


To Thaw A Frozen Heart

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Elsanna - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Sisters, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Violence, frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 200,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Slow burn Elsanna. Modern AU, Elsa has spent 13 years in isolation then one day their parents pass away. Will Anna be able to get through her sister's door once and for all? Warning: dark scenes in future chapters. Mention of self harm and suicide. No character deaths - promise.Will be uploading new chapters weekly, possibly more often so watch this space!





	1. Strike Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, this was my first Elsanna fic, I started it a while ago and now feel I am far enough into the story to start posting chapters. I am aiming to post a new chapter each week as this is still in progress, but never fear, I do intend to finish it- I promise you that, there is nothing more than unfinished stories. This is a slow burn Elsanna and yes, they are sisters, only because the story line wouldn't really make sense any other way. The M rating isn't needed just yet, but don't worry, it will be appropriate in further chapters.
> 
> Please forgive any errors, I have no beta. Also, I'm Aussie, so, you may find a few differences in spelling. Anyway, enough rambling from me, enjoy and as always, I don't own Frozen or any other movies/songs etc. I reference in this fic.

Elsa sat on the hard, wooden floor, her back leaning against her bedroom door. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Hugging herself, her head resting on top of her knees as tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Elsa? Please, I know you’re in there! People are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage and I’m trying to, I’m right out here for you, just let me in! We only have each other, it’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?”

Elsa ignored her sister’s pleas, she couldn’t let her in. What if she hurt her again? She couldn’t risk causing anyone any more pain -especially not Anna, their parents were gone, she had no one left and she wasn’t about to risk hurting her again, she was better off alone. Anna turned, leaning against the door, her knees gave way and she slid down to the floor. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” She whispered tearfully.         

They stayed like that for hours, their backs together, separated by a slice of wood. Their eyes grew heavy, emotionally exhausted -their tears long since dried up they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 

Weeks went by and Elsa was still locked away in her room, avoiding Anna at all costs, only coming out for food when she thought she was asleep. This was nothing new to Anna. Her sister had suffered from depression for as long as she could remember, she would spend the majority of her time locked away, only coming out for family dinners at the request of their parents. She would eat very little and mostly just played with her food. She always kept her head down and rarely engaged in conversation. When she did she would only nod, or give single word answers. Anna tried countless times over the years to reach out to Elsa, she wanted to help her, she wanted her sister back. But Elsa just pushed her away. As the years went on Anna began to lose hope. She loved her sister dearly but couldn’t handle the pain it caused her and the constant rejection stung. She started knocking less often, she no longer told Elsa about her day - not because she didn’t want to - but she felt like maybe it was doing more harm than good. Surely it would be hurting Elsa to hear of all the exciting adventures she got up to and more often than not, the trouble that came with them. About a year ago she stopped knocking on Elsa’s door altogether and she had barely seen hair nor hide of her sister since.

Three weeks ago, after thirteen years of isolation, on a Saturday evening, Anna and Elsa were at home whilst their parents were four days into a two-week cruise together. Anna was wondering aimlessly around the house. Her friends were all out, TV bored her and she was too restless to read. She found herself pacing back and forth in the hallway which their bedrooms led off. She kept glancing at her sister’s door. She could see a dim light glowing under the crack and could hear what sounded like the rustling of paper. She cautiously made her way to the door, trying to be as quiet as she could. She pressed her ear to the wood and heard the scratching of a pencil against paper. She softly placed both hands to the door. Tracing the outlines of the blue snowflakes that had been delicately carved into the wood by her sister all those years ago. Resting her head against the grain she felt warm tears welling in her eyes. She squeezed them tight, trying to push past the pain and hurt.

“Elsa?” she whispered. “Please, just talk to me! I miss you, I _need_ you! It’s been a whole year since I saw you last, I barely remember what you look like any more, how you smell, the way your eyes shine when you smile.” A pause “Remember when we were kids? All of those snowmen we used to make? Yours were always so perfect, you meticulously created each every single one like a work of art. Mine on the other hand... well you remember.” A sigh this time “What do you sound like now? Do you still sing? You used to sing all the time, you had such a beautiful voice it always filled me with so much warmth. Do you still have that piano in your room? You used to play so well, it was truly magical. I haven’t heard you in so many years Elsa. Please, _please_ , just- just talk to me.” The tears that she fought so hard to keep at bay now tumbled down her face, gathering on her chin and staining the top of her dress.

 “Go away Anna”

Okay, that hurt- a lot. Anger rose from her belly, she felt hot, her head pounded, her hands trembled. Her fingers curled inwards and her nails dug into her palms. She slammed her fists into the door.

“NO!” she yelled, “No, I will not let you do this! Can you not see how much you’re hurting me? Can’t you see how much I miss you! I _need_ you Elsa! I need my sister! You were my best friend, we had so much fun together! Why do you lock yourself in there? God, I can’t take this!” Her whole body shook with rage, her vision was blurred and the skin on her hands stung from the splinters caused by the wood. “Elsa please, _please_ I can’t live like this anymore!”

A pause

“Then leave!” Elsa spat, her words felt tore through Anna, shocking her to her very core, it felt as though she’d been run through with a shard of ice. She stumbled back a step clutching her chest, she felt cold, her heart seemed to freeze, she could feel it cracking.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Enough Anna” Elsa growled through gritted teeth.

“No! Why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!”

“I SAID ENOUGH!!” Her sister bellowed, Anna could hear the sound of something smashing against the door, a glass or mug perhaps. She jumped back in fright, suddenly the door was ripped open and Elsa sprinted out pushing past Anna as she flew down the stairs. Anna chased Elsa down the dimly lit hall.

“Elsa! Elsa! Wait! _Please_!” Anna called for her sister, Elsa had reached the front door by the time had jumped off the last step. Pausing for just a second, Elsa looked up, tore it open and ran off into the night.

“Elsa stop!” Anna grabbed onto the door frame, desperately reaching out for her sister, the last she saw was a platinum blonde braid whipping out of sight.

She fell to her knees sobbing, her legs crumpled beneath her and her hands hit the ground. She had no idea how long she stayed in the doorway, she was so tired -both emotionally and physically- she felt drained. Her eyes had long since dried, tear tracks stained her cheeks but she couldn’t find the will to move. So, she stayed in a heap in the doorway and waited for Elsa to come home. She had to come home, right? They had to talk through this, she needed her sister and she knew that no matter how much Elsa pushed her away, that deep down Elsa needed her too. It was a warm night out but Anna felt cold, she pushed herself up to sit against the door frame curling up in the foetal position with her head turned towards the street. Her vision started darkening, the streetlights became blurs and her head started drooping.

* * *

 

Anna jumped awake, something had startled her. Her head snapped up at the sound of the house phone ringing. She ignored it, whoever it was it could wait. She was in no state of mind to talk to anyone right now. But the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Feeling frustrated she dragged herself up, her body ached in protest from being in such an awkward position for so long. She stumbled to the counter and picked up the receiver.

“Hello?” Her throat was dry and hoarse from overuse. What she heard next sent her crashing to the floor. “No! No, no, no, no, no! It can’t be! You- you’ve made some kind of mistake!” her voice cracked and quivered as fresh tears stung in her eyes.

“I’m terribly sorry Miss, there was a freak storm, the ship capsized and their bodies were found this morning.”

Anna screamed in terror and pelted the phone at the wall, it smashed upon impact sending pieces flying across the room. “NO! NO! NO!” She cried over and over, her emotions were all over the place, she stood up and starting throwing everything within her reach. Glasses and plates were smashed to smithereens, papers flew through the air and cushions were ripped off the couch. She was panting, furious and devastated. The pain hurt her so much it felt physical. Then she saw it. A family photo that had been taken when the girls were young. Her mother and father stood in the middle, their arms wrapped around each other, they had big smiles on their faces- they looked happy. There in front of them was little Anna, she must have been about five, making Elsa eight. Her auburn hair was tied in her twin braids, her bangs resting neatly on her forehead. She wore an olive-green dress, embroidered with white flowers around the hem of the dress at her feet, reaching up to her knees. Hugging Anna in a tight embrace was Elsa. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose braid, she had a beautiful light blue dress on, it was similar to Anna’s except instead of having flowers, it was decorated with snowflakes. The girls looked so happy in the photo, it was exactly how Anna remembered it. The sisters were obviously very close. Were very close. _Were_. With a swift swipe of her arm she sent the photo flying across the room “Mama! Papa!” she cried. Unable to cope with the grief Anna fell to the floor.

* * *

 

“Anna! Anna! Wake up! Wake up!” Anna began to regain consciousness, someone was crouching over her, a delicate hand clenched her shoulder, shaking her in an effort to rouse her. “Anna! Oh, my god, Anna, what happened?”

“E-Elsa?” Slowly her eyes began to open, everything looked blurry, the sun was now glaring into the room, she must have been out for hours. There was a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She tried to sit up but the room began to spin and she fell back down again.

“It’s okay Anna, I got you.” Elsa cradled Anna’s head in her lap, tenderly pushing her bangs back.

Anna felt groggy, she tried to remember what happened and how she ended up on the floor. Then it all came flooding back. The memory of the phone call ripped through her soul, crushing her chest. She rolled off Elsa’s lap, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees and heaved violently onto the floor. Elsa rubbed her back as her sister wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned and looked at Elsa, tears streaming out of her eyes.

“M-Mama a-and P-Papa. Th-the b-boat.” She sobbed, she was so wracked with grief that she couldn’t even think coherently.

“W-what? Anna, t-tell me, _please_ , Mama and Papa are f-fine r-right? They- they’re just on holiday, th-they’re coming b-back s-soon. _Right_?” Panic and fear rose within Elsa, her voice shook as she looked at Anna. Her hands trembled, tears welled in her eyes and Anna’s face was one of utter despair.

Anna shook her head “S-s-storm. S-sunk. G-g-g-gone.” She felt sick again, she pushed herself up and clumsily raced to the bathroom. She heard Elsa’s screams coming from the living room. She cried out for their parents, over and over she repeated their names. Anna could hear the sound of Elsa running up the stairs, her bedroom door slamming and the unmistakable sound of items being thrown around the room. The girls stayed where they were for the rest of the day. Too emotionally distraught to move.

Two weeks later Anna buried their parents alone. Elsa once again locked herself away, unresponsive to Anna’s pleas, her cries and calls for help. She needed her sister now more than ever, she was all Anna had left. She had never felt more isolated.

Anna slept outside her sister’s bedroom door each night, she needed her close and since Elsa refused to even acknowledge her this was as good as she was going to get. Elsa had nightmares constantly. She would dream of her parent’s death, their boat sinking beneath the waves. Sometimes they would be trapped below the deck, other times they’d float endlessly, desperately clinging to a piece of the wreckage. The worst dreams featured Anna, she had gone with their parents, she was drowning in the water, unable to swim, her hand extended calling out for Elsa to save her. But she was always too far away. No matter how hard she tried Elsa could never reach in time. She would wake up screaming her sister’s name, sweat and tears soaking her pillow, her heart would be pounding and her body shaking. Anna would wake with a start, she could her the terror in her sister’s voice as she yelled her name. Anna desperately wanted to get in the room to comfort her sister but the door was always locked.

The first night that Elsa screamed her name Anna had woken up in such a panic that she tried bashing the door in but only ended up severely bruising her shoulder and arm. Anna would call out to Elsa, reassuring her that she was okay, she was still here and wasn’t going anywhere. It was killing Anna to know how much her sister was suffering and that there was nothing she could do to help. She felt so helpless, she had tried everything to get Elsa to open up, or even just to respond to her but it was all to no avail.

Four months after their parent’s death Anna was at her wits end. Something needed to change, she couldn’t go on living like this anymore. So, she devised a plan. She was going to get ready for bed as normal, turn off her lights and pretend to be asleep. She would wait up until she heard Elsa leave her room and then she’d steal herself across the hall and sneak into her sister’s room. Her first attempt was a complete and utter failure. She had positioned herself by her door, laying down on the floor with her head facing the gap underneath so she could watch for the first sign of movement. Unfortunately, Elsa had had multiple nightmares the previous evening and Anna hadn’t got much sleep. It was shortly after midnight that Anna drifted off in her position by the door.

Her second attempt started off according to plan, she managed to stay awake, at around one in the morning she heard Elsa’s door open, she waited until the sound of her footsteps had died off before opening her bedroom door. Peering across the hall she noticed that Elsa’s door was shut, as quietly as she could, she tiptoed across the floor, grasped the handle and began to turn the knob. Suddenly she heard Elsa’s footsteps coming up the hall, losing her nerve she turned and fled back into her own room.

On the third night Anna was feeling confident. She knew she was going to be successful tonight. She wasn’t feeling tired at all and she was ready. _I was born ready!_ At eight she took a long shower, relaxing under the hot spray as she hummed softly to herself. She towelled off her hair, dressed in her pyjamas and went downstairs for a mug of hot chocolate. After savouring every single last drop of the heavenly drink, Anna rinsed out her mug and placed it in the dishwasher before heading up the stairs to her room.

“Goodnight Elsa.” She called. No reply as usual but tonight it didn’t bother her. Tonight, she knew she was going to get to see her sister again. She walked into her room, shut the door and strode over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and sat down briefly. After half an hour, she switched off the light and as quietly as she could she made her way back to her spot on the floor.

Three agonising hours later her ears pricked up at the sound of the metallic lock clicking over, the door squeaked slightly as it was slowly pried open. A pause- and then the shuffling of slipper clad feet drifted down the hallway. Through the gap under the door Anna could see the light coming from Elsa’s room. _She’s left the door open!_ She thought. She waited for another minute, the soft clinking of a glass, followed by the running of a tap told Anna that Elsa was in the kitchen. She stood up, her heart began to drum in her chest, her sweaty palms grasped the knob and slowly turned. She opened the door an inch, pressing her ear to the gap, listening for any signs of movement. She deemed it to be safe and slipped out into the hall. She took a deep breath to steady herself and slid into her sister’s room.

It was just as she remembered it. The walls were painted a pale blue with a snowflake boarder around the top, they drifted down like a gentle snowfall. Against the wall to the left was a queen-size four poster bed with white lace drapes and a dark blue bedspread. At the back of the room sat a large oak desk, it was littered with scrunched up pieces of paper and drawing implements. On the wall above the desk hung an exquisite artwork of grand palace sitting atop of a large snow-capped mountain. The palace had been coloured in light shades of blue and appeared to be made ice. It was incredibly detailed and seemed to have simply risen up from the mountainside itself.

Turning to her right Anna spied her sister’s beloved piano. The girls had spent many hours together in that very spot. Elsa would play magnificently and they would sing together. Elsa tried to teach Anna how to play over the years but she was too impatient and would often get carried away, hitting the wrong keys and getting frustrated. Besides, Elsa was so perfect at playing that it would have been a crime for anyone else to even try and compete with her.

The nostalgia of the room hit Anna and tears began to well in her eyes. The sound of the toilet flushing brought Anna out of her stupor and she quickly sat on the edge of Elsa’s bed, her body facing the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to burst right out and flop about on the floor. Her eyes flicked nervously from the door to the ground and back up again, her fingers twisting around themselves in her lap. She wriggled in her seat, her foot tapping against the floor. She heard Elsa’s footsteps draw closer, sucked in a deep breath and held it.

Elsa’s form appeared in the doorway, her head looking down to the floor. She was hunched over slightly, giving the impression that she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Time seemed to slow right down as Elsa shrugged into the room, turned, shut the door and locked it once more. She turned to the bed, took three steps and screamed.

“ANNA!” Elsa clutched at her heart with one hand and the other flew up to cover her mouth. Her faced was contorted in shock as she locked eyes with her sister. Anna stood up from the bed, her hands raised in front of her.

“ _Please_ Elsa, I just want to talk. Please don’t run away again, please don’t lock me out. I _need_ you and I _know_ you need me too.”

Elsa’s eyes flicked around the room, desperately searching for another escape route. She looked back to Anna, her teal eyes pleading with her sister. She didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t ready for this. She backed up until she hit the door, her hand reached around behind her, searching for the knob.

“No Elsa! Please don’t go! You can’t keep running from me, we need to fix this. Look, whatever it is that I did to you I’m sorry okay! God, Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again!” Anna stood up from the bed, she took a few steps towards her sister, her hands still raised to show she wasn’t a threat. Elsa peered up at Anna, her icy blue eyes grew wide with fear as she flashed back to that day.

_It was the first snowfall of winter, Anna had woken Elsa up early that morning, the sun hadn’t even started to rise. “Elsa! Wake up, wake up!” she told Anna to go back to sleep, “I just can’t! The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!” she had proclaimed, begging Elsa to build a snowman and they snuck out of the house before their parents could wake up. She and Anna were out playing in the snow together at the park across the road. They were pretending Elsa had the power to control the ice and snow, they were having so much fun. Anna sat on the park bench, swinging her legs and giggling, her hands pressed into her cheeks pulling a funny face as Elsa created a snowman in her image, Olaf, they called him. The playground was surrounded by large rocks, each one taller than the last- just like oversized stepping stones. Anna climbed onto the lowest one and proceeded to jump from one boulder to the next whilst Elsa shot her arms out, pretending to create them from snow. But the stones were slippery and Anna was clumsy, she never thought ahead, she would get caught up in the excitement of their games and would rush forward. Anna was now over two meters in the air, “catch me!” she squealed as she leaped to the next boulder. “Wait! Anna slow down!” Elsa warned but it was too late. Anna slipped on the snow, she tumbled to the ground, her head hitting the ice. Elsa raced over, cradling Anna’s head in her lap. “Anna!” she cried. “MAMA, PAPA!” Elsa called out for their parents, she started sobbing. “You’re okay Anna, I got you.” Their parents came sprinting across the road “Elsa what have you done?” Her father scolded._

Elsa turned her back to Anna, looking down to the ground she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body. She couldn’t tell Anna that it was all her fault, that she had given her the idea despite knowing just how accident prone her sister was. _She_ was the reason why Anna ended up in a coma for a whole month, _she_ was the reason why her sister suffered memory loss from that day and why Anna now had a scar along the back of her skull. Elsa never forgave herself, she could never forgive herself or allow Anna to learn the truth. Anna would surely hate her for it, she would think she was some kind of a monster and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

“Just _let it go_ Anna! Please! Just leave me be! Yes, I’m alone but I’m alone and-”

“What? Free?” Anna scoffed. “No Elsa!” she was getting frustrated now, what ever happened was in the past, Elsa could stop beating herself up over it! She needed to somehow help her sister through this. “Gah! We’re just going around in circles. Look, you don’t have to tell me why you’ve shut yourself away for all of these years but Elsa, we only have each other now, It’s just you and me.”

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me! I’m not afraid!”

Elsa sighed, her sister was nothing if not persistent. She knew that Anna wasn’t going to leave her alone anymore and as much as she was absolutely terrified of telling Anna the truth, she knew that at some stage she was going to have to answer Anna’s questions.

She felt so torn, she wanted to protect her sister from herself, she had almost cost Anna her life and the guilt of that was eating away at Elsa. But she also knew, that deep down, she yearned for all those years they’d lost. That she desperately wanted to mend the icy break and move on from the past. And now that her sister was right there, in the same room as her, it became so much harder to push her away. The thing was that she didn’t know how to do that without explaining to Anna why she shut her out in the first place. She took in a deep shuddering breath, held it for a minute and exhaled.

 “Okay.” She whispered. “Okay.” Slowly she turned back to Anna, she was trembling all over, her hands twisting in front of her, her palms were sweaty and her eyes kept darting about the room.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as she made her way over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, facing the headboard with one leg pulled up under her body. Her fingers nervously picked at the loose threads on the quilt. She felt the bed sag slightly as Anna’s body shifted into her peripheral vision. They sat there in silence for a few minutes whilst Elsa gathered her thoughts. Tenderly, Anna reached out to grasp at Elsa’s fingers. Instinctively she pulled her hand away, the physical contact terrified her.

“Elsa, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me, not yet, not until you’re ready.” She tried to reassure her sister, she desperately wanted Elsa to open up to her, but she knew that pushing her, before she was ready, may only drive Elsa further away. “Elsa, please, just look at me,” Elsa’s gaze firmly remained on her twitching fingers. _“Please_.”

With a long sigh, Elsa looked up from the bedspread and met her sisters gaze. Anna’s eyes were pleading but they too shone with understanding and love. Timidly Elsa reached out with a shaky hand, her fingertips barely grazing the top of her sister’s palm. She paused for a moment before settling it on top of Anna’s.

“I- I can’t tell you that Anna,” Her sister looked defeated, disappointment shone in her eyes.

Anna broke the contact, she wrapped her arms around her torso and stared at the floor. Elsa placed a finger under Anna’s jaw and gently tilted her head up again. She waited until the redhead’s eyes flicked back up and met hers, she just hoped that her sister could see the warmth within them.

“Not yet, I’m not ready, but when I am, I promise that I’ll tell you. I just- I just need time, to gather my thoughts and figure out how to go about this. But when I’m ready to talk ill come to you okay?”

Anna’s gaze softened, “Okay.” She whispered. Cautiously Anna unwound herself and slowly reached out to her sister, capturing her in a tender embrace. She felt Elsa’s body tense within her arms for a moment before she relaxed and returned the hug. Soft tears rolled down their cheeks, their heartbeats slowing as they stayed like that for what felt like forever.


	2. Mending The Icy Break

As the months progressed their relationship slowly improved. There were a lot of awkward silences which usually brought out a rambling Anna trying to fill the void. Elsa still spent a lot of time in her room but she no longer actively avoided her sister and they were both beginning to learn about the other. After so many years of separation they barely knew each other anymore, they were essentially strangers living under the same roof.

Anna had learnt that her sister was a very quiet person, reserved, she put a lot of thought into everything she did, whereas Anna was loud, she acted on impulse and intuition.  Elsa was a perfectionist, she liked everything done just so and often grew frustrated with her sister whom she could only liken to that of a tornado, causing chaos and mass destruction in her wake. But as much as they were different, they also had a lot of similarities. They both shared a deep fondness for chocolate, they had the same taste in music and movies and when they giggled they both brought their hands up to cover their mouths.

Elsa loved to read and whilst Anna never really had the patience to do so herself, she now begged Elsa to read to her and relished in the closeness it brought. Most nights the girls would curl up together on Elsa’s bed, Anna snuggled up to her side with her head resting on Elsa’s shoulder and her arm draped across her body. More often than not, Anna would fall asleep, caressed by the gentle lullaby of her sister’s soothing voice. At first Elsa would either wake Anna or carry her to her own bed before going back to her room to sleep alone. But Elsa’s nightmares continued to plague her and Anna would come running back into the room, rocking Elsa in her arms, whispering soothing words in her ear until Elsa’s sobs died down and the tears had stopped falling. One night both girls fell asleep together and for the first time in forever, Elsa slept through the night.

The next morning Elsa had woken up in confusion and a tangle of limbs. As the sleepy haze wore off she realised the heavy mass pinning her to the bed was that of her sister. She rolled onto her side and couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the redhead. Her copper hair had taken on a life of its own, there were strands jutting out in every direction, her right arm was draped her head at an unusual angle, the other rested loosely over Elsa’s torso and a pool of drool seeped out of her slightly open mouth. Elsa tenderly reached out and swept the bangs out of her sister’s eyes as she sighed and wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist, drawing her in closer.  

After that night, the girls came to an agreement that is was best for them to share a bed from now on, Elsa was hesitant but Anna persisted and when she pointed out that Elsa slept so much better with Anna next to her – after all, it was hard to dream of someone dying when said person was sleeping peacefully by your side – Elsa failed to find a flaw in her sister’s logic. She still had visions of her parents’ deaths but they were nowhere near as frequent anymore. Physical contact was still something that overwhelmed Elsa, she rarely initiated the touch and would flinch or tense at the contact but Anna was patient and instead of withdrawing when Elsa tensed she would wait and allow her to become accustomed to her presence. After a few moments Elsa would relax, sigh and return the embrace.

* * *

 

“Hey Elsa,” Anna was standing in her sister’s doorway, rocking on the balls of her feet, her head down, her fingers twisting together in front of her. A light blush graced her cheeks as her heart thumped nervously in her chest. Elsa curiously looked up from her desk where she was drawing and turned in her chair to face Anna.

“Um, I was wondering if um… well you see my friend Kristoff has invited me out for a bit and um I was going to see if you err, well if you minded me going? It’s just that I haven’t really spent much time with my friends since we… err… well you know-” Elsa quirked an eyebrow, “-not that it’s your fault or anything but he’s been on my case for a while and I just didn’t know if you wanted me to stay here with you. I mean, I’m not saying that I can’t leave you alone or anything, I mean you were always alone before and-” Elsa stiffened in her seat “-oh god, no, Elsa I didn’t mean it like that and ugh! I’m rambling and really not making any sense.” She groaned, scrubbing her face with her hands exaggerating her blush even further. Elsa’s expression softened and her hand reached up to her mouth to cover a silent giggle.

Rolling her eyes at her very awkward sister, Elsa relaxed in her chair and replied, “Oh Anna, you don’t need my permission to see your friends. Of course, they’re missing you, it’s been a while since you went out and whilst I appreciate you thinking of me, you really don’t need to worry. I’ll be fine, I could do with some time to myself anyway.”

“Oh” Anna deadpanned. Her face grew solemn.

“No, I didn’t mean that you were bothering me or that I wanted you to leave.” She could see the rejection in her sister’s eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Ugh, listen Anna, I’m not shutting you out again, I promise. My door will always be open to you. I just meant that I want you to go out and enjoy some time with your friends. You don’t need to worry about me.” She shot Anna a reassuring smile and watched her take in a deep, calming breath.

Anna sniffled slightly, her eyelids blinked rapidly. “Thank you, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, I know I can be a bit full on at times.” She strode towards her sister, her arms stretched out as Elsa pulled her in for a hug and settled her on her lap.

“Oh Anna, stop with the self-deprecation okay. It’s fine, really, and no, you’re not full on, you’re just Anna and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” She smiled towards her sister and pushed the bangs out of Anna’s eyes. Anna hummed contently at the contact and found comfort in the fact that Elsa was the one to initiate it. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her sister’s body. A few a few minutes of silence Elsa pulled away from her sister and said, “Um… Anna, weren’t you going out?”

“Huh? Wha- oh yeah” she replied sheepishly, pushing an unruly lock of hair behind her ear as that pesky blush returned to her cheeks. She felt warm, a pleasant tingling sensation danced around in her chest as her heart thrummed happily.

Untangling herself from Elsa’s embrace she slid off her lap and trotted towards the door. She paused in the doorway for a moment, one hand resting on the frame as she twisted slightly to face her sister, “Elsa?”

“Hmm?” both eyebrows raised in acknowledgment,

Anna looked down to her toes, she bit her lip and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too Anna,” Elsa replied tenderly. Anna looked up, a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek as turned around and raced back to Elsa, drawing her into a bone-crushing hug before skipping back out of the room. Elsa giggled at her sister’s antics, basking in the warm glow that followed.

With a new spring in her step Anna rummaged through her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She pulled out shirt after shirt, considering them briefly, before throwing the item into the ever-growing mountain behind her. After pulling out over half her wardrobe she finally settled on a pair of dark-blue denim skinny jeans, black heeled ankle boots and a simple olive-green blouse to bring out the colour in her eyes.

She placed the outfit on her bed before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. She removed the ties from her twin braids and run her fingers through the locks. She turned on the shower, stripped off and jumped in. Anna stood under the steady stream of water, her head tilted up to the jet, allowing the hot flow to wash over her before washing her hair and body. She sighed contently as she felt herself relax. After ten whole minutes of arguing with herself over getting out, she finally found the willpower to turn the taps off and wrapped a towel around her.

 She studied herself in the mirror for a moment, she looked happier than she could ever remember, her freckles were prominent from the heat giving her skin more of a tanned tone and her eyes glinted joyfully in the light. She dried off her hair before heading back to her room to get dressed. After checking her outfit in the mirror again she was pleased with the result and began to apply some light make-up. Anna wasn’t really one for wearing it but as she hadn’t seen her friends in what felt like forever she felt like dressing up for them; besides Kristoff mentioned something about a pub or something so she figured she may as well dress for the occasion. She applied some eye liner, mascara and a small amount of lip gloss, she had considered adding some blush but she figured that since she blushed so often anyway, it was probably best to avoid it, otherwise she may spend the night looking like a tomato. Now for her hair, she separated it in preparation to begin her trademark braids but then decided to leave it down instead, allowing the gentle waves to cascade down her back.

“Done!” She squealed, her phone suddenly went off, alerting her to a new message, it was from Kristoff.

_On my way, just picking up Joan and Hans first. See you soon._

Anna locked her phone and shoved it in her back pocket. _I wonder who this Hans guy is? Kristoff hasn’t mentioned him before._ Anna wasn’t sure what to think of the stranger being with them tonight, it had been ages since she’d seen Kristoff and Joan and she was feeling a bit disappointed that they weren’t spending the night alone and in a way, it made her feel like they’d replaced her. _I guess I’ll find out soon enough._

She headed back into Elsa’s room, her sister was still at her desk, her head was ducked down in concentration as she carefully worked on her latest drawing. Anna peered over her sister’s shoulder, she was shading in what looked like the detailed interior of the ice palace that hung above her desk. In the middle of the large room sat a beautiful ice fountain, it had four levels - the base being the largest and they became progressively smaller towards the top. There were hundreds of delicate ice crystals frozen in mid-air cascading down from each level. Framing the fountain was a large horseshoe staircase and two giant pillars leading up to the ceiling. More thick pillars stood around the room, rising into the roof. Behind the grand staircase stood a large ornate door surrounded by a thick vein-like pattern. Great arched windows surrounded the room and the ceiling showcased an intricate snowflake with a teardrop pendant hung from its centre.

“Oh Elsa! It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Elsa jumped slightly, taking in a sharp breath. The contact broke her intense focus, she hadn’t heard her sister enter the room.

“Oh, thank you Anna.” Still looking down at her drawing, she placed her hand over Anna’s and squeezed it gently. “It’s nowhere near completion and this is only the bottom floor, I still have the top level and balcony to do.”

“Wow Elsa, seriously, this is incredible! I never knew you were so talented. You should sell your work, not these ones of course, I would never let you do that, but you could really make some money out of this!” Anna beamed down at the blonde, returning the gesture. Her heart swelled with pride for her sister, she had never seen such beauty and detail in a drawing before, it had such a sense of grandeur.

“Now you’re making me blush! And you’re just being biased, you’re my sister, you have to say those things.” She retorted, her face sporting a vivid rouge.

“No, I’m being honest, you know me Elsa, you know that I always say what I think and never think before I speak. You have a real gift, don’t let it go to waste!” Elsa chuckled and looked up to her sister.

“I guess I can’t argue with that, nor can I fault your logic.”

“Well that makes the second time that I have presented you with my flawless reasoning. Are we sure you got the brains in this family?”

Elsa raised both eyebrows and shot Anna a look, “yes, we’re sure, I vaguely remember you riding your bike down the stairs and crashing into that ridiculous suit of armour Papa used to have when we were kids.” She quipped.

“Oh, come on! That was years ago! Are you sure you couldn’t find a more recent example?” _wait, why am I encouraging her in this?_

“Is that a challenge dear sister? Because I think we’ll be here for months if I listed all of the chaos you’ve caused since birth and that _includes_ your birth Miss ‘I don’t want to wait for the hospital, I’m going come right now in the middle of the carpark.’” Elsa leaned back in her chair, folding her arms in front of her chest smugly.

“Okay, okay. I get your point.” She replied rolling her eyes. “ _Anyway_ , I just came in to say that Kristoff will be here in a minute and then we’re heading out for a bit. I might be late coming home tonight so don’t wait up for me alright?”

“Okay, enjoy yourself and please stay safe. We both know how you’re a magnet for trouble.” Elsa smirked and winked at the strawberry blonde. Anna simply shook her head and gave her sister a quick hug before striding towards the door.

“I will Els, -be safe that is… although I can’t guarantee that trouble won’t find me.” She returned her sister’s wink before heading out of the door.

“Oh, and Anna-”

“Hmm?” she quizzed, pausing in the hall just outside the room.

“You look very beautiful tonight.”

“Oh! Ah, heh,” feeling flustered she shot her eyes down and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She suddenly felt very relieved that she decided to skip the blush tonight. “Um, thanks sis.”

* * *

 

“Kristoff!” Anna squealed as she opened door to the big burly blonde. He was a whole head taller than Anna, his chubby face and broad shoulders gave him a rough appearance and whilst initially he looked intimidating, deep down he was just a great big teddy bear. She threw her arms around his shoulders enthusiastically, squeezing him so tight that her feet lifted off the floor.

“Woah! Okay feisty-pants, I missed you too!” He chuckled placing his hands on her hips and set her back on the ground.

Anna remembered the night he gave her that nickname. They’d been out at a pub singing karaoke and Anna had got a little carried away and they ended up being kicked out. The bouncer that removed them resembled a giant and was as wide as at least three grown men and towered above her - although the excessive alcohol she had consumed may have impaired her vision. He had quite literally thrown both Anna and Kristoff out the door and down the steps. Luckily for them it was the middle of winter and they both landed softly in a pile of snow. Outraged, Anna stood up, formed a snowball and went to chuck it at the bouncer. Kristoff caught her around the middle just before she could throw it and said “whoa! Whoa, whoa feisty-pants. Okay, relax, just calm down! Calm down!” She insisted that she was calm, he let go and she lobbed the snow at the bouncer, hitting him square in the shoulder. He roared and they ran.  

Anna giggled fondly at the memory. Bouncing excitedly on her toes, she gave him a playful swat to the chest and ran towards his car -only to bump into a soft mass, rebound and fall backwards. She shot out her arm and was caught by an unknown hand which she proceeded to pull down with her and a muscular body landed on top of her own in a heap.

“Hey!” she exclaimed lifting a random leaf off her face.

“I’m so sorry are you hurt?” A well-dressed red-headed man with impressive sideburns clambered off her and brushed himself off, he had a strong physique and dreamy green eyes- _wait what?_

“Hey, heh” She giggled nervously, “Uh, No, no, I’m ok.” She moved to propped herself up on her elbows.

“Are you sure?” The stranger asked, giving her a concerned look. 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going. But I’m great, actually.”

“Oh… thank goodness.” He replied, holding out his hand to help her up. She paused for a moment, gazing into his eyes as he gave her a kind smile. “Oh, Uh, I’m Hans, by the way.”

“Anna.” She replied taking his hand.

Unfortunately, he pulled her up a little too fast and they fell back again only this time it was Anna who landed on top of Hans, she pushed herself off his chest, one hand placed by his shoulder and the other by his opposite elbow. She could only imagine how this looked and her face flushed a deep red.

“Oh boy!” he exclaimed.

“This is awkward. Not ‘you’re awkward,’ but just because we’re- I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous. _Wait what_?” mentally cursing herself she quickly stood up -successfully this time, before brushing herself off.

“I’m so sorry about that, are you sure you’re okay?” Hans tucked his royal blue shirt back into his pants and wiped off his white jacket.

“Yes, I’m fine, really, I should have been watching where I was going. I guess I was just a bit excited.”

“I could tell.” Came the teasing reply.

Kristoff snorted and shook his head, “alright you two, let’s get going before Anna can cause any more trouble, shall we?” he gestured towards his car.

Hans puffed out his chest and opened the door for Anna, whose face was bright red, he held out his hand and helped her into the car. Anna clambered in, giggling softly as another body crushed her into the seat.

“Anna!” Squealed a familiar female voice.

“Joan!” She cried, the girls swayed from side to side in their embrace.

Joan was Anna’s closest friend, they had known each other all their lives and she was the only person who Anna felt she could confide in. Sure, she spoke to Kristoff about things too but being a male he preferred to stay out of the drama. Joan had always been there for Anna, she knew all about the situation with Elsa and would drop whatever she was doing to comfort her friend, usually bringing chocolatey goodness with her. They hadn’t seen each other since Elsa opened her door to Anna, so they had a lot to catch up on.

“So, how’s things going at home Anna? It feels like we haven’t talked in forever!” She asked, letting go of Anna and strapping herself in as Kristoff drove off.

Anna smiled broadly as she thought their conversation just before she left the house. “It’s good, well great, actually. Elsa and I are growing really close now and it almost feels like when we were kids.” Her smile faltered as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. “It’s just, well, she hasn’t told me why she shut herself away yet and I don’t want to push her but at the same time I feel like it’s this big thing between us and it’s preventing her getting close to me. She still stiffens when I show her affection and she avoids talking about our childhood. I just don’t know what to do. I mean, what if she’s never ready?”

“Oh Anna, you guys have been through so much together and to lose your parents and be left with no one would have taken a huge toll on her, just as I know it did to you. But Elsa had so many demons in her closet before and add in her depression on top of everything else, I’m surprised she’s let you in at all. Maybe she’s afraid that if she opens up to you now, that whatever it is, will make you withdraw from her and she’ll lose you all over again. I doubt she’d be willing to risk it so soon after finally letting you in.” Joan reached over to Anna, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, you’re right Joan, I guess I was being selfish. I just want it to be like when we were kids again.” She replied, shooting her friend a smile.

“No Anna, you’re not being selfish, you just want your sister to be happy and relaxed. There’s nothing selfish about that.” Joan gave Anna a soft hug as they turned their attention to the conversation in the front.

“-elve brothers” Anna caught the tail end of Hans talking to Kristoff.

“Wait? You have _how_ many brothers?” she interrupted.

“Twelve, older brothers!” He replied from the front seat, turning slightly to face her. “Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years!”

“That’s horrible!”

“That’s what brothers do.” He said nonchalantly.

“And sisters, Elsa and I were really close when we were little but then one day she just shut me out and I never knew why.” She said with a shrug.

“I would never shut you out.” Hans replied warmly.

Butterflies danced in Anna’s stomach as the warmth returned to her face. Biting her lip, she averted her gaze and looked to Joan who shot her wink. Anna glared back at her.

“So, Kristoff, where are we going?” Asked Joan poking her tongue out at Anna.

“It’s a surprise.” The girls groaned in the back. “Hey! Don’t forget who’s driving here! I could always kick you out on the pavement.”

“Fine!” They replied in unison.

Fifteen minutes later Kristoff was pulling into a carpark behind a pub.

“Oakens!” Squealed Anna, “isn’t this where we used to come for karaoke?”

“Sure is.” Kristoff led them into the pub.

It was small and slightly cramped but I felt warm and homely. They walked up to the bar and Kristoff ordered their drinks from a very tall (and rather wide) man named Oaken.

“That will be twenty-five dollars, yah.” 

He went to pull out his wallet but Hans insisted the first rounds were on him. Kristoff argued with him momentarily before conceding defeat and allowing him to pay. They walked over to an empty table and sat down.

“Yoo-hoo.” Came the Scandinavian accent as Oaken carried their drinks over.

Anna took a sip of her cherry flavoured cocktail and sighed contently. The atmosphere relaxed as they made small talk and enjoyed their drinks. Kristoff had got himself a light beer as he was driving, Joan had a glass of white wine and Hans went for a scotch on the rocks. Anna was in deep conversation with Joan and could feel Hans’s eyes burning into her skin. Every time she glanced up she noticed he was watching her as she animatedly retold a story to her friend.

A slow song started playing from the jukebox, Hans stood up, walked around to Anna and bowed, holding out his hand. “May I have the honour of this dance, sweet Princess?” He asked.

Anna placed her hand over her mouth and giggled, “You may.” She replied.

Anna took it and he led her to a small dancefloor. He placed one hand on her lower back and held the other out to the side in line with his shoulders. Blushing furiously, she put her left hand on his shoulder and he led them in a slow waltz around the floor. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they danced, Anna felt a warmth spreading from her chest outwards as those butterflies returned to flutter around in her stomach. Her heartrate sped up as he drew her closer, her breath hitched when their bodies met and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered into her ear, his warm breath flowing over its outer shell.

Anna swore she swooned and was thankful she was wrapped up in his arms. “Oh! Th-thank you. I- You look handsome t-too.” She stammered. “Your physique helps, I’m sure.”

She felt him take in a sharp breath and was privately relieved that her face was hidden in his shoulder as she was sure it now resembled an over ripe tomato. As the song ended Hans stepped back, holding her hand out in front of him before bowing slightly and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. Anna looked to the ground and giggled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“My turn!” Demanded Joan, dragging Anna back into reality and pulling her away to dance to the new, must faster song. “ _So,_ Hans hey?” she playfully nudged Anna with her elbow, “I saw the way you love birds were looking at each other!” she taunted smacking her lips together making kissing sounds. “You wanna _hold_ him, you wanna _kiss_ him, you wanna _marry_ him.”

“Pfft!” She scoffed. “I can’t marry a man I just met!”

“You can if it’s true love!” Came the teasing reply.

“Joan, what do you know about ‘true love’? I mean, I don’t even know his last name or foot size, what if he picks his nose-”

“Eww”

“-and eats it?” she finished.

“ _He_ , young lady, is your prince and quiet a gentleman at that. He would never do something that disgusting.” Joan scrunched up her nose looking quite repulsed.

“All men do it! Well at least according to Kristoff they do… or may that’s just him.” Both girls glanced over to Kristoff who was still sitting down and now engaged in a conversation with Hans. They chucked at the mental image and Anna felt her heart skip a beat when Hans looked up to meet her eyes and gave a soft wave of his fingers. She waved back and turned to Joan who gave her a definite _look_ and shook her head.

A few more rounds of drinks later (non-alcoholic for Anna, she didn’t want a repeat of the last time they were here and by the look of Oaken, she was sure he could throw them out with ease.) and they were back in Kristoff’s car on their way home. They dropped off Joan first as she lived just a suburb over from Anna and then proceeded to her home. Hans whipped out of the car first and held the door open for Anna. She graciously took the hand he offered her and slid out of the vehicle. They walked to the door together after she bid Kristoff farewell and turned to say goodnight.

“I had fun tonight” she told him.

“As did I.” He smiled.

“Can I just say something crazy?” She asked nervously.

“I love crazy.”

She paused for a moment and chewed her lip. “Would you like to go out with me some time?” She mumbled.

“Yes!” he replied enthusiastically. “Ah hem, I mean, I would love to.”

“Ooh, great! Well, then I’ll be seeing you soon, hopefully.”

“Absolutely.” Hans lent in and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Until next time.”

And with that he returned to the car leaving a dazed Anna at the door. She stood on the threshold with one hand raised in a wave for a minute or two before realising he had gone and she was standing on the step looking like a complete fool. She shook her head and grasped the handle.

 


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic so far, i'm still working on it but am currently up to chapter seven and i'm not one to leave things unfinished. This chapter will hopefully bring you some answers and possibly a few more questions... 
> 
> Without further ado... ENJOY!

Anna swung open the door, skipping across the threshold, up the stairs and into their hall. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw that Elsa’s door was shut.

‘ _Wait, why is it shut? It’s never shut. Oh, no is Elsa mad at me? I mean I am a little later than I thought I’d be...’  -_ she glanced down at her wristwatch-, ‘ _It’s midnight she’s probably asleep already. But the door’s shut... does that mean she doesn’t want me to sleep with her tonight? Well, not_ sleep with her _, just go to sleep next to her. Gah! I’m even rambling in my head!’_

She strode up to the door, her hand formed into a fist as she raised it to knock. Just before it could make contact with the wood she paused. ‘ _Knock, just knock. Why aren’t I knocking? Don’t I know how to knock?’_

She wrapped her knuckles on the door 3 times - a little harder than she had meant to - and waited.

“Come in Anna” came the soft greeting. She opened the door and looked over to the bed... empty. She gazed around the room to spy Elsa sitting at the piano. Her shoulders were hunched over, her posture sagging. Her fingers hovered bare millimetres off the keys. Elsa kept her head down as Anna slowly glided towards her. She noticed that Elsa’s cheeks shone in the pale moonlight. She’d been crying.

“Oh Elsa! What’s wrong?” she worried.

“It’s nothing, just- “she sighed as a fresh wave of tears streamed from her eyes “-memories.”

Anna sat herself down on the bench next to Elsa. She placed her hand on her back and rubbed it in circles soothingly. Elsa silently wrapped Anna in a tight embrace as her shoulders rose and fell with each sob.

“It’s ok Elsa, I got you. You’re okay.” Elsa took in a deep shuddering breath, held it and then released it.

“I’m ok,” she reassured, she let go of Anna and wiped her eyes. “I am ok” she repeated, stronger this time.

“Were you playing?” Anna asked curiously.

“Yes, well… Ah, no. I was trying to but-” a sigh, “I just – I just couldn’t.”

“Why don’t you try again? I’m here now, it will be just like when we were kids.” Elsa studied Anna for a moment or two before turning back to the piano and nodding just once.

Hesitantly she positioned her fingers over the keys -and a few long and silent seconds later- pressed down. The melody was gentle and sombre, taking a deep breath Elsa began to softly sing;

  _“Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_She could be the one_

_But I’m not her girl_

_Don’t dream too far_

_Don’t lose sight of who you are_

_Don’t remember that rush of joy_

_She could be the one_

_But I’m not her girl_

_Ev’ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn’t soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who’s winsome, she wins him_

_Copper hair with a gentle curl_

_That’s the girl I chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I’m not her girl_

_Don’t wish, don’t start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn’t born for the rose and pearl_

_There’s a girl I know_

_I love her so_

_I’m not her girl”_

Elsa finished the sorrowful song with fresh tears in her eyes. She looked up at Anna, with an expression of pure love and heartbreak. “I started writing it years ago and finished it tonight, that was the first time I’ve ever played it.” She whispered.

“Oh Elsa! That was beautiful.” she tenderly placed a loving kiss upon Elsa’s cheek. A deep blush replaced her lips and spread down Elsa’s neck and chest, disappearing beneath her silky blue pyjama shirt. Elsa’s breath hitched audibly as she ducked her head and ran her fingers through her bangs. “Oh! I’m so sorry Elsa, I was just so proud of you and I just didn’t think! I just wanted to show you how much that meant to me.”

“No Anna, its ok, really.” Elsa gave her a small smile and squeezed Anna’s hand.

“Really?”

“Really.” She assured with a broader smile and just for that Anna gave her another kiss. Elsa’s grin faulted, she looked down again and started playing with her hands.

“What is it?” Anna asked gently.

Elsa stayed quiet for a few minutes, it was clear to Anna that she was fighting some kind of internal battle, so she waited patiently and gave the blonde time to think. Elsa seemed to reach some kind of decision, she turned slightly to face Anna, took both of her hands in her own and whispered, “I’m ready.”

From the look on Elsa’s face to the sweaty palms in her own, Anna knew what was coming next. Her heart started thudding loudly in anticipation, she was suddenly nervous and even though she had waited for so long for this moment, now that it was here she couldn’t help but feel anxious. Her breaths came out short and sharp as Elsa stood and gestured for them to sit down on the bed. Elsa sat down on the edge, folding her legs underneath her as she fiddled with her nails. Anna sat opposite her, she took her sisters hands in her own and ran her thumbs in circles over Elsa’s palms. Anna looked at Elsa’s arms and noticed silver and red scars all the way up Elsa’s forearms. The sight made her feel sick, she never knew how severe her sister’s depression was. She wanted to ask, to comfort her, but she pushed that thought to aside -now was not the time for that conversation.

“It’s okay Els, whatever it is, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, I won’t run.” She looked into her sister’s eyes and tried to keep her expression neutral and understanding.

Elsa took a few deep breaths and began to recount her story.            “One morning, you woke me up early, it had been snowing and you adored the snow, so you begged me to build a snowman. I knew we shouldn’t, I knew we should have waited until Mama and Papa wake up but you were just so excited and I just couldn’t say no to you. So, we snuck out and went to play at the park across the road.” Elsa’s voice began to shake, “I- we were pretending that I had ice magic and I t-thought that you could jump from boulder to boulder, imagining that they were piles of snow I created from my p-powers. I shouldn’t have suggested it, I k-knew you w-were clumsy b-but you were having s-so much f-fun and I, I got c-carried a-away. Y-you were s-so high Anna! Y-you were g-going so f-fast a-and y-you slipped.” Elsa began to sob violently as the memory of that day came flooding back.

“Hey, hey! Elsa, it’s okay! Look at me Els, I’m fine, what ever happened I’m okay, I’m here now, I’m not hurt.” Anna pulled her sister in for a tight hug, running her hands over her back soothingly. Elsa cried hysterically into her shoulder, her tears soaking Anna’s blouse. The pain of the memory was still so raw for Elsa, she had never spoken to anyone about it before and had never forgiven herself for causing Anna so much pain.

After a while Elsa’s tears slowed enough for her to continue. “Y-you, h-hit the ground so hard! Your head h-hit the ice a-and you were knocked out. I-I couldn’t wake y-you. Mama and Papa w-were so mad with me and Papa blamed _me_! He, he rushed you to h-hospital and you were in a c-coma for a month! It was all my fault! I-I should h-have said no! I should have stopped y-you from climbing on those stupid rocks! Y-you a-almost d-died out there Anna! I hated myself, I _still_ _hate_ myself! So-so I locked myself away, every time I saw you I was petrified of hurting you again. I was y-your big s-sister I was s-supposed to p-protect you, n-not hurt you!

“A-After a while M-Mama and Papa tried to get m-me to come out of my room, but I couldn’t Anna! I couldn’t face you, I couldn’t face what I’d done to you! So, they home-schooled me, hired tutors and counsellors but I wouldn’t talk. How could I? Nobody understood. Nobody could see how much of a danger I was to you!”

Anna reached up to gently cup her face, Elsa tore her head away from Anna’s hand and suddenly stood up and pushed herself away from the redhead as if her presence was physically painful to her. She paced back and forth, wrapping her hands around her torso, hugging her body tightly.

“Can’t you see? I’m a monster! Papa never forgave me, you were the apple of his eye, he adored you, worshipped you and I almost took you away from him!” She was wild now, her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, her whole body shook with rage.

Anna timidly rose from the bed; her sister had snapped and it was clear there was more going on than what Elsa had told her. She kept her voice calm and soft as she cautiously approached her sister.

“Shh, Elsa, it’s okay.” She raised her arms in front of her, her palms facing outwards, “It’s okay.”

She repeated those words over and over as she slowly inched closer to her sister. When she was close enough she reached out with a shaky hand, gently resting it on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa flinched at the touch but didn’t remove the hand. Anna took another step closer, whispering softly as she placed another hand on the opposite shoulder. Elsa froze for a moment before throwing herself into Anna’s arms. Her legs gave way and they both fell to the ground. Anna pulled Elsa onto her lap and rocked her, soothingly pushing her bangs back and placed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Elsa’s breath hitched and her eyes slipped shut as she hummed quietly at the contact.

The morning sun had begun to peek through the clouds when the girls finally broke apart. Silently, Anna stook up, taking Elsa’s hands and led her to the bed. She pulled back the sheets and guided Elsa under the covers. She gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pushed a stray hair from her eyes.

“I’m just going to get changed but then I’ll come straight back okay? I promise I won’t leave you.” Elsa just nodded once in reply and Anna rushed off to get ready. A few minutes later she was hopping into bed. Elsa snuggled in closely to her sister, resting her head on Anna’s chest, the sound of her heartbeat soothing her as gentle fingers ran through her hair. Emotionally exhausted she quickly fell into a restless sleep.

Elsa’s night was fraught with nightmares. She dreamt that Anna had died on the ice, there was blood everywhere and Anna’s limbs were all bent at grotesque angles. Another dream she actually _had_ ice powers and had struck her young sister in the head, causing her to tumble to the ground as a white streak grew in her hair. Each time she woke, Anna had been right there, to hold and reassure her, whispering words of comfort in her ears and wiping her tears away. When the girls woke up a few hours later they felt more exhausted than they had before they went to bed. Elsa was still wound up from her dreams that she was terrified to let Anna out of her sight. So, Anna led her down to the kitchen, made them both hot chocolates and then took Elsa upstairs and ran her a bath. Once it was filled, she stepped out of the room and sang to her until she was under the water and covered by the bubbles. She then joined her sister in the bathroom and continued to sing whilst she gently ran her fingers Elsa’s hair.

“ _A window breaks, down a long dark street_

_And a siren wails, in the night_

_But I’m alright, ‘cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I’ve waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought I’d love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I’m all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I’m all the way back where I belong”_

A peaceful silence followed Anna’s song, tears fell from Elsa’s cheeks as the tender and pure love filled her heart with a warm serenity and she knew, in that moment that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what life was to throw at them, that Anna would always be there, through thick and thin, they would get through it. Together. _Always._


	4. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A mammoth of a chapter jam packed with fluffy and angst and we get to find out what Elsa has really been hiding from her sister all these years.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, talk of self-harm and lots of other depressing issues. Anywhooo i hope you enjoy it and please review!

Chapter Four:   
First Date

* * *

 

A week and a half after their first meeting, Hans had _finally_ contacted Anna to arrange a date. With Elsa’s big secret (mostly) now revealed, the girls had grown even closer and surprisingly, Anna had forgotten all about the redhead with those dreamy eyes and impressive sideburns. She squealed with delight as she threw down her phone and raced into her sister’s room.

“Elsa! Elsa! Guess what! Hans is taking me out on a date tonight!”

Utterly bewildered Elsa gave her sister a confused look. “Who is this Hans?” She asked.

“Oh! Heh, yeah well, um, I _totally_ forgot to tell you, but I met him the other week when I went out with Kristoff. He’s friends with him you see and well… we kind of bumped into each other and heh, we you know, really hit it off and ah… he asked me out.” She rambled - rather adorably so Elsa thought - “So yeah, he just messaged me and we’re going out for dinner tonight! Oh Elsa, you have to meet him! He’s gorgeous! He has red hair -a little darker than mine- sideburns and dreamy green eyes, oh and wonderfully toned physique!”

Elsa couldn’t help but get caught up in her sister’s excitement and laughed as her sister carried on like a teenage school girl. “So, I’m guessing you like this boy then?” she quipped.

“Yes!” Anna squealed again. “He’s so handsome and cute and sweet and he’s a real gentleman. He even bowed and asked me to dance with him and he called me a princess! And then he held the door open for me and walked me up the steps and then…” Anna’s cheeks reddened and she looked down to the ground, scuffing her toe on the floorboards.

“And then?” Her sister enquired curiously.

“And then he kissed me on the cheek!” her red face flushed even more as she bounced up and down on her toes.

“Wow Anna, he sounds wonderful, what time is he coming?”

“He’s picking me up at six. Ooh Elsa, you’ll get to meet him!”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Elsa replied plastering a smile on her face.

“Oh my, I have to get ready! What am I going to wear? Should I wear makeup? How should I do my hair? Should I have it down or up? Do you think I should wear a dress or a nice top? Oh, geez Elsa I don’t have much time!” Anna ran out of the room in a flurry, ignoring her sister’s mocking laugh behind her.

* * *

 

 _Four hours_ later, Anna was all dressed up and ready to go. She nervously paced around the living room as Elsa watched on from the kitchen, sipping from a warm mug of hot chocolate. Anna had decided to pull out all the stops for their first date. She had picked out a winter dress, it’s dark blue skirt rested just below her knee, decorated with deep pink flowers at the hem. The top half consisted of a black bodice with gold trim where it met the skirt at her hips and the vee of her bust. Underneath the gown, she wore a long sleeved, pale blue undershirt to ward off the cool night air as winter began to encroach upon the town of Arendelle. To complete the look, she donned knee high plain black boots with a small heel. She had worked her hair into her trademark twin plaits and had applied a light dusting of makeup.

“You know you’re going to wear a hole in the floorboards if you keep that up.” Elsa quipped leaning across the kitchen bench.

Anna chose not to answer but shot her a glare for good measure, to which Elsa replied, with a pink tongue poking out of her mouth. Anna just huffed and kept up her frantic pacing, glancing at the clock on the wall behind Elsa every few seconds.

“You know, I’m just surprised you were ready on time, you’re _usually_ notoriously late for everything.” Elsa teased.

“Humph.” Came the disgruntled reply.

To Anna’s relief a gentle knock wrapped against the door just moments later. Her heart leapt in her chest, thudding so hard she thought it would surely bruise. She shot her sister a look of excitement and apprehension as she skipped towards the door.

“Good evening princess,” Hans greeted playfully, bowing low with an arm out to the side and the other tucked into his chest.

Anna giggled into her hand and felt that ever persistent heat return to her cheeks. He wore a simple light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants and matching shoes. He looked very handsome Anna decided and she showed him into the house.

“Hans, I’d like you to meet my sister, Elsa.” Anna extended her arm towards her sister as Hans made his way over and held out his hand.

Timidly and with forced politeness she took it into her own hand and shook it softly. She was still very much unaccustomed with touching other people, after all it had been well over thirteen years since she had touched anyone new and even now, Anna was the only one she felt comfortable with having physical contact.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elsa.” Smiled Hans as he withdrew his hand and clasped it behind his back with the other.

“You too.” Elsa responded kindly. “Well, you two enjoy your evening, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to continue my drawing upstairs.” Elsa excused herself with a nod to Hans and a hug for Anna before making her way down the hall.

Hans offered his arm to Anna, “shall we go my princess?”

Anna held onto his elbow and allowed him to lead her towards the door. “We shall, sweet prince.” She giggled.

Soon enough they were arriving at an Italian restaurant. From the outside it looked very fancy, ivy climbed up the walls and over an archway in front of the door, twin small well-manicured shrubs sat in pots either side of the door and pleasant sweet aroma wafted down from the tiny flowers that sprung from the climbing ivy. Hans held the door open for Anna and shortly they were led to their table by a waiter. The interior of the restaurant felt warm and intimate, each table had a small candle floating in a bowl of water with rose petals resting on top. More candles sat upon wall sconces bathing the room in a gentle, golden glow. Soft classical music played in the background and fairy lights twinkled from the ceiling.

The setting was very romantic Anna decided as she peered around at all the other happy couples at their various tables. The same waiter walked over and handed them a menu each, stating that he’d give them a few minutes before returning to take their orders. Anna began reading through the list of foods available, each sounding more delicious than the last. The pair ended up choosing some garlic bread to share for entrée, spaghetti bolognaise for Anna’s main, meat-lover’s pizza for Hans and for desert; Hans and Anna agreed to share the chocolate fondue. The waiter look their order with a smile and left the duo in peace. A slightly awkward silence followed his departure as Anna tried to figure out something to say.

Hans peered over at Anna, “Hi.” He said.

“Hi-hi me?” she replied awkwardly, gesturing to herself.

Hans laughed warmly at the strawberry blonde before asking her about her day. The pair engaged in small talk until the waiter returned with their entrée. “So, you and your sister are pretty close now?” Han’s enquired.

“Now, yes. A few months ago, we didn’t talk at all, she would lock herself in her room and ignore me all the time. I never saw her, it was like I was an only child. She only ever came out when our parents forced her to and then when they died she stopped coming out altogether. I hated it, I mean, I loved her – as a sister of course, - but being shut out killed me. When Mama and Papa didn’t come home she was all I had left and she completely rejected me. I thought it was _my_ fault, I thought _I’d_ done something to hurt her but I didn’t know what it was. Then, that night after I met you, she opened up and told me what had happened and well, then I knew, I _knew_ it was all my fault. Me being my _stupid,_ irresponsible, impulsive self, I didn’t think about the consequences and I ended up getting really hurt. Elsa blamed herself, _still blames herself_ but it wasn’t her fault at all, it was mine and I just wish I could do something to make her see that.” Hans stayed silent for a moment whilst trying to process the information overload he’d just received from the strawberry blonde. “Sorry, I was rambling a little. In short, yes, we’re close now. She’s still hiding something from me, but I have no idea what it is.”

“Listen, I know little about you and your sister but you were both little kids at the time, right?” Anna nodded glumly, “so, I doubt that either of you are to blame. You were probably both just kids being kids, our brains haven’t developed enough to consider the consequences at that age, we just act, do. Did she intentionally hurt you?” Anna shook her head, “no, see no one is to blame, the past is in the past, move on and let it go, Anna.”

Anna smiled slightly, “why do you have to be so smart?” She grumbled.

“It’s one of my many charming features, that and my _dreamy eyes_ apparently.” He groused.

Anna went bright red and hoped to all that was good and kind, that she hadn’t accidentally said those words out loud the first time they met. The rest of the evening continued in a similar fashion, with a few rounds of flirtatious banter between the two.

After dinner, they took a stroll through a nearby park, after a few paces Han’s turned to face Anna and using his finger, wiped a sneaky smudge of chocolate fondue off her lip. Anna giggled and took his hand, together they walked around the little pond in the middle of the park, occasionally giving each other a gentle bump with their shoulder. Anna squealed in delight when she found a mother duck and ducklings, she scooped the balls of fluff up in her hands,

“Aww, aren’t you cute!” She cooed. The mother duck squawked at her until the babies were safely on the ground again. She watched them waddle off back to the water where they proceeded to splash around. “They’re adorable!” she cooed to Hans who stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled up in the warm embrace, pushing back into his chest.

“I can think of something that’s even more adorable.” He whispered in her ear, she turned her head to meet his gaze as his lips came down to greet hers. The kiss was warm and gentle, nothing more than just a soft press of lips and never ending sweetness. Anna hummed contently as they pulled apart. They stayed in their embrace, watching the ducks frolic and the stars peek through the clouds in the darkening sky.

When it started getting cold Hans led Anna back to the car and drove her home. “I had a great time tonight,” he said as walked her to the door.

“Me too,” Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes she gave him another kiss. The second one lasted a little longer and their mouths moved a tenderly against each other. Her heart thrummed merrily in her chest as tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She gave him another quick peck as they separated and thanked him for the wonderful evening.

She let herself in the house, feeling a little giddy as if she was walking on clouds. The house was quiet and the only light came from the kitchen. As quietly as she could Anna walked to their bedroom, Elsa was already fast asleep in their bed. She looked peaceful, Anna noted as she pulled the blanket up a little further so it was now tucked under her chin. She gave her sister a light kiss to the forehead before changing into her nightgown and walked over to her side, sliding in and curling up against her sister.

The next morning Anna was in a very good mood, “someone is very chipper this morning, I take it that your date went well then?” Elsa asked as her sister skipped into the kitchen where she was busy preparing pancakes for breakfast.

Anna sighed blissfully “it was amazing Elsa.” She replied dreamily, staring into space. “He was so sweet and romantic-” She began as she recounted her evening. “-and then we went for a walk around this cute little pond and I found the most adorable ducks and then...” she paused; shifting her gaze a spot in the floor as her cheeks burned a little. She toyed with a lock of copper hair and shifted awkwardly on the spot.

“And then?” Elsa pressed gently. Anna mumbled something incomprehensible “I’m sorry, I missed that, what did you say?” Elsa was pretty sure she knew what her sister was about to say but was enjoying seeing her so flustered -it was a very cute look on her.

“Heh, um, he err-” Elsa repressed a giggle as her sister struggled to form a sentence “-kissed me.” She finally finished, now sporting a rather vibrant blush.

“Oh.” Was Elsa’s reply, she was working very hard to repress a rather unbecoming snort whilst mentally comparing Anna’s cheeks to the colour of an over-ripe tomato.

“Mmhm, _oh_.” She replied. The pair remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing how to continue the conversation. “So, um, pancakes?” Said Anna, desperately searching for a distraction.

“Huh?” Muttered Elsa, snapping out of her own thoughts, “yes, right, pancakes.” She turned back to the stove, pouring the thickened batter into the pan and watching the bubbles begin to form.

“Hey, Els?” the redhead questioned softly, “um, do you, I don’t know, wanna do something today? Like go somewhere? It’s just, I know you haven’t left the house in years but I want to do something special with you today.”

“Oh, um” Replied Elsa uneasily. She did of course, want to spend time with her sister but it had been so long since she’d left the house (other than that one night all those months ago) and if she was being honest with herself the thought of crowds made her feel a little nervous.

Sensing her sister’s discomfort Anna sought to reassure her, “I don’t mean anywhere busy or anything, just for like a coffee or a walk along the beach or something.”

Elsa mulled over her answer for a few moments, it wasn’t that she was afraid of people or even leaving the house, it was just that this had been her life for so long that it was a little overwhelming. She looked her sister, her eyes were soft and caring, no pressure, no expectations.

“Sure, just as long as it’s nowhere busy okay?”

“Yay!” The auburn girl squealed, her face lighting up with joy. “There’s this charming little coffee shop just down the road with a beautiful lake out the back. We could walk there, it’s really quiet and relaxing and I know you’re just going to love it.”

“Sounds perfect.” Elsa replied warmly.

The girls ate their breakfast together, Elsa daintily using her utensils to cut the pancakes into small squares and delicately placing them in her mouth. Anna on the other hand drowned hers in maple syrup, rolled it up and was taking large bites as the sticky liquid ran down her thumb. Not wanting a single drop to go to waste she sucked on the side of her thumb whilst her sister shot her a look from the opposite end of the table.

“What?” Anna asked with a mouthful of food. Elsa merely rolled her eyes and gave a light chuckle. After breakfast, the sisters prepared themselves for the day, when they were ready Anna lightly took Elsa’s hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and led her out the door. She kept glancing at her sister, making sure she was okay, ready to turn back at any given moment. Thankfully, Elsa appeared quiet, relaxed- peaceful even, and she silently gave thanks to the warmer weather and clear blue that graced the sky.

When they arrived at the coffee shop no more than ten minutes later Elsa held the door open for Anna who giggled and gave a playful curtsey, “why thank you milady.”

“You’re welcome your Highness.” Elsa teased with a slight nod of her head. They ordered their drinks and went to sit down at a table.

“You were right.” Elsa sighed peacefully sometime later.

“Oh? About what?” The curious redhead enquired with a small tilt of her head.

“About it being beautiful here.” Elsa replied, she turned to her sister now with a serious expression. “Thank you for bringing me here Anna. I had locked myself away for so long that I truly forgot how much beauty there is in the world, you have made me see that, you’ve reminded me of all I have hidden myself from. I’ve been looking at the world through such ugly eyes for so long, all that I used to love ended up hurting me and I guess it clouded my vision – tainted my perspective. But now you’ve set it right again, from the moment you snuck into my room, you began to change me, to make me see the world through your own eyes. You helped me remember all that I had forgotten and I don’t think I ever thanked you for it.” Elsa’s voice quivered slightly at the end as tears prickled in her eyes.

“Oh Elsa.” She cooed tenderly, pulling the blonde into a loving embrace and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

For the first time in forever Anna was lost for words, she could however, respond by simply holding her sister and she sympathetically stroked golden tresses. The sisters stayed in their embrace until a brunette waitress served their double hot chocolates. Elsa sniffed softly as she wiped a delicate finger under her eyes.

After finishing their drinks Anna and Elsa walked around the lake- that was until Anna found a particularly interesting tree and within seconds was climbing up high into its branches.

“Come on Elsa, climb up! The view is amazing.” She called down to her sister who looked both impressed with her sister’s ability to climb so high so fast- apparently leaving the clumsy persona on the ground and also a little shocked at her childish antics.

“Um, no, thank you. I’d much prefer to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground.”

“But you’re missing the incredible view! You can even see our house from here. Besides, wasn’t it you who just said that I was the one showing you the beauty of the world and all you missed out on? Well climbing trees is one of those things and this view is defiantly a beauty you can’t miss out on.”

As much as Elsa really wanted to stay right where she was, her sister had made a very valid point and she knew just how stubborn the redhead could be, she couldn’t see her getting out of this at all.

“Fine.” She grumbled. “Just give me a minute.”

Elsa walked around the tree a few times, trying to decide exactly how she was going to get up, she may be taller than her sister, but Anna possessed more physical prowess than she did and had most likely had a lot more practice at this than herself. Anna, to her credit was being remarkably patient, despite the tree suddenly gaining the ability to snort as it tried to hold back a giggle or two. She finally decided upon which branch to start from and after a few failed attempts, managed to pull herself up onto the limb. Anna held out a hand and helped Elsa climb onto the same branch as her. Together they peered out through a slight clearing in the leaves, Anna pointed out their home, which looked remarkably different from this height, or perhaps it was just because her memories of the structure were rather foggy that made it look different, either way looking around at all of the other homes that surrounded it made her feel insignificant in a way. Anna lowered herself onto the thick limb, straddling it and leaning against the trunk. She held out her arms and motioned for Elsa to snuggle against her, Elsa gave her a _look_ but couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes her sister was using on her.

Begrudgingly she lowered herself with as much grace as one could manage being in such a precarious position and leant her back against her sister’s chest. Anna brought her arms around Elsa’s waist and ran her arms over her wrists. She noted how the red marks had grown paler and there didn’t appear to be any fresh ones. This brought Anna a sense of relief, but she still wanted to ask Elsa about them. She lightly traced one of the larger silver scars with the tip of her finger and felt her sister tense against her as she tried to pull her arm away.

“Elsa,” she kept her voice calm and understanding, she wasn’t really sure how to phrase the question she wanted to ask, she didn’t want her sister to close herself off if things suddenly became too personal but she needed to know _why_ , so she asked.

Elsa took in a deep shuddering breath and held it for a few moments. She remained silent whilst she tried to gather her thoughts. Anna waited patiently and resumed tenderly tracing the marks on her sister’s wrists. Brushing her hair back with her hands, Elsa let out her breath and sighed.  

“I-I, I hated myself Anna, for everything I did. It was more than I could handle and hurting myself made some of the pain from hurting you lesson a little. I felt like it was my way of relieving your pain, I needed to feel what you felt in order to ease some of my guilt. The relief was only ever temporary, the marks only made it worse, they were a constant reminder of what I’d done and in some way, I felt like it was only what I deserved. I deserved this constant reminder, the constant pain because you would always have yours and even though you never knew just what I’d done, I did and it was killing me. I was a monster – I am _still_ a monster and I felt ugly on the inside and I needed the outside to match that too.

“These scars represented the emotional ones I have internally, the ones that would never heal, the ones that reopened every time I heard you outside my door, or watched you come home from school each day. I so desperately wanted to open up to you but I kept reminding myself of how truly disgusting I was and how much damage I could do and so I kept myself locked away, bathing in my own pain and shame.” Anna felt Elsa’s back rise and fall unevenly as tears streamed from her eyes. She rubbed soothing circles with her palm over her back as she felt her own eyes prickling.

“Elsa, you need to forgive yourself, it wasn’t your fault. You’re not a monster and you certainly aren’t ugly. And I’m not just speaking of your physical beauty, you are the kindest, gentlest, warmest person I know. You care so deeply for me and that much is evident with just how far you willing to go to keep me safe- even though there was never any real danger. You sacrificed your own childhood because you didn’t want to hurt me. You have the most beautiful soul Elsa and I **_never_** want to hear you speak of yourself like that again, because if you saw yourself through my eyes, you’d see a queen, someone who deserves to be adored and worshipped because you are that selfless, that kind and that loving that you should be treated like royalty.”

Anna leant forward and tenderly kissed the side of Elsa’s temple. She relaxed against the tree a little more and wrapped her arms around her sister’s, pulling them in to wrap around her waist, with her thumb she drew light circles on the skin between her thumb and forefinger. The embrace felt intimate but at the same time it felt right, comfortable and warm. As she mulled over what Elsa had said something struck her as odd. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it felt like there was something _more_ behind Elsa’s words, like she was still hiding something, afraid of hurting Anna still.

It was the way she talked about ugly and ashamed, being a monster, that seemed out of place. She put herself in her sister’s shoes and thought about the guilt she would have been feeling, the pain and horror of hurting her but not matter how much she ran it through her head she couldn’t understand why Elsa would feel ashamed or ugly. It just didn’t make sense.

“Look Elsa, I know that there’s more to this than what you’re letting on and I get that you may not want or be ready to talk about it, but I never want you to think those things about yourself. Because you are so beautiful – inside and out – and you’re incredibly intelligent but right now, for someone who is so smart, you’re acting really dumb. There is nothing, _absolutely_ nothing you could say or do to me that would ever make me think less of you. This monster you see inside, is nothing but a figment of your imagination and one that you need to banish immediately because to me, you are perfect and everything I could only wish to be myself.”

Elsa sighed again, more mournful this time, a little tired and defeated. “No Anna, you don’t understand-”

“Then tell me! Help me understand, because you’re right, I don’t get it, how could I when I have no clue what is eating you up?” She was getting angry now, her hands started shaking a little as she withdrew them from her sister’s waist to fold them in front of her own chest.

“I-I can’t! Okay? I just can’t tell you, not now, maybe not ever!” Elsa’s voice shook a little as she scooted herself further forward on the branch, putting more distance between herself and Anna.

Anna let out a frustrated growl and stood up on the limb, “Seriously Elsa! You’re shutting me out again! What could be so bad, really? _God_ , you’re infuriating a times and you’re acting like a petulant child!”

“Anna, just drop it okay?”

Anna was about to retaliate but Elsa had turned to face her and her expression was hard and unyielding.

“Fine!” She spat and with that, she jumped down from the tree and ran home, ignoring Elsa’s pleas for her to stop or wait. She raced straight up stairs and slammed her door shut, locking Elsa out. The irony of the sudden role reversal didn’t escape her and if she hadn’t been so god damn angry she may have even laughed.

“Anna! Anna, let me in! _Please_ , I need you to understand!” Elsa cried from the opposite side of the locked door.

“So, you’re going to tell me then?” She spat indignantly at the wood in front of her.

A pause

“Well, no but-”

“Forget it Elsa! Just go away. I’m not in the mood to play your childish games.” Silence. Painful, uncomfortable and infuriating silence. The only sounds that could be heard were two sets of heavy breathing.

Anna glared at the door for a moment or two, as if daring it to scream back at her, instead she heard a thump of, presumably, Elsa’s back slumping against the wooden door as she slid down to the ground. That noise alone crushed her and the sorrowful sobs that followed were enough to tear her heart in two. She felt so betwixt and between. On one hand, she wanted to rip the door open, take Elsa in her arms and wipe away her tears, but on the other she was still so angry and frustrated at her that all she wanted to do was lock herself away and ignore Elsa for all eternity. The latter won out – except, well, maybe not for all eternity, maybe just a day or two.

Some hours later Anna awoke to a dark room, one that was both familiar and unfamiliar. She sat up in bed and pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes and rubbed as the fog began to lift from her head. Peering around she realised that she was in her own room, in her own bed. Alone. A sudden pang of guilt hit her as the events of yesterday flitted back to memory. Admittedly she had been acting very childish herself, she pushed Elsa when she knew that it would only make her close up even more and then when things got too hard she ran and then locked her out.

It seemed shutting people out ran in the family – she concluded as she got up and walked to the door – as did stubbornness and sleeping outside of locked doors she decided when she opened the door to find her sister slumped over and curled up on the floor. The act both broke her and warmed her heart and she pondered whether Elsa had ever found her in this position before. It was more than likely that she had as Anna had spent many nights outside of Elsa’s room and more often than not fell asleep right there.

It was with a heavy heart that she silently stepped over her sister’s slumbering form and made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself she splashed the cold water to her face and studied her appearance in the mirror for a while. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair resembled a lion’s mane and her normal cheery disposition had faded from her features. With a sigh, she turned away from the mirror before making her way into Elsa’s room, taking the doona off her bed and walking back to gently drape it over her and retreat back into her own bedroom.

Sleep, it seemed, was going to be an elusive thing tonight, Anna’s brain had decided to go into overdrive as it ran through her and Elsa’s conversation yesterday. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt and the more her guilt rose. As much as her petulant stubbornness wanted her to stay put and give Elsa more of a taste of what she had experienced for so many years, her heart was aching at the thought of her sister on the cold hard floor outside. Those memories, the ones of how she felt every time that infernal slice of wood remained unyielding were still too raw and so she wasn’t at all surprised to suddenly find herself crouching down beside her sister, with her hand on her shoulder to gently rouse her.

“Anna?” her voice was hoarse and gravely as she rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The next moment she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug as her sister broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks as her chest was wracked with sobs. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She repeated over and over, rocking herself in Anna’s arms.

“No Elsa, I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m the one who pushed you when you clearly weren’t ready. I was being selfish and stupid and stubborn and impulsive. I _do_ understand that these things are hard for you to talk about and whilst I don’t understand why you would think about yourself that way, I know that pushing you is only going to make you retreat more and that it’s really not the right way to go about it. The truth is, that I was just so angry at you for thinking that of yourself that I focussed on the why instead of trying to help you. For that, I am truly sorry. I won’t push you again, when you are ready, I’ll be waiting. Just, please promise me that you’ll stop thinking those things about yourself, promise me that every time you look in the mirror you will tell yourself that you’re beautiful, intelligent and pure. There is nothing more important to me than your happiness, okay? Nothing.”

Unable to respond verbally, Elsa simply nodded and leaned into the kiss Anna placed on her forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She extracted herself from the embrace and helped Elsa onto her feet as she led her to her own bed. She sat the blonde on the edge of the mattress, fetched her a nightgown and turned her back as her sister got undressed. With that done she drew back the covers, helping Elsa to slip under them before tucking her in and heading back to the door.

“You’re not-” she gestured to the bed.

“No.” Anna sighed. “Not tonight, I still need time to think.” Elsa’s face dropped and fresh tears formed in her eyes, “Um, maybe- maybe tomorrow night, okay?”

Elsa nodded solemnly “okay.” Anna gave her a small smile before turning back to the hallway. “Anna?”

“Hmm?” She paused turning back to her sister for a second.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too Els.”

The next morning things were still pretty tense between the sisters. Anna was uncharacteristically quiet and Elsa wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Did you sleep well?” Anna asked sometime later- albeit with a bit of a grimace on her face, because, how could she have slept well after spending more than half the night on a cold wooden floor after a very emotionally challenging afternoon.

“Mm.” Came the non-committal reply which was neither here nor there.

“Did you, err, have any nightmares?” She asked cautiously.

“No.”

“Well, that’s good.” She tried to sound happy, she knew she should have felt relieved but instead she couldn’t help but feel, disappointed?

Yes, she felt disappointed. Disappointed in the fact that her sister, it seemed, no longer _needed_ her and that, to Anna, was completely inconceivable and totally not okay. She didn’t know why she felt this way, but she was afraid of what may happen if Elsa no longer needed her at all. She knew it was selfish, to need her sister to need her in some kind of messed up egotistical way, but she couldn’t help it and she knew she should feel bad because when the day comes that Elsa no longer needs Anna, it would mean that her sister is finally whole and had left the past in the past and had overcome all her demons. That should be a happy day, right? Then why did Anna find herself dreading the moment when that day finally comes?

Anna shook her head, those thoughts needed to be banished immediately lest she wanted to turn into a blubbering mess and then have said sister asking what was wrong. No. Not going to happen. So, Anna turned on her heel and headed up the stairs and jumped into a scolding hot shower, allowing the water to dissipate some of the stress and foreboding she was feeling. Meanwhile she mulled over the fact that she should be finding the hilarity and once again irony in that she - despite being the youngest sibling - was in fact acting like the over protective older one. Though, she supposed, that they hadn’t really had much experience in being sisters, not truly. Not when the accident happened when she was all of five years of age and then came the thirteen years of separation. Alas, that thought was also one to be pushed away, those feelings were not quite ones she wanted to face right now.

Not quite finding the willpower to turn off the shower herself she allowed the hot water to run out before wrapping a towel around her body and trudging back to her bedroom. Once dressed, Anna made her way back down to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of coco pops. She pulled out her phone and fired off a quick message to Joan.

_Hey, are you busy? Like now?_

_-No, what’s wrong? -_ What’s wrong, her friend seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

_Elsa and I had a pretty big fight last night and I need a warm hug_

_-Right, give me half an hour and I’ll meet you at that coffee place near yours, ‘Pabbie’s’ I think it’s called_

_Cool, see you soon. Xx_

_-Hang in there okay? Warm hugs are on their way! Xx_

Chuckling a little, Anna set her phone down and put her empty bowl in the dishwasher before going back upstairs to pull on a pair of shoes. She stopped at Elsa’s door on her way out, knocking three times despite it being open.

“Um, I’m going out with Joan for a bit. I’ll be back later.”

Elsa looked up from her drawings to nod briefly, “Okay, have fun.” She gave a weak smile and Anna waved at her awkwardly before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

 

“Right. Sit, I’m getting the drinks and when I come back you’re going to tell me exactly what happened.” Joan ordered no more than twenty minutes later -only after giving Anna a very enthusiastic warm hug of course.

She was soon striding back to Anna carrying a large double hot chocolate and a triple chocolate muffin for Anna and a large cappuccino for herself. Anna couldn’t help but smile at her friend, she of course knew exactly how to cheer Anna up.

“You know what?” Joan asked, “it’s a warm day, why don’t we go and sit under that tree over there.” It just so happened, that that tree was the very same tree she and Elsa had climbed only yesterday. Tears prickled in her eyes as she shook her head violently. “Okay… we’ll stay right here.” She took a seat opposite Anna, handed her the hot chocolate and muffin and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Right, what did that tree do to you, to bring you so much pain?”

With a deep, shuddering breath, Anna launched into her retelling of the fight she and Elsa had the day before. Joan had scooted her chair around and was now cradling Anna in her arms whilst the redhead sobbing inconsolably.

“Hey now,” Joan cooed, “it’s okay Anna, it’s okay. You and Elsa will get through this, things will go back to how they before, you’ll see. You both just need time is all.” Anna simply nodded into her chest as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Eww, okay I get that you’re really upset right now but we have napkins, you know?”

Anna couldn’t help the small chuckle that rumbled in her chest, she knew Joan was just teasing her to get her to cheer up a little -it worked.

“There, that’s the Anna I know and love!” Anna scoffed at this before giving her friend a light tap to the shoulder with the back of her hand. Slowly she was able to compose herself a little more and pulled back from the embrace.

“Thanks Joan. I needed that, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up.”

“Meh, what are friends for huh?”

“Friends? Is that want you think we are?” She joked, she felt supported enough to do that now, even after the twenty-four hours she’d just had. “You do realise that I’m only using you for the free chocolate, right?”

“Oh, and here I was thinking that you loved me!” Joan feigned a hurt expression whilst clutching her heart dramatically. This earned her another playful swat to the shoulder and a slight giggle from the redhead.

“Love!” Anna scoffed, “Pfft, is that what you think this is? Oh Joan, you really are naïve.”

She flinched for a second as Joan looked like she was about to tackle Anna to the ground, instead dexterous fingers lodged themselves into the side of her ribs and stomach, tickling her relentlessly until she was crying again and had almost slipped off her seat. Joan finally relented, only after Anna had gone so red that she looked like she was about to pass out and she now sat hunched over in her chair, with her lungs burning as they greedily gulped down precious air.

Once Anna had recovered enough to form speech, Joan changed the subject to her most recent date with Hans and a rambling Anna rapidly retold every detail about that night. Joan tried to hang onto every word her best friend spoke but that was rather difficult when she was talking so fast that her sentences mashed together and whatever the last part was, had gone straight over Joan’s head.

“Okay, I got most of that but didn’t quite catch the ending. What did you say?”

“Gah! You’re just like Elsa!” -her heart clenched slightly- “I said he kissed me.”

“Ooh! Anna and Hans sitting in a tree…”

“Oh, shut up!” Anna squawked.

“So, the kiss? How was it? Did he use tongue?” Joan looked at Anna excitedly, her eyebrows wagging.

“Seriously? It was our first date! Of course, there was no tongue! What do you think I am? Some kind of hussy?” she replied crossing her arms across her chest with a pout of her lips.

“Oh, my god Anna. Who’s the naïve one now? If you think tongue on a first date is bad… you know what, I’m not even going to continue that sentence, it contains adult themes and since I’m _obviously_ the only adult here…” Anna shot her a quick glare and poked her tongue out at Joan. “Anyway, I did ask, how was it?”

“It was nice.” Anna replied coyishly.

“Just nice?”

“Gah! Are you seriously expecting a full rundown of every detail?” Anna asked, she could feel her cheeks burning.

“Yes, yes I am. This was your first kiss! It’s a huge deal.” Joan flapped her arms at her friend’s frustrating lack of details.

“Fine. The first time he kissed me was sweet, closed lips, nothing more than a soft peck. The second-”

“Wait! You kissed him twice?”

“Yes! Now keep up! The second, was at my front door, it lasted a little longer, and was a little more… heated I guess. Oh, and that wasn’t my first kiss, you were remember? That time at Oaken’s, we both got a little drunk” – Joan raised her eyebrows giving Anna a disbelieving look – “okay a lot drunk and you kissed me because you had always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl.”

“Okay, yes I do remember that, although I also vaguely remember you turning around and snogging the closest guy to you, which just so happened to be Kristoff.”

“Oh, my god, that’s right! The poor guy was so scared that he ran off with the next dude he could find.” Anna laughed fondly at the memory.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how our dear Kristoff came out too.” Both girls dissolved into a fit of giggles at this point and by the time she was walking home a few hours later, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was now as light as a feather.

Anna practically skipped through the front door and up the stairs - okay, maybe she was literally skipping - and headed straight for Elsa’s room. The blonde heard her footfalls and just as she appeared in her doorway, Elsa hastily hid her most recent drawing under a large pile of papers.

Anna continued to skip right up to her sister and wordlessly pulled her into a gigantic hug. “I love you.” She said.

Elsa was a little taken aback by the redhead’s sudden change of disposition and couldn’t help but catch that infectious smile that was plastered over her face. “I love you too.” She sighed pleasantly.

“What were you working on?” The always inquisitive Anna asked.

“Oh, that? It was nothing, just a little scribble.” She said with the wave of her hand as she tried to sound as nonchalant as she could, but she heard the subtle tension in its timbre and just hoped her sister hadn’t heard it too.

“Oh, okay.” Anna brushed it off, she could tell Elsa was embarrassed about whatever the drawing was of and her curiosity had definitely spiked, but she knew now not to push and pretended as though she hadn’t noticed anything. “So, dinner? What would you like? I’m cooking tonight.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Anna, you, flames, hot pans? This seems like a disaster waiting to happen.” Elsa teased.

Anna simply glared back at the blonde, “I’ll have you know that I’ve cooked plenty of times before and not once have I burned the house down!”

“I did figure as much since we’re still standing in it, but if that’s the case then just cook whatever you want, I’m not fussed.”

“Fine, we’re having spaghetti then.” Anna spun around on the spot and proceeded to skip back towards the kitchen.

She pulled out all of the necessary ingredients (a tin of crushed tomatoes, a jar of pasta sauce, crushed garlic, a carrot, mince and spaghetti) okay so maybe she was cheating a little with this meal, but she was tired and really not up to making anything fancy tonight. Turning on the stove she put the mince in the frypan to brown and began to grate the carrot- you know, for the sake of having at least one vegetable in there. Once the meat was brown she turned down the heat and poured water into a saucepan for the spaghetti. The next step was to add in the grated carrot, let that cook for a few minutes before adding in a decent dollop of garlic, tin of tomatoes (hey look, another vegie!) and the jar of pasta sauce. She gave it all a stir before resting the spoon to the side and placing the lid on and leaving it to simmer. Anna then turned her attention to the water which was now bubbling away nicely and added in the pasta and swirling it around so that it wouldn’t stick to the sides.

With the meal cooking away nicely, she started to tidy up the mess she’d made - how did she make such a mess with such an easy meal? – placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and giving the bench a quick wipe down. She then pulled out two bowls and a fork and spoon for both her and Elsa before setting the table and even lighting a single candle. Elsa came downstairs just ten minutes later and dinner was just about ready.

“Ooh, something smells good!” She exclaimed, giving Anna a smile.

“Thanks. It’s almost ready too.” She replied returning her sister’s grin.

Elsa walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke, “Drink?” She asked.

“Yes please.” Anna turned back to the meal she was preparing and pulled out a string of spaghetti, she tasted it and declared that it was cooked perfectly. She turned off the heat and drained the pasta over the sink before serving it onto the bowls she had pulled out earlier. She gave the mince one last stir and spooned it on top of the spaghetti. Last but not least, she topped it off with some grated cheese and carried both bowls to the table. She and Elsa sat down together and began their meal.

“This is delicious Anna, I’m impressed.” Said Elsa appreciatively.

“Oh, I didn’t really do much, just threw it all together really. But thank you. I just wanted to do something nice for you, that’s all.”

“Why?” Questioned Elsa inquisitively.

“No reason, just because.”

“Okay…”

The remainder of the meal was eaten mostly in peace with idle chit-chat here and there. After they’d finished Elsa cleared their plates whilst Anna prepared desert, and by prepared she merely pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and dusted it with milo.

“Movie?” Elsa asked as she took her bowl from Anna.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know, you pick.” Elsa sat herself down at the end of the couch, leaning against the armrest with her legs tucked in. Anna rolled her eyes and picked chose one of her favourites. “What are we watching dear princess?” she teased.

Anna ignored her sister’s jab and held up the case for her to see. “Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl.”

Once the DVD was all she up she picked up her bowl of ice cream off the coffee table and sat down next to Elsa. Anna bounced up and down in her seat a little as the movie began and squealed girlishly when a young Orlando Bloom flitted onto the screen. Elsa just gave her a sideways glance and chuckled at her over-excited sister. Soon their bowls were empty and left to sit on the coffee table as Anna scooted closer to the blonde and snuggled up in her arms.

Much to Elsa’s annoyance, Anna knew every single line and was therefore reciting them as the movie played. “I cannot just step aside and let you escape!” she quoted and then proceeded to hum along to the tune that played whilst Jack and Will battled with their swords. She couldn’t help but giggle at Anna, she found the redhead’s adoration for the movie to be entirely too adorable and found herself getting caught up in the magic of the film. Anna’s squeal when William _finally_ kissed Elizabeth was so loud and so high pitched that Elsa was sure she heard dogs barking in the street.

“We’re devils, we’re black sheep and really bad eggs… drink up me hearties yo ho!” And with one last smirk and the closing of Jack’s compass the movie was over and Anna was again humming along to the theme song.

“Come on scallywag, let’s get you to bed.” Said Elsa as she untangled herself from Anna and held out a hand to pull the redhead off the couch. Anna grumbled but allowed her sister to drag her from the comfort of the lounge and followed her up the stairs.

“Wait, Elsa. Um… would you… I mean only if you want to of course, but, err… do you - would you please – err play something for me? Like on your piano? It’s just that I have only heard you play once recently and I, well I miss it. A lot. And it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m not saying you have to or anything, obviously, it’s your piano and your fingers and heh.” Elsa quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Anna. “Gah. Please, Elsa, bestest sister in the whole wide world, would you pretty please play something for me?” She stared up at the blonde with puppy dog eyes and a pout with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes at the redhead. “How could I say no to that face?” She teased and gave Anna a playful kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Yay!” Squealed Anna. She grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her into her room.

Elsa sat on the seat, poised with her back straight and lowered her fingers onto the keys. “I wrote this very recently, it isn’t quite finished and still needs a little work though.” She started playing a gentle melody, her delicate fingers daintily skimming each key.

_“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like, I’m the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don’t feel, don’t them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can’t hold me back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Here I stand and here I’ll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can’t get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe_

_I know I left a life behind but I’m too relieved to grieve_

 

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can’t hold me back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Here I stand and here I’ll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway”_

 

“Oh, Elsa, that was beautiful! Thank you for playing it for me. I loved the lyrics, they were really empowering, I can’t wait to hear it when it’s done.” Anna reached over and gave her sister a hug.

“Thank you.” She replied bashfully. “Now, can we _please_ go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

After a quick deviation into her own room to get changed Anna traipsed into Elsa’s room and flopped herself down on the bed unceremoniously.

“You can’t sleep on top of the covers Anna, you’ll get cold.” Elsa tried yanking the blankets out from under her sister but the redhead refused to budge and blindly swiped her hand at the blonde as if she was trying to shoo off an annoying fly, whilst muttering something incoherently. Now that she was in bed (well, _on_ the bed), the full weight of her exhaustion hit her and moving simply wasn’t an option. Elsa however, was not taking no for an answer and devised a plan of attack. She lowered her voice and spoke very close to Anna’s ear.

“Don’t make me find out if you’re still as ticklish as you were when we were kids.” That threat was enough to make Anna crack open an eye, it’s twin quickly followed suit and then widened in fear.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she responded, Elsa was now hovering over her with her fingers held at the ready, inching closer to Anna’s side with every second she remained still.

“Watch me!” Elsa lunged forward digging her fingers into Annas sides and stomach, the blonde straddled her, pinning the redhead down on the mattress. She twisted and turned and writhed underneath her older sister, her eyes shut tight. Gasping for air, Anna squealed and flailed about, desperately trying to get the blonde off her. Elsa used one hand to pin Anna’s wrists above her head whilst the other continued to dig into her ribs. She leant down so that their noses were almost touching, “Do you yield princess?” Elsa teased.

Anna bobbed her head up and down rapidly “I yield, I yield!” She cried.

Elsa grinned wickedly, “Good.” Her voice was low and husky, the redhead stilled beneath her but she didn’t release her sister’s hands.

After a few moments of silence, Elsa was still on top of Anna, nose to nose, staring intently into her eyes as if she was delving into her soul.

“Ah… Elsa.” Anna uncomfortably squirmed a little under her sister. “You can get off me now…”

Elsa’s head snapped up as a deep blush covered her face. “Oh, right. Oops, sorry.” Elsa quickly hopped off her sister, her face beet-red and threw herself under the covers, dragging the doona over her head.

Anna was officially confused at her sister’s behaviour, but she brushed it off as getting a little carried away and Elsa’s inexperience in sisterly affection. She rolled onto her side and scooted closer to her sister, as she draped an arm over Elsa’s waist she felt her stiffen slightly.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, just tired I guess.” Elsa replied, although her tone wasn’t as convincing as she had hoped. She gently patted Anna’s hand before closing her eyes and slipping off to sleep.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Anna noticed that Elsa seemed distant, withdrawn even. It didn’t appear to be entirely intentional but Anna found that Elsa would often be lost deep in thought and she’d have to repeat what she’d said. She was also spending even more time in her room, drawing, reading and writing. Each time Anna asked what she was working on Elsa would blush furiously and brush her off, often muttering something about it not being important or any good.

Anna began to worry about her sister, something was obviously eating at her but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t figure out what it was. She tried asking what was wrong on multiple occasions, only to be shot down every time, Elsa would insist that she was fine, just tired and that would be the end of that. As a result, things started to become a little uncomfortable and Anna found herself spending more time with Hans.

Their relationship was still a big learning experience but Anna found that her feelings for the man were growing more intense and she longed to be by his side. Which is where she found herself now. Sitting on his expensive couch, in his lavish home which his extremely wealthy parents had gifted him two years ago on his twenty-first birthday. Hans avoided talking about his upbringing as much as he could, however, Anna had learned that his father had been abusive towards the young boy and had no issues with expressing his disdain for the youngest Westergaard child. His mother knew of her son’s suffering at the hands of his father and occasionally, his older brothers. But she chose to ignore it, sweep it under the rug and shower her least liked child in lavish gifts to keep him quiet.

Anna couldn’t help but feel sorry for Hans, her upbringing hand been vastly different and although they too had money, they had lived a modest life, her parents would rather save their small fortune than squander it away on useless items. But despite their differences, they also had a lot in common. Both had been shut out by their families, both had experienced rather unusual upbringings, they shared the tendency to ramble and shared a fondness for chocolate and sandwiches. Anna snuggled up to Hans as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, it was warm and comforting but she couldn’t help but think of Elsa as Han’s hand tenderly stroked her arm.

“I don’t know why she’s shutting me out again. One minute things were great again and the next she’s distant with me. I can’t keep up, she’s giving me whiplash.” Anna said to Hans for what felt like the millionth time that week.

“Look, I know you’re worried, but I’m sure she’ll come ‘round. Why don’t you just relax and watch the movie, take your mind off Elsa.” He suggested and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Anna hummed in reply and turned her attention back to whatever it was that they were supposed to be watching. Her brain really wasn’t cooperating and kept drifting back to her sister. She just felt so lost at the sudden change and was struggling to make sense of it all.

She sighed and picked at her thumps in her lap. It seemed like was just one of those things she wasn’t going to be able to understand until Elsa came clean. _More_ _secrets_ , she thought, more things that Elsa was keeping from her that simply weren’t going to make sense until she broke down that barrier between them. The more she thought about it, the less she actually cared about _what_ it was, she just wanted things back to how they were before. It was easy, they were close and yeah, they were still working stuff out but at least that door was open and they were talking. Now it felt like that door was between them again, not in a literal sense, but metaphorically. Not that that made much of a difference anyway and she couldn’t really decide which was worse.

She sighed again and snuggled closer to Hans. He gave her a kiss on the forehead which sent a trickle of warmth through her veins. Anna smiled into the kiss and lifted her head so those lips landed on her own. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt his tongue press against her mouth, she turned in to his body as the kiss deepened so she was now laying on top of him with arms hands either side of his head. She felt his fingers gliding along her back, pushing her closer before coming to rest on her hips. She let out a mewling breath as his lips left hers and began leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck, his sideburns tickling her cheek. Her arms started to shake as she struggled to hold herself up. Suddenly Hans was twisting beneath her and the next thing she knew, she was looking up into his eyes.

“Hi.” He said, his voice deep and husky.

“Hi.” She giggled back.

He lowered himself back down and continued kissing her neck. Her body reacted on its own as her back arched beneath him and a soft moan escaped her lips. She felt him smile against her neck and his hands started to wander to her waist. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt before slipping under the fabric and gliding along her bare skin. Anna’s pulse began to quicken, pleasure began to turn to anxiety. It was moving too fast, she wasn’t ready for this level of intimacy yet and as much as her body was screaming out for more, emotionally she just wasn’t there. As his thumb grazed her breast she shot up off the couch, narrowly missing bumping his head.

“Stop!” She cried, placing a hand on his chest to keep him in place. “Just stop. I-I’m not ready. I’m sorry.” Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“No, you don’t need to apologise, it’s my fault. I was moving too fast, I’m sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He took her hand that was resting on his chest and squeezed it comfortingly, giving her a gentle smile.

“It’s, it’s okay, you didn’t know.” She replied.

“Well, how about I make us some sandwiches instead?”

It took Anna a moment to catch up with the sudden change of conversation, but sandwiches did sound good and her stomach gave a growl in agreement.

“Sure, that would be nice, thanks.”

Hans hopped off the couch and make his way to the kitchen. “Chocolate?” He asked holding up the Nutella.

“What else?” she giggled.

Hans made their sandwiches and brought them back over to the couch. In typical Anna style, it took her no more than a minute to wolf down the chocolate covered treat.

“Would you like a drink? I’m about to make some-”

“Hot chocolate!” She squealed.

“It’s crazy, we’re finishing each other’s-”

“Sandwiches?” She interrupted picking up one of Han’s unfinished slices.

“That’s what I was going to say!” After their little duet the pair burst out into laughter and Hans finally got ‘round to making the heavenly drinks.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the sun having long since set, Anna was back home and making her way up the stairs. Just as she reached the landing Elsa walked out of the bathroom at the very end of the hall, clad in nothing more than a towel.

“Anna!” She shrieked, one hand keeping a firm grasp the towel as the other came up to clutch her chest. “Oh, my god. I didn’t know you were home!”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got back.” The towel sat high on Elsa’s legs and Anna noticed fresh wounds, like scratch marks on the top of her thighs.

Elsa noticed her sister’s eyes lower and then widen with shock before her expression turned to outrage.

“Elsa!” Anna scolded.

“It’s nothing Anna.” Elsa spat back, lowering her towel slightly so the marks were covered. She powered past Anna and slammed her door.

Anna just stood in the hallway in shock. She didn’t know how to respond to what she’d just seen. Elsa was hurting herself again and was clearly trying to hide it from her. Feeling both angry and worried she banged on Elsa’s door.

“What the hell Elsa! What are you doing to yourself? Why? Why do you keep doing it? You’re obviously upset about something, just talk to me!” Elsa’s door opened abruptly causing Anna to take a step back.

“Drop it Anna.” She growled, now dressed, she strode past Anna and flew down the stairs.

“No Elsa! I won’t drop it! You’re hurting yourself again and you won’t tell me why!” Anna was barely holding herself together, her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as her whole body shook with anger. There was no way she was going to drop it now, not when it was clearly something serious. She was not just going to sit back and watch her sister harm herself, what if this escalated? What if Elsa tried killing herself next? She would never be able to live with the guilt or without her sister.

Elsa ignored Anna and poured herself a drink, keeping her back to the redhead. Anna watched as the glass trembled in her hands, water spilling out the sides and dripping onto the floor. She slammed the glass down and shoved her hands on the counter to steady herself.

“Elsa look at me!” Anna demanded. “For god sakes, just turn around and look at me!” she screamed at her sister’s back. “Please don’t shut me out again! Please don’t slam the door. You don’t have to keep your distance anymore! ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here.”

“I know, you mean well, but leave me be. Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me!”

“You don’t have to be afraid! We can work this out together!”

“Oh, Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse!”

“Don’t panic, we can face this thing together and everything will be alright…”

Elsa went quiet, tears streamed down her face as her chest heaved with every thundering breath. Anna had had enough, she strode over to her sister and grabbed her wrist. Elsa jumped, she spun around violently, she whipped her hand out of Anna’s grasp and slapped her sister’s cheek.

Anna stumbled back, reeling, her hand flew up to cup her stinging cheek.

“Elsa!” she hissed.

Elsa looked horrified, she reached out to Anna who flinched and tore herself away. She ran from the house in tears. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, her mind was refusing to process everything that had just unfolded as her feet carried her away.

Sometime later she found herself back at Hans’s door. He was momentarily surprised to see her again but after taking in her appearance and red cheek, he wrapped an arm around her and ushered his girlfriend inside. He made her another hot chocolate and pulled her into his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay Anna, it’s okay. What happened?” he asked comfortingly.

“Elsa struck me.” She sobbed.

“You said she’d never hurt you.”

“I-I was wrong. I s-saw some n-new marks on her legs a-and I t-tried to confront her about it b-but she slapped me and, and I, I just ran.” She sobbed into his chest. Hans tenderly stroked her head, rocking her in his arms.

“Oh, Anna. I’m so sorry. I’m sure she didn’t mean it. She was probably just scared.” Anna nodded her head in agreement, too tired to say anything. “Did you want to stay here tonight?” Hans offered.

“Please.”

“Okay, I’ll make up the spare bed for you.” He stood up and went to set up the room for Anna.

“No!” She cried. “I- may I sleep with you tonight? Not for um... I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Sure, come on. Let’s get you to bed, you must be tired.”

“Actually, I’d like a shower first if that’s ok?”

“Of course.” He held out his hand and helped Anna off the couch. Taking her arm, Hans led her to his bedroom, he handed her an old shirt, “here this should be big enough for you to wear as a nightgown” he said, placing it in her arms before leading her down a hall and into the bathroom. “There’s towels in the cupboard for you, take as long as you need okay?” Anna nodded in reply and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before shutting the door and leaving.

Just as Hans heard Anna turn on the shower there was a violent knocking at the door. He checked the time on the clock, it was past one in the morning and he had no doubts who was on the other side.

“Elsa.” He said coldly as he opened the door.

“Get Anna! I need to speak with her.” She demanded. Elsa looked like she’d run a marathon, her hair was windblown and a mess, her eyes red and puffy, she looked paler than usual and was panting heavily.

“She’s in the shower right now and I think it’s best that she doesn’t see you. You’ve hurt her Elsa and I will not let you destroy her further. How’d you find me anyway? I thought you never left the house, or at least that’s what Anna says.” His tone was icy and menacing as stood over Elsa.

“I-she left her phone.” Elsa held it out as proof in front of her. “I thought she’d come here and your address was in a message. Look, I just want to talk to her. I need to make this right!”

Hans took a step forward glaring down at Elsa as he shut the door behind him. “You have no right to see her, not after what you did. You think you can just keep pushing her away and she’ll just come crawling back to you like some lost puppy?” He spat, “She adores you Elsa, even after all those years you kept yourself locked away from her, she still adores you. She is worried about you. You’re all she ever talks about, ‘Oh poor Elsa. Why does Elsa hate me? Why does she lock me out? How can I help her Hans?’” He mimicked Anna mockingly, “God I’m so sick of it! I’m so sick of hearing all about Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. I don’t know what she sees in you. Look at you standing there, looking all dishevelled, with scars on your arms and legs. God, you’re pathetic.” Hans took a step forward intimidatingly.

Elsa cringed beneath Hans as he shot her a threatening look. Her heart was pounding in fear. Did Anna know about this side of Hans? Was he like this with her? God, she would never forgive herself for driving her into this monster’s arms if he ever laid a hand on her. She wanted to defend herself, but, how could she? He was right about her, she was pathetic, she knew it, Hans knew it and clearly, Anna knew it too. She could however, defend her little sister. She drew herself up to her full height and took a step forward so they were almost nose to nose.

“Don’t you ever speak about Anna like that. How dare you disrespect her so! If you ever speak to her like that or dare lay a single finger on her, I swear I will do everything in my power to bring you down.”

“Your power?” He mocked, “You speak as if you’re the Queen or something.” Hans laughed wildly at her. “Oh, Elsa. You really think you can intimidate me? Look at you! You’re weak, you can’t hurt me.” He lent down and whispered into her ear, “I know your little secret. I know what you hide from your dear sister. It’s so obvious. You’re sick and vile and I will do everything in _my_ _power_ , to keep you away from her.”

Elsa blanched as she stumbled back, her head reeling as Hans stood there looking smug. It made her feel sick.

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” She was sure she sounded as pathetic as she looked.

“Oh, come now Elsa, let’s not play this silly little game. Do I really need to spell it out for you? What if your dear Anna comes out and discovers what you’ve been hiding from her all these years? What will she think of you then? Do you think she’ll come running into your arms? Confess herself to you? Make lo-”

“STOP IT! FUCK! JUST STOP IT!” She screamed, covering her ears as if to block out his voice. “If you ever tell Anna I’ll kill you I swear it!” Her voice was shaking now, he knew. He knew her secret and she was terrified he would tell Anna and she would lose her forever.

Hans threw his head back and laughed manically, “kill me? Pfft, how do you plan on doing that? Wriggling your fingers and shooting ice at me?” He stepped forward and snatched the phone from Elsa’s hand. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell your dear sister.” He turned, opened the door and stepped inside the threshold, “Yet.” And with that he slammed the door in her face.


	5. Split the Ice Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading a new chapter, I'm away with my family at the moment and don't have any reception. Anywhoo, this is a short chapter but we finally delve into Elsa's mind, you get to hear things from her perspective. 
> 
> Ok, chapter warnings: Angst, pure angst. Talk of self harm, suicide and incest. Yup, this is an intense chapter. Enjoy, let me know what you know!

Chapter Five:

Split the Ice Apart

Elsa’s POV

 

* * *

 

It had been a whole two weeks since Elsa had last heard from Anna, three days after her confrontation with Hans, Elsa received a text from her sister stating that she was okay, but needed space and was going to stay with Hans for a while. Elsa was beside herself with worry, she had never gone this long without being able to at least hear Anna’s voice, even during her years of isolation she still heard the redhead almost daily.

Elsa was barely eating, her weight had dropped dramatically, her ribs and hips now poked out unnaturally and everything she did eat would just come straight back up again anyway. She looked pale and ghostly, she felt weak and dizzy and kept having fainting spells. She wasn’t sleeping more than a few hours each night, the little sleep she did get was fraught with nightmares, every time she woke up heaving in her bed and Anna was never there to soothe her back to sleep. There were no new cuts on her body, not from lack of trying but she simply didn’t have the physical strength to mark her own skin.

She was texting Anna multiple times a day but never got a response. She wanted to reach out to Kristoff or Joan but didn’t have their numbers nor did she know where they lived. She felt like such a failure as a sister. Why didn’t she have this kind of information? The thought to get their details in case something happened never crossed her mind and now it was too late to do anything about it. She’d thought about going back to Hans’s place but was terrified of how he would react. What if he had told Anna? Would Anna ever want to see her again? She doubted it, Anna would react no differently to Hans and her father. She would think of Elsa as sick, vile, disgusting. A monster. Which, is exactly how Elsa felt about herself.

Elsa’s head was pounding as she paced back and forth at the front door. This was her daily routine now, she’d pace in this one spot, hoping, begging that it would fly open and Anna would come running through the door. She wouldn’t care whether she was still mad, or even if she slapped her back, Elsa knew she deserved it anyway. All she wanted was to know that her sister was safe. Happy. That’s all that mattered to her.

Elsa’s head gave another excruciating thump as she clutched her hands to her temple, falling to her knees. She tried crying out but no noise escaped her lips. Dragging herself along the ground, she slowly made it to the kitchen. _God, I’m pathetic_. She thought, _I bet Hans would love to see me now._ Using all the strength she had left, she pulled herself up, using the kitchen bench as leverage and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. She filled it with water and opened the tub of aspirin. As she swallowed down the pills she contemplated how easy it would be just to take them all and end her suffering permanently. But the image of Anna flittered in her mind and she put the cap back on the tub and lowered herself to the floor. She couldn’t do that to Anna, Anna may hate her right now but killing herself would only cause her sister unbearable pain and Elsa couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Anna again. Hadn’t she already done that enough?

Elsa stayed on the kitchen floor for hours, slipping in and out of consciousness, whether it was from sleep or exhaustion, she didn’t know and really couldn’t bring herself to care. A strange noise beeped above her head that Elsa couldn’t quite place. Her brain was sluggish and struggled to process the information it was being given. After a moment or two of fog a little lightbulb went off in her head. Her phone made that noise, which could only mean...

“Anna” with a surprise burst of energy she shot up and snatched her phone off the counter. As the world spun she fell back to the ground fighting off the darkness that threatened engulf her. Grasping her phone with one hand, the other flying up to her forehead she unlocked the screen and opened the message. Her heart thudded violently against her rib cage with renewed force as her blurry vision adjusted enough for her to make out the words on the screen.

_-Stop texting me._

_Just leave me alone._

_I’m not coming home._

 

I’m not coming home.           

I’m not coming home.           

I’m not coming home.

Those words echoed in Elsa’s head. Over and over and over, crushing her, she thought her heart was already broken but somehow, somehow it still managed turn to ice and shatter into billions of tiny fragments. She was broken. Defeated. Dead inside. She tried to throw her phone but she was so weak that it merely fell from her hand. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. She was sobbing but no tears fell from her eyes.

The woman she loved hated her, she sacrificed to much for Anna, for thirteen years she locked herself away for her sister’s benefit. Initially it was purely for Anna’s safety after the accident, out of fear of hurting her again. It must have seemed ridiculous to an outsider but to Elsa, the fear was so real, so strong that it completely consumed her. But as the years went by she started feeling things.

When Anna would knock on her door butterflies would flutter in her stomach. When Anna spoke to her, her heart would flop around in her chest. She yearned to hear her sister’s voice, to touch her, to kiss her. None of these feelings made any sense of course, but she knew that they weren’t right, there was something very wrong with her. What if she passed it on to Anna like a communicable disease?

She was so young, so naïve. So stupid.

When she was eleven, three years after the accident, she started having _dreams_. Dreams that involved her sister, kissing, touching – they were nothing like the dreams she had now, they were less _detailed_ , more just feelings rather than actions – she spoke to her father about it and he told her to keep quiet, to stay away from Anna, that was she was feeling wasn’t normal, wasn’t right and that it would pass. He said she was just imagining her feelings for Anna, projecting them onto her sister because she had never been close to anyone else. How stupid she was to believe him.

That’s when the cutting started. If she marked herself enough she would look as ugly on the outside as she was on the inside. If she bled enough would she bleed the bad away? She knew it sounded ridiculous, but at eleven she would do anything to get rid of the monster she had become. But her father was wrong.

Those feelings never left her. They never dissipated, they only grew.

She spoke to her father again when she was thirteen, confessing how strong her feelings were. She hoped he’d understand, tell her that it’s okay, that we can’t choose who we fall in love with and that maybe, just maybe, he’d accept her for who she was. But he didn’t. He told her daily to conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show. He told her she was sick, that she needed help, but no one could help her. Those words became her mantra and her father made her repeat them daily. Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let it show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. Her room was her cell, her father’s words reverberated in her head. Monster, revolting, abomination, incest, sin. At dinner times her father would watch her like a hawk, making sure she never so much as looked at Anna. If her mother knew, she never said anything, perhaps her father had lied and told her some bullshit story as to why Elsa stayed in her room. Maybe she did know, maybe she too thought it would pass if Elsa was kept away from Anna, if she didn’t see her these incestuous desires would leave.

As the years dragged on, it became more of a _need_ to be with Anna, to be immersed in all that she was. Elsa _loved_ Anna. She still _loves_ Anna. But love, love can be wrong. It can be cruel and heartless and can tear your soul apart. It can make you do the craziest things and push away the very person who gives you a reason to breathe. Elsa adored everything about Anna. The way her hair shone so vividly in the sun that it cast and eternal glow on every surface. It was like a chameleon, changing colour to suit its surroundings. In the light, it was a vivid red, as the sun rose or set, it appeared orange and when it was dark it could have been mistaken for brown. Anna’s eyes were very much the same, when she was happy they were almost emerald in colour, if she was upset they practically matched the dull icy blue of Elsa’s own.

She wanted to count every little freckle on Anna’s body, did she have them everywhere? Where they more concentrated in places or were they even throughout? Did Anna even like her freckles or did she, like Elsa, wish she could scrub them off?

She wanted to be the person who was lucky enough to wake up next to Anna every morning. She wanted to be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. To wipe those tears away and to kiss her when she rambled. Elsa wanted to be the one that Anna would yell at when they fought, she wanted to be the one to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to kiss every knuckle, to run her fingers through those fiery locks, to patch up her wounds and care for her when she was sick. She wanted it to be her name Anna screamed into the night, she wanted to find all of her favourite spots, to learn what sound each touch, each kiss would elicit from her sister.

Elsa wanted all of Anna. The good, the bad and the ugly, she wanted it all to be hers.

But she couldn’t have it. Because there was that catch again. Her sister. Sister. Sister’s didn’t feel these things for each other, they didn’t fall in love, they didn’t yearn to be with the other and to feel their hearts splinter when they weren’t together.

No. Anna would never belong to Elsa, but Elsa would _always_ belong to Anna.

Always.

* * *

 

Some hours later Elsa awoke to find herself still on the kitchen floor. She reached out for her phone and after a few fumbling attempts she managed to secure it in her hand. It was blinking again. She opened it up to find a new message from Anna.

_-I know._

She knew.

Oh god, she knew. Hans had obviously told her, no doubt in an effort to keep Anna all to himself, to keep her away from Elsa and to cause Elsa a lifetime of pain. She knew. That was it, any last hopes she had on ever getting her sister back were gone. She knew.

She knew.

That bottle of aspirin was looking pretty good right now. She doubted it would take much, she was already so weak, so willing that only a small amount would do. Of course, she’d take them all, she couldn’t risk it not working, she certainly didn’t want to wake up from all this.

Shaking from head to toe Elsa stood up, she grasped the counter for support and walked over to one of the alcohol cabinets. They hadn’t been touched since her parent’s death. She wondered what they’d think of her now. Disgust? Hatred?

 _‘I bet they’d be proud of me’_ she scoffed mentally.

She pulled out a bottle of vodka and broke the seal. Removing the lid, she took a swig. The liquid burned her throat and immediately came back up. She heaved into the kitchen sink, wiping her mouth on her arm - what did she care anymore? - and turned back to the little tub of aspirin. How was she going to do this? One pill at a time or shove as many in her mouth as she could? She didn’t want to choke. Elsa laughed dementedly at that thought. She was about to kill herself and didn’t want to choke.

She popped the lid off the tub and began to line up the little pills in a nice neat row. She raised the bottle of vodka in her hand again and took another gulp, spraying it all over the counter. Just as she picked up that first little treat there was a sudden banging at the door.

“Anna! Anna? Are you in there? Open up! Why won’t you return my calls? Are you okay?”

Confusion swam in Elsa’s head. Why was someone looking for Anna? Didn’t they know she was now with Hans?

The knock came again, more forceful this time and the bottle of vodka slipped out of Elsa’s grip, smashing against the wooden floor, glass and clear liquid flew everywhere. Elsa felt dizzy and the world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense?? Don't worry, there will be no character deaths, well not main characters anyway. Don't stress!


	6. Split the Ice Apart- Anna's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the same time as the previous chapter, only we're hearing it from Anna's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should warn you, this entire chapter is Hans and Anna, yup. I'm sorry. I hate this pairing BUT it is unfortunately, essential to this story. Sorry! This is a decent sized chapter and they pretty much get longer from here on out.

Chapter Six:

Split the Ice Apart

Anna’s POV

* * *

 

It had been seventeen long days since Anna had last seen Elsa, that night seemed so long ago in her memory, like some dream she’d had years ago, yet the memory was so clear, painfully clear and it brought burning tears to her eyes and a crushing blow to her heart every time she thought about it. She was so upset and all she wanted was her sister back. She was so stupid for running away, for pushing Elsa way beyond her limits of control she knew how fragile Elsa was in that moment but she was being her big-headed stubborn self and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Look where that got her.

Two and a half weeks with no contact from her sister. None, nada, zip, zilch. Zero.

She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t call Elsa, she’d left her phone at home and had no other way to contact her. She could have used Hans’s phone but she didn’t know Elsa’s number by heart and he didn’t have it. She contemplated going home to see Elsa but was afraid of how she might react. Would Elsa still be mad at her? Would she drive her away again? What if she never wanted to see Anna again. She couldn’t bear the thought of it so she decided to give Elsa some more time before going home.

Three days after Anna stormed out, Hans suggested they get away for a few days, drive to the countryside, camp in the woods with nothing but nature around them. He said it would help take Anna’s mind off things and that by the time they got home Elsa would probably be ready for Anna to return. It took a bit of persuading but Anna came ‘round to the idea and after a quick shopping trip to buy Anna some new clothes, they were packed and ready to go. Anna had to admit that as much as she was missing Elsa, this could be exactly what she needed. So, after two days of driving through the city, the suburbs and one horrible night in a dirty, old motel, they at last made it to the countryside. They found the dirt track that led out to their camping grounds, they’d finally arrived, Anna couldn’t but sigh with pleasure when she hopped out of the car. She sights, the smells, the sounds of the birds tweeting and a waterfall running in the distance, all made her relax instantly.

Hans pulled the tent out of the car and together they started setting it up. Hans did most of the work after Anna tried putting the poles together the wrong way around and consequently smacked herself in the face when she grew frustrated and tried shoving them together roughly. But she did help by handing him the pieces they needed and holding things in place. Shortly after they set up their blow-up mattress and prepared their bed. They then went for a walk to collect wood for a fire and with strict instructions from Hans, Anna sat back on a rock whilst he got the fire started. It was a stereotypical romantic setting, the woods, the fire, the owl hooting in the moonlight as they cooked sausages and baked beans over the blaze. They even roasted marshmallows for dinner and drank hot chocolate under the stars. _Oh yeah, I could get used to this_. She thought. After dinner, the couple pulled out a rug and spread it over the ground, they laid down together with another blanket on top, staring into the night sky. Hans had his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, the rise and fall of each breath relaxed her and she could feel herself getting drowsy.

When Anna woke hours later, it was to Hans carrying her bridal style into the tent. “Ugh, how long was I asleep for?” She asked groggily.

“A while.” He chuckled and gently placed her on the mattress, before getting up and zipping the tent shut. Hans climbed onto the bed as lightly as he could but each movement made the air bed rise and fall and Anna began to giggle as she was tossed from side to side. “I’m sorry! I was trying to be careful.” He said playfully.

“Just hurry up and stop moving.” She chastised.

Hans moved onto his side and held out his hands for Anna to snuggle into. She shivered lightly as the crisp night air slithered under the covers as she moved.

“Cold?” Hans asked.

“Mm, a little.”

“Here, let me warm you up.” Hans had a playful glint in his eye as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

Well that definitely warmed her cheeks up.

Her body started heating as his lips moved to her neck, sucking at the spot just behind her ear before giving the lobe a curious nibble. Anna moaned softly as her back bowed, pressing her chest into his body.

“You liked that huh?” He murmured against her throat.

“Ugh, mhmm.” Was all she could manage. Her brain felt foggy as lust and desire clouded it.

Hans switched sides and gave the right side of her neck the same treatment. He trailed his fingers down her side and kneaded his hand into her hip. She took in a sharp breath as her hips rolled against his. “ _Hans_.” She breathed. Slowly his hands made their way underneath her shirt, teasing the skin around her abdomen. She twitched below him and sniggered as his fingers tickled sides.

“Ah! Hans, that-that tickles!” She squealed.

“Sorry.” He said, sounding nothing of the sort. He did however, taking pity on her and removed his hand from its position under her shirt. He lent into for another kiss, slow and sweet with one last peck before wrapping Anna up in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Anna rose to her head swimming in confusion. She couldn’t figure out where she was or why her bed felt squishy. Pressing the heel of her palms to her eyes, she rubbed them until little white dots formed in her vision. Then she remembered. Camping. Of course, they were out camping. She rolled over and playfully kissed Hans on the tip of his rose. He let out a deep grunt and swatted at his face. That- was entirely too cute, so, she did it again. This time Hans grumbled and rolled over muttering something incomprehensible. Anna giggled before leaning down and placing a kiss to his cheek. Suddenly Hans’s eyes burst open and the next thing she knew she was on her back with Hans sitting on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and the other was clenched in a fist beside his face – ready to strike.

“Holy crap!” she blurted.

Hans blinked a few times before realising who he was on top of and lowered his fist.

“Hans?” Anna squeaked timidly. “Can, ah, could you get off me now please?”

“Anna! Oh, my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I-I forgot where I was and thought someone were attacking me. Did, did I hurt you?” He climbed off Anna, releasing her hands and clasping his own together.

“No, no. You didn’t hurt me. Just scared me a little.” She gave him a kind smile as her heart rate slowed back to its normal pace.

“Oh, thank goodness. I am so sorry, I had a nightmare, someone was attacking us, they’d taken you and were standing over me. I was trying to protect you. I didn’t mean to almost hurt you.” He explained,

“Hans, seriously, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.” Just to prove her point she leant over and gave him a soft kiss.

“Hmm, I’m not sure I believe you,” he said playfully, “maybe I should kiss you again as my apology.

Anna giggled as Hans rolled on top of her, lowering himself to kiss her sweetly. The kiss quickly became heated and Hans’s tongue dominated Anna’s. She reached behind his head and linked her hands around his neck. Hans trailed kisses down her neck, across her jaw and down to her collarbone. She moaned softly as his hands skittered down the side of her ribcage and back up – lightly grazing her breasts. His fingers worked their way around the buttons on her pyjama shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. The shirt fell open and Hans wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer as he kissed down in the valley between her breasts. Anna squirmed beneath him, heat pulsed through her veins as her breaths came out short and ragged. Hans trailed his lips back up, moving to the side, kissing the top of a heaving breast. He looked up and waited for Anna to nod in approval before sucking a straining nipple into his mouth. Anna mewled and arched as his tongue danced around her nipple, her body was on fire and her head was clouded with desire. She tried to focus on what Hans was doing but the pleasure building was too great and she could feel herself losing control.

“ _Hans_!” She moaned as he bit down and pressed his body into hers. She could feel his bulge pressing against the inside of her thigh, she didn’t know why but the thought of it made her feel a little uneasy. She wanted to slow things down a little, it was all happening too much too fast and she felt like she was losing control.

Hans removed his hand from behind her back and used it to pin both of her wrists together above her head. His free hand grazed her knee before sliding up her thigh. Her heart thumped madly in her chest as fear started taking over. Hans looked at her, his eyes were darking and menacing, he looked possessive and it really started to scare her.

“H-Hans?” She croaked timidly. Hans paused and blinked for a few seconds before stumbling off Anna and standing up beside the bed.

“I’m sorry. I, I need to go – calm down. I’ll be back.” And just like that he strode out of the tent leaving a dazed Anna alone with her thoughts.

Hours passed before Hans returned to camp. Anna had been beside herself with worry and confusion. She wasn’t sure what to make of Hans’s behaviour. He was always so sweet and kind, a perfect gentleman but back in the tent she saw another side of him. There was a predatory glint in his eyes and it scared her to the core. Her mind was whirling as if she had been caught in a wild snowstorm, flurries of ice spun rapidly around in her thoughts. Her hands shook at the thought of what Hans was about to do and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. Obviously, she knew that this was the natural progression of intimacy, but she’d never been with anyone like that before and when she thought about what came next, she couldn’t help but cringe. The idea of _that_ in _there_ kinda made her feel a little queasy, but she just put it down to nerves and inexperience.

When he came back Hans was himself again, he was on his knees begging for her to forgive him. “I’m so sorry Anna, I don’t know what came over me.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly, brushing soothing patterns on her palm with his fingertips. “Please forgive me.” He begged, his eyes were soft and kind again.

“Of course.” She replied softly. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it, we-we just got a bit carried away.”

“No, Anna. I got carried away. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I don’t want to lose you.”

Anna pulled Hans up off his knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Hush, it’s okay. I forgive you. Now, can we please get back to our holiday?”

“Of course.” He replied, giving her a light kiss on the end of her nose. “Would you like to go for a walk? I found the most amazing waterfall and lake. We could try and catch some fish for dinner if you like?”

“Sounds perfect. Let me just get some shoes on okay?” Anna walked back into the tent, pulled on her runners and joined Hans as they walked down a well-worn path.

Half an hour later they arrived in a clearing, a picturesque waterfall cascaded down the mountainside, the water hitting the rocks at the base before opening up into a small lake which narrowed as it headed north and trickled into a stream.

“Wow.” Anna sighed, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes, you are.” Replied Hans, staring deeply into her eyes. Anna giggled into her hand as her face flushed.

Anna walked over to the lake and sat on the bank, taking off her shoes and dipping her toes in the water. “Ooh, it’s quite warm.” She said, kicking her feet in the stream. Hans came and sat next to her and took off his shoes to join her. He playfully splashed water on her feet. “Oh, it’s on!” She teased cupping water in her hands and throwing it at his face. A playful water fight broke out as they continued splashing each other with their hands and feet. Anna squealed as a particularly large handful of water hit her face. “I’ll make you pay for that!”

“Oh yeah?” Hans taunted looking smug. “Just what are going to do princess?”

“This!” she growled and pushed him into the lake. Hans grabbed her hand at the last minute dragging her in with him. “Ahh!” She screamed in shock and they both broke out into hearty laughter.

The water fight escalated now that they were both soaked, Anna put two hands on top of Hans’s head and pushed him beneath the surface. He grabbed onto her waist as he stood up and threw her backwards into the water with a splash.

“Hey!” she squeaked. “Not fair!”

“Don’t blame me! You started it!” He said throwing his arms up in surrender.

Anna swam over to Hans and cupped his face with her hands before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. His hands snaked around her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hans adjusted his hold, gliding his fingers up her thighs and cupping her rear. Anna moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss and tipping her head back. He kissed along her neck as his hands kneaded her behind. Anna squeezed her legs, tightening her grip around his waist before pulling him up for another kiss.

“You’re stunning.” Said Hans lowly.

“Mmm, thank you.” She squeaked, that pesky blush lighting up her face again.

Anna gave him another light kiss before unwrapping herself from his embrace. She waded back over to the embankment before laying down under the heat of the sun.

“God, I’m soaked.” She said as Hans lowered himself beside her. She wrung her shirt out but it was of little use when her jeans were saturated too.

“Why don’t you lay them on the rock in the sun over there to dry off?” Hans suggested pointing to a large boulder to her right.

“You just want to see me naked.” She teased, a light blush spread across her cheeks.

“No, I just don’t want to see you get sick, that’s all. The nudity is just an added bonus.” He added with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap to the shoulder as she turned bright red and walked over the rock. Her shirt clung to her body as she pulled it off and placed it on the boulder to dry. She walked around to the other side of the stone and hid herself behind it before very much struggling to pull her jeans down. They were stuck to her like glue and she could hear Hans laughing on the other side as her head bobbed up and down as she tried to yank her pants off.

“Gah” She groaned. “Stop laughing at me! This isn’t funny.”

“No. ahem, not at all funny.” He teased clearing his throat and failing to supress a snort.

In the end, she simply gave up and hoped that they would dry enough to get them off later. She pulled herself up onto the rock and folded her arms and legs in front of her in a huff.

“You look too cute when you pout.” Hans called as he walked over to where she was sitting. Predicably this just made her pout even more and Hans couldn’t resist giving her a quick kiss as he pulled off his own soaked shirt.

“Hoo-boy!” Anna squeaked as she came face to face with his rather toned chest. As he lifted his arms she could see the outline of every muscle and fought the urge to trace them with her fingers. His chest was hairless and pale with a small trail of dark red hairs leading _down_ from his belly button. Anna averted her gaze as her face and neck lit up light a Christmas tree.

“Something wrong?” Hans teased.

“Nope!” Anna’s voice came out at least two octaves higher and she struggled to clear the lump from her throat. She slid of the rock and walked towards their fishing supplies. “So… err… fishing…” She said.

Hans chuckled behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Hmm, yes, fishing. Although, we probably scared off any fish before but there’s no harm in trying.” Hans released Anna and went to set up the rods. They stood on the bank with a rod each and cast out into the middle of the lake – well, Anna tried to but ended up getting a little overenthusiastic and got her hook caught on the bark of the tree behind her. Hans laughed and went to untangle her rod from the tree. This time he cast off for her before handing it back and throwing out his own line. They stood like that for a while, waiting and feeling for the slightest nibble. Hans was the first to catch anything, he reeled in a decent sized fish, before taking it off the hook and placing it in a bucket of water.

Three fish later and Anna still hadn’t even had a bite. “I think these fish don’t like me.” She pouted and stomped her foot.

“Just be patient, you’ll get one in a minute.” Hans reeled in his line and placed the rod to the side. He went and stood behind Anna placing his hands over her own and gently giving the pole a light twitch so the bait on the end of the line would move. After a few minutes, there was a slight tug at the end of the rod.

“Ooh! I think I got one!” She squealed.

“Okay, quickly whip the rod up so you can hook the fish and then reel it in.” Hans used his hands to guide hers and soon enough a small fish was skimming the top of the water. As the fish jumped into the air the line swung and came close to her face. With a scream, Anna dropped the rod and ran to hide behind Hans. “You are such a princess! It’s only a fish!” He taunted.

“Eww, its gross!” Hans shook his head at her and went to pick up the fish which was now flopping around on the grassy embankment.

“Here, do you want to take the hook out?” He held the fish out to Anna.

“Gah! No way! Get that thing away from me!” She ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a tree as Hans placed her fish in the bucket with the rest of them and then rinsed his hands in the lake. “Okay. That’s enough fishing for today.” She croaked.

A short while later they were dressed and heading back to camp with their catch. Hans took care of preparing the fish whilst Anna read a book inside the tent – she refused to watch him chop off their poor heads. Soon the sun was setting and they were sitting by the campfire eating their fish. It wasn’t too bad, she decided, a little dry but when added to the baked beans and potatoes they cooked, it made for a filling meal. Not too long after dinner the couple went to bed, it had been an exhausting day and Anna was ready for a good night’s rest.

* * *

 

A few days Hans drove them to a dirt bike track where you could hire out motorbikes for a few hours and ride along the various trails. Anna picked out a light blue bike for them to share – it matched the colour of Elsa’s eyes perfectly, not that she was going to mention that to Hans. He seemed to shut off every time she brought up the subject of Elsa and even though she supposed it was just him being protective over her and mad at Elsa for hurting Anna, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“You ready?” Hans asked, throwing his right leg over the bike.

“I was born ready!” She replied enthusiastically, straddling the seat and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Alright feisty-pants, hold on, we’re going to go fast.”

“I like fast!” She said excitedly, giving him a squeeze with her arms.

Hans used his foot to push up the kickstand, before flicking into gear and holding down the throttle. They sped off down the track as Anna squealed in delight.

“This is fun!” She screamed. The path at this point was a little windy and had rocks dotted every here and there so they had to slow down a little to avoid them.

“There’s a clearing not far from here, we’ll be able to open ‘er up when we get closer.” Hans called.

They rode along for another twenty minutes before the path began to widen and flatten out.

“Okay, here we go!” Hans yelled as he revved the engine.

Anna gave him a squeeze as her reply and they took off a full speed. “This is amazing!” she cried, letting go of Hans and throwing her arms out to the side.

He slowed the bike instantly, “hey! No letting go! I know you’re excited Anna but seriously, you’re the clumsiest person I’ve ever met and I don’t want you falling off this bike!” he chastised.

“Oops, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” She wrapped her arms around him once more and he picked up their pace again.

Hans drove them to the clearing before turning off the bike and kicking down the stand. Anna hopped off and pulled the picnic they packed out of her backpack and set up a rug on the ground. As she sat down Hans handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the serenity of their surroundings. It was very peaceful out here, the trees swayed in the light breeze, their leaves rustling as birds chirped from their branches.

Anna laid back with her hands behind her head, she closed her eyes, breathing in the clean air and scent of the pines that surrounded them. She caught a whiff of a floral fragrance and peeked through her lashes to find Hans holding a small bunch of wildflowers.

“For you my sweet princess.” He said with a bow as he held them out for Anna.

“Ooh! They’re beautiful,” she cooed taking in a deep breath through her nose. “Thank you.” She gave him a peck on the lips before sighing peacefully. _I could definitely get used to this,_ she thought. Hans lay down beside her and softly pushed her bangs from her face.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too Hans.”

* * *

 

Soon it was time for them to head back and return the bike. Anna carefully placed the flowers in the bag and hopped on the bike behind Hans. The ride back seemed to go way too fast for Anna’s liking and soon they back at the hire store.

“Did you kids have fun?” Asked the store clerk.

“It was amazing.” Replied Anna.

“You guys are lucky, there’s just been a weather warning put out, there’s a storm coming apparently, we’re now closing until it passes.” He said.

“Oh no. What are we going to do?” asked Anna turning to face Hans.

“We’ll head back to camp and pack up. We can sleep in a motel tonight and if the weather picks up we can head home in the morning.” Anna nodded and they hopped back in the car and made their way back to camp.

It took them a little while to pack up their tent and belongings and threw everything in the car. They then drove to the nearest town to find a cheap place to stay for the evening. They found a beautiful chalet, along the back wall was the kitchen bench, there was a small stovetop, microwave oven and a fridge-freezer. In front of the kitchen was a round wooden table and two chairs with a chessboard and some candles in the middle. Off to the right-hand side was a brown leather couch with a plush rug beneath it. On the wall opposite the couch sat a large stone fireplace a small stack of wood. Through a door to the left was the bathroom, it housed a decent sized claw foot porcelain tub, a small sink and a toilet. There was a door that connected the bathroom to the bedroom and inside was a large queen-sized bed and a wooden stand-alone wardrobe with a matching dresser.

Anna shivered as Hans got a fire going. After a while the heat started to warm the little chalet and Anna began to relax again “It’s all very romantic, isn’t it?” Commented Hans as he walked into the bedroom with a glass of scotch in his hand.

“Very.” Replied Anna. “Only, there’s no TV. We’ve got nothing to do.” She wined.

Hans stood behind her and brushed her hair off her shoulder. “Hmm, I can think of something we can do to pass the time.” He placed a light kiss on her neck and ran his palm over her hips.

“Hans!” She scolded. “Is sex all you ever think about?”

“Sorry, I’m a guy. Our brains live in our penises.”

“Oh, my god.” She groaned. “Men! Maybe I should be a lesbian like Elsa.” Anna joked before realising what she’d said and clasping her hands over her mouth. “Oops, I don’t think I was supposed to say that. I don’t think anyone knows. She hasn’t even told me yet, but I kinda saw some pictures she drew of… er… women, yes just-just women – they had clothes on of course. Heh. Um… yeah and I sort of read a poem she wrote that was rather… ehem… detailed and it described a beautiful woman with red hair and teal eyes and she said she wanted to kiss every freckle on her body. Hehe. I mean, not that I was meant to be reading that or that I enjoyed reading it or anything. Heh.” - Hans gave her a pointed look - “Well, she wouldn’t tell me what she was working on and well… a few times when she was in the shower my curiosity kind of got the better of me and umm… that’s not the point! Anyway… There was this song she wrote years ago and she sang about how she fell in love with a woman who would never belong to her. It was so sad, but so beautiful, I could tell that she loved this woman very much and it broke my heart that she felt that she would never be worthy of her love.” By the time Anna had finished her little ramble her face matched the colour of her hair and she could feel herself burning.

“Red hair, teal eyes and freckles? Sound familiar Anna?” Hans’s voice had a strange tone to it that Anna couldn’t place, it made her feel uncomfortable as if he was insinuating something.

“Oh, come off it Hans. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She snapped back at him.

“Have you ever looked in the mirror?” He growled, his now empty glass clasped firmly in his hand.

“That’s enough Hans. You’re starting to scare me. You know nothing about Elsa and I regret saying anything to you. Of course, Elsa isn’t writing about me! We’re sisters for god sake, that’s incest and it’s not right. Elsa isn’t like that at all, there’s plenty of people out there with similar features to me. Look at you! You have green eyes and red hair, she could have been writing about you!”

“Ah, yes of course, silly me. Only, I don’t have any freckles Anna, and I’m not a woman.”

“You know what I meant! Stop twisting everything to make Elsa look like some kind of a monster! What do you have against her anyway?” Anna’s voice shook with rage as she yelled at Hans. She couldn’t understand why he kept twisting everything to make Elsa look like some kind of pervert.

“Oh, Anna, you’re so naïve.” Hans berated. His face was hard and his lips curled into a sneer, his eyes glinted menacingly as he glared her with disbelief.

It made her furious and she just needed to get away from him for a while. “Whatever! I’m going to have a bath and I think you should stop drinking, clearly you can’t think straight with alcohol in your system. Don’t even think about disturbing me, I really don’t have the energy to face you right now.”

Anna sat in the scolding bath, the steam filling the little room as it mingled with the sweat and silent tears that slid down her face. She was so upset with Hans. How could he say such awful things about her sister? Yes, Elsa had her quirks and issues but she was no monster. Of course, she loved Anna, they were sisters, it was only natural and Anna loved her too, no matter what was going on between them now she would always love her sister.

Her mind started wonder, the pictures Elsa drew of the women flittered into her mind. She _could_ see similarities between herself and the drawings. Their eyes and hair were the same colours, some of the women had their hair in twin plats and some had it down with gentle curls. But some of the women didn’t have faces at all, some just had an abundance of freckles. She shook her head. There were lots of women out there that looked similar to her. The poem raced around in her memory,

_Her teal eyes shine like emeralds in the morning light  
_ _Her copper tresses as vibrant as the setting sun  
_ _Freckles grace every inch of her skin,  
_ _Oh how I wish I could kiss them one by one  
_ _I wonder if she’ll ever know  
_ _Just how much I love her so_

Anna groaned, this really wasn’t helping, Hans had clearly tainted her thoughts and now everything pointed to her. She thought back to Elsa, if she loved Anna like that then why did she lock herself away? No one would lock themselves away from the person they loved the most. That’s just ridiculous, it would cause them too much pain…

The scars…

The secret...

The pure adoration and love that shone in Elsa’s eyes every time she looked at Anna…

The tender touches…

That tickle fight on her bed…

The hitching of her breath when Anna kissed her cheek…

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, Anna knows! What now... Sorry guys, if you haven't noticed, I love a good cliff-hanger, get used to it. Would to hear what you think...


	7. Well, Now She Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A little earlier than normal but I've been on a writing spree and have just completed chapter 10 (which OMG guys you're going to love it!) and so I thought i'd give you all a little treat. Now, to be honest i'm not overly happy with this chapter but after rewriting serval times i'm giving in and posting it. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, I mean this chapter is pretty much pure hell (sorry) and lots of swearing and incest talk and mentions of self-harm, physical abuse and suicide- because I take much pleasure in my characters' pain (insert evil laugh here).
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this brings you some answers to your questions and you don't hate it as much as I do...

Chapter Seven:   
Well, Now She Knows

* * *

“Anna! Anna? Are you in there? Open up! Why won’t you return my calls? Are you okay?”

**SMASH**

“Anna! Was that you? Are you okay? Elsa! Elsa! Fuck! Someone open the fucking door!” Joan bashed her fist on the door again.

Silence

She ran to the window and peered into the house. She could see into the lounge, but there’s no sign of movement. She started to panic as she raced to the next window and pressed her nose against the glass. Her heart stopped and the colour drained from her face. She could see a body on the floor, blood pooling around the head, staining snow-white hair.

“Elsa!” She screamed banging her hands on the glass. “Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!” Elsa didn’t move.

Joan frantically looked around for anything she could use to smash the glass. She spied a large rock a few meters away, she picked it up and using all of her strength, lobbed it at the window. With a loud crash the window smashed and crumbled in front of her. Shards of glass littered the floor as she stepped over the sill, she could feel the sting as one of the remaining fragments as it sliced through her jeans, cutting the side of her leg – but she barely noticed it as she sprinted to Elsa’s side.

There was blood pouring from her skull, mixing in with the vodka on the floor and the glass from the broken bottle. Her hair that was once pure white was now streaked with a vivid red which stood out as a stark difference when compared to the extreme paleness of her skin. Her eyes were a dull grey, glazed over as they sat sunken in their sockets. Her cheek bones were much more prominent as they stuck out, stretching the thin skin above them. Her lips were chapped and dry and her breathing a was ragged and shallow.

 _At least she’s breathing_. Thought Joan. She grabbed a tea towel from the rack behind her and held it against the wound on Elsa’s head. Joan pulled out her phone and called an Ambulance before hanging up and dialling Anna’s number for what felt like the one-hundredth time today.

“Fuck! No answer!” She yelled. She put her hand on Elsa’s shoulder and tried to wake her up. “Elsa! Elsa!” She cried but the blonde didn’t stir.

The blood began to ooze through the cloth and onto her hand. She pulled off her shirt and pressed it against the towel. She tried calling Anna again but it just kept going straight to voicemail. “Kristoff! I’ll call Kristoff, he might know where she is.”

“Hey Joan!” Came Kristoff’s chipper voice. “What’s up?”

“It’s Elsa. She’s passed out on the floor and she’s hit her head! There’s blood everywhere. Ambulance is on its way but I can’t get hold of Anna! Do you know where she is?” Joan’s voice shook with adrenaline and panic as her whole body trembled with fear.

“WHAT?” He screamed. “Is she…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, he’d never met Elsa before but she was all Anna ever spoke about, he couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her.

“No. She’s breathing. Just.”

“Fuck.” He breathed, both with a mixture of relief and terror. “I don’t know where Anna is. I haven’t heard from her in weeks now.”

“Crap. Me either. Shit! What are we going to do?” There was silence on both ends for a moment. “Hans!” Yelled Joan. “She might be with Hans! You have to call him! Go there, get her I don’t care how just bring her to Elsa!” She hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the blonde woman fading in front of her eyes. Her breathing was slowing and her lips were turning blue.

“No Elsa! Come on, stay with me! You need to stay with me! We’re getting Anna, Kristoff will find her and bring her back, just stay with me!” She wiped tears from her face – when did she start crying? – and again tried to wake Elsa. But it was no use. “Fuck! Where is this ambulance?”

After what seemed like forever Joan’s ears pricked up at sound of sirens wailing down the street. She watched as the paramedics grabbed their supplies from out of the truck and ran down the driveway. “Go through the window! The door is locked!” She yelled, she couldn’t risk loosening her hold on the layers of fabric she had clutched to Elsa’s wound by opening the door for them.

“What happened?” A brunette woman asked.

“I-I don’t know! I knocked on the door looking for her sister and then I heard a smash and there was no reply. That’s when I saw Elsa through the window and broke it to get in.” Another paramedic removed her hands from the makeshift gauze as Joan backed away until she hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. Her knees feet and chest were soaked in the crimson liquid, she could feel some on her face too, she probably looked like something out of a horror movie.

“Can you tell us her name, age and any allergies?” Asked the brunette woman whilst the male tended to Elsa.

“Elsa, Elsa Anderson, she’s twenty-one and I don’t know about allergies. She has a sister Anna, but I can’t get in contact with her. She’s been gone for over two weeks and none of us know where she is.” Joan broke down into hysteric sobs, everything was falling apart around her.

“She’s stable now but if we don’t move soon we might lose her.” Said the male.

The paramedics lifted Elsa onto the stretcher, whole frail body flopped around like a grotesque puppet. “We’re taking her to Arendelle hospital, why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and then meet us there? She’s in safe hands, we promise.” She gave the paramedics a nod as they opened the door and pushed Elsa into the ambulance before speeding off.

* * *

 

Kristoff jumped in his car as Hans’s phone went to voicemail for the thirteenth time. “Fuck!” He yelled as he fired the ignition and sped towards Hans’s house. “Please be there, please be there, please be there.” He muttered to himself. The five-minute drive to the redhead’s house seemed to take forever despite Kristoff driving at almost double the limit. He raced down the familiar street and screeched up the driveway. He didn’t even bother shutting his car door as he sprinted towards Han’s house.

“Anna!” He bellowed at the door. “Anna! Are you in there?” He pounded his fists against the wood, willing it to open -splinters be damned! “Anna! Hans! Open up! It’s Elsa, she’s in trouble!  Anna! She needs you now! Just open up!” Kristoff paused for a second, his ears straining for the slightest sound.

There was a shuffle, a muffled voice – deep and gruff. “Hans! Fuck, just open this door! It’s Elsa, she’s sick! Open up, I need to see Anna now, is she in there with you?” Kristoff was growing impatient, why wasn’t he rushing? Couldn’t he hear the panic, the urgency in his voice?

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jeez, just give me a minute will ya?” Hans grumbled from the other side of the door. He sounded… different, his words were slurred and slow.

“Hans?” Called Kristoff. The door opened slightly and a dishevelled looking man with an untrimmed chin and red puffy eyes peeked around the wood, his eyes narrowing in the glare of the sun. Hans was the type of man who usually took care of his appearance but today he was wearing a pair of old and stained track-pants and a crumpled black shirt.

“What the?” For a second Kristoff was dazed by his friend’s appearance but then he remembered why he was there. “Where’s Anna? She needs to get to Elsa now! She’s been rushed to hospital, it doesn’t sound good.”

“Why should I care about that stupid whore?” He replied with indifference. “Anna’s not here.”

“Well then where is she? She’s not with Elsa or Joan!” His fear was escalating with each word he spoke. Where was Anna? If she wasn’t with Hans then, where was she? Why was he speaking about Elsa like that?

“Why would I care? She left me, probably for that vile sister of hers. I haven’t seen her for days and quite frankly I couldn’t care less. Now, if you’ll kindly piss off, I have a date with a bottle of Jacks.” He made to shut the door but Kristoff shoved his foot in the way, stopping it from closing.

“What are you on about Hans?” His voice shook as his head spun. None of this was making any sense and he simply didn’t have the energy nor the time to deal with anything else right now. He just needed to find Anna and bring her to Elsa. “Look I don’t have time for this nonsense, I NEED to find Anna. I’ve tried calling her but her phone is off. Do you have any idea where she is?”

“Oh, yeah, you may as well have this back now.” Hans stumbled into the kitchen and pulled out Anna’s phone from a draw. “Look, I don’t know where she is, we went camping at ‘Marshmallow Inn’ or something like that and she didn’t want me so I left. Now remove your damn foot or I’ll remove it for you.” Kristoff took Anna’s phone from Hans and without a second glance, raced back to his car.

First things first, he turned on Anna’s phone. The screen lit up and a myriad of notifications raced through. There were multiple missed calls from Elsa, Joan and himself as well as an unknown number but nothing that hinted as to where she was. Then he realised his stupidity, of course there was nothing on there, she didn’t have her phone on her. But then that begged the question, why did Hans have Anna’s phone? Shaking his head, he picked up his own phone and looked up the place where Hans and Anna had stayed. He found the phone number and just as he was about to dial, Anna’s phone started to ring.

It was the unknown number again. He stared at the phone for a minute and then decided to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked curiously. His heart was pounding faster than he thought possible, he felt absolutely sick, so much had happened in such a short period of time that he was struggling to make sense of it all.

“Kristoff? Is-is that you?”

“ANNA!” He yelled, relied flooded through his body, it was Anna, he finally reached her. His relief however, didn’t last long, dread quickly replaced it and now he had the horrific task of breaking the news about Elsa to her. He really didn’t want to do it on the phone but he may not have a choice. “Thank god, I finally found you! We need to talk, NOW, its urgent. Where are you?”

“I’m just in a hotel in town, Elsa and I had a fight and then Hans and I had a fight – wait… what’s going on? Why do you sound panicked? How’d you get my phone? Is-is Elsa alright?” Kristoff could hear the tension in her voice, his heart clenched, of course she’d know it was about her sister.

Kristoff went silent for a minute. Now that the moment was here he didn’t know how to tell her. This was going to crush her and he wasn’t there to pick up the pieces.

“Kristoff? Are you there? What-what’s going on?”

Kristoff took in a deep breath and held it. “Hans had it. Look I don’t want to tell you over the phone, where are you?” he asked.

“At the Arendelle Hotel…why? What aren’t you telling me Kristoff?” Anna’s voice was strained, like she was trying not to cry.

“Just stay there. I’m coming to get you.” Kristoff abruptly hung up on Anna and started his car before calling Joan.

“Have you found her?” demanded Joan the moment she picked up.

“Yes, she’s at a hotel in town, I don’t have time to explain but I’m on my way to get her now. How’s Elsa?”

“Critical but stable. It-it looks like an attempted suicide. Oh god, please don’t tell Anna! She’ll probably blame herself.”

“Why-why would she blame herself?” Kristoff asked, he knew they’d had a fight but could it have been that bad? Was there something Joan knew that he didn’t?

“I-I found Elsa’s phone. It was open to the latest texts from Anna. The first few said; ‘leave me alone’ and ‘I’m not coming home’ and then not long before I found Elsa, she’d got another text saying, ‘I know’. I have no idea what that means but it was just after that that I found Elsa, there was a bottle of vodka smashed on the floor and a tub of aspirin lined up on the bench.” She explained.

“What the? That doesn’t make sense-” he started,

Joan interrupted - “I know! What does she know that we don’t know?”

“Wait- what? Now I’m confused. Anna couldn’t have sent the latest message, Hans had her phone and he said he hadn’t seen her in days.” Kristoff finished.

“What? So… so did Hans send that message?” Now Joan was feeling just as confused as Kristoff.

“I dunno, listen I’m almost at the hotel, I’ll text you when we’re on our way okay?”

“Okay... and Kristoff… thank you. I don’t think I could have handled this alone.”

“Any time. Bye.” Kristoff threw down his phone and sighed. What an afternoon! Less than an hour ago he was relaxing at home with his chocolate Labrador, Sven. Now he was running around tracking down an elusive redhead to bring her to her sister who was currently gravely ill in hospital! He head was thumping violently and he felt like the world was spinning. It was all just too much to process right now. He wound down his window in the hopes that the cool breeze would bring him some relief, but it seemed that he was destined to be stuck in this confused, dumbfounded and panicked state.

Kristoff hurriedly pulled into the Hotel carpark and ran into the lobby. Anna was waiting for him, pacing back and forth in front of one of the couches to the side.

“Anna!” He called, pulling the redhead into a fierce hug. Relief surged through his body as he gripped her tightly.

As she pulled away Kristoff noticed that she had bruises on her arms as well as a swollen black eye. “What’s going on?” She asked in a panic, tears prickling in her eyes, threatening to escape their confines and roll down her cheeks.

“Not here, let’s go up to your room.” There was no way he was going to give her the news here, she needed to be sitting down for what he was about to say.

With a nod, Anna led him to an elevator and they climbed in hurriedly. “Anna, what happened to you? Did Hans do this to you?” Kristoff asked with concern. He reached out to gently cup her face, his thumb brushing over the black and blue skin.

Anna flinched at the touch and turned her face away from him. “I’m fine.” She muttered.

“Anna, clearly, you’re not fine, if Hans did this to you…”

“Just drop it, okay Kristoff? Please.” Anna pleaded with Kristoff. His expression became soft as he nodded his head in agreement, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her, not now. That conversation could wait.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever as they rode the rest of the way in silence. When the ding came, they both jumped before walking out as Anna led Kristoff to her room. She opened the door and motioned for the blonde man to take a seat on the couch.

“Right, what’s going on?” She asked.

Kristoff closed his eyes and told Anna about what had happened to Elsa (leaving out the suicide of course). The redhead broke down immediately, sobbing hysterically into the burly man’s chest. He stroked her hair and cradled her in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay feisty-pants, she’s going to be okay. Listen, you need to get to her now, pack up your stuff and I’ll go pay for your room. Meet me in the lobby as soon as you’re done, okay?” Anna nodded and very shakily got to her feet as she began to pack up her belongings.

Five minutes later they were back in Kristoff’s car and on their way to hospital. The ride there was incredibly strained, Kristoff didn’t know what to say to Anna as she sat next to him with tears pouring from her eyes. He simply lent a hand on her thigh and rubbed it reassuringly. Soon they had arrived at the hospital and as soon as the car had stopped Anna was out and sprinting towards the double doors.

Joan was slumped in one of the grey leather couches, her elbows resting on her knees with her head in her hands. Anna spotted her best friend and raced over throwing herself into Joan’s arms as they cried together.

“E-Elsa?” Anna choked out.

“She- she’s okay, critical but stable. I want to warn you before you go in there because what you’re about to see may be a little confronting.” Joan took Anna’s hands in her own and watched as the blood drained from the freckled face. “She’s thin Anna, too thin. She hit her head and her hair is still stained from the blood, she- she looks very sick Anna, I just want you to be prepared for what you’re about to see. She is going to be fine, she just needs her sister.” Joan stroked Anna’s back comfortingly, as she rocked her best friend until her breathing slowed and she regained enough presence of mind to stand up.

“Okay,” Anna whispered, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. “I’m ready.”

Joan took Anna’s hand and Kristoff placed his arm around her shoulders. Together they walked to Elsa’s room.

Despite her friend’s warning, Anna was taken aback at the sight of her sister. Elsa lay frozen on the hospital bed, wrapped in a white sheet that should have matched the colour of her skin, instead it emphasised the grey, sickly tone. Her eyes were closed but even through the lids Anna could tell that they were sunken in their sockets. Her bones jutted out, her frame resembled little more than a skeleton. Her bangs and a few strands of what was once pure white hair stuck out from underneath the thick gauze, stained with blood, they now resembled the colour of Anna’s hair. Elsa’s arms were sticks sitting on top of the sheets, the scars on her wrists and forearms stood out prominently on her skin. She was covered in wires and machines beeped rhythmically in the background.

Anna felt sick seeing her sister, the one person whom she loved more than anyone else, in such a horrific state. She swallowed down the bile that had risen in her throat as she gingerly reached out, her fingertips barely grazing the thin skin over her sister’s knuckles. The sickening sight hit her with full force as she broke down, gripping Elsa’s chest and sobbing uncontrollably, soaking the crisp sheets covering her frail body. Her chest heaved with every raspy breath and her body shook aggressively.

Someone walked over to Anna and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. Anna didn’t know who it was, her mind was too traumatised to even begin to process anything else. She felt her knees grow week as she collapsed to the ground helplessly. Two figures joined her on the floor –presumably Kristoff and Joan – and held Anna close. Elsa’s limp arm slid off the sheet and dropped off the side of the bed. Anna blindly grasped at her hand, holding it, desperately needing the connection as her friends held her close.

Anna didn’t know how long they all stayed there for, time had lost all meaning to her, nothing mattered anymore. She felt empty, hopeless, defeated, shattered. She wanted to trade positions with Elsa, she knew this was her fault, she knew how unstable her sister’s mental health was and yet she ran away with her boyfriend after their fight, knowing full well what that would have done to Elsa. Yes, Anna would trade places in a heartbeat. She would give anything to save her sister, even if that meant sacrificing her own life, she wouldn’t even give it a second thought.

She felt someone pull away from her, followed by the sound of something metal scraping on the linoleum floor, but the sound barely reached her ears. Two sets of arms gently pulled her up off the floor and placed her in a padded chair, she was thankful for the more comfortable position but couldn’t bring herself to form the words to say so. Her absent thoughts were broken by a stranger’s voice as they entered the room.

“Are you Anna?” Asked the voice – decidedly feminine – as a comforting hand softly squeezed her shoulder.

Anna looked up at the sound of her name, feeling a little dazed by her surroundings.

“I’m Gerda, one of the nurses in charge of taking care of your sister.” Said the voice. She was middle aged woman, plump with a kind face. Anna nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes trained back on her sister. “May I please have a word with Miss Anderson alone?” She asked, her eyes flicking between Kristoff and Joan. The pair nodded and left the room.

The room suddenly felt cold and claustrophobic as Gerda pulled up another chair and sat almost opposite Anna.

“Anna, I’m going to be blunt with you. Your sister’s condition is serious, not just her physical one – that, we can fix – no, I’m speaking of her metal state. It is clear she has been struggling for quite some time, the scars up and down her arms suggest she has been self-harming for many years and there are more recent marks on her thighs.” Anna was only half listening, she knew all this already and really didn’t need the reminder of their last encounter. “When your friend found Elsa, she had had a bottle of vodka in her hand and an entire tub of aspirin lined up on the bench. It is my belief that your sister was about to end her pain -permanently.”

“Wait? What?” Gerda’s words had broken Anna’s trance and suddenly everything felt like it was crashing down on her. “She-she tried to kill herself?” she could feel the tears prickling in her eyes and she looked back to her sister. _Just how close had she come to losing her forever_?

“Yes,” Gerda nodded, “we believe that it may have something to do with some messages that were sent to her phone from yours.”

Anna struggled to comprehend what the woman was saying. It didn’t make sense, she had left her phone at home when she and Elsa had fought.

“That-that can’t be right? I haven’t sent her any messages, I-we haven’t spoken in over two weeks, we had an argument and I-I…” Shame burned in Anna’s chest as she looked down to the ground. “I didn’t take my phone with me.” She muttered to her toes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

“Is there any other person who had access to your phone?”

_Hans_

Of course, it was him. He’d been trying to drive a wedge between the sisters and now he’d come so close to killing Elsa! This was all his fault! He was the reason her sister was now laying on a hospital bed. He was the reason why Elsa felt compelled to end her life. It was all him. Fury pumped through her veins as she jumped out of her chair and madly paced about the floor at the end of Elsa’s bed. She wrung her hands together, her mind reeling.

“My boyfriend - _ex_ -boyfriend. I don’t know how he got it, but Kristoff said he had it.” She paused mid stride and looked up to Gerda. “What-what did the messages say?” She asked timidly.

“I think it’s best if you read them yourself love.” Replied Gerda taking Elsa’s phone out of her pocket.

Anna opened up to the messages and found the ones that had been sent the day after their fight, telling Elsa that she needed time, then there were other -not so nice messages following them. The three in quick succession, basically abandoning her sister, she’d never send them and then the last, most recent one “I know.” She knew? What did she know?

Oh.

Wait- did this mean that Elsa knew that Hans knew? How did Hans get her phone from Elsa? What was she missing? Did Hans plan this? Was it his intention to tell Anna all along? Is that why he took Anna on that stupid trip? To get her away from her sister? She felt furious, she wanted to hurl Elsa’s phone against the wall, she wanted run from this place, she wanted to tear Hans apart, limb from limb, make him suffer the way she was suffering now. Had Hans known what that message would have done to Elsa? Was it his intention to… to… she could even finish that sentence. Hans had been so sweet, so kind and caring… in the beginning anyway. In these last few weeks though she had seen a whole different side to the man. One that was possessive and controlling, one that played tricks on her mind, one that had hit her when she refused to go home with him. That side of Hans scared her, she felt used and betrayed and so, so _stupid_ for ever falling for such a monster.

Anna was wracked with guilt, Hans may have done this to Elsa but it was her fault, she was the one who ran from her sister, she was the one who divulged everything to her boyfriend. It was her fault. Her immaturity and stubbornness that landed Elsa in that wretched bed. Her inability to just let things go, to stop pushing and accept. Sure, the self-harming was bad, it was horrendous and she wanted nothing more than to see her sister happy and whole, but she’d give her sister that just to have her back, to have her out of this place, to be yelling and screaming again. She wanted to turn back time, go back to that fight, to just drop it when Elsa told her. To maybe hold her instead of pushing, to show her support – not that she knew then what was wrong, but couldn’t she have just been there for her?

With fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Anna collapsed back into her chair, her head buried in her lap. She felt Gerda place a hand on her back and flinched at the touch. She wasn’t worthy of her pity, this was her fault, it should be Anna in that bed. Not Elsa. She could feel the woman’s eyes burning into her soul as she retracted her hand.

“Anna? May I ask you something love?” Anna stayed silent, she felt like she knew where this was going and really didn’t have the energy for that conversation. But Gerda ignored her silence and asked anyway. “What happened to your face? Did someone hurt you?” She sounded concerned, but Anna couldn’t care less, not right now. Her wounds were nothing, her pain –the physical one was non-existent compared to the emotion turmoil she was feeling right now.

“It’s nothing.” She replied gripping her arms tightly, her fingers digging into the bruises that already marred her skin.

Gerda reached up tenderly and brushed at the blackened skin around Anna’s eye. Anna shot up and pushed the woman’s hand away. “Don’t touch me!” She yelled, her chest heaving as she drew in ragged breaths.

Gerda held her hands up defensively. “Okay, okay. But you do know that if someone did this to you we can press charges.”

“I said it’s nothing, okay? Just drop it. Please, just leave me. I need to be alone with my sister.” she pleaded.

Gerda gave her a nod and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she heard that click, Anna broke down again. She moved to her sister’s body and tenderly stroked her face. “It’s just you and me again now.” She said, softly brushing her sister’s bangs back. “That is, if you still want me. I’m so sorry Elsa, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed, I shouldn’t have run out like that! I should have just let you be. I’m so sorry!” She sobbed into Elsa’s neck before peppering her sister’s face with kisses. She gingerly climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle her sister or touch any of the tubes or wires and snuggled up to her sister’s left side. She placed her left hand over Elsa’s chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with each even breath and she rested her head on the other side, her ear pressing into the skin directly over her heart. She could hear the soft melodious beat, calm, peaceful and steady. She placed a delicate kiss on her chest and heard Elsa’s heart skip a beat.

With a small smile, Anna closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

 

When Anna awoke, the red sun was starting to peer in through the slits in the blinds and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She sat up in the bed yawning, stretched and pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes. She peered down at Elsa, she wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not but her sister’s skin seemed to have regained some of its colour. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to a pale cheek, pushing her bangs back and stroking a proud forehead. Anna watched her sister’s chest rise and fall softly and found some peace in the controlled movement. She turned onto her side, propping her head up on her hand and rested her free hand over her sister’s heart. She couldn’t help but feel awed at her sister’s beauty, here she was, broken and frail, in a hospital bed, fighting for her life and yet she was still the most stunning creature Anna had ever seen. Her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks, that slight dusting of pale freckles over the bridge of her nose, those luscious lips that had regained some more of their former colour, she was undoubtedly beautiful.

Anna tenderly stroked the pad of her thumb over those lips and felt them twitch under her touch. Her heart skipped a beat as she studied her sister’s face, Anna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sighed when Elsa stilled once more. She moved her hand back down to her sister’s chest once more, her heart beating strongly beneath her palm. Curious, Anna wanted to test a theory, concentrating on the feeling of Elsa’s heart, she placed an experimental kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Just as she theorised, the organ picked up its pace slightly, with a grin Anna pressed another kiss to the tip of her nose, it crinkled reflexively and Anna giggled at the adorable reaction she had created. Feeling bolder, curiosity got the better of her and she slowly dipped her head – her own heart quickening its rhythm in her chest – and pressed her lips to her sister’s. She felt a strong thudding beneath her hand, exactly as she expected, what she didn’t expect however, was for her own to react in such a similar fashion. For it to clench and explode within her chest, madly drumming against her ribs, threatening to burst right out. A deep blush covered her face, her hands shook as she sat up and placed a finger to her lips. Her stomach twisted and turned and flopped about, making Anna squirm nervously. She had not expected that reaction from her own body and truthfully it scared her half to death. This was her sister!

Terrified of what she was currently feeling, Anna climbed out of the bed and stumbled back into the chair she had occupied the day before. Was she really feeling this or was it just because her emotions were so highly-strung right now, considering everything that had happened in the last few weeks? Or maybe she was feeling this way because she knew that’s how her sister felt? Maybe it was just her relief and sisterly affections that had been held back for so long, trying to make up for lost time?

Confusion swam in her mind, she groaned as it gave a dull throb. Anna shook her head, trying to clear it, to somehow make sense of it all, but she’d had such an overload of information over the last week or so that nothing felt clear anymore. Thankfully, Anna was pulled from her muddying thoughts when a male nurse walked in to do his early morning rounds.

“Hello young lady, I’m Kai, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Kai asked, he was a short man with a rather large belly, brown balding hair and a kind of big nose. Anna just hummed noncommittally in reply.

“Is-is she going to be okay?” Anna asked timidly a few moments later as Kai checked Elsa’s vitals.

“She’s taken a nasty bump to the head. Head trauma isn’t predictable, we won’t know until she wakes up, she may be completely fine or she may have some memory loss. Her scans show normal brain activity but we won’t be able to know if there’s been any damage until she regains consciousness.” He explained.

“But, she will wake up, right?” Tears began to well in Anna’s eyes again, the thought of losing Elsa now, after everything, was just inconceivable.

“Head trauma is unpredictable Anna, I can’t say for sure but her scans look promising.”

Anna nodded silently, lost in her own thoughts again.

Soon Kai finished his rounds and Anna was once again alone. Her phone beeped,

_Hey Anna, how are you? How’s Elsa. We’re coming in soon, do want us to bring anything? Xx Joan and Kristoff._

_I’m okay, Elsa is the same. Um, hot chocolate and a book please._ – Anna replied, the book wasn’t for her, it was so she could read to Elsa, it felt lonely sitting in this white room alone, she needed something to take her mind off things.

_Sure, see you soon. Hang in there feisty-pants (-from Kristoff)_

Anna smiled weakly as she placed her phone back down. She watched her sister’s chest rising and falling peacefully and her smile grew a little more. A calming warmth spread throughout her chest as she watched Elsa’s eyes flutter under her closed lids, she looked like she was having a wonderful dream.

Soon Kristoff and Joan were back, sitting in the room with Anna, she was snuggled up to Joan’s side sipping on her hot chocolate with Kristoff sitting on his own chair opposite the brunette. Anna couldn’t help but notice the looks her two friends kept sharing, the subtle touches and meaningful glances. Anna sat up a little more in her seat, giving the two a confused look.

“You? And you?” She asked motioning between her friends. Joan blushed deeply and Kristoff awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “But… you’re gay?” She said to the burly blonde.

“That’s what I thought but it seems that I swing both ways, this amazing woman here has stolen my heart.” Kristoff explained with a shrug.

“Naw, that’s sweet,” Replied Anna. “I’m happy for you. How long has this been going on?”

“Um…” started Joan, her blush deepening. “Since last night, I’ve had feelings for Kristoff for a while now but, well, I thought he only liked men so I kept it to myself but it turns out that he felt the same way.” She concluded giving Kristoff a chaste kiss.

Anna simply smiled at her friends and snuggled back into Joan’s side. She was happy for them, truly she was but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and upset considering everything she’d just been through with Hans. They used to be like that too, but then Hans changed or maybe his true colours just came out, either way they were over and it didn’t end well for the pair.

“Anna, what happened with Hans?” Kristoff asked nervously.

Anna curled up closer to Joan, her heart started pounding in her chest, her stomach flip-flopping nervously. She drew a deep breath and kept her eyes trained down in Joan’s lap.

“We went away after Elsa and I… well, we just went away. It was nice at first, Hans was sweet but then into the second week he-he said something about Elsa and it wasn’t very nice. We fought and I told him I wanted to come back home, to Elsa. But Hans didn’t like that idea and started yelling at me… we-we didn’t speak the entire way home and when we got back to his place he tried to get me to stay… he’d been drinking, I tried to leave but he… he grabbed my arms and… and…” Tears started falling down Anna’s cheeks, her chest began to tighten and heave. Joan wrapped her arm around the redhead’s shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm soothingly. She lightly kissed the top of Anna’s head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe here.” Joan cooed.

Anna nodded, sucked in a slow breath and continued, “he didn’t like me leaving him. I-I told him it was over… he got so angry, he yelled at me, he snapped. W-when I turned to walk out, he-he g-grabbed my arms and m-made me face him, he-he, he punched me. I fell to the ground… I was so s-scared so I ran. I went to the hotel. I didn’t want Elsa to see me like that and I, I guess I was ashamed. Ashamed for trusting and loving someone like that. He said, ‘if only there was someone out there who loved you’ he played me I thought he l-loved me. H-he only wanted me f-for my b-body. H-he said I was so desperate for l-love that he thought I’d give myself to him just like that, even marry him if he’d asked. I probably would have too. He was right, I was so naïve, so stupid. I trusted him and he hurt me.”

“Anna I’m so sorry. I was the one who introduced you, this is all my fault” Said Kristoff, his looked pained, regretful.

“No, this is Hans’s fault. Not yours. He did this to me, not you.” Anna said with confidence. Kristoff would never have been friends with someone like that if he’d known what Hans was truly like.

Kristoff gave her a weak smile, it was clear he was still feeling guilty and they fell into a silence once more.

A few hours later Anna was saying goodbye to her friends as they left to prepare for work the next day. Anna moved her chair back to its spot by Elsa’s bed. She opened the book that Joan had brought and began to read.

_“In the big city, there are so many houses and people that hardly anyone has room for a small garden. So most people have to make do with flowers in pots. And in this city lived two poor children who felt lucky, because they had a garden that was a bit larger than a flowerpot. They weren’t brother and sister, yet they loved each other just as if they had been. Their parents lived right next to each other, in the garrets – the attic rooms – of the two neighbouring buildings. Where the one roof jutted up against the other, a rain gutter ran between them and a small window poked out from each garret. If you stepped over the gutter, you could go out of one window and into the other.”_

Anna felt her eyes drooping, the words on the page started to blur and she was sure she had read the same line several times but her mind was unable to make sense of the words that were forming from her mouth. Her head started to slump as the darkness over took her. There was a quiet thump from the book as it slipped from Anna’s grip as her head dropped, landing on the soft mattress of Elsa’s bed.

Anna dreamt of Elsa, of them being close again. They were outside playing in the snow, having a furious snowball fight and building snowmen together. Suddenly Elsa started to fade from her dream, she was drifting further and further away. Anna could hear her sister softly calling her name but couldn’t get close enough.

Then her voice grew stronger, it sounded closer, despite Elsa being out of her vision now. The third utterance for her name had Anna sitting bolt upright in her chair, as her mind cleared the fog she heard it again. This time however, it was coming from the bed in front of her. Elsa was squirming slightly under the sheets, her head moving from side to side as she hoarsely called for her sister.

“Elsa? Oh my god, Elsa!” Cried Anna. She stood up and within seconds was stroking her sister’s face. She took Elsa’s hand in her own and held it over her chest. “Elsa, shh, it’s okay, I’m here. It’s Anna, can you hear me?”

“Anna?” Elsa repeated. Her eyelids fluttering softly.

Unfocussed blue met softened aquamarine as Elsa’s eyes finally opened. Anna’s face was already soaked with tears of relief when recognition flittered across Elsa’s face.

“Oh, Anna!” Elsa sobbed, with strength that no one in her state should be able to possess, Elsa pulled Anna in for a bone crushing hug as her chest heaved with each howling breath. An instant relief poured through Anna, her sister was awake, she was okay, god, she was going to be okay!

Her relief, however was short lived, a sudden anger burst through her. She pulled away from Elsa and threw a stinging slap across her cheek. The sound of flesh hitting reverberated off the walls as Elsa’s cheek was marred with a blotchy red mark.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again Elsa!” Anna reprimanded.

Her sister stared up at her with a shocked expression, Anna collapsed into her embrace, her moment of anger gone as she howled into Elsa’s chest. Her tears soaking the blonde’s gown as she shook uncontrollably.

“Y-you scared m-me so m-much E-Elsa. I-I thought I’d lost you! I thought you’d never w-wake up!” She sobbed hysterically.

“Hush, it’s okay, I got you Anna, I got you.” Elsa crooned. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She repeated over and over, peppering kisses over her sister’s head.

The sisters rocked each other back and forth in their embrace. Holding each other so tight they were afraid that if they let go this would all be a dream. After what seemed like forever, their sobs slowed, breath hitched and their eyes dried, completely spent of any remaining tears.

“I love you so much Elsa. I was so scared. I’m so sorry for before, I shouldn’t have left you, I knew how depressed you were and how you weren’t coping and I left you. This is all my f-”

“Don’t!” Elsa interrupted, thrusting a stern finger into Anna’s face. “Don’t you dare apologise.” Elsa placed a hard kiss to her sister’s cheek, “This, was not your fault.” She reiterated firmly.

Anna didn’t know how to respond verbally, she still felt guilty but she didn’t want to argue with Elsa, not now. So instead she simply snuggled up closer to her sister and relished in the feeling of her warm and protective arms embracing her.

“Anna?” Elsa questioned.

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your eye? Did someone do this to you?” Elsa tenderly traced the fading bruise on Anna’s face, her fingers barely making contact with the skin, as if she was afraid to aggravate the injury.

It took Anna a moment to process her sister’s question, she snorted a laugh into her sister’s chest and pulled herself back slightly so she could look into Elsa’s eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Elsa asked quizzically, her face contorted in both concern and confusion. “If someone hurt you it’s no laughing matter.”

“I’m sorry Els, I know it’s not funny. Really, it’s not. It’s just, here you are, laying in a hospital bed, recovering after almost dying and you’re more concerned with a small bruise on my face?”

“Of course, I’m concerned Anna! Someone hurt you! Why would that not worry me?”

“I know, but I’m okay. Now’s not the right time to tell you, but I promise I’m fine.” Anna replied, lovingly brushing Elsa’s bangs out of her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The sisters fell into a comfortable silence as they curled up together again. Anna couldn’t help but breathe deeply, inhaling her sister’s scent, she relaxed into the calming touch of Elsa’s fingers stroking through her hair as she sighed contently. She was alive. She was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

It was easy, in that moment to forget what had landed Elsa in that bed in the first place. That her sister was still very unwell and it would be a long road to recovery. Elsa may be okay here, now, in this room, but what would happen when they went home again? Would her anxiety and fears spike? Would she continue to hurt herself? Did she still want to end her life? God, Anna had so many questions, so many worries herself. Would Elsa ever be able to overcome this? Or would she forever be stuck in this self-inflicted torture?

What was Anna feeling? What had she felt the night before? Why was she so conflicted and confused? Anna groaned internally, now was not the time for these thoughts. Those questions could come later, right now all she wanted to do was melt into her sister’s touch, to grin madly at the feeling of her chest rising and falling, at the sound of her breaths, puffing against Anna’s ear, at the sight of those azure eyes filled with pure love and adoration.

Anna knew, she knew in that moment, in that look, that Elsa truly loved her. More than a sister should. Yes, Hans was right, Elsa was _in love_ with Anna and right now, Anna felt nothing but honoured. Honoured to be the one that Elsa looked at so adoringly, she knew that Elsa’s love for her was wrong, illegal even, but Anna found that she really couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when it felt so pure, so good, so right. Did she reciprocate? No, well didn’t think so, but there was that twinge in her stomach again and that thrumming in her chest, but that was just sisterly love, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooooo... thoughts?   
> Who can hazard a guess at what book Anna read to Elsa?


	8. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mixed it up a little here, this is a pretty important chapter so we're hearing from both Anna and Elsa, I hope it's not too confusing for you but I felt I needed to convey both of their thoughts because of how intense things get.  
> Warnings: Talk of self-harm- it does get a little descriptive but not overly graphic and the act itself is not being commited. Brief talks of suicide, incest... some angst but it's a little lighter now.
> 
> Sooooo, just enjoy this chapter...

Chapter Eight:   
Let It Go

* * *

 

One month on, found Elsa recovering at home under her sister’s watchful gaze. She had stayed in hospital for an additional two weeks after waking up, her doctors persistent on making sure she was eating and gaining weight. She had daily visits from a counsellor and had been put on suicide watch.

Elsa groaned, she felt ashamed, frustrated that everyone seemed to be treating her like some sort of time bomb, ready to explode at any given moment. Elsa felt mollycoddled and suffocated in hospital. She was barely left alone for a moment, everyone seemed to be afraid of what she might do if she was left to her own devices. Of course, she couldn’t really blame them, she _had_ tried taking her life after all and she was riddled with scars from her self-harm. _But this_ , this was just ridiculous.

Even at home Anna watched her like a hawk. She was never allowed out of the redhead’s sight. It didn’t matter how many times Elsa reassured her sister that she wasn’t going to try again, Anna wouldn’t relent. She appreciated everyone’s concern and yes, she was still struggling with her demons, but it was easier at home, easier now with her sister by her side.

Anna had made it her mission to get Elsa out of the house more often, that meant twice weekly hot chocolates at Pabbie’s. Elsa had been reluctant at first, she was much more comfortable at home and that place didn’t exactly hold good memories for the pair. But Anna was insistent, she needed to move on from the past and create new memories to replace the bad ones. After a long ramble from her sister Elsa finally admitted defeat and conceded to the café dates. They actually turned out to be quite nice, it was relaxing and freeing to get out of the house, to socialise with others and enjoy her view of the outside world. She wasn’t about to tell Anna this of course, the girl’s head would explode from the self-satisfaction.

* * *

 

Anna awoke to her alarm each morning, her reminder to get Elsa’s antidepressants ready for her. All of the medicine was now locked in a cupboard, the key hung from a chain around her neck. The remaining alcohol had been removed from the house and all sharp objects were also kept under lock and key. Elsa had sighed, telling her sister that this was all a bit extreme but Anna had shut her up with a simple touch to her wrist and a pointed look and Elsa conceded that perhaps, it wasn’t all that extreme after all.

Anna stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to clear the sleepy fog from her head. She trudged down to the kitchen, made Elsa a cup of tea, retrieved her pills and carried her offerings back up to their bedroom.

When Anna looked up to the bed she saw her sister sitting up, stretching and yawning as the morning light made her blonde tresses glow with an ethereal light. Anna couldn’t stop the smile that graced her lips as she gazed upon her sister with nothing but unabashed awe. How is it possible that someone who had literally just woken up look so god damn beautiful? Her hair was perfectly tame, there was no sleep in her eyes, no bags hanging under them from sleepless nights, no dried drool in the corner of her lips. Anna looked at herself, her fiery hair resembled a lion’s mane as it jutted out from her skull. Her eyes were red and puffy with deep bags below them. She could feel the dried saliva on her cheek and her nightgown was slightly twisted and very crumbled from her energetic sleeping habits.

“Morning sleepy head.” Anna teased. “Time for your happy pills and I made you a hot cuppa.”

Elsa yawned and stretched again, her pyjama shirt riding up, her pale flesh peeking out teasingly. Anna gulped as she felt a light tingle of… heat? No, that can’t be right, she was obviously just overtired, her brain was confusing itself. She shook her head slightly and handed her sister her medication and drink. She watched Elsa down the medication (antidepressants, vitamins and antibiotics) and sipped her tea daintily.

“Thank you.” Elsa said with a smile. She placed her steaming drink on her bedside table and turned to face Anna, her face suddenly growing serious.

They hadn’t really talked yet, not really. They’d both danced around what had happened, accepting it but never really discussed it. Although, with the look Elsa was giving her, Anna knew that it was now time.

“Anna, I need to know,” Elsa said softly, her voice filled with concern as she pressed her fingers to the spot where the bruise had been. “What happened?”

Anna shied away from Elsa’s touch, ashamed and scared about how her sister will react. But she knew, she would have to tell her at some stage. She’d told Elsa that she and Hans had broken up, but she didn’t tell her _why_. She twiddled her fingers in her lap, her eyes trained down as she sucked in a breath and slowly let it out with a sigh.

“It-it was Hans. He-he hit me. We were away and we fought. I told him it was over but he didn’t like that. So, he tried to stop me from leaving. He grabbed my arms and punched my eye.” -Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either.

“He what?!” Exclaimed Elsa, her voice rang loudly in the room. The blonde rose from the bed and started pacing about the room.

“God! I knew it! I knew he would do something like that! Shit! I’m such a fool for trusting him when he said he wouldn’t hurt you! He said he’d never lay a hand on you!”

“Wait – what?” Anna asked confused. The only time Elsa and Hans had met was when he had picked her up for their date.

“He said that the night I dropped your phone off! The night that we… that he…” Elsa couldn’t finish her sentence, Anna had said she knew in that text but what if Elsa had misunderstood the meaning behind the words?

“Wait, I’m confused. My phone? _You_ dropped it off?” Anna’s head was starting to hurt, “when?”

“That night we… fought.” Elsa whispered that last word, her head dropping in shame.

Anna strode over to her sister and took both of her hands in her own and waited for Elsa’s head to rise and their eyes to meet. “You, you came back for me?” She asked.

“Y-yes.” Elsa sniffled. “I came to apologise, to talk to you. But-but Hans wouldn’t let me in… he… he said some things and I gave him your phone to give to you.”

“You did? Where-where was I? I didn’t hear you. I never got my phone.” Anna wound her memory back, trying to remember hearing Elsa’s voice or even a knock at the door, but she drew a blank.

“You were in the shower. I told Hans to give you your phone… did he… did he not?” Elsa started to panic, if Anna didn’t have her phone then maybe she didn’t know… if she didn’t know then Elsa would have a lot of explaining to do and she really didn’t have the energy for that conversation right now.

“No, he didn’t. I didn’t get my phone back until Kristoff got it from Hans just after… well, just before he came to bring me to you.” Stinging tears started to prickle in her eyes, her memory of that day was still very raw and even though she could see her sister standing in front of her and could feel the warmth of her flesh in her own hands, it still brought a flurry of fear to her heart.

“Oh.” Elsa muttered solemnly.

Anna led Elsa back to the bed and sat down next to her. She could see the worry and panic in her sister’s eyes, she could see the inner turmoil going on behind those azure irises. As much as she knew this conversation was about to get tremendously harder and much more uncomfortable she knew she would need to set her sister’s mind at ease.

“Elsa,” Anna began softly, “Gerda told me about the messages on your phone. Is… is that why…”

Elsa hung her head in shame and gave a small nod as she sniffed desperately trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

“The last message, the last message said, ‘I know’, I-I need to ask you something. I know that this is going to be hard for you but I _need_ to know.” Anna paused and took in a deep breath, “Do… do you love me, as more than a sister?” She whispered.

Elsa’s eyes widened in fear, panic and anxiety coursing through her veins, her hands shook and her heart thudded violently in her chest as she scrambled over what to say next. She stood up from the bed again, her arms wrapping around her body, embracing herself in a tight hug as she shook from head to toe. She felt sick with fear, she felt like running, like getting away, everything was closing in on her. The walls, the floor, the ceiling were all moving closer to and she found it hard to draw breath. She backed up until her back hit the wall and she slid down it, her knees drawn up to her chest as she buried her head in her arms. She heard her bed groan as a weighted lifted off the mattress. Soft footfalls padded over the plush rug and then onto the wooden floor beneath. She felt a warm hand softly rest upon her arm, she flinched at the touch, recoiling further into herself.

“Elsa.” Anna whispered tenderly. “It’s okay. I’m not scared, I’m not upset and I’m not angry. I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to be afraid, I will be right here.” Anna once again reached out to her sister, she wrapped her arm around Elsa’s shoulder, both comforting her and making sure she couldn’t run from this. “Elsa, please. It’s okay, I just- I just need to hear it from you. I need to hear _you_ say it, I _need_ to know if it’s true.” She took a breath and gently kissed the top of Elsa’s head. “Do you love me?”

Elsa shuddered and sobbed, her head still tucked into her arms. Her sister drew her in close, there was no escape, no hiding, no way out. She felt Anna’s free hand stroking her hair, comforting her – no pressure, no judgement, just love and understanding. Elsa sucked in a few deep and shaky breaths, trying to compose herself and stop the anxiety from taking hold of her.

Hugging herself even more tightly, Elsa whispered, “yes.”

The tears she fought so hard to keep at bay suddenly broke through the dam and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. She kept her head down, she couldn’t bear to look up Anna, to see the disgust and rejection in her eyes. She waited to feel Anna’s arm and hand retreat, to meet the repulsion that her sister was surely feeling. But Anna didn’t move, if anything the grip on Elsa tightened and she felt a chaste kiss being placed on the crown of her head.

Slowly Elsa lifted her head and with great trepidation, looked up and Anna.

Her eyes were soft and kind, tears slowly slid down her cheeks but they didn’t seem to be tears of disgust or repulsion, if anything they appeared to be of relief? Pride? She looked to Anna’s lips, they were turned up slightly into a warm smile, even her freckles seemed to shine brighter. Elsa looked at Anna with pure confusion. How was she being this calm? Why was she still here? Had she not heard her correctly?

“You-you’re not running away?” She asked timidly.

Anna kissed Elsa’s forehead and pulled the blonde into her chest, wrapping both arms around her torso. “Oh, Elsa. No, of course not. I’ll admit it was a shock at first and I didn’t handle it as well as I could have, but then I realised that it didn’t change a thing. You were- are, first and foremost, my sister, you would never- _have_ never acted in any way, as anything more than that. These feelings you have for me are pure, I can see that. I can see just how much you love me now and how everything you did for all those years was just to protect me – even if those reasons were unwarranted – you still did it because you were afraid of hurting me. I know you would never act upon your feelings unless I gave you permission. I’m still trying to get my head around it – after all it’s not every day one finds out that their sister is head over heels in love with them – but I’m getting there. I still have many questions and I’m confused too, but I know, that nothing will tear us apart. I’ll never let you feel like you have to hurt yourself, that you have to be repulsed by your feelings.”

“But Anna, this isn’t right, what I feel isn’t right! It’s incest for god sakes. Can’t you see, I’m a monster! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be feeling this!” Elsa cried, why didn’t Anna see just how vile these feelings were? How wrong they are? Why was she being so naïve about it?

“First of all, don’t you _dare_ apologise for loving me Elsa. Love like yours, so pure, so strong could never be wrong. The way Hans used me and abused me, that’s wrong. The way he pinned us against each other and tore us apart, that’s wrong. The way he- he tried… tried to…” Anna trailed off as the words got caught in her throat. “Your love could never be wrong. Not to me and since I am the object of your affection, I think that my opinion should be the only one that matters.” Anna concluded with conviction.

Elsa looked into Anna’s eyes, they were so sure, so true. It was hard for Elsa to find a fault in her sister’s logic. She couldn’t help but get lost in those blue-green orbs, they were so intense, so honest, so beautiful. _Oh Freyja, help me!_ Elsa pleaded silently as she tore her gaze away from Anna’s before her control could slip.

Anna watched Elsa with curiosity. She wore an expression which baffled the younger girl. She could read the relief, the contentment but there was something else there too. Something that Anna couldn’t place. So, she asked. “Hey, Els, what is it?”

“It’s, it’s nothing.” She murmured. Anna shot her a disbelieving look and waited for Elsa to continue. The blonde sighed deeply and looked back at the redhead. “It’s just that…” Elsa blushed, “Well, sometimes you do things, things that make me want to…”

“Yes?” Encouraged Anna softly.

“You make me want to… kiss you.” Elsa confessed with a whisper.

“Oh.”

“Mhmm, oh.” Elsa deadpanned

Anna blushed violently and looked down at the floor. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.”

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh softly at her sister. “Oh, Anna. If I can’t apologise for loving you, then you sure as hell can’t apologise for doing the things that made me fall.” She said firmly.

“I don’t get it Elsa. Why? What made you fall for me? How long have you felt this way for? Why me? What’s so special about me?” Anna had so many questions, so many answers were needed, she wasn’t sure if Elsa was ready to give her those answers but there was no harm in asking, right?

Elsa took in a sharp breath, was she ready for this? To confess everything to Anna? To finally speak up and _let it go_? Maybe, maybe not but she knew that she couldn’t avoid this conversation forever, just like when she first let Anna in, she had to take that step. She had to let that wall of ice she had built around herself slowly melt, she had to let Anna into her frozen fortress, that castle she’d imprisoned herself in for so many years.

With a sigh, Elsa replied. “Alright, I’ll tell you.” Elsa stood up and motioned for Anna to join her on the bed. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Just like that first day. That same nervousness threatened to envelope her, those butterflies settled in her stomach as her heart raced in her chest. She looked down at the quilt and began to pick at the loose threads.

“Gods, where to start?” She sighed. “I guess, if first realised that I felt something more than sisterly when I was eleven. I’d been feeling these _things_ and I didn’t really understand what they were. At first, I just thought it was me not really knowing you and fantasising about the type of person you were, that I thought maybe I was just imaging it, projecting these feelings onto you because I didn’t know anyone else.

“But they never went away, they only grew. Each day I would live to hear your voice at my door, it would give me the strength to go on. I became reliant on it, you were like my drug, my addiction, something I couldn’t live without. I used to watch you from my window, frolicking in the snow, building your own little snowmen. I wanted nothing more than to be out there with you. It both warmed and crushed my heart. I adored seeing you so happy, so innocent and carefree but it pained me beyond all reason not to be out there with you. To throw a snowball at you and hear you squeal and run for cover. To help you create our own army of snow creatures, to build them together, just like we used to.

“I spoke to Papa about it, he told me to stay away, to keep it to myself, that I wasn’t normal, it wasn’t right and that these feelings would pass. But he was wrong. So wrong. Just the thought of you gave me butterflies, hearing your voice made me smile, listening to you scream and fight with Mama made me want to race down those stairs and protect you. When you begged Papa to break down my door it made me want to wrench the fucking thing open myself. But I was terrified, terrified of hurting you both physically and emotionally that I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I was so afraid to get close to you, to let you in. I thought that if I did, you would figure out my big secret and you’d surely hate me for it. Then I’d never see or hear you again and my own imprisonment would have been for nothing. Hearing you through that barricade, seeing you through the window, watching you grow and develop was the most important thing to me, you gave me life and I wasn’t about to do anything that would jeopardise that. So, the door stayed closed and I watched you from afar.”

Elsa sighed mournfully as a fresh wave of tears made new tracks on her cheeks. Anna lifted her sister’s chin gently and kissed away the tears.

“Hey,” She cooed. “It’s okay Els, I’m here, you can hold me and touch me now. The past is in the past, you need to let it go.” Elsa nodded and gave her sister a wet smile. “Is-is that when this started?” She asked tracing the scars on a pale forearm.

“Y-yes. I just, I felt so ugly on the inside. I felt like a monster and wanted – no _needed_ the outside to match. But it wasn’t enough, I was in so much pain emotionally that hurting myself physically helped ease some of that pain, I could watch those wounds bleed and then heal, I couldn’t do that with my internal ones and the cutting helped relieve that somewhat. As time went on, those little cuts didn’t do it for me anymore, I started cutting deeper, longer, I used different implements to hurt myself. I would scratch at my skin until it was red and raw, those marks were bigger, they took more effort, more time but they healed faster and didn’t scar. Sometimes I’d use scissors -blunt if I was angry, sharp if I needed a quick release. Other times it was a small knife I kept under my pillow, although it wasn’t my favourite to use, it was too sharp, I had less control. It was never about killing myself or attempting to kill myself, I never wanted to die, not when you were still there, still loving the monster I had become, all without knowing a thing about me. No, it was about control, about release, about trying to heal my pain. I know, it sounds ridiculous, trying to heal pain with pain but it made sense to me and it would work, temporarily.”

“Oh, Elsa.” Anna was shaking visibly now, the concern, the hurt was so clear on her face. She wished she had done more, forced her sister out, to hell with being protected! What good was it when Elsa suffered so much?

“As for what made me fall for you? Gods, you’re everything Anna. You have the kindest, warmest, gentlest heart in all the world. You are so warm and forgiving and you just radiate purity and joy. You love wholeheartedly and laugh without hesitation. Your smile alone could light up a room, you are so honest and thoughtful. You never hold back, you defend those you love with a fierceness that could rival the most ferocious lion.

“You are everything. You’re a goddess, your hair matches your fiery personality, your eyes are like an ocean I would willingly drown in. Your lips are so supple and soft. Your voice is my own melody, the most beautiful song that has ever played. Your freckles are like the stars in the sky, a constellation I want to map- with my fingers-” a pause, as Elsa blushed fiercely and snagged her bottom lip between her teeth and smirked “- _and_ my mouth.”

“I fell in love with you, _all_ of you Anna, with everything you are. To me, you are perfect.”

Anna, for the first time ever, was rendered speechless. Hearing Elsa speak about her like that, was just… wow. She felt, god, she didn’t know how she felt. Her heart was swelling so rapidly she was sure it was about to explode, tears streamed down her face, she was so humbled by the beauty, the passion in her sister’s words. She had never thought of herself as anything special or goddess-like.

Elsa’s hands came up to cup Anna’s face, “hey,” she said softly, “I’m sorry if I upset you. I-I didn’t mean to.”

Anna shook her head from side to side, she needed to somehow convey just how much those words meant to her. She peered into Elsa’s eyes and felt a flutter in her heart. She lowered her gaze to those red lips and felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. She flittered her eyes back up to her sister’s and searched for an answer to these stirrings she was feeling in those cobalt orbs.

After a short moment of hunting she stumbled upon the meaning of these emotions. Her heart picked up its pace as she raised a hand to Elsa’s cheek, gently caressing the skin below her palm. She slowly moved her touch upwards, stroking a proud forehead before skimming a single finger down a cute button nose. Her other hand came up to meet its twin as her thumbs tenderly rolled over closed eyelids and down a tensed jaw. She lightly brushed her thumb over those full lips and felt Elsa’s breathing hitch and _sob_ at the touch. Finally, her hands rested on her sister’s jaw line, just below her ears.

A pause, and very, very slowly Anna began to lean in. she cantered her head to the right as she drew closer to her sister’s face. She could feel Elsa’s uneven breaths puffing against her lips, her own skin tingling in suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha. I LOVE a good cliff-hanger #sorrynotsorry ;P  
> Now if you all leave me wonderful reviews, I may just gift you with the next chapter sooner than normal. Perhaps I should make you beg...


	9. Her Brain's a Bit Betwixt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I'll put you all out of your misery now.  
> I love this chapter and I hope you will too.
> 
> We have new warnings...  
> SMUT! Yup, you read that right, this is where we start earning that E rating...  
> A little angst but mostly fluff, and if you haven't figured it out already, incest.

Chapter Nine:  
Her Brain’s a Bit Betwixt

* * *

 

Her eyes slipped shut the moment their lips brushed and sudden heat exploded from the touch, expanding outwards, filling her soul with such wholeness, such serenity. She felt as though she had found something she never knew she had lost. Her heart thrummed with glee in her chest, overjoyed that she’d finally figured it out. She felt nothing but warmth and happiness and _love_.

And then, just as suddenly, it was gone. She tipped forward slightly as Elsa’s lips retreated. She looked up to her sister in a wave of confusion. Why had it stopped? Why were those lips no longer on hers? Isn’t this what Elsa wanted? Why did Elsa pull away? The one who had just professed her love to Anna had been the one to break the kiss? What the?

“Elsa?” Anna asked, her voice came out deep and husky. Her mind a hazy mess of arousal and confusion.

Elsa couldn’t help it when her eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head and a soft moan escaped her lips. How long had she yearned to hear her name spoken by her sister in such a sensual tone?

“Anna.” She replied in kind.

“Wha-what? Why?” Anna sputtered, struggling to form a sentence until the fog in her head cleared. “I-I thought this is what you wanted?”

“I did, gods I _do_ , with every fibre of my being.” Elsa groaned, looking at Anna through heavy half-lidded eyes. “But is this what _you_ want?”

“I-” Anna shook her head, trying to clear it. She initiated it, didn’t she? Of course, that’s what she wanted. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to understand the meaning behind her sister’s words.

“Why did you kiss me Anna?” Elsa asked. Her whole body was shaking from trying to restrain herself, her heart was beating so rapidly she couldn’t discern one thump from the other. Her whole body tingled with heat as her soul sung with glee. But her head, her head was telling her to stop, to assess. To find out _why_ Anna had kissed her.

“Because, because when you said those things…” Anna sighed deeply, “Oh, you made me feel things Elsa.”

“Was it just what I said that made feel things? Or do you have feelings _for_ me?”

Anna’s confusion only increased as she tried to comprehend what her sister was saying. She took a moment to run everything through in her head.

Oh.

“I wanted to kiss you because of the way your words made me feel. Because I felt like I just had to _show_ you instead of telling you.” Anna muttered, she knew deep down, that this was not the answer her sister was wanting to hear.

“But you don’t have feelings _for_ me.” Elsa stated glumly.

Anna looked into her sister’s eyes and swore she could see her heart shattering within them. It made her own clench painfully.

“I-I, I don’t know. I’m confused Elsa. I don’t know how I feel, my emotions are like a ferocious snowstorm, the wind whipping about in my mind. I feel like I’m freezing and thawing all at the same time and I just can’t make sense of any of it. My heart and brain are telling me two different things and I just don’t know which one is right.”

“What is your heart telling you?” Elsa asked curiously.

“That I love you. But I don’t know if that’s sisterly love or something else. It’s going crazy in my chest!” She placed her hand over her heart, “It’s beating like mad and when you were saying those things to me I thought it was going explode. But I don’t know if that was because of _what_ you were saying or because I have feelings _for_ you. I’m so confused Elsa!” Anna cried.

Elsa took her sister’s hand and placed it over her own heart. “You feel this Anna? It’s beating for you, it will always beat for you and you only. It will always be here, waiting for you. For when you figure your thoughts out, whichever way they lead you, it will always belong to you.” Elsa sighed internally, silently berating herself for stopping the one thing she had ever wanted, her deepest fantasy from coming to fruition.

She could still taste the lingering flavour of chocolate from her sister’s lips, the warmth of summer they carried. She knew she had to stop the kiss, she didn’t want Anna doing anything she might regret, especially if she was just doing it because she thought that’s what Elsa wanted. She wasn’t going to take advantage of her sister like that. But despite this, despite her sister’s confusion, she couldn’t help but feel a glimmer of hope. Anna’s confusion worked in Elsa’s favour, it meant that there was the slightest possibility that her sister may be beginning feel the same way as she did.

Elsa released Anna’s hand and leaned forward to place a kiss on Anna’s cheek. Her body hummed as warm tingles shot up her spine, god, she could never get enough of that feeling. “Anna, I’m going to take a shower, okay? I just, I need a few moments to myself.” She watched as her sister’s expression turned slightly fearful and as much as it hurt, she couldn’t fault the redhead’s worry.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything, just shower.” She lifted Anna’s chin and waited until their eyes met again, “I’ll never hurt myself again. I promise. I know it may be hard to believe me right now, after everything I’ve done, but you know now, you know my secret and I feel… I feel like I’m floating. I feel so light, so relieved. It was like I had this enormous weight on my chest and it’s finally been lifted, I can breathe again. I’m free.” She gave her sister one last kiss on her forehead and made her way to the bathroom.

A stunned Anna remained on the bed, her head reeling and her emotions were like a swirling storm inside. She held her composure until she heard the rush of water bursting from the shower before letting go. She threw herself down onto the bed, grasping at a pillow and pulling it tight, cradling it against her body as her tears soaked the sheets beneath her. Her body shook and heaved with each violent sob, she felt like her heart was cracking and she couldn’t make sense of it.

Why was she this upset? Why did she feel… disappointed? She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying their almost kiss in her head. The slightest brush of their lips together had made Anna feel… whole. But was that because she felt something _romantically_ for Elsa or was that just because of the way Elsa’s words made her feel? She had never felt so betwixt in her life. This flurry of emotions just didn’t make sense to her, no matter how much she tried she just couldn’t figure it out.

She found herself tracing her fingers over her lips, as if to savour the feeling of Elsa’s when they brushed against her own. She could barely taste the tea and winter and warmth that was her sister anymore. She felt cheated, like it was fading too fast and she really wished it could stay. She found herself craving another taste, one where she could openly explore those flavours until she had each and every one of them memorised, imprinted in her mind.

Her fingers tingled and twitched, longing to once again feel that heart beating beneath her touch. It was like a melody, playing its own unique tune just for Anna. It called to her, drew her in, like a siren song.

She could hear that soft moan that she had drawn from her sister’s lips, replaying in her head. Her body twitched, a heat grew from her cheeks and coursed through every limb before settling in her stomach and core. Her mouth watered as the blush in her cheeks remained. The way her sister had muttered her name after, was like a call from Freyja herself. So deep and hoarse and _needy_. It made Anna want to do things, things that would coax more of those sounds from her sister.

Anna shook her head, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. _Was I really just fantasising about making my sister moan_? The blush that had already settled in her cheeks burned fiercely at her personal confession. God, what was she thinking? She had never thought of Elsa in that way before, she had only ever thought of her as a sister, an enigma at that. But now, here she was after just having _kissed_ her sister and she was undoubtedly daydreaming about doing the most carnal things to her.

But did she really want to do this or was she just projecting her desperation for love onto the one person who was willing to give it to her? Was this how Elsa had felt when she realised her feelings? Was she this confused, this betwixt? How the hell did she manage to figure it out? How could she wrap her mind around this?

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as a delicate hand gripped her shoulder. She felt the bed dip beside her as she sat up on her elbows. She had to gulp down the lump that had formed in her throat as her core gave a twitch at the sight of her sister, clad in nothing but a towel, beads of water still running down her skin… Anna wanted to lick it off… _wait_ … _what_?

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Elsa crooned, stroking Anna’s bangs soothingly.

Anna leaned into the touch as Elsa brushed her tears away, when had she started crying again?

“I’m okay Elsa. Just, confused, I don’t know what I’m feeling and I don’t know what to do.” She sighed. “I think I might take a shower to clear my head.”

“Take all the time you need.” Elsa drew her sister into a comforting one-armed hug and kissed her on her crown.

She watched as Anna left the room, her eyes trained on the subtle sway of the redhead’s hips, the toned muscles of her calves and the clumsy gait of her feet as Anna stumbled through the doorway. She giggled to herself as she saw her sister’s neck flush with embarrassment.

She truly loved everything about Anna, her clumsiness was one of the qualities she adored the most, it showed how she acted on impulse, she always raced into everything head first without a thought for what would happen next. Which is what then led Elsa’s thoughts back to the kiss. Of course, Anna wasn’t thinking about what she was doing, she simply did what she thought was right in the moment. Elsa would never do anything to discourage her sister’s impulsiveness, after all, she was thinking with her heart, not her head.

Elsa sighed, she was still silently berating herself from stopping the kiss, the one thing she wanted more than anything else. But she knew she had made the right decision, she wanted – no _needed_ – Anna to be sure of her feelings before she let anything happen between them. She didn’t want Anna regretting anything or pulling away from her, she was ready to deal with the rejection of her sister’s feelings if that meant that she still got to keep her in her life.

Elsa rose from the bed and got herself dressed. She had just started brushing her hair as Anna came back in.

“Feeling better?” Elsa asked, turning in her seat to face Anna.

“Mhmm, much, thank you.” Anna smiled. “Elsa? May I do that?” She asked quietly.

“Of course.” Elsa giggled, handing her sister her brush.

Anna ran her hands through the damp golden locks, gently untangling them with her fingers first before smoothing them down with the brush. Elsa hummed in contentment as Anna tenderly massaged her scalp, a few soft moans of pleasure escaped the blonde’s lips, making Anna smile at the sheer level of relaxation she was bringing her sister. She relished in the closeness it brought as well as the space it gave her to explore her feelings a little more.

Once she was satisfied with her effort and the shine of Elsa’s hair she placed the brush down and separated her hair into three sections before meticulously braiding it, making sure there wasn’t a single strand out of place. She took her time, savouring the feeling of those silky-smooth strands flowing through the fingers. Once completed she ran her fingers over the thick braid before placing her hands on Elsa’s shoulders, giving her sister a loving kiss to the top of her head. She inhaled deeply, breathing her sister’s scent. She could smell the strawberry scented shampoo her sister had used. _My shampoo_ , she thought. She smiled at the idea, it made her feel special, like Elsa was marking herself as Anna’s.

“There, done.” She said quietly, her lips still resting on Elsa’s head.

Elsa hummed happily, “it’s perfect, thank you.” Elsa reached her hands up and grasped her sister’s giving them a loving squeeze. _Gods_ , she wanted to kiss her so much right now. That look Anna was giving her was making her heart clench in the best way, there was so much love in her eyes, so much warmth. Elsa could easily get lost in those enchanting orbs.

* * *

 

As the weeks went by the sisters grew impossibly closer. Now that everything was out in the open and Elsa’s ice walls had been thawed, she had become more affectionate with Anna. She offered up warm hugs as if they were going out of fashion and Anna greedily drank in the warmness of every one. Kisses were given freely, although they remained chaste – landing on cheeks and foreheads – the love they conveyed had never been clearer.

Anna had never seen her sister happier than she was right now. She often caught Elsa singing to herself or humming joyfully. She laughed loudly and freely, there was nothing to hold her back.

Winter had begun to roll in, the days were getting shorter and the nights grew colder. The sisters often spent their time curled up together in front of the warm fire, Elsa would read with Anna snuggled into her lap, drinking in every word her sister spoke. Anna had never been particularly interested in reading, but when her sister was the one reading to her she couldn’t get enough. It was like Elsa’s voice had a magic that melted Anna into a puddle of goo. She often fell asleep in her sister’s arms, after all, there was no place she’d rather be, no place she felt safer or more at home.

Here, in Elsa’s embrace Anna felt complete.

On one particularly cold night the girls had taken up their usual place in front of the fire, Elsa was reading ‘Romeo and Juliet’, it was one of her favourites but Anna struggled to keep up with the Shakespearian language and found herself staring blankly out the window instead. The words on the page weren’t as important to Anna, it was listening to her sister’s melodious voice that she adored the most. Suddenly something white drifted past the window, catching the redhead’s attention. In an instant, she had extracted herself from Elsa’s embrace and had raced to the window. Her nose pressed against the glass like a child, her breath fogging it but nothing could distort her view of the fine white powder that had engulfed the ground outside.

With a squeal, she spun around to face her sister who was looking at her with a very curious expression. “Elsa! Elsa!” She shrieked in delight, “look, look! It’s snowing!” She ran up to Elsa, grabbing her hand and dragged her to the glass. Her sister giggled and shook her head at the redhead’s behaviour.

“You’re right, it is. Gosh, it’s been years since I’ve seen snow from outside my bedroom.” Elsa sighed.

Anna turned to face her sister with a playful expression. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” she practically sung.

Elsa chuckled, raising her hand to cover her mouth, “of course I do!”

“Come on let’s go and play!” Squealed the youngster childishly. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand and dragged her down the stairs and out the door. How the hell Anna managed to fly down without tripping baffled Elsa, but she followed closely behind, ready to catch the girl anyway.

Anna flung the door open, raced outside and threw herself into the closest snowdrift. “Elsa! This is amazing!” She screamed, making snow angles in the untouched powder.

Elsa chuckled and joined her sister in the cold snow. The sisters laughed loudly together, never had Elsa felt so free. Anna stood up and held out her hand to pull her sister to her feet.

“Come on, let’s build a snowman!” The redhead squealed.

Together the girls began to roll the snow, first creating the base. They pat it down and rounded out the shape until it was exactly how they wanted it. Next the made the torso, the ball was smaller than the first and slightly more rectangular. At last they began to create the head, it was oblong with a large gaping smile and two buck teeth. They found some twigs for its arms and some smaller ones for its hair. Anna raced inside and seconds later came back out carrying a carrot and three chunks of coal. She placed two buttons on his waist and one on his torso. Elsa took the carrot and placed it on the snowman’s face. The girls stood back to admire their handiwork.

“Perfect.” They said in unison.

“Now, what should we call him?” Elsa asked.

“Olaf! And he likes warm hugs.” Anna announced with pride. Elsa’s eyes went wide and began to tear up. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh, Anna” Elsa cried. “No, heavens no, of course, you don’t remember. That was the name we used for the snowman we made all those years ago… the night that… that you got hurt.” She trailed off soberly.

“Oh.” Breathed Anna. She wrapped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders and pulled her in close, placing a warm kiss on her cheek. She wiped away her sister’s tears and rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s okay Elsa, I’m fine remember.” She took the blonde’s hand and placed it over her heart. “Feel that? It’s still beating. I’m alive Elsa, I’m right here.” She reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Elsa’s ear. Her sister leaned in to her touch, her eyes slipping shut peacefully.

Anna’s eyes kept flicking up to Elsa’s closed ones and back down to her lips, her brain and heart fighting an internal battle, leaving her frozen in place. _I want to kiss her_. She thought. _But do I want to kiss her because I love her or because I think I_ could _love her, or do I want to kiss her because I want to make her feel better?_ By the time her mind and heart finished their silent argument, Elsa’s eyes had slipped open and she had begun to extract herself from Anna’s clutch. Sighing softly, Anna released her and cursed herself for the missed opportunity. Thankfully, she was pulled out of her reverie by a well-aimed snowball to her face.

“Hey!” She squawked with indignance.

Elsa shot her a mischievous grin whilst forming another ball in her palms. “Come and get me dear sister.” She taunted.

“Oh, it’s on!” Anna scrambled to form her own snowball, it certainly wasn’t as perfect as her sisters but it was sure to do the job. She pulled her arm back and lobbed the icy mound at her sister.

She missed… by a whole foot.

Elsa laughed wickedly, “is that the best you’ve got?” She teased.

Before Anna could defend herself, she was spluttering and spitting snow out of her mouth again. She threw a well-practised glare at her sister, wiping that smug look right off her face.

“You stinker!” Anna screeched.

A furious snowball fight broke out between the pair, Elsa was clearly dominating the field, the ice seemed to form and fly through the air with such precision and ease that it was as if she had ice magic. Anna managed to get a few hits in but was spending most of her time hiding behind trees or running from the blonde.

Anna peaked out from her newest hiding place and spied her sister less than a meter away. She gulped audibly as she looked around for an escape route. But it didn’t matter where she ran, she was trapped, with each second that passed Elsa drew closer and she could run much faster than Anna could.

“Drat!” She cursed. She peered out again, Elsa was strutting towards her, her hips jutting out with each step. Anna gulped again, for an entirely different reason this time.

Elsa cocked a single eyebrow and cantered her head to the side, like a predator toying with its prey as she sauntered towards the redhead. Anna’s eyes widened in fear, desperately trying to formulate a plan of attack… or escape.

There was only one thing for it, with a furious battle cry she charged at her sister.

This time it was Elsa’s eyes that widened in fear, she froze and threw her arms out in front of herself in a hopeless attempt to stop her sister’s attack. “Anna!” She screamed as a blur of red hurtled towards her.

A screech, and suddenly Elsa felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, tackling her into a plush pile of snow. The blonde flailed beneath her sister as a lithe body pinned her to the ground.

“Oof.” Sputtered Elsa.

“Ah-ha!” Cried Anna smugly. “I got you!”

“That’s cheating Anna.” Huffed her sister, folding her arms across her chest and contorting her face into a scowl.

Anna pushed herself up onto her hands and knees so the girls were now nose to nose. “Oh yeah?” She taunted, “what are you going to do about it?”

Elsa gave her a sly smirk before digging her fingers into Anna’s ribs and stomach. Anna lurched and rolled off her sister, writhing on the ground in a ball, laughing hysterically.

“No, no! Stop!” She squealed.

“Never!” barked Elsa wickedly.

Elsa continued her merciless assault on Anna’s sides, the redhead screaming and snorting in the cold snow. “E-Elsa!” She panted, “S-stop! Please, ohmygod, stop!”

Finally, just before Anna could pass out, Elsa relented, allowing the copper-haired girl to greedily gulp down some much-needed air. “Who’s the Snow Queen?” Elsa jeered.

“You-you are!” Gasped Anna breathlessly. “You are your Majesty! All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!”

Elsa folded her arms over ( _under_ ) her chest and grinned smugly. “Damn right I am.” She giggled, breaking her royal façade.

“That, wasn’t very queenly of you dear sister.” Chuckled Anna, the blonde merely rolled her eyes in response.

Elsa held out her hand and helped Anna up from the snow. Cold, wet and exhausted the sisters trudged back inside for a steaming cup of coco. They carried their hot drinks up to the bedroom and began to thaw their bones by the fire.

“Thank you, Anna. I think I’d forgotten what it was like to have fun. Thanks for reminding me.” Elsa smiled at Anna appreciatively before giving her a chaste kiss to a warming cheek.

Anna’s heart fluttered in response to the touch as her cheeks lit up vibrantly. “Any time.” She murmured.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, never better.” Anna replied, flashing her sister a smile. “Just tired.”

“Mm, bedtime for queens and princesses then huh?”

Anna nodded in agreement and allowed her sister to help her up off the floor. The girls curled up in bed together, snuggling into each other’s bodies in a bid to keep themselves warm from the chilly winter night.

Anna could feel the heat from her sister’s body warming her own, her flesh tingled in response. Heat began to rise in her cheeks and spread throughout her body before settling in her core. She squirmed a little, trying to dispel some of the throbbing between her legs. As she moved she felt Elsa’s leg move between her own, perhaps to close the space Anna had created with her movements or maybe it was an unconscious act done by a slumbering Elsa. Either way, the result only added fuel to Anna’s fire as Elsa’s knee pressed against her dripping core. Anna moaned on impulse, her hips bucking spontaneously and those piercing-blue eyes shot open in surprise.

Anna’s cheeks lit up like Christmas from the shame as she froze in terror. The sisters stared at each other for a moment, neither girl knowing what to do next. Slowly, Anna made to move away but a surprisingly strong hand gripped her thigh and pulled her closer. That knee pressed up again and Anna could barely contain the noises that wanted to spill from her mouth.

“Elsa!” She hissed breathlessly. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m keeping you warm silly.” Came the innocent and apparently obvious response.

Anna groaned as dainty fingers drew patterns on the outside of her thighs, slowly creeping up and around, coming ever closer to the wetness between her legs. Whatever was happening, Anna felt powerless to stop it.

“Come on Anna.” Smirked Elsa, giving her sister a seductive wink. “Let. It. Go.”

With a predatory growl Elsa rolled on top Anna, pinning her to the bed.

“Fuck!” Blurted the redhead.

“Surprise.” Elsa purred above her, her face bare inches away from Anna’s.

Elsa rocked her hips into her sister’s, grinding herself against the strawberry blonde. Someone moaned, Anna really wasn’t sure who, maybe it was her, maybe it was Elsa, maybe it was both of them, she found she really couldn’t bring herself to care. She gazed up into the striking blue orbs and after a minute pause, their lips met with fervour. Hands roamed as bodies writhed together, they rolled and twisted, moaning and groaning, breath hitching as tongues danced and fought for dominance.

When they broke apart for air Anna was shocked to find that somewhere along the line they’d both lost their clothing. _How did that happen_? Anna thought in a daze. It really didn’t matter at this point, Elsa’s mouth was on her neck, sucking, licking and biting, making Anna arch and curl her fingers into the sheets below, all rational thought was thrown out the window. That mouth began to descend, as hands reached up to play with the fleshy mounds on Anna’s chest. Her hips bucked furiously as a warm mouth latched onto the hardened nub that sat atop of her supple breast. Elsa’s free hand danced over the skin on Anna’s navel, traveling lower to skim through the fiery curls that hid her most prized possession from view. Those long, elegant fingers slid down even further, the wetness Anna was producing coating each digit it came into contact with. Anna gasped as she felt a single finger slip deeper into that moisture, a cadence of pleasure began to build up, higher and higher until…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another wonderful ending. Is this what you were expecting? Mwahaha I wish I could have seen your faces at the start of this chapter, I bet you hated me right? The next chapter is also very exciting, my absolute favourite so far. Watch this space!  
> As always reviews are very much appreciated.


	10. Revelations And Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut (just a recap from the last chapter, sorry) and much angst. This is a short chapter, apologies for that but I'll make it up to you by posting the next chapter sooner than normal.

Chapter Ten:   
Revelations and Heartache

* * *

 

_When they broke apart for air Anna was shocked to find that somewhere along the line they’d both lost their clothing. How did that happen? Anna thought in a daze. It really didn’t matter at this point, Elsa’s mouth was on her neck, sucking, licking and biting, making Anna arch and curl her fingers into the sheets below, all rational thought was thrown out the window. That mouth began to descend, as hands reached up to play with the fleshy mounds on Anna’s chest. Her hips bucked furiously as a warm mouth latched onto the hardened nub that sat atop of her supple breast. Elsa’s free hand danced over the skin on Anna’s navel, traveling lower to skim through the fiery curls that hid her most prized possession from view. Those long, elegant fingers slid down even further, the wetness Anna was producing coating each digit it came into contact with. Anna gasped as she felt a single finger slip deeper into that moisture, a cadence of pleasure began to build up, higher and higher until…_

* * *

 

…Anna sat bolt upright as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. She peered down at Elsa, _still sleeping_ she thought with relief. Her placed a hand over her clothed chest, willing her heart to slow down. “Just a dream” She muttered to herself. “Just a dream.” She sighed. She flopped back down on the bed and tried to ignore the heated throbbing between her legs. She rolled away from Elsa and groaned. She couldn’t believe she’d just dreamt about doing _that_ with her sister. She’d had her fair share of erotic dreams before, but none of them had ever been that detailed, nor had they ever felt so real and they had **never** featured Elsa before. Anna cursed herself and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She closed her eyes and pleaded with the gods to grant her a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Anna awoke the next morning with a foggy head, her mind still replaying that dream as she desperately tried to forget it. She heard Elsa stretch and yawn beside her.

“Morning princess,” She said, “how’d you sleep last night?”

“Fine.” Squeaked Anna before clearing her throat several times, trying to get it to drop an octave or two. “I mean, fine.” She repeated, her voice almost at its normal register. “You?”

“Good, actually, did you have pleasant dreams last night?” Elsa asked innocently.

“What?” Anna blurted in shock. Did her sister know?

“I asked if you had any good dreams but the blush on your face seems to be answering for me.” Elsa quipped.

Anna cupped her cheeks with her palms and sure enough, they were on fire. “Oh… heh. Yeah, I guess I did.” _No, no, no! Why did you say that? Now she’s going to ask for details_!

“Ooh, has someone got a crush?” The blonde teased.

“No!” Anna exclaimed, a little too fast and too loud to be entirely convincing, although Anna herself wasn’t too sure what this was either.

“Liar! Come on, tell me! I’m your sister, you have to tell me, queen’s orders.” The blonde demanded.

“Gah! Can we just drop this please?” Anna huffed, jumping out of bed, only to become tangled in the sheets as she rather ungracefully fell to the floor. After a moment of thrashing about she finally managed to free herself and stomped her way to the bathroom. She closed the door a little too hard, causing it to slam and she turned on the shower and stripped. She jumped under the water as soon as it was ready, scrubbing at her face with her hands, trying to clear her mind.

God, she was still so confused and now she was having erotic dreams about her sister! What the? As the water cascaded down her back, Anna recounted all the times these feelings had plagued her to see if she could make sense of them all.

The first time was in the hospital, when she kissed Elsa’s lips. But surely that was just because she had been through such emotional turmoil over the last few weeks leading up to that moment, that her body was just responding with relief and sisterly affection… right?

It kind of happened again the next day in hospital after Elsa had woken up. After that it was just the other week when Elsa confessed her love to Anna and Anna had actually tried to kiss her. That memory made butterflies flutter pleasantly in her stomach, it made her heart twitch happily and she felt a dopey smile light up her face.

She had wanted to kiss her again when was doing Elsa’s hair too, it was so hard for her to resist in that moment.

Then of course there was that dream last night and man-oh-man what a dream that was! Hot and heavy and Elsa’s naked body… well, just the thought of it made Anna drool and want to lick every bare inch with her tongue… wait, what? No, no, nope. Those thoughts were going to stop right here, right now. There was no way in a million years, that she was going to continue with that line of thinking. Not. A. Chance.

“You okay Anna?” Elsa questioned once the redhead was dried and decent and had made her way downstairs for breakfast.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Peachy.”

Elsa gave her a quizzical look at her choice of words but chose to overlook her sister’s awkwardness, it was one of the things Elsa loved most about her, that and the way she rambled when she’s flustered. “Did you have a nice shower?” She asked, trying to get a conversation going, it was peculiar for her sister to be quiet, it usually meant something was troubling her.

“Yep.” She replied in short.

“Anna, are you sure you’re okay? You’re not acting like yourself.” Elsa asked with concern, she hated the thought that there was something upsetting her sister.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Actually Els, how would you feel if I went to Pabbie’s alone this morning? I just need some space to clear my head.” Anna was hoping her sister wouldn’t be too upset on missing out on the outing, and quite frankly Anna was a little uneasy about leaving Elsa alone for the first time since she got home from hospital. But she really needed to clear her head and she needed the space to think without the object of her desire – wait, no – _confusion,_ being right there.

“Oh,” she couldn’t help but hear the slight disappointment in her voice and the sinking feeling in her stomach as she began to wonder if she’d done something wrong. “Have, have I done something to upset you Anna?”

“What? No! Oh my god, no. Of course not,” Anna rushed over to Elsa and pulled her into a tight hug. “I promise, you haven’t done anything, I just need to have some time alone, to figure things out by myself, okay? Please don’t worry, I’m fine, it’s nothing really, just a bit of confusion I need to sort out. That’s all.” Anna pulled away after giving her sister a quick kiss to the forehead and just hoped that Elsa understood.

“Okay. Just promise me that if anything ever upsets you, that you’ll come and talk to me about it, okay?”

“Always.” Anna replied, taking her sister’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

 

Anna walked into the familiar coffee shop, the short stroll alone had helped ease some of her nerves but her head was still fighting its internal war.

“Hey Anna,” Chimed the brunette barista, “the usual two hot chocolates today?” She asked.

“Hi Belle, no, just the one today please.” Anna ordered with a slightly nervous smile.

“Sure thing, you go sit down and I’ll bring it out to you shortly. It’s on the house today.” Belle replied returning Anna’s smile.

“Aww, thanks!” Anna turned and walked to a quiet table inside, as much as she would have loved to clear her head by the lake, the freezing temperatures were too much for Anna and she was forced to take shelter inside the heated café.

Shortly Belle returned with Anna’s drink and placed it on the table before her.

“Is your girlfriend not joining you today?” Belle queried.

“M-my what?” Asked Anna confused, the only person she came here with was Elsa and on the rare occasion, Joan.

“Yeah, the incredibly beautiful platinum blonde you’re always here with.” Belle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“She’s not-, we’re not-, she-, heh.” Spluttered Anna, her face redder than an over-ripe tomato.

“Oookay… I see that I’ve hit a never here, I’m just going to go now…” And with that Belle slinked away.

Anna groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands. Why didn’t she just correct the girl? Set her straight? It’s not like she had anything to be ashamed about, they were only sisters after all…

Anna folded her arms together on the table and flopped her head down. What the hell was going on with her? Firstly, kissing her sister whilst she was unconscious, then kissing her in the heat of the moment -in bed no less and then almost kissing her again in the snow? She thought back to that almost-kiss and suddenly felt disappointed that it didn’t happen… wait, what?

And, god that dream, that dream had made her wake up feeling warm and tingly and there was most definitely a wetness down below. In fact, just thinking about that dream was sending pleasant tingles down Anna’s spine. She unconsciously licked her lips as her sister’s naked form flashed beneath her eye lids.

Anna sat up with a start.

“What the?” She muttered out loud.

She thought back to that night in the hospital again and how she felt she was lying next to Elsa. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach, the way her body tingled, the warmth and tenderness she felt as she stroked her sister’s face. The way her heart beat faster as she placed a loving kiss on her cheek and the way it fluttered when she kissed those full lips.

She thought of the love she felt when she was with Elsa, the feeling of safety and warmth and home. She felt like it didn’t matter what happened to them or where they were, as long as they were together everything was going to be okay.

Anna smiled as she heard her sister singing in her mind, the way her voice tinkled like a beautiful melody. How when Elsa read to Anna, it made her relax entirely and how she always felt a calming peace even though she didn’t always listen to the words.

She thought about how happy it made her when the first thing she saw each morning was those cobalt orbs staring into her own. How when she was away with Hans, her _boyfriend_ , the one she thought she loved, and yet, all she could think about was Elsa. How Hans had pushed himself on Anna so many times and yet she lived with a woman who was head over heels in love with her and she never made a single advance.

She remembered the pride she felt when Elsa first opened up to her and the absolute elation that filled her heart when Elsa sang to her.

Anna’s face blossomed into a huge grin as she felt her heart flutter and clench within her chest. The skin below her fingertips yearned to hold Elsa’s hand again, to cradle her soft cheeks in her palm, to brush over those heated lips.

Anna placed her fingers over her own lips, her smile spreading from ear to ear as the memory of their almost-kiss flittered into her mind again. She giggled like a school girl before sitting bolt upright unstintingly as a sudden realisation hit her.

She had feelings, _romantic_ feelings _for_ Elsa.

Not just because of her words or her actions, but strong feelings for the girl herself.

There it was, clear as day, the answer to everything, it was painfully obvious.

A thrilling nervousness flooded her body. She was falling for her sister.

Her stomach twisted and turned, flip-flopping about. She didn’t know if she felt elated or gassy, but she was somewhere in the zone, because she knew, for the first time in forever, she wouldn’t be alone. Not that she was alone most of the time, Elsa was always there but this was different. This could be something, a real something, something that could possibly be forever.

 _Now_ she was nervous.

“Gah, what am I going to do?” She grumbled to herself.

Should she tell Elsa? What was she going to say? Was she sure this was the real deal, or was this just a fleeting fancy?

Taking a sip of her temporarily forgotten beverage, Anna decided that the best course of action was to wait. To make sure these feelings were true. She didn’t want to hurt Elsa if this turned out to be something else, she couldn’t bear the thought of breaking her sister’s heart and if she was being honest with herself, this was all a little scary. I mean, it’s not every day you realise you’re falling in love with your older sister, is it?

Despite her nervousness and apprehension, Anna inexplicably felt lighter. Like she had just solved a riddle or complex maths problem or suddenly remembered the name of an actor that had been plaguing her for weeks.

The redhead’s heart thrummed happily in her chest as if it was thanking her for finally figuring it out. Looking back, it was hard to believe she’d missed all the signs. Sure, some could have easily been passed off as something else but with the frequency in which she felt those stirrings, there really was no other explanation.

Maybe she hadn’t missed them at all, maybe she had brushed them off because she wasn’t ready to accept them. It was all happening so very fast.

After ordering take-away drinks for herself and her sister, Anna practically (literally) skipped home from Pabbie’s, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the world looked brighter, the snow glowed whiter and the sun even peeked out from those grey clouds.

“Hey Els, I’m home.” Anna called joyfully as she swung open the door.

“Wow, someone’s in a good mood.” Elsa noted with a chuckle.

“Yup!” Bounced Anna handing Elsa her slightly spilled hot chocolate. “For you my queen.” Anna curtsied playfully.

Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled, taking the drink from Anna’s hand. “Why, thank you sweet princess. How very kind of you.”

The sisters sipped their drinks and agreed to watch a movie on the couch together. It was Elsa’s chance to pick a film this time and after digging through the mountain of movies they had at their disposal she finally decided on “The Last Song”, she popped it in the DVD player and settled down on the lounge next to her sister.

Anna drew closer to Elsa, pulling her legs up beside her and snuggling in to the blonde’s side, her head resting directly above her heart. She heard it pick up its pace a little and smiled to herself. Yup, this was home.

“Hey, I never picked you for a Miley fan.” Commented Anna when the movie began.

“Well, usually I’m not but I love the story line, troubled girl, different from the rest, overcomes her fears and falls in love with her prince charming. I guess it resonates with me, well, except the prince part anyway.” Elsa replied softly.

“No, you fell in love with this princess” Anna giggled, her heart skipping a beat at the thought.

Elsa hummed in reply and turned back to the film. The girls stayed quiet throughout most of the movie but when Ronnie found out that her dad was dying Elsa stiffened and her breath hitched sorrowfully. Anna pressed closer still and rubbed soothing circles on Elsa’s back. Tears flowed freely when he passed away and when the funeral scene started Elsa lost it and was overcome with grief. Her chest heaved as she sobbed violently. Anna gripped her sister’s shoulders and pulled her into her chest.

“Hey, hey” She cooed, “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I got you Els. I’m here.”

“No!” Elsa tensed and pushed herself out of Anna’s arms. She stood up off the couch and wrapped her arms around her torso. “No, it’s not okay! I-I wasn’t there for you Anna!” She yelled, her body shook uncontrollably, either with grief or anger -Anna didn’t know. “I-I, I was a coward! I was so stupid and selfish that I let you go and bury our parents alone! I wasn’t there when you needed me! I let you down. Fuck! I’m such a horrible sister and daughter. Mama and Papa would have hated me for not being there, for not saying goodbye.” Elsa dropped to the floor, wailing as she slammed her fists into the rug.

“Elsa! Stop that talk right now!” Anna scolded, she rose off the couch and walked over to Elsa before kneeling on the floor next to her. “You did what you had to do, you coped with losing them in the only way you knew how. When they died, all I wanted to do was lock myself away, to block the world out and pretend it never happened. I’m not going to lie, it did hurt not having you there with me Elsa. But I don’t blame you, I’m not mad and I don’t want you beating yourself up over this. The past is in the past, we can’t change what happened, we can only learn from it and put it behind us. There are many things I wish I’d done differently, like knocking down your door earlier-” this comment earned a watery chuckle from the blonde “-and never going out with Hans, I wish I didn’t push you to breaking point. But these things happened, we’ve put them behind us and its only made us stronger. So please, don’t blame yourself, don’t say those things okay? You’ve more than made up for them.” Anna drew Elsa in as tightly as she could and stroked her bangs back.

Elsa nodded and pressed her ear against Anna’s heart, the beat soothing her own, calming her back down. After a while her breathing slowed and the sobs died down as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“A-Anna?” She muttered nervously.

“Yes, my queen?” She decided that nickname was going to hang around.

“W-will you take me to them? I-I I’ve never visited their grave.”

“Oh, Elsa. Of course I will. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Anna put her hands under Elsa’s elbow and helped pull her up off the floor. The bleary-eyed blonde stumbled a slightly but Anna held her steady and with one hand around her waist and the other grasping Elsa’s, she led her to the bathroom. “Right, you go have a warm shower and I’ll meet you out here.”

Since neither of the sisters could drive, Anna called Kristoff to see if he would mind giving them a lift and picking them up when they were done. Thankfully, the burly man had the day off work and was more than happy to play chauffeur for the day.

Soon enough they had arrived at the cemetery. Anna directed Kristoff through the windy roads until they reached the area where their parents rested. Anna waved goodbye to her friend, telling him that she’d send him a text when they were ready to leave and took Elsa’s hand.

“Are you ready?” She asked softly, giving her sister’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “We can stay here for a bit if you’re not.”

Elsa shook her head and stared off into the distance. “No, I’m ready.” She replied with a tight voice.

Anna led Elsa to two large headstones resting next to each other. They held their parents’ names, Idun and Agdar, the date of birth and below that, their death. Anna had chosen a simple design and had used two large stones from the park across the street that they used to play at. Above the writing on each headstone was a simple crocus with three petals and two leaves, one either side of a petal. The crocus was their family emblem reaching back through many generations. The flower symbolises joy and happiness, something Anna always associated with her parents.

Elsa delicately dropped to her knees beside Anna, placing a hand on each stone as tears silently slid down her cheeks. Anna joined her in the snow and wrapped her arms around her sister. Neither girl said anything for a while, both lost in their own grief and memories.

After a while it was Elsa who spoke up. “I’m so sorry Mama and Papa.” She whispered through her tears. “I’m sorry for everything, for not being the daughter you wanted, for pushing you away, for not coming to your funeral and for never visiting you until now. I wish I could have done something to make you proud of me and I just hope that, someday I will be the good girl you always wanted me to be.”

Anna remained silent as her sister spoke. As much as she wanted to stop her from berating herself, she knew that she had to let Elsa get it out. She knew that her sister needed to say these things and she just hoped that this would be the turning point for Elsa, that maybe now she’d let it go and begin to heal.

“We should have brought same flowers.” Elsa muttered.

“No, it’s winter and the flowers would die, the only thing we needed to bring is ourselves. Mama and Papa wouldn’t ask for anything else.” Elsa stood and Anna rose with her, taking her hand again and brushing her thumb over the top of the soft skin. “Elsa, I think Mama and Papa would be so proud of you. You have achieved so much and you don’t even realise it.” Elsa raised her eyebrows at Anna and rolled her eyes. “Don’t you give me that look Elsa! It’s true! You have come out of your room, you’ve let me in, you’ve faced all your demons and overcome so much. You’ve learnt how to love and you’re teaching me too. You’ve grown as human being, you’re playing and singing again, you laugh and have fun. You’re incredibly talented, you can draw and write and you have the most amazing voice, it makes me feel – god I can’t even explain how it makes me feel. But god Elsa, I am _so_ proud of you and I _know_ our parents would be too.”

“But Anna, I didn’t do any of those things alone, you were always the one to push me, to make me come out and open up. You were the reason I started playing again, you were the one who asked me to sing. You taught me how to have fun again, I haven’t achieved anything alone.” Elsa responded glumly, the disappointment clearly written across her face.

“Elsa, no one ever achieves anything alone, we are all influenced and pushed by someone. There is always another driving force, there is always someone behind the scenes giving words of encouragement or advice. And I think it’s special and I feel honoured to be that person, to be the one who’s helped you through it all, to be able to witness something so incredible with my own eyes. I think that together, we make a pretty good team.” Anna concluded defiantly. Elsa opened her mouth as if to refute Anna’s words. “Don’t even think about arguing with me Queenie, you know I’m right.” Elsa promptly closed her mouth and gave her sister a thankful smile.

They stayed at the parents’ graves for a while longer, sharing faint memories of their childhood and others they made separately over the years. It felt nice to reminisce, to look back on their past with nostalgia, Anna could tell that Elsa wasn’t as close to their parents as she was, especially when it came to their father. She couldn’t blame her though, it wouldn’t have been easy for either party to have one daughter locked away firstly out of fear and secondly out of love – or maybe it was the other way around? Either way it couldn’t have been easy for their parents. Then of course there was all the things Papa used to say to Elsa, the way he told her she was sick, vile, abnormal. Poor Elsa never had a chance when it came to her self-esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues anyone? Sorry, but it was necessary. I know it might feel like we're going a bit back and forth with Anna's feelings but I think that this would be a really confusing thing for anyone to figure out, especially being sisters and the morality behind it. I know I was like this when I was discovering my own sexuality, back and forth between men and women, I wouldn't accept that I was gay so I kept fighting this internal war within myself, loathing these feelings I had and desperately trying to convince myself that it was "just a faze" as I'd heard so many times or that I did like men, I just preferred women... hahaha. Yeah right. Sorry men, but I wrote you off a while ago now.


	11. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for what is in my opinion, the best chapter so far?  
> I just want to say thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, I often doubt my writing skills and it warms my soul to have so many people giving me glowing reviews.  
> Oh and I must apologise if my descriptions of snow and snowmen aren't accurate, I live in Perth, Western Australia. We don't get snow and the one time I did see snow was almost twenty years ago and it was melting and mush, so again sorry but I've never made a snowman nor thrown a snowball.

Chapter Eleven:  
All I Want For Christmas

* * *

 

“So, tell me, what is it that you were so desperately wanting to talk to me about? You sounded so… well, for lack of a better term, crazy.” Joan asked her friend.

They were once again sitting at a table in a secluded corner of Pabbie’s, sipping on hot chocolate and coffee. Anna had called Joan for an “emergency meeting” – her words, but now that she was here Anna felt like running. She was fidgeting in her seat, her hands restless as they played with her braids and ran through her bangs. She kept tucking a non-existent stand of her behind her ear and refused to meet Joan’s eyes.

“Anna, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on and for that, you actually need to speak.” Joan tried to lighten the mood in a bid to get her friend to open up. “Did something happen? Are you in trouble? Is it Hans?”

Anna shook her head. She so desperately needed someone to confide in, all these secrets she was harbouring were getting to her but she didn’t know how Joan would react. She trusted her best friend, with everything she had, she truly did. But this, this secret was huge and immoral and wrong and definitely not openly accepted or even discussed. But it was eating Anna up and she just had to tell someone, to get it off her chest. She felt like maybe if she said it out loud to someone that maybe she’d be able to tell once and for all, if this was truly real.

“Okay, not in trouble. Got it. Um, is it Elsa?” Joan guessed.

Anna squeaked and her cheeks mottled.

“Okay, so it has something to do with Elsa. Right. Has she hurt herself again?”

Anna shook her head.

“No, good. Have you two had a fight?”

Another shake.

“No, even better. Um…” Joan was running out of ideas, with no real hints from Anna – other than the fact that it had something to do with Elsa, Joan was left with little to go on. She barely knew Elsa, she’d visited her few times in hospital and had briefly seen her twice since whilst visiting Anna, but she had never really had much of a conversation with the girl. “Anna, please, just tell me what is going on. You’re not acting like your normal self.”

“I-I can’t. I-” Anna groaned and thumped her head against the table.

“How can I help you if you don’t tell me?” Joan reached out and placed a comforting hand on Anna’s shoulder.

Anna lifted her head and met her friend’s gaze, she saw comfort and concern and a desire to help. With a deep breath and an even deeper sigh, she rested her face in her palms and began to talk.

“I think I’m in love with someone.” She muttered. It was easier to talk when she couldn’t see her friend’s reaction.

“Okay, well that’s a good thing Anna! It’s great! Wait, it’s not Hans, again is it?” Her voice was playful but Anna heard the undertone of the concern there.

“No, it’s not him. We’re done, it will never be him.”

“Good, then tell me about this man, what’s he like? Is he handsome? Please, tell me he doesn’t have sideburns.”

Anna gave a light chuckle at Joan’s joke as her face flushed even more when she answered. “He is a she.”

“Ooh! You like a girl! How exciting! Okay, so tell me about _her_ , I bet she’s beautiful.”

“She is.” Mumbled Anna, smiling into her hands as Elsa’s features flittered into her mind.

“Is she tall?”

“Only a little taller than me.”

“What colour eyes does she have?”

“Blue.”

“What colour hair?”

“Blonde.”

“Does she love you?”

“Yes, with all that she is.”

“Do you love her?”

“I-I, I don’t know!” Cried Anna, her head once again dropping to the table. “I – don’t – know” Anna punctuated every word with a hit of her head to the wood. She looked up a Joan, pleading for her just give the answer without having to tell her anything. Obviously, that wasn’t going to happen, but one could only hope. “I think that I might, but how do I know if it’s the real thing or not? How do I know this isn’t just a strong bond with her?”

“Does she make you smile?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss her when she’s not around?”

“Well, yes but-”

“Does your heart beat faster when you think about her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you see her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you fantasise about her?”

“What! No!” Anna squeaked, not sounding at all convincing.

Joan laughed as Anna’s face now resembled the evening sun. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Anna huffed.

“Do you find yourself wanting to kiss her?”

“Yes.”

“When you’re together does it feel like everything you’ve ever wanted is right there? Like she is your missing piece? The other half to your whole?”

“Yes.” Anna whispered, that’s exactly how she felt.

“Then, by the official powers vested in me, I pronounce you, madly in love. You may now run off and kiss your bride.” Joan laughed at her little joke, Anna, did not. If anything, she looked pale, solemn even. “Okay… you’re supposed to smile, hug me and maybe even thank me for helping you to see the light… this is not the reaction one usually has when they figure out that they’re in love.”

“I am in love.” She’d said it, but that did not change who they were to each other and even though she had accepted Elsa’s affections, how would she feel, being _with_ Elsa, knowing that their love was wrong, immoral, incest? She was just going around in circles. Just as quickly as she learned to accept her feelings, she’d be swamped in confusion again. She had thought speaking to Joan about it would just be that final confirmation that she needed, but saying it to herself in her head and actually saying it out loud to someone else were two different things entirely. “But I can’t love this person. It’s wrong.”

“Anna, how can love ever be wrong? Has she hurt you?”

“No.”

“Then how is it wrong? Is it because you’re both women? Being gay isn’t exactly a big deal anymore Anna, Arendelle legalised gay marriage a long time ago, people are much more accepting these days, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Joan stroked her friend’s back and pulled her in for a hug. “Is that it? Being gay?”

“No.”

“Okay, enough with this one word answer game. I am at a loss, help me, tell me so I can understand. So I can help you and support you. I’ve known you forever Anna, you’re my best friend, you’re like a sister to me. I’m not going to judge you.”

Anna took a deep breath, she trusted Joan, she really did and Joan did say she wouldn’t judge her… “Let’s take a walk, I can’t tell you with other people around.”

Anna led Joan out of the coffee shop and around the lake, the thick snow crunching beneath her feet as she drew her jacket closer around her body. She instinctively stopped when she was once again under that tree. She looked up into those branches and placed a tender hand on its bark, as if the wood itself would bring her some sort of comfort, ground her and help her reveal her secret to Joan. Her thoughts were taken back to the last time she and Elsa were by this tree, to her joy and elation of getting Elsa out, marvelling in their closeness. Her body tingled as she remembered how they sat on the branch, almost intertwined with each other, Anna caressing Elsa’s arm. Her heart clenched as she remembered the pain of what came next, but she pushed it aside, it did do not do well to dwell on the past, they’d battled that demon and won. There were no more secrets between the sisters now. Well, none except Anna’s, which ironically is the exact same one her sister was keeping then too.

“It’s just so… complicated.” There, she had a word for it, finally. Complicated. Such a simple word really, but it was one that she felt fit her situation perfectly. Complicated. That’s why she kept chasing her tail, that’s why her head and her heart kept fighting. Complicated.

“Why is it complicated?” Joan asked, her voice full of curiosity.

“Because, because… because our love, the love that this woman and I have for each other, isn’t… normal. It’s, well, it’s taboo and honestly-” she turned to face Joan, the confliction and worry clear in her expression. “-I’m scared. I’m scared of the intensity of what I feel, of how quickly I’ve fallen, but most of all I’m scared of what people will think, of what they will say. They could tear us apart and I’d rather live without her love than live without her at all.” Tears were running off her cheeks, dripping from her chin and landing in the snow at her feet.

Joan rushed to Anna, taking her in her arms and holding her tight. She ran her hands over the girl’s head, soothing her with her touch. “Hey now, no more of that. Okay? Stuff what people think! Who are they to get in the way of true love uh?”

Of course Joan didn’t understand, of course she didn’t get just how fragile the situation was. There was only one way Anna could make her understand, she had to tell her the truth. Even if that meant risking her friendship, she needed to say it out loud.

She pulled herself out of Joan’s arms and turned back around to the tree. Staring at it intently, studying the bark as if it held all the answers, gave her the strength to say what needed to be said. She felt Joan’s hand on her shoulder as she tried to turn Anna around again.

“No, don’t-” She said firmly. “I won’t be able to say what I need to if you’re looking at me.”

“Okay.”

Anna closed her eyes, breathed in deeply to steel herself.

“I’m in love with Elsa.”

Silence

Anna turned around, Joan wore an expression of pure shock, she appeared frozen, stuck, unable to respond. Anna collapsed to the ground, the freezing snow soaking her clothes, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs and buried her face in her lap. She began to sob, her body shaking with each breath. She could just feel the rejection from Joan, her distain, her disgust.

“You’re in love with Elsa.” Joan muttered dumbly. “In love with Elsa. Your sister.”

Anna refused to look up, if she did she’d surely see her friend running away. Abandoning her.

“You can leave at any time.” Anna muttered to her knees.

“Leave?” Joan’s voice sounded stronger, as if she’d been snapped out of her stupor.

Anna heard the sound of the snow crunching beneath Joan’s boots, a sure sign of her retreat.

It shocked her when she felt a body crouch down next to hers and an arm wrap itself around her shoulders.

Anna looked up, she had to, she needed her sight to confirm what she was feeling, that it wasn’t a hallucination.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Said Joan, her voice resolute.

“You’re- you’re not?”

“No. But I need you to explain this to me, I need you help me understand.” Joan’s tone had softened, Anna could pick up on the confusion in it though, her struggle to comprehend.

But Joan was there. She was there. She hadn’t run away, she hadn’t called Anna vile or sick, she was there, comforting her, her arm around Anna’s shoulders. She knew this would be hard for Joan to accept, it was hard for her to accept herself, but at least Joan was there, trying, doing exactly what she said she’d do. No judgement.

Anna slowly began to explain everything to her friend, right from the moment Hans first planted the idea in her head. The further into her story she got, the lighter Anna felt, the easier it became to talk about it and by the time she had got to the part where she was talking about those amazing things Elsa had said about her; Anna was positively glowing. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face or the love from her eyes. It felt wonderful.

There was a long silence after Anna finished her story, but it was okay, she could see that Joan was thinking, considering, she wasn’t running, she wasn’t judging, just processing.

“Okay.” Joan whispered after what felt like an eternity. “Okay, this… this is bigger than I thought… and er, definitively more complicated.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put all of this on you, I just needed someone to talk to, I needed someone to help me figure out my feelings because there is so much at stake here, I don’t want to make the wrong decision and I’m just so damn confused.”

“You and me both.” Muttered Joan. “I’m sorry, that was harsh, I didn’t quite mean for it to come out like that, it’s, it’s just a lot to process is all. Um, tell me what you’re so confused about.”

Anna couldn’t help but smile a little, her friend was obviously struggling, that much was clear, yet here she was trying to help Anna through her own problems. “It’s just, I don’t know if I feel these things because of what she said or how she acts around me or even if it’s just because I know that this is how she feels and I want to give her what she wants, or; if I am, truly in love with her. Every time I think I come to a decision the rational part of my brain kicks in – apparently making up for years of its neglect – and I begin to question everything all over again. I feel like I’m just running around in endless circles, never stopping but each time the process is the same. Question, answer, question again. I feel like I’m drowning and can’t find the surface but I’m getting oxygen from somewhere. It’s just endless.”

“What is your heart telling you? Forget about your brain, forget about being rational, because, well, let’s face it, none of this is rational -and love, love is doesn’t have to be rational- and just answer on what you _feel_.”

Anna closed her eyes and saw Elsa before her, her light golden hair shimmering in the faint sunlight, her alabaster skin blending into the crisp white snow at her feet. Her icy blue orbs darkening against the winter sky. Her full, red lips, smiling at Anna, her eyes glinting with pure happiness and love. She could feel the warmth of her flesh on her own, the soft beat of Elsa’s heart.

“I love her. With all my heart, so much that it hurts. I want no one else, I will never desire another, I want Elsa and only Elsa. I want her to be mine.” She answered honestly, that was what her heart was telling her, she knew it, just as she had known before, but saying it out loud, was like confirming it in her own mind. She knew it to be true now, her heart was singing in merriment, her pulse thrumming happily. Even that little rational voice in her head seemed faint, it was being drowned out by her heart.

“Then you have your answer. I can see it in your face. You’re thinking about her, aren’t you? I can tell. Kristoff gets that same look when he thinks about me.”

“I am.” Anna confirmed, a blush gracing her cheeks.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Anna groaned, her smile faltering. “I want to tell her, I want to be with her, but there is so much at stake. She could get hurt because of me. The way we feel for each other, it’s not right, it’s not natural, it’s taboo, incest, illegal. But it feels so right. How could something that feels so right be so wrong?”

“I don’t know Anna. I’m sorry I don’t. Honestly, right now, I’m struggling to accept it, to understand. I don’t mean to upset you” Joan added, she could see the tears reforming in Anna’s eyes, “I just need time, that’s all. But if you love Elsa and she loves you just as much, then I say go for it. Just be careful, discreet. You’re lucky in a way, because of Elsa’s isolation, no one knows her, barely anyone has met her, you guys are pretty safe. You just have to be careful, I care for you Anna and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Joan smiled at Anna, trying to convey that she was here for her, she would support her no matter what, but she needed to process, to come to terms with it.

Anna drew Joan in for a huge, bone-crushing hug, it meant everything to her to have someone so close to her support her through this. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“I will Joan, I promise. I’m taking my time with this, for once I’m not rushing in. I want to make sure that this is forever, not just a fleeting fancy. My heart is telling me it’s the former, but I don’t want to risk hurting Elsa, so I’ll wait. It’ll take it slow and see where it leads me.” Anna released her friend and kissed her cheek in thanks.

“Eww, girl germs!” Joan teased, wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

The pair broke out into watery giggles, their laughter releasing the tension and stress of their conversation. They remained under that tree for while after, until the snow became too cold to tolerate and went to part ways.

“Thank you, Joan, for everything. I didn’t expect you to stay. It means a lot to me to have you by my side.”

“Any time.” Joan replied. “Oh and Anna, I’m happy for you. I truly am, I can see how happy you are and that’s all I could ask for.”

With one last hug the friends went their separate ways. Everything had gone better than Anna had expected and she walked home in a blissfully dazed state.

* * *

 

Christmas was fast approaching the town of Arendelle, the sisters were overjoyed, this would be their first true Christmas together in thirteen years.

The holiday season clearly had a great effect on Anna, she basked in the joy that filled their town. The decorations, the lights, the trees, they all made her heart sing. She and Elsa had decided to invite Kristoff and Joan over for a roast dinner on Christmas Eve, Anna was rushing around like a tornado, preparing for the day (despite it being weeks away). She had just finished digging out their old decorations and tree from the attic and brought it all downstairs in a flurry.

Elsa stood back watching her sister with contentment. She had missed this, missed spending special holidays with her. Sure, they had spent Christmases together over the years but it was forced and uncomfortable. Elsa had only participated in the gift giving and dinner, never in the preparation itself, she had been too afraid to be close to Anna out of fear of letting her secret slip.

Elsa made some hot chocolate for both herself and Anna as her sister put on an old carol CD. The sweet melody gave her a sense of melancholy. It reminded her of how much she had missed out on, each year she was merely a bystander, listening through her door, hearing her sister sing along to the lyrics whilst she pranced around the house, but never once being able to participate herself.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?” Anna asked, seeing the solemn expression her sister wore.

“I’ve missed this Anna. I missed out on so much over the years. I feel a little lost, like I’m a stranger here. I don’t know what to do.” Elsa took a sip of her drink, the warmth of the mug heating her cold hands.

Anna strode over to Elsa and wrapped her arms around her waist, she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and stroked her bangs back. “I know you have, but this year is different. This year we are together, we can make new memories and I can teach you our traditions. This year is ours.” She took her sister’s mug from her grasp and placed it on the table before taking her hands and leading her to the lounge. “Come, let’s do this tree together. It will be fun.”

Together the sisters began to set up the tree that had been in their family for decorations, they spread the branches until it looked just like the real ones outside.

“Right, now we get the tinsel and twist it around the branches.” Anna instructed.

“I know how it’s supposed to look Anna.” Elsa scolded playfully. She had after all, seen it each year and had participated in decorating it for the eight years prior to her isolation. The memories may be faint, but they were still there.

Anna pulled out the box of decorations, some were glittery plastic baubles, others were delicate and made of glass. At the very bottom of the box sat the most important ones, the decorations the girls had made themselves.

“What do you have there?” Asked Elsa, seeing her sister pause and reach carefully into the box.

Overcome with emotion, Anna pulled out a delicate handmade porcelain snowflake. Each point had been painstakingly crafted many years ago by Elsa, the intricacy and attention to detail was exquisite. Each tip of the pure white flake had been dipped in silver glitter, it was without a doubt the most enchanting work of art Anna had ever seen.

Her hands shook as she held it out to Elsa, cradling it in her palms as if it would break at the slightest touch. Tears streaked her cheeks as she choked back a sob. Each year this one decoration had been her favourite, whenever she hung it on the tree she had felt like Elsa was truly there helping her, sharing in the magic of Christmas together. It always took pride of place on the tree and Anna would spend countless hours staring at it, trying fill the void of her sister’s missing presence. She had imagined Elsa beside her, just as she was now, helping to decorate the ornate tree, placing her own ornament within its branches.

Elsa tenderly took the snowflake from her sister’s hands and gently placed it on the tree herself. Her fingertips lovingly brushing the tips as she stood back to admire it. The whole tree seemed to glow brighter with an ethereal light, as if the moonlight shone from within the snowflake, basking the room in a sense of calm and warmth.

Elsa turned back to her sister, her face wet with tears, but they were happy tears, renewing. Anna looked as though her greatest wish had come true, that she had finally got everything she’d even dreamed of in that one moment. Elsa sat down on the floor beside Anna, wrapping her arms around the redhead, drawing her in close as she lovingly stroked her back.

Anna felt something stir within her, a pleasant warmth seemed to glow from her heart, spreading throughout her chest to the rest of her body. She pulled away from the embrace slightly and lifted her hand to stroke Elsa’s forehead, down her cheek and over those supple lips. It was in that moment that Anna realised that she wanted to kiss Elsa **now** – like _right_ _now_.

“I love you.” Anna whispered, she’d said those word before, many times but never had they held such weight as they did now, nor had they ever been truer than in that moment. She knew, as she said them, that this was not a fleeting fancy or in the heat of the moment, she meant them, wholly, with all of her heart. She saw the glimmer recognition in her sister’s eyes, the moment she too grasped the true weight of those three little words.

Elsa’s breathing hitched as Anna's other hand slid up her sister’s neck and into the blonde curls at the base of her skull. With their eyes locked on each other Anna guided Elsa’s head towards her own.

When their mouths met, a warmth spread throughout her body, starting at her lips moving down into her chest. Those lips were warm and so, so soft as they melded with hers, they seemed to fit perfectly within each other, like they had been crafted for this sole purpose.

It was like nothing Anna had ever felt before, not even her wildest dreams could compare to the reality of what she was feeling right now. Her heart thrummed happily in her chest, _this_ _is_ _right_ , it said.

Elsa hummed into the kiss as she brought her hands up to tangle in copper curls. It was sweet and gentle and oh so loving, like every emotion they’d ever felt for each other was being conveyed in this one kiss and Anna couldn’t help but tear up when they finally parted. It felt as though all of her dreams had come true, she had finally found her missing piece. Her True Love.

When they pulled away Anna looked at Elsa and immediately noticed a difference, it was a good different, somehow – who knows how – but somehow, Elsa looked even more beautiful than before. She was positively radiant, like a divine goddess reincarnated as a mortal, purely to bring love and pleasure to Anna. Her thoughts immediately turned to Freyja, the Norse goddess of love and beauty, or perhaps she was the incarnation of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, or the Roman goddess Venus? No, Elsa’s beauty surpassed that of any goddess in history. The only logical conclusion was that she was culmination of them all, entrapped within the one body.

Anna found she missed those lips the moment they were separated from her own, but thankfully Elsa was merciful and soon they came crashing back onto hers. Passion lit up between the two as they clung to each other, never wanting to let go. The kiss deepened when Anna felt Elsa’s tongue glide along her bottom lip. With a mewling breath, she granted it entry and she could suddenly taste all that was Elsa.

Anna’s hands ran over her sister’s lithe body, her fingers tingling at the touch. Over her hips and ribs, they roamed, touching, teasing, moving up and down but never far enough. Elsa moaned softly into the kiss only to groan when those soft lips left hers once again.

“Elsa.” Anna whispered against swollen lips, her breath coming out short and ragged. She gazed deeply into the blonde’s dark, half lidded eyes. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” Elsa replied softly. Tears slid down her face as Anna reached up to gently wipe them away.

“Hey, those better be happy tears.” Anna joked softly.

“They are.” She chuckled melodiously. “This – god, this is more than I have thought I’d have with you. You don’t know just how much you mean to me.” Elsa leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her sister’s lips. “You are my sun, my moon and my sky. You are the piece of me that was missing for all those years, the other half of my whole. Without you Anna, I am nothing. You are my everything and I just-” a heartfelt sigh, “-I just can’t find the words to explain just how _much_ I love you.”

It was Anna’s turn to have tears wiped from her eyes as a huge grin spread from cheek to cheek. God, how had she ever lived without this? Her heart felt like it was going to explode, she was so happy, so warm, so content. “This is right.” She muttered out loud. Her chest squeezed joyfully as if it was confirming her statement. Nothing had ever felt as right as this moment. There she was, in the tender embrace of someone who loved her with every fibre of their being and she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else other than right here. She wanted to stay like this forever, to stay in those arms that held her so tightly. She felt safe, loved and protected. This – this was home. This is where she was meant to be.

A dainty finger tenderly lifted Anna’s chin before sliding up to cup a flushed cheek in its palm. Their lips met for a third time and Anna knew she could get addicted to this, to Elsa’s kisses. She could taste the sweetness of honey and the richness of chocolate, she found the crispness of the winter air and warmth of the summer sun. It made her feel somehow satisfied, yet, she found herself longing for more.

She wrapped her hands around Elsa’s neck, drawing their bodies ever closer as their lips melded together perfectly. Anna gently pushed Elsa back, encouraging her to lie down against the wooden floor. Anna rolled on top of Elsa, placing her hands either side of the blonde’s head to hold herself up as they kissed each other with fervour.

Anna’s lips left Elsa’s but before the blonde had a chance to complain, she latched onto a delicate neck, kissing softly up and down its length before sucking a snowy earlobe into her mouth and giving it a curious nibble. Elsa moaned below Anna, her body lifting off the floor, pressing into Anna’s. Elsa’s head tilted to the side, exposing more of the supple flesh to her sister’s greedy lips. Her hands moved down the redhead’s back before clasping on her hips, squeezing with every nibble the strawberry blonde made.

“ _Anna_ ” She moaned, her back warping as Anna sucked at a sensitive spot behind her ear.

Anna grinned into her sister’s neck over hearing her name being spoken in such a sensual tone. A fiery heat was building between her legs as pulses of electricity shot through her veins. “ _Elsa_ ” she responded in kind. The next thing she knew she was suddenly looking up into her sister’s eyes, giving her a sense of déjà vu.

“Gods, Anna, you’re beautiful.” Elsa purred.

“And you are a goddess.” Anna whispered against Elsa’s mouth. Their lips met again with passion, neither of them wanting to part for more than a second as Anna writhed under her sister’s touch.

Elsa moved to kiss a freckled neck, biting into the skin at its base before lathing it with her tongue. “ _Elsa_!” Anna mewled, her hips jutting up as she tangled her fingers in golden tresses.

Elsa moved back to nibble on a swollen lip as the kiss slowed down, their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

As much as neither of them wanted this to end, they both sensed that they were coming to a bridge neither were ready to cross just yet, despite how much their bodies were screaming out to be touched.

Anna placed one last sweet kiss upon her sister’s lips before Elsa rolled off to lay next to her. The redhead buried her head in the older girl’s chest, her ear pressing into the skin directly over her heart. Anna could have sworn it was beating in time with her own as it sung “true love, true love, true love.”

“Gods, Anna,” Elsa said whilst gently stroking her sister’s fiery hair. “The things you do to me, that was-”

“Incredible.” Anna finished. She didn’t think this smile would ever leave her face, nor did she ever want it to.

The music continued to play softly in the background as the crackling fire warmed the room, casting a warm glow over everything the light touched.

A familiar tune started playing, it’s melody tinkling. Anna smiled, it couldn’t have been a more perfect song to complement the perfect moment they had just shared.

Anna stood, taking Elsa’s hand, pulling her onto her feet as she began to sing.

“ _I-I-I, don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas… is, you_ ”

 

With a giggle Elsa wrapped her hands around the redhead’s shoulders and her sister’s arms around her waist. They danced together slowly on the spot, not caring that it didn’t fit the timing of the music, this was their first dance and nothing could have made it any more special. Elsa began to sing the first verse to her True Love.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don’t care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don’t need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Clause won’t make me happy With a toy on Christmas day”_

They sang the hook together, their voices in perfect harmony,

“ _I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you (you, baby)_ ”

Once their song had finished both girls were laughing with tears of joy sliding down their flushed cheeks. They shared kiss after kiss, each one tasting sweeter than the last. They stayed in their embrace, their foreheads pressed together, softly swaying with the tune of each song as the snow fell outside the window. Time seemed to have slowed and stopped just for them, it didn’t seem to matter anymore, not when they had finally found each other. When they reluctantly stepped back from the clutches of the other they were surprised to find the sun had set and the only light came from the warm glow of the dwindling fireplace.

“I love you.” Said Elsa, she felt like she’d never get tired of saying those words and Anna would never grow weary of hearing them.

“I love you too Els.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOO Hooray for True Love! So, there you go, they're finally together! Took me long enough lol, this was supposed to be a romance not a drama but meh, I got there in the end. Now for much fluff and smut (in later chapters).


	12. Christmas Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... heated in here! No smut but slightly NSFW ;P oh and masturbation. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve:

Christmas Shopping

 

* * *

For Elsa, there was nothing more perfect than waking up next to the woman she loved, knowing that however impossible it seemed, Anna loved her just as much as she loved Anna. The first thing her sight gifted her each morning was none other than the slumbering form of her sister. Her red mane splayed across the pillow, her lips parted slightly as drool pooled on the fabric beneath her head. Every now and then a little snore would escape her open mouth and her hand would flex as it grasped Elsa’s back. Their bodies pushed together intimately, as if any space between the two would cause them to lose the other. Their legs entwined, not a single inch of skin was left untouched.

 

On this particular morning however, Elsa awoke to find that the heat from her sister’s body was missing. With her eyes still closed, she blindly reached out and felt around the empty sheets, hoping that Anna had simply rolled over during the night. But she was bitterly disappointed. Elsa sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting in the morning light she peered around the room, but unless her eyes were deceiving her, there was no sign of the redhead anywhere.

 

“Anna?” She called sleepily.

 

“Good morning my queen.” Came a melodious voice from the doorway. Anna walked into the room carrying two hot chocolates in her hands. She placed them down on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders, pulling her in for a rousing morning kiss.

 

“Mmm, a very good morning indeed.” Elsa purred as she pulled her sister onto the bed until they were laying side by side. She tangled on hand in copper tresses as the other clasped a shapely hip.

 

The sisters kissed again, with more heat and intensity this time, their tongues reuniting in passion. Elsa rolled on top of Anna, resting in the vee of the redhead’s thighs. Elsa trailed hot kisses down a freckled neck onto equally freckled shoulders. She made it her mission to map the unique constellation of chocolate coloured stars that rested there with her mouth, just as she said she would. She could taste the floral scent of spring beneath her lips, as well as the tang of the autumn breeze. Anna gasped and moaned beneath her, her breaths puffing against Elsa’s ear, making her respond in kind. She dragged her lips back up Anna’s throat, finding her pulse point and sucking, leaving a dark red mark for all to see, claiming Anna as her own.

 

Anna’s fingers raked through Elsa’s silky golden locks, each digit curling and flexing with every movement of her sister’s lips. She felt her skin tingle beneath each touch, her nerve endings singing as heat began to culminate and expand. Her cheeks flushed, the red blush spreading down her neck and chest as tiny beads of sweat began to form along her brow.

 

If this was the kind of reaction Elsa could elicit from her when she was still clothed, then what kind of response would she create when the clothes came off? If this was anything to go by Anna knew it would be the most incredibly pleasurable moment of her life.

 

Elsa’s right hand slowly began to move up Anna’s clothed body, her fingertips gliding over each rib with a feather light touch. They continued their ascent, ever so softly grazing the side of a petite, yet full breast. The touch had Anna arching and rocking, trying to increase the contact but Elsa simply moved her hand further up until she was cupping a strong jaw in her palm as her lips glided over to meet with Anna’s once more.

 

With a sigh from Elsa and a disgruntled groan from Anna, the sisters separated before they became too lost in the heat of the moment and allowed their passions to take over. They had agreed after that first kiss to take things slow, to explore and learn and fall further in love before taking things to the next level. After all, this was all very new and kind of scary, and besides, they had forever ahead of them.

* * *

 

“Elsa?” Anna calls from the kitchen where she is busy preparing breakfast for both herself and Elsa – coco pops of course – she places the bowls chocolatey goodness on the table just as Elsa walks into the room.

“Yes my love?” She answers, placing a kiss on those ever-inviting lips.

Anna can’t help but feel herself melting into a puddle of goo when her sister calls her that.

“Anna?” Elsa says, louder this time, snapping the redhead of her daze, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as her sister clasped her own around Elsa’s waist.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I called you, right. I was thinking-”

“-Oh dear, that sounds dangerous.” Elsa teased, her remark earning her a playful swat to her shoulder.

Anna huffed and shot a half-hearted glare in her sister’s direction. “Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with you.”

“I’m sorry, _my love_ -” Of course, Elsa knew exactly what those words did to her sister, “-please, enlighten me with your wisdom.”

Ignoring the insincere apology Anna continued on; “I was thinking, that we should do something, _together_ , something special.”

“Like a date you mean?” Elsa questioned curiously.

“Well, yeah. I mean, we’re together now, it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“You do make a valid point dear sister. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I would really love to take you out horse riding.” Anna explained. Horse riding was one of her favourite pastimes, it was something she was a natural at and she always felt so calm and free astride the powerful creature. She desperately wanted her sister to experience that too.

“Really? I -err, I haven’t ever ridden a horse before, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up with you.” Elsa did like the sound of riding with her sister, it was most definitely a romantic notion but she couldn’t help the nervousness that invaded her mind – not because she was nervous about the riding in general, rather it was making a fool of herself in front of Anna that made her stomach quiver.

“You’ll be fine and I’ll teach you,” Anna reassured, the hint of trepidation clear in her sister’s voice. “And if I may remind you-” Anna paused, leaned in as her breath washed over the shell of Elsa’s ear and dropped the pitch of her voice “-jodhpurs are very tight and you’ll get to spend countless hours ogling my behind in skin-tight breeches.” That comment along with the slightly husky gravel of her voice, was enough to earn her a quiet groan as her sister’s body jerked subtly against her own.

“Uh.” Came the breathless reply and Anna considered herself officially flattered.

She gave her sister a seductive smirk and a lingering kiss to a patch of skin just behind her ear before turning and making her way to the table, leaving a still dazed and pleasantly flushed Elsa to slowly regain her senses.

“Well, I- uh. Yeah sounds great.” Elsa managed to splutter.

“Come now, if you start being all flustered and begin to ramble, then I really don’t know what I’m bringing to this relationship.” The redhead teased.

“Sorry.” Was the dry response Elsa gave, and with a small shake of her pale-blonde head, she managed to gather her wits enough to pick up her bowl and join Anna at the table.

“Don’t be.” Replied Anna warmly. “It’s entirely too adorable.” Elsa simply blushed and ducked her head, her long, elegant fingers running through her bangs.

“So, when would you like to go on this little adventure, my love?” As Elsa predicted, Anna sucked in an uneven breath as a light flush warmed her cheeks.

“Um, next week perhaps? I’m meeting up with Joan today. We’re going Christmas shopping.” Anna had told Elsa about her conversation with Joan but hadn’t had the chance to give her the result because it was something she really wanted to tell her in person.

“Sounds perfect.” Elsa replied warmly. After a short pause, she asks; “are you going to tell Joan?” This time the tension was clear in her voice.

“I would like to, yes. But only if you’re comfortable with it. This is as much your decision as it is mine, perhaps even more so. But I can tell you that she’ll be okay with it, happy even.”

Anna watched as Elsa’s eyes seemed to grow distant and her expression was one of someone deep in thought. She waited patiently, no pressure, Anna herself was comfortable telling her best friend and closest confidant but as it stood, Elsa barely knew her and it would require a lot more trust on her part.

After few moments Elsa’s eyes focused and she released a slightly shuddery breath. “Yes, if you trust her than that is good enough for me. You may tell her.”

Anna felt a warmth flow throughout her body, she knew how hard this was for Elsa. She had kept this a secret for so many years, it had eaten her up for _so long_ and it would have taken a lot of trust on her part to even consider someone else knowing.

Words really didn’t seem to be enough for Anna to express just how much this meant to her, she could however, show Elsa. So, she stood with a broad grin, walked over to her sister, cupped both cheeks with her hands and tenderly brought their lips together for a slow and loving kiss- the kind of kiss she knew would leave Elsa breathless and giddy.

Which is exactly what happened.

When she pulled back, Elsa was kind of just staring at her with this absolutely adorable dopey expression which made Anna chuckle fondly as she released her sister.

* * *

 

“Anna!” Comes the warm greeting and open arms of Joan when the meet up later that morning. “So, tell me, is there anything I should know about?” She asks playfully, her eyebrows raising up to her hairline.

To that, Anna answers with a vivid blush as she ducks her head and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. She knows the absolutely giddy look that she’s currently wearing is a dead giveaway and she visibly cringes when a deafening squeal confirms that Joan has definitely understood her body language.

She’s suddenly enveloped in a suffocating embrace that had all the air being thoroughly squeezed from her lungs as they both start laughing joyously. Anna can’t help but allow tears to form and trickle down her face, because having the full support of the second most important person in her life means more to her than words could express.

“Oh, Anna. I’m so happy for you, truly I am. I just want you to know that I completely accept you two, it’s not an easy thing for me to comprehend but I know just how far Elsa would go to protect you and I can see just how much you love her and how happy she makes you and that is all I could ever want.”

Anna gives a wet chortle as she shakily wipes the tears from her face. Her heart is absolutely singing right now because she can’t _believe_ how lucky she is to have someone who is willing to openly accept her. So, she simply clings a little tighter and manages to squeak out a very sincere “thank you”.

The friends make their way to a café and after ordering their drinks they found a secluded table at the rear of the building.

Then the interrogation began.

“Soooo,” drawled Joan, “When? How? Have you kissed? Have you…” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and had a cheeky glint in her eyes. “Tell me everything!”

Anna wasn’t sure if her blush could grow any deeper, her face felt like it was on fire as she hid it behind her hands and tried to scrub the rouge away. She groaned and after taking a moment to gather her thoughts she began to recount the story back to Joan.

“We were putting up the tree together and I found a snowflake decoration Elsa had made before the accident-” She felt her eyes prickle a little at the memory. “-I- she put it on the tree and I, well I got emotional. Elsa came and sat next to me and I just felt so happy and warm and loved and then it hit me. I loved her, really, truly, deeply, madly loved her and that this, this was forever. So, I told her and then…” Anna smiled broadly, she felt like she was back there, in that moment and _god_ , it was wonderful.

“And then?” Joan prodded, the anticipation clear in her voice.

Anna pressed her fingers to her lips and giggled dreamily. “And then I kissed her.”

Another girlish squeal and Joan was literally bouncing in her seat. “Oh my god! How was it?”

“Amazing.” Anna sighed blissfully, her cheeks hurting from the sheer size of the grin she was wearing. “Better than amazing, perfect, incredible, it was-” Another sigh, “-everything.” Anna idly traced the rim of her mug with the tip of her pointer as she gazed dopily at the tabletop. She managed to gather her wits, just enough to finish telling her the rest of the tale.

“Jesus, Anna. That was like a scene from a romance movie! I beginning to think I’m batting for the wrong team.”

Anna laughed and playfully rolled her eyes at Joan. “You have Kristoff remember?” She groused.

“I do and he’s great, really. He’s sweet and kind and caring and he always puts me first. But damn, you guys are like the poster girls for romance.”

“Other than the fact that we are sisters.” Anna deadpanned, because yeah, she was that comfortable with it now that she _could_ joke about it.

“Oh, yeah. Well. There is that.” Joan teased good-naturedly.

Shortly after finishing their drinks the girls left to wander around the shops, Anna needed to get something for Elsa for Christmas but was finding it hard to decide on something. She didn’t want to get her just another present, no, she wanted something meaningful, something from the heart, something that would convey to Elsa just how much she meant to Anna.

So, they wandered around from store to store, Joan had already bought Kristoff tickets to an ice hockey game and now had a plush reindeer tucked under her arm because, _apparently_ that was his favourite animal. They bypassed clothing stores, clothes were too impersonal and generic, plus Elsa’s taste was different to Anna’s and she really wanted something special.

Anna led them into a large book store and quickly found Elsa’s favourite author. They had just released a limited addition boxset of their latest series, hardcover and signed and absolutely perfect. Anna didn’t even bother to check the price as she walked up to the counter with the novels cradled in her arms, the cost wasn’t even a consideration – not because they had money – no, because when it came to Elsa, Anna would happily hand over her very last cent because she knew just how much these books would mean to her.

With one gift out of the way Anna wanted to get Elsa something that would be special to the both of them, something to signify her love for her sister. It was just a matter of finding that perfect something.

“Oh! What about something from in here?” Joan asked playfully, tearing Anna away from the movie store opposite.

“Lingerie?” Anna scoffed incredulously.

“Duh! What else? I mean, you’re going to be getting in her pants a one stage or another and Christmas is the most romantic time of the year.”

“Oh, my god.” Anna groaned, her face heating again. “And isn’t valentines supposed to be the most romantic day of the year?”

“Only because it’s marketed to be.” Joan replied dryly. “Come on, it’s worth a look, even if you don’t buy anything.”

Anna really wasn’t given any other option when Joan proceeded to grab her hand and quite literally drag her into the store. Bras and panties hung from the walls and matching sets were folded neatly on tables, beautiful and well busted mannequins displayed their latest stock and Anna was visibly failing to keep her blush at bay.

Joan led Anna past the simpler day to day attire and into a darkened corner of the store where their more... erotic collection was displayed. Anna gulped down her embarrassment as she spied what she could only describe as the most useless bra and panty set she had ever seen. It looked as if someone had taken to it with scissors and cut away the fabric leaving gaping holes instead. She fingered the tag, ‘crotchless’ it read.

Oh.

“Well what’s the point in that?” She mused out loud.

Joan chuckled at her friend’s inquisitive nature, “ease of access” she replied with a wink as she suggestively wiggled two fingers in the hole of the panties.

“Oh.” Anna’s eyes widened as an image of Elsa wearing the offending items suddenly sprung to mind. The black fabric framing her naked breasts as they hung freely without excess fabric confining them. The matching “panties” (if they could be called that), were nothing more than a few straps with a swatch of lace at the front holding the whole thing together and yet doing absolutely nothing to hide the blonde’s glistening jewel.

Anna found herself suddenly drooling as she shook her head willing the image to disappear, she was sure her face was beet-red by this point and her breathing was certainly shallower.

“Err, right.” She muttered. “What about something else... perhaps with a little more fabric.”

“Alright.” Joan chuckled, watching as her friend tried to hide her vivid blush. “What about something more classical, like a babydoll or camisole?”

“Yes, let’s stick with the classics.” Anna agreed hastily as she began to thumb through a rack of less revealing attire. There were many beautiful garments, most in reds, blacks and pinks. There was however, one set that caught Anna’s eye.

It was a light blue halter neck babydoll top with a matching lace tanga. The fabric on the bust consisted of slightly thicker lace with white silk underneath, highlighting the subtle snowflake pattern in the fabric. Around the edges of the neckline and the halter was a thin navy silk trim. Sheer mesh flowed from the bust, it too was decorated with intricate snowflakes and was open in the middle teasing the viewer with a little skin.

Anna gulped, this would definitely get Elsa’s blood pumping.

“Ooh, that’s hot!” Remarked Joan, “if you wore that I doubt anyone would be able to keep their hands off you! Go try it on!” Joan pulled the item off the rack and thrust it into Anna’s arms.

Anna was shoved unceremoniously into a vacant changeroom, her sputtered protests ignored as Joan drew the curtain around her. Groaning as she scrubbed her face, Anna hesitated before begrudgingly undressing down to her undies and trying on the top half of the outfit. She slid her hands over the sheer fabric whilst twisting in place to see the back. She had to admit, it looked pretty good. The light fabric stood out compared to her skin tone and the blue brought out the flecks in her eyes. The lowcut bust did well to hold her breasts in place whilst also showing a decent amount of cleavage at the same time. _Wow, I actually have boobs._ Anna thought to herself whilst she gently cupped her breasts before sliding her hands up her neck and into her hair. She released it from her twin braids and allowed her copper locks to fall over her shoulders, draping down her back.

“Anna, you have to show me!” Joan called from the opposite side of the curtain.

“No way! I’m pretty much naked!” 

“Too bad, I’m coming in anyway, it’s not like I haven’t see you naked before Anna, remember that night we skinny dipped in my pool…”

“Oh god don’t remind me!” Groaned Anna. “We were both drunk that night, this is totally different.”

“Don’t care, I’m coming in now.” Joan’s hand creeped around the curtain, sliding it over slightly so she could squeeze into the stall without flashing Anna to the rest of the patrons in the store.

Anna blushed vividly as her friend’s jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes grew wide. She was gawking, blatantly gawking at Anna. The redhead suddenly felt very exposed and moved her hands to try and cover herself up.

“Fuck Anna!” groaned Joan, “are you sure you’re in love with Elsa, ‘cause you make me wanna jump ship.”

“Yes, I’m sure and thanks… I think.” Anna replied awkwardly.

“Shit, you look hot Anna. There is no way in hell you are not buying this.”

“I don’t know, you don’t think it’s a little too…” Revealing? Try hard? Slutty? “I’m really not a seductive person.” She muttered. Yes, the outfit looked amazing and made her feel pretty damn good, but seduction really wasn’t her thing and thought of having to change into this for Elsa made her feel like she was putting on a show and that just wasn’t Anna.

“Nope, not at all. It’s modest, yet teasing, it compliments your features perfectly and shows off your curves. Honestly, you look incredible. You know what, I’m buying this for you as an early Christmas present.”

“Um, isn’t that a little… weird. You, buying me lingerie so I can seduce my sister?” Anna protested as she twisted around once more.

“Nope, not to me. You’re getting this, obviously you’ll back out of buying it yourself but you can’t stop me from buying it for you. You have no choice young lady.” Joan folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground.

“Now you sound like my mother.” A pause whilst her words sunk in… “Oh god that’s even worse. My mother, buying me sexy lingerie so I can fuck my sister. Yep, I’m screwed.”

“You will be once Elsa sees you in this.” Teased Joan with a wink.

“Oh god.” Anna groaned. “Right, get out and let me get dressed.” Anna pushed Joan back through the curtain and dressed again.

Shortly after the girls were seated in the food court enjoying a quick lunch and before hitting the shops again.

“Does Kristoff know?” Anna asked timidly. She hated the thought of having to hide her relationship from her close friend but at the same time she was nervous about how he would react. He hadn’t known Anna as long as Joan and Kristoff wasn’t really the type of guy you could have a heart to heart to, he preferred to keep things to himself.

“No, I haven’t told him. I didn’t want to, first of all because nothing had happened between you and Elsa yet and I didn’t want to open that can of worms until something came of it. And secondly, I feel like it’s not my secret to tell, this is between you and Elsa, it should be your choice to tell him and you guys should be the ones to do it.”

“Thanks Joan. I’ll talk to Elsa, maybe we’ll come out when you guys come over for dinner Christmas Eve.” Anna was relieved that Joan hadn’t told Kristoff, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for him to know yet, it was one thing having Joan know, she was Anna’s closest friend and had been for many years. She was the person that Anna went to for help, she knew that she could lean on Joan and that she’d always give Anna advice and support where needed. But it was another having Kristoff find out, Joan only knew because she helped Anna sort out her feelings but now that Anna and Elsa are together it should really be a joint decision.

“Do you think he’ll be okay with it? I mean, he’s a bit of a closed book and I don’t know how he’ll react. I don’t want lose him either.” Anna muttered.

“I think he’ll be a bit shocked a first, maybe freak out a little but I think that he’ll accept it. He’s an accepting guy, I know he doesn’t show it much but he’s really kind and open minded. Yeah, he’s a bit of a fixer-upper but when push comes to shove you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as sensitive and sweet. He’s got a really big heart y’know.” Joan squeezed Anna’s shoulder and shot her a reassuring smile. “I know he tries to seem distant and gruff but he’s really just a big marshmallow who has a thing for reindeers.”

“That’s a little outside of nature’s laws.” Joked Anna.

“Says the girl who’s in an incestuous relationship with her sister.” Joan quipped back with a playful smirk.

“Hey! At least she’s human, incest is better than bestiality.”

“According to Kristoff, reindeers are better than people.”

“But people smell better than reindeers! Well, all except Kristoff that is.” Anna’s playful banter earned her a sharp backhand to the shoulder.

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about there!” Chided Joan.

“Yeah, he’s a fixer-upper, what with the clumpy way he walks and the grumpy way he talks.”

“Hmm, and what’s with the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?”

“Exactly, and you say he washes well, but he always ends up sort of smelly.” Anna screwed up her nose as she’d smelt something particularly bad.

“Okay enough! Sure, he’s socially impaired, just leave the poor guy alone. He may be a fixer-upper, but he’s my fixer-upper and you can fix a fixer-upper with a little bit of love.” Joan concluded.

“Fine, you win. Now, let’s go do some shopping!”

* * *

 

“Ugh! The shops close in an hour and I still haven’t found anything!” Anna grumbled throwing her arms up in frustration. They’d been into almost every store and nothing had jumped out at Anna. Sure, there had been lots of stuff she was sure Elsa would like, but she wasn’t looking for just any old gift, no, she needed something that would show Elsa just how much she loved her because she knew Elsa still had her doubts.

She knew that her sister still believed that she was going to wake up and this would all have been nothing more than a dream – a very good one – but a dream nevertheless. Anna saw the doubt in Elsa’s eyes, the hesitation, the uncertainty. She felt it in the way Elsa clung to her, the way she let her fingertips glide over Anna’s when they had to part, desperately wanting to keep the contact without physically holding her back.

Elsa doubted Anna’s love for her, the strawberry blonde knew that and did everything she could to reassure Elsa that this was real, that she loved her with all she had, that she wasn’t going to simply wake up and change her mind.

So, she hugged Elsa harder, she poured all of her love, all of her affection into every kiss, she made sure she looked deep into Elsa’s eyes every time she said those three little words. It broke her heart to see her sister so disbelieving, so vulnerable, it was as if Elsa didn’t think she was worthy of love, especially of Anna’s love. And that; that was just, no. Inconceivable. Outrageous. Ridiculous.

How could Anna not love Elsa? Elsa, perfect, beautiful, pure, selfless Elsa. She was everything to Anna, she meant everything to her and Anna would do everything she could to prove Elsa see that not only was she worthy of Anna’s love, she deserved it. The girl who sacrificed everything for Anna, who had thrown away her childhood, her youth and lived within her own torturous world for so long just to keep Anna safe. To protect her innocence. Elsa deserved the world and Anna would willingly sacrifice her own life to give her everything she had and then some.

So, no. Not just any gift would do, this had to be something special, something meaningful, something that would make Elsa believe in Anna’s love, once and for all.

That’s when she saw it. The most perfect gift, it was exactly what she’d been looking for. That something special, and now she had finally found it.

* * *

 

“Hey honey I’m home!” Called Anna as she shut the front door and set her keys down on the bench -she’d left Elsa’s presents in Joan’s car so her sister wouldn’t find them.

Elsa appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her arms folded over her chest as she leant against the wall smirking at Anna. “Really?” She chuckled shaking her head.

“What? Isn’t that what the husband calls when he gets home from a long day at work?” Anna giggled as she strode towards where Elsa was standing. She wrapped her hands around her sister’s neck and felt Elsa’s arms slide around her waist.

“Oh, so you’re the male in this relationship, are you? Considering that I am older and taller than you shouldn’t I be the man? And besides, you’ve been out shopping, not working.” Elsa teased placing a light kiss on the top of Anna’s head.

“Shopping is hard work!” Anna huffed leaning into her sister’s kiss.

“So, prey tell dear sister, what did you get me?”

“Nope. Not telling. It’s a surprise.” Anna responded sternly.

“Hmm, well then, I might have to find a way to get the information out of you.” Elsa’s eyes glinted mischievously as she cupped Anna’s chin, lifting it up and lowered her face to her sister’s. The kiss was deep and passionate as she claimed Anna’s lips and tongue. Elsa pushed Anna back until she was pinned against the opposite wall. One hand tangled in auburn locks and the other grasped at her hip, pulling Anna’s body closer.

Anna hummed in delight as she kissed Elsa with fervour, her hands kneading into her sister’s waist as she arched her back, pushing her chest into Elsa’s. Their tongues danced and noses bumped as Anna rubbed her leg against the blonde’s.

Elsa’s lips left Anna’s but before the redhead had a chance to complain, her sister had begun to leave a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Anna moaned, the sound vibrating against Elsa’s lips as her answering groan made Anna shiver bodily. Elsa latched onto supple flesh just behind Anna’s ear and sucked.

“ _Elsa!_ ” Anna moaned again. Her whole body was thrumming, heat was racing through her veins and settling in her core as her hands feverishly roamed her sister’s body and pulled at her hair.

Elsa chuckled wickedly against Anna’s skin. “I love it when you say my name like that.” Her tone came out deep and husky and set Anna’s body on fire.

“Ugh, I can’t think straight when you use that voice.” Responded Anna breathlessly as she arched and writhed against the wall.

Anna rubbed her thighs together, desperate for some friction but Elsa nudged them apart with her knee and pressed her leg up against Anna’s core.

“Fuck! Elsa!” Anna hissed as she grabbed her sister’s hips and thrust her own into Elsa’s thigh.

The sister’s moaned in unison as Elsa clutched at Anna’s face and passionately connected their lips once more. Anna’s hands flew up and tangled themselves in platinum blonde tresses, tugging, frantic for purchase.

“Careful, I might like that.” Elsa groaned against Anna’s lips. “So, are you going to tell me what you bought yet?”

“Ah, I can’t even remember my own name right now.” Anna mumbled as she reconnected their lips.

Anna felt the kiss slowing down, Elsa rested her forehead on Anna’s as they both panted breathlessly.

“We-we, sh-should slow down.” Gasped Elsa as she placed short but tender kisses on Anna’s lips.

“What? So you don’t end up taking me, right here, right now, against this wall?” Purred Anna as she rolled her hips into the blonde’s.

“You are so bad for my self-control.” Murmured Elsa as she reluctantly pushed herself away from her sister, her pupils dilated and lids heavy.

Anna reached forward and grabbed the front of Elsa’s shirt in her fists. “Then just let it go, Elsa.” She pulled her in for another searing kiss, Elsa tried to back up but Anna followed wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck again.

This time it was Anna’s mouth that left scorching trails on flawless alabaster skin, her tongue flicking out tasting tantalising flesh whilst her teeth nibbled hungrily on a snowy earlobe. She could feel Elsa’s hands clenching and twisting with the hem of Anna’s shirt. When slender fingers came into contact with the heated skin of Anna’s waist she snapped her head back and _moaned_. Elsa’s hands travelled up and down over exposed ribs, caressing every bump and divot.

“ _Anna_.” Mewled Elsa as her sister sucked a particularly sensitive patch of skin, her fingers deliciously digging into warm flesh.

When the kisses and touches eventually slowed down the sisters were panting heavily and they were both looking more than a little pleasurably dishevelled.

“Wow.” Breathed Anna once she’d regained enough control over mental faculties to speak, she had no idea how she was still standing at this point -her legs felt like jelly.

“Ugh.” Came Elsa’s winded reply, she was still panting and looking at Anna through darkened eyes and heavily hooded lids.

“Could it be that my regally poised and always eloquent big sister has had her brain turn to mush by little old me?” Anna whispered into Elsa’s ear whilst running a lone finger up her forearm seductively.

“Ugh.” Elsa grunted again making Anna chuckle deeply.

“It’s nice to know that I hold such power to make you come undone dear sister.” She teased suggestively.

Elsa’s head rolled back, her eyes slipping shut as she whimpered softly, it was obvious to Anna that she was still so deliciously lost. “I-I’m going for a shower.” Elsa mumbled, her voice weak and gravelly.

“Before dinner?” Questioned Anna playfully. “My, my, is someone feeling a little dirty? Let me know if you need a hand.” Anna teased with a wink. Elsa choked and spluttered at the double-entendre, her face flushing a violent shade of red.

“I’m more than capable of doing it myself, thank you.” She squeaked before clasping her hands over her mouth as she realised the hidden innuendo in her words.

This time it was Anna’s eyes that went wide and her jaw the dropped to the floor as she sported a blush to rival that of her sister’s.

Elsa stumbled her way to the bathroom as Anna moved to lean against the wall and calm her spinning head. She was on fire, the ache between her legs had reached a point where it was painful now and with the knowledge of her sister in the shower, hot, naked, wet and most likely pleasuring herself, made Anna desperately yearn for relief.

She steadied herself against the wonderfully cold wall, one hand came up to squeeze at her overly-sensitised breast, whilst the other slid underneath her jeans and underwear. Her core was dripping, she was so close already, so worked up that all it took was a few strokes to her throbbing nub to make her shudder violently as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. She slid down the wall, her legs were so weak they could no longer hold her up.

Exhausted and spent, Anna leaned heavily against the wall as she focused on regulating her breathing. Her eyes slipped shut, her mouth bowing into a wide grin as images of their make-out session flittered across her vision. Her core was still twitching and she _really_ needed a shower.

“Need some assistance there, my love?” Anna forced her eyes open, Elsa was standing in front of her with a satisfied smirk as she held out a hand to help Anna up.

Anna began to reach out to take her sister’s hand and then remembered where that particular hand had just been and offered up the other one instead. Elsa quirked a single eyebrow and shot Anna an inquisitive look.

“Heh. Not that one.” She mumbled, her face heating up rapidly as she tucked _that hand_ behind her back and gave her sister a sheepish look.

A flicker of recognition flashed in Elsa’s eyes as the widened briefly before rolling back and slipping shut. When they reopened Elsa looked positively predatory and Anna gulped audibly.

“Ah. Sh-Shower.” Stammered Anna.

“Shower.” Elsa repeated dumbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have an idea of what Anna has got for Elsa but I want to hear your thoughts, what do you think Anna should buy for Elsa?


	13. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally posting this damn chapter. This goddamn fucking chapter has given me hell! I it was originally 17,000 words and included xmas eve as well, but I ended up cutting it out and making that the next chapter. I had written this a few weeks ago and then when it came to editing it I wasn't happy. It didn't flow, there were things that Elsa did that were out of character and couldn't even be passed off as character growth and I ended up cutting out a whole scene, only to write it in again later, then I realised that it contradicted another scene I've written in the next chapter and that one couldn't be changed so it back to the drawing board and GAH I hate it! I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I'm over it and posting it lest it drive me insane. 
> 
> Soooooo, onto the warnings, are you ready???  
> SMUT! Yes, the real deal, no more teases, no more dreams but the real thing. it's awkward and of the over-the-clothing variety, but smut all the same.  
> I don't really think any other warnings are needed, just fluff and smut and a little bit of humour and teasing and swearing. So, yup. I hope you guys like this chapter more than I do.

Chapter Thirteen:  
First Times  
  


* * *

 

“Ah, Anna!” Elsa panted breathlessly. “I don’t think I’m doing this right!”

“You need to use your knees to rise up and down, if you keep bouncing around like that you’ll end up sore!” Anna instructed her sister as Elsa tried to keep up with their pace.

“Like this?” Elsa asked, raising her hips up and down rapidly, grunting a little as she did so. Her face was flushed from exertion and beads of sweat rolled down her neck.

“Slow down a little, you need to move in time with me, match my rhythm. Try pushing your hips forward and up instead of straight up, it will feel better.”

Elsa slowed her thrusts, she could feel her sister’s hips moving against hers as she tried to pace herself a little. “Better?” She puffed, this was more tiring than she thought it would be and the muscles in her thighs and stomach were aching already. She thought her first time was going to be a little more enjoyable than this.

“Here, let me help you.” Said Anna warmly. She placed her hands on Elsa’s hips and helped to guide into a steady rhythm, their bodies rising and falling together, smooth, fluid movements instead of vigorous thrusting. Anna needed Elsa to enjoy herself, she wanted to do this with her sister as often as they could and that meant that Elsa’s first time needed to be memorable.

“Oh,” She breathed, “that feels better.” Elsa softly stroked Anna’s thigh in thanks.

“See, you just needed to relax a little to enjoy yourself. Try straightening your back a bit, I fully intend to make this last as long as we can, we can’t have you tiring too early.” Anna teased lightly placing a soft kiss on Elsa’s shoulder. “That’s it, up and down, up and down. You’re doing so well Elsa.” She purred.

“You’re so good at this, such a natural!” Elsa praised, now that they had a good rhythm, she was really starting to enjoy herself, she just hoped she could last as long as her sister, she seemed to have an endless supply of energy and Elsa suspected it probably had something to do with the fiery colour of her hair.

Anna giggled at the compliment, “Thank you, you’re doing really well too Els, considering this is your first time, you’ve certainly managed to impress me.”

“Oh, Anna, you’re so much better than me! I can’t believe how good you are.” Elsa’s breath was coming out in short, sharp bursts as she tried to keep up with her sister, Anna certainly was… energetic.

“I _have_ had a little more practice than you.” Anna pointed out, it may have been a while since she last did this but it’s not exactly something she could forget in a hurry.

“I can tell.” Elsa gasped. “Gods Anna, I never knew how good this would make me feel, it’s so…” – Elsa paused as she searched for the right word - “freeing.” Elsa sighed contently as she continued to raise and lower her hips in time with Anna’s, her sister’s hands still guiding her a little. She never wanted this to end, it was pure heaven, being able to experience her sister like this, their bodies pressed together so deliciously –although she had no doubts she was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Do you want to go a little faster now? It will be less jarring on your hips and knees.” Anna asked her sister, giving her a little comforting squeeze.

“Err, sure, you’ll have to tell me what to do though.” Elsa replied a little hesitantly, she wanted to go faster, especially if it was going to feel better but she had to admit she was a little nervous, she didn’t want to fall off.

“Okay, relax and lower your hips back down, this time you’ll just be pushing them forward a little, you don’t need to rise and up down anymore.”

“Oh, thank goodness, my knees and legs are killing me!” Elsa moaned.

“Okay, if you feel uncomfortable or you want me to slow down or even stop just let me know. We’ll be going faster but it will be smoother.”

“No, don’t stop!” Elsa clenched a hand over one of Anna’s that rested on her hip. “I’m loving doing this with you, I just need a little more practice, that’s all.” Elsa replied hastily. This was amazing, incredible, how had she never done this before? If she knew it was going to be this good she would have done it years ago!

“Okay, are you ready?” Anna asked giving her sister’s hips a gentle squeeze.

“Ready.” Elsa nodded affirmatively, her thighs and core clenching in anticipation.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Anna squeezed her thighs gently, encouraging the horse below her to extend into a canter. She kept her hands on Elsa’s waist as she sat in the saddle in front of her, helping to keep her balance and guide her hips as they rode the strong gelding together. The gentle animal needed little encouragement as he began to canter along the well-worn path.

The sisters had been riding for roughly half an hour and Elsa was proving to be quite a natural on horseback. Considering this was her first time she was doing extremely well under her sister’s gentle guidance. They were riding together on the back of broad bay Clydesdale named, well, Clyde. Of course. He had a white star on his forehead and four white socks. He was an impressive looking beast, he stood at seventeen hands high, he had magnificent white feathers on his lower legs and fetlocks, a thick, sweeping man and held a regal air about him.

The horse’s saddle was long enough to take both sisters, not that Anna would have minded riding bareback behind the saddle but it was nice to be able to be this close to her sister and help guide her movements. For such a large animal, he had quite a smooth gait and calm nature. Perfect for Elsa’s first time.

The blonde had hold of the reins, Anna had showed her how to grasp them properly with the leather sliding between her pinkie and ring fingers before coming up in her palm and flipping over and resting between her thumb and the side of her pointer. Anna would have preferred to be at the front as she had the most experience but Elsa needed the stirrups and it was easier for her to hold onto the saddle in her position.

Anna helped Elsa slow Clyde to a walk as they came to a particularly overgrown patch of the woods. The snow crunched beneath the horse’s hooves as he strode across the ground. Anna instructed Elsa to give him a bit of a longer rein so he could stretch his neck a little as they set a more leisurely pace.

 “This is incredible Anna!” Elsa cheered from in front, the glee ringing through her melodious voice. “I understand why you love it so much. Although, I don’t think my muscles will agree with me later.”

Anna laughed loudly as she threw her head back a little, she’d never seen Elsa so relaxed before. “I’m glad you’re having fun and a warm bath will do wonders for your aching muscles.” A pause and then; “A firm massage never hurt either.”

Elsa turned slightly in the saddle and gave Anna a hearty whack to her shoulder. “I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you?” She teased and intentionally lowered her voice by a few octaves. “Me, probably naked, lathered up in some kind of body oil – warming preferably – with your hands running over my bare skin, digging into my muscles. I bet I’d moan too.”

There were a few moments of silence before the redhead responded.

“Ugh. What was the question again?” Anna’s mind was deliciously lost already.

Elsa chuckled with satisfaction, she clearly thought she’d won this round.

“Quit being so smug and concentrate on the horse, you’re the one guiding him remember.” Anna scoffed with indignance. She was going to get Elsa back for that remark later.

 _If only she knew what Joan bought for me to wear._ Anna chuckled to herself. 

“Hmm, is someone a little testy when they’re… _frustrated_?” Elsa baited.

_Oh, it’s game on sis!_

“Hmm, perhaps.” Anna purred. “Why don’t you do something about that then? There’s a clear field not too far from here, we could lay down a blanket, I’ve heard survivalists say that the best way to keep warm when out in the open is to lay naked with another person, bodies pressed together, no inch of skin left untouched. They say it helps if you are involved in some form of _rigorous_ activity, you know, something that gets the blood pumping-” Anna purposely pushed her body into her sister’s, Elsa’s rear nestling further back against Anna’s lap as she pressed her chest into her sister’s spine. She dragged her fingernails along Elsa’s thighs, slowly and seductively. She could feel Elsa’s body shiver against her own, her head tipping back slightly. The blonde’s cheeks were faintly flushed and her eyes had slipped shut. Anna leaned in close and whispered into Elsa’s ear, “You could _scream_ as loud as you like and no one would hear a peep.” She punctuated her sentence with a quick nip to the sensitive skin behind the blonde’s ear.

Elsa moaned.

_Game, set and match Queenie._

The sisters continued their ride through the snow covered forest, a comfortable silence engulfed them as each sister became lost in their own thoughts. Anna’s body was thrumming, the heat from her sister’s rear was warming her lap, her skin tingled pleasantly as her mind remained in a hazy daze.

Soon enough they arrived at the clearing Anna was talking about and she helped Elsa lead the horse to a somewhat sunny patch in the field.

“Pull back on the reins gently until he comes to a stop. We’re going to take a break here.” Anna directed.

“Ah, Anna. We’re not doing what you suggested… right?” Elsa asked cautiously.

“Chill Els, we’re just having the picnic I packed. That’s all, you do know I was joking before, right?” She gave Elsa’s hips a soft pat as she leant forward and swung her right leg over the horse’s rump and landed softly on the ground with a quiet ‘oof’ “… unless you want to of course.” She added with a wink.

Elsa’s face flushed vividly as she cursed her pale colouring repeatedly. “No Anna. Definitely not here.” She groaned.

“Ah, so it’s not a matter of when, just where.” Anna smirked as Elsa’s eyes widened at the implication. “I’m just kidding sis, geez, lighten up, will you?”

“Gods Anna. Whatever am I going to do with you?” The eldest grumbled.

 _Oh, come on Els, you’re making this way too easy for me_.

Anna Held out her hand and helped Elsa off the horse, she stumbled on unsteady legs as her feet hit the ground. Anna wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled their bodies in close. “You can do anything you want to me.” She whispered into her sister’s ear.

“…”

Elsa completely blanked out, she was staring off into the distance with a glazed look in her eyes.

 _I think I broke her_.

Anna giggled, “earth to Elsa, come in Elsa.” She waved a hand in front of the blonde’s face. Elsa blinked once, twice, three times before finally snapping back to reality, a sheepish grin spread from ear to ear as she pushed her bangs back with her hands.

“Come on, let’s have some lunch.” Anna said, shaking her head as she pulled a waterproof picnic rug and a warm woollen blanket out of one satchel on the horse’s back, handing it to her sister as she gathered their food.

It was a simple lunch, but romantic nonetheless. She had packed chocolate dipped strawberries, roast beef sandwiches and a thermos of steaming – surprise of surprises – hot chocolate. Elsa set the rug down on the ground and set up their lunch as Anna tied the horse to a nearby tree. They curled up under the blanket, laying on their sides next to each other as Anna picked out a deliciously juicy strawberry and held it up to Elsa’s lips.

“Bite.” She said.

Elsa hiked a single eyebrow as her lips covered the sweet treat, grazing Anna’s fingers in the process causing Anna to bite her own lip in response. Elsa’s eyes slipped shut as a small moan escaped her throat.

 “Good?” Anna asked, not that she needed to, Elsa’s reaction was more than enough of an indication.

“Mmm.” Elsa hummed pleasantly. When her eyes opened again they had dilated and darkened.

“Wow.” Anna breathed, her body tingling once again.

“Your turn.” Said Elsa, her voice taking on a lower register as she held another strawberry up to Anna’s mouth.

Anna’s lips closed around the delectable treat, the milk chocolate cracking under her teeth as the sweet tang from the strawberry hit her tongue. Anna groaned as the flavours mingled in her mouth, these had to be the sweetest strawberries she’d ever had. She finished chewing and gave her sister a warm smile as she picked up a rather large chocolate smothered berry and once again held it up to Elsa’s lips.

The blonde only managed to bite into half of the offering, and after making sure her sister’s eyes were on her, Anna popped the remainder in her own mouth. Elsa abruptly stopped chewing as Anna picked up Elsa’s own hand – their eyes still locked on each other – and popped the digits into her mouth, sucking the remnants of chocolate and juice off, one finger at a time, her head bobbing as she flicked her tongue around each one. Elsa’s eyes rolled back in her head, a breathy moan leaving her lips, either from the strawberry and chocolate flavours still lingering in her mouth or Anna’s sensual actions, the redhead didn’t know, although she had a strong suspicion it was the latter.

Anna watched Elsa’s throat bob as she swallowed forcefully, leaning forward she cupped Elsa’s jaw in her palm and pressed her lips against her sister’s. The kiss deepened almost instantly, both girls already worked up from the flirtatious banter and the natural aphrodisiac of the chocolate and strawberries. Anna was willingly drowning in the sweetness of the kiss, Elsa’s tongue still carrying the tang of the delicious treats they’d just consumed.

The duo hastily shucked their winter jackets, the heat of the kiss was more than enough to keep them warm. Anna pushed Elsa down so she was now laying back on the blanket below them, she straddled her sister’s hips as she pressed their bodies together. Elsa’s arms automatically slithered around Anna’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer as her hands slid under the hem of the redhead’s flannel shirt.

Anna used one hand to hold herself up as the other left Elsa’s jaw, slowly sliding down her throat as she delicately traced an alluring clavicle with a single finger. Elsa’s body twitched in response and Anna felt little goose bumps raise beneath her fingertips.

Growing bolder Anna deliberately slowed her movements – giving Elsa plenty of time to stop her – and skimmed her hand down her sister’s chest, her palm lingering just over a supple breast. Elsa arched into Anna’s touch and the redhead took it as permission to carry on. She tentatively stroked her thumb over the fabric-covered mound, feeling the nipple straining in its confines.

Elsa’s hands twitched and kneaded against Anna’s warming skin, boldly sliding up Anna’s front – underneath her shirt – tiptoeing over each rib. She hesitated for no more than a second before cupping a heaving breast, Anna’s thin bra doing little to hide contain the erect nub. Anna broke the kiss to moan softly, her back bowing, pressing her chest into her sister’s. Their lips met again with fervour, their kiss was sloppy but passionate as they struggled to contain their desire.

With strength exceeding her frame, Elsa flipped their positions so that she was now pinning her sister to the ground. She began to trail kisses down Anna’s throat before sucking on the patch of skin that joined her shoulder and neck before lathing it with a swipe of her tongue.

“Elsa!” Anna hissed, sweat beginning to form on her forehead, her hips rocking from side to side as she tangled her hands in starlight coloured hair.

Elsa’s answering groan came right against her ear – “ _Anna_.” – which resulted in the redhead shivering bodily – that timed with the sensual drag of a fingertip around and between the topmost buttons on Anna’s shirt as they slowly popped open – was enough to make the strawberry blonde moan gutturally.

“I love the way you sound.” She nipped playfully at an exposed collarbone. “The way you feel.” Elsa slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of Anna’s half-open shirt and cupped the soft flesh in her palm, her thumb running over the straining nub. “The way your body responds to my touch.” Anna arched up again with a sharp inhale – her bottom lip trapped between her teeth – before being released in a shaky exhale.

“ _Fuck_ Elsa.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to have you in my arms like this.” A kiss to her sternum. “To feel you quivering beneath me.” She moved her spare hand down to Anna’s jodhpur-clad knee and slowly slid her touch up a trembling thigh. “The moment we get home-” She growled against the side of Anna’s throat, giving it a firm bite before sucking a new mark into place. “-I’m going to push you against the nearest wall and show you _exactly_ what you do to me.” Elsa moved her hand to lightly brush over the apex of Anna’s thighs resulting in a moan so low it made Elsa hiss in response. She boldly pressed her palm down a little more, the pressure was enough to make Anna buck and cry out, her voice carrying in the cool wind.

As much as Elsa wanted to just _let go_ and give in to her primal urges, she recognised that this was neither the time nor the place and therefore removed her hand and slid it back up Anna’s body, her other hand following suit and soon both were gently cupping either side of Anna’s face as their lips moved smoothly against each other.

The heat here was palpable, Anna, it seemed, had no qualms with this happening right out here in the open, and as much as that thought excited Elsa; she didn’t want their first time to be like this. She wanted to have as much time as possible up her sleeve to be able to really learn what touches affected Anna the most. What touches would make her breathing hitch, what it would take to really make her moan and scream and she yearned to find out _exactly_ how her sister would look when she came apart under Elsa’s fingers and lips.

So, she consciously slowed her kisses down, kept her touches light until it became no more than a light glide of lip over lip.

“Easy now. Shh.” She whispered softly, her breath rushing over Anna’s ear as as grumbled in displeasure.

“Ugh. I guess I got a little carried away, huh?” Came the shaky reply a few moments later. Those turquoise eyes were clearing, sharpening as the foggy haze slowly slipped away.

“You?” Chuckled Elsa as she began to do up the buttons on Anna’s shirt. “I think I was the one leading all of this.” She placed a kiss of the tip of a freckled nose and watched it crinkle a little beneath her touch.

“You make a valid point dear sister, but it’s not like I was doing anything to slow you down-” She paused and snorted lightly, “-in fact I think it was quite the opposite. I certainly wasn’t complaining.”

Elsa felt a warm blush creep over her cheeks, “no,” she agreed, “those weren’t noises of _displeasure_.” She watched as Anna bit her lip and giggled lightly, her cheeks following suit with Elsa’s, began to flush, those freckles that she adored almost disappearing into the redness.

“Sorry.” Anna said, sounding nothing of the sort.

“Don’t apologise for that Anna. _Gods_ , I never expected to be able to experience any of this with you. This is beyond my wildest dreams.” Elsa gave Anna another kiss before sitting up completely and removing herself from her sister’s lap.

“So, lunch?” Came the weary question from Elsa, to which the reply was a hearty giggle and a playful backhanded smack to her shoulder.

* * *

 

Soon the girls were full and their thirst quenched, Elsa, feeling slightly sore from the ride and their impromptu make-out session, was resting with her back against the thick tree truck whilst she watched Anna put Clyde through his paces. It was incredible she thought, that the fiery, impatient redhead, who lacked grace and coordination on the ground, could be so poised and elegant on horseback. Somehow, that childish girl was gone, leaving a woman, strong and confident. Elsa watched the two – rider and steed – and she struggled to make out who was leading who. Clyde was galloping along at a fierce pace, his hooves thundering beneath him, Anna astride him, standing in her stirrups with her hands resting mid-air, her back bent hovering just above his neck. Her balance was perfect, she needn’t encourage the horse, the reins in her hand were merely a formality as they rode together as one.

Copper locks flowing behind as the wind kissed her face, Anna wore an expression of immense peace, her eyes closed as she felt for each movement of the animal below her, her head tilted back and smile as wide as the horizon. Using just her body Anna slowed the gelding to a canter and turned him back towards Elsa. Clyde flicked his head and snorted in appreciation as Anna lovingly stroked his neck.

“Good boy.” She murmured, taking in a deep breath, his warm scent filling her nostrils. “Would you like to join me?” She asked Elsa. “He has such a smooth gait for a horse his size and plenty of energy to carry us both at a gallop.”

Elsa smiled and stood, she walked over to her sister and gave Clyde a scratch to the forehead. “He’s beautiful Anna – not nearly as beautiful as you – but beautiful all the same. I think I’ll sit this one out though, I’m quite sore and well, I’m enjoying watching you entirely too much.” Elsa took another step so she was now standing by Clyde’s left shoulder. Anna leant down and their lips met briefly, warm and tender. “You’re amazing on him, you know? You’re so in tune with one another, it’s magical to watch. You have such a gift with these creatures, I feel like I’m learning about a whole new side of you and you have me completely entranced. Go ahead and ride, I would much rather sit back and enjoy the view.”

Anna was lost for words, her heart clenching and her belly flip-flopping around. She pulled Elsa in for another kiss, searing but soft, conveying all the love she felt for her sister. “I love you Elsa.”

“I love you too Anna.” Elsa smiled against those lips, before taking a step back and running a hand along Clyde’s strong neck. “Take care of her.” She whispered into the horse’s damp flesh. Clyde whinnied and nodded his head in agreement, pulling a melodious giggle from the blonde as she made her way back to her spot under the tree.

Elsa sat back and watched with a confused expression as Anna dismounted and began to undo the horse’s girth. The saddle slid from Clyde’s back along with the blanket, Anna strode over to Elsa with her friend following behind. “Look after these for me, will you? I want to ride bareback.”

“Sure, err, Anna… do you need a leg up?” Elsa asked, Clyde wasn’t exactly a little pony, his withers were taller than her head!

Anna chuckled, “no, I can do it.” With an air of confidence, the redhead took a few measured steps back, so she was now near the horse’s head, paused for a moment, and then ran a few paces before leaping off the ground as if she had springs attached to her feet, her left hand grabbed onto a chunk of mane as she swung her body to the side. Her right leg hooked over the animal’s flank and somehow, somehow, she managed to pull herself up with ease. “See, easy.” Anna sat up proudly on her steed, a grin stretching from ear to ear as she caught sight of her sister’s shocked and quite impressed expression.

Elsa just sat there, dumbfounded, she wasn’t quite sure what to say. How the hell did Anna manage to get on something taller than herself _and_ make it actually look graceful? Seriously? This is the girl that trips over thin air! After a few moments Elsa realised her mouth was gaping and quickly closed it with a clink of teeth jamming together. She looked up at Anna who was sitting atop of Clyde looking very smug indeed. “Alright, alright. You’ve proven your point, now go show off some more.”

Anna and Clyde jumped straight into a canter, the movement fluid and easy. It was clear Anna had a lot of experience riding bareback, her posture was relaxed, her hands resting on her knees with the reins slack in her grip, she used her body to tell Clyde where to go, her legs imperceptibly pointing him in the right direction, the gentle squeeze of her thighs sending him on or the slight pressure from her rear slowing him down. Elsa was very much in awe of her sister and the intense bond she could create with an animal just hours after meeting it. The trust between the pair was incredible and very much mutual. Anna had to trust that Clyde would listen to her guidance and he had to trust that Anna would lead him well. They rode as one, neither dominant or in control, both feeling, trusting, working as a team.

Anna gathered up her reins and switched to holding them in one hand as she moved the horse into a brisk gallop, to Elsa, she appeared as though she was floating in mid-air. Their movements were so smooth, so gentle, as if Anna was riding a cloud, not one of the largest breeds of horse.

The redhead turned Clyde and led him towards a fallen tree trunk, they slowed to a walk as she neared it and circled the thick wood a few times. Elsa watched as she nodded once before leading Clyde in the opposite direction, chatting to him as they moved. When she was a good distance away, she turned the horse back around on the spot and they leapt into a canter, barrelling towards the log. Elsa’s heart began to thud a little faster, that trunk was thick, yes Clyde was big and more than capable of jumping it, but that didn’t mean he would. Within seconds the pair were at the point of no return, if Anna was to pull the horse up now she would be thrown, it was too late to turn him away and all Elsa could do was watch with a thrill of trepidation.

Clyde sprung up from the ground, his front legs folding beneath him as his hindquarters pushed off the dirt with an immense power. Naturally, they cleared the jump with ease and Elsa couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

A gleeful laughter rang out through the clearing, it was hearty, joyous and free. Clearly, being out here, astride a magnificent beast was where Anna was most at home, and that, for Elsa, was everything. Sitting there, under the tree, watching the love of her life having the time of her life, Elsa got a glimpse of the future, _their_ future. Together, just like this, Anna riding her own horse and Elsa watching on with adoration. It was enough to send her heart fluttering madly in her chest, her eyes prickling with unshed tears and her soul soaring into the heavens above. She knew then, that she would do everything to make that dream come true, for Anna, anything for Anna.

* * *

 

The taxi ride home was… _intense_ to say the least. There was so much sexual tension hanging in the air from Elsa’s earlier promise, that Anna found herself near panting by the time the car pulled into their driveway. Each time their fingers brushed it sent shivers down her spine and she had to force down a deep groan when Elsa’s fingers slipped over her thigh and began to draw spiralling patterns over her warming flesh. The heat between her legs had reached an almost painful level and she was sure Elsa could feel it when her fingers brushed along her upper thigh.

Her legs were shaking by the time they reached the house and she had actually growled when Elsa fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking visibly as she attempted to unlock the door.

The moment the door slammed behind them Anna was pushed up against the wood, Elsa’s hot body pressing into her own as her hungry lips left scorching trails over her mouth and neck and everywhere in between.

Hands groped at pliable flesh, tangled in unbound hair and tugged their bodies impossibly closer. Shirts were discarded instantly, bras flung to the side and Anna had to rapidly lock her knees as a hot, wet mouth latched onto her breast and began to suck.

“ _Elsa_!” She mewled, her hands pushing those lips further into her chest as her back arched against the wood.

Elsa responded with a deep chuckle, the vibrations tickling her sensitive skin.

A long leg pressed up against the apex of her thighs which sent Anna’s head snapping back with a muted thud against the door, her hands flew down to grasp at generous hips as she began to grind herself against the limb.

“ _Fuck_ , Anna.” Elsa hissed, pulling away from her breast with a slight stinging of teeth as they grazed her nipple. She was pulled in for a searing kiss as Anna pushed her backwards, stumbling into the living room as the tumbled (literally) onto the couch.

She smirked as she pushed Elsa down into the cushions and crawled up her body, a predatory glint in her eyes and growl in her chest as she began to ravish Elsa’s neck. She linked one of her hands with her sister’s, pinning it to the armrest above her head as the other gripped at blonde locks and angled her head back, baring even more of that moon-pale flesh as Elsa submitted herself to Anna.

As each new mark was sucked into place, Anna finished it with a lathe of her tongue before moving onto the next delectable patch of skin. Elsa was mewling breathlessly beneath her, her own nails digging into her freckled back, leaving stinging marks in their place that only heightened the redhead’s arousal.

Teeth bit into her shoulder as she cupped a full breast in the palm of her and gave the erect nipple an experimental pinch. Elsa groaned below, her breath rushing over Anna’s back as her hips bucked and her grip tightened, her hands now tugging in her hair extracting a low rumbling moan from deep within Anna’s chest.

Anna began to move her kisses lower, her lips dragging over Elsa’s shoulder and collarbone, nipping lightly as she went. She ran her tongue down the valley of her sister’s breasts and back up again until she reached that parted and panting mouth.

The kiss was deep and heated and had Anna groaning into Elsa’s mouth as their sweat-drenched bodies slid against each other. Long, elegant fingers pressed into the base of her skull, pulling them impossibly closer.

Anna slowly trailed her fingers down Elsa’s torso, her nails digging into the skin of her abdomen until she reached the hem of those skin-tight jodhpurs. She skimmed her fingers over the seam of the tan-coloured pants, Elsa’s hips jerking in reaction to her barely-there touch as she sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes slammed shut.

“ _Anna_.” She begged. “Please!” Her voice so low and needy, positioned right beside Anna’s ear felt like molten honey flowing through her veins.

Anna moaned in reply, having Elsa’s voice, _right there_ , was setting her on fire. All those long years she’d yearned for a single reply and now, hearing her own name being husked directly into her ear was almost enough to make come right then and there and Elsa hadn’t even _touched_ her yet.

She bit down on the juncture of Elsa’s throat and shoulder and wriggled her fingers under the hem of those skin-tight breeches.

“ _Yesss_.” Elsa hissed as those fingers slid over the fine curls at the apex of her thighs, a warm mouth now latching onto her breast, a hot tongue dancing around her nipple.

Anna dipped two fingers into the searing wet heat and dragged them back up until she felt that little bundle of nerves beneath her fingers. Elsa bucked as Anna pressed down and circled her fingers around the erect bud, her hands digging into the fabric on the arm of the couch behind her.

When Anna released her sister’s breast and looked up, the sight that met her eyes was enough to rob her of the remaining breath she had in her lungs. There was Elsa, panting and flushed, her eyes darkened into the deepest topaz, her lids drooping heavily as she ensnared her bottom lip between her teeth.

Anna bent down and caught said lip between her own, sucking and pulling it into her mouth before releasing it and giving it a light nibble.

“Let me hear you Elsa. I need to hear you.” She pleaded against those lips.

She slid her fingers down again, and very slowly positioned her fingers just over Elsa’s entrance. The blonde sucked in three sharp breaths and bucked her hips again, trying to get those fingers to delve in deeper. Anna waited, her fingers poised, fluttering against her outer lips.

“Anna! _Please_!” Elsa begged, her hips rocking both of her hands flew to Anna’s shoulders, one buried itself in copper hair, the other sliding down her arm, grasping at the wrist that was half hidden beneath her clothes.

That was all it took, Anna slid a single finger in the throbbing, wet heat between Elsa’s thighs and slowly began to move it in and out.

“Ah!” Elsa grunted as her breath hitched and hips began to move on their own accord.

It was clumsy at first, Anna was a little hesitant and afraid of hurting Elsa in some way, but it was all about learning, discovering what Elsa reacted to the strongest because what felt good for Anna didn’t necessarily work for Elsa. But, after a pleading mewl from her sister, Anna added a second digit and began to flutter them around, searching for that particular spot, and when she found it, it had Elsa arching so high that Anna’s own body was lifted too, a strangled cry tore from her throat as Anna used her thumb to press down against her bundle of nerves, the muscles around Anna’s fingers tightened in response and she had to remind herself to breathe as her own head spun from the sheer amount of _want_ in Elsa’s eyes.

The position of her hand wasn’t the best, her wrist was cramping a little, so she shifted a little and used her palm to press down on Elsa’s clit instead of her thumb. In hindsight, it would have been a better idea to have undressed _completely_ before they got to this point, but that seemed pretty secondary when it came to the almost desperate need she felt to see Elsa absolutely shatter beneath her.

Anna withdrew her fingers, earning her a deep, frustrated groan from Elsa which was promptly cut off with a sharp intake breath when Anna brought said fingers up to her lips and sucked. She swore she saw Elsa’s eyes darken and dilate so rapidly that all the colour disappeared from those irises and she was suddenly seeing right into the deepest depths of Elsa’s soul.

Her hands flew up to clasp at Anna’s face, their lips meeting with fervour, Elsa groaned into the kiss as her hips began to rock against her sister’s. Elsa slid her palms down Anna’s chest, she took her time massaging each breast before pushing herself up to a sitting position – Anna on her lap – and sucking a nipple into her mouth.

Anna mewled at the contact, her hands in Elsa’s hair, her back arching, pushing more of herself into those silky-soft lips. When Elsa released the hardened bud and then sat back a little to blow cool air on it, Anna’s head snapped back, her hips jutting, when those even, white teeth grazed the straining nub Anna moaned breathlessly, her back warping so much that the tips of her hair rested in Elsa’s lap.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist, her hands sliding down to cup her rear as she lay back on the couch again, pulling Anna down with her. Elsa’s hands moved to grasp her sister’s hips as she positioned the redhead with one leg between each of her own and slowly lowered her down.

The moment their bodies met Elsa hissed, her head turning to the side, her nails digging in to Anna’s hips. The redhead groaned above her, her eyes slipping shut, her hips undulating on their own accord.

Their pace quickened, the breathing erratic as they both raced towards that sweet release. Sweat slid down Anna’s chest, between the valley of her breasts and Elsa lifted herself up again to lick it off. The change in position provided even more friction and Elsa’s hands barely knew where to rest. They were everywhere on Anna’s body from her chest to her shoulders, to her hair and hips and everywhere in between.

Anna rocked against Elsa, her sister’s gaze locked on her chest, her breasts bouncing with every moment.

“ _Fuck_ , Elsa, I’m close.” Anna murmured, leaning in to suck on the skin on Elsa’s neck.

Elsa’s mouth opened to respond but whatever she was about to say was instantly forgotten as a long, almost-wail escaped her lips instead. Anna sunk her teeth into the flesh of Elsa’s shoulder as their pace grew frantic, the heat building between her legs was almost unbearable now and her core was twitching rapidly.

Elsa’s moans began to grow, louder and louder as she thrust her pelvis into her sister’s, her nails digging into Anna’s waist. She was arching and writhing uncontrollably as the pleasure grew and grew.

Anna felt a sudden flash of blinding heat begin low in her belly as it burst forth and rushed through her body. An intense pressure was building up, growing strong and stronger, threating to erupt at any moment. She was so wonderfully lost she couldn’t remember anything that wasn’t Elsa. Elsa’s skin, Elsa’s hair, Elsa’s voice, Elsa’s touch, Elsa’s eyes, Elsa, Elsa…

“Elsa!” Anna yelled as she reached her precipice and tumbled over the edge.

Elsa pressed her body into Anna’s once more, threw her head back and _screamed_ as she too toppled over the edge.

Anna collapsed bodily on top of her sister, puffing and panting as they rode out their highs together, their bodies still throbbing and twitching occasionally.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Later the sisters began to regain their senses, Anna lifted herself up onto her arms, her forehead resting just above Elsa’s as she peered into her eyes with adoration.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a dream.” Elsa muttered softly.

Anna dropped her head and snorted into a sweaty shoulder. However, instead of responding, she tenderly wiped damp bangs from Elsa’s forehead and kissed her deeply. This kiss was different from the ones shared just moments ago. It was soft and delicate and oh, so loving.

“I love you.” Anna whispered against Elsa’s lips, afraid she’d break the tender air around them if she spoke any louder.

“I love you too, Anna. So much.” Elsa kissed her sister again, her hands rubbing Anna’s back soothingly.

* * *

 

Elsa hissed as she lowered herself into the steaming bathtub. _Everything_ hurt, her body ached, her muscles screaming with each miniscule movement. The warmth of the water was heavenly.

With a sigh, she lay back, her head resting on a rolled-up towel at the end of the tub. She closed her eyes and relaxed, this was exactly what she needed. Today she had learned that she had muscles she never knew existed, they now burned and throbbed, making their presence known.

It had been the most incredible day, one that was forever etched into Elsa’s memory. Seeing how happy and free Anna had been on Clyde, feeling that freedom herself, it had been amazing. Not that she felt amazing now, but the bath was helping. She had had a glimpse into the future, their future, it wasn’t something she had thought about before. She was still waiting to wake up and find out that this had all just been a really good dream. It was finally starting to sink it that this was real, Anna was truly hers and they actually had a future together.

Her mind flittered back to the picnic and _after_. They’d had sex, oh, my god, they’d done it right there, on the couch, they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom. Elsa giggled helplessly as she sunk into the water, bubbles popping above her as she dipped her head under. She felt giddy, like a school girl after her first kiss. It didn’t even matter that they had been half dressed and hadn’t really _touched_ each other, it was still the most amazing experience she’d ever had. It had been a stereotypically romantic day, riding a beautiful horse in the snow, a picnic in the woods, chocolate covered strawberries, hot chocolate and _kisses_. Oh, those kisses, they were enough to make her melt.

Elsa couldn’t believe her luck, she felt like she’d won the lottery, with Anna’s heart being the top prize. The girl who’s smile could light up a room, the girl who was so thoughtful of others and never put herself first. She was inquisitive and eager to learn - not through books and text but by actually getting out there and immersing herself in the world. She learnt by doing, by watching and participating, she was always eager to try new things, to prove herself - even if that did land her in trouble more often than not.

Like that time when Anna had climbed the old oak tree just outside Elsa’s window, she had just wanted to make sure her sister was okay, maybe drag her out to build a snowman or show her the ducklings at a pond nearby. But one of the consequences that came with being Anna, was that she never planned ahead, never thought about what she was doing, she just did it. The branch that came right up to Elsa’s window was old and rotting, Elsa knew this, she used to use it to escape her room late at night and walk around the neighbourhood, but of course Anna didn’t and her impulsive nature meant that she didn’t check if the limb could support her weight before climbing on it. Elsa could still hear the loud crack and high-pitched scream that followed as the branch snapped. She’d raced to the window, her heart beating in a panic, only to find Anna hanging by the tips of her fingers with a sheepish smile on her face. The relief that Elsa felt when her sister’s feet were once again on solid ground was immeasurable. God that girl gave her nerves a run for their money. Anna was always so reckless, not intentionally of course, but just came with her impulsiveness.

It was one of the many things that made Elsa fall for her.

Anna was everything Elsa couldn’t be. Anna truly _lived_ , whilst Elsa barely existed. Anna was never afraid, nothing scared the girl, she laughed in the face of danger whereas Elsa hid from it. Fear was all Elsa knew, fear of hurting Anna, fear of her secret getting out, fear of rejection, fear of losing her sister, fear of herself and the monster she’d become.

Elsa was fearful and Anna was fearless. Well, they do say opposites attract and that was certainly the case here. Anna, with her sun-kissed skin, her fiery hair, her outgoing, daring attitude. Elsa, pale and alabaster, her hair as white as snow, she was quiet and reserved, timid and shy. Yet, somehow, they were perfect for each other, they completed each other, like one soul separated into two bodies, and now, they’d finally put it back together.

Anna was fire and Elsa ice, fire melts ice and Anna had certainly melted Elsa’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Originally, they first did it in the field, but it didn't flow and was a little too OOC for Elsa so I removed it. Then I wrote it differently when they got home but there's a really intense smutty scene in the next chapter written from Elsa's POV that went against some of the smut i'd written in this chapter and I had to start it all over again. So yeah. The next chapter is much better, I promise annnnnd just wait until xmas day... it is by far the best thing I've ever written and OMG the smut OMG. I did intentionally write this first smut as awkward because it was their first time and I'm pretty certain everyone's first time was awkward, mine certainly was. My own fault though, twas with a guy - first mistake right there. He popped my cherry and then his phone rang... it was his mother... he answered it. Yup. That was it. I got off and left. Never saw him again bahaha. 
> 
> See you soon!


	14. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, I'm sorry! But what if I make it up to you with some pretty steamy smut? Hmm...  
> Warnings. Smut, slight D/s, praise kink, restraining, teasing, Elsa being all queenly...  
> Little bit of pre coming out jitters - Elsa has a good way of dealing with that though  
> Humour, not sure why I'm warning you on that one lol.  
> And general fluff.

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Eve

As Christmas drew nearer Anna began to feel nervous, the impending confession to Kristoff was making her stomach churn. How were they doing to tell him? He knew about Elsa being gay but Anna had only been with men, so not only did she have to drop the bomb about being in love with another woman, but she had to finally come out as bi and add in the teeny, tiny, little fact that said girl was actually her sister. It was enough to make her feel ill. Not the part about Elsa being her sister, but how Kristoff would actually take it. Sure, Joan had said that he’d be fine, but how could anyone know for sure?

Anna felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist and silky smooth lips pressing into her neck. She looked up and saw Elsa reflected in the bathroom mirror, her head now resting on Anna’s shoulder, her eyes soft and smile warm.

“You’ve been in here a while, is everything okay?” Elsa asked gently.

Anna sighed and turned in her sister’s embrace to face her. “Just thinking about Christmas eve and Kristoff. I’m just worried about how he’ll react, I don’t want to lose him.”

Elsa kissed the top of Anna’s head, holding her tighter against her chest. “I don’t know Kristoff very well, but even if he doesn’t accept it at first, I’m sure he’ll come ‘round. You guys are close, I don’t think he’d do anything to hurt you.” Another kiss, this time to rosy red lips. “Whatever happens, it won’t change anything between us. I’ll always love you, Anna. I’ll always be here, whether it’s celebrating our love with your friends or cradling you in my arms when you cry, I’ll never leave you. You mean too much to me.” Elsa moved one hand up to stroke at copper hair. “I love you Anna.”

Anna gave a little sniffle and a short smile. She pulled Elsa down and gave her another kiss, “I love you too Els.”

* * *

 

Anna was the first to wake on the morning of Christmas eve, she’d struggled to sleep the night before, she was restless and nervous. Her dreams had been plagued with thoughts of the day, of Kristoff and Joan and their dinner that evening. She’d dreamt of Kristoff completely rejecting her, the whole town of Arendelle suddenly knowing and chasing after them with pitchforks and fire. In another dream, she and Elsa had been caught making love on the couch, Kristoff cursing at them, calling them vile and disgusting, monsters and abominations.

One of the more terrifying dreams she had was one where they’d been found out and Elsa ran from everyone, ran from Anna. Kristoff helped her find her sister in that ice palace she’d drawn. They’d fought and Elsa refused to return home with Anna and had actually shot her in the heart with a shard of ice. In her dream, she hid the pain and continued to try and get Elsa home but when she had woken up her chest was hurting and she had tears streaming down her face.

The dreams only increased her anxiety, her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. She felt like she was going to be sick, her stomach was churning and her heart palpitating erratically.

Elsa’s arm flexed around her waist, briefly breaking her thoughts. She couldn’t help the little smile that flittered across her face, or the way she sucked in a breath as she fixed her gaze of the goddess next to her. Her heart skipped a beat as it did every morning she woke up next to Elsa. Her eyes peacefully closed, those dark, long lashes resting on wonderfully pronounced cheekbones. That small smattering of almost invisible freckles over the bridge of her nose and those very kissable ruby red lips.

Anna reached out and very gently brushed back a lock of golden hair. She adored Elsa’s hair, it was so soft and shone with an ethereal light, the morning sun lit it from behind giving her sister an angelic glow. Carefully leaning forward, Anna placed a tender kiss upon Elsa’s forehead, then another on her cheek, one more on the tip of her nose and one last lingering kiss on her slightly parted lips. The ribs under her hand expanded sharply as Elsa sucked in a breath of air, those brilliant blue orbs snapping open.

“Good morning.” Elsa yawned. “How are you feeling?”

“Scared, nervous, like I’m going to throw up.” Anna answered shakily.

Elsa pulled her sister in closer so their bodies were touching head to toe and brought her lips to the redhead’s forehead. “It’ll be okay.” She reassured, her arms rubbing up and down Anna’s back. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

“Since when did you become the optimist?” Anna questioned.

“Since you become the overthinker and worrier, it appears we’ve switched rolls.”

Anna chuckled into a comforting shoulder, “I suppose we have, haven’t we? I just can’t help but worry, he’s my friend, his opinion does matter to me. I almost feel like it would be easier to tell a stranger about us rather that someone I’m close to, at least if the stranger judges us we can just leave, we’d never see them again, it wouldn’t matter. You know?”

“I do.” Replied Elsa giving her sister another kiss. Anna’s breath hitched, Elsa could feel her heart beating faster against her own. She tangled her fingers in the fine curls at the base of Anna’s skull and whispered against her lips; “I think I know a very good way to get your mind off things for a while.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm, I still need to make good on my promise from the other week.”

Anna groaned.

Elsa smirked and rolled Anna onto her back, she kissed her lightly, over and over until Anna was mewling beneath her, her eyelids fluttering with her pupils dilated. Elsa parted her mouth slightly and leant in until their lips were almost grazing, held that position for a moment, before slowly moving away again. Anna tried to follow the action but Elsa used her hands to pin her wrists to the mattress, effectively keeping her in place.

She lowered her head again, this time lingering a little longer, Anna panted into her mouth, her head angling back trying to capture those lips with her own. Elsa chuckled mischievously as she moved back again, her breath ghosting Anna’s check and neck.

“Elsa.” She whined, her hips wriggling beneath the blonde. “Stop teasing me!”

Elsa grinned wickedly against the flesh of Anna’s throat, bringing her tongue out to flick along the red tinted skin, the action had Anna arching beneath her.

“Elsa!” She hissed. “Please!”

The blonde paused for a moment, her lips lingering just above the junction of Anna’s neck and shoulder, her breath warming the flesh below. The redhead squirmed in anticipation, her fingers flexing beneath her sister’s.

Elsa lowered her head and bit into the warmed skin, sucking it into her mouth as Anna whimpered and writhed. She then lathed the mark with her tongue before crashing her lips into Anna’s. Elsa repositioned herself so she was now straddling the younger girl rather than hovering over her, she used one hand to hold down both of Anna’s wrists whilst the other came down to cup her cheek.

“Keep them there.” She ordered, pressing Anna’s hands into the mattress a little.

Anna’s throat bobbed as she nodded her head, this dominant side of Elsa was something so new to her and it made her tingle in anticipation and now there was a great deal of heat settling in her stomach and between her legs that was begging to be sated.

“Good.” Elsa growled. She kissed Anna feverishly before making her way down her exposed neck.

She nipped and bit at the skin, leaving it red and glistening. Elsa slid her hand down Anna’s throat and tiptoed her fingers across her chest, carefully avoiding the swell of her breasts. She glided her touch over freckled arms, watching the tiny hairs prick up and stand on end. The blonde shuffled back a little, placing barely-there kisses on Anna’s shoulder. The younger girl’s chest heaved below her, panting and sweating as her eyelids fluttered constantly.

“You’re so beautiful Anna.” Elsa murmured into the skin covering her sister’s heart. “You have no idea what you do to me.” She moved back up the other side of Anna’s neck, kissing the skin delicately with the redhead mewling beneath her.

“Or how much I want to do to you.” A nip to her jaw. “I can barely control myself around you.” She trailed her tongue over the shell of Anna’s ear, her sister shivered bodily. “I often wonder what sounds I can pull from you,” A tug of teeth to the tip of an earlobe in exchange for a sharp inhalation of breath, “what spots elicit the strongest reaction.” Anna groaned below. “I wonder how loud I can make you moan.” As if on cue Anna moaned deeply, “ _yesss_ ,” She hissed, “just like that.” Elsa began to move down Anna’s neck again. “I wonder if I could I make you _scream_?” Elsa pressed her knee into the apex of Anna’s legs.

“ _Elsa_!” She cried, her pitch high and strained, her body warping, toes and fingers flexing.

“God, I love it when you say my name like that.”

Elsa removed her knee and slid her hand down Anna’s chest, lightly brushing over an erect nipple beneath the girl’s nightgown. She peppered Anna’s chest with kisses as she moved her hand lower, teasing and squeezing at the silk-covered flesh.

“I want to know what will make you come instantly and what makes you last even longer.” Elsa moved her hand down to grasp at Anna’s bent knee and slowly slid her way up, the nightgown bunching over her wrist.

Anna’s breathing became shallower and more laboured, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her muscles twitched in anticipation.

“Don’t move them.” Elsa warned with a nip to a collarbone as she released Anna’s hands. Her spare hand now came down to rest on her sister’s other thigh as she slid them higher until she felt the waistband of Anna’s panties.

Anna’s hips bucked beneath Elsa and when she placed a lingering kiss on the inside of Anna’s knee before nipping it gently, the redhead twitched and sucked in an uneven breath. _That’s a sensitive spot_ , Elsa thought, cataloguing it into the recesses of her brain, she needed to remember them all. Her hands continued their accent and now rested just below the swell of Anna’s bosom. She moved back up to straddle her sister again, “sit up.” She instructed as she tugged the gown over her shoulders and head. “Good girl.” She growled directly into Anna’s ear.

Anna’s breath hitched, her eyes rolled back and her body tensed briefly. Elsa smirked at the reaction she’d caused. “You liked that didn’t you, my love?” She whispered, her breath brushing over the shell of a flushed ear, pushing the redhead back down into the mattress, her hands back above her head again.

“Y-you too.” Anna murmured, glaring at Elsa’s still clothed form. “It’s only fair.”

A single golden eyebrow rose questioningly, but the blonde relented and swiftly pulled off her own gown, leaving her in nothing but her lacey blue panties.

Anna groaned at the sight, her fingers twitching, wanting to hold, to stroke and caress. Her mouth watered, desperate to taste and suckle.

“You can look, but you may not touch.” Elsa smirked, watching the little battle going on behind those teal eyes. Deciding to tease her even more; she grasped those wrists again and pushed her body forward so her chest almost brushed Anna’s nose as she hovered above her face for a few seconds in exchange for a frustrated growl from the back of the redhead’s throat and that neck straining as she tried to push herself into Elsa’s ample bosom, to suck a rosy nipple into her mouth and-

“Uh-ah.” Elsa scolded as she slid backwards again – Anna’s eyes following the motion – her palms gliding over the smooth underside of her sister’s forearms as she moved her way down to her chest. “No touching, remember.” Elsa quirked a single eyebrow and paused -her hands resting on the skin just below Anna’s shoulders. “-Unless you want me stop.”

“NO!” Anna blurted. “God, Elsa. D-don’t stop. _Please_. I’ll be good. I swear.” She promised as she quivered beneath Elsa’s intense gaze.

“Good girl.” She husked into Anna’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and giving it a light nibble. The younger girl pushed herself into the mattress, her ears were clearly a sensitive point on her body and that knowledge was something Elsa had no qualms over using to her advantage.

She began to move again, cradling her sister’s breasts in her palms, her thumbs flicking over her nipples, Anna’s fingers twisting the sheets below. “Such a good girl.” Anna bucked and mewled breathlessly, she was so deliciously lost, everything around her was forgotten as she zeroed in on the sound of Elsa’s voice, the low husk and purr, the smell of her skin and the warmth of her flesh. Her own skin burned where Elsa touched, tingling beneath the surface.

Elsa kissed her way down to Anna’s chest and very slowly, licked around the pebbled areola, taking care to avoid the nipple itself. “I always wondered if you’d have freckles here too and I’m still curious to see how low they go.” Elsa moved her hand to flex on Anna’s hip, pushing it into the mattress.

She sucked a hardened nub into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the tip, as Anna shuddered underneath her. Elsa pulled back, releasing it with a “pop” before kissing over to its twin.

“When you came to me in my dreams, I thought I had imagined the most beautiful woman in the world, but now-” She trailed a single fingertip over a straining nipple, “-I know my imagination was lacking, seeing you before me, the way your cheeks are flushed, your breath panting, your eyelids fluttering, the way your body reacts to my touch-” Elsa skimmed her hand along the underside of Anna’s thigh, the limb twitching as its owner grunted. “- _You’re_ _so_ _responsive_. It’s so much better than I could have ever dreamt. You’re perfect Anna, _my_ Anna, _my love_.” Anna groaned and her hands twitched, she was clearing struggling to keep them there, to not reach out, and that was okay, Elsa never expected her to stay still for long, she wanted to test the girl, to see just how long it would take until she lost all control of her mental faculties, became so lost in Elsa that she moved on instinct alone.

“I want to know exactly what it takes to make you moan-” Another nip to her flushed chest, before dragging her tongue up the side of her straining neck until she could rest her cheek against Anna’s, “-to make you scream, to make you say my name over and over, to hear you cry out, to call for a deity, to make you come so hard that you can’t utter a single sound.” She husked directly against Anna’s ear as the strawberry blonde’s body vibrated below her own. “To feel you go taut beneath me, _around_ me-” A nip to the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, “what will make you shiver,” She dragged her fingernail down the valley of her sister’s chest, resulting in the redhead shivering bodily. “What will make your back arch and your hands tangle in my hair.” Anna moaned gutturally, her senses were overwhelmed, the heat between her legs was throbbing, she’d never felt this hot before, this wanted.

Elsa could feel Anna quivering below her, she knew it wouldn’t be long until she reacted, until she became completely lost to the sensations she was drowning in. Elsa brushed her hands down Anna’s waist, her lips following suit. She could smell her arousal from here, it made Elsa’s mouth water in anticipation.

“I wonder what type of touch you’ll react best to? Soft lingering kisses-” she tenderly pressed her lips to the skin just above Anna’s navel, “-or rough thrusts of my fingers?” Elsa pressed two fingers into the damp fabric between Anna’s legs. A deep rumble emanated from Anna’s chest, her hips jutting up as her cheeks flushed vividly and her head twisted to the side as she bit into the skin of her own upper-arm. “Perhaps you’re more adventurous? I could tie you up-” She briefly gripped Anna’s wrists again causing the redhead to cry out, “-or maybe I could use a toy on you?” she pressed her hips into her sisters, thrusting once before releasing her, Anna hissed and then growled at the loss of contact, Elsa’s teasing was driving her to the brink of insanity, and she was left starving, almost begging for more.

Elsa looped her thumbs under the waistband of Anna’s panties, “I always wondered what your scent would be like, if I’d find it alluring, mouth-watering.” She positioned her head between Anna’s legs, her nose nudging the wet spot on her underwear. Elsa groaned as she breathed in deeply and licked her lips. Anna mewled and bucked wildly, desperate for more contact.

“Soon my love.” Elsa crooned. “Soon.” She began kissing her way up the inside of Anna’s right thigh.

“You’re so wet.” She purred.

Anna hissed in reply, her fingers tearing holes into the fabric of their sheets. She was struggling to keep her hands above her head, she so desperately wanted to reach down and push Elsa’s head right where she needed it.

“So impatient.” Elsa teased as she chuckled mentally, she could feel just how much Anna wanted this, wanted _her_ , the heat emanating from between her legs was almost scorching, the air around them was thick with arousal and Anna’s flesh was flushed and dripping with sweat.

Very slowly she began to drag Anna’s panties down, she placed a kiss to an exposed hip and then another to the top of her thigh.

“Lift up.” Anna readily obeyed the order, raising her hips as Elsa inched her underwear down. Ever so slowly those rusty curls began to expose themselves.

“Elsa! _Please_!” Anna begged, her hips rocking.

The blonde chuckled against Anna’s thigh, she paused for a moment to listen to Anna’s raspy breaths, then, with a smirk she whipped the drenched fabric off and flung it to the side.

Anna sucked in a sharp breath and held it, she could feel the warm air from her sister’s lungs puffing against her sex.

Elsa kissed the patch of fiery red hair and used her hands to gently pry her legs apart.

“Do you want to know what I thought about the most?” She asked Anna, her tone low and husky and waited for a reply.

“Ugh.” Anna grunted, “t-tell me.” Her voice was no more than a strained whisper.

“I wanted to know everything about you, how I could please you best, I wanted to know just how much you wanted me and how you’d feel beneath me.” Anna’s breathing hitched again as her sister blew warm breath against her sex. “I wondered if you’d look different, or if perhaps we had the same shape. I can see now just how beautiful you are-” Elsa’s fingers teased the skin around her sister’s outer lips, Anna moaned brokenly as her eyes slipped shut. “-how perfect your body is. But the one thing I needed to know, the one thing above all that I yearned to find out-” She ran the very tip of her finger over Anna’s slit, her face positioned directly between her legs. “-was exactly what it would be like to have you come completely undone beneath my lips.” Elsa growled as she flicked her tongue out and dragged it from end to end.

Anna _screamed,_ Elsa’s name tearing from her throat, bucking so violently that the blonde had to grab at her hips and just hang on. Elsa licked and nibbled at the heated folds, her tongue dipping to swirl around in the slick flesh. It was everything she could have ever imagined and then some.

“Fuck!” Anna hissed, biting her lip and turning her head. Her fingers clutching into the ruined sheets once more.

Elsa shifted slightly, her tongue sliding up to trace circles around her sister’s bundle of nerves.

“ _Elsa_!”

The blonde moved back down again, her hands stroking trembling thighs, her tongue flicking in and out. She used her thumbs to open her sister up further, giving her better access to that pulsating flesh. Anna’s legs hooked over her shoulders as her moans grew louder.

“E-Elsa! Please!” Anna begged breathlessly.

“What is it my love?”

“S-stop-”

“You want me to stop?” Elsa teased, moving back, she knew she was pushing Anna to her limits.

“No!” She yelled hastily, her hands flew down to grasp at Elsa’s hair, encouraging her to continue. “Fuck, please! Don’t stop.”

Elsa lifted herself up onto her elbows crawled back up Anna’s body, kissing along every inch until they were face to face. “You need to tell me what you want, Anna.”

“Gah! _Fuck_ , Elsa! Please! M-more! I need more!” The redhead panted, her face flushed and her bangs plastered to her forehead, her whole body trembled, dripping with sweat.

“More?” Echoed Elsa, cocking her head to the side curiously. “More what my love?” She kept her voice light and inquisitive.

“Ah! Elsa!” She whined. “Please just-”

“Just what?”

“Ah! Fuck me! Let me come!” She begged, her hands yanking in Elsa’s hair. “Take me!”

Elsa smirked sinfully above her sister, their noses almost touching. She spoke in a low, gravelly voice; “good girl.” Elsa punctuated her statement with the timing of a single finger dipping into that searing heat.

“ _Ahhh_!” Anna cried, her eyes squeezing shut as her mouth formed an “o”. Her inner walls flexed and twitched around Elsa’s finger as she slowly started to pump it in and out. “M-more!” Demanded Anna.

Elsa obliged and added a second digit, deliciously stretching her sister. She began to pepper kisses back down her body, pausing at each breast to nibble on a straining nipple. Elsa continued her decent, taking her time to kiss every bare inch of tantalising flesh. She moved her fingers at a leisurely pace, making sure not to touch the erect nub.

Anna writhed under Elsa’s touch, her strained moans filling the air as her fingers dug into the sheets, the pillows, her hair, Elsa’s shoulders, her nails clawing at Elsa’s back, desperate for purchase. Soon, although, not soon enough, Elsa’s mouth was positioned just above her pistoning fingers. Using the very tip of her tongue, she flicked Anna’s clit, the muscles around her fingers contracted tightly in response as her body lifted off the bed.

“ _Ah_!” Anna keened. “ _Fuck_ , Elsa!”

Elsa picked up her pace, pumping in and out faster than before, she wrapped her lips around Anna’s sensitive nub and sucked.

“Yes!” She hissed. “Oh, god! Yes!” Anna was tensing, her muscles contracting and relaxing as Elsa brought her closer to her precipice. She could feel the tingling flush in her face, the heat emanating from her body, the way her nerves were singing, her toes gripping the sheets, her back arching, breasts pointing towards the ceiling, her nipples standing at attention. She could feel Elsa’s every movement, her long elegant fingers stroking, fluttering, gliding and curling, her mouth hot and wet against her body.

“Such a good girl.” Elsa cooed against Anna’s heated flesh. The strawberry blonde jerked at the praise, her head twisting from side to side as her tongue darted around in her mouth.

Elsa crawled back up her sister’s body, the redhead protesting weakly below her -she was _so_ close. “Anna, my love.” She purred, “open your eyes,” Elsa’s voice was no more than a whisper, soft and soothing, like a glorious melody. Anna’s eyes flickered open briefly but then Elsa’s thumb circled and pressed down and it had them slamming shut again. “Anna, _please_ , look at me,” She begged, “I want to see you when you come.” The sudden change in demeaner was startling, one minute dominant and seductive, the next tender and loving, it was enough to make Anna’s head spin and heart clench.

Of course, she opened her eyes, because, well, anything for Elsa.

Those glassy blue-green orbs were so dark and dilated, her lids heavy as they locked onto Elsa’s. Her own arousal forgotten until that very moment, she had been so focussed on Anna that nothing else had mattered. “Fuck Anna, your eyes, gods what you do to me.”

Elsa twisted her fingers, fluttering against Anna’s inner walls, her fingers grazed that certain spot that had Anna arching and moaning brokenly.

“Anna” Elsa whispered,

“I want you to come for me… NOW!” Elsa gave one last thrust, her fingers curling, hitting the redhead’s sweet spot as her thumb pressed down.

There was a flash, a burst of light behind seafoam irises, Anna’s breath hitched, once, twice, thrice and held as her body went taut as a bowstring. The flesh around Elsa’s fingers clenched and sucked her in place, she fluttered them softly, helping to prolong her sister’s high. Anna’s mouth opened and froze in a silent scream, her legs hooked around Elsa’s back as her hands grasped at blonde hair, Anna’s eyes glazed and distant. That look, that one of blinding orgasmic pleasure, combined with the tugging in her hair and the heat of their bodies pressed so closely together, was enough to send Elsa over the edge too.

Elsa soothed Anna down from her high, stilling her fingers, brushing her damp bangs from her forehead and whispering sweet nothings against her lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Anna, so precious.” A tender kiss to her crown.

“I love you so much, not just like this,” She wriggled her fingers a little, drawing a sharp breath from Anna, “but in everything you are.”

“You are everything I ever dreamed of and everything I never knew I needed. Your love is like oxygen to me, before you, I was suffocating, but now; I can breathe freely.” Elsa rested her head on Anna’s, their noses almost touching and their eyes locked on each other.

“I feel like I’ve won the lottery, how did I ever get so lucky? To have someone so pure, so incredibly selfless and wholesome, someone who radiates beauty from the inside out; to fall for me?” She stroked Anna’s hair, soft, long caresses.

“You complete me Anna. You give me a reason wake up each morning, a reason to live. I was barely surviving before, only getting through each day because I knew you were there. But now? Gods, Anna, now I’m thriving. You’ve made me live, really live. You have taken someone so broken and made me whole again. Without you I am nothing.” Elsa lovingly kissed the tears that now fell from Anna’s eyes, mingling with her own.

“I never saw a future for me before, but now, _you_ are my future. You are all I could ever want, you’re all I need. You thawed my frozen heart. I love you Anna. Always.”

Slowly those turquoise orbs began to focus, something within them sharpened as they fixated on Elsa’s. A warm, loving smile spread across Anna’s features – it was small, but spoke volumes – it shone in her eyes. She choked back a sob as she cradled Elsa’s face between her palms and kissed her tenderly.

Ever so gently, Elsa removed her flingers before cleaning them off on the sheets and bringing both hands up to wipe away Anna’s tears.

There was so much Anna wanted to say, but no words seemed adequate to express her devotion to Elsa. Even “love” seemed too weak of a word to convey how she felt. Words had never really been Anna’s forte – well, they were – but saying the right ones wasn’t and she tended to ramble and get flustered instead. So, she just hoped that her body language would be enough, the adoration in her eyes, the sheer amount of love she poured into each kiss, the way she held Elsa close.

She was always better as show than tell.

* * *

 

Anna was panicking, _again_. She paced the same spot in the lounge over and over, her hands twisted around themselves and her eyes kept flicking up to the clock. Her heart was pounding furiously, her stomach clenching and churning, she felt like she was going to be sick.

The table was set, the house spotless and warm, the roast was browning in the oven, it’s delicious aroma wafting throughout their home. Candles were lit and there were presents under the tree for their friends.

But none of this helped to soothe Anna’s panic. In fact, it just made it worse. Everything was done, ready, perfect, now all she could do was wait.

Her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, all her fears had bubbled back up to the surface, she wanted to cancel, she wanted to lock herself in her room and hide. She wanted to grab Elsa’s hand and run off to the North Mountain, maybe Elsa could find someone to build them that ice palace?

“Anna, my love, you’re going to wear a hole in the floorboards if you keep that up.” Elsa watched from the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a steaming cuppa. For once she was the calm one, cool and collected. Perhaps it was because these weren’t her friends, their opinions didn’t have as much of an influence on her as they did on Anna. Perhaps it was just her big sister instincts kicking in, telling her to take care of Anna, to calm her down before she explodes. “Come here my love, I’ve made you some hot chocolate.” That was sure to work, chocolate cured everything.

Anna shot Elsa a glare and continued her pacing.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa strode over to her manic sister, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her in tight. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be fine.” She cooed, stroking red tresses.

Anna shook her head and whimpered.

“Come, chocolate, it will make you feel better, I promise.” Elsa led her sister back to the kitchen and placed the cocoa in her hands. “Drink.” She said.

The mug shook in Anna’s grasp as she tried to take a sip and almost inhaled instead. Feeling defeated Anna gave up on trying to drink and put it back on the bench. “I can’t do this Elsa. I-I can’t.” A tear slid down her cheek as she tried (and failed) to stifle a sob.

“Hey, enough of that okay? You can do this Anna, you’ve already told Joan and you are so much closer to her than Kristoff.” Elsa led her sister back to the lounge room and pulled her onto the sofa, drawing her in for a tight hug.

“But that was different. I didn’t know how I felt back then, I needed her help and I know her better than I know Kristoff, it was easier to gage her reaction.”

“It’ll be okay and whatever happens, I’ll be right here. By your side, supporting you. I’ll never leave you.” Elsa promised and then after a pause, said; “Would you like me to sing to you?”

“Please.” Replied Anna weakly.

Elsa cradled her sister in her arms, Anna’s ear resting over her heart. She placed a soft kiss to her temple and began to sing a song she knew Anna loved.

“ _Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that’s alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss ‘no way, it’s all good’, it didn’t slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look, I’m still around_

 

Anna began to relax in Elsa’s arms, her breathing slowed and fidgeting stopped. Elsa placed two fingers under the redhead’s chin and tilted her head until their eyes met.

_“Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

Anna smiled, she couldn’t help but feel warm and content under that bright blue gaze as her sister sang to her.

_“You’re so mean, when you talk about yourself you are wrong_

_Change the voices, in your head make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look happy, you’ll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_

_It’s enough I’ve done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I’ve seen you do the same_

_“Woah oh, pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_“The whole world’s scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard and it’s a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, ‘cause they’re everywhere_

_They don’t like my jeans, they don’t get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that_

_Why do I do that_

Child-like giggles filled the room as Elsa began to rap, she pulled it off but it was certainly a funny sight to see.

_“Yeah_

_Oh, oh pretty, pretty please_

_“Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing_

_You are perfect to me”_

Elsa ducked her head and captured Anna’s lips in her own, her palms cradling Anna’s cheeks. It was soft and slow, filled with tenderness, to calm and soothe rather than excite.

When they pulled away Anna was smiling, her anxiety from just minutes ago forgotten and she only felt warmth and love. It was amazing what the right song and perfect kiss can do to someone, especially when they came from someone who loved you more than life itself.

“I love that song, it’s one of my favourites.” Anna sighed.

“Oh? And why’s that, my love?”

“Because that’s how I feel about you, you’re perfect to me. The song is all about overcoming your fears, telling that little voice inside your head that it’s wrong, that you are worthy, that you are good enough just being you. That you don’t need to hurt yourself, that it doesn’t matter what other people think, that you need to love yourself, love who you are, not who people want you to be. You need to be perfect for you, no one else.” Anna pulled Elsa down and returned her kiss.

They stayed curled up on the couch together, resting in a peaceful silence, listening to the gentle thudding of each other’s heart beats.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Anna jumped in Elsa’s arms, she yelped and blanched.

“Anna, look at me.” Elsa cupped her face once more until those wide eyes focused on hers. “Breathe, relax, it will be fine. I’ll be right here and we don’t need to tell Kristoff yet, just enjoy the evening, enjoy dinner and then we’ll tell them okay?” Elsa helped Anna to stand and gave her one last kiss.

Anna stumbled to the door, her grip slipping on the handle a little.

“Anna!” Cried Joan, throwing her arms around her friend.

“Hey Joan, hi Kristoff.” She replied meekly.

“Hey feisty-pants.” Kristoff gave her a quick pat on the shoulder as he walked past and Anna led them into the kitchen.

“Hey guys.” Greeted Elsa with a warm smile.

“Hi Elsa, good to see you again.” Said Joan warmly.

“Hi.” parroted Kristoff.

Anna offered everyone a drink and started pulling out the glasses. Her hands were shaking again and her palms were damp. To Anna the tension in the room was palpable, the air was thick with it, she was sure she could hear the crackle of static over her thundering heart.

“You okay?” Asked Joan with concern.

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Never better.” She squeaked.

“Anna, let me do that.” Elsa interjected before something had the chance to smash.

“Okay.” Anna’s voice was shrill and tight.

Joan shot her a questioning look – which Anna dodged – shook her head and then grabbed her by the arm. “Excuse us for a second.” She said, dragging Anna up the stairs to her old bedroom. Joan shut the door behind them and sat Anna down on the bed. “Right, what’s up?”

“N-nothing.” Anna spluttered, her eyes darting about the room.

“Sure Anna, and I’m a roman saint.” Quipped Joan with an exaggerated eye roll. “Seriously, what’s wrong? Are you nervous?”

Anna nodded meekly. She felt like crying again.

“Don’t be. I’m sure Kristoff will be fine, perhaps maybe not at first but he’ll come ‘round. He won’t abandon you.” She gave Anna a squeeze and jabbed a finger in her side, earning her a muffled squeak and slap to the shoulder. “Sooo…” Started Joan in a bid to lighten the mood. “What’s this I see? You and Elsa getting pretty cosy then, huh?” She pulled back the neck on Anna’s woollen sweater revealing a rather impressive love bite.

Anna’s face flushed vividly as she clutched the mark from that morning, she ducked her head and giggled into her palm. “Maybe.”

“Uh-huh. So, how was it? Was she good? Where’d you do it? I need details girl!” Joan teased lightly, she didn’t really want all the details but was glad to take Anna’s mind off other things.

Yep, that distraction technique was definitely working, Anna’s mind was now flooded with flashbacks from both of their recent _encounters_. “Ugh. It was amazing, like, really, really, _really_ good. She err-” Anna began to giggle like a love-sick school girl as her ears burned almost painfully. “-She helped distract me this morning.”

“Oooh! Morning sex eh?” Teased Joan with a playful elbow to Anna’s arm. “So, was that your first time?”

“Oh, my god. Seriously? Do you really need to know everything!” Anna was feeling pretty mortified by this point, she knew Joan was only trying to lighten the mood – and it _was_ working – however, she wasn’t sure how much redder her face could get at this point.

“Yes, yes I do.” Replied Joan matter-of-factly.

“Ugh.” Grunted Anna, scrubbing a hand over her face before hiding her eyes behind it. “No, it wasn’t our first time. That was… err… well…”

“Yeeees.” Joan pushed.

“It was on the couch after we came back from horse riding… we err… didn’t quite make it to the bed.” Mumbled Anna from behind her hands, there was no way she was going to be able to look Joan in the face again after this.

“Oh. My. God. Anna!” Came the high-pitched squeal.

“Shh! Someone might here you! Can we _please_ drop this and just go back downstairs now?” Anna pleaded. Was it possible to die of embarrassment, ‘cause that’s exactly how Anna felt right now.

“I thought you’d never ask, feisty-pants. Wow, you really are living up to that nickname, now aren’t you?” Joan teased with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes and whacked Joan on the shoulder with the back of her hand. “Shut up.” She snarked.

* * *

 

“Wow, this is delicious Elsa.” Kristoff commented sometime later.

They were seated at their dinner table, Anna and Elsa together on one side and Joan and Kristoff on the other.

“Thank you.” Replied Elsa with a polite smile and nod of her head. “Anna helped with the prep, although I didn’t trust her enough to allow her near anything hot. The last time she ‘cooked-’” Elsa held her hands up and made air quotes. “-She almost burnt the house down and gave herself a nasty cut to her finger.”

“Hey!” Anna squawked indignantly and huffed. “It’s not my fault that things just blow up in my face!”

“How you managed to set fire to water is beyond me.” Came Elsa’s dry reply followed by a round of chuckles at the table.

Anna folded her arms across her chest and positively glared at Elsa. “You’re mean.” She snarked, not that the expression nor attitude could be taken seriously, she – in Elsa’s humble opinion – looked absolutely adorable when she pouted and it took all of the blonde’s self-restraint not to lean in and kiss that look off her face. However, since that was _not_ an option, she chose instead, to jab at her ribs instead until the redhead was snorting into her hand and flailing madly. “Gah! Elsa stoooop!”

As much fun as it was to torment her sister, Anna’s hand had come dangerously close to knocking down her wine glass and since Elsa was wearing white and the beverage in question was in fact red, she relented and withdrew her fingers. “Sorry.” She said, sounding nothing of the sort. “You’re just too cute when you pout.”

Anna blushed vividly, ducking her head and brushing a stray lock of fiery hair from her face. Elsa, was undoubtedly sporting a similar hue and opted for a change of subject. “So, Kristoff, how’s work? I understand that you’re a handyman?”

Kristoff looked between the sisters, his expression unreadable before his eyes trained on Elsa. “Err, yeah, you could say that. I run a business called ‘Fixer-Uppers’ we help the elderly and single parents with house maintenance for a lower price than other companies. We get grants and things from charities to help cover the cost of materials so we’re not too out of pocket and that means we can give back to the community. Sven comes along too, the elderly love having a dog to pet, it puts them at ease.” The burly Blonde’s chest puffed with pride as he spoke of his business, it was clearly a passion of his. “I also help deliver ice sculptures on the weekends to weddings and functions and things, Anna calls me the ‘Royal Ice Master and Deliverer’. I told her that that wasn’t a thing.”

“And I said; ‘sure it is’ and you seemed pretty damn smug about it too.” Anna quipped, the tension from earlier alleviated and she was starting to enjoy their early Christmas.

“That’s just ‘cause I was admiring the new sled you got me, since, you know, you kinda broke the last one.” Kristoff shot Anna a pointed look.

“Okay, what am I missing? How on earth did you manage that Anna, and why haven’t I heard this tale yet?” Elsa chimed in, her curiosity peaked.

“Heh. Well… you see… I kind of, sort of, convinced Kristoff to take me sledding on the North Mountain… at night-”

“What!” Spluttered Elsa.

Ignoring her sister’s little outburst, Anna continued. “-And it was dark and I was talking-”

“More like rambling.” Interrupted Kristoff which earnt him a hard glare from the redhead.

“-Anyway, we err, kinda got chased by wolves but we were going really fast and there was a gully in the mountain and we kind of flew over it but we had to jump out and the sled kinda ended up at the bottom of the mountain… and exploded.” Anna concluded looking exceptionally guilty.

“Wait, what!” Elsa’s voice was shrill as looked between the two in disbelief.

“You’re leaving out the parts where you whacked a wolf with my lute and then when I was left dangling over the edge of that damn cliff!”  He spat back at Anna -in jest of course, that smirk was far too silly to be taken seriously.

Elsa just sat there in a dazed shock watching the banter between the duo. Joan, on the other hand, was looking on with amusement and was trying – but mostly failing – to hide her snickers behind her hand.

“But I pulled you up and look at you! You’re fine! And I bought you a new sled to we’re all good, right?”

“Yes, feisty-pants, we’re all good. _Now_.” Grumbled Kristoff, his eyes rolling playfully.

“You mean to tell me,” Started Elsa, her voice shrill and strained, “that you _almost_ got attacked by wolves _and then_ proceeded to practically fall to your death? What were you thinking Anna!” she scolded, the room fell silent as the redhead sunk low in her chair.

Anna felt tiny under Elsa’s intense glare, it was like being called into the office at school all over again. “Umm… I don’t know.” She replied meekly.

“Oh, my god, Anna. What am I going to do with you?” Elsa groaned.

Anna chewed at her bottom lip, a blush creeping across her face as she quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her sister. A whole array of images sped through her mind, none of which were appropriate to voice in present company. So instead she let out a low chuckle and discreetly brushed the inside of Elsa’s thigh under the table.

The blonde stiffened at the contact, her eyes went wide and a faint flush tinted her skin.

“Okay!” Piped Joan, clearly noticing the way the sisters were pretty much fucking each other with their eyes. “What about some desert huh?”

Soon they all were tucking into bowls of warm chocolate pudding (what else?), ice cream and whipped cream. Elsa and Anna kept giving each other sidelong glances and smirks as they linked hands underneath the table. Joan had definitely picked up on their behaviour and decided to give them a nudge to get the conversation going.

“So, Anna. Is there anyone special in your life?” She asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she raised her eyebrows at the redhead.

Anna’s head shot up from her bowl, her eyes wide as they flicked between her friend and sister. Elsa had inhaled her last mouthful and was now coughing and spluttering magnificently as the redhead just sat there, frozen in shock. “No!” She squeaked, although the _very_ vibrant colour of her cheeks and high pitch of her voice, suggested otherwise.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She chuckled, amused and taking great pleasure in their discomfort.

“Yeah, come on Anna, tell us. I can see that hickey on your neck, y’know.” Chimed in Kristoff.

Anna’s free hand flew up to cover the red mark as her eyes pleaded with her sister for help.

“Okay, what’s going on between you two?” The burley blonde asked, his narrowed eyes pointed directly at the sisters. “You’ve been acting… weird. Now I don’t know Elsa very well but I do know you Anna and normally you don’t shut up about this kind of thing. Now spill!”

“Ugh.” Anna let go of Elsa’s hand and scrubbed her face with her palms. Her heart was thumping wildly and she’d instantly lost her appetite. She looked at Joan who was smiling encouragingly and Kristoff was looking on with interest and curiosity. “Err… well… you see… t-that’s kind of why w-we asked you here tonight.” Anna’s voice shook noticeably as she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. “Ah… Umm... _fuck_.” How the hell was she even supposed to start this? How the _fuck_ does one just announce that she’s in love with her sister? “Elsa help!” She pleaded.

Elsa faced Anna and leant forward in her seat, whispering into her ear. “You can do this, okay? I love you.” Elsa twined their fingers together once more and gave her sister an encouraging smile.

Anna felt the smallest bit of tension leave her body as a light warmth spread from the interlocked hands. “O-okay. Yes, I-I am seeing someone. This woman is very important to me, she’s my rock, my everything and we are both very much in love with each other. I couldn’t imagine my world without her, and I know our love isn’t exactly accepted but it happened and I wouldn’t want it any other way. We’re very close, she’s loved me forever and I think, I think I’ve loved her before I even realised it. And I know this is probably going to freak you out and you may not want to be around us and I totally get that but it was mean a lot to me, _to us_ , to have your support. This is the real deal, it’s not just a fleeting fancy or just an attraction, this woman makes my heart beat faster, she knocks the breath from my lungs and makes my head spin. She means so much to me and I just hope that at some stage you’ll accept us.” She finally finished her ramble and trained her gaze on her almost finished bowl of desert, her spoon pushing the near-melted ice cream around.

“Why would I freak out?” Kristoff asked, his voice light and curious. “I didn’t know you like girls but it’s hardly something I’d freak out over.”

Anna groaned and looked over to Elsa, her expression tender and caring. The blonde nodded once more and tilted her head towards Kristoff.

“The reason why we think you may have some trouble accepting this is because…” Elsa started, her voice surprisingly strong despite the nervousness she felt. “…because Anna and I are in love.” She brought their interlocked hands up and rested them on the table.

Joan squealed loudly and Kristoff froze for a second, his expression almost blank. “I knew it!” He cheered triumphantly, slamming his large hands down on the tabletop.

All three women snapped their heads towards the burly man and said in unison “WHAT?”

Kristoff grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Well yeah, it was kinda obvious.” He said nonchalantly. “I mean, the way you were when Elsa was in hospital, Anna and the way you always talked about Elsa, even when you were with Hans. Then tonight, don’t think I didn’t miss all of those looks you guys exchanged, you were practically undressing each other with your eyes before and there’s the fact that you _both_ have hickeys all over your necks… and other places I’m sure. I could see you holding hands under the table too by the way.” Kristoff sat back in his seat, his arms folding across his check with a smug grin on his face.

The three women sat in stunned silence for a moment or two before Anna piped up. “Wha-, you-, but-, you-you’re okay with this? I mean, you do realise that we’re sisters, right?” She spluttered out.

“Yeah, of course. I was raised by love experts remember? My adoptive mum Bulda, is a relationship specialist and councillor who runs a match making business which she took over from Grand Pabbie when he opened up the café. I can tell that you both love each other, very much. I can see it in the way you look at each other, the way you touch -even your normal sisterly touches show the raw emotion you feel for each other. It’s pretty obvious really.” Kristoff was met by more stunned silence as the women just stared at him, the shock and bemusement clear on their faces.

“I think I need a drink.” Muttered Anna falling back in her chair with a muted thump whilst Elsa remained frozen by her side.

“I can’t believe you knew and didn’t say anything to me!” Grumbled Joan giving Kristoff a slap to his shoulder.

“Excuse me! First of all, it was only a suspicion until tonight, secondly _you_ knew and didn’t tell me!” He retorted, he tried to sound grumpy but it ended up more playful than anything else.

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Joan spat back, her arms folding over her chest. “How did you know that I knew anyway?”

“Because I found the shopping in the car, you know, the stuff that you guys bought that day you went Christmas shopping and I found that thing that Anna bought for Elsa, you know the-”

“STOP!” Yelled Anna and Joan at once, Joan covered Kristoff’s mouth with her hand and Anna had risen from her seat so fast that it fell back with a loud crash.

“Anna, what did you buy me?” Elsa’s voice was low and conspiratorial, her eyes shooting daggers at her sister.

“Nothing!” Anna squeaked, her face heating up as she looked away from her sister.

“I’m not sure if I should be scared or excited.” Groaned Elsa.

“Excited.” Stated Joan and Kristoff immediately.

“Very excited.” Joan repeated sending Elsa a sultry smirk, her eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

“Oh, god.” The sisters grumbled together.

* * *

 

Dinner is over, the table cleaned and the dishes in the dishwasher, the two couples are relaxing peacefully on the couch with mugs of hot cocoa cradled in their hands. Joan and Kristoff are curled up together on a small two seater couch, Elsa and Anna on the one opposite. The siblings started off almost at opposite ends, but during the course of the evening Anna slowly inched her way over to her sister. Now, she was snuggled up to Elsa’s side, the blonde had stiffened at first – neither of them were used to public displays of affection – but Elsa felt safe in those arms and soon Anna had curled up next to her. Elsa’s arm draped over her shoulders and was drawing lazy patterns over a freckled forearm. Anna’s head rested over her sister’s heart, one hand clasped Elsa’s the other rested on her thigh, her thumb tenderly brushing the denim-clad skin.

Joan kept shooting Anna warm smiles, and Kristoff grinned broadly at the pair. The atmosphere was relaxed and calm, conversation idle as they simply took the time to be with each other.

Elsa had never felt such peace and tranquillity before, this just felt so right. Not having to hide anything anymore, all her secrets were out and they were accepted by all. She could be affectionate with Anna, she could hold her, stroke her, tell her that she loved her and no one so much as batted an eyelid. It was remarkable really, she considered as she took a long sip of her hot chocolate, that it had been so easy, so natural to be able to actually act like a normal couple in front of others. Of course, she knew this wouldn’t be the case for everyone and it’s not like she was going to go shouting off rooftops any time soon, but it was a wonderful relief to have the two people who Anna adored, to be so readily accepting, to not be uncomfortable or grossed out around them, to accept them as if they were just any other normal couple.

Anna gazed at her sister and brushed a stray bang from her eyes. Elsa hummed and leaned into the touch as Anna’s hand trailed down to cup her cheek. The redhead pushed herself up slightly and their lips met for the briefest of moments, short and sweet and absolutely perfect. Anna broke away with a giggle and went back to stroking Elsa’s thigh.

“So, presents!” She announced to the room.

Joan retrieved a present from the tree and handed it to Elsa. “We have a little something here for Elsa, I’ve already given Anna hers.” The brunette shot Anna a wink and handed over Elsa’s gift.

Anna turned beet-red and toyed with one of her braids, Elsa was giving her a very curious look. “Don’t ask.” She mumbled.

Elsa unwrapped her gift to find a brand new sketch pad and top of the range colouring pencils. “Perfect! Thanks, you two, I was needing some new supplies.”

“Any time.” Replied Kristoff. “I hope they’re the right ones, they were recommended by the shop assistant.”

“They are, they’re the best actually.” She gave them a smile and placed her gifts to the side.

“My turn!” Anna stood up and shuffled over to the tree. “These are from Elsa and I,” She picked up two soft packages and handed them to Kristoff and Joan. “And this one is from me.” She said to Elsa as she walked over and deposited a similar present in her sister’s lap. Anna grasped the arm of the couch with one hand and rested the other on Elsa’s waist as she leant in and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

“Thank you, Anna.” She replied warmly. Elsa stood and retrieved her sister’s gift from under the tree and handed it to Anna. The sisters already knew what they were giving each other, it was a family tradition, each year they would unwrap a single gift on Christmas Eve -pyjamas to sleep in that evening and they wanted to involve their friend’s in the tradition.

All four opened their gifts at the same time, the girls had picked out a pair of flannel pyjamas for Kristoff, they were white and decorated with a goofy looking reindeer wearing a Santa hat. Joan had received a simple set of silver silk winter bottoms with a matching button-up shirt.

“Wow, thanks guys! We love them!” Commented Joan, her fingers running over the smooth fabric. “They look fit for a knight.”

“I’m putting mine on now.” Said Kristoff as he leapt to his feet and trotted off to the downstairs bathroom to change.

The sisters giggled and unwrapped their own gifts. Elsa had given Anna soft cotton floor-length, long-sleeved nightgown in a pale green with white crocuses bordering the hem of the dress and a white strip of silk wrapped around her chest, just under her bust. The gown had four white buttons at her sternum and a brilliant blue snowflake embroidered in the fabric that rested over her heart.

“Oh Elsa.” Anna exclaimed. “It’s beautiful!” She rose up and gave her sister a loving kiss. “Thank you.” She muttered softly against warm lips.

Elsa dipped her head and blushed a little, “you’re welcome.” She murmured. The blonde turned to her own package and delicately unwrapped the paper. Anna had given her a nightgown similar to her own except in a dark blue. Where Anna’s had the silk strip, Elsa’s had white snowflakes with little flurries of snow dispersing down the length of the dress.

Elsa held the garment up and was immediately lost for words, it was so beautiful, so perfect, so _Elsa_. She gently folded it over the arm of the couch and pulled Anna in for a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around her sister’s neck, one hand tangling in copper curls as the other rubbed at her back.

Anna, momentarily surprised, kissed her back with fervour, her own arms lacing around Elsa’s waist. They only parted when Kristoff walked back into the room and cleared his throat. The sisters jumped apart -they’d forgotten they had company.

“Get a room you two.” Kristoff laughed sending the sisters a playful wink.

“Sorry.” Anna muttered, ducking her head and tucking a non-existent lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa ran her hands through her bangs, a guilty grin stretching from ear to ear. It was a contest as to which of the sisters were blushing more, in the end, it came down to a draw, both girls as red as the evening sunset.

“Just kidding.” Replied Kristoff, seating himself next to Joan again and linking his arms around her waist as she curled up to his side. His reindeer pyjamas fit perfectly and suited him well. “It’s actually really nice to see Anna so happy. She’d been so lonely for so long, I’m glad you guys could find each other again. You both deserve happiness.”

“Thank you.” Replied Elsa, giving him a curt nod. “We’re very happy. I’m just sorry I shut her out for all of these years, I wish I could go back and open my door to her.” Elsa’s face grew solemn and a little regretful.

“Hey!” Chided Anna. “Enough of that okay? We’ve been over this; the past is in the past and I don’t believe in living with regrets or wanting to change the past. Maybe if you had opened your door all those years ago we wouldn’t be as close now, maybe we would have drifted apart with age, maybe we wouldn’t be together at all. So, I’ll have none of that talk thank you very much! We’re together now and that’s all that matters and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Anna replied stubbornly.

Elsa couldn’t help but smile as she reconnected their lips. “I love you.” She said with resolve.

“I love you too sis.”

“Aww.” Jane cooed from the opposite couch. “Gosh you two are just adorable, I want to smoosh your cheeks.”

“Please don’t.” Replied Anna. “I like my cheeks the way they are thanks.”

* * *

 

“Bye Guys, thanks for dinner!” Joan said from the doorway.

“You’re welcome, we’ll have you over some time soon.” Replied Elsa. She stood behind her sister, her arms around Anna’s waist as they said goodbye to their friends.

“Merry Christmas.” Said Anna, curling into her sister’s embrace as she waved her hand lightly.

“You too.” Replied Kristoff returning the gesture.

“Oh yes, a _very_ merry Christmas.” Called Joan with a wink as they walked hand in hand to Kristoff’s car. She and Anna had snuck out after the gift giving under the premise of ‘girl talk’ to retrieve Anna’s gifts for Elsa and quickly hid them upstairs under Anna’s old bed.

“Oh, we will!” Anna stated waggling her eyebrows as she nipped Elsa’s jaw playfully.

“Oh god.” The blonde groaned, those two were such teases!

The sisters closed the door and walked back into the house. “Well, that went surprisingly well.” Anna said, pulling her sister in for another cuddle. “I don’t know what you were so stressed about!!”

Elsa raised her eyebrows and shot the redhead an incredulous look. “Me?” She chuckled. “I think your memory of this morning is a little hazy, dear sister.”

Anna’s eyes twinkled with mirth as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Elsa’s ear; “Hmm, it seems you may need to remind me then huh?” He lowered her hands to squeeze her sister’s rear playfully.

“Anna!” Elsa squawked. “You’re insatiable.”

“Ah,” Anna purred. “Luckily you know just how to leave me feeling very… sated.”

“Anna!” Elsa groaned again, her fair complexion mottled and red.

“Calm down Els, I’m just teasing. I’m way too tired for that.” She placed chaste kiss on her sister’s lips before taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

 

**A/N Anna and Elsa sing a duet in here, Anna’s lyrics are to the left of the screen, Elsa’s to the right and lines sung together are in the middle. I hope this isn’t too confusing.**

* * *

 

Elsa was just drifting off to sleep when she heard quiet sniffling and the hitching of breath. “Anna?” She asked softly, “what’s wrong?”

After a long pause Anna replied, “D-do you m-miss them?” she whispered, her throat tight and raw.

Of course, Elsa knew Anna wasn’t referring to her friends. “Everyday.” She replied, wrapping her arms around the redhead, pulling her close and stroking her hair comfortingly.

“Do you remember what Papa used to say to Mama?” Anna asked, pressing closer to her sister, listening to her gentle heartbeat.

“I’ll miss you till I see you next.” Elsa’s heart clenched as she recited her father’s words, both in sadness from the loss of their parents and the warmth she felt repeating them to Anna. She felt warm tears streaking her own cheeks, her father’s gentle voice reverberating in her ears. She kissed the crown of her sister’s head and tightened her hold on the slender frame in her arms. Despite her father’s reaction to Elsa’s feelings towards Anna, she still loved him dearly and she liked to think that he was only trying to protect his daughters.

“I miss them so much!” Anna sobbed, her tears soaking Elsa’s new gown.

“Me too, Anna. Me too.”

Anna and Elsa clung on to each other, wordlessly comforting the other, their pain shared, easier to manage together.

“What was that song they used to sing to each other before Papa would go away on his long business trips?” Elsa asked sometime later.

“For Good.” Anna replied easily, a small smile curling her lips.

“Sing it to me?” Elsa asked, she of course, remembered the lyrics but wanted, quite desperately, to hear Anna sing it.

“ _I’ve heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And help them in return_

_Well, I don’t know if I believe that’s true_

_But I know I’m who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

_“Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._ ”

 

Anna sang softly, her heart fluttering warmly as she waited for Elsa to sing the second verse.

 

Elsa placed a kiss to her sister’s forehead before beginning.

 

“ _It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I’ve learned from you_

_You’ll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend_

_“Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you…”_

_“Because I knew you…”_

_“I have been changed for good”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to go into Elsa's relationship or rather feelings towards her parents - her father in particular. I am a foster mum and I care for abused and neglected children. As much as we think we can easily hate the parents who have inflicted this hell upon their children, these kids still love and miss their parents, regardless of the horrors they've seen. And also, with time those memories fade and they paint a nicer picture of their abusers in their head, which is why Elsa had reacted the way she has in this chapter. It's like we've got this part of us that is always willing to forgive those who gave us life, regardless of their treatment to us. I hope that makes sense, as easy as it would be to make Elsa hate her father, I also think she kind of made peace in the graveyard and then again within her love for Anna.


	15. A Very Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this????  
> Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for... eeep.  
> Ok, sooooo I absolutely love the start of this chapter, like I actually think this is the best smut I've ever written... oh did I just give away what happens in this chapter? As if you weren't all expecting it lol. I just hope it lives up to your expectations.  
> So, this chapter is full of smut and fluff and that's it! No angst, none at all! There's a first for everything huh?  
> Anyway, on with the show...

Chapter Fifteen:  
A Very Merry Christmas

* * *

 

Anna awoke to find the pink hue of the early morning sun flittering through the blinds. Mumbling incoherently, she rolled over and was about to slip back off to sleep when she remembered…

_It’s Christmas!_

A pang of excitement hit her and she forced down the urge to squeal like a little girl- this was their first real Christmas together in thirteen years. Sure, Elsa had been there, by the tree for many of those years but it just wasn’t the same. They didn’t play, Elsa was always solemn and just sat on the side and watched everything unfold.

For the first few years Anna would try and get Elsa to play with her, she’d bring out their dolls, their bike, she even made little snowflake decorations for Elsa, they were never as good as the ones her sister could craft, but they were from the heart and she could tell they meant a lot to Elsa. She would beg and plead with her sister to build a snowman, it used to be their favourite thing to do together, but it only make her cry and flee back into her bedroom.

Of course, Anna understood why _now_ , but back then she thought she’d done something wrong.

But this year, this year was going to be different, they were together again, as sisters like before and now; as lovers.

This year was going to be special.

Anna yawned and stretched, her muscles popping and bones groaning as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Being careful not to jostle the bed, she hops out, pulls on her white-silk robe and slips out of the room, tiptoeing across the hall.

 _Now_ she’s feeling nervous.

Walking into her old room, she knelt next to her old bed and fished out the presents. Checking to make sure Elsa was still asleep, she made her way downstairs and placed the gifts under the tree before silently racing back up and shutting herself in her room. Leaning against the door she took a few deep breaths to steel herself and pulled out the remaining shopping bag.

She tips the contents out onto the bed and spends a few moments just staring at all the lace and the blue and _oh, my god, am I really going to do this?_ She then takes a few more moments mentally egging herself on before shucking her nightgown and hastily throwing on the offending outfit. Shuffling over to her – now empty – wardrobe she studies herself in the full-length mirror.

The outfit still looks pretty amazing on, even in the dim lighting of her room – although she really needs to do something about her hair because right now it resembles a lion’s mane and somehow, she doesn’t think Elsa will find it all that alluring, and since she’s mustered up the courage to actually do this, she may as well go the whole hog.

Slipping her robe back on and tying it securely around her middle, she silently pads off to the bathroom to begin the arduous task of brushing out her bird’s nest. Once that’s done she applies some light eye makeup (no need for lipstick, that’ll just get ruined anyway) and takes a final glance in the mirror.

Her long copper hair is flowing down her back in elegant waves, contrasting well with the blue of the fabric and light tan of her skin. Her smoky eye makeup is perfect, not too much, just enough to accentuate the blues and greens in her eyes. She’s feeling more confident now – if not a little cold – but she’s sure Elsa will help warm her up.

Anna skips back down the stairs and into the kitchen, whilst the kettle is boiling, she pulls out a box of gourmet chocolates and two mugs. Cups of tea made, she places everything on a tray and _very_ carefully walks back to their room.

Elsa is still sleeping when she enters, but the light streaming into the room is now golden and radiant, just like her sister’s hair. She mentally congratulates herself when she sets the tray down on her bedside table and realises she didn’t spill a drop.

Anna watches her slumbering sister for a moment or two. Her thick, dark lashes resting just above pale cheekbones, the ever so light smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, those amazing silvery-gold tresses glimmering in the morning light and those slightly parted plush lips that she never wants to stop kissing. _Goddess._

With a barely-there touch, Anna brushes a stray hair from Elsa’s face and runs her hands through the silky stands a few times, watching as those eyelids begin to flutter- just like the butterflies in her stomach. She smiles as her fingers glide along a proud forehead and over a prominent cheekbone and that cute button nose wrinkles slightly in response.

Leaning over a little, she cups Elsa’s face with one hand and kisses the opposite cheek. There’s a slight hitching of breath as those lips part a little more and the blonde’s breathing picks up. She moves her kisses to trace along a strong jawline and the shell of her sister’s ear, whilst her hand slips down and rests over the warm skin covering Elsa’s chest. Another hitch and the increased pace of the heart that’s always belonged to her, beating melodiously under her palm.

With a smile, she places a soft, lingering kiss right in the corner of ruby-red lips and her own heart stutters in response when those shockingly blue eyes open and meet her own.

“Merry Christmas sis.” Anna sits up a little (after giving Elsa a good morning kiss of course) and hands her a mug.

“Merry Christmas.” Elsa whispers groggily against Anna’s mouth. “You look beautiful.” Elsa comments, toying with the tie on Anna’s robe.

“Thank you.” She giggles. “Chocolate?” Anna offers up one of the aforementioned treats in her fingers and places it inside Elsa’s awaiting mouth.

“Mmm.” She hums as the sweet melts on her palate. “A girl could get used to this.”

“Mhmm.” Anna groans after popping a chocolate in her own mouth and slipping her eyes shut as she savours the taste.

They spend a few minutes like that, sipping their tea and feeding each other mouth-watering treats, their eyes almost continuously locked on each other.

Anna’s nervousness comes back a little when Elsa’s hand starts traveling over her thigh, onto her hips and begins to tug at the tie around her waist. Mugs set aside, she leans forward and captures Elsa’s lips with her own and suddenly, all those butterflies flutter away as she gets lost in everything that is Elsa.

Their pace starts off slow and languid, neither in a rush, they’re simply enjoying the moment that they’re in.

Anna rolls on top of her sister, her legs straddling generous hips, her hands slipping through golden hair. Elsa’s arms snake under her own, one hand tangling in the fine curls at the base of her skull and the other tracing out patterns on her back.

Things start to pick up a little when Elsa’s nails start scratching down Anna’s spine and the redhead mewls in response. Their breathing picks up and they’re having a little trouble keeping the kiss going as the need for oxygen becomes too great.

Anna’s the first to break away and begins to press her lips down the side of Elsa’s neck. Her sister is panting below her, her hands have now moved on to her hips and are kneading at the flesh there. The strawberry-blonde sucks at the sensitive spot just behind Elsa’s ear and she moans in response, the vibrations tickling Anna’s lips.

Elsa’s hands are gripping the white robe tightly beneath her fingers and the fabric starts to pull away.

Anna sits up on Elsa’s lap, the blonde – following the movement – reconnects their lips and begins to undo the sash around her waist. There’s a whisper of silk flowing down soft skin as it puddles at her feet before being thrown off to the side.

Anna pushes Elsa’s shoulder – her back bouncing slightly as it hits the mattress – and the redhead rocks back on her heels, giving her sister the perfect view of her new outfit.

“ _Fuck_.” Elsa breathes (sort of).

“Merry Christmas.” She purrs as she watches Elsa’s expression go blank and she just _stares_ back at her gift, her eyes raking up and down Anna’s scantily-clad form.

There’s a few moments where Elsa is just _frozen_ in place and Anna simply sits there biting her lip shyly until those synapses start firing again and Elsa’s suddenly sitting up and Anna’s being absolutely ravished and all she can do is just hold on and enjoy the ride.

Elsa’s sliding backwards until she’s resting against the headboard and Anna is being pulled back onto her lap. Those lips are everywhere, her neck, her ears, her mouth and chest. Her hands are flittering around, exploring every inch of skin and lace and Anna is groaning and sweating and her hips are rocking and _oh, my god,_ it’s just _\- fuck!_

They’re both still fully clothed and it appears Elsa has absolutely no intention on undressing her sister when those hands push aside the lace on her bust and suddenly there’s a warm mouth covering her breast and a tongue flicking over her straining nipple. Anna is so incredibly lost by this point and all she can do is tangle her fingers in pale hair and arch and mewl and moan, her every last sense trained on the goddess pleasuring her.

Elsa’s mouth switches to the previously neglected side as her hands slip around Anna’s hips and over the swell of her near-nude rear before grasping it and pulling her impossibly closer and _now_ , Anna’s trembling in anticipation, her mind’s a fog of arousal as she pants wantonly.

Those palms start sliding around, up her thighs and brush over her panty-covered centre. Anna moans gutturally and arches back, one of her hands slipping through her own hair as the other clasps onto Elsa’s milky thigh, her head tipping back and eyelids fluttering shut.

Elsa’s hand starts rubbing over the lace at the apex her sister’s thighs and Anna has to rapidly clasp her shoulders – her nails digging into alabaster skin – to try and keep herself upright, whilst her head rolls forward and rests on Elsa’s. Her body is moving on its own accord, her hips rocking back and forth and all she can do is focus on her breathing and moan brokenly.

When those long fingers push the fabric aside, slip into the dripping wet heat and slowly start sliding and fluttering, Anna’s head snaps back again and she’s grinding and thrusting and crying out and _god, she’s so close._

Electric blue eyes are locked on her own, their mouths just a breath apart and Anna’s struggling to stay coherent. She’s swearing liberally now – not that any of it makes sense – she’s lost complete control over all her mental faculties and her hands are roaming Elsa’s face and neck and shoulders and hair, all in desperation for _something_ to hold her down, because she feels like she’s floating and she’s so high and she can’t even _feel_ the bed anymore. She can’t feel the sheets or the mattress or the silk or _anything_ that isn’t Elsa’s fingers and mouth, because that’s on hers too now and _fuck_ , she’s _right there_ , right on the edge and her thighs are shaking and she’s about to explode and.. _._

Then it just stops.

Those fingers are gone and she’s actually _growling_ and she really wants to scream but she’s suddenly being pushed back and Elsa’s crawling on top of her looking absolutely predatory and now _she’s_ the one frozen in place because _god_ , that look alone is almost enough to send her over the edge.

Now Elsa’s kissing her again but her hands are pinning Anna’s above her head and there’s nothing she can do but growl and rock her hips and she’s so _frustrated_! She’s fighting for some friction but Elsa’s being cruel and has her legs pinning Anna’s thighs apart and to the mattress and she can’t even rise anymore, she can’t even _move_ and her head is spinning and her eyes are so lidded she can barely even see.

Those hands have released hers and are _finally_ sliding back down her body and Anna just wants her to _hurry up_ because she’s still so _fucking_ _close_ and all she wants to do is to _come_ , but Elsa’s avoiding _everything_ and this teasing is driving her to the brink of insanity.

In a moment of almost clarity, Anna reaches down and tears off Elsa’s nightgown and panties and now it’s her hands that are roaming and teasing because if Elsa won’t give her, her release then she won’t give Elsa one either.

Now it’s Anna who is in control, it’s her hand slipping down Elsa’s front as she props herself up with the other. It’s her fingers skimming through fine curls only to divert their route and travel over her navel and hips. It’s now _Elsa_ who is rocking and mewling and growling because she’s pretty worked up too but she’s nowhere near as close as Anna and that’s really not fair.

Anna’s fingers are slipping down again, this time she lets them dip into that heat and she can _feel_ just how close Elsa is. Those arms on either side of her head are shaking and struggling to hold herself up as she writhes above Anna. Those internal walls are twitching around her fluttering fingers but she’s careful to only let them lightly graze, never push down -Anna’s not done teasing yet.

With a positively wicked smirk Anna withdraws her fingers the moment she feels that first tightening and brings them up to her lips. She’s pretty sure she’s broken Elsa again because she’s just _staring_ at her, panting breathlessly as beads of sweat roll down her body.

There’s a moment where neither of them do anything, Anna’s fingers are still in her mouth, Elsa’s trembling and trying to catch her breath from above and they’re having this intensely erotic staring competition to see who will break first.

Anna’s body is absolutely thrumming, now that neither of them are touching it’s like her nerves are suddenly aware of all that heat. It’s like she’s on fire, her core is twitching frantically, her heart racing and her breaths are ragged and it looks like Elsa’s not fairing much better.

Then Elsa snaps and she’s attacking Anna’s mouth with fervour, but almost as quickly as it comes, the kiss is broken and Elsa’s moving _off_ Anna and she’s suddenly so confused and almost a little worried because _where the fuck is she going_?

“Elsa!” She huffs and _wow_ , her voice still works?

Her sister topples off the side of the bed and rises to shaky legs and Anna has absolutely no idea how the _fuck_ she’s managing to stay on her feet or _what the_ _hell_ she’s doing but she’s halfway impressed and halfway angry and really can’t get her brain to work at all right now.

“Get your ass back here and finish this!” Anna demands in a frustrated rage.

Elsa stumbles over and kisses her briefly. “Patience my love.” She teases with a smirk – her voice low and husky – and then turns and _swaggers_ to their walk-in robe and Anna’s mind is deliciously blank again because she has an amazing view of that gorgeous behind and those incredible hips and she’s suddenly forgotten why she was mad in the first place.

When Elsa reappears Anna’s jaw goes slack and her eyes bulge from their sockets because where the _hell_ did she get _that_?

“You’re not the only one who had special plans for this morning.” She chuckles, waggling the appendage she’s currently wielding and Anna can’t figure out if she’s mortified or even more turned on, but before she even has a chance to decide, Elsa’s back on the bed and kissing her again and she really can’t think at all anymore.

Elsa shifts so she’s sitting up with her back against the headboard again and she’s motioning with a single finger and come-hither look for Anna to join her. So _of course_ , she’s there in a flash and they’re kissing and grinding and groping and _oh god_ , she’d being _poked_ and she really wants _that_ in her. Like, right now!

She’s so deliciously distracted by Elsa’s mouth and hand that’s kneading her breast that she doesn’t even notice what Elsa’s doing until the toy is slipping inside her and that pain that she’s expecting never comes and _holy shit!_ she’s in ecstasy.

The first small thrust of those hips has Anna whimpering and her head snapping back and her hands flying up to find purchase but nothing seems enough to hold her down. Elsa is shaking and hissing and growling as she grabs hold of Anna’s hips and starts guiding her movements.

Almost immediately the room is filled with moans and cursing and they’re both puffing and panting into each other’s mouths as they rise and fall as one. Anna’s hands are clasping Elsa’s face and there’s this almost desperate kind of look in her eyes and it’s one that Anna’s sure is reflected in her own expression too.

Their pace is almost furious now, erratic and almost animalistic and Anna is _so_ glad Elsa’s leaning against something because she’s using her sister’s shoulders to hold herself up and still feels like she’s about to collapse.

She’s started tingling again and can feel herself clenching around the silicone that is filling her so deliciously and she can _feel_ herself nearing her climax and she _knows_ it’s going to be big. She can tell Elsa’s right there with her too, by the way her thrusts are becoming less controlled and more instinctual and the way she’s _barely_ breathing and when she _does_ it’s coming out in short, sharp pants and her fingernails are digging into her hips and her grasp is so tight that she’s sure Elsa’s leaving marks on her and she really couldn’t think of anything better.

There’s this cadence of pleasure building and she feels like she’s climbing, higher and higher and higher until something just _explodes_ and she’s falling but it feels more like flying and she can’t even _see_ the ground anymore because she’s _so high_ and there’s stars in her eyes and this ferocious pressure that’s engulfing her and it’s so hot and fierce, but it’s incredible and amazing and just indescribable and…

“ _Oh_ _fuck_! _Elsa!_ ” Anna screams, although it’s more like all that pressure that was building and has somehow escaped through that one utterance and she just goes taut and Elsa suddenly juts her hips and then starts shaking uncontrollably as she bites down hard on Anna’s shoulder and now she’s not even breathing at all.

There’s this hoarse, guttural groan rushing from Elsa’s lips and breezing over Anna’s back and they’re _there_ , in pleasurable oblivion together and _god_ , she never wants to leave.

But all good things must come to an end, and soon they’re panting and their muscles just give out but they’re still being wracked with aftershocks and Anna doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to move again.

Neither of them can tell how long it takes for them to come down from their high, but their breathing is slowing and their bodies are cooling and they’re kissing again but the heat isn’t there, the desperation is gone and it’s just sweet and slow and oh so very loving that it actually brings tears to Anna’s eyes.

It’s with the softest of touches that Elsa wipes them away, her hand still shaking and her own eyes are glimmering but they’re also twinkling and Anna can’t remember having ever seen anything so beautiful before. So, she raises her own hands and clasps at flushed, pale cheeks, her thumbs brushing over prominent cheek-bones as they catch the few stray tears that have escaped from cobalt orbs and Elsa responds by kissing the palm of her hand. It’s so beautiful, so warm and tender and Anna can’t help but think she just fell in love all over again.

* * *

 

Christmas day started a great deal later for the Anderson sisters, that little outfit had been a great investment and Anna really must remember to thank Joan one day because _damn_ , Elsa could keep her eyes or hands or _mouth_ off her and now she’s thinking she really needs to take Elsa shopping because turnabout is definitely fair play.

They’re currently snuggled up on the couch together, Anna’s weight is cantered to one hip with her legs tucked up next to her and her arms around Elsa’s waist. Her sister is stroking her shoulder with the softest of touches and her other hand is interlaced with Anna’s. They’re sitting in a peaceful silence as a light snowfall drifts outside the window.

Elsa leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Anna’s head and the strawberry blonde hums contently, her arms holding her sister a little tighter as she relaxes further into the embrace.

“I love you.” She murmurs as she tilts a little so she can capture those lips with her own before they have a chance to fully retreat. She’s not even sure how it happens – she’s always a little distracted when her sister is kissing her – but she’s now laying on top of Elsa and there’s warm hands caressing her skin underneath her shirt and her hips are rocking against the ones below as soft moans harmonise with the gentle melody of the Christmas track they have playing in the background.

Elsa opens her mouth to respond but Anna is suddenly sucking on the sensitive skin behind her ear and biting down and all coherent thought is turned into a giant puddle of goo.

* * *

 

It’s sometime later when their heartrates have finally settled and they’ve managed to untangle their limbs that they are finally ready to exchange gifts. They’re sitting opposite each other on the rug in front of the well decorated tree with its lights twinkling happily. Anna is feeling a little nervous, she has no idea if Elsa is going to like her gift or if it will mean as much to her as it does to Anna but it’s too late to change her mind now and she is just hoping that it makes her sister smile.

“Merry Christmas Elsa.” She says warmly as she hands over the books she _knows_ her sister will adore.

“Thank you.” Her sister replies with a smile as their lips meet briefly before she sits back and slides a dainty finger under the wrapping – much to Anna’s dismay as she chews in her lower lip with wide eyes and is just itching for Elsa to tear the paper apart – and the boxed set slides out. “Oh. My. God! Anna! This-this must have cost a fortune!” Elsa all but squeals as her face absolutely lights up and her eyes glimmer joyously. “I can’t believe it! All seven books _plus_ the screenplay _and_ in-universe ones!” She looks at Anna, her expression is one of absolute disbelief and sheer happiness.

“Yup and all in your house colours too.” The redhead replies proudly. She knew Elsa would love it, she doubts she’ll remove her nose from the books over the next few days.

“I-I don’t know what to say. I love them, thank you Anna. They’re perfect.” Elsa connects their lips once again and kisses her sister languidly.

“You’re very welcome Els.”

“Okay, my turn.” Elsa reaches into the branches of the tree and pulls out a single envelope, she hands it to her sister who gives her a bewildered look as she slips her thumb under the flap at the back and pulls out the slip of paper from inside.

“What’s this?” She questions curiously. Anna unfolds the paper and two tickets fall into her lap. “Arendelle Winter Solstice Ball.” She reads aloud and then her face just drops, her jaw hitting the floor as her eyes bulge from their sockets.

“Anna Anderson, would you do me the great pleasure of accompanying me to the grand ball?” Elsa smiles and takes her sister’s hand, bringing Anna’s knuckles to her lips as she kisses them softly.

Anna blinks a few times before replying (squealing) a loud and _very_ high pitched “yes!” as she clasps her free hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle before pulling her sister in for a hard kiss. “Oh, my god, Elsa. I can’t wait!”

“Good.” She says giving her sister another kiss – softer this time – “because otherwise _this_ would be going to waste.” She pulls out a large rectangular gift from the very back of the tree and deposits it in Anna’s awaiting hands.

“Wha-what’s this?” The redhead questions, the box itself takes up her whole lap as she looks back to Elsa and again at the gift on her knees.

“Open it and see.” Her sister teases lightly, she’s chewing on her own lip and looks almost nervous as Anna tears the paper apart.

The box itself is white and when she lifts the lid she first sees dark blue tissue paper and then when she brushes it aside, her eyes widen and her fingers are met with soft, smooth powder blue fabric. An elegant ball gown with matching fitting jacket. The gown itself reaches the floor and has three rows if small white pompoms around the hem, above that is a design with red reindeer facing in opposite directions with a large bell between each animal. The skirt is gathered at the waist with a thick lavender silk tie secured just above her hips. The bodice was simple and had two faint purple stripes about an inch apart rising up from the middle of her waist to top of the collar. The jacket was the same colour as the dress, it had a high collar and was lined with fur on the inside as well as the top of the collar, the front seams and the shoulders as if it were a vest with sleeves. It was held together with four dark blue buttons and was decorated around the neck with purple jewels and glimmering blue triangular stones.

“Do you like it?” Elsa asked nervously, her hands clasped in her lap, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Like it? I love it! Elsa, this- this is incredible!” Anna said softly, she was absolutely mesmerised by her gifts, it was clear Elsa had put so much thought into it and the garment was so exquisite, it was something she could imagine a princess wearing. “I, I don’t know what to say! Thank you!” Anna pulled her sister in for a passionate kiss, her hands cupping Elsa’s face and only broke away when they were both panting a little.

“You’re welcome.” The blonde giggled with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Okay, okay. Next present…” Anna pulled out a small box, wrapped beautifully with a gold bow on top.

The unwrapped gift reveals a red hinged box, Anna chews on her lip as the lid flips open and watches Elsa’s expression change from curiosity to shock and then absolute awe as she delicately pulls out a silver charm bracelet. Anna meticulously chose each pendant, a snowman, an open door, a musical note, a snowflake and of course, a heart.

Elsa looks between the bracelet and her sister, her mouth opening and closing as if she’s trying to speak but no words are coming out. Anna watches as Elsa’s expression softens and tears form in her eyes as she studies each charm with such tenderness it’s as if she’s afraid they’ll break. Those tears roll down her cheeks but Anna’s lovingly wiping them away before they even have the chance to reach her chin.

She pulls her sister into her lap and cradles her in her arms. Elsa’s head automatically rests over her heart as Anna’s arms wrap around her waist and take the bracelet from Elsa’s hands and places it on her wrist. It looks like it was made specifically for her, the way it complements her skin tone, the way it fits perfectly around that dainty, slim wrist, the way the ethereal light that seems to emanate from Elsa’s body makes the silver shine and glint as if it was backlit by the moon. The perfect bracelet for the perfect woman.

“Th-thank you.” Elsa manages to softly stammer out as those tears dry and she peers up at Anna, cups her cheek and places a tender kiss on those awaiting lips.

Anna buries her head in platinum blonde hair and holds Elsa a little tighter. “You’re welcome.” She replies, her voice barely above a whisper, her fingers toying with the charms that dangle from the bracelet. “I love you Els.” She murmured, taking in the scent of winter as she breathed deeply through her nose, a small hum of appreciation vibrating her lips.

They stay like that for a while, revelling in the deep relaxation their embrace exuded. Elsa pulls herself off Anna’s lap and reaches for the only gift that remained under the tree. The present is of a similar size to the one Anna just handed her and she had a strong suspicion jewellery may be concealed beneath the silver paper and – once that’s torn off in haste – the ice-blue velvet of the heart shaped box. Her heart is racing a little and her hand is quivering as she flicks open the lid. She’s pretty sure her expression is a mirror of Elsa’s at this point and she can feel the prickling in her eyes. She shakily reaches in and pulls out a silver necklace. A key hung from the chain, the top part shaped into a crystal snowflake that glinted in the light as she ran a finger over the delicate design.

“It’s the key to my heart, I can never lock you out again, not even if I tried.” Elsa said quietly as she watched for Anna’s reaction, the redhead frozen in place as her eyes raked over the heartfelt gift. “I know it’s corny and kind of adolescent but-” Was as far as she got into her shy explanation before Anna’s lips were on hers again, melding them together with such fervour that it almost completely bowled her over. The kiss was desperate and searing, not with lust or heat but love and devotion, Anna’s dire need to express just how much this meant to her in a way she simply couldn’t with words.

Now it was her tears being kissed away as Elsa clasped the chain around her neck and then leant back slightly to admire the snowflake key resting just above Anna’s bosom. “Beautiful.” Crooned Elsa as she placed another soft kiss on those pliant lips.

“You’re beautifuller.” Came the choked, yet witty reply to which Elsa responded by nipping at the tip of Anna’s nose.

* * *

 

“Come on then! Show me what you got!” Elsa taunted, her feet planted firmly on the snow-covered ground, her hips wriggling from side to side as she leant forward slightly as if she were preparing to catch a pitch not dodge the well-formed snowball in Anna’s hand.

“Oh, I’ll show you alright.” Came Anna’s mischievous reply as she brought her hands behind her right shoulder, her body twisting, her left leg bending at the knee as she pelted the snow at her sister.

Elsa stepped to the right as the ball missed its target and smirked at her sister, a single eyebrow quirked, her arms folding smugly over her chest. “Is that the best you can do?” She mocked. “And here I thought we were aiming to _hit_ each other.”

Anna’s competitive nature kicked in and with a growl she launched a second snowball at her sister, which to both of their surprise, actually hit its mark. “Ah ha! Gotcha!” She cried with glee, doing a little happy dance in the snow, she turned around and wriggled her butt at her sister only to feel something cold splatter against her pants. “Hey!” She spat turning back to face her sister who was doubled over, clutching her sides as her loud laughter rang out through the yard. “No fair!” Anna pouted.

“Who- who said anything about playing fair?” Elsa managed to spit out in between very unladylike snorts.

Anna narrowed her eyes into a glare, her lips in a thin line as she bent down to pick up some more powder shaping it into a ball. Her sister’s chuckles stopped immediately and her expression hardened into determination as she copied her sister’s movements.

 _Oh, it’s on sis!_ Anna thought as the girls began to circle each other, their eyes daring their sibling to strike first. A furious snowball fight instantly broke out between the two, each sister out for glory. Anna knew she didn’t stand a chance, Elsa was much faster and threw with the precision of a professional pitcher, so she resigned herself to simply scooping up masses of snow and throwing them in Elsa’s direction as she pressed closer before launching herself towards the blonde and tackling her to the ground.

“Hey!” Elsa squawked as her back hit the snow. “You cheated… again!”

“I did not cheat!” Anna retorted, her body still pinning Elsa’s in the snow, her hands gripping those dainty wrists. “We were having a fight in the snow, I just got smart and decided to use my body instead.” She punctuated her statement by poking her tongue out at her sister and scrunching her nose up like petulant child.

“And it’s a lovely body, to be sure…” Elsa purred, her eyes trained on the swell of Anna’s breasts. “ _However_ , it was a snow _ball_ fight and that was definitely not a snowball.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anna teased lightly, “I’ll just get off then…”

Anna had barely managed to sit up before Elsa twisted below her and flipped their positions, the redhead now pinned in the freezing snow. “I’ll get _you_ off.” That seductive smirk was back and her eyebrows waggled as her eyes glinted mischievously.

Anna gasped as Elsa’s hips rolled into hers. “Elsa!” She hissed, “someone might see!”

The blonde tipped forward so their noses brushed and their mouths were just a breath away, “I like the risk.” Elsa nipped at Anna’s lip and bucked her hips again.

“Ah!” Anna’s body jutted beneath her sister’s, heat pooling between her legs rapidly as her hands flew up to grasp at Elsa’s hips. A strong thigh pressed up at the apex of her thighs, extracting a loud moan from the redhead. “Inside. Now.” She growled pushing her sister off and dragging her into the house, Elsa giggling all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you think? Was it as you expected? What did you think of the gifts and who knows what books Elsa got?  
> I didn't actually make the final decision on Elsa's gift until I was writing it, I had intended for Anna to give Elsa a necklace, not the other way around.  
> The next chapter will be a short one... but a little thing called a plot will be rearing its ugly head again. Things get interesting...  
> FYI, the dress Elsa gave Anna is from the short "Olaf's Frozen Adventure." I'm not the best at describing clothing so I hope I did it justice.  
> Oh and sidenote, do you know how weird it is to write xmas in august and in winter when my xmas is in summer? I'm sure Olaf would be thrilled and i could certainly use an Elsa to cool me down. I had to keep reminding myself that it would be cold, not hot, here we would welcome the ice, we're usually melting and sitting in a pool.


	16. A Different Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know it's so late but in my defence, I have been super busy lately and haven't had a whole lot of time to write.  
> Another apology, this chapter is tiny, seriously tiny but it's just a taste of what's to come...  
> No real warnings needed, some homophobia but nothing much happens. I promise i'll be back soon...

Chapter Sixteen:  
A Different Point of View

* * *

 

Hans strode down the streets of Arendelle, his head held high, his hands clasped behind his back. He had just finished up a rather dull business meeting and was on his way to the local café to pick up a sandwich for lunch. As he passed the window a familiar flash of red caught his eye, he paused mid stride and peered through the glass. There was no mistaking that hair -even from the back, it’s copper tone, the twin braids, the freckles on the nape of the woman’s neck.

“Anna.” He growled. His eyes narrowed as he watched the scene in front of him. She was seated in a far corner of the café, her back to him as she sipped on her drink – hot chocolate judging by the colour of the liquid – there was someone seated opposite her but the redhead was blocking his view. Her posture was relaxed, her shoulders shaking slightly, her spare hand came up to cover her mouth, she was obviously laughing at something.

_I used to make her laugh like that._

Hans could feel his hands clenching into fits, anger bubbling in his stomach as he watched his ex clearly flirting with the other person at the table. The hand left her mouth and reached out to her mystery date, their fingers twined together. The other person’s fingers were long and dainty and decidedly feminine. This angered the redhead, not only did his girlfriend dump him because she was in total denial over her sister’s incestuous desires but now she’s jumped ship and is dating another woman! It made his blood boil, he couldn’t stand these gays, it went against nature, it was vile, disgusting, sick.

 _At least now I know why she never put out_. Hans thought with distain.

Anna shifted in her seat, just enough to see the side of the other woman’s head, her pale blonde hair in a braid resting over her shoulder.

Hans had to fight down the urge to vomit, it was _her_ , of course it was, she’d clearly infected her sister with her disease, tainted Anna’s thoughts, messed with her brain passing on her illness. God, it was revolting, the mere thought of two women together made him feel ill, but sisters! Evil, vile, sickening, it just made him feel dirty. His whole body shook with rage, he wanted to turn and leave, to spare his eyes from this repulsive sight, but it was light watching a horrific train wreck, he just couldn’t look away.

Their hands separated and Anna picked up her fork, scooped up a piece of chocolate cake and actually fed it to Elsa. It took everything Hans had not to stomp in there and put an end to this madness. How brazen, how absolutely disgusting to not only be doing these things behind closed doors but to actually show their incestuous affection in public! How could they? Did they not care about the hideousness of their relationship? Did they not care about being caught? Were they really that cocky?

It got even worse when Anna used her thumb to secure a crumb from the corner of Elsa’s lips and brought it to her own mouth, the blonde blushed profusely and Hans could see their legs brushing under the table.

He had to get away, fast! Before he went in there and lost control. Their relationship was absolutely vile to him and he wanted to expose them, to put an end to it, maybe it would push Elsa over the edge again and he’d never have to deal with her corrupting Anna, maybe she’d even run into his arms and beg in him to take her back. But he needed time, time to plan, time to assess and evaluate.

He needed proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum, dum, dum!!!


	17. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I know, its very, very late. Life has got in the way, I got sick, my son got sick and it's now school holidays here and it was my son's birthday and man oh man has it been hectic. But the chapter is here, its a little short so please forgive me, it was originally longer but I decided to end it here instead and use the rest for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen:  
A Night to Remember

* * *

 

“Are you ready Anna?” Elsa herself had been ready to go for the last half hour, but _of course_ her sister would be running late.

“Two minutes!” Came the somewhat muffled reply through the door.

“You said that fifteen minutes ago, Anna! If we don’t leave now we’ll be late.” Elsa was trying to be patient, really, she was, but she hated being late and was _really_ excited to see Anna in her dress.

Elsa had kept her own dress a secret from her sister, they wanted to surprise each other, so even though she knew what Anna’s outfit looked like, she didn’t know how it would look _on_ the redhead. There was also something thrilling about the thought of Anna wearing blue rather than the greens she tended to lean towards, seeing her in Elsa’s colour, it was almost like the final affirmation that Anna was hers.

Elsa’s dress was a full length, velvety midnight blue. It hugged her curves perfectly, outlining her generous hips and bust. It was an off the shoulder number, lined with thick and fluffy faux fur, starting from the top of her bodice and getting thicker as it wrapped around the back. The top of the dress was decorated with mauve and silver crystals in a geometric patter, like snowflakes, dispersing as they met her hips. The hem of the dress was embroidered with tiny little snowflakes, she had styled her hair in her signature braid and had chosen a pair of kitten heals that looked more like glass slippers.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Called Anna, she sounded almost nervous, mirroring exactly how Elsa felt right now.

Elsa took a deep breath and steeled herself, which was a good thing because when that door opened she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. To say that Anna looked beautiful would be a gross understatement, the dress fit her perfectly, the colour accentuating her eyes, hugging her curves without being at all revealing. Her hair was secured in a twisted bun with a single braid looped around the top just behind her bangs, she wore a silver metal tiara, in a feathered design with small red berries dispersed in groups of three.

Anna looked incredible, just like a princess. “Oh, Anna! You look beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Anna giggled in reply, “you look beautifuller!” She blurted then started gesturing madly with her hands, “not fuller, you don’t look fuller, just more- more beautiful.” She explained hastily, her face reddening.

Elsa couldn’t help but giggle along with her sister, her lack of forethought and tendency to blurt was just one of the many things she adored about Anna. “Thank you.” She said, her heart beating faster as she took another moment to really appreciate Anna. She had always known that the strawberry blonde was beautiful, that she radiated it from the inside out, that she was the warm summer sun shining brightly even on the coldest of days, but she couldn’t help but find herself lost in that beauty all over again.

How could she ever have gotten so lucky? To have had all of her dreams come true, to win the heart of the woman she’d yearned for, for years. To have _Anna_ , the most amazing, bright, kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky Anna, choose her over everyone else. If Elsa had been even the slightest bit religious, she would have thanked a God.

But maybe she’d thank them all anyway, just in case.

“Err, Elsa? Weren’t we leaving?” Anna asked snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

“Oh, yes right.” She could feel the flush creeping across her cheeks as she reached out and took Anna’s hand in her own. She kissed those knuckles softly and said, “I have one last surprise for you my princess.” Elsa led her sister downstairs and instructed her to close her eyes as they reached the front door. After making sure Anna couldn’t see and reminding her not to peek (several times) she opened the door and carefully guided her to the driveway. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Anna’s hand dropped away from her eyes, her mouth quickly following suit as her eyes bulged from within their sockets. Elsa’s grin reached from ear to ear as Anna stood in awe staring at the ornate golden carriage and four white horses harnessed to the front. The footman hopped down, walked over to the sisters and gave a small bow before extending an arm and leading them to the three golden steps.

“I-, you-, horses.” Anna managed to stutter out as she bypassed the spiffy looking man and headed straight for the proud creatures. She tenderly rubbed the cheek of a regal looking Andalusian mare, her expression still one of shock but it had softened slightly at the feeling of horse flesh beneath her fingers. “Horses and a carriage? Wow. It’s like we’re royalty!” She said after a beat, her face now matching Elsa’s, although, her smile was a little broader.

“Well, the theme this year is Kings and Queens so I thought we may as well go all out, besides it’s only around the corner, barely worth getting into a taxi.” Elsa explained with a warm grin as she walked over to her sister and helped her into the carriage. “Ladies first.” She giggled.

Anna paused on the second step, “shouldn’t that mean you go first, we both know you’re more of a lady than me.”

“Just get in, you dork.” Elsa shook her head fondly as Anna climbed the last rung and sat herself on the padded seat inside. The footman held out his hand to Elsa as she climbed in and shortly after she was snuggled into her sister’s side they were off.

The carriage was surprisingly smooth compared to what she expected based on what she’d seen in movies, the occupants bouncing around in the back, their heads knocking together as hooves clopped over cobblestone paving. Perhaps it was the smooth bitumen they were riding on or the measured steps of the steeds in front or maybe this carriage had suspension, the latter she doubted very much but the ride was a pleasant one all the same.

Elsa turned to look at Anna who was staring at her lovingly, there was a wonderful warmth in her eyes and a contented smile curling her lips, her soft hand reaching up to cup Elsa’s jaw as she leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss.

Every single time Anna kissed her, it never failed to make her heart race and breath hitch. Each kiss felt like their first, the flurry of emotions that accompanied each one, the rush of endorphins and the fluttering butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. Anna’s kisses were like oxygen to her, something she would die without. She craved them, yearned for her touch, was addicted to her taste and thirst for her love. She still has to pinch herself daily to believe that this is real, not just a fantasy or dream, but this is reality, Anna does love her, almost as much as she herself loves her sister.

Soon they were arriving at the community centre which had been transformed to resemble a grand ballroom, groups of well-dressed couples mingled around the edges of the room, leaving a clearing in the centre for a dancefloor. Along one side sat a long table dressed in a deep red cloth and covered in delicious finger foods, a few small tables were dotted here and there giving patrons a chance to rest their weary feet.

“So, this is what a party looks like.” Elsa said as they walked into the room.

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Commented Anna as she took in the scenery, the pillars around the ballroom were draped with the same velvety red cloth as the table, gleaming off the polished wooden floor.

The sisters automatically gravitated towards the food and were handed a glass of champagne each by a rather fancy looking waiter situated nearby. “And what is that amazing smell?” Adds Elsa as she and Anna sniff the air at the same time.

The sisters turned to each other and in unison moaned; “chocolate!” You could practically hear them drooling over their favourite desert as they giggled and reached for one of the aforementioned treats. Elsa, of course picked a single sweet and took small, dainty bites before placing it on a napkin in her spare hand. Anna meanwhile, grabbed a whole fistful and shoved the whole thing in her mouth at once. Elsa had to repress the urge to scold her sister and simply handed her a paper napkin instead.

After a few minutes, a hush fell upon the crowd as familiar short, round man took to the stage at the far end of the room which had been raised a few feet from the ground where a smart-looking band sat behind him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle’s Annual Winter Solstice Ball. Without further ado, I would like to introduce our very special guests to the stage. I present to you our Mayor, Queen Idina of Arendelle.”

“That’s Kai,” whispered Elsa in her sister’s ear, “he was one of the nurses who looked after me in hospital.” She explained as Anna gave a nod beside her.

“Queen” Mayor Idina stepped onto the stage, her head held high, her hands clasped demurely behind her back. She wore a floor-length turquoise gown with gold trim around her hips and bust, the sleeves were long and black and a crocus print sat over her bust and along the hem of the dress. Over her shoulders rested a long, deep purple cape and gold crown in the shape of a crocus glinted atop her head. Her black hair hand been styled in a twisted bun with her bangs falling on a slight angle upon her forehead. Elsa had to admit, she looked beautiful and very regal indeed.

Idina gave a polite nod towards the stout man who smiled back before turning back to the audience. “And her sister, Princess Kristen of Arendelle.” Kristen was almost the polar opposite of her sister; her golden blonde hair was also styled into a bun with a green ribbon twisted within the strands which then hung loose a few inches below. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder number with a black corset top which was similarly designed like her sister’s with the gold trim and crocus. Two green straps rested just below her shoulders and a long pleated avocado skirt flowed from her hips to the floor. She wore a black choker with a single gold drop-pendant around her neck to complete her look. Standing beside each other, their outfits complemented the other, Kristen, was clearly younger than her sister and didn’t have quite the same royal air about her that engulphed Idina. The older girl’s demeaner demanded respect and propriety whilst the blonde seemed more approachable and easy going.

“Welcome everyone, I would like to take a moment to thank you for helping us to raise much needed funds for the children in foster care around our town. All profits made tonight will go directly to the children and their families to assist in the costs of raising these special young people in out of home care. You are helping to keep rooves over their heads, food on the table and ensuring they get the education they deserve.

“I would also like to take a moment to thank the amazing carers who give their time, money and love to support and care for these disadvantaged young ones. Children in care usually arrive with nothing but the clothes on their backs, traumatised and fearful and often very confused as to why they can no longer live with their biological parents. Our wonderful carers are always there to help them back up, to show them love and trust and to help them to become whole again.

“This is not a job, it is a passion, a selfless act that often brings stress and discord into a home and yet, these incredible people take it all in their stride and do everything they can to provide a better future for each child. So please join me in raising your glasses to the remarkable foster parents of Arendelle.” Idina raised her glass and a round of “here, here’s” could be heard resounding around the room.

The band started up again, Elsa watched as a short man with a comically large nose, grey moustache and slicked back grey hair approached Idina. “The Duke of Weaseltown.” She heard Kai announce.

“Weselton, the Duke of Weselton, your majesty.” The man corrected hastily with the flourish of one hand. The Duke then said something Elsa didn’t quite catch before doing an absurd dance, spinning around on his knees and finally bowing deeply. The man’s hair, now quite obviously a toupee, flipped forward and almost fell right off his head before flipping back over as he stood up once more. Idina stifled a laugh behind her hand and shared a look with her sister.

“Thank you, only, I don’t dance.” She said before adding; “but my sister does.” Elsa and Anna laughed as they watched Kristen get practically dragged onto the dancefloor.

All eyes were now on Duke, his dance appeared to be some sort of interpretation of winged animals – a peacock and a flamingo perhaps – as young Kristen merely wriggled her hips and cringed as he trod on her foot.

Elsa turned to her sister, “Princess Anna,” she began with a curtsey, “may I have the honour of this dance?” She held out her hand which Anna took in her own as she accepted and allowed Elsa to lead her to the dancefloor. The tune had changed to a slower tempo, neither girl knew how to dance partnered so they simply held each other close and rocked from side to side.

“I know I said this before, but you really do look beautiful in that dress.” Elsa said softly and placed a kiss to Anna’s crown.

“And you most definitely look beautifuller. Really Elsa, thank you, for all of this, this has been the best Christmas present anyone has even given me.” Was Anna’s thoughtful reply, her eyes twinkling as they locked onto Elsa’s, a kind smile gracing her face as they continued to sway in each other’s embrace.

“I love you so much, you deserve this and so much more. When I’m with you it’s like all my Christmases and birthdays have come at once, I couldn’t imagine my life without you, having you in my arms like this is all I could have ever asked for.” Elsa tightened her hold on her sister, as Anna reached up and gave her a soft lingering kiss. As always, Elsa’s heart exploded within her chest, her lips automatically forming a smile and butterflies danced around pleasantly in her stomach.

“I love you too.” Replied Anna as they separated. “So much.”

The sisters continued to dance, swaying in time with the music, Anna’s head resting on Elsa’s shoulder. The blonde couldn’t think of anything better, with her eyes closed she could forget about the rest of the world, the music played only for them as they held each other close.

* * *

 

It was quite some time later that the sisters began to make their way home, their heels in their hands as they walked down the darkened streets. The night had been one to remember, Elsa couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt so relaxed, so happy.

They’d danced the night away, the slow dances made Elsa’s heart thrum joyfully in her chest, their failed attempt at a jive had her laughing loudly and her heart was still pounding from when Anna had dipped her during their own version of the tango and her skull had stopped mere millimetres from the wooden floor. They’d eaten their fill of chocolate and other scrumptious finger foods, drank perhaps a little more wine than they should have and then gone on to dance some more.

She couldn’t believe how much time she’d spent worrying over buying the tickets in the first place. She had been hesitant initially, what if someone who recognised them as sisters? What if someone exposed them? Then there were more petty fears, what if the dress didn’t suit Anna? What if Elsa trod on her toes? She hadn’t known how to dance, it’s not like she ever took lessons on the subject, but when she was with Anna, none of that mattered. They had danced perfectly together, that dress, my god that dress had looked incredible, elegant and beautiful but also a little masculine which had suited Anna perfectly. Nobody there had known them, all anybody saw was a young couple madly in love, nobody even batted an eye.

Hand in hand they soon arrived at their door, absolutely exhausted they made their way upstairs, undressed and tumbled into bed.

“Thank you for tonight Elsa. It was amazing.” Said Anna groggily, her eyelids fluttering as she fought to keep them open. It was, in Elsa’s humble opinion, the cutest thing.

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister’s forehead. “It was, wasn’t it? A night to remember.” Was her reply as she stifled a yawn.

With one last kiss, they bid each other goodnight and snuggled close beneath the blankets.

* * *

 

A man with auburn hair slinked out of a darkened corner of the ballroom, his phone shaking in his hands as he flicked through the photos he’d taken that evening. The subjects unknowingly posing for him, their lips locked, their arms wrapped around each other, their faces clear on the screen as they broke apart. No one could deny who it was, that white-blonde hair was unmistakable and those strawberry-blonde locks stood out under the dim lights. It would be so easy just to take these images to the local police station and expose their criminal relationship, all they’d have to do is look up the birth certificates and their vile lies would come to an end.

But that was all a little to anticlimactic for the redhead, he didn’t want to just expose them, no, he wanted them to suffer, to grow paranoid, to always have to look over their shoulder, to worry about who was watching and when they’d strike next. To cause them pain and doubt, to watch them crumble and break apart. There was something thrilling about knowing that he would be the one to put a stop to this madness, to ruin the blonde once and for all, to not only watch, but be the very reason for her demise.

Hans had always enjoyed a game of cat and mouse.


	18. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I haven't had a lot of time to edit so please excuse any mistakes, I just really wanted to get It out to you :)

Chapter Eighteen: The Morning After

* * *

 

Elsa was the first to wake the next morning, her body a little sore, her head slightly groggy still but her mood couldn’t have been better. She was still on a high from the night before, a smile plastered to her face as she stroked Anna’s wild mane from her eyes. Her sister was splayed across the bed, her legs tangled within Elsa’s as her chest rose and fell softly beneath her night clothes. Placing a kiss on Anna’s forehead, Elsa untangled their limbs and made her way downstairs to get started on breakfast.

Soon the smell of fresh coffee, bacon, eggs, sausages and toast filled the kitchen and the light padding of bare feet on wooden floors could be heard in the hall. A dishevelled Anna appeared at the base of the stairs, her eyes barely open as she clung to the wall for support.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Greeted Elsa as she temporarily abandoned the stove and strode over to her sister. Her arms laced themselves around Anna’s waist as their lips met briefly, she helped lead the still half-asleep girl over to the table and placed her in one of the chairs. “Breakfast is almost ready and I’ve put on a pot of coffee.”

“Mhmm.” Was all Anna could manage, her head resting in her folded arms on the table. “Coffee good.” She grunted.

As she was waiting for the toast to be ready, Elsa strode to the front door to collect that morning’s paper. As she went to place it on the table something slipped out of the pages and fluttered to the floor.

“You dropped something.” Mumbled Anna as she bent in her seat to pick up the paper that had fallen at her feet. Whatever it was, was lying face down with a message written on the back. An audible gasp could be heard, followed by a squeak and look of terror tore over Anna’s face.

Bewildered, Elsa plucked the paper from her sister’s grip, there, written in bold capital letters was a single word; “BUSTED” it read. Elsa’s heart stuttered in her chest as she flipped the paper over and spied the image on the reverse side. It was a collage consisting of two consecutive photos, the first of them kissing passionately followed by a very clear shot of their faces as they pulled apart. An intense sense of dread washed over Elsa as she dropped into the chair beside her sister, her body wracked with cold shivers as her mind kept replaying the images along with that one word.

There was no doubt in Elsa’s mind who had taken the photos, there was only person who hated Elsa enough to do this, only one person evil and vindictive enough to tear their lives apart.

“Hans.” The sisters spat in unison. Anger now boiling beneath her veins, Elsa’s hands shook as breakfast remained forgotten, the toast burning and bacon spitting angrily in the pan. Anna stood abruptly, her chair toppling to the ground as she began to pace furiously, her hands clenched into fists by her side.

“Fuck!” She swore, “what does he expect to achieve with this? Does he think he can split us up and I’ll go running straight back into his arms? What does he want from us? We’re not hurting anyone, it’s not like we can have kids together.” Anna paused momentarily before letting out an angry growl and throwing her hands in the air. “God! He just makes me so mad! Why? Why do this to us? What does he expect to gain from it?” Her words came out rushed, her arms flailing in the air.

Elsa didn’t know how to respond, her mind was whirling, her anger bubbling beneath the surface, she just couldn’t comprehend what Hans’s motives were, but she did know from experience just how threatening he could be and that knowledge terrified her.

“Fuck!” Anna blurted after a moment of silence, making Elsa jump a little in her seat. “I just want to punch him!”

“Me too.” Elsa agreed readily. “But we can’t, this is what he wants. He wants us to retaliate, to fear him, to always be on alert for what he’ll do next, but we can’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to us.” As much as she wanted to grab her sister and march over to Hans’s house and give him a black eye or two, she knew that that would just provoke him further and that they needed to be smart about this.

“So, what? We’re just going to do nothing? Just let him get away with it? He hurt me Elsa, and now he’s hurting us! He tried to take you away from me once and I won’t let him do it again. I can’t lose you.” Anna, defeated, confused and angry plopped down in her chair once more, her head thudding against the table in annoyance.

“No,” Elsa started, making a conscious effort to keep her voice calm and steady. She took Anna’s hands in her own, squeezed them tight before continuing. “Look at me Anna,” she pleaded, “please, look at me.” She waited until those pained eyes lifted and met her own. “I love you, so, so much and no matter what, you will never lose me. I promise you, that I will never run again. But we can’t let him win, we need to pretend that we never got the photo, that nothing has changed, that he can’t get to us, that his scare tactics won’t work. He’s a coward, too afraid to get his hands dirty so he resorts to fearmongering in the hope that we’ll split ourselves up over this, that we’ll do his dirty work. We need to ignore him, just carry on as though nothing has changed. We just have to be a little more careful.”

“But then he wins anyway, we’ll be stuck at home, hiding, no more dates or dances, we can’t be a normal couple.” The hurt in Anna’s voice tore through Elsa, she could see the tears welling in her sister’s eyes.

“Anna,” She started slowly, she needed to be very careful with her next words. “We aren’t a normal couple, no matter how right and good and wonderful this feels to us, not everyone will have the same reaction.” Tears began to slide down Anna’s freckled cheeks, her chest rising and falling erratically as she fought back sob after sob. “Look, I’m not saying we have to lock ourselves away, I am done locking myself away, but we just can’t give him any more ammunition. We can still go out, hold hands, hug, we just have to keep it, sisterly, chaste.” Elsa stood, made her way over to Anna’s seat and took her sister in her arms. “I don’t want to lose you. I will do everything I can to protect you, I can’t handle seeing you hurt like this. I love you and no matter what happens, no matter how hard he tries, Hans will never tear us apart. Ever.” She finished firmly, determination ringing out in her voice. She meant it, every word of it. Hiding, locking herself away was never going to be an option again.

Anna nodded, her grip on Elsa tightened to communicate what her voice could not. Elsa had no doubt that this was just the beginning, that Hans was out for blood, Elsa had angered him all those months ago when she found herself at his door and then she had gone on to steal his prize away from him. She knew he wanted retribution, payback, and if she was honest with herself, that knowledge terrified her, but she wasn’t going to show that fear, not to Hans and especially not to Anna. She needed to step up, to fulfil that big sister role she missed out on for so many years. Locking herself away again was only going to put Anna at more risk, Elsa was no longer the danger here, Hans was and she was going to protect Anna with everything she had, even if that meant risking her own life, she would do it, her sister meant too much to her to risk losing.

Her hands shaking, Elsa picked up the photo again. As much as she wanted to tear it into millions of tiny pieces and then burn it all to ash, she knew that she needed to keep it. If Hans was going to try and bring them down, then she was going make sure they brought him down with them. They needed to keep it, as evidence of his threats so that if it came to it, he would go out looking just as bad as they did.

After a placing a quick kiss on Anna’s head, Elsa walked back up the stairs and hid the note in a draw in her writing desk, underneath all her completed work. She then went back down stairs and began to clean up after their ruined breakfast. When she turned back around Anna was gone, her seat abandoned and the room empty.

“Anna?” She called as she put the last plate in the dishwasher. When no reply came she walked back up the stairs and towards their bedroom. Her heart sank to see her tough and always optimistic sister curled up in a ball beneath the blankets, her head tucked into her arms as her body rose and fell with each silent sob. “Anna.” She repeated, softly this time. She knew that there was nothing she could say to console the redhead, so, instead she climbed under the sheets, wrapped her arms around Anna’s body and pulled her in close, rocking her gently as she stroked her hair.

Elsa began to sing softly, her hands still tenderly running through Anna’s copper locks.

 

 “Remember make believe in you

All the things I said I’d do

I wouldn’t hurt you like the world did me

I’d keep you safe, I’d keep you sweet

Everything that I went through

I’m grateful you won’t have to do

I know that you will have to fall

I can’t hide you from it all”

 

“But take the best of what I got

And you know no matter what

Before you walk away, you know you can

Run, run, run

Back to my arms, back to my arms

Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down”

 

Anna’s breathing began to slow and even out, the sobs dying in her throat as Elsa soothed her with her song.

 

“See, here’s the bloody, bloody truth

You will hurt and you will lose

I got scars you won’t believe

Wear them proudly on my sleeve

I hope you’ll have the sense to know

That sadness comes and sadness goes

Love so hard and play life loud

It’s the only thing to give a damn about”

 

A small smile grew on Anna’s face as she pulled away from Elsa’s chest. The blonde wiped her tears away as she continued to sing.

 

“But take the best of what I got

And you know no matter what

Before you walk away, you know you can

Run, run, run

Back to my arms, back to my arms

Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down

 

“All this time I swear I’ll never waste it

All your smiles I’m always gonna save them

Put them in the back of my mind

Whenever I’m away from you

All this time I swear I’ll never waste it

All your smiles I’m always gonna save them

Put them in the back of my mind

Whenever I’m away from you”

 

Without missing a beat Anna sung the bridge, her voice hoarse and quiet.

“Run, run, run

Back to your arms, back to your arms

Run, run, run

Back to your arms-”

 

“And they will hold you down” Elsa continued, Anna’s smile broadening and became contagious as it spread to her sister’s face. Together they sang the last few lines, their voices joining in harmony.

 

“All this time I swear I’ll never waste it

All your smiles I’m always gonna save them

Put them in the back of my mind

Back to my arms and they will hold you down

They will hold you down”

* * *

 

It only took until later that afternoon for Anna to break out of her slump, it was one of the many things Elsa admired about her sister, she never let anything get to her for long. Elsa, on the other hand tended to dwell on things, overthink and question. She was fighting an inner battle, she had promised herself and more importantly, Anna, that she would never hide again, that those days were a thing of the past and that no matter what, she’d face her problems head on, locking herself away, as she’d come to learn, was never going to solve anything. But, that didn’t stop her wanting to retreat, it didn’t stop her old habit wanting to come out and play, it was the only coping technique she knew, that and hurting herself, but there was no way she was betraying her sister’s trust and going back to that dark place again.

So as a result, Elsa was feeling a little lost, her mind kept thinking back to Hans’s threat and how they could have been so stupid to get themselves into this mess. Elsa blamed herself of course, why shouldn’t she? It was her idea to go, she purchased the tickets, she’s the one that wanted them to attend as partners rather than sisters. They should have been more careful, _she_ should have been more careful, but she was just so excited, the thought of them being able to do something special like a normal couple was too exciting, too enticing and she didn’t stop to think of the consequences. At the same time, there was no way she could have predicted _him_ being there, _him_ seeing them in a moment of passion, a lapse of judgement, but a moment was all it took to give Hans the power and leverage he needed in order to blackmail them. Anna may be optimistic, but Elsa knew that this was far from over, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 

“Hey, Els,” Anna called from the bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror, her fingers working her hair into her usual twin braids, still a little damp from the shower she’d just had.

“Yeah?” Elsa replied poking her head around the doorway, a clean towel in her hand as she prepared to shower next.

“Do you wanna do something today? Like go out somewhere? I’m going stir-crazy just sitting at home.” She finishes tying the lackey band around her hair and twists her head in the mirror, checking that her braids are finished to perfection. “I mean, it was you who said we shouldn’t hide from him, to go on like normal. It just kind of feels like we’re doing the opposite of that right now.”

Cold sweats, racing heart, blurred vision and shallow breaths take over Elsa’s body. Her anxiety over the whole thing kicking in instantly, the what ifs racing around her head and she’s just trying to get a grip before she starts hyperventilating and curls up in the foetal position in the smallest corner of the bathroom. It seems like her sister has noticed her current state of mind when their eyes meet in the mirror and Anna’s face grows solemn and sympathetic. She turns immediately and within the next heartbeat, Elsa is wrapped up in her arms with soothing kisses being peppered over her forehead and soft hands rubbing in circles on her back.

She knows she’s overreacting, she knows that she’s the one who suggested they go on as normal and she knows that, that in the long run this will be the best option for them, but old habits die hard. However, Anna’s support and the warmth from her heart are comforting, the sound of her slow, even breathing are enough to calm Elsa’s breaths and the gentle, rhythmic thudding of Anna’s heart, beating against Elsa’s helps to soothe her own.

It only takes a few minutes for the blonde to calm completely, for her hands to stop shaking and her knees lock in place once more, the scent of Anna’s freshly washed hair drifts pleasantly up her nostrils, warming her soul and brings a contented smile to Elsa’s face. If only she knew all those years ago that the very thing she hid herself from, was the one thing she needed to calm herself down. All that pain, the trauma and heartache could have been avoided if she’d only let Anna in sooner. But, the past is in the past and there’s no point in dwelling over the what-could-have-beens, she has learnt now, to make peace with her childhood, to learn from her mistakes and to live in the moment, to look forward to the future.

“Okay.” Elsa murmurs moments later, her voice soft but strong. “You’re right.” She says with more confidence. “I said we won’t hide and I’m standing by it. Hans has caused enough fear already, I won’t let that control my life - _our_ life.” Elsa corrects as she pulls back from Anna’s embrace slightly and give her a tender kiss. “What we have,” she continues, “it’s something really special, something that a narcissistic, soulless, pathetic excuse for a man like him will _never_ be able to understand.” There’s venom in her words now, an icy cold poison as she spits them and she’s making no effort to hide it. “He will never grasp how strong our bond is and that all he’s doing is pushing us closer together rather than pulling us apart. He will never know what it’s like to be truly loved or to love another person so much that it physically hurts when they’re not around. In the end, it will be him that suffers the most, because no matter what happens, no matter how hard he tries, this, our love, will never be broken.”

When they part enough for Elsa to see the entirety of Anna’s face, she finds herself taken aback by the sheer adoration and pride that’s written all over it. There are tears in her eyes and the most tender, loving expression that it just makes Elsa’s heart melt all over again. It’s squeezing tightly in her chest, thudding so strongly that she’s surprised it’s not beating right out of her ribs. Then there are soft hands grasping her face and even softer lips upon her own and she has to remind herself for what feels like the millionth time that day, that this is real, that Anna is hers and she knows, _she knows_ that she is the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

 

It’s a short time later, that the sisters walk into Pabbie’s hand in hand. Elsa felt nervous again, nowhere near the level she was at that morning, but there were a least half a dozen butterflies in her tummy, her heart was beating faster and her palms were growing sweaty. But, all it took was one warm and loving smile from Anna and all that nervousness fluttered away.

Soon, they are seated at a small table outside, the air around them is warm as the sun beams down, signalling that spring is on its way. The ice that once covered the pond has thawed and the weeping willows are the darkest shade of green Elsa had ever seen. Her hands are wrapped snugly around her mug, warming her fingertips which always seem to retain the cold as she slowly sips on her large cappuccino. Her sister is seated opposite her, their eyes locked on each other as she blows on the hot chocolate in her hands. There’s so much love in those eyes that it almost makes Elsa forget to breathe. She is taken back to their first kiss and how it feels like just yesterday and an eternity ago all at the same time. How it made her feel like the world could have burned down around them and it wouldn’t have mattered to her, as long as Anna was wrapped up in her arms, kissing her, loving her, she didn’t need anything else. Anna’s love was all she needed to survive and she knew she’d die without it.

“So, a little birdy told me that someone’s birthday is coming up soon.” Said Elsa as she leant back in her seat.

“Oh?” Anna replied with mock curiosity, her copper brows raised and head tilted to the side as she tried (and failed) to hide a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah, I was thinking of giving it a miss this year.” Elsa commented nonchalantly as she battled to keep up her poker face. She watched as her sister’s expression changed from playful curiosity to one of shock and disbelief -even if it is only for a split second before they both burst out laughing.

“You stinker!” Chuckled Anna breathlessly as she clutched at her sides, trying to catch her breath. “You had me there, for like a millisecond. I was like, ‘it’s my first birthday with you in forever, you can’t skip it!’ and then I realised I was a redhead, not a blonde and it clicked.”

Elsa only laughed harder at that. She loved her sister dearly, but she could be very gullible and naive at times and made it way too easy for Elsa to tease her. “Oh Anna.” Elsa sighed with a slow shake of her head once she’d recovered enough to speak. “Sometimes I wonder if we’re really related. You can be such a dork.”

“And yet, you still love me.” Anna quipped back as she settled in her seat again, her foot discreetly rubbing up and down Elsa’s leg. The blonde shot her a look, Anna simply shrugged in return, her bottom lip ensnared between her teeth as her eyes glinted devilishly. She did however, relent and return her foot back to its original position.

Elsa wouldn’t admit it, but it was rather exciting, the thought of being caught, of being intimate in public, she knew that they could never do it, especially not with Hans on their case, but the notion was a thrilling one all the same. It made her heart beat faster, her head swim and body tingle. She really needed to get that fantasy out of her mind, it wasn’t a risk she was willing to take in their current predicament, but she certainly couldn’t wait to get back home with Anna…

Elsa shook her head at herself and cleared her throat. “So, what would you like to do dear princess? Did you have any plans in mind?”

“I just want to spend the day with you.” Anna replies warmly, her hands reaching across the table taking Elsa’s in her own. “It doesn’t have to be anything special, we don’t even have to do anything, just having you there, by my side will make it the best birthday ever.” She pauses for a moment, that cheeky grin coming back momentarily. “We don’t even have to get out of bed.” She whispers, her voice low and husky as she smirks and gives Elsa a sultry wink.

Elsa can feel the blush creeping up her face as a flurry of images flash through her mind, all of which feature Anna is various states of undress, each one more alluring then the last. She forces the fantasies from her mind before all she can do is stare blankly and drool.

“Well, whilst I do like the sound of that plan, very much, I have a few ideas up my sleeve that I think you’ll enjoy.” Elsa replied, she had been devising a very special day for Anna, one she hoped would make up for all those birthdays she had missed, although, the redhead’s plan was very, very alluring and right now she couldn’t remember why she had bothered to think of anything else.

“Oh really?” Anna asked curiously, her eyebrows raised as she sat back in her seat. “Care to let me in on your plans?”

“No, not really.” The blonde smirked and turned her attention back to her coffee.

It was a short time later that the sisters found themselves wondering around the tree-lined lake hand in hand listening to sound of the frosty grass crunching beneath their feet and the birds chirping away in the branches above. They soon found themselves beneath one familiar tree, Anna, the constant adventurer wasted no time scaling its branches before holding out a hand to help her sister up. They settled themselves on the same thick branch they’d sat on last time, but rather than the anxiety and dread she felt that day, Elsa felt happy, calm and very much loved. She sat with her back against the thick trunk as Anna slid backwards and snuggled up between her legs, her back pressing into Elsa’s chest. The blonde’s hands automatically wrapped themselves around her sister’s waist as she rested her chin on Anna’s shoulder.

“It is really beautiful up here.” Anna sighed in contentment, taking her sister’s hands in her own as she drew lazy patterns on her palms.

“It is.” Elsa agreed, “but I think my view is even more ‘beautifuller’.”

“Oh?” Anna questioned softly, her head turning to face Elsa’s.

Elsa smiled, leant forward and connected their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet, no heat or urgency, just long and languid and filled with so much love.

When they broke apart a few moments later, the sisters were wearing matching grins, their eyelids slightly hooded as they turned back to stare out from the tree canopy. Elsa felt so much peace up here, with the love of her life in her arms, there was nothing that could make this any more perfect, nothing that could bring her mood down, not even the flash of red hair that caught her eye at the base of their tree, his footsteps muffled by the grass as he continued to walk on past them.

Admittedly, her heart froze for a moment, but they hadn’t been seen, and up here, in their cosy little hide-away, Elsa knew they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Elsa sings is by P!nk, it's called Run and was written for her daughter, It's one of my favourites and I think the lyrics were very fitting. If you can't tell, music is a very important part of my life, I have lots of memories attached to hundreds of songs, this one made me cry every time I listened to it as it made me think of my son each time and how much I want the same for him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will start picking up pretty soon as we near the end of this novel, which, by the way, is almost as long as Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Until next time xxx


	19. Missed Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! This chapter is on time! I have good news and I have bad news... good news, I've written another 4 chapters so they will be out over the next few weeks, bad news, this is a Hans only chapter (sorry) BUT more good news... ITS SHORT! It's just under 1000 words so you wont have to put up with him for long... but there is another longer Hans chapter on it's way (sorry again.) Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming. Until next time xx

Chapter Nineteen:

Missed Opportunities

* * *

 

Hans was furious with himself, they were here just moments ago, he saw them, followed them into this crummy excuse for a coffee shop. He had been camping outside their house during the day and through to late evening over the last week just so he could keep track of their whereabouts, and now, after they’d finally left the house, he loses them before he could gather any more evidence.

To say he was pissed off would be a gross understatement, how could he have been so stupid as to let them out of his sight for even a minute?

The sisters had been sitting at the table, chatting and laughing, drinking whatever the hell they were drinking (he really couldn’t care less) and didn’t appear to be in any rush to leave. Typically, nature had called and he had to leave his hiding spot for just a moment and somehow, _somehow_ , he’d managed to lose them in just a matter of minutes.

Hans decided to take a walk outside just in case they’d done the same, he was keeping his ears and eyes peeled for any signs that those villains were around, but it seemed that luck was not on his side. Had it been a mere coincidence that they’d left at the very moment he got up, or did they somehow spot him and leave the second they had their chance? Hans couldn’t be sure, he was positive his hiding spot was flawless, undetectable, but perhaps he’d been wrong.

He wasn’t quite sure where he was walking and he really didn’t like the idea of being out in the open like this, the chance of him being seen by them was much higher and it would cause the sisters to be even more on guard, and _that_ was the last thing he wanted.

So, Hans stuck to the shade of the trees, hoping that their low canopies would hide him a little, but as there was still no sign of the women, he was beginning to think it was futile and perhaps he should just head back to his hiding spot out the front of their house.

* * *

 

Hans had stayed at the café for another hour but with no sign of the Anderson sisters, he resigned himself to staking out their home again. He was currently hiding in his car a few houses away from theirs, his camera lens sufficing for a pair of binoculars, giving him a mostly unobscured view.

Anna and Elsa must have arrived home before him, Hans decided as he eyed the elegant house, their blinds had been drawn now, but they had definitely been open when the girls had left that morning. He could see grainy shadows moving within the building, Hans supposed they were in the kitchen judging by their positioning, and from where he was sitting, he could see that the curtains in their bedroom were yet to be closed. This would be his best opportunity for an incriminating photo or perhaps, if he were lucky, a video of the sisters doing something worse.

He certainly wasn’t looking forward to having to watch them together, but sometimes sacrifices had to made for the greater good, he needed the proof so he could keep Arendelle scandal free, to keep their vile sin from infecting the town’s people and most of all, ensure that Anna gets the help she needs so she can be cured from this heinous disease and find her rightful place by Hans’s side once more.

He sat up a little in his car, the sun was setting and he was too far away to be seen clearly and with the blinds closed, the sisters had no chance spotting him unless they were to expose themselves, which, would only be doing Hans more favours. So, he sat and waited. The silence in the car was near deafening, he could hear his own heart beat roaring forcefully against his chest as he waited in anticipation.

Hours had passed before Hans got his first glimpse of the sisters, Anna was the first to appear in the bedroom, seating herself on the bed as her sister undressed. He had never understood what was so special about Elsa, sure he could see that she was good-looking, but in his eyes, she was plain, her skin too pale, her hair too white and her eyes boring and blue. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t a fan of blondes, or maybe it was because he knew the truth of who she was and that knowledge skewed his vision. Either way, in his opinion, she was nothing special. But then Anna stood up and started undressing and he had to remind himself to breathe as he held the camera up with shaky hands.

The sound of the shutter almost echoed in the car as he snapped photo after photo, he wasn’t able to see much from the ground, just from their waists upwards, but it was very clear from the images that neither woman was wearing anything. He looked down for a split second as he shifted in his seat, trying to get a better angle and as he looked back up, the sisters were parting from what looked like a rather passionate kiss.

“Damn it!” The redhead swore to himself, he’d missed his chance again and now the sisters had left the room and now all he could do was wait until they revealed themselves again.

God, he was so stupid, he’d moved at precisely the wrong moment _again_ and blew his chance _again_. He was furious with himself, he needed to step up, to improve his game if he was ever going to get some rock-hard, incriminating evidence against the girls. No more mistakes, no more missed opportunities, no more screw ups, he was getting the proof he needed, no matter the cost.


	20. Spring Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess by the title, this chapter is Anna's birthday from the short film Frozen Fever. No warnings apply, enjoy :)

Chapter Twenty:   
Spring Fever

* * *

 

Elsa awoke early on the morning of Anna’s birthday, the redhead still snoring away in the bed next to her. Her vibrant mane of hair splayed wildly across the pillow, she had one arm sticking out awkwardly from under her head and the other was tucked away under her chest, the blankets had slid down her back during the night, revealing a portion of her pale green nightgown.

Stealthily, Elsa crept downstairs to finish checking on the birthday preparations. The cake was all set, ice cream (of course), with four tiers and a miniature ice sculpture of the sisters skating together. It had a sky-blue background and large sunflowers on the top three layers, the bottom tier had a smaller sunflower border up the top and white swirls below. It was the perfect cake for her little sister.

Elsa sniffled as she made sure everything was in place, her throat had been sore since the day before and her nose and eyes were irritated, but she refused to be sick, she wasn’t going to let anything ruin this special day, no matter how crappy she felt.

First, she had special plans for just herself and Anna, then later on in the afternoon, Kristoff and Joan were joining them for a surprise party in their courtyard. She had enlisted their help for the big day, leaving them in charge of putting up the decorations and getting everything ready for their return.

Seeing that everything was where it should be and after a quick reminder message to Anna’s friends, Elsa crept back up the stairs to wake up her sleeping beauty. She paused for a moment, her sister facing away from her, before tiptoeing around to the opposite side of the bed and crouching down to surprise her.

“Psst, Anna.” She whispered as she popped her head up from beside the bed. Her voice came out a little husky, but she wasn’t sick. Nope, no way, not a chance. There was a greater likelihood that she’d meet a snowman who loved summer than get sick on her sister’s special day.

“Yeah.” Came Anna’s sleepy reply, the ginger barely moving beneath the sheets.

“Happy birthday!” Elsa sing-songed.

“To, yo-ou.” Anna sang back, obviously still half asleep, her cognitive functions lacking as she continued to doze away.

“It’s your birthday!” Elsa reminded her as she stood up a little more and shook her sister’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her. The redhead was notorious for sleeping late and being especially hard to wake, but it was already late morning and they couldn’t afford to lose any more time.

“To meee.” Anna corrected, still making no effort to get up as Elsa laughed behind her. “It’s my birthday.” She murmured groggily.

Elsa whipped back the sheets, giggling she said; “come on!” and suddenly Anna awoke with a start, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh! It’s my birthday?” Anna exclaimed, the realisation finally sinking in as she sat bolt upright in her bed.

“Mhmm.” Elsa agreed, clapping her hands together in front of her chest. “And it’s going to be perfect because you’ve never had a real birthday before,” she said as she helped her sister out of bed and led her over to her first birthday gift. “Except, of course, the ones you spent outside my locked door.” Her face grew sad for a second, but she pushed the pain and regret behind her as she handed Anna a beautiful spring dress.

Anna gasped, grabbed the outfit and ran behind the decorative partition in the far corner of their room to change. Elsa could hear her grunting as she changed into her new dress and she waited in anticipation to see the final product.

“So, I’m here way too late, to help you celebrate, and be your birthday date, if I may.” Elsa said before suddenly sneezing. But, it was okay, it was just a sneeze, she’s not sick, she probably just had some dust fly up her nose, that’s all.

Anna reappeared from the partition, looking absolutely breathtaking in her new dress. It was gorgeous, the skirt was a light green colour with large sunflowers and small crocuses around the hem, it had a black bodice with gold trim and a small butterfly embroidered on the bust. Beneath the bodice she wore a pale-yellow shirt with a sunflower at the base of her neck and the finishing touch was an open grass-green vest with a floral design on the front and one last sunflower in the middle of her back. “Elsa, I’m thinking you might have a cold.” Anna gently pointed out.

 “I don’t get colds.” Elsa denied matter-of-factly, “besides, a cold never bothered me anyway.” She whipped off the robe she’d been wearing to hide her own spring dress and watched Anna’s expression turn to pleasant surprise as she ogled her sister’s new outfit.

Elsa’s dress was a full length, off the shoulder number. The top of the bodice and sleeves was a light lavender colour and the rest of the dress was a crisp, dark green, growing lighter towards the bottom. It had a light-green train flowing down from just under her arms and around her back, all the way to the floor with large pink and green flowers and delicate silver glitter.

“Whoa!” Anna breathed. “Fancy!” She said as she put a large flower in the bun she’d styled her hair into.

“Just follow the string!” Said Elsa excitedly as picked up the end of the red string she’d had resting to the dresser and held it out on the tip of her finger.

“Wait, what?” Anna asked, clearly confused and more than a little surprised.

“I’ve got big plans.” Elsa explained as she led Anna out of the bedroom on a scavenger hunt. “I’ve got surprises for today.” Anna followed along behind, climbing over a chair in the hall, underneath the decorative side table, before finding her next present in the helmet of the suit of armour which had been moved to the top of the stairs after Anna tripped over it for nth time. Inside was a beautiful antique bangle. “Nothing, but nothing’s gonna get in our way. I’ve worked for weeks, planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower!” She exclaimed as they raced into Anna’s old bedroom.

The next gift was hidden in a large ornate cabinet; a stunning model of the Arendelle castle. Anna had always admired the ancient building, it’s tall spiers and spiralling towers and with her wearing the nickname of princess so well, Elsa thought it was rather fitting. Besides, today was all about making up for their lost childhood and Elsa knew that Anna had loved playing dolls with her.

“If someone wants to hold me back,” Elsa began, obviously referring to Hans and his meddling schemes. “I’d like to see them try.”

Anna studied the beautiful model with awe, the little clock in the middle of the building chimed and an adorable little snowman popped out happily exclaiming, “summer!” Anna giggled and bopped it on the head with her finger.

“I’m on the birthday plan attack. I’m giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!” Elsa practically sang as she watched Anna examine her gift with joy. Everything was going according to plan. Anna was clearly enjoying herself, she’d loved all the gifts so far and she hadn’t sneezed again…

“Achoo!” Well, maybe not everything.

Elsa threw open the double doors to their upstairs balcony, and there, resting on the thick wooden railing, was a bunch of sunflowers and lavender. Anna drew in a deep breath, breathing in the sweet floral scent and sighing merrily as she turned to follow the string once more. Elsa, on the other hand seemed to be getting worse, she sneezed again, but she still refused to admit she was sick, it was probably just the pollen in the air.

“I’m making today a perfect day for you!” The blonde sung as she followed Anna to her next present.

“Ooh, a sandwich!” Cried Anna, she barely had a moment to gather it up before she was being whisked off again by her sister.

They flew downstairs and into the formal lounge, the string continued up and over the couch and ran up the wall to a beautiful framed photo of the Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Joan and of course, Sven.

“I’m making today a blast if it’s the last thing I do. For everything you are to me and all you’ve been through.” Elsa said lovingly as she and Anna hopped on their old tandem bike which she had dug out that morning and rode through the lounge. “I’m making today a perfect day for you.” A scarf that complemented Anna’s dress hung from a piece of string on the ceiling, as they went past, it caught on her eyes, giggling, Elsa pulled it down for her before riding down the front steps of their home.

 _I wonder what Hans would think of this if he saw us now?_ Elsa wondered as they bobbed along. She could feel another sneeze building and despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hold it back. “Achoo!” She cried, “achoo!” The second following immediately after the first.

“They come in threes!” Said Anna as they rode onto the cobblestone driveway.

Elsa just shrugged her off, “I’m fine.” She said, but of course, as luck would have it, a third sneeze followed her statement, making the bike wobble beneath them. She thankfully regained control again quickly as they rode to their next destination, Anna still carrying her gifts under her arm.  The string led them straight to the grounds outside of Pabbie’s, on the small dock sat a little wooden boat. They dismounted and walked over to it.

Inside sat a brand-new fishing rod for Anna. Elsa wasn’t sure if Anna had any interest in fishing, but her sister was the outdoorsy type and she thought that it might be something they could do together, something Anna could teach her. Maybe they’d go just before sunset, sit on the beach with a picnic and watch as the sky turned from blue to red before sinking beneath the horizon, it sounded wonderfully romantic. Then Anna could stand behind Elsa, their hands clasped together around the rod as she showed the blonde how to cast a line. Anna’s breasts pressed into her back…

 _Okay, enough of that Elsa, stick with the plan. Follow the string_. Elsa thought to herself. “Surprise, surprise, this one especially…” But before she got to finish her sentence she sneezed again, “achoo!”

Anna gathered up the rod and wrapped her spare arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Wow, you’ve got me reeling,” She said, “but I’m still concerned for you. I think it’s time that you go home and get some rest.” Anna’s expression was filled with worry and disbelief, she obviously didn’t believe that Elsa was fine.

Elsa sniffed some more and wiped her dribbling nose on her arm. She wasn’t going to let a little case of the sniffles get in the way of her plans, pulling herself out of Anna’s embrace, she took hold of her hand and led her to a market stall in the street selling snow globes. “We are not stopping cause the next one is the best…ah…achoo!” Elsa sneezed just as she picked up the globe she’d designed especially for her little sister, inside was the same model castle, and instead of being filled with tiny little snowflakes, it had miniature sunflowers floating around.

Anna shook her head at her sister who was _clearly_ sick and _clearly_ in denial about _being_ sick. Before she could say anything though, Elsa had taken her hand and pulled her over to the next market stall. ‘Oaken’s Cloakens’ read the hand-painted sign on the front of the little wooden kiosk on wheels. Below that hung another smaller sign saying; ‘And Sauna’, next to it was a door at the back of the kiosk, which Elsa presumed was the sauna.

Hanging on a hook at the very front of the stand, was a thick travelling cloak to match Anna’s dress, Elsa pulled it off and draped it around her sister’s shoulders, tying it off around her neck. “Elsa, you gotta go lie down!” Anna insisted as she watched the blonde tire more and more with every step she took.

“No way, we have to paint the town!” Elsa replied, she was determined, nothing, absolutely nothing was going to ruin this day, nothing, not even a little, itty, bitty case of the hay fever was going to stop her, especially when they were so close to the last big surprise. She opened the door to the sauna and inhaled deeply, letting the hot steam clear her sinuses.

“But you need medical attention” Anna insisted again.

Just as she did, no other than Oaken himself popped out of the sauna. “Are you sick? How ‘bout a cold remedy of my own invention?” He suggested as he held out a bottle brown of liquid.

Elsa shook her head, “no thanks.” She said as she turned and walked off.

“We’ll take it!” Anna cried, taking the bottle from Oaken and chasing after her delirious sister.

They continued to walk until they reached the small town square, there on the concrete steps, Elsa had arranged for a small choir of ten young children to sing a birthday song for Anna. “We’re making today a perfect day for you.” They sang in chorus.

“Making today a special day” Elsa chimed in, turning to sing to Anna, her voice all gravely as she conducted the children with her hands. Her sister’s face was filled with amazement and joy as she tried to juggle the mountain of gifts in her hands.

“We’re singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true.” The children harmonized, their little lyric books held in their hands. “We love Princess Anna.”

Elsa sneezed again but that wasn’t going to stop her and she powered through to continue with the song “And I love you too.” She sang.

“So, we’re making today a perfect day… a fabulous day in every way, yes we are making today a perfect day.” The chorus of children ended their song as Elsa led Anna through the small village on the outskirts of the town square.

The sun was beginning to set and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Elsa was beginning to tire. The day had been a busy one, she’d been up since the early hours of the morning preparing for Anna’s special day, whilst her sister slept late. She’d raced around putting the finishing touches on everything, making sure that Kristoff and Sven were bathed and ensuring that Joan was still able to paint the town red with string. Then it was the craziness of the day itself, running around all of Arendelle, riding from place to place, making sure her sister was having a magical time. It was enough to make anyone tired, especially someone who was sick… which she wasn’t.

Elsa led her sister to the large clock tower at the very end of the town square, “come on! Now we climb!” She said gesturing to the large tall turret. She was feeling very weak now, she was sounding more delirious with each word. But she was nothing if not determined, a little bit of dizziness wasn’t going to stop her from making this day a perfect day for Anna.

“Elsa that’s too much. You need to rest!” Her sister insisted worriedly as Elsa turned a whiter shade of pale.

“No…we need to get to our birthday chills…I mean thrills!” She protested weakly, barely managing to keep her eyes open as she opened the doors to the tower. “Making dreams, making plans. Go, go, go, go!” She urged as they climbed the many, many steps to the top. “Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend.” Just above them, high in the rafters, resting upon the bells was more red string. Anna looked at Elsa as if she were crazy whilst the blonde rested her head on the cold concrete railing.

“Elsa?!” Anna asked worriedly, she obviously didn’t think her sister was strong enough to make it to the top.

“What? I’m fine” Elsa responded sounding almost drunk, her words slurring, her voice weak. “We’re gonna climb, we’re gonna sing, follow the string, to the thing.” They finally reached the top and burst out of the tower, right in front of the clock face! Sitting close to the edge were two giant babushka dolls, one of Anna and the other of Elsa. “Happy, happy, happy, very, very, very, happy, happy… day!” She sang as she twirled around one of the wooden pillars right on the very edge of the tower. Her grip was slipping, her feet unable to keep up with her and the next thing she knew, she was leaning back over the edge, one hand flying out into thin air behind her.

She was just about to slip and fall from hundreds of feet in the air, when Anna reached out with lightning quick reflexes and pulled her back to safety. Elsa collapsed in her arms, her legs crumbling beneath her as her whole body shook from adrenaline and chills.

“Woah! Elsa, look at you. You’ve got a fever. You’re burning up!” Anna said empathetically, she cradled her sister’s head in her chest and tenderly stroked her face. For someone who had just saved the person that they loved from falling to their death, Anna was surprisingly calm. “All right, we can’t go on like this. Let’s put this day on hold, come on, admit it to yourself.”

“Okay… I have a cold” Elsa admitted dejectedly. She couldn’t deny it any longer, she’d just risked her life and probably shaved years off Anna’s by almost falling to her death, it was time to admit defeat. “I’m sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again.” Elsa was so upset, she had tears in her eyes, all she wanted was to make up for thirteen years’ worth of missed birthdays, to give the love of her life the best day of her life and she’d completely stuffed it up.

Anna helped her sister up from the floor and with her arm around Elsa’s shoulders she began to lead them home. “You didn’t ruin anything. Let’s just get you to bed.” She insisted.

The walk back to their house was thankfully short. Elsa was struggling to hold herself up, her head felt like it was on fire but the rest of her body was so cold that she couldn’t stop shivering. She was sneezing more and more now and felt like she was about to pass out at any moment.

They finally arrived home, the front porchlight was on and the curtains had been closed. The sun had since set and the neighborhood was quiet, the only sounds breaking the silence was the crunching of stones beneath their feet.

Elsa was beat, all she wanted now was to curl up in bed, pop a few painkillers and sleep this cold away. But as she opened the front door she remembered something she had forgotten…

“Surprise!” Yelled Kristoff and Joan, Sven barking his greeting from the burly blonde’s side.

“Wow!” Exclaimed Anna looking around at all of the decorations. Her expression one of pure surprise.

“Wow…” Elsa breathed, in her feverish state she’d completely forgotten that she’d arranged this little surprise party. Looking around at all the gifts, food and decorations it looked like a lavish party meant for hundreds of guests, it felt a little pathetic when she looked at the two other people invited and an over-active dog. This was it, all they had, no family to invite, no other friends, their world was so small. But then she realized as she looked between Joan and Kristoff, that it didn’t matter how many people they knew or how many people she invited, all that mattered was that they were with those who loved them most. This was their family, these were the people who had stuck by them and supported the sisters through some of the hardest times in their lives. And when she looked at Anna and saw the sheer joy and adoration in her expression, she knew that this was all she’d ever need.

“Happy birthday!” Said Kristoff, the magnificent ice-cream cake balanced in his hands as he slid along the polished floorboards on his knees. Elsa just about had a heart attack right then and there, she was sure that cake was going to go flying and she had no hope in hell of catching it in her current condition. Thankfully for her, Kristoff not only kept his balance, but also managed to somehow pull it off and look smooth as he did so.

Joan ran up to Anna and wrapped her arms around the redhead, squeezing her tight. “For everything you are to us and all that you do, we’re making today a perfect day.” She said warmly.

“Perfect day” Elsa parroted, her eyes would only open halfway, her speech slurred terribly, and her body was thudding as she fought to remain conscious. Everyone around her shot Elsa looks of concern, did she really look _that_ bad?

“Okay, to bed with you.” Anna said turning to her sister, she made to grab Elsa’s hand to pull her up to bed but the blonde pulled away before she had the chance.

“No, wait! Wait!” She protested, there was only one last thing to do, and only after that was done would she then concede to going to bed to pass out for the next week. “All that’s left to do is for the princess to blow out the birthday candles!” Elsa explained as she walked over to the table where Kristoff had placed the cake.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Anna muttered over and over, Elsa was sneezing like crazy now and there was only one way this could turn out.

Elsa lit the candles, picked up the cake and walked (wobbled) over to Anna, just before she could start singing ‘Happy Birthday’, the inevitable happened. “ACHOO!”

It was her biggest sneeze yet; the platter flew out of her hands, cake and candles soared across the room plastering the walls and floor in ice-cream. Her face morphed into a look of horror as she spotted Kristoff and Joan absolutely covered in cake from head to toe, big globs dripped from their faces and clothing onto the floor.

Anna whisked her sister out of the room before anyone else had a chance to recover, tears streaming down her face as she roared with laughter. She helped Elsa into bed, the blonde too weak to protest or do anything herself and draped her new cloak around her shoulders. Elsa drew the soft fabric tightly around her body, the chills making her whole body shake and all her muscles were aching viciously.

Elsa sat in the bed, shivering violently as Anna ran downstairs to say goodbye to the guests and get her some pain killers. She was so disappointed in herself, she’d had so much confidence in today, so much hope that it would turn into the best day ever for Anna, she even planned to bring in the redhead’s suggestion and make love to her all night long, but as it seemed, nothing ever went to plan when Elsa was involved.

Shortly, Anna returned to the bedroom, in her hands was a bowl of steaming chicken soup, a glass of water and some pain killers. Elsa took the pills and water and was about to start on the soup when Anna stopped her and held up the spoon. She wanted to thank her sister and apologize again for ruining her birthday but her throat wasn’t really cooperating right now. So instead, she gave her a kind smile and hoped that that would convey everything she wanted to say.

 “Best birthday present ever.” Anna said softly.

Elsa looked at her sister in confusion, “Which one?” She asked, her voice barely allowing her to speak above a whisper.

Anna pulled the cloak back around Elsa’s shoulders after it had begun to slip off again. “You, letting me take care of you.” She said genuinely, love and tenderness sparkled in her eyes as she leaned in to give Elsa her get well gift.

“Achoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wanted to add in the part where Hans gets hit with a snowball at the end and flies into a pile of horse shit, but unfortunately, it just wasn't possible, so Kristoff and Joan got covered in cake instead. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	21. Making it up to Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut, NSFW

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Making It Up To Anna

* * *

 

The Anderson sisters sat curled up on the couch side by side, Anna snuggled into Elsa’s chest, her arms wrapped around her belly as they watched the end of their movie together.

It had taken Elsa almost a full week to recover from her cold, Anna almost had to force her to stay in bed and rest during the first few days preceding her birthday, the blonde was determined to get up and about and help Anna to clean up after the cake fiasco but the redhead put her foot down, her sister needed rest and with Anna around, there was sure to be a lifetime of fiascos needing to be cleaned up after, she’d get her chance soon enough.

The blonde kept apologising profusely, adamant that she had ruined Anna’s first birthday with her in thirteen years. But the redhead was just as stubborn, she didn’t care about whether the day went to plan or not, she still got to spend it with her sister. She didn’t care for the lavish gifts or extravagant plans, she was just grateful that she had Elsa by her side and she felt like she was giving back to her sister by taking care of her, just like Elsa had done for all those years.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Elsa said for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

“Els, we’ve been through this, you have nothing to make up for. My birthday was the best birthday ever, cold and all.” Anna replied genuinely. “All I wanted was to spend the day with you and that’s what I got. Besides, you’re cute when you’re sick.” She twisted in her seat slightly and kissed a lightly freckled nose.

Elsa folded her arms gave her a disbelieving look. “I highly doubt that.” She said, “all sniffily and blocked up, puffy bloodshot eyes with my hair all a mess. How on earth did you find that cute?”

“It was cute because you’re my older sister and I got to look after you.” Anna replied as she took Elsa’s hands and wrapped them around her body, snuggling back into the warmth of the blonde’s chest. “For all those years you locked yourself away to make sure I was safe, you’re always so strong and tough, I felt useful having to take care of you.”

“None of that sounds cute to me, but I’ll take your word for it.” Elsa replied with a small smile as she held her sister tighter.

“You do that.” Anna replied warmly as she listened to the gentle melody of Elsa’s steady heartbeat.

The movie was a romantic one, an epic love story where the characters had to overcome mountainous hurdles just so they could be together. It felt as though it was almost their own story, playing out on the screen before them. Fighting against Hans, against his judgement and prejudice and everything else he had planned for their future. She knew he wouldn’t stay hidden away for long, that he had something up his sleeve, that sooner or later he would show his hand and the girls would have to fight to stay together.

She would never tell Elsa, but she was afraid of what was coming. She knew the man better than anyone else, knew his true self rather than the proud and caring front he showed the world. She had learnt how he craved the attention, how he wanted the recognition, someone to be proud of him because no one ever was when he was growing up. It had made him into the evil and vindictive the man he was today and she knew what lengths he would go to, to make himself look like the hero.

It was Elsa that she was most fearful for, even though her sister had grown so much in the last few months and had come so far since her days of hiding away, Anna was afraid that if things got bad enough, Elsa would revert back to her past self. Back to self-harm and locked doors, her icy exterior would return, her old mantra of ‘conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show’ would rear its ugly head again and Anna would have to fight to get her back.

She cared not for herself, nor the hell Hans would try and inflict upon her, Anna knew she was strong enough to overcome it, that he was just a pathetic little man, desperately trying to prove himself in the world, trying to make everyone believe that he was their saviour, but in the end, she knew that Hans would fall, that his delusions wouldn’t fool anyone and they’d all see him for the monster he truly was. But Elsa had always lived in fear, fear of her secrets being found out, of being exposed, and what people would think of her weighed heavily on her chest.

* * *

 

Sometime later, when the film had finished, Anna unfurled herself from Elsa’s embrace, stood and took her hands in her own. “Come on, movie is over, time for a shower and then bed.” The redhead paused momentarily as a devilish grin crossed her face. “But, if you still feel like making it up to me, then I might have something in mind.”

Elsa smirked and looked Anna up and down “Oh, really?” She said, “and what will that be, dear sister?”

Anna looked off to the side and bit her lip, “a hot, steamy shower, inspecting each other’s bodies thoroughly, you know, just to make sure we don’t have any rashes or anything. Then maybe instead of sleeping, we can get reacquainted with our little friend from Christmas?” Try as she might, the redhead couldn’t hide her cheeky grin and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Ah.” Breathed the blonde as she stood from the couch and trailed a single finger down Anna’s exposed arm. “I suppose I could get on top of that plan.”

“Don’t be silly.” The redhead replied, “I’m the one who will be on top!” With a wink and a hearty laugh, Anna let go of Elsa’s hand and raced up the stairs.

* * *

 

The moment they were in the shower, the sisters were all over each other, their hands sliding over slick, silky skin, their mouths moving together, tongues dancing as sweat and water rolled down their bodies. Elsa pushed Anna against the cool wall tiles, pinning her hands either side of her head as she sucked and bit at the supple skin along her neck.

Anna moaned softly, her throat had always been a sensitive spot, it made her body tingle, her face flush and now Elsa had moved to nibble on her earlobe and Anna had to desperately grab onto her shoulders before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

One of Elsa’s hands slid down to Anna’s chest, her fingers toying with the skin around her nipple with the lightest of touches. “Elsa, please.” Anna begged breathlessly, all this teasing was making it hard for her to stay upright and patience had never been her strong suit. Elsa chuckled deviously as she lathed a new red mark on Anna’s neck with her tongue. Her hands crept down the redhead’s stomach, smoothing over her hips and skimming through fiery curls, Anna’s breath hitched as Elsa’s fingers came so close to where she needed them most, but her sister, the cruel tease, diverted their route and caressed her thighs instead.

Anna’s legs were already shaking, her heart racing as Elsa lowered herself onto her knees, her head positioned almost directly between the redhead’s legs. She glided her hands up Anna’s body once more, her lips leaving scorching trails across her navel.

Anna was struggling to breathe, she was panting heavily and the heat from the water made her body hypersensitive. Every touch from Elsa set her alight, every nibble, every kiss, made Anna long for her even more.

Elsa bit into the skin where Anna’s leg joined the rest of her body causing the strawberry-blonde’s head to tilt back and her eyes slip shut as she moaned deeply, her hands tangling themselves in her sister’s hair. “Elsa.” She pleaded, unable to open her eyes, she already felt like she was on the edge and her sister had barely touched her.

 _Finally_ , Elsa ceased her teasing, her mouth hitting its destination at long last, her left hand cupping Anna’s breast as her right entered the redhead easily. “Fuck! Elsa!” She cried, the vibrations from the blonde’s responding chuckle made her cling harder still to Elsa’s hair, as her body pulsed from the sheer sensations she was feeling. “Yes! Oh, god, yes!” Anna moaned loudly as Elsa’s lips wrapped around that one spot and sucked which was timed perfectly with the introduction of a third finger.

Anna could feel her high building fast, her body began to tingle, her breathing erratic as a familiar warmth began to pool between her legs before shooting outwards sending liquid fire hurdling through her veins. Anna’s breath caught in her chest as her whole body locked up, her eyes closed tight as her nails dug into Elsa’s scalp.

“Elsa!” She screamed at the height of ecstasy, Elsa held her there for as long as she could, Anna shaking above her before sliding down the tiles and crumpling on the floor. It took the redhead a few minutes to recover enough to speak, “wow” she panted breathlessly, “that was… wow.” Elsa offered her hand to Anna and helped her back up onto shaky legs. “Thanks.” She murmured as she clung to Elsa.

Anna looked up at her sister and kissed her tenderly, she slid her hands up Elsa’s arms, over her chest and began to move down to her breasts when she was stopped. “Uh, uh.” Elsa chided playfully, “this is my gift to you, I don’t want anything in return, just the pleasure of knowing I make you happy.”

“Oh, Elsa.” Anna sighed, her heart fluttering in her chest. “You always make me happy. Waking up next to you each morning makes me the happiest person alive.” She kissed her sister again, her arms wrapping around her slim waist as she rested her head on Elsa’s shoulder. “I love you.” She sighed contently.

“I love you too.” Came Elsa’s instant reply, “I’m going to hop out now, can you stand?” She asked as Anna tested out the strength of her legs whilst holding onto her sister for balance.

“Ah, yeah. I think so.” She laughed lightly as she gingerly let go of her sister, “just give me a minute and I’ll get out too.” Elsa kissed her again before stepping out and leaving Anna to finish her shower alone.

Anna was out just a few minutes later, she could never stay away from Elsa for long, especially when she knew there was a very beautiful and very _naked_ woman waiting for her in the next room. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked into their bedroom. There was Elsa, sitting at their dressing table, brushing out the knots from her still damp hair.

Anna smiled as she strode over to her sister, the blonde always took her breath away, dripping and flushed with messy hair, Elsa still managed to look radiant. The redhead placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head, she then took the brush from Elsa’s hands, placed it back down on the table and began to slowly kiss her way down her slender neck.

“Again?” Elsa asked, her voice one of playful curiosity.

“Do you really need to ask?” Anna gently quipped back. “You should know by now that I can never get enough of you.” She helped pull back Elsa’s stool and took her by the hands, leading her towards the bed.

They stopped just a few steps away, Elsa tugging on Anna’s hand before kissing her passionately. The redhead moaned softly in response, it still amazed her that something so small could get her so worked up so quickly, then again, all she had to do was look at Elsa and she was right there.

Anna ran her hands over the smooth skin above her sister’s towel before giving it a light tug and letting it fall to the ground. It wasn’t long before her own joined Elsa’s on the floor and the blonde was pushing Anna backwards until she fell back on top of the bed.

Elsa wasted no time in ravishing her sister’s body, Anna could feel herself getting closer and closer, Elsa had been quick to learn all of Anna’s favourite spots and was going directly for them. The blonde’s hand slid down Anna’s damp body, her fingers finding their destination with practiced ease, sliding through slick flesh, fluttering and twisting until Anna was arching, her back lifting off the mattress.

Elsa’s lips followed quickly, and Anna knew she was mere moments away from her high. Usually, Elsa would get her to this point, bring her right to the edge and then either back off or stop completely until Anna was begging for her to touch her again. As much as it frustrated the redhead, they both knew that the teasing would only give her a much bigger finish, it had taken a bit of practice and learning on Elsa’s part, to be able to read the signs that Anna gave her, to know when she was approaching her completion and just how close she was. Sometimes Anna was too far gone and would almost miss her ending, sometimes it would be so explosive that her legs would turn to jelly for hours after, and on occasion (much less often now,) Elsa would tease her too much and the redhead would become over-sensitive and they’d have to stop completely. None of this bothered the Anna however, this was not about the high or the sex in itself, no, it was about being closer to Elsa, being intimate both physically and emotionally.

There was something about being with another person in this way, at her most vulnerable, that made it all the more special. It didn’t matter whether either of them came, or whether they had sex at all, it was all about that emotional connection, learning, loving, holding and touching. To have the person you love the most, come completely undone at your touch was an amazing feeling, one that Anna lived for, it was like this _need_ , a need to bring Elsa pleasure, to see her experiencing the pure ecstasy that only _Anna_ could bring her.

This time, Elsa didn’t seem to want to tease, Anna was getting louder as she got closer and it only egged Elsa on. Her fingers worked faster, her tongue flicking in quicker strokes. Anna’s hands automatically tangled themselves in starlight-coloured locks, fisting chunks of it as she came undone around Elsa.

It didn’t take long for the redhead to recover, for her breathing to slow and even out. Elsa pecked her way back up Anna’s body and kissed her hard. “Wait here.” She said with a wink and walked over to their closet.

Anna’s body tingled again, she knew what her sister was getting, and the anticipation turned her on again. Sure enough, Elsa reappeared with the strap-on tied securely around her hips, it was their favourite toy to use, it wasn’t a necessity of theirs, but there was no denying its use and how it could bring them both to pleasurable oblivion at precisely the same time.

Anna bit her lip as Elsa crawled back on the bed and laid down on her back, her head resting against the headboard. Anna climbed on top of her sister and got into position. She slowly lowered herself onto the toy and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Her pace started off slow, she was in no hurry and really wanted to take her time to be close to Elsa rather than gallop towards the finish. This was about love and tenderness and closeness and trust, not about how fast or big they could make each other come. It was special, sweet, tender, they were making love, not just having mindless sex, it’s about two people becoming one and to Anna, there was nothing else more romantic.

Elsa’s hands rested on Anna’s hips, guiding her sister’s movements, she would slow Anna down if she wasn’t as close or help her speed up if she was reaching completion herself. Anna had learnt over the last few months that nothing was more important to Elsa, than being able to see Anna, to be able to gaze deeply into her eyes during moments like these, that they spoke volumes when Anna’s voice couldn’t. All those years Elsa had spent locked away, she rarely got to see her sister, not up close anyway, and therefore, Anna figured, that made sight her most important sense. For the redhead however, it was her hearing that mattered most, she never got to hear her sister’s voice, all she ever wanted was a reply from behind that door, any utterance would have given her a lifetime’s worth of joy, it was what she longed for most. Of course, she wanted to be with Elsa, to play with her, to run amok, to get into trouble and do all those things normal siblings did, but bit by bit she willingly gave up each of those wishes in the hopes that Elsa would just talk to her again.

But with the past firmly in the past, Anna was able fully immerse herself in everything that was Elsa. She knew every single little detail about her older sister. The way she smelt, the way her eyes were like windows to her soul, no matter how brave she appeared on the outside, they would always speak the truth. She knew that Elsa liked to sleep on her side, facing Anna so that she was the first thing Elsa saw each morning. She knew that her sister favoured eating chocolate on the right side of her mouth rather than her left, that she internalised a lot and believed that letting her emotions show was a sign of weakness. She knew that Elsa’s left foot was half a size larger than her right and that when she was mad, her eyes would turn to an icy shade of blue. She knew the location of every single freckle and where her birthmark was, she knew what made Elsa smile, what made her laugh, what made her weak at the knees and what made her cry.

Each day Anna learnt something new about the woman that she loved so dearly. Take right now for example, she could see in Elsa’s eyes that she was getting close, hear it in the way she began breathing staccato and then barely drew breath at all, the way her legs began to shake and her fingernails dug into Anna’s hips, the way her movements became less fluid and more instinctual. It was in that very last second that Anna learnt that just as Elsa’s orgasm washes over her, there is a burst of almost light behind those deep blue irises, one that would have been very easy to miss had she not been so focused on them, one that happened for no more than a mere split second before Elsa’s body went tense, her breathing stopped completely and she cried Anna’s name into the night.

That last moment, Elsa calling out Anna’s name, was like pure bliss to the redhead, to hear Elsa call to her when she was the most vulnerable, completely lost to everything but Anna’s touch, at her most instinctual and primal and yet, it was _her_ name Elsa moaned and it was the most magnificent melody she’d ever heard. There was something so special, so magical about being that lost in the person you love, everything around you just melts away until your every sense in honed in on them and only them. the world could come crumbling down around them and Anna wouldn’t even notice.

Anna knew very well at this point, that afterwards Elsa needed to be held, to be as close as physically possible to her sister whilst they come down from their high. That she needs to be able to touch and hold and stoke and kiss and just be absolutely immersed in everything that is Anna until she floats back down to earth.

“I love you.” Elsa whispers in Anna’s ear, her fingers drawing light patterns on the small of Anna’s back, their foreheads pressed together as they fight to slow their breathing. She kissed Anna’s crown softly, “always.” She said.

Such simple words with such a powerful meaning always managed cause such an incredibly strong reaction in the redhead. Anna can feel as her heart squeezes, how the butterflies flutter in her tummy, how she grins like a giddy school girl and feels like she will never be able to love anyone more than she loves Elsa right now. But, each and every day Anna proves herself wrong, each and every day she falls deeper, harder for Elsa, and Anna knows, she _knows_ that she would do anything to protect Elsa, anything, even sacrifice her own life if that meant her sister could live on. She would throw herself in front of a gun, run out in the path of a train, stop a sword with her bare hand if it meant Elsa would continue to breathe.

“I love you even more.” Anna whispers back, her voice softer than the silkiness of Elsa’s skin. “Forever and always.” She looks deeply into Elsa’s eyes and sees tears welling within. Her heart stutters and squeezes in her chest, she’s afraid she’s upset her somehow. “Oh, Elsa.” She says reaching out with the softest of touches to wipe away those tears before they even have a chance to drop. “Did I say something wrong?” She asks, concern clear in her voice.

Her sister gives her a watery smile and pulls her closer. “Heavens no, Anna.” She says with a contented sigh. “No, you said something so perfectly _right_.” Elsa leans in and kisses Anna with such tenderness her heart explodes all over again. “These are happy tears,” she explains when they part moments later, “I feel like I just fell in love with you for the first time all over again. You have no idea just how happy you make me.” A pause. “Forever and always.” She repeats followed by another slow and loving kiss.

“Oh, my, god.” Anna says slowly after a long moment of silence.

“What is it?” Replies a concerned Elsa.

“We left the window open!” Anna pointed to the large window a few metres away from their bed, they’d opened it earlier that afternoon to let the breeze in and completely forgotten to close it before they… went to bed.

The sisters looked at each other with matching wide eyes looks of horror before the pair burst out into a fit of giggles over their oversight. Anna figured it was no big deal, they were up high and it was probably too dark to be seen anyway and she didn’t think her voice travelled _that_ far. Besides, the only time they would be seen up here was if someone was intentionally leering and in this neighbourhood, the possibility seemed low.


	22. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warnings. Hans... need I say more?  
> NSFW  
> Descriptions of rough sex, BDSM and asphyxiation but not the actual act  
> Obsession  
> Control  
> Non con elements but only mentioned  
> Hans being a stereotypical abusive male  
> Demoralising   
> I think I have everything, this is a pretty dark and disgusting chapter, shows Hans's true colours, so sorry, not sorry lol.

Chapter Twenty-Two:   
Evidence

* * *

 

It was growing dark as Hans drove to the Anderson house. He wanted to park closer to their house this time and so waited for the cover of nightfall to reduce the risk of him being caught. He needed to have better quality photos so there would be absolutely no denying who the images were of. Settling back in his seat, he waited, staring at their bedroom window again, they were yet to close the curtains in both the lounge and bedroom. He could see them curled up on the couch together, watching something on the TV screen.

After a while they turned off the TV and made their way upstairs, disappearing from view. Hans’s eyes kept flicking from window to window, trying to catch a glimpse of them or at least an idea of where they had gone. They’d have to reappear at some stage and he was prepared to wait all night if he had to, so what if he had work the next day, he’d just drink a tonne of coffee or call in sick.

It was half an hour later when Elsa finally came back into view. He watched as Elsa sat herself down in the chair in front of her dresser and began to brush her hair. Anna appeared just a few moments later, she walked up behind her sister, placed her hands on Elsa’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. They had obviously just come back from having a shower together, their hair was wet and they had towels wrapped around their bodies. Hans managed to snap a few photos but they weren’t what he needed, to an outsider this could have just been a moment of sisterly affection, not a tender kiss between lovers.

Anna took the brush from Elsa’s hands, placed it down on the dresser and slowly began to kiss her way down her sister’s neck.

 _This is it_! Hans thought, excitement and anticipation flooding his body as he flicked the camera setting over to record. _This is my chance to get some solid evidence on these vile whores_. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe and keep the camera steady as things began to get heated between the sisters.

They were now standing in the middle of their bedroom, their lips locked together, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Anna was the first to make the next move, she gave Elsa’s towel a little tug and Hans watched as it dropped to the ground. He began to feel sickened by what he was watching, firstly because the thought of two women doing _it_ was disgusting to him and then add on the fact they’re _sisters_ , it just made him feel nauseated and unclean, but he had to press on, change his frame of mind, he wasn’t about to watch two sisters get it on, he was gathering evidence against two criminals. In his own mind, Hans was a detective, working to prevent crime and remove perpetrators from the streets.

Now both girls were naked, their towels lay discarded on the floor as Elsa pushed Anna backwards until they fell on the bed together. He watched as their breathing increased, their bodies moving together automatically. Hans couldn’t help but fantasise about it being him on top of Anna, him being the one to kiss her chest and touch her breasts. He could still remember the softness of them, the way they fit in his hands perfectly, the way her nipples rose when he caressed them and how strongly Anna responded to his touch.

Jealousy burned through his body as Elsa’s touch grew as intimate as you could get, her fingers sliding through copper curls before dipping into the space between Anna’s legs, her lips following soon after. White hot anger flowed through his veins as Anna’s face morphed into an expression of extreme pleasure. Her lips parted, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling erratically as sweat dripped down her body. _Hans_ should be the one to make Anna feel that way, it should be _his_ fingers working within her, it should be _him_ tasting her sweat on his tongue, making her moan and squirm and scream his name as she came.

Anna’s moment of bliss arrived quickly, this obviously wasn’t their first time, Elsa looked like she knew what she was doing and how to bring Anna to her high the quickest. It didn’t take long for the redheaded girl to recover but instead of going to bed like Hans expected, Elsa kissed Anna passionately before slipping off the bed and disappearing momentarily. Anna looked flushed, her cheeks pink and her bangs were plastered to her forehead. She sat up a little and bit her lip seductively before crooking a finger and making a ‘come hither’ motion.

When Elsa came back into view just moments later, Hans had to fight to stop himself from vomiting at what he saw, or rather, what Elsa was _wearing_. So, it seemed that Anna liked to be fucked by a man then? So why was she with Elsa? Why would she settle for something fake when _he_ could have given her the real deal? Hans wanted to storm in right then and there and show those pathetic dykes what it was like to be fucked by a real man, how it felt to have his power and strength slamming into them over and over. He wasn’t one for all of this tender and sweet and mushy crap, sex to him was all about asserting his dominance, about the woman submitting to him, serving him, praising him, making sure his needs were met before hers.

He liked it rough, tying his woman up, gagging them so they couldn’t protest, punishing her if she did something wrong. A woman’s sole purpose was to serve her man, to treat him like a king and be available at his beck and call. At least his father had taught him one valuable life lesson.

He watched as Elsa lay down on the bed and Anna climbed on top of her, lowering herself onto the fake appendage as she began to ride her languidly. Elsa’s face was now blocked from view which only helped Hans imagine himself beneath her, his manhood driving deep within her, his hands around her neck so that she knew that even though she was on top, he would always be in control.

Elsa’s held onto her sister’s hips, guiding her movements as their pace quickened. Anna leant forward so her hands rested either side of Elsa’s face, her petite breasts bouncing in front of her sister’s eyes. Hans just wished they’d hurry up and finish, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, watching Anna and imagining himself beneath her was turning him on and he needed to do something about it. He wanted to race home, get changed, go out to a club and find a slutty little redhead to bring home with him, although, all that seemed like a huge amount of effort for such little reward, perhaps he’d just get a callgirl instead.

The sister’s big finish finally came, Anna sat upright, her back arched, her hands tangling in her hair as her whole body shook before she collapsed bodily on top of her sister. _I did it_! Hans thought with glee. The proof he needed to expose their dirty little secret, he’d finally got it and now all he had to do was take this to the authorities and the sisters would be spending their nights cold and alone whilst they were left to rot behind bars. They’d never be together again, Hans would plead Anna’s innocence, say that she was mentally unstable, brainwashed by her sick sister, she didn’t know what she was doing. Maybe Elsa had threatened her, maybe Anna never had a choice, it was either succumb to the blonde’s demands or give up her own life. He couldn’t see Anna faring well behind bars, she was too nice, too sweet and caring, everyone would just walk all over her. But Elsa on the other hand, well, he could see her making one fine prison bitch.

Hans stopped recording, carefully placed the camera down on the passenger seat beside him, put the car into gear and sped all the way home.

He couldn’t believe it, he’d done it, he’d actually done it. His plan had finally worked and now he had the evidence he needed.

But somehow it wasn’t as satisfying as he had expected. The sisters hadn’t known that he was recording them, they didn’t know he was there, it all felt a little anticlimactic to him. Sure, he could go straight to the authorities first thing the next morning and the girls would be arrested immediately but where was the fun in that? Was he really ready to give up his little game?

The moment he was inside, Hans raced to his laptop, removed the memory card from his camera and uploaded the content. He flicked through the array of photos until he came to the incriminating video. Rubbing his hands together, he sat back and watched the images flitter across the screen. He had to make sure he got it all, that the picture was clear enough to ensure there could be no mistaking who it was.

Hans smiled wickedly, this was perfect. The video was slightly grainy due to the distance and him needing to zoom in, but there could be no question about the subjects’ identities. Elsa and Anna could be seen quite clearly on the screen, their hands touching and groping each other, their mouths locked and tongues tasting. He inserted a blank disk into the drive and burnt the video onto it. He watched as the icon swirled around and the laptop whirred in his lap, it was working, this was going to be their undoing.

No longer would the sisters feel safe in their own home, no longer would they feel the freedom they once had. From the moment they watched this disk, they would be on edge, always looking over their shoulders, always worried about what they were doing and who was watching. Hans would make sure that there were no safe places anymore.

Within minutes the movie was ready, he grinned maliciously as he imagined the endless extent of damage he could do with this film alone. He could hand it straight over to police, or torment the sisters and send it to them with another threatening note attached, he could upload it online, watch it go viral and the sisters expose themselves for all the world to see.

The potentials were limitless.

But, did he really want to show his hand right now? Did he want to give away his best piece of evidence, of blackmail straight away, or should he toy with them some more? Let their anxiety build up, maybe send the sisters a still of them from the video, warning them that he had more, then he could sit back and watch as they crumble around him.

Maybe, maybe if he played his cards right he could avoid going to the authorities altogether. If he threatened them enough, warned them that he would hand in the video to police, maybe they’d bow down to him and give him what he wants. Anna.

Elsa was always protecting her little sister, everything she did was to ensure Anna was safe, Hans knew that if push came to shove, she’d do that again. She’d give up the one she loves to ensure her sister’s safety, she’d deal with the pain of losing her if it meant that she could save her.

Hans sat back in his chair, his hands stroking his chin as he devised his new plan. Yes, he would toy with them some more, send them an image of the sisters in the throes of passion, warn them that he has more and that they’ll never escape him. Then he’ll wait, bide his time, make them fearful, anxious and then he’ll send the video. He’ll tell them that if Anna doesn’t leave Elsa and return to his side, that he _will_ go to the police and they _will_ end up in jail. There was no escape for the sisters, nowhere to run or hide, he would be there, watching, waiting, planning his next move.

He _will_ bring them down.

* * *

 

Hans slept exceptionally well that night, his confidence booming as he downed drink after drink at his local club, a pretty little redhead, drunk and vulnerable sat in his lap, her arm hooked around his neck as she practically hung off him to keep herself upright. He’d put on all his charms that night and had received the ultimate payoff. The little slut was so desperate for his affection she was almost begging for him to take her home.

He’d had so much fun with her, took her in every position, his steel handcuffs chained her to the bed whilst he drove his manhood into the bitch with wild abandon. It seemed she liked it rough, she begged and pleaded for him to fuck her harder, to spank her, he even got to use his whip on her.

The girl had absolutely worshipped him, treated him like a king, she’d been down on her knees, serving him, her mouth around his cock as rammed it into her. She even let him choke her as she lay there gagged, blindfolded and bound, she pretended to protest, but he knew, Hans could see how much she loved it when he brought her to the brink of unconsciousness, her head might have shook ‘no’, but her whimpers pleaded for more.

Once Hans was spent, and the girl was covered from head to toe in big red welts, his fingerprints marring every inch her skin, his seed staining her clothes and hair, he sent her on her way. There was nothing he hated more than a little pussy hanging around once the deed was done. He didn’t want to cuddle, that shit was for those insecure in their manhood and Hans was anything but.

He had taken a quick shower and jumped straight back into bed, he wanted to wake early the next morning to deliver his next present to those incestuous whores, remind them who was in charge and that he was coming for them, come hell or high water, Hans would get what he wanted.

So, Hans was up at the crack of dawn, he had picked the perfect image of the sisters together and had included a note warning them that he had more and that he was coming for them. He had no intention on revealing what his endgame was just yet, he wanted to wreak havoc on their lives a little more first, maybe if he pushed far enough, poor, pathetic little Elsa would finally end her own life and Anna would run to him for comfort.

The thought of that prospect was thrilling for the redhead. As he dressed himself for work he envisioned all the different ways Elsa could kill herself, he could see her blood spilled across the floor, splatters and droplets dripping down the walls, her head a mangled mess from the bullet lodged in her skull. Or perhaps she’d slit her wrists, giving herself a slow and painful death as she bled out in her pristine white bath, the tub filling with her own blood, staining the porcelain, Anna’s scream reverberating off the walls as she found the body.

The sun had barely begun to rise as Hans made his way through the sleepy streets, the trip was a short one, the traffic almost non-existent as he pulled up opposite the Anderson house. Stealthily he crept up their driveway, the photo with its note in his hand as he arrived at their door. He pushed the thin piece of paper through the small crack beneath it knocking loudly and legging it back to his car.

He had just shut the door and ducked down when he saw Elsa's head peer through the blinds in their bedroom, Anna sleeping soundly in their bed behind her. With his heart beating wildly against his chest, Hans lay in wait as the seconds ticked by. Soon, their front door opened just enough for the blonde to stick her head out, his threat clenched in her fist, her skin a paler shade of grey as she wore an expression of pure horror.

Hans smiled maliciously as she looked his way, he wanted her to see him, to know exactly who was after them, to show that he wasn't afraid of getting caught, he knew he had the upper hand. Her eyes almost popped right out of her skull as they locked on his, Hans threw Elsa one last smirk before revving his engine and drove off, sending his car screaming down the street.


	23. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice big chapter, a little angst, a bit of fluff and only mentions of Hans. Don't worry guys, he will get what's coming to him, trust me. The next chapter will be out soon, I'm currently working on four separate chapters at various points in this story (my current mood dictates which one I'm writing lol), the ending is written (has been since chapter 4), epilogue in the works as well as two very dark chapters... things are really ramping up guys!!

Chapter Twenty-Three:   
Conceal, Don’t Feel

* * *

 

The cool tiles bit into Elsa’s knees as she clutched the toilet bowl, her head bowed as she heaved violently. On the floor next to her lay an image of her and Anna from the previous night, completely naked, Anna sitting upright in Elsa’s lap during her big finish, Elsa’s hands clasped on her sister’s hips. Her whole body shook from shock as icy-cold hands clawed at her stomach.

What the fuck had they done? Why didn’t they just close the blinds? Their stupidity had now put them both in a very vulnerable position and Anna was in imminent danger. They knew Hans was after them, yet they allowed themselves to get so caught up in each other that they forgot something as simple as shutting the curtains, and now he had photos of the sisters being _very_ intimate with each other.

Dread and fear clouded her mind as her head spun and insides churned. She felt so sick, so helpless, what were they going to do? What was Hans going to do with the images? Should they run? Create new identities and live a life in secret?

No. Hans would find them, he would hunt them until he caught them and then they’d be back in this same position. She needed to keep Anna safe first and foremost, her sister would always be her number one priority. But how could she do that would someone as vindictive and motivated as Hans on their tails?

After rinsing her mouth and gargling a week’s worth of mouthwash, Elsa stood on shaky legs, her knees knocking together as she picked up the crumpled photo and stumbled down the stairs. Anger bubbled within her as she tried to calm herself down. She paced about the kitchen, her mind reeling, Hans’s evil grin flashing in front of her eyes as she swallowed down the bile that crept up her throat.

Overcome with emotion, the blonde screamed in anger before falling to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. Tears streamed down her face as she drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her body, the photo still clutched in her hand.

“Elsa!” Anna’s panicked voice travelled down the stairs as she called out to her sister.

Elsa tried to respond, she tried to call out to Anna but her voice just wouldn’t work, it just ended up coming out as a sob instead. She could hear her sister’s footsteps pounding as she raced down the steps and Elsa made a split-second decision to hide the latest threat from Anna, she needed to keep her safe. She hurriedly stashed the image in her bra as took a few deep breaths to try and steady herself.

“Elsa!” Anna spotted her sister huddled up in the corner, tears streaming down her face, her clothes rumpled. “Oh, my god Els, what happened?” She asked rushing to Elsa’s side, her arms wrapping around her sister’s neck.

“I- I fell over.” She lied, she hated the thought of deceiving Anna, it went against everything she believed in, all her morals, but she was doing it to protect her, this was coming from a place of love, to keep Anna safe no matter the cost to herself.

“Oh, Elsa, are you hurt?” The copper-haired girl crooned as she stroked snow-white hair.

“I t-tripped and h-hit my knees, but I’m okay.” She managed to choke out through her sobbing breaths.

Anna bent her neck and tenderly kissed Elsa’s mock injury. “There, all better.” She said with a smile before standing and holding out her hand to help her sister to her feet.

“Thanks.” Elsa muttered wiping tears from her face, her breath hitching every now and then.

“Are sure you’re okay? Do you need me to take you to get it looked at?” Anna was looking at her with such concern, she was always so kind and caring, it made Elsa want to cry all over again.

“I’m fine, probably just a bruise.” She shot Anna what she hoped was a convincing smile and brushed herself off. “I’m going to hop in the shower, be back soon.” She kissed the top of Anna’s head and headed upstairs leaving the slightly bemused redhead alone in the kitchen.

As soon as she was immersed in the scolding hot water, Elsa let the tears fall once more. Fear coursed through her veins as she sobbed silently into her hands. She needed to figure out what she was going to do, predict Hans’s next move so she could make her own. She had to keep Anna from finding out, she didn’t want her to worry, she didn’t want to see that bright light that seemed to glow from within her sister to dim or dull, her own happiness relied on it burning fiercely.

“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show.” She murmured to herself, oh how she thought the days of reciting that mantra were over, it seemed she’d never be truly free of it. “Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel. Don’t feel!” Elsa repeated over and over until her tears stopped and her breathing calmed again. A thought came to her in a brief moment of clarity, an escape route to their problem that might just save Anna from Hans. It wasn’t going to be easy, in fact, it was going to be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do, but she would do it, if she had to, as a very last resort and _only_ to protect the love of her life.

* * *

 

The days went by with Hans’s threat looming over Elsa’s head. She tried to act normal, tried to carry on, forget about it and most of all, keep Anna from finding out. It was difficult, first of all because she was lying to the one person she should always be truthful with, and secondly, because the image and Hans’s words kept jumping to the forefront of her mind. She had torn the photo up into tiny pieces and flushed it down the toilet, watched as they swirled around and eventually got sucked down the pipes.

Anna seemed to have noticed a difference in her sister, Elsa was jumpy, on edge and often disengaged. She’d burnt dinner the night before, staring blankly at a boring patch of wall, her eyes glazed and unfocussed as she held the spatula in her hand, the fish blackening in the pan.

“Elsa!” Anna’s voice had broken her out of her trance, but the meal was well and truly ruined.

“What?” She’d replied, dazed and confused. She looked down at the pan, the fish stuck to the metal, the vegetables that had been roasting in the oven were nothing more than shrivelled up pieces of rubber and the sauce… well, she’d forgotten what it was supposed to be but she was sure it wasn’t meant to be black. “Oh, shit.” Elsa grumbled. “Sorry Anna. Um, just get takeaway, I’m not hungry.” She mumbled slowly, her brain still slow to catch up as her mind fixated on other things. She trudged upstairs with Anna calling her name behind her, and flopped into bed, wrapping the doona around her like a giant burrito.

Anna had followed her sister into the bedroom once all the appliances were off and the risk of a fire had been snuffed out. She’d asked Elsa what was wrong, over and over the question came and each time the blonde denied that she was upset, just tired, feeling unwell, she’d be okay. Anna clearly didn’t believe her but seemed to resign herself to the fact that she wasn’t getting any answers in that moment and left Elsa to wallow in bed alone.

* * *

 

A few weeks later Anna had had enough. Elsa clearly wasn’t herself and the redhead was determined to get to the bottom of it. With her fierce stubbornness and resolve to get the truth out of her sister, Anna strode up to their bedroom, ready to interrogate the blonde.

Elsa was sat in her small desk chair, a familiar book clenched in her hands, its pages worn and yellowed, her head buried in the text as silent tears slid down her face. “Elsa,” Anna said softly. “What’s wrong? You’ve not been yourself for weeks now and I’m really worried about you. Talk to me, please.” She tried to keep the hurt from her voice, tried to remain neutral and supportive, she didn’t want her sister clamming up on her now.

“It’s nothing.” She muttered quietly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Really, just a sad bit in my book.”

Anna wasn’t convinced and peered over her sister’s shoulder to see what she was reading. “Ah.” She started, “Yes, well, I can see how Gryffindor _winning_ the Quidditch Cup could be absolutely devastating for you.” Anna deadpanned, her words dripping with sarcasm. Fed up and tired of this old song and dance, she snatched the novel from Elsa’s hands and threw it on the bed behind her. “Right.” She said sternly, her back ridged, her arms folded across her chest as she glared down at Elsa. “I know you’re lying to me, I know something has been upsetting you for weeks now and that you’ve been avoiding me. So, enough is enough, spill it sister.” She waited until Elsa sighed, looked back up at her and took a shaky breath.

“I’m fine, Anna. I’m not avoiding you and nothing is upsetting me. I’m just tired and PMS, that’s all.” She denied unable to meet the redhead’s eyes.

“Bullshit!” Anna spat, her voice rising a few octaves as she threw her hands up and then let them fall, slapping her thighs on the way down. “Stop lying to me!” She yelled, “you had your period a week ago, you’ve barely touched me in the last fortnight and you’re spending all your time shut up in this room again. So, don’t you _dare_ fucking tell me that there’s nothing wrong. Don’t you _dare_ tell me that you’re okay or sick or tired or any other cock and bull excuse you can come up with! You’re hiding something from me and it hurts! It hurts _so much_ , why can’t you just be honest with me?!” Anna could feel her whole body trembling as she tried to keep herself together, she was on the brink of tears, she could feel them stinging as they welled in her eyes.

“Enough Anna.” Elsa growled. “I’m not trying to hurt you! I’m trying to protect you!” The blonde growled back through gritted teeth as she rose to her feet, her face red as she made to storm away from her sister.

Anna grabbed Elsa’s wrist, spun her around and pointed her finger right in her face. “Protect me? Protect me from what Elsa?! What is going on? What are you hiding from me!” She paused for a moment, breathing through her nose, the air came out shakily in rapid puffs as the hand that remained wrapped around Elsa’s wrist loosened its grip slightly. “Don’t- don’t you love me anymore? Is- is that what this is? Is that why you won’t touch me anymore, is that why we haven’t had sex weeks?” Anna’s voice cracked and wavered as those tears fell from her eyes, dropping from her chin, her legs stumbling back a few paces upon her revelation.

Elsa’s expression morphed into one of horror before she pulled Anna into her chest and held her tight. “No.” She mumbled barely above a whisper, her mouth pressed firmly against Anna’s forehead. “God no, Anna. I could never stop loving you. I love you so, so much, please don’t ever think otherwise, I will love you until my dying breath.” Hot wet tears splattered on Anna’s head as Elsa quivered against her sister.

“Then tell me, why are you hiding this from me? Whatever it is we can handle it, we’re weaker when we’re apart but we’re strongest when we’re together, _please_ don’t shut me out again. You promised.” Anna pleaded, her fingers fiddling with the necklace Elsa had given her for Christmas, her voice strained and broken.

“I can’t Anna.” The blonde stated sternly as she unfurled herself from their embrace. “I just… can’t.” Elsa’s head drooped as she made to move again, run from Anna, escape her questions, hold onto her secret.

Anna remained in place as if her feet were stuck to the floorboards. She couldn’t believe it, Elsa was running again, scared and locking her sister out. White hot anger pulsed under skin, her sister had promised never to shut her out again and yet, that was exactly what she was doing. It took her too long to come to her senses and by the time Anna managed to move and take off after her sister, Elsa was already in the kitchen, facing the window, her knuckles white as she gripped the countertop.

“Elsa Idunn Anderson! You turn around and tell me the fucking truth right now or I swear I’m walking out!” Anna threatened as screamed at her sister’s back. “You promised me you wouldn’t shut me out, you promised no more secrets and you promised you’d never lock yourself away again! Just talk to me!” Her hands clenched into fits by her side, her body shaking from the rage pulsing through her.

“Anna, please, just trust me okay. I’m doing this to protect you.” Elsa said, her voice painfully measured as she stayed where she was, refusing to look at her sister.

“How the fuck am I meant to trust you when you keep things from me! And what about me? You obviously don’t trust me if you feel the need to hide it from me!” Anna’s vision turned red, she was barely aware of what she was saying right now, she was just so furious with Elsa that she couldn’t contain it any longer. Her sister was still just standing there, with her back to Anna, her eyes trained on the counter under her hands. The redhead’s anger hit an all-time high, Elsa’s favourite mug sat on the bench to her side. Without a second thought Anna picked it up and lobbed it towards her sister. The sound of china smashing reverberated off the walls, “LOOK AT ME!” Anna screamed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she was blinded by rage.

Elsa spun on the spot, her eyes wide with terror, her nostrils flared, the mug had barely missed her head. “It’s Hans! Okay! Hans saw us the last time we had sex!” Elsa cried, she looked hurt and angry as she spat her words like poison. “He took a photo through the window and threatened us saying he has more! That’s why I haven’t touched you! That’s why I’ve been distant! That’s what I’ve been hiding from you, because I’m scared! I’m scared he’ll be out there again, I’m scared he’ll show it to someone, and I’m terrified that he’ll hurt you!” Elsa was panting, the fear etched in her eyes, she looked broken again. “I’m so scared Anna, I’m so scared.” Her voice broke as she fell to her knees, a fresh wave of tears tumbled down her face, falling on the wooden floor.

Anna froze, shock taking over, pinning her in place. She gaped at Elsa, crumpled on the ground, her mind reeling as she tried to process the information. “HE DID WHAT?!”

“He caught us and now, now he has proof.” Elsa’s eyes were red and puffy, her face blotchy, the expression she wore was one of undeniable defeat.

The redhead’s heart shattered, her anger and resentment instantly disappeared as she came to her senses and raced to Elsa’s side, scooping her up in her arms, holding her close to her chest. She couldn’t believe it, how low that monster had sunk, what was he expecting to gain from this? Was he really that miserable that he wanted to tear their happiness apart, to sabotage their relationship? Was he that bitter and spiteful? Did his grudge go that far that he wanted to bring the girls a lifetime of pain? Was this all just because she left him? Because she wouldn’t sleep with him? Anna didn’t know what to say, she felt numb, dumbfounded, her brain felt sluggish as if she’d been struck in the head with ice. “When- when did this happen?” She finally asked, still working to gather her thoughts.

“The day after he… he… saw us. There was a knock at the door, you were still asleep. I couldn’t see anyone so I went downstairs and he had pushed the photo under the crack, on the back he wrote ‘this is just one of many’ and ‘I’m coming for you’. I- I looked outside and there he was, sitting in his car, looking so smug, so proud of himself. He terrified me Anna!” Elsa began to tremble again, her voice shook as she clung to Anna, sobbing into her chest. “I was so scared that I threw up and then I came back down here and I just lost it, I screamed and then you came down and you found me and I- I just had to protect you. Keep it from you to keep you safe. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Anna simply held her sister close as she rocked her back and forth, she was struggling to comprehend everything she’d just heard. She couldn’t believe Elsa had kept it to herself for this long and hadn’t just completely broken down. There was a question on the tip of her tongue, one that she both wanted and dreaded the answer to, but it was already eating away at her and she knew that it would until she found out. So, she asked. “What- what was the picture of exactly? What I mean is, were you able to tell it was us?”

“Yes Anna, there was no mistaking who it was in that photo.” Elsa replied dejectedly, her head resting over her sister’s heart. “It was… well… when I was…” She took a deep breath and sighed, “let’s just say it was during your big finish, my hands were on you, you could see both our faces and… what I had strapped to me. Even blind Freddy would have been able to tell who it was and what we were doing.”

“Oh.” Anna wasn’t sure what else to say, what to think, how to feel. She was shocked, outraged, disgusted and humiliated all at once and she hadn’t even seen the photo herself, she could only imagine what her sister was feeling. She held the blonde even tighter, “I’m sorry.” She whispered, her voice didn’t seem capable of anything more, “I had no idea.”

Elsa just shook her head silently as she continued to cry in her sister’s arms. Neither of them knowing quite what to say or do, but being in each other’s arms felt like the right place to be.

* * *

 

It was some time later that they found themselves seated on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate grasped in their hands as they snuggled up side by side, Anna leaning on Elsa, both sisters lost deep in thought.

“What do we do now?” Anna wondered aloud. “I mean, it’s not like we can go to the cops. Hans has the upper hand, if we report him for harassment then he just has to show them the photos and we’re toast. But if we ignore him he’s just going to get worse.” Anna sighed as she slumped a little more into Elsa’s embrace. “What, what if we leave Arendelle? What if we run under the cover of darkness and find somewhere to hide until this all blows over?” The thought of leaving her house, the only place she’d ever been able to call home, their hearth filled with so many memories, was absolutely devastating to Anna, but she really had no other ideas and they couldn’t keep living on like this.

“I thought about that too, but it won’t work.” Elsa explained as she placed her mug down on the coffee table in front of them and began to softly stroke Anna’s hair. “You know Hans better than I do, do you really think he’d just give up because we’ve suddenly disappeared? Do you think he’s the type of person to just let it go and move on?”

“No.” Anna sighed in defeat, “of course he wouldn’t, he has this vendetta against me, against us, it would only add fuel to the fire, he’d probably enjoy the thrill of hunting us down.” Following her sister’s actions, Anna placed her mug down and turned to face Elsa. “But then, what do we do? He has us cornered, trapped, we have no way out.” If Anna thought she was scared before, it was nothing compared to the blinding fear she felt now. No matter how she looked at it, she couldn’t see this ending well for them. “What do you think he wants from us?”

“I think,” Elsa paused and then sighed mournfully, “I think he wants you. I think he’s angry and humiliated because you’re the only girl he couldn’t get to sleep with him and he’s jealous and furious with me because I’m the one who gets to go to bed with you every night. I don’t know what he’s planning and I don’t know how far he will take this, but whatever happens, we need to be ready to fight. If the police come knocking on our door, we deny everything, we tell them that we’re not related and have no idea what Hans is on about, we tell them that he’s just a vindictive ex who is trying to get revenge. If they don’t believe us, then they can do a DNA test for all I care, that will give us the time to get away if it comes down to that. But I will do everything I my power to protect you, to keep that from happening, we’ll just have to make it up as we go along.”

“This isn’t going to end well is it?” Anna murmured more to herself than Elsa.

“I think we need to be prepared for anything.”

* * *

 

The sisters decided to keep going as they were for the time being as neither of them could figure out a plan to rid themselves of Hans. Elsa was currently out taking a driving lesson and so Anna made plans to catch up with Joan and Kristoff at Pabbie’s. The kind man had given them all a round of free drinks and had reserved a table for them outside. The air was warm as the sun shone down, summer it seemed, was finally on its way.

The threesome sat huddled around the small table, talking in hushed tones as Anna explained everything that had been going on with Hans. She wanted to warn them, to keep them in the loop just in case he came for them next or tried to harass them too. “The thing is,” Anna whispered to her friends, “that Elsa and I don’t have a leg to stand on, if Hans takes this to the police then we’re done for, you guys might accept us and you know that our love is true, but in the eyes of the law, what we’re doing is illegal and we could go to prison.”

“No!” Cried Joan as she stood from her chair, her hands slamming down on the wooden tabletop.

“Shh!” Anna hushed, motioning for Joan to quiet down, she didn’t want to draw attention to them.

“Sorry.” She said as she sat back down, her voice a hissing whisper as she clenched her hands together in a fist. “I can’t let that happen, I _won’t_ let that happen! Kristoff and I will stand up in court and defend you if it comes to that, there’s no way in hell that I’ll sit back and watch two people I care about, be left to rot in jail all because they fell in love. I won’t stand for it.”

“Joan, I appreciate your loyalty, really I do, but it doesn’t matter how innocent or how pure our intentions were, we still broke the law and we have no way out. Elsa and I are sisters, all the cops have to do is take one look at our birth records or do a DNA test and our secret is out, we have no defence.” God, saying it out loud to her friends made her realise just how much trouble they were in, how bleak their future looked and how helpless they’d become. Hans had snared them in his trap and now they were stuck, it was either wait for the monster to return or sacrifice everything they had by going to the cops first. Maybe, just maybe, they’d be let off with a lighter sentence if they turned themselves in before Hans had the chance, but that wasn’t something she even wanted to consider unless they had no other choice.

“So, what are you guys gonna do?” Kristoff asked looking at Anna with concern as he wrapped his arm around Joan to comfort her.

“There’s nothing we can do yet. We’ve been caught in Hans’s web, we’re just the poor helpless flies awaiting the spider’s return. If, and only if it comes down to it, we plan to leave, we’ll run, go into hiding and just hope no one finds us. There’s nothing else we can do.” She said dejectedly. They really didn’t have any other options. “We’re preparing now, just in case, Elsa is out getting her licence, I’m looking for a job, we’ve packed an emergency bag, just in case we need to leave in a hurry.” Anna looked between her two best friends, they wore matching expressions of shock and disbelief. Joan had tears in her eyes and kept shaking her head, Kristoff had paused mid-sip and was just staring at her with his mug raised to his lips. “Guys, I know this is scary and I don’t want to lose either of you, but we may have no other choice. If it comes to that, then I ask that you don’t come looking for us, you can’t try and contact us, we can’t risk blowing our cover.”

Joan broke down and started sobbing into her hands, Kristoff pulled her into his chest, his broad hands stroking her back soothingly. “We won’t let it come to that, I will stop Hans before it gets to that point. Fuck the consequences.” Kristoff said with fierce determination. “But I still want to help you anyway I can, Anna, Grand Pabbie is looking for a casual worker, he needs someone to bust the tables and man the till, I’m sure that he’ll give you the job if I put your name forward. As for the driving lessons, save your money, I’ll teach both you and Elsa, I don’t expect anything out of it, just don’t crash my car.” He joked and ruffled Anna’s hair.

Anna felt her heart warm and the tightness of her chest release a little as she beamed at her burly friend. Kristoff, despite looking all big and tough on the outside, was just a squishy teddy bear deep down. “Thanks Kristoff. I’ll take you up on the offer of the job – if Pabbie wants me that is – and both Elsa and I would love to have lessons with you. Just promise me you won’t go looking for trouble, if we go down, I don’t want to risk bringing you guys down with us, okay? The less people involved the better.” Anna smiled kindly at him and then chucked and smirked a little. “Although… I would pay good money to see someone give him a good kick in the nuts, wipe that smug little smile right off his sideburn stained face.”

* * *

 

The mood between the trio lightened after Anna’s last comment and they were able to enjoy the rest of their drinks. Pabbie took Anna under his wing and gave her three afternoon shifts per week, the money wasn’t great, but every little bit was going to help them and it would give her a break from the stresses of Hans and put some normality back into her life.

She had arranged with Kristoff to have driving lessons twice a week after he had finished work and Joan had agreed to tutor Elsa whilst Anna was at Pabbie’s. The redhead felt much lighter as she bid her friends farewell at the door, it had been really difficult telling them everything that had been going on, but they needed to know in case the girls did have to suddenly disappear in the dead of night, at least they’d know what happened. Anna wanted nothing more than to take Kristoff up on his offer and seek some sort of vengeance on the redheaded creep, seeing his face white, his eyes glassy, his head lolling to the side and blood spilling from his mutilated corpse was a very appealing image to Anna, but that would only make things worse for them and she didn’t want her friends going to jail for her and her sister.

Elsa was already home by the Anna walked through the door, she placed her keys down and strode straight over to her sister who was sitting on their couch. Instead of taking up the spot next to Elsa, Anna sat straight on her lap, her legs straddling either of her hips. She cupped her face in both hands and kissed the blonde tenderly.

“What was that for?” Elsa asked as Anna pulled away slightly, a grin spreading from ear to ear as she licked her lips, savouring the taste.

“I missed you.” Anna replied simply, “and because I love you and well, just because I can.”

The blonde giggled and sighed, “I missed you too, even though it was only a few hours.” She chuckled softly as she brushed the hair from Anna’s eyes. “I love you more.”

“How was the lesson?” Anna asked as she sat back on Elsa’s thighs a little more so she could see her sister’s face in full.

“Good, actually, it went better than I thought it would, I didn’t crash or break any road rules.” Elsa’s hands rested on Anna’s hips, before gliding up her ribcage, over her shoulders and sliding down her arms until their hands were clasped together in Anna’s lap.

“That’s great Els!”  The redhead leant in and gave her sister another kiss on the lips and one on the nose for good measure. “I’m really proud of you.”

Elsa smiled again and returned the kiss, “how’d it go with Joan and Kristoff?” She asked.

Anna launched into her story, telling Elsa all about her friends’ reactions as well as Pabbie’s job offer and their driving lessons. Her news felt bittersweet however, it was exciting that they were finally able to begin their lives as adults instead of living off the small fortune their parents had left them, but it didn’t give her the same satisfaction it would have if it was done on their own volition. But, as Anna had come to learn over these past months, is that things don’t always go the way you plan, sometimes, you just have to take whatever life throws at you and run with it.

* * *

 

It’s late evening and the sisters are sharing a warm bath together. There are dim candles lighting the room, their flames flickering gently, the perfumed bubbles smell sweetly of roses and lavender and Anna is snuggled up in Elsa’s arms again with her back resting against her sister’s chest. Her head is tilted back, leaning on the blonde’s shoulder, her eyes are closed as she falls into a deeper state of relaxation with Elsa softly combing the very tips of her fingers through her copper hair.

She’s almost lulled into sleep when Elsa whispers softly, “we should do this more often.”

Anna shifts her head a little and peeks through her lidded eyes, “what, take a bath together?” She asks sleepily.

A soft chuckle emanates from within Elsa’s chest, vibrating against Anna’s back as she smiles sweetly at the redhead. “Well yes, we _definitely_ need to have more baths together, but I was actually referring to us spending more quiet time with each other, we’ve been so busy, so caught up in everything that’s happening that I feel like we’ve sort of lost each other along the way.” Elsa bent her neck slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Anna’s forehead. “I mean, we’re always together and spending time in each other’s presence, but we haven’t really had a lot of time to really relax and connect emotionally, not like this anyway. I feel like I’ve missed you even though we’ve barely spent any time apart.”

Anna hummed in agreement, she knew exactly what Elsa was talking about, sure, they were always together but they hadn’t really taken the time to _be together_. She had missed the closeness, the feeling of those oh-so-safe arms holding her tight, the peace and serenity she felt when they took the time to bond with each other, to really connect. It had been months since she had felt this relaxed, this peaceful and calm in her mind, all her worries had drifted away and she was simply enjoying just _being_ with Elsa. “I know what you mean, it feels like we’ve been separated by a wall of glass, able to see each other and talk but not actually spend quality time together. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you, missed us.”

“I’ve missed us too.” Elsa’s voice is so soft and so tender that Anna feels her heart clench a little in response. The gaze into each other’s eyes for a few moments before bringing their lips together. The kiss is sweet and filled with so much hope and warmth and _love_ that they both end up crying a little.

“I love you.” Anna whispers against silky lips.

“And I adore you, my love.”

Anna’s heart flutters as she grins broadly, “wow, it’s been so long since you’ve called me that.” She sighs, relaxing back into the warmth of her sister’s chest.

“Too long.” Elsa agrees regrettably, “it feels like a lifetime ago that I first said those words to you, I still remember how strongly you reacted to them.”

“How strongly I _still_ react.” Anna corrects softly with the most tender of touches to Elsa's cheek.

“Hmm, yes _my love_.” Elsa agrees. “I think back to our first kiss, back to the first time we slept together, back to Christmas and I feel like I’m looking back on someone else’s life, we don’t feel like us anymore, you know? So much has changed, I’ve changed and I feel like I’ve lost myself a little along the way. It’s only now as we’re laying here together and I’m holding you in my arms that I’m starting to remember who we used to be.” She sighed she resumed stroking Anna’s hair. “I don’t want us to be so consumed in everything that’s happening right now that we completely lose each other. I think we need to set aside time as often as we can to really reconnect, read to each other again, enjoy a picnic – even if it is just out the back, go for walks together or I could teach you to play the piano again, just _anything_ to make sure we don’t keep drifting apart.”

* * *

 

Curled up in Elsa’s arms in their large wingback chair, Anna feels like she’s home again. Her sister’s voice is soft as she reads, she’s read this particular book more than enough times that she barely needs to look at each page, the words simply flow from her mouth.

“The walls of the palace were snowdrifts, its windows and doors carved by the winds. It had more than a hundred rooms of drifted snow, and the largest stretched for miles and miles. They were lit by the dazzling northern lights and were vast, lonely, icy cold, brilliant. These rooms had never known fun – not even so much as a little dance for the polar bears, where the storm could rage while the bears went around on their hind legs and practiced fine manners – never a small gathering to play cards with slurping and smacking of lips – never some coffee with the white fox maidens. Empty, enormous, and cold: those where the Snow Queen’s chambers.” Elsa read by heart as Anna held the book open in her lap, her eyes feeling heavy as she fought to keep them open.

She began to drift in and out of consciousness, she didn’t want to fall asleep, she wanted to hear the rest of the story, to stay alert and awake in Elsa’s arms, she didn’t want this moment to end. Her eyes slipped shut again and when the reopened Elsa was almost at the end of the book.

“-But Kai and Gerda kept walking hand in hand, and as they walked they breathed in the lovely spring, the flowers and green leaves. The church bells were ringing, and the two of them recognised the high steeples in the city where they lived. They walked through the streets till they came to Grandmother’s door, and then they climbed the stairs and went into the garret. Everything stood in the same place as before. The clock said, ‘Tick Tock!’ and its hands spun round. As Gerda and Kai stepped through the door, they realised that they had grown up. The roses from the gutter were blooming, peeping in from the windows, and their small stools were still there. Kai and Gerda sat down on them and held hands; they had forgotten the cold empty realm of the Snow Queen, as if it were a heavy dream. Grandmother sat in the blessed bright sunshine and read aloud from the bible: ‘unless you become like children, you will never enter the kingdom of Heaven.’ Gerda and Kai looked each other in the eye. Now they understood the words of the old hymn: _In the valleys the roses grow, the child of God we’ll come to know._ They sat there, grown up and yet at the same time children – children at heart. And it was summer, warm, glorious summer.”

Anna’s head dropped to her chest just as Elsa finished the story. The book slipped from her slackened grasp and fell to the floor with a muted thump.

There really is no place more comforting, no place warmer or safer than being in Elsa’s arms. 


	24. First Day Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut ahead, NSFW

I also wanted to share a little something I wrote when I was about 12 or so, it's the earliest work of mine I could find. It's not great, but has a lot of meaning to me all the same:

I walk down a dusty street,  
Life slipping away from me  
I step towards the light as i heave a huge sigh...  
I take my last breath as death consumes me  
Tears tumbling down my face,  
I fall to the ground, death had taken a hold of me.   
My life slipped away.   
 

* * *

 

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
First Day Jitters

* * *

 

Butterflies fluttered around Anna’s churning stomach, her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands shook as she finished tying the second braid in her hair. She took another look at herself in the bathroom mirror:           
Hair done – check         
Uniform clean – check              
Skirt straight – check    
Shirt tucked in – check             
Ears clean – check        
Enclosed shoes – check            
Teeth brushed – check              
Big smile, ready to welcome any customers… Anna smiled at herself in the mirror, or at least, she tried to but with her feeling as nervous as she did, it just looked like she had gas. Oh well, she’d work on that one later.

“All ready for your first day I see.” A melodic voice said from the doorway.

Anna jumped a little and sighed. “Physically, yeah. But up here-” She tapped her temple twice, “I’m a wreck, what if I mess up? What if I take down an order wrong or spill something or ramble or burn the food or smash a glass or trip over my own feet? I mean, you know me, I’m a walking disaster!” Anna’s arms flailed around like a mad woman, her eyes wide with panic. “I mean, what if Pabbie doesn’t like me, what if I set the whole place on fire or speak to loudly or accidently break the till or.. or…” She could just see it now, her carrying a tray of drinks and food, stumbling over nothing and sending the whole lot flying into the air before it all comes crashing back down, hot liquid and greasy food landing on the customers, a whole bowl of bolognaise landing directly on top of a grumpy old man’s head. She was going to be fired for sure.

Elsa chuckled from the doorway as she walked over to Anna and stood behind her, placing her hands on two very tense shoulders. She lightly massaged them as she spoke. “Look in the mirror.” She instructed and waited until those teal eyes met hers in the reflection. “Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

“The world’s sexiest goddess?” Anna quipped with a wink.

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Okay, yes I see that,” she agreed, “but that’s just the icing on the cake. Anna, when I see you, I see someone who exudes confidence, someone who is strong and determined. Someone who loves people and will happily chat to anyone. I see a bright and bubbly young woman who makes it her mission to put a smile on everyone’s face. I see the most amazing, kind-hearted girl on this planet, a girl who will put everyone else before herself and will go out of her way to make sure they’re happy. I see a very intelligent woman who isn’t afraid to make mistakes as long as she learns something from them, someone who always picks herself up after she falls and takes everything in her stride. I see you as a hard-working, loyal and dedicated member of society.” Elsa kissed the top of Anna’s forehead and smiled at her lovingly through the mirror. “Pabbie is very lucky to have you on his team.”

Seriously? Was Elsa trying to make her cry right before her first day of work? She had to hand it to the blonde though, her nerves were nowhere to be seen now, and she felt confident and ready to take on the world.

* * *

 

Anna’s first day goes surprisingly well, the first half of her shift is spent shadowing Belle and learning the ropes from her, she mastered the till quickly and busting tables only required her to carry around a large tub to put all the used dishes in to take back to the kitchen. They were then stacked in the dishwasher and she went back out carrying her spray and wipe to clean the tabletops.

She found herself enjoying her work, welcoming the customers, having a quick chat if they weren’t busy, she’d even managed to carry out a tray of drinks without spilling them. She was quickly getting used to the flow of the café and pretty soon, her very first shift was over.

Anna walked home with a new spring in her step, she was missing Elsa terribly and couldn’t wait to tell her all about her day. She was absolutely beaming with pride as she stepped through the front door and the sound that graced her ears made her smile impossibly brighter.

There was a gentle melody of piano keys being caressed, Elsa’s angelic voice in perfect harmony with each note. Anna felt like she had stepped into the scene of some romance film, her heart began to beat in time with the music and she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Very quietly, she tiptoed upstairs, she didn’t want to disturb her sister, it had been so long since she last played and Anna didn’t want it to stop. When she reached the doorway, she paused just before the entrance – still hidden behind the wall – and listened to the song.

Anna figured that this had to be something new that her sister had written, she hadn’t heard it before and Elsa kept pausing every now and then, mumbling under her breath before playing it again with her new changes. The redhead smiled and felt her heart grow as she listened in from her hiding spot, it was a love song which, (from what she could gather) was about two people who fell in love unexpectedly, but they did not believe it would last, how they would hold onto every moment, seize every opportunity they could whilst they had the chance.

It was after Elsa had run through the song again that Anna decided to show herself. “It’s beautiful.” She said softly as she walked over to her sister, placing her hands on Elsa’s shoulders and giving her a light kiss on her crown.

Elsa smiled and tilted her head back until she could capture those lips with her own. “Thank you, I got inspired.”

“Oh?” Anna questioned softly, “inspired by what?” She moved around to sit on the seat next to Elsa, her sister’s eyes gentle and loving as they gazed into her own.

“By you.” Came Elsa’s whispered reply. “By us.” She turned back to the piano, her fingers resting over the keys.

“Play it for me.” Anna requested, her need to hear the song again was almost desperate now that she knew the context.

“It’s a duet, I’ll need you to help me.” Elsa’s eyes sparkled as she passed Anna the sheet music and lyrics she’d composed.

“Elsa.” Anna groaned, “you know I can’t read music.”

“Anna.” Elsa responded with a knowing look directed pointedly towards her sister. “I know you were just outside the door listening in. You’re not as quiet as you think.” She chuckled and kissed the guilty look from Anna’s face. “Just read the lyrics and follow the melody. I’ll take the first verse.”

Anna nodded as the burning heat began to fade from her cheeks.

Elsa positioned her fingers over the ivory keys once more, the dramatic melody filling the room as she began to hum.

“ _Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing, you’re with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me,_

_“Just for this moment,_

_As long as you’re mine_

_I’ve lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It’s over too fast_

_I’ll make every last moment last_

_As long as you’re mine…”_

Elsa turned to Anna and nodded, signalling for her to sing the next verse.

The redhead took a deep breath, cleared her throat and waited for her cue.

_“Maybe I’m brainless_

_Maybe I’m wise_

_But you’ve got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I’m feeling_

_It’s up that I fell”_

Anna’s voice was a little rusty, it had been so long since she’d sung without the radio backing her or the running water from the shower drowning her out, she felt a little self-conscious, she didn’t feel like she was doing the song justice nor was her voice anywhere near the level of her sister’s. But then, Elsa looked at her, with adoration shining her eyes and a smile spreading from ear to ear and suddenly Anna didn’t feel so insecure anymore. 

 

Together they sung the second chorus, their voices harmonising as one.

_“Every moment_

_As long as you’re mine_

_Ill wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_“Say there’s no future_

_For us as a pair_

_“And though, I may know_

_I don’t care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you’re mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I’ll be here, holding you_

_As long as you’re mine_ ”

 

Elsa stopped playing and rested her hands on her thighs, her eyes glinting with mirth as she chewed on her bottom lip in a vain attempt stop the smirk it was curling into.

“What is it?” Anna asked softly, her own hand covering one of Elsa’s.

The blonde turned to face Anna, unable to meet her eyes. “It’s just… for the first time… I feel…” Elsa looked back up to her sister, her eyes dark and dilated, her breaths shallow as her cheeks coloured softly, then at long last she whispered, “ _wicked_.”

Suddenly their lips were crushed together, moving against each other with fervour as they stood and – after a quick glace to make sure the blinds were _definitely_ closed – Anna found herself being pushed up against the wall, her hands tangling in starlight-coloured hair as she reminded herself to breathe.

Elsa pinned Anna’s hands above her head, her mouth moving down her slender neck, nibbling on the flesh as she went. The redhead could feel herself quivering beneath her sister’s touch, her body warming, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn’t hold back her moan as it tore from her throat, her eyes slipping shut as her body thrummed in anticipation.

God, it had been so long, she’d forgotten what Elsa’s touch could do to her, maybe it was because they’d barely kissed over the last few weeks or maybe it was just in this moment, but Anna could feel herself getting worked up a lot faster than she usually would.

Elsa slid her hands down the inside Anna’s arms and along the side of her chest before clasping waist, her fingers slipping beneath her shirt and digging into heated flesh. Anna’s back warped, her head angling back against the wall, as a fire blazed between her legs, begging to be put out. “Oh, Elsa.” She breathed against her sister’s lips when they met hers again. “You have no idea how much I _need_ you right now.”

The blonde groaned, her teeth nipping at Anna’s lips as she pushed her thigh between her sister’s legs. The redhead had to clasp Elsa’s shoulders rapidly as her hips bucked on their own volition, her knees almost buckling beneath her as breaths come out as shallow puffs, breezing over Elsa’s ear. Hands travelled to Anna’s hips, pulling her ever closer, as a look of near desperation settled on Elsa’s face.

She’s teasing again, Anna knows it and usually loves it, but she’s so worked up and so _frustrated_ that her mind is swimming in a haze of arousal and she can barely find the clarity of mind to scold her temptress sister. She does, however, manage to growl low in the back of her throat before twisting around, flipping the tables and pinning Elsa against the wall.

Now she’s the one sucking at supple flesh, it’s her fingers working their way under light fabric and onto searing skin. It’s her leg pressed against Elsa’s core and _Elsa_ is the one fighting to stay on her feet. Anna can see just how turned on her sister is, she sees it in the hooded, dark eyes that are so intense and filled with overwhelming desire. She can feel it in the way she’s practically vibrating against Anna, how she’s barely breathing at all, how her hands have stilled their own exploration of Anna’s sun-kissed skin and how a deep flush is creeping over her extremities.

“ _Anna_.” Her voice is practically begging now, there’s so much _need_ and _want_ in it that Anna feels a sudden burst of heat shoot through her own body.

“ _Elsa_.” She responds in kind, her patience slipping as her hands begin to travel higher beneath Elsa’s shirt. She skims her fingers ever-so softly over each rib before tracing the outline of her lacey bra.

“Anna, Anna _please_.” And _now_ Elsa _is_ begging, her hips bucking, her chest rising and falling erratically as those hands continue their torturous teasing. “Anna, I _need_ you. Touch me, _please_!”

Anna’s retort about it being Elsa’s own fault that she’s so wound up, was right on the tip of her tongue, but she thankfully swallowed it down before it could spill out. She didn’t think reminding the blonde about why she shut herself off from Anna was the best thing to do right now. So, instead she chucked wickedly against Elsa’s throat, her hands finally coming to rest over the thin fabric of Elsa’s bra before flicking her thumbs over two straining nipples.

The older girl arched into the touch, a moan spilling from her lips as her eyes slipped shut. “Oh god, Anna!” Elsa breathed against copper hair. “Fuck, don’t stop.” She pleaded.

Anna nipped at a snowy earlobe, earning her a hoarse grunt in response. She removed one of her hands from Elsa’s chest and slid it down her toned abdomen, the muscles rippling beneath her touch. With one hand Anna undid the button on Elsa’s jeans and pulled the zip down, her fingers wriggling under the tight denim and silk of her panties.

Elsa’s breath held until Anna’s fingers dipped into that dripping wet heat before sliding back up to swirl around her hardened nub. The blonde moaned gutturally, her knees locking before they could give way as Anna continued to suck on her ear. The redhead moved her fingers back down again, this time entering her sister with two. Elsa’s hips bucked wildly, her face flushed and sweaty as she panted into the crook of Anna’s neck. “ _Yes_.” She hissed. “Oh, _fuck_. Yes!”

Anna could feel how close her sister was already, the muscles around her fingers were twitching, clamping around her digits as she wriggled and fluttered them, searching for that one spot. When she hits it, Elsa’s reaction could only be likened volcano erupting, a broken cry tore from her throat, her body began to shake as her knees gave way and Anna found herself holding up Elsa’s entire body weight with just one arm as her fingers continued their mission.

Elsa was right there, right on the edge, Anna knew it and was just about to press down with her thumb when there was a sudden knock at the door and the sound of the knob being turned.

Both women froze, their eyes widening as their breath hitched and held. One name immediately shot into Anna’s mind, a pang of fear, her heart skipping a beat before thudding painfully against her chest.

Neither sister moved for a few long moments, both wearing matching expressions of shock and anxiety. Slowly, Anna removed her fingers and after a deep, unsteady breath, she began to make her way out of the bedroom. She paused in the doorway and gave Elsa an uncertain look before hesitantly heading downstairs.

Stealthily, Anna crept into the kitchen, afraid to make a noise as she kept her eyes and ears trained on the door. In her mind’s eye, she could see Hans on the other side, leaning against the frame, a cocky smirk staining his face, another threat in his hands as he waited for her to answer the door.

The knocks came again, making Anna jump a full foot in the air as she screamed from the fright.

“Elsa? Are you in there? It’s me, Kristoff… we have a driving lesson today remember?”

Anna clutched at her chest in relief as she bent over, her other arm wrapping around her belly as she tried to calm her panicked breathing and roaring heart.

Her hands still shook as she unlocked the door and opened it to see Kristoff grinning broadly at her for all of a second before his face drops and grows troubled.

“You okay?” He asks as he steps over the threshold and pulls her into his arms. “You look paler than Elsa.”

“You just gave us a heart attack.” She explains as she tries to fight off the dizzying relief she feels. “Elsa and I… well, we forgot you were coming and thought you might have been Hans.”

“Has he been back here?” Her burly friend asks as he pushes her away enough to look at her with such concern it actually breaks her heart a little in the gentlest way.

“No, no, we haven’t heard anything from him since the last photo. God, this is really embarrassing,” Anna’s gaze drops to the ground as she studies a spot on the floor intensely, a rapid blush heating her face as she twiddles with her braids. “It’s just that… well… he has a habit of showing up when Elsa and I are… being intimate.”

“Oh.” Kristoff says quickly before the implication of Anna’s words hits him and his eyes widen in realisation before he lets out a long and slow “oooh…” and then goes red in the face. “Er… did I, umm, interrupt?” He asks cautiously.

Anna just looks at him with her brows raised and lips pursed together and head tilted slightly to the side as she folds her arms beneath her chest and cants her hip to the left.

Both their faces are lit up like Christmas trees and they’re avoiding eye contact with each other. “So, um, where’s Elsa.” Kristoff asks, his voice squeaky and tight before he clears it and speaks again. “I mean, I kinda need her for this lesson if she still wants it.” He says.

“I’ll just go get her…” Anna rushes off upstairs as fast as she can before either of them can embarrass themselves further. “Elsa? Kristoff’s here for your lesson.” She calls as she reaches the landing and is barely a step away from their door. The sight that greets her eyes makes her panic at first, there’s Elsa, curled up in a ball on the floor, her head tucked behind her knees, her back is shaking and there are tears streaming down the small amount of her cheeks that aren’t hidden from view. “Oh, Elsa!” She cries as she rushes over and strokes that quivering back. “What’s wrong?”

The second sight Anna sees makes her exhale sharply as she swears under her breath and bats her sister on the arm because she’s _laughing_ , laughing so goddamn hard that she’s crying silently as she tries to catch her breath. “Oh – my – god!” Elsa manages choke out in between strangled breaths as she wipes those tears from her eyes with a shaky finger. And suddenly Anna’s laughing with her, holding onto her sister with one hand as the other clutches her spasming stomach with the other. “We were–, and the door–, and we thought–” Elsa’s really not making any sense but somehow Anna gets it and manages to nod through her blurred vision and cackling laughter. “Fuck, Kristoff!”

As if right on cue, the dirty-blonde arrives in their doorway with an amused grin on his face and his arms folded across his chest as he leans against the doorframe. “Something funny?” He muses.

The sisters only laugh harder at that, and it takes them a good few minutes to be able to calm down enough to even begin to form a reply for Kristoff. “Hehe, we haven’t had, ha-ha, in weeks and, ha, you bloody hehe, interrupt us just as, ha-ha, we are… oh god!” Anna giggles as her friend finally starts to come back into focus.

Kristoff merely rolls his eyes and scoffs with a shake of his scruffy head. “I’m not going to pretend I understood what you just said, Anna, but thanks for entertainment anyway.” He walks over to the sisters who are still holding their sides as they lay in a heap on the floor and extends his hands to help them up. “You want this lesson or not, Elsa?” He says with a chuckle as he helps both girls off the floor.

Elsa brushes herself off after breathing out through pursed lips and nods. “Please.” She says. “I’ll err, just go freshen up. Give me two minutes.” And with jelly-legs, she wobbles off the bathroom.

Anna just smiles awkwardly in response to Kristoff’s amused expression and then leads him back downstairs. They wait in near silence in the kitchen for a few moments before Elsa finally joins them with her jeans replaced with soft leggings and Anna suspects she’s probably had a change of undies too. “Better?” The redhead questions as Elsa picks up her purse from the dining table.

“Much.”  She replies, her cheeks colouring with the slightest tint of red. “Ready?” Elsa asks the other blonde as she heads for the door.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He says as he hands her the keys and holds up his crossed fingers. “Wish me luck!”

Elsa just sends him a reproachful glare and slaps him playfully on his chest. “Bye Anna.” She calls from the open door.

“Have fun.” She calls back with a smile and wave of her hand. “We’ll finish what we started when you get back.” Anna says with a wink and watches as Elsa blushes again and heads out the door. She watches from the window as her sister adjusts her seat and mirrors in the car and waves again as the vehicle reverses out of the driveway.

Now she’s all alone in their larger-than-average sized home and it’s eerily quiet. She goes to make herself a cuppa and taps out a random beat with her fingers on the counter whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. She can’t remember the last time she was home alone and soon realises that it’s only ever happened once before.

Her heart clenches and eyes water as she recalls that day, all those long months ago, it was the first time Elsa had responded to her pleas through that infernal door in years, the first time she’d _knocked_ on her sister’s door in over a year, and it was that very evening that she’d received the phone call that changed their lives forever.

She tried to will those tears away, cursing herself for bringing the horrific memory back to the forefront of her mind. Things were good now, better, even with everything they had going on with Hans, at least she had her sister back, even if she still missed her parents dearly. She often wondered what they’d think of her and Elsa, she had a feeling her father wouldn’t have been so receptive, given how he treated Elsa when she sought his advice on the subject, but perhaps, given time and space, _maybe_ he would have come ‘round to the idea. Her mother on the other hand was a mystery.

She had always been very supportive of Anna, encouraging, understanding. She got so excited when Anna told her that she’d kissed the cutest guy in school, wanting all the details, squealing into her hands when Anna blushed at the memory, a shy expression on her face.

Anna chuckled under her breath, she’d only kissed the guy on the cheek and was so embarrassed about it that she ran off and cried in the girls bathroom for the entire lunch break. She of course, hadn’t told her mother about that little detail, but the memory was a fond one all the same. She wondered if their father had told Mama about Elsa’s feelings for her or if he had kept it from his wife. What reason had he given their mother to explain why Elsa kept herself locked away? Was she really okay with it?

She stopped that thought process before it could progress any further, her parents were gone, she and Elsa had been reunited and were extremely happy together, she had very fond memories of her parents and she didn’t want them tarnished with needless speculation. She’d already learnt some pretty sobering truths about her father, a man she’d once adored and admired and she didn’t want anything else staining that memory. She didn’t blame Elsa, of course, for opening up and telling Anna her own experiences with their father, but it was still hard to hear all the same. It was as if they were raised by two different men; the loving, doting father she knew and the cruel abusive persona he had kept hidden from her.

Tea made, Anna walked around the house aimlessly, her mind drifting off in remembrance to her earlier encounter with Elsa which then shifted to a rather erotic fantasy of what they would do once her sister was home again.

Elsa pushed against the wall, her hands pinned as Anna worked her almost to the point of ecstasy before denying her time and time again until Elsa lost all control and her wickedly dominant side made an appearance. She doubted they’d even make it to the bed.

Perhaps she should put on that little outfit again, or maybe she could wear the strap-on this time instead of Elsa, that would certainly be different. Anna had become so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realise she was standing in front of their parents’ room until her fist was grasping the handle. She brought up her free hand and rested it softly against the wood.

 _Come on Anna_ , she said to herself, _you can do this. Just take a deep breath, push down and open the door._

It had been many long months since their parents had died, and still neither her nor Elsa had the courage to even get this close to stepping into their room again. It was as if some part of her believed that as long as the door remained closed and their bedroom remained untouched, that their parents might still be coming back. She knew it was silly and unhealthy to hold onto such a delusion, but she needed something, _anything_ , to keep the grief that still threatened to consume her at bay.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Three hard raps on the door made Anna spin in place, her back flattened against the wood behind her as once again her heart leapt into her throat with her stomach twisting in knots. A quick glance out the window told her that Kristoff’s car wasn’t back and besides, Elsa had a key and the door wasn’t locked. It couldn’t have been Joan, she was still at university, her history class didn’t finish for another hour and Anna knew that was her favourite lesson, there was no way she’d miss it.

She kept pushing away the fear in her gut, her instincts telling her to hide, she could only think of one other person who could be behind that wood and the thought of having to open the door to _him_ made her blood run cold.

So, she stood still, it’s not like she could move right now anyway, her body was frozen in place, her feet glued to the floor as her heart thrashed violently against her chest. Her knuckles blanched as they gripped the doorknob behind her, her world spinning as she tried (and failed) to slow her breathing, keep it quiet until the monster went away.

The knocking came again, she wasn’t sure her nerves could take much more of this, she wanted Elsa home, by her side, her shining beacon, her support, the one who would give her the strength, the bravery to face Hans, she would be stronger with her sister here.

“Food delivery for Ms Anderson. Anyone home?”

Anna sighed in relief, her hand releasing the doorknob to fly up and clutch her chest as she willed her heartrate to slow and stop thumping against her ribs. It was a woman, not Hans, a delivery driver, dropping off their weekly food shop, _not_ Hans.

Anna managed to get her head back on straight and walked over to the door, her hands still shaking from the adrenaline and fear that was pumping through her veins. The woman smiled at her as the door swung open, she was older than Anna, possibly the same age as her mother was, her hair was long and mostly strawberry blonde with a few greys mixed in here and there. She was quite beautiful, Anna decided as she signed the paperwork to say she’d received it. She even had aquamarine eyes like Anna, only hers were more green than blue and shone brightly as she studied Anna from behind her rounded glasses. The redhead’s hands still trembled slightly as she gripped the pen in her fingers, her signature wonky as she scrawled it on the paper.

She smiled warmly at Anna as she began to help bring in their delivery “I’m sorry but, you look familiar, have we met before?” The woman asked, she was looking at Anna curiously, as if she was trying to place her.

Anna took another moment to look over the stranger before her, “no, I don’t think so. Sorry.” She couldn’t place it, but there was something familiar about the woman, something that Anna couldn’t quite grasp. Perhaps it was just because they looked similar.

“You must have a twin out there somewhere. Have a nice day.” The woman said and then walked away.

Anna unpacked the shopping and then began to wonder around the house again, she was bored and still very worked up from their little tryst earlier and the fire between her legs was only burning more ferociously, begging to be put out. As much as she wanted to do something about it – patience really wasn’t her forte – she knew that Elsa would be home soon and her release would be all the more intense if she just waited a little bit longer.

Anna unlocked her phone and thumbed her way into her music library, selecting a random song to blast as she pottered around their already clean home, glancing at the door every few seconds. She wiped down the table again, her crotch pressing into the wood as she bent over to reach the other side. The redhead let out a little moan, _fuck_ , if Elsa wasn’t home soon she was going to explode! She threw the dishcloth back into the sink and waddled over to the couch, the throbbing between her thighs making her legs wobble with each step.

She laid back on the soft cushions, closing her eyes as she tried to relax, not that it was working in the slightest, she was way too restless and kept jiggling her legs, her hands gripping her thighs as she rubbed them together, desperate for some relief. Unconsciously, Anna slid her palms up towards her hips, sliding over every bump and indent. Her hands continued their accent, skimming over her stomach before cupping her tender breasts. Even through her shirt and padded bra, her nipples were hyper sensitive, she could feel them straining against the fabric, her back arching as she squeezed the supple mounds.

Small shocks of electricity pulsed through her body as her hands began to descend again, her nails scratching against the skin on her navel before slipping between her legs. The slightest pressure made her hips buck and a deep guttural moan force its way through her lips. She could feel the ferocity of the heat that emanated from her body as she cupped herself over her clothing, she was so _hot_ , so worked up, so _needy_.

 _No! What am I doing?_ Anna scolded herself, Elsa would be home any moment, was she really that weak, that frantic that she couldn’t wait just a little while longer? Anna huffed as she removed her hands from her body and brought them up to fist her hair in frustration. “Ahh!” She yelled to the ceiling before letting her arms flop out to the side. The very moment Elsa walked through that door Anna was going to launch herself at her sister and ravish her before she even had the chance to draw breath.

A few frustratingly long minutes later Anna heard the sound of tyres crunching up their drive, her heart leapt in her chest as she shot up from the couch with a growl and was across the room and had the door open within a blink of an eye. Elsa had barely made it out the car when Anna pushed her against the cool metal, grabbing her head with both hands and crushed their lips together.

Elsa let out a squeak of surprise from her sister’s animalistic onslaught, she barely got the chance to respond before Anna released her head, grabbed her hands and growled, “inside, now!” Her voice so low and gravely she barely recognised it as her own. She didn’t get her sister the chance to respond before almost pulling her arm out of the socket as she literally dragged Elsa inside.

“Thanks Kristoff.” Elsa called to the shocked blonde as she waved him goodbye. A giggle escaped her lips which only made Anna more hungry for her, more determined to make her sister scream as soon a she could.

Anna heard Kristoff respond, but what he said she didn’t know, she had her mind on one thing, and one thing only.

The very second she and Elsa were inside and that door was shut, she had her sister pinned against it, her body pressed into the blonde’s as her lips left scorching trails along Elsa’s mouth and jaw and neck and everywhere in between and it was all Elsa could do just to hold on and try to keep up.

“ _Fuck_ , Anna!” Elsa moaned, her hands tangling in copper hair as she pulled Anna up and kissed her again.

The redhead hissed in reply, all coherent speech wiped from her brain as she let her hands roam, slipping beneath Elsa’s shirt before she broke the kiss and tore it off her sister, her bra following suit seconds later as she sucked a straining nipple into her mouth. Elsa groaned at Anna’s touch, her back arching, her breasts pressing into Anna’s face.

Anna pulled back, her teeth tugging at Elsa’s nipple as she swapped breasts, making sure to give them both equal treatment. Elsa’s hands were tugging and pulling at Anna’s hair, her breaths coming out in rapid puffs which only fuelled the redhead’s desire even further. She looked up to her sister, her face flushed, her eyes closed as she bit down on her own bottom lip. Anna cupped the now abandoned breast with one hand, kneading it and rolling the hardened peak between her finger and thumb. The other one slid its way down Elsa’s body, the muscles rippling and twitching beneath her touch as she eagerly sought her destination.

Anna groaned the moment her fingers found their mark, the heat from Elsa’s body was searing, only rivalled by the heat from her own burning desire. Elsa bucked and moaned, calling out Anna’s name as the redhead moved her nimble fingers over her sister’s centre, pressing down with such force that her sister almost lost her ability to stay upright.

Anna felt like she was on fire, she’d lost all sense of reality, of her world and everything around her, her only focus was on making Elsa completely shatter beneath her touch, everything else was wiped from her mind. She _needed_ Elsa, she _needed_ to make her crumble, she _needed_ to hear her name tearing from her sister’s lips, she felt like she would die without it.

She released Elsa’s breast from her mouth and lowered herself onto her knees, her head positioned directly in front of the blonde’s sopping centre. She could smell her arousal; even through her clothing. Anna groaned as she her mouth came into direct contact with Elsa’s heat, her leggings soaked through as she began to suck to the saturated fabric, her hands clasping Elsa’s hips.

Anna hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Elsa’s pants and underwear before pulling them down in one fluid motion. Her sister wobbled as she lifted her feet just enough for Anna to be able to pull the clothing off entirely.

The redhead wasted no time in burying her head between Elsa’s legs, her sister’s knuckles blanching as she fisted Anna’s hair. She eagerly began to lap at the blonde’s folds, Elsa mewling and panting above her, her legs shaking from the intensity of Anna’s attack.

Anna moved her lips upwards until she found that small bundle of nerves, her tongue lashing as she entered Elsa with two fingers. Her sister screamed above her, sweat from her body dripping onto Anna as she worked harder, faster, to bring Elsa to blinding ecstasy.

“Anna _please_!” Elsa begged, her voice ragged and weak, her pupils blown so wide there was no colour left. “I can’t stay up any longer!”

Anna grunted in reply, her sister’s words barely registering in her brain as she stood up, lifted Elsa off the ground with one arm, her fingers still buried deep inside, and carried her to the couch, the blonde’s weak legs wrapping themselves around her waist.

The redhead lay her sister down, her head resting upon a pillow as she went back to the task at hand. She kissed Elsa deeply and roughly, their tongues dancing together before making her way back down her sister’s lithe body, marking her as she went.

She could feel Elsa getting close, she could barely move her fingers as Elsa’s muscles bore down on them. She positioned herself right over her sister’s hardened nub again and sucked it into her mouth.

Elsa shook violently before her body locked up and held. She was silent for a minute a least, she didn’t even take in a breath, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth gaping open in a silent scream before that scream finally tore from her lips, Anna’s name ripping through the air.

But the redhead didn’t stop, she didn’t even slow down, she continued to lash at Elsa’s clit, her fingers twisting and turning, frantically pumping, even as Elsa’s orgasm subsided. Her sister shook uncontrollably beneath her, Elsa’s voice straining, her hands clenched into the arm of the couch behind her as every muscle stood out in glorious detail. Her head twisted to the side as she bit down on the inside of her own arm.

Anna kept going, she could feel Elsa nearing her second high, her face so beautifully flushed and contorted in such extreme pleasure that Anna almost came just from looking at her. “Ah, Ah-NA!” Elsa panted as her second orgasm tore through her body.

But again, Anna didn't relent, she had a month's worth to make up for and unless Elsa told her to, she wasn't stopping until she'd made up for them all.

Over and over again Elsa’s body locked up as wave after rolling wave wracked her body, her orgasms so close together that they almost became one constant high.

“FUCK _ANNA_!!” That scream, that glorious, glass shattering scream, was too much for the redhead and she felt herself climax, she had to pull away from Elsa's body as she gasped for breath, her body jerking violently, calling out her sisters name in ecstasy.

When she looked up Elsa was looking deeply into her eyes, tears streaming down her face as their gazes locked on each other.

All of a sudden Elsa's eyes slid shut and her body went as limp as a wet noodle, breathing staccato, the poor girl had passed out, completely spent from the power of her multiple orgasms. Anna climbed up her sister’s body and laid next to her, tenderly stroking her delicate face until she slowly began rouse. Those long, thick eyelashes began to flutter, her breathing picking up ever so slightly as Anna peppered her face with butterfly kisses.

“Hi.” She whispered as Elsa’s eyes stayed open long enough for them to meet her own.

“Hi me?” Elsa replied after a beat, her voice so soft it almost hurt to hear.

Anna brushed back her bands from her forehead, “are you okay?” she asked cautiously placing a loving kiss on her sister’s head, although Elsa certainly seemed to enjoy herself, she was worried she might have pushed her too far.

Elsa nodded slowly, her voice weak as she spoke, she looked like she was struggling to form a sentence, her brain still sluggish from before. “Yeah, that was… wow.” She sighed and smiled, “intense, and kinda scary, but wow.”

Their lips met again, soft and slow, soothing rather than enticing. “Good, I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried I might have gone a bit too far, especially when you passed out back there.”

Elsa sighed, her mental acuity setting in again as she shifted onto her side and brought up her still shaking hand to stroke Anna’s cheek. “I’m more than okay, I’m wonderful, just a little worn out.” She chuckled.

Anna felt the rumble from Elsa’s chest reverberate into her own as she chortled along with her. “Well after, what? Ten, twelve? orgasms, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Elsa wrinkled her nose, which, in Anna’s humble opinion, was entirely too adorable and really should be illegal, so she leant forward ever so slightly and kissed the very tip. “I love you.” She sighed contently.

“I love you too, _my love_.” Anna held Elsa even tighter, their hearts beating in time as their chests pressed together. They lay there, curled up in each other’s arms, their slow exhales warming the other’s face as they began to drift off to sleep.


	25. Strike For Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late guys, it's been mad here with Christmas and it's currently summer school holidays which means I have my son at home full time until the end of Jan and I don't have a lot of spare time to write. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and you all have a happy new year!  
> Follow me on Instagram shewhomustnotbenamed90 to get regular updates on what i'm working on and sneak peaks into the next chapters.   
> WARNINGS. There is a very short non-con scene here, it's barely a paragraph and involves groping, it may upset some readers but is very brief and only two touches with some vile language. But karma plays out instantly and the villain gets what they deserve- kind of. Other than that no real warnings apply, i'm not overly happy with this chapter tbh but it's out now anyway.  
> Until next time!

Chapter Twenty-Five:   
Strike For Fear

* * *

 

Anna’s up at the crack of dawn, she’s really, really not used to being awake this early, the sun has barely awoken itself, and the room around her is glowing with soft red and orange tones. As quietly as she can, Anna slips out of bed and glances over at her slumbering sister. She really wants to kiss her right now, because sleeping Elsa is absolutely adorable. Her lips are parted softly, her long, dark lashes rest peacefully over her lids and the rising sun is making her hair glow like a candle in the dark. But Anna knows how much of a light sleeper her sister is and if she kisses her, she risks waking her up, and even though Elsa is an early riser, this is still too early, even for the blonde.

So, instead she tiptoes out of the room and prepares herself a shower. She has a full day’s shift today as Belle called in sick yesterday and so, she’s needed to help run the café. Kristoff has put his hand up to work too, and she’s excited to be working alongside her friend, they haven’t had the chance to spend a lot of time together lately and quite frankly, she’s missing the goofball.

* * *

 

Anna hums as she cleans herself underneath the warm spray, the shower is proving to be quite effective at waking her up, and the tune she’s (now) singing, is doing well to energise her. “Let it go, let it go!” She sings, her voice growing louder with each verse. She’s had this song stuck in her head for days, and she knows Elsa has too because she’s caught her sister singing or humming it on multiple occasions.

She’s pretty much belting it out now, her slumbering sister forgotten as she loses herself in the lyrics. She does a little spin in the shower when she sings the line, “turn my back and slam the door,” and almost slips on the tiles but manages to right herself and then when she looks back up, there’s Elsa standing there smiling, trying to repress a set of giggles as she quirks a single golden eyebrow and Anna stops her solo performance immediately.

“Heh.” Anna blushes. “Err, did I wake you?”

Elsa just gives her a pointed look and deadpans, “yes.”

“Oops.” Anna replies looking away guiltily. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, that’s entirely too adorable to be mad about. Besides…” Elsa starts undressing herself and Anna’s having to actively remember to breathe because her sister is putting on quite a show and Anna’s mouth is watering more and more as every inch of milky skin is revealed. “…I wouldn’t want to miss my opportunity to ravish you in the shower.” Elsa growls as she steps under the running water and pushes Anna against the tiled wall.

* * *

 

It’s almost a full hour later when the sisters are finally dried off and Anna is having to rush around like a mad woman because she’s now running a little behind and she doesn’t think that the excuse of, “my sister fucked me in the shower,” was an appropriate one to tell her boss.

Anna pretty much runs out the house, a slice of toast hanging from her mouth as she ties her hair in a simple ponytail – there wasn’t enough time to work on her braids today.

“You’re late.” Teases Kristoff as she knocks on the locked entrance to the café.

“By like five minutes!” Anna pants in response as she clutches her aching chest. “It’s not my fault anyway.”

“How is it not your fault?” Kristoff questions as he locks the door behind her whilst they set up for the day. “Are you not responsible for getting yourself to work on time?” He’s just messing with her, Anna knows this but it’s still too early in the morning and she really needs to get some caffeine in her system before she can put up with his teasing.

Anna huffs and turns to him, making sure to keep her eyes locked on his. “Because Elsa surprised me in the shower, and then fucked me against the wall … twice.”

Kristoff balked and screwed up his face, turning away from her. “Too much information!” He coughs.

“You asked.” Anna shrugs and gets back to placing the seats around each table.

Soon the café was all ready for their first customers, table and chairs all aligned just so, coffee machine all warmed up and ready to go, the cook had arrived and had made both Anna and Kristoff the most delicious chocolate-chip pancakes as a treat and the clock was about to tick over to opening time.

Their first customers were a small group of professionals, all dressed in stuffy suits and business attire with briefcases in their hands and deep bags under their eyes. Anna took their coffee orders and placed their assortment of muffins in brown paper bags.

The day progressed in a similar fashion, she was beginning to discern the regulars from the other customers, those who came in daily she now knew by name, she knew their favourite spots to sit and what they’d order before they did. She was beginning to be able to predict what drinks people preferred just by how they presented themselves. For example; those high up in the corporate world leant more towards the fuller coffees, double shots, black, the more caffeine the better. The mothers would always go for a take-away cup, even if they were dining in, just in case they had to suddenly rush off. The younger demographic, those who were more free-thinking and less constrained, were more adventurous in their choices, often adding extra shots of caramel or nutty flavours.

Anna found herself intrigued by the different types of people and how they seemed to gravitate to those similar to themselves, how what they ordered was more of a declaration of their personality rather than their tastes.

Maybe she should study psychology.

A young girl came into the café later in the afternoon, she looked to be around the age of sixteen, maybe a year older. She had short strawberry-blonde hair, her clothes were old and worn and dark bags sat beneath her hazel eyes. She seemed to curl in on herself as she entered, her arms wrapping around her biceps, her eyes downcast as she avoided everyone’s gazes.

Anna couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl, she wanted to cheer her up, to do something to turn the girl’s day around, it was clear she wasn’t having a good one.

She smiled warmly as the teen approached the counter and made sure to greet her in her friendliest voice. “Hi there. What can I get for you today?”

“Just a small hot chocolate, take away please.” The young girl answered, still avoiding meeting Anna’s eyes, her voice small and meek. It broke Anna’s heart to hear so much pain and unhappiness laced in those few short words.

“Coming right up, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring it out to you.” Anna dipped her head, just enough to catch the teen’s gaze and smiled kindly. The girl’s lips twitched reflexively – if only for a second, her face was so full of emotion, so much hurt.

“Hey Kristoff.” Anna hissed to the burly blonde currently preparing another coffee.

“Why are you whispering?” He replied as quietly as he could over the sound of the steam and frothing milk.

“Can I give that girl a free muffin?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah but it’ll come out of your tips… why?” He gave her a sceptical look and began to pour the warmed liquid into the mug.

“I just…” She cast her eyes over to the younger girl again. “She looks so sad. I wanna make her feel better.” Anna couldn’t explain why she was drawn to this woman, why she needed to help her, she just did.

“Of course, you do feisty-pants.” Kristoff chuckled. “You know what, go grab one and it’ll just be on the house, Pabbie won’t mind if it’s just one.”

Anna beamed and bounced on the balls of her feet. She grabbed a triple chocolate muffin and warmed it up before putting it on a plate and taking it, along with the drink, to the lonely girl.

“One hot chocolate and a triple choc muffin, it’s on the house. I noticed you were looking a little down and could do with a bit of a pick me up and well, nothing is better at picking you up then chocolate.” Anna smiled at the girl as she placed the drink and muffin on the table.

The girl stared at the drink and food in front of her and then smiled broadly at Anna, tears in her eyes as she stuttered out a quiet “thank you.” She discreetly wiped a tear from her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I-I’ve had the worst week and you’ve just made my day. Thank you.”

Anna smiled back, her heart warming with the joy of knowing she put a smile on the teen’s face. “You’re welcome.”

Anna made her way back to the counter, beaming with pride, Kristoff was looking at her with warm affection. “You always know how to cheer people up, don’t you feisty-pants?” He chuckled.

“I just hate seeing people upset.” Anna replied with a shrug.

The burly blonde just gave her a smile and changed the subject. “So, Elsa’s birthday is coming up next month, got anything planned yet?”

“I have a few ideas.” Anna said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “First, I was thinking of taking her ice-skating-”

“Hold up.” Kristoff interrupted. “It’s summer, how do you plan on doing that?”

The redhead rolled her eyes and shot her friend a glare as she watched him prepare another coffee for himself. “I’m a redhead, not a blonde, remember. There are such things as indoor rinks, you know, so you can skate all year round…” She counted to which Kristoff responded by poking out his tongue at her. “Then after we can have a picnic dinner in the gardens surrounding Arendelle castle, I’ve heard they’re beautiful this time of year, especially at night.”

“Sounds very romantic.” Kristoff commented with a chuckle. “Sounds like the perfect night to propose…” The blonde wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged her with his elbow.

“ _Kristoff_.” Anna groaned. “You know that’s not an option. Are you forgetting our… situation?”

“No.” He countered softly, growing suddenly serious. “But, just because you can’t get married doesn’t mean you can’t commit yourselves to each other.” He handed Anna another hot chocolate, the café was quiet at the moment, so they were able to relax a little and watch the patrons around them. “You love her, and she loves you just as much. It’s not like she’s gonna say no.”

Anna sighed and mulled over Kristoff’s suggestion for a moment. “I just think that it will be a little cruel to ask her to marry me when it will never be an option.”

“Ok, well what about a promise ring then?” Kristoff said. “It’s essentially the same thing, you’re promising to commit yourself to her forever. I think it’s really sweet, and I think that Elsa would love it.”

Anna couldn’t deny that she hadn’t thought of asking Elsa that very question, dreaming of a day when they could really commit themselves to each other. She loved Elsa with every fibre of her being and wanted nothing more than to give her something to represent that love, to be able to show it off to the world. She’s never tell Elsa, but some days she hated that she’d fallen for her sister, that their love was so taboo that they had to keep it hidden from the world when all she wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops.

It hurt her to think that something as beautiful and wholesome and innocent as love could be seen as something so wrong in the eyes of so many. She understood it, really she did, it was less than a year ago she thought the same things, but falling in love with Elsa wasn’t something she could control or change. She felt like Elsa was an essential part of her, and if she were to lose that part… well, she couldn’t even bring herself to think about that.

Anna was saved from answering when a large group of customers entered the café, but she just couldn’t keep her mind off what Kristoff had suggested. It made her feel giddy, girlish and lightheaded, the thought that she could give Elsa something to signify her love and devotion, the thought of getting down on one knee and asking the woman she adored to be hers forever was one that she just couldn’t get out of her head.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed in a blurry haze, Anna running on autopilot as her mind was kept busy with thoughts of her and Elsa. She’d already begun planning the blonde’s birthday and now had a few new ideas up her sleeve.

To start off with, they’d go skating, just like Anna had planned, then they’d go to the botanic gardens and enjoy a romantic picnic with finger sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries (what else?), then Anna would put on some slow music and they’d dance together under the moon and the stars, and finally, when the mood was right, Anna would drop down onto one knee and ask that all important question. She already had an idea for the ring in her mind, beautiful and elegant; the perfect ring for the perfect woman.

* * *

 

Kristoff let Anna drive his car home after they’d finished work as he was already taking Elsa out for a lesson anyway and then they were going to pick up Joan from university and the group of friends were having dinner together at Anna and Elsa’s place.

When she arrived home, Elsa was waiting for her, her arms open wide as she embraced her sister, kissing her softly, making Anna’s heart flutter in her chest.

“How was work?” She asked when they broke apart.

Anna smiled and brushed a stray hair from Elsa’s face. “Good,” she replied, “nothing exciting. How was your day?”

“Productive, actually. I’ve been looking at courses online, I think I’m going to go and study at university, I just haven’t decided what career path yet. There was a course for architecture which caught my interest, maybe get into design, but I also want to take some creative writing courses, maybe write a book or a screen play. I’m undecided.” Elsa shrugged.

“That’s great sis!” Anna replied enthusiastically as she kissed the blonde again, Kristoff standing forgotten in their kitchen. “I think both would be perfect for you, you could even write and illustrate a kid’s book, base it on your favourite story _The Snow Queen_ , use that as inspiration or something. Ooh, you could write about a queen with magical ice powers and her adorable, and exceptionally beautiful redheaded sister. Maybe the queen hides her powers from the world out of fear of retribution but one day gets found out and runs away. Then her sister and her beloved pals, save the day by finding the queen and bringing her back home to show her that she needn’t be afraid, that everyone loves her anyway, ice magic and all.”

Elsa smiled and hummed in agreement as she kissed the top of Anna’s head. “Sounds a little like our story huh. Maybe the queen accidentally hurt her sister with her powers when they were kids and locked herself away because she was too afraid of hurting her again and then three years after their parents’ deaths she is forced to take over the kingdom and at her coronation, her bratty sister, who is extremely stubborn and strong-willed, somehow forces the queen to reveal her powers and she then runs and goes into hiding.”

“But, the sister is only so stubborn because she adores her older sibling and has missed her _so_ much that she just wants them to be close again, just like they were when they were kids. So, out of love she hunts down the Ice Queen and tries to get her to come home. Maybe the queen accidentally set off an eternal winter throughout the kingdom and it’s only her sister, with her heart as warm as the sun, that can save the village and help the queen to turn winter back into summer through their eternal love for each other.” Anna suggested with a giggle.

“Maybe an evil villain with bright red hair and horrible sideburns is trying to stop the sister from saving the queen because he wants the kingdom for himself. But of course, the good guys always win in the end and the villain is caught and left to rot in jail for the rest of his life.” Elsa added with a giggle.

Kristoff cleared his throat making the girls jump a little in surprise – they’d forgotten he was there. “Umm, guys… as nice as this little brainstorm is – and Elsa, if you’re going to write a story like that, I’d better be in it as the lovable sidekick, you know, helping the young princess maybe she could fall in love with me…” The burly blonde winked at the sisters, “-but we kind of have a lesson to do and Elsa, you and I are picking up Joan after she finishes uni, so we kinda need to get going.”

“Oh, right.” Elsa replied sheepishly. “Sorry, got a little carried away.” She hugged Anna again and kissed her briefly before turning to leave the house with Kristoff. “Bye Anna, love you.” She called as they walked out the door.

“Love you too.” Anna smiled as she waved and watched the two blondes leave.

Feeling pooped, the redhead decided to relax a little before their dinner with Joan and Kristoff and flung herself onto the couch, flicking through the TV channels. There wasn’t a lot on, but she did come across reruns of her old favourite show, _Friends_ , and settled back to watch the episode she must have seen billions of times already.

She laughed at the screen as Ross yelled ‘pivot!’ over and over as the friends tried to get his couch up the awkward staircase.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Anna froze in place as her heart leapt into her throat. She felt a sense of déjà vu from the last time someone had knocked on the door when she was home alone, but this time felt different. Those knocks were chillingly familiar, cold, hard, determined. She wasn’t expecting any deliveries today and it couldn’t have been Joan as Kristoff and Elsa were picking her up.

Anna held her breath and tried to ignore the chills running up and down her spine, the icy cold thumping in her veins and the rocks that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

 _Stay quiet and pretend I’m not here. Stay quiet and pretend I’m not here_. She repeated mentally, trying to slow her breathing and the shaking in her hands.

The knocks came again. “Anna.” A voice taunted from the other side of the door. “I _know_ you’re in there. I heard you laughing just moments ago. Don’t be a fool and try to hide from me. Just be a good little girl and open this door. I have something to give you which I’m sure you’re just going to _love_.”

Through shaky breaths Anna found her voice, weak and laced with fear, but it was there nonetheless. “Go away Hans.” She called as she gripped the couch with white knuckles.

“‘ _Go away Hans_ ’” He mocked before cackling like a mad man. “Oh Anna. I’m not leaving. Not until you open this door.” Here he paused momentarily, “unless, of course, you want me to wait until Elsa gets home? I can always come back later.”

Anna shot daggers at the wood and growled low in the back of her throat, then, she was across the room within a handful of furious paces and the door was swinging open with such force that she almost toppled backwards. “What is it?” She spat as Hans smirked smugly before her.

“Well, well, well.” Hans said slowly, as his eyes raked up and down Anna’s body. “Don’t you look delightful in that skimpy little outfit.” Anna felt disgusted as she smoothed out her skirt with her hands, pulling it down as far as it could go. “You’re like a naughty little school-girl, in desperate need for some punishment.” He slowly reached out with one hand, bringing it up to skim along her cheek.

Anna slapped it away before the limb could even make contact with her skin and took an instinctive step back. Hans grabbed her by the wrists, his vice-like grip digging into her skin as she winced at his touch. “Fuck off Hans. Or I’ll-”

“-Or you’ll what.” He cut off, his top lip curling into sneer as he pushed her into the doorframe, his body pinning her in place. “Call the cops?” He taunted, grinning maliciously at the fear etched into Anna’s face. “Go right ahead, I’m sure they’ll be _very_ interested in what I have to show them.” Hans let go of one wrist, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out another photo, holding it up for Anna to see.

It was another still from that night, this time it was a picture of Elsa’s head between Anna’s legs, whilst you couldn’t see the blonde’s face, her distinctive hair was unmistakable. Hans smirked as he folded the photo in half and slid it down her shirt, between her breasts and grasped her other hand again.

“Hans please, just let me go!” Anna cried as she struggled against his grip. His hot breath puffing over her face, he was close enough now that their noses were almost touching.

“ _Yes_.” He hissed at her. “That’s it, beg me.” He removed one hand from her wrist – transferring it to the other – and placed it on her thigh, slowly sliding it up underneath her skirt. “Such a dirty girl Anna, fucking your sister. So naughty. Come, let me show you what it’s like to have a real man inside you.”

“You’ll never have me.” Anna growled. She forcefully brought her leg up and kneed him right in the crotch, the swine reflexively let go of her wrist and thigh and cupped his swollen manhood as she sent her palm flying across his face, a stinging slap leaving large red welts on his unblemished skin. “Don’t _ever_ touch me again.” She spat through gritted teeth as she pulled the photo out of her bra, scrunched it up and threw it at him before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her, locking it as fast as she could, before sprinting up the stairs, her mobile in her hand, as she peered down from the safety of their window, filming his behaviour from a gap in the blinds.

“You won’t get away with this!” Hans called angrily from the porch. “I’ll be back for you, and you’ll be sorry you hurt me, Anna! You can’t escape me!” He took a step back and spotted her in the window, his face as red as a tomato as spit flew from his mouth with every word he yelled. “One day, sooner or later, you’ll come running back to me and I’ll show you what it’s like to be fucked by a real man instead of some pathetic imitation. I always get what I want, Anna. Remember that. Always!”

Anna watched as Hans bent down and picked up a stone from the garden and lobbed it towards her window. Blinded by his fury, Hans’s aim was way off, and the pebble ended up hitting a metal pole on the veranda instead and flew back to whack him in the face, hitting him squarely between the eyes. She choked on her own saliva as a barking laugh exploded from her mouth, Hans’s head now scratched and bleeding as he kicked the stone on the ground and sulked like a petulant child as he toddled off back to his car.

Once the vehicle was well out of her sight, Anna stumbled back from the window and tumbled onto her bed, her arms flopping out either side as she bounced a little on the mattress. She was still breathing staccato and her hands continued to shake from a mixture of both anger and fear, and even though she still felt dirty and soiled from where Hans had touched her, the image of that rock hitting his face kept replaying in her head and began to override the repulsion she felt.

After taking some deep, calming breaths, Anna stood, grabbed herself a change of clothes and headed straight for the shower, she wanted – no, _needed_ – to wash Hans’s filth away, scrub her tainted skin until every trace of the vile creature was removed from her body.

Anna must have been under the scolding water for a good thirty minutes at least, most of which, were spent scrubbing her thigh and chest until they were raw and red. She stood beneath the gentle flow, tilting her head back and running her fingers through her red hair, as she focused on clearing her mind.

The shower, she had to admit, had been both a blessing and curse, on one hand, it gave her the chance to purify and cleanse herself, but on the other, it allowed her mind to wonder, and the wretched thing kept jumping back to the memory of Hans and what he’d done to her. She kept reminding herself that she had not only fought back against him and watched him hobble off in what she presumed was immense pain, but also had had the pleasure of seeing karma instantly hit him in the face… literally.

Another deep breath as she consciously steered her mind back to her sister, one now _very_ familiar song dancing its way into her head, she began to hum it under her breath but as she neared the chorus she started singing it out loud and soon she was belting out the lyrics at the top of her lungs. “ _Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold me back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door._ ” She pulled the removable showerhead out from its holder and began to use it as a microphone whilst she wriggled her hips, her spare hand flinging out to the side as she continued to sing the power ballad.  “ _Cause here I stand, and here I’ll stay! Let it go, let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway_!” Anna stamped her foot each time she sang the word ‘here’, splattering droplets of water over the shower walls and door.

A slow, teasing clap made her jump, dropping the showerhead as her heartrate skyrocketed.

“Elsa!” She screeched covering herself up instinctively, “fuck, you scared me!”

“I can see that.” Her sister chuckled at her with thinly veiled amusement, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she leant on the doorframe with her shoulder, her hips cantered to the side. “That performance was even better than this morning.”

“Jesus, Els. I thought you were Hans.” Anna bent down and picked up the fallen showerhead before replacing it back on its hook. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Why would you think I was Hans?” She questioned, her broad grin dropping in place of a worried and quizzical expression.

Anna sighed as she hopped out of the shower, mumbling a ‘thanks’ as Elsa handed her a towel and she began drying herself off. “Because he was here.” She said with a pained look and slow shake of her head.

“What!” Elsa roared, suddenly standing bolt upright with her hands clenched into fists by her side. “He was here?”

Another set of footsteps pounded up the stairs as a deep, worried voice called from the bottom of the steps, “Is everything alright?” Kristoff was apparently waiting downstairs and Joan was now in the hall, just outside the door.

“Y-yeah, we’ll be down in a sec.” Anna yelled back as she hung her towel up and began to get dressed.

“What happened?” Joan asked a little out of breath from her hurried race up the steps.

 “Hans.” Elsa growled as she walked over to Anna and then there were a pair of slender arms wrapping around her waist, sweet, warm breath blowing over her skin and soft, pliant lips placing soothing kisses her exposed shoulder.

“I’ll tell you guys in a sec, it’s probably best the Kristoff hears this too.” Anna explained as she pulled her shirt over her head and turned to leave the room. “Hi Joan,” She said softly as she was pulled into a crushing hug. “I’m fine. Promise. I’ll explain once we’re all downstairs okay.” Her friend let her out of the embrace in exchange for wrapping an arm around Anna’s shoulders whilst Elsa’s went around her waist on the opposite side.

The three of them walked downstairs together, arm in arm, Anna in the middle of their little sandwich. Kristoff looked at the trio with his brows raised and a lopsided grin. “It’s like my greatest fantasy come true.” He joked looking between the threesome suggestively.

“Men!” Anna chided, “geez, I think I liked gay Kristoff better.”

“Hey!” Kristoff said throwing his arms up in mock reproach. “I resent that! Besides, I was never gay, just confused, but I’ve always been bi.”

“Whatever.” Anna replied with a roll of her eyes, “just keep your mind out of the gutter… or at least, keep your thoughts to yourself.”

When they reached the couch where Kristoff was sat, the three women separated, Joan went over to join her boyfriend and the girls sat next to each other on the lounge opposite.

Joan was the first to speak up once they were all settled. “Right, so what happened?” She asked, “you said something about Hans?”

All eyes were on Anna, everyone was wearing matching expressions of concern as they waited for her to explain. “Not long after you guys left,” she started, indicating to Elsa and Kristoff, “there was a knock at the door and it was him.” She slowly recounted what had happened and when she got to the part about Hans trapping her against the doorframe and his inappropriate actions, she broke down into tears and suddenly had both Elsa and Joan by each side, rubbing her back whilst her sister kissed her head tenderly. Kristoff squatted in front of her, his hands on her knees, squeezing them in support. She pulled out her phone and showed them the video she’d taken of Hans, his manic behaviour obviously worrying them.

Someone handed her a tissue, she wasn’t quite sure who it was, her vision too blurred due to the tears streaming from her eyes. “Anna.” Said Kristoff gently as he rubbed her knees. “You need to report Hans to the police. This has gone on long enough, you can’t keep putting up with his behaviour.”

“Kristoff, I can’t. I go to the cops and he outs Elsa and me. I don’t care what he does to me, but after everything we’ve been through, after everything Elsa went through growing up, there’s no way I’m letting him hurt her.” She sighed and quietly added, “I can’t let him win.”

This time it was Joan who spoke up as she turned a little on the couch next to Anna and took both her hands in her own. “But Anna, Hans _sexually assaulted_ you, we can’t just ignore that and let him get away with it.” She leant in and gave Anna a peck on the cheek. “Besides, we care about you too much to see you guys getting hurt all the time.”

Anna gave Joan a small smile and sniffled. “I know, okay, I know.” She sighed, “but he didn’t just ‘get away with it’, I kicked him pretty damn violently in the nuts, then slapped him across the cheek so freaking hard it’s gonna leave a bruise and then I got to watch instant karma play out as that rock hit him in the face.” Another sigh, “look, I’m not gonna pretend to be okay with it and tell you that I believe he got what he deserved because he didn’t, and I _know_ that this is serious, _really_ serious, but I can’t go to the cops, I just can’t.”

“I get it Anna, I really, really do, and I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, you didn’t get the nickname ‘feisty-pants’ from being a pushover-” here, Joan tried lightening the mood by poking Anna in her side with her finger, “-but we’re just really worried. He already thinks he’s untouchable and he’s using your devotion to Elsa as leverage, it’s just… what if… what if he takes it even further.” Joan let out a long breath and brushed Anna’s bangs back from her face. “What if, god, I really don’t want to say this… but what if he ra-”

Anna cuts Joan off with hand, she didn’t even want to think that word let alone hear Joan say it out loud. “I won’t give him that opportunity again okay. And, if anything else like that happens then I _will_ go to the cops and you guys will just have to bail us out.” The small group chuckled quietly to themselves, the air in the room was so thick, so stifled that she didn’t do something to break the tension she was afraid someone was going to choke on it. “I really appreciate how much you guys care about me and about Elsa, I really do, but I just can’t keep thinking about this right now. Can we just leave it for a bit and enjoy a nice dinner together?”

Her friends looked at each other, the look they shared said that they didn’t want to drop the subject, they were all clearly worried about her, but respected her enough to nod and leave the topic of Hans for later. “Okay.” Joan agreed softly. “We’ll leave it for now, but something has to be done, sooner rather than later and Kristoff and I will be there to help you through it. Now, why don’t we order in some food – my treat – and put on a bad comedy and relax a little.” She suggested with a small smile.

Dinner ended up being a quiet affair, they simply ordered a few pizzas to share, but they couldn’t relax, the atmosphere still a little tense and conversation felt strained. Everyone kept shooting Anna worried glances, she felt like they were tiptoeing around her, wanting to say something but not wanting to upset her either.

Joan and Kristoff left shortly after their meal, the movie abandoned as Joan claimed to have studies to complete. As soon as the door was closed Elsa turned to Anna, a serious look on her face as she folded her arms and said, “we need to talk.”

‘ _We need to talk_ ’ those four dreaded words felt like lead in Anna’s stomach as she walked past her sister. “Elsa,” she groaned softly. “Please, not now.”

The blonde wrapped her hand around Anna’s forearm and turned her around to face her sister. “Yes now.” She said with steely determination. “If we don’t talk now then we’ll just keep avoiding it, life will get in the way and then it might be too late to talk about it at all.”

Anna sighed. “Fine.” She replied grumpily as she shrugged and led them back over to the couch.

The sisters sat opposite each other on the sofa, their knees touching as Elsa took Anna’s hands in her own. “Joan’s right.” She said. “Hans sexually assaulted you, that isn’t just something we can ignore. This can’t go on any longer. We need to put a stop to this now.”

Anna pulled her hands from Elsa’s grip and brought her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. “Els, we’ve had this discussion before and we couldn’t come up with a solution. What do you suggest we do? Huh? Run away? Hide? What, kill Hans? There isn’t anything we can do!”

“Anna please.” Elsa begged softly as she reached out and put a hand on her sister’s knee. “We can’t keep letting him win. Joan’s right, he has too much power over us, too much leverage, he’s using our relationship to control our lives. He wins no matter what we do. If we don’t do anything he will just keep going, he’ll keep coming after us and hurting you. If we go to the cops he wins again because he gets what he wants; us outed and mostly likely imprisoned. It’s you he wants and I’m the one standing in his way, it’s our relationship that is the cause of all of this!”

“So, what are you saying?” Anna demanded as she sat up a little straighter, she could feel herself growing angry with the blonde.

Elsa turned to sit forwards on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees as she put her head in her hands. “I’m saying that, that maybe if we weren’t together then-”

Anna unfurled herself and stood from the couch, as she stood and pointed a menacing finger at her sister. “No!” She yelled her voice strained, her hands shaking with anger, her mind spinning as it tried to comprehend what Elsa was suggesting. “Don’t you _dare_ think of leaving me! If you leave he wins, that’s exactly what he wants! He wants us apart, he wants you gone, if you leave all of this would have been for nothing!” Her chest rose and feel rapidly as a pain tore through her heart, tears streaming down her face. “H-how could you even consider abandoning me again! After everything, after all the years you locked yourself away from me, all those years I thought you hated me! I thought I’d done something to hurt you, it took me so long to get through that fucking door and now you just wanna throw it all away because of some jerk!” Anna growled through gritted teeth as her voice broke several times, she had never been in such pain before, not since her parents’ deaths and now, the very last person she had, the only family that remained, was going to abandon her! “How fucking dare, you! Elsa! How dare you even think about throwing it all away! Do I mean that little to you! Is our relationship nothing more than a fleeting fancy, something to fill the void until you can find someone better? Perhaps someone you’re not related to, someone who you can proudly flaunt around town? Someone you can kiss in public without fear of retribution? Is that all I am? Just some floozy you can cast aside when it all becomes too hard!”

Elsa stood, her face wet with tears as she sobbed and reached out to pull Anna into her. “Anna, please-”

Anna pulled her hand back and sent it flying across Elsa’s cheek, the slap reverberating around the room. “Don’t touch me!” She yelled. “I have been fighting for you, for _us_ for the last couple months, fighting to keep us together, to keep Hans at bay and you’re just going to throw it all away, throw me away!” The redhead screamed at her sister who was now cowering beside her, cradling her reddened cheek in her hand. “I can’t even look at you right now!” Anna turned away and stormed from the room, Elsa pleading with her as she raced up the stairs, crying that that wasn’t what she meant, that she loved Anna and never wanted to hurt her. But Anna wasn’t listening, she didn’t want to hear it. She couldn’t cope with this right now, not on top of everything else.

She locked herself in her old bedroom. The dust swirling around her like a mini tornado, reflecting the storm that was brewing inside. She threw herself onto her bed, her head buried in her old pillow, the stale sheets choking her as she sobbed uncontrollably until her eyes ran out of tears and she could no longer hold them open.

Elsa was outside her door. Begging her to open up, to let her in and explain. But Anna blocked her out and couldn’t hear her over the sound of her own heart shattering and the violent sobs escaping chest.

She couldn’t believe it was just a few short hours ago that she had been wildly giddy at the thought of proposing to Elsa, and now the love of her life was suggesting that they break it off just because they were going through a rough patch! She wanted to scream, to run and get away, try and clear her mind and find a way out of this madness. But she could barely lift her head let alone command her other limbs to work, so she just stayed where she was until she eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, one fraught with nightmares over Elsa leaving her, Hans assaulting her, and her world crumbling down around her.

She finally understood why Elsa had hurt herself for all those years, the pain within her was too much to bear, too horrific for her to handle, she felt like she needed to do something to let it out.

* * *

 

The next morning Anna awoke, stiff and cold from sleeping on the hard floor against the door, she must have gotten up in the night and curled up against the wood, knowing that Elsa was on the opposite side. She still wore her clothes from the previous day, her shirt rumpled and slightly damp on her shoulder from the drool that had pooled there. She couldn’t help but be brought back to the last times she’d slept like this, those nights when she’d tried to break into her sister’s room – back when that door was still closed to her – and then, not long after they had reunited, when Elsa was still hiding her feelings for Anna and the siblings had fought again, when they’d been up that damn tree and Anna had ran home and locked Elsa out.

She felt just as guilty now as she did back then, she knew getting angry and not allowing Elsa to explain herself was never the right choice, but she had just been so mad and upset and hurt and heartbroken, that she was blind to anything else.

Thankfully, today was one of her days off and she would have the chance to sit down with her sister and let her explain what she wanted to say the day prior. She was still upset and angry and so very hurt and confused, but staying mad at the person she loved the most just wasn’t an option. They needed to fix this, repair the damage they’d done before it grew into something bigger, something they couldn’t come back from.

So, with her joints aching and bones groaning, Anna stood and stretched and very slowly turned the doorknob, expecting to find a slumbering Elsa on the other side.

But, when the door was open, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Anna couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, Elsa was never one to leave her side, but then again, they had both hurt each other a lot and maybe she just needed some space.

The redhead made her way across the hall, only to find Elsa’s bed empty and unused. “Elsa?” She called hesitantly and was met with an eerie silence. She searched the bathroom and then downstairs, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. “Elsa?” She repeated, louder this time. “Are you here?” She tried to keep the worry from her voice as she waited for a reply or a snore or any sound that would hint as to where the blonde was.

She began to panic a little, fearing the worst, that she’d pushed Elsa away and her sister had taken off on her. Then, she noticed a note on the kitchen bench.

 _Gone out, needed some air. Be back soon.  
_ _Love you with all my heart._  
Always,              
Elsa xxx

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the paper and traced over the elegant script with her fingertip, tears slowly rolling down her face. “Oh Elsa. I’m so sorry.” She whispered as she brought the note to her chest and hugged against her body.

She slowly shuffled over to the couch and slumped into the cushions, the paper still in her hands as she curled up, hugging her knees as she continued to cry. She wasn’t sure how long she’d stayed there but the sun was high in the sky when she finally heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock.

Within the blink of an eye, Anna was up and in Elsa’s arms, kissing her over and over as she repeatedly apologised. It was only when Elsa didn’t reciprocate the embrace that Anna felt her heart drop and she pulled back – worried that she’d hurt her sister too much, that the blonde was still angry with her – only to find her sister’s hands full.

“No, I’m sorry Anna. I didn’t mean to upset you yesterday.” Elsa held out a hot chocolate in one hand and a bunch of sunflowers in the other, a sorrowful look on her face. “Can you forgive me?”

Anna smiled tearfully as she took the gifts from her sister and kissed her softly. “Always.” She replied as she put her drink down on the kitchen counter and found a vase for the flowers.

Of course, she’d forgive Elsa, she loved her, but she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that their little apologies would fix everything, they still needed to have a doozy of a talk, and she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. She also knew that she’d have to keep calm, try not to jump to conclusions or get emotional and let Elsa explain herself, and she wouldn’t be able to do that if she jumped into that conversation with anger and hurt clouding her judgement.

So, she hugged Elsa again, this time with them both being able to reciprocate the embrace and wiped her sister’s tears away. “I’m sorry Els. I shouldn’t have run away from you last night, I should have listened to you better.” She said softly as she kissed the blonde again before picking up her drink. “But you were right last night, we do need to talk, and I promise I will listen and try my best not to get upset with you. I just love you so much and I don’t want to lose you.”

The sisters sat themselves back down on the couch, this time side by side with Elsa’s arms wrapped around Anna as she leant on the blonde’s chest, her ear resting over her sister’s heart. “I’m sorry as well.” Elsa said as she ran her fingers through Anna’s copper hair. “I just love you so much and the thought of Hans hurting you like that…” She growled low in her throat as her hand gripped Anna’s shoulder tightly for a moment. “It just made my blood boil and I would do _anything_ , anything at all – even if it meant me getting hurt in the process – to save you from anymore of that pain. Hans went too far, he’s getting impatient and pissed that his plan isn’t changing anything and now he’s committing serious crimes himself.” She kissed the top of Anna’s head softly as she held her a little tighter, “I just want to protect you, and I’m scared of what he might do next, we have no idea what he’s capable of.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you were replaceable, because you’re not. I could never _ever_ replace you Anna, I love you more than you’ll ever know, more than I could even begin to express, and I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I never meant to imply that you were just filling in or that you meant nothing to me, because you mean _everything_ to me, everything and I love you so, so much that it hurts. I would rather hide our love from everyone forever than lose you, I could never want anyone else, Anna, I want you and _only_ you. Always.”

“I know you do, I know that I was overreacting and being completely insane last night, I know you love me and that you’d do anything for me. I know you’re scared about what Hans is capable of and it terrifies me too, more than I let on, and I know that we need to do something, I just don’t know what.” Anna paused and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it and closing her eyes. “Yesterday, before I interrupted you, what were you going to say?”

Elsa squirmed uncomfortably and sighed. “It doesn’t matter now. It was a silly idea anyway, I wasn’t thinking clearly, I just wanted to keep you safe.”

Anna groaned and sat up, so she could face her sister properly. “No Elsa. No more hiding, no more secrets, remember? Please, you need to tell me. I promise I won’t get upset.” Anna gently cupped her sister’s cheek until those blue eyes met her own and encouraged her with a small smile.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Anna.” She replied dejectedly. “I just-” Elsa made a noise in the back of her throat and scrubbed her face with her hands. “I just thought that maybe if I left for a while – not forever – just a few months or so, then maybe Hans would come after me and leave you alone. I would never willingly leave you, not if I felt I had any other option. I just don’t know how else to protect you. It’s you that he wants, but it’s me he’s pissed at, it’s me that stole you away, it’s me that’s keeping you from him-”

“Yeah, but I’d never, _ever_ go back to him, Els. You know that.” Anna interrupted.

“I do know that, but he doesn’t seem to believe it. He seems to think that if he can break us up, then you’ll go running back to him for comfort. But he knows that for as long as I’m around, you’ll always stay with me. If I leave, he’d follow me, to see where I’m going, to watch if I’d come back and then that would be the perfect time for you to get away. To leave Arendelle and hide from him, long enough so I can make my way back to you and we can go somewhere where he won’t be able to get to us.”

“Okay.” Anna said slowly, her face scrunching up slightly as she pushed down the hurt from the thought of losing Elsa – no matter how temporarily that would be – and focused on her sister’s idea. “Well, that kind of sounds like a pretty good plan, _except_ for the part where you leave me. Els, losing you, no matter how long it’s for, is inconceivable to me, it’s not an option. Neither of us can do this alone, I can’t cope without you by my side, not even for one day.” Anna picked up Elsa’s hand and stroked it gently before kissing its palm. “ _Please_ , don’t ever leave me.”

Elsa sighed and kissed Anna softly. “I’d only ever leave you if I had no other choice.”


	26. Birthday Surprise- Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of my fave chapters so far, lots and lots of fluff.   
> Warnings, smut ahead, pretty much straight up and a little bit of fowl language. Remember to follow me on insta shewhomustnotbenamed90   
> Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading what you guys think, I have an additional 4 chapters already written so the next update will be uploaded soon :)

Chapter Twenty-Six:   
Birthday Surprise – Part One

* * *

 

As the weeks flew by, Elsa’s birthday drew closer and Anna found herself growing exponentially more and more excited and increasingly more nervous. There was so much riding on this event.

This was Elsa’s first birthday with Anna since they were kids and the first the redhead would remember, it was her first birthday with them as a couple, it marked their six-month anniversary _and_ , it was going to be the day that Anna asks Elsa to be hers.

Forever.

So, as each day drew to a close and the sun arose each morning, Anna grew more and more excitable. She had a spring in her step, the sun seemed to shine brighter, the roses bloomed around her, and the birds chirped louder. It was as if the world knew what she was planning and was playing its part to make sure everything went according to plan… as long as she didn’t get a cold, all would be perfect.

“You’ve been rather chipper lately.” Elsa commented with a giggle as the redhead hummed happily under her breath, dancing around the kitchen, her skirt twirling out beneath her.

Anna blushed and bit her lip. “I’m not planning anything!” She blurted as she turned away from her sister and busied herself with making an iced chocolate drink – the sun was blazing outside, way too hot for a warm drink, but perfect for a cold one.

Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist, resting her head on Anna’s shoulder, her back pressing into the blonde’s front. “That’s not what I said at all. Which only makes me wonder if you _are_ in fact planning something.” She grinned as she kissed Anna’s neck softly.

Anna hummed as those silky lips pressed against her exposed skin. “Nope.” She denied, forcing herself to stay present so she wouldn’t give anything away. “Not planning nothing. Not at all, no plans here, uh-uh, not one single little plan, heh, I mean…” Those lips were now on her earlobe, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. “Ugh, why w-would I be – _oh_ – planning anything, you know m-me, no secrets here.”

Elsa’s hands were sliding up and down her arms, her nails scratching her skin slightly as she drew light patterns over the freckled canvas. “I do know you.” Elsa agreed. “I know that you ramble when you’re nervous or hiding something.” Her lips moved down Anna’s neck as Elsa pulled her shirt off her shoulder and began to kiss her there too. “And you are definitely rambling.”

“Ugh.” Anna grunted as Elsa slid the thin spaghetti strap of her singlet down her arm and began to trail her lips over the redhead’s collarbone. “M-maybe, it’s ‘cause you’re, _oh_ , d-doing t-that, and you _know_ I c-can’t concentrate when you kiss me there.” Anna’s thoughts were hazy, she couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t think at all when those hands slid over her belly and under her skirt – toying with the heated flesh of her navel.

Elsa chuckled low in her chest as she removed her wandering hands, walked around to face Anna and pushed her backwards until the redhead was pressed against the counter. “I do know that, which is why I’m doing it.” Elsa growled as she tangled her hand in Anna’s hair and tugged it lightly, so the redhead was looking up, exposing more of her neck for Elsa to taste. “I know that by now you’ve lost all coherent thought and that I could ask you almost anything and you’d tell me what you’re up to.”

“Fuck, Els!” Anna hissed as a strong thigh pressed up against the apex of her legs and she had to grab the counter behind her just to stay upright. “I-I won’t tell you anything.” She denied but her conviction was slowly slipping as Elsa found her pulse point and sucked.

“No?” Elsa questioned as she removed her lips with a ‘pop’ and trailed a single finger over a straining nipple, still hidden behind two layers of cloth. “Well then, since this is getting me nowhere I may as well just stop.”

The blonde released Anna’s hair and stepped back from her, the redhead panting and flushed, her body thrumming as heat pooled in her nether region. Elsa wore a wicked smirk and had a single eyebrow quirked, she was oozing pure seduction and Anna felt herself crumbling as she glared at her sister – the minx – and growled lowly at her. “Don’t you dare!” Anna looked absolutely predatory as she raced forward, pushing Elsa into the wall behind her and crashed their lips together.

The older girl let out a surprised squeak which quickly turned into a moan when Anna’s hand went straight for the space between her legs, cupping that heat in her palm as she pressed up firmly and began to suck at her neck.

After a moment, she pulled back and began to step away, now it was Anna who wore the smirk and was on the receiving end of a glare. Elsa’s eyes were wonderfully dark and dilated, her pale skin sporting a vivid blush as she groaned from the loss of Anna’s body against her own.

“Now you’re just as worked up as I am.” Anna sneered and for a few seconds the sisters just started at each other, their chests heaving as they remained at opposite sides of the kitchen gulley.

Then, just like a lightning bolt striking the earth, they came crashing together, lips meeting with fervour, hands groping, clothing being discarded – torn away as they raced to get each other undressed as fast as they could.

Anna somehow ended up sitting on the kitchen bench, the cold marble heating against her naked flesh. Elsa’s lips were all over her neck and shoulders and chest, kissing, biting and sucking, leaving no inch untouched as her hands roamed Anna’s body, toying with her breasts, pinching her nipples and sliding down over her abdomen and thighs.

Anna moaned and fisted Elsa’s hair as those lips moved further down, sucking a nipple into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue as her hands continued their exploration. “Elsa, please!” Anna begged as dainty fingertips grazed over the wet heat between her legs. She pushed at a blonde head until Elsa chuckled, released her nipple and was positioned right in front of that soaking flesh.

Elsa’s hands gently pushed Anna’s thighs apart and pulled her closer to the edge of the countertop before resting them on the back of her hips. Their eyes locked just as that tongue poked out to flick at Anna’s sensitive womanhood, the redhead’s back warping as she moaned and held tight to Elsa’s hair, her legs wrapping around the blonde’s shoulders, linking her ankles behind her back, holding her in place.

“Fuck, _Elsa_.” Anna moaned, Elsa’s answering groan vibrating her lips. “Yes!” She cried as she lost herself to the pleasure her sister was bringing her. “Oh, shit! D-don’t stop.”

Elsa’s tongue was replaced by two fingers that slid inside the redhead, her mouth moving up to suck on the erect nub just above them. Anna’s head snapped back, her eyes closing tight as she lost all power of speech, all she could do was moan and groan and hold onto the golden strands of hair beneath her fingers.

Then Elsa hit a spot within Anna that had her curling forward, a broken cry tore from her throat as her body began to tingle. When her eyes reopened, she could see Elsa’s spare hand situated between her legs, working on her own needs as Anna grew closer to her high. “Elsa!” She whimpered as she began to tremble.

The blonde worked faster, her tongue moving at a punishing pace, her fingers pumping, twisting and turning until Anna’s breath hitched thrice, her back arching, head snapped back, and her body went as taught as bowstring and the redhead just shattered above her.

Anna didn’t cry out, she remained completely silent, still as a statue, her every muscle, every limb locked in place as Elsa continued to draw out her sister’s powerful orgasm until the poor girl was shaking and sobbing and groaning brokenly before she just collapsed bonelessly and Elsa had to quickly catch her before she tumbled off the counter.

Elsa carried Anna over to the couch and gently laid her down, tenderly stroking her sweat-soaked bangs back from her forehead. Anna couldn’t move, could barely breathe for many long moments, she was only vaguely aware of where she was and who was soothing her with such soft touches that they made her want to cry.

“You okay?” Elsa asked softly, her melodious voice bringing a smile to Anna’s lips.

“Oh, yeah.” She sighed as she fought to catch her breath. “Never better.”

“Good.” Elsa said kissing the redhead softly. “Because I’m not done with you yet.” Then she was on top of Anna again, kissing her until the girl was mewling beneath her.

“Ah, Els!” Anna cried as Elsa’s body pressed into hers, she was still recovering from her last high and was still _very_ sensitive.

Elsa cackled and ignored Anna, “this is payback from the other week.” She said with a smirk.

The other week… what other… _oh_. The other week when Anna actually made Elsa pass out.

 _Oh crap_.

Anna arched as Elsa’s mouth descended on her body again, her hands moving around Anna’s frame, teasing her, touching her but avoiding all the places Anna wanted them most. Her lips trailed down her neck, across her clavicle and over her chest. The moved down the valley of her breasts, carefully avoiding each peak, around her abdomen and across her thighs.

Each kiss, each touch had Anna panting and groaning, then there were even teeth nipping at her hip bone and firm hands pressing into her sides. “So,” Elsa said between bites, “what” nibble, “are” kiss, “you” those lips sucking at the skin on the inside of her thigh, “planning.” That tongue flicked out and slid up her folds making the redhead buck in response.

“N-nothing!” Anna cried.

That mouth moved away and began planting barely-there kisses along her ankle, Anna growled in frustration, she may have been perfectly satisfied before, but that one touch of Elsa’s tongue set her body on fire again and all this teasing was driving her crazy.

“E-Elsa.” She groaned, “ _please_ , don’t tease me.” Her comment earned her a rough bite to her lower calf, “Elsa!” Anna squawked as the limb twitched involuntarily.

The blonde grinned and lifted herself to hover over her sister. “Ready to tell me yet?” She asked.

“Ugh. No, my lips are sealed.” Anna replied as she pulled Elsa down for a passionate kiss.

“Not very well obviously.” The older girl commented after Anna’s tongue had left her mouth.

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned, “you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Come on Anna, tell me, what are you hiding?” Elsa rolled her body into the redhead’s their slick flesh sliding together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist, preventing her from moving off her sister, “never.” She growled as she flipped their positions.

Anna straddled Elsa’s hips and pinned her hands to the arm of the couch above her, “revenge is sweet, dear sister.” The redhead husked as she latched onto Elsa’s pulse point and began to suck.

The blonde mewled beneath her, her back arching as Anna pulled at the skin with her teeth. Slowly, she kissed her way down Elsa’s body, when she reached her straining peaks she blew hot breath over her nipple and then moved away, the older girl groaning with disappointment beneath her.

“Anna.” Elsa chided grumpily, the little minx gone now that the tables had been turned.

“Now, now sis. You should know it’s not nice to tease.” Anna taunted from above as she released one of Elsa’s wrists and ran her own hand down a pale body, watching the muscles twitch beneath her touch. “Because, I’m now the one on top, I’m the one in control and you’re the one at _my_ mercy.” Anna leant down and drew that straining nipple into her mouth, sucking on it for a moment or two before grazing her teeth along it as she moved to give the opposite side the same treatment.

Elsa hummed with satisfaction, pleased that Anna was finally paying her some attention. The redhead knew that her sister liked being in control when it came to the bedroom, but she also knew she could easily turn her into a pile of mush in as little as a few strokes of her tongue. She had learnt that Elsa found much pleasure in making Anna crumble under her touch, but she also knew how much she desired it herself.

The redhead slid herself back a little and just as she was about to shift to the side and let her fingers dip into the heat between Elsa’s legs – the blonde grabbed her hips and sat up so that Anna was now nestled in her lap, their bodies pressed together as Elsa kissed her like it was going out of fashion.

Those lips were then on her neck and chest and everywhere in between as Anna moaned and simply hung on and enjoyed the ride. Elsa’s hands where on her hips, kneading at the flesh there until one began to slip around to her front and was soon skimming over those copper curls. “ _Elsa_.” Anna moaned as those fingers began to work inside of her, the blonde’s palm pressing down on the bundle of nerves just above.

“Now who’s in control?” Elsa husked into her ear.

Anna grunted in response as she felt herself tightening around those dexterous digits. With a growl she reached up and clasped Elsa’s shoulders, her hips undulating on their own accord as she pushed her sister back until she was laying down on the couch again. “I am.” She panted as she began to shuffle herself forward a little and then reached back with her hand and found Elsa’s sweet spot, working her fingers inside until Elsa was gasping below her.

The older girl removed her hand and grasped Anna’s hips, pulling them forward until the redhead was forced to draw back her own hand in order to follow the pull and crawl up Elsa’s body, only stopping when she was straddling Elsa’s face, her thighs either side of her head, those red and swollen lips positioned directly under her pulsating flesh.

The first flick of that tongue had Anna arching back so far that her hair skimmed Elsa’s chest, and when she managed to straighten up and look down, the sight she saw was almost enough to make her come undone.

There was Elsa, her mouth working at Anna’s body, her eyes so dark that they were almost royal blue and had dilated so much, that she could barely see the colour within them, and there they were, locked on Anna watching her every reaction, every expression and it just turned the redhead on even more.

Anna lent back again and reached behind her until she felt those golden curls and dripping flesh. She just managed to get two fingers inside the blonde, her palm pressing against her clit as she felt Elsa tighten in response and moan gutturally, the vibrations from her lips adding more fuel to Anna’s fire.

Her new position gave Elsa better access to the throbbing nub at the apex of Anna’s legs as she lashed it with her tongue, her hands reaching around trying to find a space she could slide into, but Anna’s current positioning just wouldn’t allow for that.

The redhead could feel herself getting close, her inner muscles twitching, searching for something to clamp down on. Elsa seemed to sense her sister’s plight and pulled her head back a little, cool air breezing over her searing flesh. “Flip over.” Elsa instructed as she helped pull Anna back into a sitting position and assisted her in twisting around so that the redhead now faced Elsa’s body.

She lowered herself back down until she came into contact with the blonde’s face and tipped forward, so she was in the same position as her sister, her face almost directly over Elsa’s womanhood, her scent was intoxicating, making Anna’s mouth water in anticipation.

The redhead felt Elsa enter her with two fingers and then, after a pleading moan from Anna, a third and everything else drifted away into nothingness and all she could do was feel and moan brokenly as she gave her sister the same treatment.

Anna could feel just how worked up Elsa was, how tight those internal muscles were squeezing around her fingers, how easily they slid in and out of her body, the hoarse, whimpers coming from her sister’s mouth and the shallow breaths that barely left her chest before the next one was drawn back in.

Anna was just as close herself, her body started to tingle as that feeling grew and grew and soon she was shaking and moaning, and her thighs were clamping down around Elsa’s head and her world just exploded as she saw stars and a white-hot light burst from within her.

Elsa’s body went suddenly stiff as her internal muscles clamped down around Anna’s fingers and held her in place, her head pressing into the cushions as a scream tore from her throat, “ _An-na_!” She cried as the sisters came in unison, soaring through pleasurable oblivion as one.

After many amazing moments later, Anna collapsed bodily onto her sister’s legs, her chest heaving, beads of sweat tumbling down her face as she focused on breathing, twitching every few seconds from the aftershocks that still wracked her body.

Elsa went slack below her, Anna could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest and hear the panting breaths as she too came down from her high. The redhead shuffled off her sister and with shaky limbs, and managed to turn herself around so they were once again face to face.

“Hi.” Elsa said with a soft smile.

“Hi- hi me?” Anna responded, and the pair broke out into soft giggles, basking in their afterglow. “Well, that was different.” She said some moments later.

Elsa snorted in the most unladylike fashion and swatted her sister’s forearm. “Yes, it was.” She laughed. “Good though, but I think we both need a shower after that.”

Anna eyed the blonde and quirked an eyebrow, “indeed we do. You have my puss-”

“Anna!” Elsa chided swatting her sister again.

“What?” The redhead cried indignantly as she propped herself up on an elbow. “So, you can handle swearing and fucking your sister, but can’t handle a little word like ‘pussy’?” She teased.

“Anna!” Elsa squawked again. “My God! No! It’s vulgar and gross! Words like that are suited for pornos and erotica, not real life.” She screwed up her face as though she’d eaten something rotten and shook her head. “I hate that word.”

“Aww.” Anna pouted, “spoil sport.” Teasing Elsa like this was fun. “But you love my pussy.” The redhead had to bite her lip to stop herself from breaking out into laughter, Elsa was beet-red and hiding her face in her hands, squirming uncomfortably on the couch. Anna sung a leg over her sister and sat up to straddle her again. “You had my pussy on your face-”

“Anna!”

“Pussy, pussy, pussy!” The Anna dived in and began tickling her sister until the blonde was begging for mercy, her lungs fighting for air as she cackled below the redhead.

“Okay! Okay! Mercy, please!” Elsa cried between chokes of laughter.

Anna stopped her ministrations but kept her fingers hovering at Elsa’s sides, “say it.” She teased. “Say that you like my pussy and I’ll hop off.” Anna was having way too much fun at her sister’s expense.

“An _na_.” Elsa groaned but then those fingers began to dig into her sides again and she had no choice but to relent. “Okay, okay! I’ll say it!”

The redhead stopped again and waited for her sister to speak. “Come on Els, I’m waiting.”

“Fine.” The blonde huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “I like your…” Elsa stopped herself, her face as red as the rising sun.

“Yessss…”

“Pussy.” Elsa squeaked quietly and tried to scrub the embarrassment from her face.

“And I love yours.” Anna giggled and kissed her crimson sister before hopping off and holding out her hand to help Elsa off the couch. “See it wasn’t that hard was it?”

“Hmph.” Elsa huffed and began to follow her sister up to the upstairs bathroom, Anna already a few paces in front.

Anna turned around and started walking backwards, a wicked smirk stretching from ear to ear. “Just for future reference, how do you feel about the words moist, slit, juices, and cunt?”

Elsa’s face morphed into pure shock, “Anna!” she choked and began to chase after the redhead who had already legged it up the stairs, squealing when her sister caught up and began to tickle her until she was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.

* * *

 

It was late at night, the girls were snuggled up in bed together with Anna curled up against her sister, her naked body half-draped over the blonde’s as she traced out a prominent clavicle with her fingertip. “Promise me something.” She asked quietly as she lifted herself up onto her elbow, her hand sliding down Elsa’s arm, her fingers tracing light patterns over her palm.

“Anything.” Elsa replied as she combed her hands through Anna’s hair, the girl’s warm breath flowing over her exposed chest.

“Promise me, that you’ll never hurt yourself again.” Anna took Elsa’s hand in her own and turned it over, the scars glowing white under the pale light in their bedroom. She traced the silvery marks with her fingertips, softly, carefully. “Promise me, that you’ll never take a blade to your skin again, that you’ll always come to me if you feel like it’s all getting to be too much.” Anna bent her neck and kissed Elsa softly, the blonde humming as their lips met briefly. “Promise me, that you’ll never leave me. No matter what happens, no matter what Hans does, promise me you’ll stay by my side. ‘Cause I don’t think I can live without you.”

Elsa held her breath for a moment and slowly let it out through her nose. “I promise.” She whispered and kissed Anna again and again until the redhead was sighing in contentment.

“I love you.” Anna murmured against those lips.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Anna entered the jewellers with butterflies in her stomach and her heart thumping in her chest. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and ambled up to the counter on wobbly legs. “May I help you?” A young man asked her, his crisp suit and tie making her feel more nervous than she already did.

“Ah, yeah. I’m here to pick up a ring I had designed.” She replied glancing around at all others sitting primly in their little boxes beneath the clean glass.

“Certainly.” He said with a smile and walked over to their computer. “What name is it under?”

“Anderson.” Anna answered distractedly. She was having doubts, not about popping the question to Elsa, but about her choice in having one made especially for her sister. What if she didn’t like it, what if the stones weren’t right or what if she didn’t get the significance behind it, what if she said no?

“Here it is Miss.” The salesman broke Anna from her whirling thoughts and presented her with a royal blue velvet box.

Anna’s hands shook as she took it in her grasp. She took in a deep breath and held it as she slowly opened the lid.

The ring was exactly as she had designed, right down to the tiny inscription on the inside, the elegant swirls on the band and perfect cut of each stone. The gem was from their Mother’s wedding ring, it felt out when Anna was young, she had found it in the backyard and even though she knew she should have given it back to her – their mother was so distraught that she’d lost it – she just couldn’t. The colour of the stone reminded her so much of Elsa, of her eyes and Anna felt like she’d forget her sister if she gave it back. So, she kept it hidden in her room, to remind herself of the sister she thought she’d never see again.

Anna let out that breath she’d been holding, a smile growing in place of her nervousness as she felt the ever-familiar prickle of tears in her eyes. “It’s perfect.” She sighed.

“The perfect ring for the perfect woman?” The man quipped.

“Yes, indeed, she is absolutely perfect.” Anna couldn’t take her eyes off the band, she was mesmerised by its beauty, its simplicity and elegance, “the perfect ring for the perfect woman.” Anna repeated.

The salesman chuckled and asked, “how long have you been together?”

“Almost six months, but we’ve known each other our entire lives.” She replied with ease, the smile growing broader by the second.

“It sounds like a match made in heaven. She’s a very lucky woman.”

“No.” Anna disagreed pulling her gaze away from the ring and closing the lid again. “I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

 

The big day had finally arrived, and Anna had never felt so nervous in her life. It was mid-morning and the sisters had spent the better half of the day in bed, their naked bodies writhing together, moans and whimpers filling the room. Anna suspected Elsa had very much enjoyed her birthday wake-up surprise, what with Anna’s lips leaving scorching trails over moon-pale skin, her teeth nibbling on silken flesh and hands mapping out new paths along a well-known route.

Elsa was currently relaxing in a warm shower as Anna prepared breakfast for them. She was putting all her effort into making this meal perfect and not burning a single thing. The smell of coffee filled the kitchen, mixing with the mouth watering scent of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and hash browns.

Anna let out a little ‘whoop’ when the meal was plated, the drinks were made, and everything had gone exactly as she’d planned it. Her timing was perfect too, just as she placed their mugs on the tray she heard the shower shut off and began to carry the meal upstairs.

“Something smells good.” Elsa drooled as entered the bedroom clad only in her towel and Anna had to stop herself from jumping the blonde for a second time that morning… or was it the third?

No, fourth, it was definitely the fourth.

“I made breakfast for you, my queen.” Anna giggled and gave a little curtsey.

Elsa’s eyes lit up when she spied the delicious spread Anna had made for her, complete with a small arrangement of flowers and little white box nestled in the corner of the tray. “Why thank you, sweet princess.” Elsa replied as she slid back into bed, her towel discarded on the floor. “What’s this?” She asked as her eyes drifted over the little box.

Anna bit her lip and smiled. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Elsa picked up the gift and slowly opened the lid. Inside was another charm for her bracelet, a silver pendant in the shape of the ovals joined in the middle.

“It’s the symbol for infinity, because my love for you is infinite. It will never end.” Anna explained nervously as she watched Elsa’s expression change from curiosity to joy, those beautiful blue eyes began to water, Elsa’s chin trembling as she tried to choke back her tears.

Anna simply shuffled closer and stroked starlit-coloured hair from Elsa’s face and then wiped away a stray tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. She took the charm that still rested in Elsa’s palm and clipped it onto the bracelet that sat on her bedside table before securing it onto Elsa’s wrist.

“There.” She said with a smile. “The perfect charm, for the perfect woman.” Anna now had to bite back her own tears as the words she’d spoken held such a deeper meaning to her than they did to the blonde.

Elsa placed the tray in her lap to the side, and cupped Anna’s face with both hands, her eyes shining bright as they locked on teal irises as she softly pressed her lips against Anna’s. The kiss warm and tender and so sweet and beautiful and so, so romantic that Anna couldn’t help but get lost in it, even if it only lasted for less than a minute, she felt all that love, all the thanks and all the words that Elsa couldn’t express verbally right now, and she was reminded over and over again, that _this_ was home.

* * *

 

“Come on Els!” Anna called impatiently from the hall, her eyes trained on the closed door in front of her. “I wanna see the dress!” she groaned impatiently like a petulant child demanding to go out and play.

They had already been skating, the icy cold of the rink was quite a relief from the blazing sun outside. Anna had given Elsa many laughs as she’d fallen on her rear more times then she could count and was pretty sure it was going to be bruised tomorrow.

They’d slid around the rink hand in hand, Elsa helping to guide the redhead, so she could focus on staying upright rather than where she was going, and then Elsa had turned to skate backwards, pulling Anna along with her, faster and faster they flew until all Anna could see was the brilliant blue of Elsa’s eyes within a sea of white.

They’d even braved a kiss beneath the shimmering mirror ball, screw Hans and the risk of exposure, he already had worse on them.

Anna held her breath when she heard the unmistakable sound of the knob being turned and slow creak of the wooden door being opened, and then the sight that she saw before her was enough to take her breath away.

Elsa had been replaced by a radiant goddess, her golden hair was half up, half down, with her long locks curled elegantly, flowing over her shoulders and down her back, a few loose strands hung either side of her face, drawing Anna’s eyes to the subtle, yet perfectly done make-up. Her eyes stood out in brilliant contrast to her pale – although, now slightly tanned – skin, her lips painted a soft red with a light-pink hue brushed across her cheekbones.

The dress she wore – another present from Anna herself – started off as a light blue in the top of the tight bodice and had thick traps that draped over her shoulders, and then slowly grew into a darker shade as it reached the hem which rested just above her knees.

The skirt flowed out from Elsa’s hips, each pleat accentuating the blonde’s natural curves. Her feet were dressed in matching royal-blue peep-toe heels, only a few inches high, but they gave Elsa a regal air about her. The charm bracelet sat elegantly around her wrist, the pendants catching the light, twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

Anna found herself breathless and at a complete loss of words. She had seen Elsa in many dresses before, some much more revealing than this one, but she couldn’t help but think this this dress had been made specifically for her sister. Everything about it complemented Elsa perfectly, the colours in the soft fabric matched each blue fleck in her eyes, the way it hugged her body perfectly, both revealing everything and nothing at all. The bodice itself was conservative, barely showing a sliver of those rounded breasts and yet, somehow, Anna felt like it was the most alluring garment she’d even seen her sister wear.

“I- you look, beau- stun-, heh.” Anna stuttered as she felt her face heat up. “Wow.” She managed to breath out as she raced forward and brought their lips together, makeup be damned!

Elsa let out a surprised squeak but soon relaxed into the kiss and simply tried to keep up with urgency of Anna’s lips.

“So, you like the dress, huh?” Elsa teased when they broke apart some time later, the fabric a little crumpled and her lipstick smeared across both her own face, and Anna’s too.

“No.” Anna countered with a shake of her head. “I love the goddess within it.”

* * *

 

Anna had devised a cunning plan, one that would force her leave Elsa alone for an hour or so, so that she could sneak away and set up for their romantic evening under the stars.

At five-thirty in the afternoon, Anna’s phone rang. “It’s Kristoff.” She commented curiously as she picked it up… time to put that plan into action. “Hey Kris, what’s up?” She did her best to sound casual, but she was suddenly feeling extremely nervous, and just hoped she could keep her voice level.

“ _Is Elsa there with you_?” He asked.

Anna looked to the blonde by her side, “yeah.” She replied.

“ _Put me on loud speaker_.” Kristoff said through the other end of the line.

Anna pulled her phone away from her ear and put it on speaker. “What’s up?” She repeated.

“ _Hey, Els, happy birthday_!” The burly blonde called through the phone. “ _Listen, I’m really sorry to have to do this to you, but Pabbie needs our help at the café, Belle slipped over and hurt her ankle and he needs to take her to the ER, so he’s asked us to come in, just for an hour or so to close up. Can you help? Please.”_

Anna looked back at her sister with what she hoped was a disappointed expression and a pout on her lips. “We were just about to go out for dinner, Kris.” She whined.

“No, it’s okay.” Elsa spoke up softly. “You go Anna, it’s only for an hour and I’m not that hungry yet anyway. We can just leave when you come back.”

“Are you sure?” Anna questioned as she turned to face Elsa, placing her phone on the counter and wrapping her arms around Elsa’s waist. “I don’t want to ruin your birthday.”

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna softly. “I’m sure.” She said. “Besides, today has already been absolutely perfect and since I kind of ruined your birthday, this can be classed as payback.” She joked warmly.

“You didn’t ruin my birth-” Anna’s protest had been snuffed out by those ever so soft lips pressing against hers again.

“Go.” Elsa chuckled. “She’ll be there in a sec, Kristoff.”

“ _You’re a life saver Anna, thanks so much Els, again, happy birthday from both Joan and I, I’m only a few minutes from you guys so I’ll just swing ‘round and pick Anna up. See you soon._ ” And with that the line went dead and Anna locked the screen once more.

Anna linked her arms around Elsa’s waist again, “hmm, now what could we do for two minutes?” She drawled seductively.

“Anna!” Elsa screeched as the redhead bit into her shoulder. “God, you’re insatiable!”

Anna just gave her a pointed look and let her eyes roam up and down Elsa’s lithe body. “Duh!” She said and kissed the other girl with fervour.

Anna groaned with disappointment when there was a rapid knocking at the door. “Bloody men.” The redhead pouted as she regrettably untangled herself from the blonde’s embrace. She’d somehow ended up sitting on the kitchen counter again, she wasn’t sure how it had happened, but she was always a little distracted when Elsa was kissing her.

She bit her lip when she looked down and saw her sister standing there looking more than a little pleasurable dishevelled, with her face flushed and breaths panting. “Are you sure you’re okay if I go? Kristoff can always handle it without me.” Anna asked, she knew she would, and was counting on her sister letting her leave – it was essential to her plan that she had a little time alone to set up for their evening picnic – but now she really didn’t want to leave, leaving meant being away from Elsa, and leaving meant that this was all very real, and she’d be a fool not to admit that she was scared that Elsa would say no.

“Of course.” The blonde agreed. “Besides, I now need time to fix myself up again as _someone_ deemed it necessary to mess up my hair and makeup.” Elsa helped Anna off the bench and kissed her again, they’d meant for it to be light, but Anna couldn’t help pulling her closer, her body was still on fire.

Kristoff knocked again, “Anna.” He called from the front yard.

“Go!” Elsa laughed, shaking her head fondly as she pushed Anna lightly and guided her to the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll miss you ‘till I see you next!” Anna called from the open doorway. “I love you.”

“Love you too Anna.”

* * *

 

“Just breathe Anna.” Kristoff laughed as he drove towards his house where she had stashed a change of clothes, some makeup and that all important ring.

The redhead just looked at him, her eyes wide, her mouth shut tight, she was pretty sure that if she opened it whatever food was left in her stomach was going to come flying out.

Kristoff only knew of part of her plan, the romantic picnic under the stars, the moonlit walk around the gardens, the dance she had planned under rose archway that was lit by tiny twinkling fairy lights. She hadn’t had the guts to tell anyone about the ring or the impending question, just in case it all went wrong.

“You’re going to ask her tonight, aren’t you?” Kristoff commented as they pulled up in his driveway.

Was she really that transparent?

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” She replied as she threw open the door and rapidly sucked in deep breaths from the cool, fresh air.

Kristoff laughed and led her to the house, his arm around her shoulder as he guided the trembling girl inside. “She’s going to say yes.” He promised easily, not that it helped her nerves in the slightest. “You know she is. C’mon feisty-pants, Joan’s inside, she’ll do your hair and makeup, get you all dolled up so there’s no way Elsa could resist you.”

The moment the duo had walked through the door, Joan launched herself at Anna and wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her so fiercely, that the redhead was sure her organs were being crushed. “Today’s the big day!” She squealed, “Kristoff told me that you were thinking of proposing and I just know you’re going to do it tonight… am I right?” Joan asked.

Anna simply nodded and felt herself being crushed again. “How are you feeling?” Joan asked.

“Sick.” Anna replied bluntly and almost managed to laugh when her friend took a sudden step back… almost.

“Right. I can fix this. Kristoff!” She commanded with a snap of her fingers. “Make this girl a hot chocolate, stat! Anna, you come with me, When I’m through with you, you will be irresistible, and everyone will be begging you to marry them.” Joan pulled Anna into the main bedroom and sat her down on the plush bed.

“First things first – the dress.” Joan reached into her closet and pulled out the dress that the girls had bought together a few weeks ago. It was very similar in style to Elsa’s, except it was a powder blue colour throughout and had short sleeves covering her shoulders and part of her upper arm. There was a small pocket just over her bust on the left side, perfect for storing a ring, and it was held down by a small snowflake button that Joan herself had sewed on.

After the dress was done, Joan sat Anna in the swivel chair in front of her dresser – making sure she wasn’t facing the mirror – and placed a towel around her shoulders. “Makeup time!” Joan practically sung as she began to work on Anna’s face. First she applied a light covering of foundation, “we don’t want to hide those gorgeous freckles of yours, I know Elsa loves them.” She commented as she worked and then began to apply some blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and a light red lipstick.

For Anna it felt like a lifetime sitting there, having Joan look at her from different angles, muttering under her breath as she painted a masterpiece on her blank canvas. But when the redhead looked at the time on her phone, a bare ten minutes had passed. Damn that girl was quick, something like that would have taken Anna an hour at least and she would have messed it up somewhere along the line and would have had to start all over again.

Just as Anna was about to turn and look at herself in the mirror, Joan grabbed the back of the chair and pointed a finger at the strawberry-blonde. “Uh, uh.” She scolded. “No looking ‘til we’re done.”

Anna huffed but relented as her friend began to brush out her hair. Once all the knots were gone, Joan ran her fingers through the strands, pulling it into different styles until she seemed to decide on the one that she wanted. She pulled back a thick chunk of hair from each side of Anna’s head, just above her ear, twisting it a few times and secured it at the back of her head with a snowflake clip, then got started on curling the rest of her mane. To hold everything in place, Joan used almost a full can of hairspray and Anna was quite surprised that her hair wasn’t crunchy when she was done.

“Wallah!” Joan exclaimed with a French accent, “Fini!” She squealed excitedly, and then removed the towel protecting Anna’s dress and gave her a good look-over. “Perfect!” She sighed. “If Elsa says no with you looking like this, then just come to me, ‘cause I’ll marry you in a heartbeat.”

Anna smiled nervously and stood, pushing the chair out of the way as she turned slowly towards the mirror.

The redhead barely recognised herself in the reflection, she couldn’t believe that it was her reflected in the glass, Joan should take up painting, because Anna looked like a masterpiece. Her breath hitched as she felt a sting in her eyes and quickly worked on keeping those tears at bay.

“Hey, no crying, you’ll ruin your makeup.” Joan cooed softly. “What’s wrong?”

Anna shook her head and found a smile as she wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight. “Thank you.” She managed to whisper. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Aww. You’re welcome honey.” Joan whispered back, emotion in her voice. “Now go get your girl!” She gave Anna a quick slap on the butt as she pushed her from the room.

* * *

 

“Picnic packed?”

Anna nodded.

“Blanket packed?”

Anna nodded.

“Perfect place picked out?”

Anna nodded.

“Got the ring?”

Anna felt her breast pocket and nodded.

“Great! Then let’s go!” Kristoff grinned broadly and started the car.

* * *

 

“Good luck feisty-pants!” Kristoff called from the front seat as Joan jumped out of the back, hugging Anna with all her might before pulling out her phone and taking a few candid shots of the redhead.

“What?” Joan asked with a grin. “This is a special moment, I _have_ to get photos!”

Anna just rolled her eyes and waved her friends off before picking up the picnic basket and blanket and making her way through the manicured gardens.

Nervous didn’t even begin to cover how she was feeling right now. It was like every emotion a human being could possibly experience was flooding her system right now and she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry or scream or run or dance up and down or squeal madly into her hands, maybe if she did the lot she’d feel better, because right now she was only moving on autopilot and barely took notice of the lush plants around her.

When she found the perfect spot she laid out the blanket and took two champagne glasses from the basket, half-filling them with the bubbly drink – Elsa’s ban on alcohol could be lifted for one night – and placed a sliced strawberry on the edge of each glass. She then took out the cheese platter and chocolate-covered fruits and placed them on a crystal plate in the middle of the blanket.

She took one last look at her surroundings making sure everything was in place, everything was perfect and then took a photo of the picnic on her phone.

Anna thumbed her way through her messages and pulled up a new one to Elsa.

_Today is your day and to make it memorable, I have a special surprise for you.      Take a drive to Arendelle castle and then a stroll through the magical gardens.     Follow the trail of roses until it leads to a magnificent fountain,      There, in an open field you’ll find me and one last gift under a twinkling archway  I’m waiting for you, my love. Always, Anna._

She attached the photo and sent the message off. There were now a baker’s dozen butterflies in her stomach and those butterflies had butterflies and she was pretty sure they were multiplying with every second that passed.

Now all that was left to do was wait…

And wait…

And wait…

Anna kept checking the time on her phone, it seemed to have slowed to crawl and she was getting restless and it had barely been five minutes since she’d sent the message. She had calculated that it would take approximately fifteen minutes for Elsa to drive from their place to the gardens, twenty if traffic was bad.

She unlocked her phone again, her head bopping up every time she heard a noise, it had only been seven minutes, no where near enough time for Elsa to get there yet and that was counting on the fact that she’d read Anna’s message the moment it was sent.

The redhead opened up her playlist and made sure the song _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran was at the very top of the list, that song was incredibly important to her, it was the song she’d chosen to dance to with Elsa before she got down on bended knee.

Nervousness spiking, she put her phone away and looked around the small grassed area. Still no sign of the blonde, but that was to be expected… it didn’t do anything ease her queasy stomach though.

She checked her phone again, biting her lip as the screen lit up. Fifteen minutes had finally past and she was sure she was about to vomit… or pass out… or both.

The sound of a pair of footsteps made her head shoot up, her heart leaping into her throat… only to drop right back down in her stomach like a lead balloon when her eyes fell upon a random stranger. Anna almost growled at the older woman as she smiled at the redhead, how dare she enter Anna’s secret hideaway, didn’t she know what Anna had planned?

The strawberry-blonde had to remind herself that _no_ , this stranger did not know her plans and was merely taking a stroll through the _public_ gardens. Anna dropped her head in disappointment and felt like sulking just as a toddler would when they didn’t get what they wanted.

Another agonisingly slow ten minutes went by and Anna was nearing a mental breakdown whilst she waited impatiently in their spot. The was setting now, the glorious red and orange hues basking the gardens in an ethereal glow, but Anna didn’t notice, she was too preoccupied with checking her phone and straining her ears for any sign of her sister.

Half an hour had passed, Elsa should have been there by now and Anna was beginning to worry. She checked the message again, it had definitely sent, should she send another? No, not yet, her sister probably didn’t see the message immediately and was still on her way, the last thing Anna wanted to do was distract her whilst she was driving.

So, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Forty-five minutes and still nothing, and now the redhead was really starting to stress. Where could she be? Had something happened to her? Had she had an accident? Was she lost? Had her phone died? Had Elsa been kidnapped by a masked intruder who was taking her to some abandoned warehouse and was going to demand a ransom in exchange for her sister’s life?

Okay, so maybe the last one was a bit extreme, Anna conceded as she looked around at the empty garden again. But where the hell could Elsa be? Her sister was always on time, if not early and if she’d ran into trouble she would have called or messaged Anna or done _something_ to let her know.

She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if her instincts were trying to tell her _something_ , but she just couldn’t figure out what, and whatever it was, she knew it wasn’t good. One name kept popping into her head, but there was no way in hell she was going let him invade her mind and ruin this evening.

Anna picked up her phone again, it had been an hour since she’d sent that message, more than two since she’d left the house, she opened up her contact list and clicked on Elsa’s name.

She brought the device up to her ear and waited with baited breath as the phone rang, and rang, and rang, before it rang out and went through to voicemail. This time, Anna _did_ growl as she pressed the button as violently as she could and threw her phone to the ground.

She stood up and began to pace like a madwoman, the uneasiness in her belly growing with every step she took. “Come on Elsa.” She muttered under her breath. “Where are you?”

Anna went back to her phone and tried calling her sister again, it gave her the same result, voicemail. Over and over she called Elsa, over and over it rang out.

“Fuck!” She screamed as she threw the device across the grass, her hands flying up to her head to pull on her hair. She was crying now, she knew something had happened, something had gone wrong. “Oh, please, _please_ don’t be hurt.” She cried. “Please, please Elsa, please be okay.”

Anna dropped to her knees, her flawless makeup ruined as tears streamed down her face. She dragged herself over to where her phone lay in the perfectly trimmed grass, and called her sister one last time. “Come on Els, please pick up, please answer.”

Voicemail.

“Elsa,” She sobbed into the phone, this time leaving a message for her sister. “Where are you? Please be okay, please, please don’t be hurt. I love you, so much. Please be okay.” She hung up and brought up her contact list again, calling Joan instead.

“ _Anna_?” Joan sounded confused over the other end of the line.

“It’s Elsa, she hasn’t rocked up and it’s been over an hour and I’ve tried calling her multiple times, and she’s just not answering! And I’m worried something’s happened to her or she’s been kidnapped, or Hans has got to her or something!” Anna blurted out all in one panicked breath.

“ _Okay, okay_.” Joan said in attempt to calm her down. “ _For all we know she could have fallen asleep with her phone on silent or ran out of fuel and left her phone at home, there’s no need to jump to the worst-case scenario. Just breathe feisty-pants._ ”

Anna tried but she couldn’t stop the dreadful feeling clawing at the pit of her stomach. “No, something bad has happened, Joan. I know it has, I have this feeling and I just know something horrible has happened.” She cried hysterically, each breath coming out as a violent sob.

“ _Okay. It’ll be okay. I’ll take a drive past your place and see if she’s there, then I’ll come and get you. Don’t worry, we’ll find her._ ” Joan reassured, and Anna heard Kristoff in the background asking what’s wrong. “ _Elsa’s missing_.” She replied to him and then Kristoff swore – _loudly_.

“ _Don’t worry Red_ ,” Kristoff called through the phone. “ _We’ll go get her and give her a good hiding for you_!”

Anna let out a choked laugh and tried to stem her tears. “Thanks.” She managed to get out and then the line went dead and she was left to pace and worry alone.

No more than five minutes later her phone rang, Anna didn’t bother checking the caller ID before picking up. “Elsa?!” She cried into the speaker.

“ _No, sorry honey, it’s us again_.” Joan’s voice came through the receiver. “ _We’ve knocked and there’s no answer and her car isn’t here. We’re on our way to get you, okay? Just hang tight, we’ll be there in a sec_.”

Anna fell to the ground again, fear and panic gripping her as she fought off the dark monster building inside her mind. “O-okay.” She stuttered out. “Hurry. _Please_.”

“ _We’ll be there in ten._ ” Joan promised. “ _Hang in there, feisty-pants, we’re coming to get you_.”

True to their word, Joan and Kristoff were pulling up in the parking lot ten minutes later, Anna was waiting, the picnic basket packed up, everything thrown in haphazardly in her manic state. Within the blink of an eye, Joan was out of the car and Anna was in her arms, holding onto her friend as she broke down and sobbed hysterically into her shoulder.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home, we’ll check there first, just in case she’s asleep and couldn’t hear us knocking, then we’ll drive all around town until we find her, okay? She’ll be in your arms in no time, honey.” Joan crooned soothingly as she stroked Anna’s back and then led her to the car.

Her best friend sat in the back with her, holding her hand and stroking her thigh as they drove away from the gardens, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Elsa or her car.

The moment the pulled up at the house, Anna was out of the vehicle as quick as a flash and had the key in the door before Kristoff had even turn off the ignition.

“Elsa!” She cried as she raced up the stairs and into the bedroom. “Elsa!” The room was empty, bed still made from that morning. She sped into her bedroom, empty. Bathroom, empty. Toilet, empty. She sprinted back downstairs, taking the steps two and three at a time as she went from room to room searching for her sister, calling out her name in a panic.

“Anna.” Joan called from the kitchen, her tone solemn and serious.

The redhead looked to her friend and then to what Joan was holding. In one hand was Elsa’s phone with about fifty-thousand missed calls, most from Anna, the others from Joan and Kristoff. In the other hand was something that made Anna’s heart drop, her vision turn dark, and head spin.

A disk and a note from Elsa.


	27. Birthday Surprise- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to explain why I have Elsa's birthday in summer. In the movie Elsa is coronated in summer, as Arendelle has been without a ruler for 3 years one would assume that they would coronate the next royal as soon as they came of age, which is on Elsa's 21st b'day, suggesting that Elsa is born in summer. Disney also likes opposites in this film, look at Anna, she is the embodiment off all things autumn, red hair, freckles, fiery personality etc - autumn, but was born in spring as we know from Frozen Fever, so it makes sense that Elsa, literally a winter goddess, is born in summer... I hope that makes sense. Also, from watching Olaf's Frozen Adventure, we know that Elsa isn't born on xmas day as it isn't mentioned at all in the film.  
> Anywhooooo, enough of my rambling, we have a new chapter. This one is set at the same time as the last chapter, only from Elsa's POV. It's short, but the previous chapter and the next are both very long, so they kinda make up for it. We are getting sooooo close to the end now guys, i'm working on the second last chapter as we speak, the final one is already complete and i'm kinda procrastinating because I really don't want this to be over, you guys, all my fans and reviewers, have all been amazing, I love hearing your thoughts, connecting with you, i'm going to miss you all when it's done. But I have a few more fics in the works as we speak, but I won't be writing anything this big again. I'm actually working on writing a real book, one that I can publish and earn money from - how scary is that?!   
> Until next time xx

 

* * *

 

Chapter Twenty-Seven:   
Birthday Surprise – Part Two

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay if I go? Kristoff can always handle it without me.” Anna asked her, there was a twinkle in her eye, a secret hidden in that beautiful mind of hers, one that Elsa couldn’t quite figure out, but she assumed it had something to do with her birthday.

“Of course.” The Elsa agreed. “Besides, I now need time to fix myself up again as _someone_ deemed it necessary to mess up my hair and makeup.” Elsa helped Anna off the bench and kissed her again, the kiss grew heated quickly, it was amazing how much the redhead could do to her with such little effort.

Kristoff knocked again, “Anna.” He called from the front yard.

“Go!” Elsa laughed, shaking her head fondly as she pushed Anna lightly and guided her to the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll miss you ‘til I see you next!” Anna called from the open doorway. “I love you.”

“Love you too Anna.”

Elsa sighed and locked the door behind her sister before traipsing back upstairs to fix herself up. She was very curious as to what the redhead had planned. She had a feeling that this whole ‘work emergency’ was just some elaborate rouse to get Anna out of the house without Elsa by her side, at least she really hoped it was because if her sister had really abandoned her to go to work on a day as significant as this, the redhead was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble when she got home.

She seriously doubted it though. Kristoff was well and truly able to close up by himself and there were plenty of other staff that worked at the café that they could have called, and besides, Kristoff knew how important and how significant today was to both Elsa and Anna, there was no way he would have called the redhead away if he wasn’t in on the plan.

Elsa was wracking her brain trying to figure out what Anna had organised for the evening. Obviously, she wanted Elsa all dressed up for something, she had said dinner, but maybe they were going somewhere else. Maybe going to see a play or performance of some kind, maybe a limo was rocking up to take Elsa to a mystery destination where the girls could spend a weekend alone. Although, she didn’t see the point in dressing up for that, if they were going away somewhere she doubted her clothes would stay on for long, not if Anna had it her way.

She figured, that what ever it was her sister was up to, she had better make herself presentable as fast as she could, sure, Anna had said an hour, but that didn’t mean that she actually had an hour. So, rushed herself into their bathroom and began to reapply her makeup and tidy her hair.

The day had been a pretty amazing so far, they’d made many new memories and had revisited some from their past. Ice skating had been the highlight for Elsa so far, it brought her back to their childhood, holding Anna’s tiny hands as they zipped around the ice, Elsa teaching her how to stay upright, whilst Anna continued to fall over. Then she’d laugh and skate away, spinning and twirling, she was such a natural on the blades, she missed it very much.

Elsa only wished she’d been born in winter, not summer so they could have continued their trip down memory lane, have a snowball fight or two, maybe even build their favourite snowman together.

But alas, Elsa was no snow queen, she didn’t have magical powers that could allow her to change summer into winter and back again just with the flick of her hand or stomp of her foot.

Wouldn’t that be something though?

Elsa chuckled to herself, she could see it now, her and Anna as kids, sneaking through the house whilst their parents slept, to lock themselves in a room and create their own winter wonderland, complete with an indoor rink and talking snowman. She could imagine Anna giggling madly, demanding that Elsa use her magic, waking her up in the middle of the night just because the sky was awake, and she wanted to play, Anna had always been a little trouble maker.

After a few quick touch ups, Elsa was ready to go again, her makeup perfect and her hair neat and tidy, she was ready for the next adventure.

Just as she was walking down the stairs again, there was a knock at the door. Elsa laughed and shook her head fondly, she knew Anna was up to something, now it was time to find out what.

“Coming.” She called and made her way to the door, unlocking it, excitement and anticipation flowing through her body.

What she saw once the door was open however, was not at all what she expected.

“Hello Elsa.” Sneered Hans as he leant against the frame, a thin, square shaped gift in his hands. “Happy birthday, you look amazing by the way.”

Fear coursed through her veins as she began to panic, “what do you want Hans.” She spat coldly.

“I just came to wish you a happy birthday, and I wanted to give you a present.” He handed her the gift, a cd of some sorts she presumed, judging by the shape and weight of the item.

“Why?” She questioned suspiciously. “What is this?” There was no way this was just a gift, Hans was always up to something, and had a sinking feeling that she was about to find out what.

Hans looked Elsa up and down and smirked. “Just a… home movie of sorts. One that I think you’ll find _very_ interesting.”

“You need to leave, Hans.” Elsa said as threateningly as she could manage. She made to close the door again, but the redhead put his foot in the way, preventing it from shutting.

“Just one more thing.” He said as he took a step forward, taking great pleasure in watching Elsa retreat further into the house, cowering from him. “That disk, comes with a catch. You have twenty-four hours to give Anna back to me, or I take this little movie to the cops. I can guarantee they’ll love it even more than you do. And just so you know, that’s just a copy, so don’t worry if you lose it, I have plenty more.”

“Why! Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Elsa yelled at him, her vision blurred from the stinging tears rolling down her cheeks. “Anna doesn’t love you, she doesn’t want you, she’ll never go back to you. We’re not hurting anyone, we didn’t mean to fall in love, it just happened, why are you so hell bent on ruining our lives?”

Hans turned red, his hands balled into fists by his side as he stepped into her personal space. “Don’t! Don’t you dare say that, she loves me, I know she does, she’s just so blinded by you, and your tricks! You have her brainwashed!” Hans continued to walk further into the house, forcing Elsa back with every step until she was backed against a wall, his finger pointing menacingly at her face as he shook with rage. “You’re sick Elsa, you know that? You’re sick and you’ve passed your disease onto your sister, but don’t worry, I can cure her. I can make her see right from wrong again, she’ll learn that her rightful place is by my side, not yours.”

“No, you’re the sick one Hans. You’re the one who can’t see what’s right in front of him, you’re the one who can’t accept the truth and is trying to force Anna to take you back by threatening her! She hates you, loathes you, she’s terrified of you. You have no chance with her. You can threaten me, threaten her, hell, even kill me, but Anna will never go back to you.” Elsa raged at the vile creature before her, everything about him made her blood boil. “You are the one that needs help, you don’t love her, you’re obsessed with her, obsessed with ruining me. You are the one with the illness, this obsession to control, you only want her because you cant have her and you can’t stand the fact that she is happy when you’re not.”

Hans suddenly let out a deranged yell and wrapped his hands around Elsa’s neck, squeezing tight until the blonde saw white lights popping in front of her vision, the room suddenly spinning as she tried to gasp for air.

She brought he hands up to pull at his wrists, trying to loosen the pressure he had around her throat, but Hans was much stronger, her pathetic attempts did nothing to weaken the man, if anything, her defiance only encouraged him to hold her tighter

Just as she was about to pass out, Hans released his grip, and she fell to the ground, clutching at her throbbing neck, heaving as she choked down air. “Do as I say Elsa. I want Anna, and given time, she’ll want me too, or at least she will if she knows what’s good for her, and if I can’t have her… I’ll kill her.” He glared down at Elsa as she remained on the floor, barely breathing, her neck red with welts from his fingers, each digit imprinted into her pale skin in vivid definition. “You will leave Arendelle, leave Anna behind and I will spare you, I’ll keep the authorities out of this, and you get to keep your life. But if you stay, it will be your undoing. I always get what I want Elsa, remember that.”

Hans began to back away from her, turning towards the door, only to pause once he had it open. “Twenty-four hours.” He repeated and then he was gone, leaving the blonde motionless on the ground, her head still spinning as her body fought to circulate oxygen again.

* * *

 

Elsa sat on the coffee table, the disk trembling in her hands as she sat there, frozen unable to move. Her head was throbbing, her neck even more so as she fought against the urge to vomit. Slowly, she stood, took a few paces forward and inserted the DVD into the player, her heart hammering in her chest as the blank screen lit up.

Sitting back on the coffee table, Elsa’s heartrate skyrocketed as the film began to play. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her and Anna being _very_ intimate with each other. So this is where the photos came from then? He actually filmed them having sex, he wasn’t just there taking shots with his camera, he was outside their window, recording them in a moment of passion.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she’d seen enough, bile was crawling up her throat as she tore the disk from the player and smashed it back into its case.

She threw the DVD onto the kitchen bench and ran back into the lounge, reaching behind the sofa, she pulled out a large duffle bag, one of the emergency bags she’d told Anna about, there was a second one hidden for her sister and inside it contained the essentials she’d need to survive.

She tossed the bag near the front door and then walked back into the kitchen, pulling out a pen and paper from within a draw.

Her fingers shook as she held the pen over the paper, the nib poised and ready to write but she couldn’t find the words. She didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to believe that this was happening, it all felt surreal, like some terrible nightmare that she just couldn’t wake up from.

A droplet of water splattered over the paper, Elsa hadn’t even realised she was crying, she was too numb to make sense of her own emotions right now. She glanced up to the clock, Anna had left almost an hour ago, if she was going to get away, it had to be now.

_Anna,_

_Please understand that this was never a choice for me._

_I don’t want to leave but staying isn’t an option._

_Hans was here, he has a video of us together, he said that if I don’t leave now, he’ll expose us._

_He threatened your life Anna, I have to leave to keep you safe._

_I love you more than you’ll ever know, and I just hope that one day, in the not so distant future, we can be together again._

_These last six months with you have been the best of my life, I’ll never forget you, could never replace you._

_I’ll miss you ‘til I see you next._

_Love forever and always,_

_Elsa xxx_

_Stay safe._

 

Elsa wished she could have said more, there was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell Anna, but her sister could be back at any moment and if she saw her again, she knew she’d never be able to leave.

She wished she could have had more time in the house, to reminisce and say goodbye, to pack up her belongings, her drawings, her book. But there was no time for that, no time to relive the past.

Elsa put her phone down on the bench next to her letter and the disk, she wouldn’t need it anymore and it would be too dangerous to take it, Hans could always use it to track her down.

She took one last look around the place she had called home for all her years, she saw the spot where she and Anna had first kissed, where they’d danced together to Christmas music, her eyes went to the couch and she chuckled quietly as she remembered their first time together, how awkward they were, how hesitant, how much they’d grown.

Elsa picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, her phone beeped behind her, but she couldn’t read the message now. With her keys in her hand, she walked out the door, locking it behind her as she paused for a moment, hand resting on the wood.

“Let it go, Elsa.” She said to herself, “the past is in the past.”

 Then she hopped into the car and drove off, leaving Arendelle and Anna behind her.


	28. Hunting Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess what.... it's my birthday! Usually the birthday girl gets some gifts, but i'm going to do things backwards and give you guys a gift instead... a new chapter! Whoop, this one is pretty big and there's one scene that I adore that I hope you guys will love too. For those of you who have read Long Live The Queen, you see some familiarity in the scene as well as my fellow Potterheads. What I would love as a gift from you all, is lots and lots of reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think the ending will be, truthfully I want to see how much you've been paying attention to the subtext and little... hints I've given along the way. I've also just published a new surprise story and i'm letting you guys writing the ending. It's called Surprise! and i'd love to see what you think of it.  
> Until next time xxx

 

* * *

 

Chapter Twenty-Eight:   
Hunting Elsa

* * *

 

A whole month had passed and there was still no sign of Elsa.

Anna was heartbroken, devastated, she was barely able to make it out of bed each morning let alone find the strength to get dressed for work or deal with the daily grind.

Joan and Kristoff had moved into Anna’s old room, refusing to leave the redhead alone in case she did something drastic. The burly blonde had put aside his ‘Fixer-Upper’ business and had taken leave from delivering ice for the time being. He only helped out Pabbie when Joan wasn’t at Uni so that their friend was never alone. They were both worried about Anna and the impact losing Elsa was having on her, they could see that she wasn’t coping, not that she’d admit it of course - “I’m fine” was her new catchphrase.

The day that Elsa disappeared, the trio had driven all around Arendelle, the sun had well and truly risen by the time they’d arrived home and even then, Anna had continued her search on foot. She had walked all around the city, up and down every street calling out her sister’s name.

Deep down, she knew it was fruitless, she knew Elsa was long gone and that she wouldn’t have stayed in Arendelle, but she couldn’t accept it, Anna had to do something, she had to keep searching, she wasn’t prepared to give up.

She didn’t sleep at all for the first three days, how could she when Elsa was out there all alone? It was only when she passed out on the front porch, that she finally slept, carried inside the house by Kristoff as Joan worried beside him.

Anna had lost her flare, her vibrancy and bounce, she was a shell of the person she used to be, everything she did was on autopilot, and even then she needed to be reminded to perform daily tasks like eating and bathing.

Nothing pleased her anymore, there was no joy in her world, food had lost its taste, the sun had lost its radiance, the flowers, their scent. The stars and moon looked dull in the sky, no longer did they call to her to play. She felt no emotion, no sadness, no anger or pleasure, Anna only felt numbness, empty, hollow. There was nothing left in her.

One day, when things all got to be too much for her, Anna climbed out the bedroom window like a rebellious teen sneaking out to meet a boy – only, Anna’s hot date was with a bottle of vodka, not a lover. She’d got through half of it before she was found by Joan, stumbling through the streets, the clear liquid sloshing against the glass bottle in her hand, mumbling incoherently, every word was slurred, her movements slow and sluggish, she could barely stay on her feet.

She’d broken down in her friend’s arms, crying over the sister she lost, the love that was now absent from her life and how she just wanted the pain to stop. Not even the alcohol could take that away.

* * *

 

“Anna, breakfast.” Joan called from her open doorway.

“Not hungry.” Anna murmured back from her spot at the open window where she stared down at the street below. She was curled up on the small bench seat beneath the glass, her back pressed into the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on top.

There was a shuffling noise behind her, but Anna didn’t bother to turn her head, she wouldn’t let her eyes leave the street, even if she wasn’t really seeing it in the first place.

“Anna, please. You need to eat.” Joan encouraged softly, placing a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“I’m not hungry, really.” Anna insisted, it was true, she wasn’t just saying that because she didn’t want to eat, she just didn’t have an appetite.

Joan settled herself down on the bench in front of Anna, her hands stroking the outside of her thighs. “You may not feel hungry, but your body still needs the fuel, you’ll pass out if you don’t eat, you barely touched your dinner last night.” She dropped her head, trying to catch Anna’s eyes with her own.

“What would be so bad about that?” Anna asked absently, she didn’t see the issue, at least she’d be unconscious rather than stuck in this constant hell.

“Because when we find Elsa, and we _will_ find her, you’ll be no good to her if you’re dead.” Joan replied bluntly.

Anna tore her eyes away from the street and looked directly into her friend’s. “What if I want to die.” She asked and the stood on her weak legs and hopped back into bed, Elsa’s scent still lingering on the sheets Anna had refused to wash.

“Anna Marie Anderson!” Joan scolded like a mother would, “don’t even think like that! I know you’re hurting right now, and I know that this is scary and horrible and completely fucked up, but don’t ever consider taking your own life! Wasn’t it you who so fiercely demanded the same thing of Elsa? Don’t you remember what that felt like? How it felt to almost lose her? Don’t you dare put her through that, or us for that matter. We all love you too much to lose you.”

“I’ve already lost her.” Anna murmured as she curled into a ball on her side.

Joan climbed onto the bed beside Anna and pulled her into her arms, holding the girl close as she cried, her tears soaking her friend’s shirt, but Joan didn’t seem to mind, she just held Anna tighter and planted soft kisses on her forehead. “I think it’s time we get the police involved.” She whispered softly against Anna’s hair.

“No.” The redhead shook her head. “They’ll start asking questions.”

“They don’t have to know about your relationship, honey. Just tell them she’s your sister, they don’t need to know any more than that.” Joan explained as she wiped Anna’s eyes, smiling at her understandingly.

Anna shook her head again. “They’ll ask why we’ve waited so long to report her missing.” She was terrified of involving the police, what if they started asking questions? What if they did some digging or went to Hans and found out about their relationship? It was too risky, there was too much at stake.

“Just tell them that you two had a fight and she needed space, but now you haven’t been able to contact her for a month and decided it was time to get someone else involved.” Joan took both of Anna’s hands in her own and waited until those teal eyes met her own. “The longer you wait the harder it will be, and the further away Elsa will get. You can’t put this off any longer.”

“She’s right.” Kristoff joined from the doorway. “We’ve waited long enough, we’ve searched Arendelle, _all_ of Arendelle, multiple times and no one has seen her.” The blonde walked over the bed and sat on the edge. “There’s an officer that comes into Pabbie’s all the time, Duke Weselton, his name is. I can talk to him, with the amount of free drinks he’s had there, and all the times I’ve helped him fix up the station or brought his men ice on hot days, I’m sure he owes me a favour by now. He’ll find her, I know he will.” He reassured.

“Yeah, I know him.” Anna said as she sucked in a deep breath and looked between her friends, both of them imploring her with their eyes. She sighed and slowly nodded. “Okay, but _only_ if we don’t find her within the week. _Please_ , just give me one more week.” She begged the couple.

Joan and Kristoff shared a look before nodding slowly. “Okay.” Kristoff agreed “One week, but if we haven’t found her by then, we’ll go to Weselton, even if we have to drag you in there.” He then poked her in the side and drew a small smile from the redhead.

“Right. Back to my previous mission, getting Anna to eat.” Joan announced as she too poked the redhead’s sides, almost getting the girl to laugh. “You’re going to need your strength if you intend to search the entire city again.”

Anna sighed in defeat and then nodded as she sat up in bed. “Okay, I give in, what are you shoving down my throat today?” She joked lightly.

Joan laughed, bounced onto her knees and crushed Anna in a hug, pulling a surprised squeak from the redhead. “There’s the Anna we know and love.”

Anna flailed on the bed, her arms pinned to her sides and her head pressed into Joan’s chest. “Ugh, Joan. I can’t breathe.” She panted breathlessly.

“Oops sorry, I was just excited to have some of the old Anna back, even if it is just a little, little bit. I’ve missed her.” She apologised not at all looking sorry.

Anna found another small smile and got off the bed gingerly, her legs were quite weak and seemed to be struggling with her frame. Her friends helped her downstairs and forced her into a chair at the island in the kitchen. Soon, there was a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes topped with fruit and smothered in chocolate sauce in front of her and an iced coffee for her to wash it down with.

Anna felt like a pet in a zoo, she could see her friends watching her out of the corner of her eye, counting how many pancakes she ate, how much fruit, it was quite unnerving. Had she really been that bad that they felt the need to scrutinise every morsel she put in her mouth?

She managed to eat two, plus the fruits, but that was all her stomach could handle right now, it was already groaning and churning, that one meal was more than she ate all day yesterday and her body wasn’t used to having so much food in it anymore. She did however, feel ready for a nap, despite only having got up a few short hours ago and she figured a nice warm shower might help wake up her a little.

Anna slid herself down from the chair and began to make her way upstairs.

“Um, excuse me young lady, but where do you think you’re going?” Joan teased from the living room couch where she and Kristoff were snuggled up watching a film on tv.

“Sorry _mum_ , may I please leave the table, I’m full and would like to take a shower.” Anna joked as she folded her arms in front of her chest – this was the best mood she’d had since… well, you know.

Joan just laughed and angled her head towards the stairs, silently giving the redhead permission to bathe. As soon as she was out of sight, Anna overheard Joan talking to Kristoff.

“I think we’re finally getting somewhere with her.” She said softly, though, still loud enough to reach Anna’s ears.

“Yeah,” agreed Kristoff. “I just hope she stays this way, I mean, I would like to be able to go home one day soon.” Anna felt a sudden pang of guilt and paused mid-step. “Don’t me wrong, I’m happy to be here, helping her, Anna needs us right now and I want to be there for her, but I also miss my own bed, _our_ bed and our life together.”

That little pang of guilt had grown into a full-blown monster now and it was clawing at her stomach. She felt horrible, she had been so focused on Elsa, on just getting through each day that she’d been completely blind to how much her friends had sacrificed in the process.

She’d kept them away from their own home, their own lives, they’d both take time off work and their studies to look after her, to make sure she ate every day, making sure she got out of bed and she knew they’d dealt with Hans on multiple occasions.

She knew he’d been to her house many times over the last few weeks, she’d seen him from her bedroom window, she’d heard his voice drifting up the stairs. She knew he’d threatened her friends, demanding to see Anna and not once had they said anything to her. Not once had his name been brought up, nor had they complained, and she couldn’t help but feel as though she was taking advantage of them.

Anna felt sick as she continued into the hall and dragged her feet sluggishly towards the bathroom – her good mood suddenly gone, replaced by stomach churning guilt. They’d given up so much for her, and she’d taken advantage of their kind natures.

If she was in their home, she’d be packing up her belongings right now and leaving them to get on with their lives. But they were in her home and as enticing as the idea of running away to chase after her sister was, she knew that that would just cause her friends even more stress, and they were already worried enough about Elsa. She may have been Anna’s sister and partner, but she was their friend too, and she could see how much her absence hurt them, even if they didn’t show it.

The hot spray from the shower was a welcome relief as it flowed over her body, the running water mixing with the tears sliding down her face as she choked back sob after sob, her chest aching and heart clenching, all the pain she’d been burying for the last month forcing its way out her body.

She dropped down onto the shower floor, her back pressing into the cool wall behind her as she leant against the tiles, allowing her eyes to close as she gave in to the heartache within. She felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally, she just wanted it all to end, she wished that when she opened her eyes again, Elsa would be there, standing over her, smiling and declaring that she’d come back for Anna.

Everything around her melted away into nothingness as she let her mind wonder to Elsa for the first time since her sister had left. Of course, she’d been on Anna’s mind non-stop, but she hadn’t let herself look back on their time together or fantasise about the future they could have had. She could see Elsa in her birthday dress, standing in the beautiful gardens with Anna as they danced in a small circle, slowly turning as they held each other close. She saw Elsa’s face as Anna got down on one knee and presented her with the ring, promising to love her forever. She saw the children they could have had, two little boys and one girl, and the lush property they could have owned, horses frolicking in the paddocks as Elsa sat beneath a shady tree, working on the next book she would write.

Everything got a little hazy after that, the images in her mind becoming blurry and dark, until she wasn’t able to see anything at all.

* * *

 

Anna found herself standing in a field of white. Crisp snow covered the ground at her feet, giant weeping willows surrounded her, frozen solid with crystalline icicles hanging delicately from each branch, tinkling softly in the gentle breeze, like windchimes playing a tranquil melody. A glorious array of red and orange hues lit up the snow around her, reflecting off each frozen fractal as if the setting sun was painting itself upon the clean canvas.

A waterfall could be heard in the distance, its misty spray kissing her skin, bathing her in warmth despite the frozen scenery around her. When Anna looked down she found herself to be oddly naked, although, when she thought about it, it didn’t seem odd at all.

She felt an immense peace fill her heart, lifting her soul, sending it soaring through the darkening sky above. As she looked up, she saw lights of green and yellow dancing with the stars, putting on an elegant show of beauty and grace, and somehow, she felt like it held all the answers she longed to know.

“Hello Anna.” A voice called melodically from behind her.

Anna spun on the spot and then had to squint for a second, her hand coming up to shield her eyes from the almost blinding light that was emanating before her. When her vision cleared her gaze fell upon a beautiful angel, her flawless pale skin appeared unblemished, a golden light radiated from within her chest, flowing outwards making her whole body glow in an ethereal light.

Her long starlight coloured hair flowed down her back and over chest in elegant corkscrews, not a single strand was out of place, and as she moved her head, it seemed to catch the light as if it was held in place by dozens of unique snowflakes.

The angelic woman was clad in a simple white gauze, which instead of dulling her beauty, only seemed to enhance it. Her eyes shone bright and blue, like the clear sky on a warm summers day, and despite their icy colouring, Anna felt like she could melt within them.

“Elsa?” Anna questioned softly, disbelievingly as every feature sharped in her vision.

“I’ve missed you.” Elsa whispered, her voice full of emotion as she stretched out her arms, beckoning her sister forward.

Within an instant, Anna was wrapped up in an embrace so warm, so loving that she felt herself tearing up. “I’m missed you too, so much.” She cried softly, her heart fit to burst as it sung with glee.

Then there were two cool hands clasping either side of her face, tilting it up until brilliant blue eyes locked on hers, and finally, a pair of ever so soft, pliant lips were melding against her own.

In that moment, Anna felt more safe, more secure, _more_ _loved_ than she ever had before. It was in the arms of an angel, that Anna found her inner peace, her strength and determination, her joy, her happiness, her longing and love, all the things she had lost over the past month. Here was where she needed to be, here was home, in Elsa’s arms she would always find her place in the world.

“Elsa, you look… different.” Anna said in awe of the creature before her. “It’s a good different” She reassured. “And, this place… Where am I?” She questioned when they had separated enough for her to look around again.

Elsa smiled warmly, “where do you think we are?” She asked as she brushed the back of her hand over Anna’s cheek.

“The North Mountain.” Anna replied with ease, as if she’d known the answer all along, and perhaps, she had.

Elsa lifted her head and looked around her, those azure orbs taking in the flawless scenery again. “I’m on the North Mountain.” She commented vacantly in a voice that didn’t really sound like hers at all.

Anna looked back at her sister with confusion, but then Elsa was kissing her again and everything else was completely irrelevant.

“It’s time for you to go now Anna.” Elsa murmured softly, her lips brushing against Anna’s with every syllable. “You need to wake up.”

Anna looked up and into Elsa’s eyes, they were so beautiful, so soft and were gazing at her with so much adoration and devotion that Anna felt her own welling up in response. “No.” she pleaded and shook her head. “I don’t want to.” She closed her eyes and leant into Elsa’s palm as she brushed away her tears. “Please, don’t make me leave.”

“You have to wake up Anna.” Elsa repeated as she began to slowly drift away. “Wake up Anna, wake up!”

“No! Elsa, please! Please don’t go, Elsa!” But Elsa was disappearing before her eyes, the angel that had just appeared so clearly in her vision, had begun to blur, a white, swirling mist circling around her, like a light wind picking up loose snow from the ground, the breeze growing stronger as Elsa faded faster.

“Elsa, wait!” Anna cried “Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?”

Elsa beamed at her, shrouded in a golden light as she continued to fade away, her voice playing clearly in Anna’s ears even as fresh snow fell, obscuring her from Anna’s vision.

“Of course it is happening inside your head, Anna, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?”

* * *

 

“Anna, Anna, wake up Anna!”

“Elsa!” Anna cried as she suddenly sat bolt upright, the shower still running above her, Joan crouched down beside her, fully dressed and already soaked from the flowing water, with her hand on the redhead’s shoulder as she finally roused her from her sleep.

“Anna, finally!” Joan sighed in relief. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for like, the last five minutes! I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you.” She drew Anna in for a tight hug, “you are okay, aren’t you?”

Anna looked around her as everything came back into focus. She was still sitting the bottom of the shower, slumped against the tiled wall, her body aching and the water cooling as the heat began to run out. “Ah, yeah. I-I think so.” She replied shakily, had that all just been a dream? It felt so real, as if she was truly there, she could still remember everything in vivid detail.

“Thank god for that!” Joan exclaimed in relief as she slumped back against the wall, her clothes saturated, and hair soaked. “You really had me worried for a minute there. It was like your body was here but your soul-”

“Was with Elsa.” Anna finished for her and Joan gave her a quizzical look. “I’ll explain later.” She said as her friend stood and held out her hand to help Anna to her feet. “You’re wet.” She pointed out belatedly.

Joan raised her eyebrows and gave Anna a pointed look. “And so are you, that kinda happens when there’s running water above your head.” She teased.

“Thanks captain obvious.” Anna drawled as she rolled her eyes at Joan. “What I _meant_ was, why are you fully dressed and in the shower _with_ me.” she corrected.

Joan put her hands on her hips and pouted. “Well I’m sorry, but when my best friend has been in the shower for a whole hour and I go in to find her slumped over and unresponsive, the last thing on my mind is stripping off so that my clothes don’t get wet.”

Anna looked at her confused, “was I really in there for that long?” She asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, that’s why I came up to check on you.  I thought something had happened to you.” Joan stepped out of the shower and turned off the taps before handing Anna a towel and stripping off her own drenched attire. “And you’re sure you’re okay?” She asked again.

“Yeah, actually.” Anna smiled in remembrance, “I’m wonderful.”

***

The next week passed in a flurry of activity, Anna’s mood renewed after her lucid dream, and she had this gut instinct that they were so close to finding Elsa, almost as if she knew exactly where her sister was, but her mind was keeping it a secret from her.

Every time they hit another dead end, or she began to feel down again, she’d just force her mind back to that dream and how calm and confident she felt, and suddenly everything seemed easier.

Anna was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, her mind working furiously as she tried to figure out what her next step was. Today was the last day to find Elsa herself otherwise they were off to visit Weselton tomorrow. She walked over to her window seat and sat down, swinging her legs under her as she kicked the hollow bench… hollow bench… hollow.

Anna shot up and pushed the cushions of the seat, not caring where they landed. She knocked on the wooden top and then slid her fingernails under the gap between the seat and its frame, prying them apart.

The lid came off and hidden in the hollow space was a black duffle bag with her name written on a white tag. She pulled it out and slung into onto her bed, before sliding the zip around and opening it up.

On top were some clothes in Anna’s size, running shoes and other essentials as well as some canned foods, first aid kit and a few bottles of water. She began pulling the items out and placing them on her bed, the more she removed, the more interesting the contents became. In an inside pocket she found a Swiss army knife, emergency whistle, a can of pepper spray and flare, clearly Elsa made sure she was prepared for anything.

In amongst the shampoo and body wash, was a box of black hair dye and a pair of scissors as well as what looked like a pack of high-quality temporary tattoos. The bag soon appeared empty, but as she picked it up she heard the sound of something metal moving around inside.

Anna put her hand inside the bag, sliding it around the slippery fabric until she felt a few bulky items hidden beneath the lining. She kept moving her hand until she came across a tear in the lining, sliding her fingers between the two layers of fabric, Anna felt around until she found something plastic. She wrapped her hand around the item and pulled it out.

“Ah, guys…” She called out to the hall. “I think you need to see this.” Anna heard Joan and Kristoff’s hurried footsteps as they entered the room and turned to show them what she’d found.

“Going somewhere?” Kristoff questioned looking at the bag and clothing on her bed.

“No, I found this bag packed in the window seat. Look what was hidden in the lining.” She held up the basic prepaid mobile phone in her hand.

“Gee, that thing’s like a relic.” Joan said as she took it from Anna’s hands. “Pretty sure they stopped making these in the nineties.”

“I’m pretty sure this is the emergency bag Elsa packed for me, only, she never told me where she’d hidden it.” Anna said as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Maybe she forgot or thought she had more time? I dunno, but now that you’ve found it, is there anything that could help us find Elsa?” Kristoff chimed in as he examined the items she’d pulled out. “She seems to have prepared for an apocalypse.”

“Just that phone.” Anna replied taking the device back from her friend and turning it on. The old black and white screen lit up, displaying a primitive menu, no internet, no Facebook or applications, just messages and phone calls. She pressed the plastic buttons and opened up the contact list. “There’s only one number listed under the name Olaf.” She said.

“Olaf?” Joan repeated curiously.

“That was the name we used to give to the snowman we made when we were kids.” Anna explained as excitement bubbled in her stomach. “I think this is Elsa.” She said quietly.

“Well then ring it!” Joan and Kristoff said at once.

Anna looked at her friends, their faces full of anticipation and then back to her phone. Her palms grew sweaty as she clicked on the green call button. “It’s ringing.” She whispered over the sound of the dial tone.

Anna was sure her heart had stopped as the phone rang in her ear, she held her breath and stood up from the bed to pace again. She waited with baited breath, nervous excitement making her feel sick, she was going to hear Elsa’s voice again, she was going be able to talk to her sister, find out where she was and then she’d race to be by her side again.

Only, there was never any answer.

She threw the phone at the wall as the call rang out, screaming in frustration and anger as she slumped back onto the bed, sinking in disappointment with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a good thing those old brick phones were indestructible.

In an instant there were two sets of arms holding her and stroking her back soothingly. “Hey, it’s okay feisty-pants, we’ll find her. I promise.” Joan cooed in her ear. “In the meantime, just keep trying okay? Keep calling her, you never know, she might have just been on the toilet or something.”

Joan’s last comment drew a watery chuckle from Anna as she leant into her friend’s chest and nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Was there anything else in the lining?” Kristoff asked a few moments later.

Anna wiped her eyes and turned back to the bag. “Uh, yeah, I think I heard something metal in there before.” She said as she reached back into the bag. The first thing she found was the charger for the phone and then, when she reached into a far corner, felt something cold and hard. She grasped the object and pulled it out, only to throw it back in with a high-pitched squeak as she saw was it was.

“Gun!” Anna screeched pointing at the offending item.

“Was it loaded?” Kristoff asked peering into the bag.

Anna just looked at him, eyes wide and crazed. “How the fuck should I know?” She practically yelled. “It’s not like I’ve used one before!”

Kristoff laughed and pulled the weapon from the bag, causing both Anna and Joan to jump from the bed and move away from him. “Calm down feisty-pants, I know what I’m doing.” Kristoff assured her.

“Why… why do you know how to use a deadly weapon?” Anna questioned suspiciously.

Kristoff began to pull the gun apart, inspecting it as if he’d done this thousands of times before. “Because I go camping in the valley all the time and there’s always wolves around, it’s not like my lute is the greatest of weapons.” He joked as he began to put the gun back together. “It’s empty, doesn’t look like it’s been fired recently either.” Kristoff announced to the two girls that were still huddled together as if they thought the gun would go off by itself.

“You sure?” Joan asked hesitantly.

Kristoff pointed the gun at the wall opposite the girl and fired. “Positive.” He said when nothing happened.

“Okay, so that just begs the question… why did Elsa pack a gun in there, and does that mean she’s got one too?” Anna asked her friends.

Joan shrugged. “Protection maybe?” She offered as she thumbed through the rest of the items on the bed.

“Maybe.” Anna agreed half-heartedly. She wasn’t really sure what to think, where would Elsa have even got a gun and why would she think it was necessary? Was she intending on killing Hans, or had she hoped that Anna would kill Hans? As much as the thought of his demise at her own hands was appealing, she would never actually be able to go through with it. No matter how evil, how vile he was, murder was _not_ something Anna was capable of, and she just hoped Elsa wasn’t capable of it either.

***

Anna didn’t sleep at all that night, she kept tossing and turning in bed, unable to shut her mind off. It kept drifting back to that damn gun and why the hell Elsa would have thought they’d need one.

She’d always thought of Elsa as the pacifist of the two of them, always keeping out of trouble, never engaging in a fight, she always avoided conflict if she could, and would never dream of intentionally hurting anyone.

At least, that’s what she thought. But yesterday she’d discovered a whole new side to her sister that she never knew existed. Elsa had always been closed off, secretive, but that was mostly for Anna’s protection. So why did she not tell Anna where the emergency bag was kept and what was inside? If it was there for her protection, her use, why didn’t Anna know about it?

And that gun. That gun terrified her, just the thought of it being there made her feel uneasy, even though she knew it wasn’t loaded. The hair dye, scissors and tattoos she understood, they were all there to change their appearances, to help hide them, they made sense. But that gun didn’t. Did Elsa intend to use it? Did she intend for Anna to use it? Was it merely there as a last resort for protection, or had Elsa left with the intention of luring Hans to her so that she could take care of him, without implicating Anna?

That last thought terrified her, and she knew if she stayed on that train of thinking, she’d end up going crazy. So, instead, she pulled out the old brick phone and tried calling Elsa again. She’d probably tried over a hundred times already, but she wasn’t about to give up now.

She pressed the phone to her ear and held her breath as it rang. With each second that Elsa didn’t answer Anna felt her stomach drop a little more. She was just about to hang up when…

“ _Anna_?”

“Elsa!” Anna hissed excitedly through the microphone, her heart racing, as she tried to keep quiet so she wouldn’t wake her sleeping friends. “Where are you? Are you okay? God, I’ve missed you, so, so much Elsa. Tell me where you are, I’ll come to you!” Anna said all in one breath, god, it was amazing to hear her voice again, she could feel it calming her from the inside out.

“ _I_ -” Elsa started and then stopped herself, Anna heard her sigh through the receiver. “ _I- I can’t tell you that, Anna. Hans could be listening in somehow and could find me, it’s too risky. You can’t come looking for me, you need to forget about me, move on Anna. It’s the only way to keep you safe.”_

Anna felt her heart freeze and then suddenly shatter, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, what Elsa was saying, she sounded so cold, so distant, nothing like herself at all. “Elsa, no! Don’t say that, please don’t give up on us. We can work this out, we’ll think of something. Please, just don’t give up on us.” She sobbed hysterically as she clutched at her shattered heart.

There was a hitching breath, a sniffle and then Elsa whispered, “ _I’m sorry_.” And then the line went dead.

“Elsa? Elsa!” Anna screamed into the phone, she couldn’t believe or even begin to comprehend what she’d just heard. How the hell could Elsa just suddenly give up on them like that? Anna couldn’t – no, _wouldn’t_ accept that this was the end for them, no way in hell was this over.

A strangled cry tore from her throat as she raged internally. Like a madwoman, she charged out of bed and began destroying the room. She ripped the sheets off the mattress, chucked the pillows at the wall, and began throwing every object she could get her hands on.

She pulled Elsa’s clothes off their hangers in the wardrobe and threw them behind her, some of the fabric tore from the ferocity of her attack. She hurled a pair of Elsa’s heels from within the bowels of the walk-in robe and heard the mirror on her dresser crack where it was hit.

Perfume bottles smashed, papers littered the floor, drawings of Anna were torn to tiny pieces and the duet Elsa had written was scrunched up into a tight ball and thrown somewhere in the depths of her now trashed room.

A photo of her and Elsa sat on their nightstand, the sisters standing in the snow, holding each other and laughing at a joke Kristoff had made, it was such a beautiful candid shot. Anna felt a sudden white-hot anger boil up within her, blinding her as she picked up the frame and lobbed it at the door as hard as she could, the glass shattering on impact, the frame splitting apart and the image inside dropping to the ground, as she fell to her knees and sobbed hysterically.

“Anna!” The redhead heard Joan yell as she forced open the door and made her way through the ruins that was Anna’s bedroom.

She and Kristoff were by Anna’s side in an instant, bleary eyed and still half asleep, as they consoled the distraught redhead. She pushed them away as she shook uncontrollably, curled into a ball on the floor.

“Hey, hey.” Crooned Joan, “shh, it’s okay, we’ve got you, it’s okay.” She gathered Anna up in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

“What happened?” Kristoff asked with concern as he looked around at the wreckage Anna had created.

“E-Elsa.” Anna sobbed. “She told me to forget about her, to stop looking and move on.”

“Oh Anna. I’m so sorry.” Joan stroked her hair as she continued to rock, “but… do you really think she meant it?”

Anna sniffled and was about to bite back with a retort when she stopped herself and sighed. “No. No I don’t, I think she just said it to keep me safe.”

Joan gave her a small smile. “See, she’s just trying to-”

“Protect me?” Anna growled with frustration and removed herself from her friend’s grasp as she stood up to pace. “I’m so sick and tired of everyone using the protection line!” She yelled, her arms flailing madly. “I’m not a child for fuck sake, I can take care of myself! I get that you’re all doing it because you care about me and don’t want me getting hurt, but fuck, I’m feeling so smothered! You’re all treating me like I’m some fragile doll that can easily be broken, when I’m not! Didn’t I prove that to you the last time Hans came at me? He had me pinned against the wall, and I still managed to overpower him and kick him in the fucking nuts and get away!” Anna sighed and flopped herself down on the bare mattress. “I’m over this, all of this, we’ve already sacrificed so much, I’ve lost so much, and nothing has changed! What’s the point in fighting if just keep losing?”

Kristoff looked at Anna as if she’d gone mad. “So what? You’re just giving up now? Giving up on Elsa, on your relationship?”

Anna bit her lip and held back another growl. “No, of course not.” She snapped at him. “I’m going to hunt that bitch down and drag her ass back home, fuck Hans and fuck the cops. Fuck everything, it’s time this redhead gets what she wants.”

* * *

 

It was mid-morning the next day when Anna found herself in Kristoff’s car feeling extremely nervous. All three friends were off to the police station to see Weselton, Joan had even taken the day off at university to be by her best friend’s side.

Anna felt sick, her stomach was churning, and she felt light headed, time seemed to both be dragging and flying by as they got closer to their destination and she just had to keep reminding herself that they were doing this so that she could find Elsa.

All too soon they were pulling up at the one place Anna feared the most, she was having to actively remind herself to breathe and was just praying that she wouldn’t pass out. “I can’t do this.” She murmured as sat frozen in the back seat, her whole body trembling as she gripped the chair in front of her with white knuckles.

Kristoff and Joan turned in their seats to look at her, their expressions told her that she didn’t look well. “Do you want Elsa back?” Kristoff asked her.

“Of course I do.” She responded instantly.

“Then we’re going in.” Kristoff affirmed as Joan hopped out of the vehicle and opened her door.

Anna didn’t move, she _couldn’t_ move, her extremities had forgotten how to work, and her brain was stuck in flight mode. The building in front of her was foreboding, terrifying, the very bricks that made up its structure seemed to be sneering at her, the ominous doors looked like they’d strike her the moment she set foot through them and she was sure the officers inside would be able to smell her deceit.

“Take me home.” Anna whispered, her voice tight with fear. “I can’t do this. They’ll figure it out and lock me up. Take me home.” She pleaded to Joan who was crouched outside her door as she tried to pry Anna’s fingers from the seat.

“No.” Joan argued back stubbornly. “You’re going in and that’s final, you want Elsa back and this is the only option we have left.”

Anna gulped and looked at her friend, her eyes wide and chin trembling. “I take back what I said about being protected. Protect me, take me away from here, please.”  She was on the verge of a break down, she knew it, she was never going to see the sun again, they were going to lock her away forever like the criminal she was.

Joan laughed softly and took Anna’s hands in her own, attempting to pull her from the car. “You’re overreacting a little there Anna. What happened little Miss ‘I’m going to hunt that bitch down and drag her ass back home, fuck Hans and fuck the cops.’? Where’d my little feisty-pants go?”

“She ran home to spew up her breakfast.” Anna shot back, still refusing to leave the safety of the vehicle.

“She didn’t eat any breakfast.” Joan quipped with a roll of her eyes. “Right. Enough is enough young lady. If you’re going to act like a petulant child, then I’m going to treat you like one.” Joan said sternly with her arms folded across her chest. “I’m going to count to three and if you haven’t existed this car by the time I reach three then you won’t get any chocolate for a whole month.” Joan threatened in all seriousness as she stood, put one hand on her hips and held out the other.

“I’ll just go buy some myself.” Anna pouted.

“One.” Joan began to count on her fingers whilst Kristoff sniggered behind her.

Anna huffed and stayed put.

“Two.” Her voice grew louder as she glared at the redhead threateningly.

Anna looked at Joan as if the girl had gone crazy, she couldn’t be serious, treating Anna like a child, forcing her to do something she clearly wasn’t capable of.

“Thr-”

“Fine!” Anna huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she slid her legs of the car. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.” She mumbled under her breath as she stood on legs that didn’t feel like they were capable of holding her up.

“I heard that young lady, with language like that I should wash your mouth out with soap!” Joan chided as she caught a wobbly Anna who was finally on her feet and helped her take a cautious step away from the vehicle.

“Oh shut up.” Anna grumbled. “Let’s just get this over and done with.”

“Ooh, someone’s snarky when they’re scared.” Joan teased as she led Anna towards the station.

Anna huffed again and glared at her friend. “Keep fucking pushing me and you’ll get more than just ‘snarky’ Anna.” She threatened folding her arms and trudging inside the building as Kristoff held open the door – the smart man staying out of the childish banter.

The redhead wasn’t about to admit it, but Joan’s little quips had given her the boost she needed to get out of the car and take those terrifying steps inside. She was still petrified, it seemed absolutely insane to go into the one place that she should be avoiding at all costs, but if she had any hope of getting her sister back – this was it.

“Can I help you?” The young woman at the reception asked.

“We’re here to see Detective Duke Weselton please.” Kristoff said and then they were asked to take a seat and wait for him to collect them.

Now that they were waiting it all began to feel too real for Anna, those nerves were back, and she was on the verge of tears. Elsa had been missing for over a month now, but there had always been hope whilst they searched alone, involving the police made it all the more real and it was starting hit home that Elsa was really gone.

She was lost in her own thoughts when Weselton came to get them, the eccentric little man led them into his office and ushered them into chairs in front of his desk.

“What can I do for you?” Duke asked as her peered at them over his desk and Anna was sure he had to be sitting on multiple phone books just to be able to look over the thing.

Anna went to talk but froze, her vocabulary completely wiped from her memory and all she could do was flap her mouth like a fish and fight down the tears in her eyes.

“It’s her sister, Elsa Anderson, she’s been missing for more than a month and we were wondering if you could help.” Kristoff started for her whilst Joan rubbed her back soothingly.

Weselton peered at Anna, his eyes drilling into her soul. “I see, and do you have any idea where your sister is?” He asked a little suspiciously.

Anna looked away from him and shook her head, finding a spot on her shoes to stare at instead.

“Mhmm. She’s been missing a month you say, why haven’t you reported her missing until now?” There was that question, the one she knew would come up and she could feel Duke sizing her up, his eyes never leaving her face.

“W-we had a fight.” Anna stuttered out. “She packed her bags and said she needed space. I-I haven’t seen her since and I have no idea w-where she is.” Anna began to cry, admitting it, saying it out loud to someone else brought it all crashing back down on her, all that sorrow and loss and heartbreak was crushing her, and she was thankful to be seated right now because she didn’t think her legs would hold out.

Duke’s eyes narrowed as he interrogated her, peering over his abnormally large nose. “So, you’ve had no contact since she left?”

“I managed to call her last night, but she wouldn’t tell me where she was, other than that, no, we haven’t spoken.” Joan handed Anna a tissue as her tears began to slow.

“Is there a friend she might be staying with? Another relative maybe? Is there a place where she likes to go when she needs some space?”

Again Anna shook her head. “No, there wasn’t anyone else, just me.” God their lives were pathetic weren’t they? It took for her sister to go missing for her to realise that other than Joan and Kristoff, the girls had no one, not one other person that cared about them.

“I’m sorry, but I find it hard to believe that there was nobody else in her life that she could turn to. A secret boyfriend perhaps?”

Anna felt a sudden burst of rage pulse through her body and the next thing she knew she was on her feet, her hands planted on the desk in front of her as she leant forward and glared at the weasel before her. “How dare you!” She growled at him, watching the small man shirk further into his chair.

“Anna!” Joan yelled as she pulled her back into her seat. “It’s okay, calm down.”

“Sorry detective, they’re just very close and Anna’s very upset about losing her.” Kristoff shot her a warning look, imploring her to think before she speaks. “What Anna meant was, that no, there was no secret lover, other than us, the girls don’t have anyone else. Their parents died just under a year ago and the sisters have been… reconnecting ever since.”

Weselton settled back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him. “I understand. A bond between sisters can be very powerful indeed and Anna here certainly seems to have a _special_ relationship with Elsa.” Anna shivered over his choice of words as she accepted a glass of water from the man. Her mind kept hissing at her, _he knows, he knows_ , it said.

“So, we have a few options, we’ll put out a missing person’s report, but I think our best chances lay with being able to trace her phone.” Weselton explained as he began typing on his computer.

“She didn’t take her phone with her, but Anna has a number for another phone she bought, that’s how she contacted her last night, when she found that number.” Joan chimed in as Anna scrambled for words again.

Weselton stopped typing and looked at Anna suspiciously again. “You make it sound like she’s on the run.” He said as he looked between the three friends. “Are sure there’s not something you wish to tell me, something you’re hiding perhaps, Miss Anderson?”

Anna looked away from his intense gaze and gulped, her heart hammering in her chest and she could feel her face heating up. “No.” She squeaked and then cursed herself for sounding so unconvincing.

The detective stared at her for another moment and then looked away, “very well.” He conceded. “I’ll need to put a trace on the phone and then you’ll have to call her and keep her talking long enough for me to triangulate the call.”

Anna panicked and blurted out a “no”, earning her a swift kick from Joan and a narrowed stare from Weselton.

“No?” He questioned. “Miss Anderson, I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation. You say your sister has been lost for over a month, but you’ve waited this long to report her missing, you come here asking for my help and then when I offer it, you say ‘no’? You claim she’s not hiding anything, yet she has a burner cell and you won’t let me put a trace on the phone. Some things just aren’t adding up here, you’re being very evasive Miss Anderson.”

Anna felt the colour drain from her face as she began to stutter with no real words coming out. “Just give it to him.” Joan hissed in her ear. She looked between her friend’s their eyes were wide, begging her to just cooperate and hand over the phone, Weselton was now standing and looking down at her, Anna had never felt so small and vulnerable before.

With trembling hands, Anna slowly pulled the phone out of her pocket and handed it over to the detective who immediately unlocked it and began to search through its contents… it didn’t take long.

“Another burner?” Well shit, she was in deep trouble here, how the hell was she going to get herself out of this one?

“I’m sorry Duke, Anna isn’t meaning to be evasive, she’s just wary of the authorities, she’s had a bad experience in the past and it took a toll on both sisters.” Kristoff began to lie through his teeth and Anna was halfway impressed and halfway shocked at how convincing he actually was. “She’s just scared for her sister and wants to know where she is so that she can go and bring her home. That’s all, I’ve known these girls personally for years, and I can vouch for them and tell you with absolute confidence, that they’re not hiding anything, they’re just extremely close and have been alone for so long that they find it hard to trust others. All we’re asking, is if you could help us narrow down a search area, we can take it from there.”

Weselton looked at Kristoff, the boy was doing a damn good job at appearing sincere and she just hoped it was enough. “Fine.” He finally conceded, despite not seeming fully convinced. “Let me bring up the call history and we’ll see if we can figure out a location from the cell towers the call pinged off.”

Anna felt nervous, this time with anticipation and a bubbling excitement, she had to have faith that this was going to work, this had to work. She had no other options left. They waited in a tense silence as Weselton turned back to his computer and got back to work.

After what felt like a lifetime, the detective spoke again. “Okay, her number pinged off three local towers, one in the far north of Arendelle, one near the borderline of Arendelle and Corona and one near the North Mountain. That’s all I can give you I’m afraid.”

Anna’s heart jumped as a tingle of familiarity prickled through her veins. “She’s on the North Mountain.” She said suddenly, muttering more to herself than the room.

“I thought you said she wouldn’t tell you where she was?” Joan asked with confusion.

“She didn’t tell me. It’s just… okay, you’re going think I’ve completely lost the plot, but remember last week when I fell asleep in the shower and you couldn’t wake me?” Anna explained in a rush as she felt this huge epiphany beginning to build, her whole body was trembling with anticipation and she felt giddy, she knew she had the answer.

“…yeah.”

“I was dreaming of Elsa, I asked her where we were, and she replied, ‘I’m on the North Mountain.’ Not _we’re_ on the North Mountain, but _I’m_ on the North Mountain. I remember being confused at the time, like she suddenly went blank and spoke in a voice that wasn’t hears, like someone having a premonition or something and I know it sounds crazy, but I just know that that’s where she is, like she was sending me a message or my subconscious was trying to tell me, trust me, that’s where she is!” Anna quickly explained, her rambling thoughts coming to her in a jumbled mess as she tried to get them out as fast as she could.

When she looked around at the room, everyone was looking at her like she’d lost the plot, but Anna didn’t care, she knew she was right, she knew where Elsa was and now all she wanted to do was get back in the car and get to her as fast as she could.

Kristoff was the first to speak up. “But Anna, that was just a dream, are you sure you’re not just trying to find something to hold onto?” He asked.

“No,” Anna replied with absolute confidence. “No, I know that’s where she is. Weselton, are there any hotels or camping grounds or anything up there?”

It was Kristoff who replied instead, “actually, there’s an old run-down motel up there, it’s called The Ice Palace-”

“How do you know that?” Anna interrupted.

“It’s called ‘The Ice Palace’… ice is my life… I’ve delivered ice to them on multiple occasions, they used to hold ice sculpting contests there all the time, but it needed renovations and they ran into more problems than they foresaw and as a result business declined and they had to put the work on hold because they didn’t have the money. But with no one staying there, there was no money coming in. So, in my free time I’ve been going there and helping them fix it up, y’know, do what I can to help them get back on their feet. Only, I haven’t been there since Elsa vanished.”

 “Then that’s where she is.” Anna agreed immediately, and then she realised that if it hadn’t been for her, Kristoff would have been back at work and they would have found Elsa sooner… but now was not the time to beat herself over it, they had to get to Elsa. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, we don’t know what number she’s in, we can’t just go around bashing down doors until we stumble upon hers.” Joan pointed out, but Anna already knew that answer to that too.

“Thirteen. She’s in number thirteen.”

It was official, everyone thought Anna was nuts. “How do you know that?” Joan asked.

“No time to explain, I just know that’s where she is! Come on guys, we have to get going, now!” Anna grabbed her phone and began to make her way out of the room, pulling a confused Joan along with her, Kristoff and Weselton still looking thoroughly confused as they stayed in place. “Come on! Thanks for all your help, detective, I know where to find her now.” And just like that Anna rushed from the building, her friends trailing along behind her, not quite understanding what had just gone on, but none of that mattered to the redhead, she was filling with an immense confidence, this was it, she was going to see her sister.

* * *

 

Weselton watched as the trio of friends raced from his office. As soon as they were out of sight he sat back in his chair and picked up his phone, pressing the first number on his speed dial as he waited for it to ring.

“Hans, it’s Duke, they’ve found her…”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just want to point out that putting a trace on a phone is a lot more technical than what I've written and you also need warrants and things as such, but for the sake of the story I decided to forego all the law crap, I mean, Anna's under pressure here! Again, thanks for being so loyal, i'm working on the very final scene as we speak and i'm feeling very nervous and terrified because within a few thousand words, this will all be over... for me anyway, you guys have another 6 chapters ahead of you. lol.


	29. The North Mountain

Chapter Twenty-Nine:   
The North Mountain

* * *

 

Elsa sat crumbled, defeated and broken in a corner of the shower. Her knees drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Tears streamed down her face mixing with the water from the shower which had long since gone cold.

She buried her head in her knees as her back heaved with each sobbing breath, the pain in her chest beyond unbearable. Her whole body shook and quivered, from the cold or the heartache she didn’t know, she didn’t care, it barely even registered in her mind.

Sitting on the ledge of the shower, her razorblade glinted teasingly at her, calling to her, inviting her. Before she could consciously register what she was doing, the blade was in her hand, the cool metal resting against the skin of her wrist.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she fought an internal battle. She’d promised Anna that she would never hurt herself again, she promised she’d never resort to self-harm or suicide as an escape, but she had promised her sister so many things and had already broken each and every one.

She promised Anna that she’d never leave her, that she’d never hide or lock herself away again, and yet, here she was, crumpled in the bottom of a shower in some dingy motel, she’d ran from Hans, she’d ran to protect Anna, to keep her from harm. She’d locked herself away, far from Arendelle, far from anyone who could possibly recognise her. She was in hiding, she never left her room except to stock up on food.

Images of Anna, beautiful, sweet, kind Anna filtered through her mind. Her long fiery hair glowing under the light of the sun, how her freckles reminded her of a far-off galaxy, painted by the gods on the most exquisite blank canvas. How her eyes would change colour depending on her mood or the lighting of the room, how her smile could make Elsa’s heart stutter in her chest, how her soft lips fit perfectly with Elsa’s own and how she was the embodiment of all things good and pure and kind and wonderful in the world.

The sharp sting of metal cutting through flesh broke Elsa from her reverie. The smell of fresh blood filled the small room as she watched the crimson liquid flow down her arm, swirling around the tiled floor as it mixed with the cool water from the shower. She hadn’t even realised she’d done it, was she really pushing down on it hard enough to break the skin? The pain in her chest masked the pain from her wound and she found no satisfaction in it, no relief from the new mark she’d made.

Elsa stood on shaky legs and stumbled towards the little kitchenette at the far end of her room, water dripping from her naked body as the shower continued to flow behind her. She opened the top draw and pulled out a kitchen knife. She ran the edge of the blade over her fingertip, testing to see how sharp it was. A small cut formed on her finger, a droplet of blood slid down the digit and into the palm of her hand as she inspected the wound, she deemed the weapon worthy of her use and placed it down on the bench beside her. Elsa then picked up a pad of paper and a pen that sat in the far corner of the benchtop and wrote out her final message.

_My Dearest Anna,_

_I’m so sorry._  
I love you with all my heart, always have, always will.           
But this is how it has to be.     

_I’m all  alone in this room tonight, not another soul to be seen,_  
This is my kingdom of isolation,           
And only here, I am queen.       
My heart is breaking, from this swirling storm inside,             
Couldn’t keep going, heaven knows I’ve tried.           

_I didn’t let you in, couldn’t let you see,_  
Tried being the good girl Papa said I had to be,          
‘Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know’,      
Well, now they know,

_Let me go, I won’t hold you back anymore,  
Let me go, turn away and walk out the door,               
You should not worry, what they’re going to say,        
Try to move on,             
I'_ _ll love you forever and always._

_Anna,_

_Please, go back home, your life awaits,_  
Go enjoy the sun and learn to love again,        
You know, I meant well,            
But I must leave you be,            
Yes, you’re alone, but now you can be free,     
I’ve had to stay away, to keep you safe from me.         


_I was such a fool,_  
To think I could be free,            
But there was no escape from the storm inside of me,            
I can’t control this curse,          
And if I stay, I’ll only make it worse.  

_I panicked,_  
There’s so much fear, you were never safe here,         
I wish we could fix this thing together,             
Change our lives forever,          
And everything would be alright.        

_Let me go, I’ll be one with the wind and sky,_  
Let me go, I never wanted to make you cry,     
But here it ends, and here I’ll fade,      
I cannot live on,            
The cold never bothered me anyway.

_I’ll miss you till I see you next,  
Love, Elsa       _

_xxx Always xxx_

Blood and tears marred the paper beneath her fingers as she read over her letter one last time. This was it, this was the only way she could stop this storm she made, it was the only way to keep Anna safe from her forever.

Back in her place at the bottom of the shower, the icy water soothing the burning sting from the wounds on her arms, Elsa placed the knife to her wrist and watched as the blade sliced through the skin. Blood spewed from the new cut, a bright red pool of liquid gathered at her feet. A crude smile curled her lips as she placed the knife to her chest, and watched the tip of the blade dig into her skin over the organ beneath that kept beating uselessly, another cut, another scar, another mark to show the world just how much of a monster she is…

Was.

This time Elsa grasped the hilt of the knife with both hands, the blade pointed towards her chest, aimed directly at her heart. She raised it as high as her arms would allow and then, just as she was about to bring it down in one swift blow, she remembered something else she had packed in her emergency bag. Something that would make this task much easier, faster and would certainly get the job done.

She threw the knife down on the floor, the metal clanging against the tiles as it dropped, and raced into the main room. Elsa tore the bag open and fished through it until she found the torn lining in its base. She slid her hand between the two layers of fabric and finally found what she was looking for.

She pulled the gleaming silver gun from the bag, and placed a single copper bullet in the barrel.

That’s all she’d need anyway.

* * *

 

The moment Kristoff pulled up at The Ice Palace, Anna jumped out of the car, the entire drive she’d had this bad feeling, and it only got worse the longer they were on the road.

“Just wait here okay, I need to do this alone.” She told her friends as she peered at the run-down motel.

“Are you sure it’s safe? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Kristoff asked worriedly.

“She’s my sister,” Anna said, “she would never hurt me.” Then she spun on the spot and took off towards the old building.

Anna was running, sprinting through the halls of The Ice Palace with fierce desperation. She had to get to Elsa, and she had to get there _now_ , she just had this feeling, this gut instinct that something was wrong, very wrong with Elsa and she had to save her.

Door after door flew past her in a blur of white, each black number whizzing past as she raced towards number thirteen.

Nineteen

_Not far now_

Seventeen 

_Almost there_

Fifteen

_Just one more_

* * *

 

Elsa stood in the cold shower, her eyes locked on the object in her hands as she twirled the gun in her palm, admiring the sleek silver as it melded into the sharp black on the handle. She grasped it in her right hand, her finger poised over the trigger as she brought it up to her heart, the cause of all this pain.

* * *

 

Thirteen!

Anna screeched to a halt, her body lurching violently as her knees locked in place.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

_BANG_

Anna bashed on the door with such force that the wood splintered beneath her fist, the sound of a gunshot reverberating through the hall. “ELSA!” She screamed. “Elsa let me in! Please, I need to see you, NOW! Just let me in! I won’t leave until you do, you promised you’d never lock me out again, remember that? Remember all those promises you made to me? Please, _please_ don’t break another one!”

A pause… nothing.

“Just open this door, I need to see you, I need to see that you’re okay! _Please_ Elsa!” Anna’s voice broke as tears tumbled down her cheeks. “Please, please, _please_ Elsa, I love you. I love you. I _love_ you.” There was silence from the other side, no response, not a single sound other than the constant flow of water hitting tiles. “Please don’t be dead.” She cried as terror gripped her heart like an icy fist squeezing the muscle until it stopped beating.

Anna’s body trembled with fear, her legs gave way as she crumpled on the hard concrete below her. Violent sobs wracked her body as she leant against the door, “Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.” She whispered to the wood, over and over she repeated it like a mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, I love a good cliff-hanger... until next time!


	30. Strike For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, we have some warnings in this chapter, there is a depiction of a medical procedure being done without aesthetic, it's a bit stomach churning for those (like me) who don't like that sort of stuff, although, it much easier to read/write than watch and isn't too long. This chapter was initially twice as big but I cut it down and will post the next one asap. On my end, this fic is actually complete! Which is really terrifying, i'm just finishing off a few things now and you guys only have two chapters left after this and then the epilogue! We're almost there!   
> As always, I love to hear what you guys think, and i'll see you next time!

Chapter Thirty:   
Strike For Love

* * *

 

Suddenly, the sharp metallic click of a lock sliding out of place caught Anna’s attention. An intense tingling sensation flooded her body as she stood up faster than lightning and launched herself at her sister the very second that door had opened by barely an inch. “Elsa!” She cried as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face.

Anna held onto her sister for dear life, her eyes shut tight as she sobbed violently into her neck. “Oh, thank god you’re okay.” She cried, “I was so worried, I heard a gun go off and… and…” It was only when she felt something warm soaking into her shirt that she released Elsa and took a step back.

The blonde’s arms were still by her side, the girl was frozen, her eyes red and puffy, her skin pale and sickly looking. There were deep bags under those once cobalt orbs that now looked dull and grey.

What Anna saw next made her scream, there was bright red blood running down Elsa’s arms and chest, a small chunk of her left earlobe was missing, the open wound dripping onto her shoulder, and Anna wondered whether the injury was a result of a bullet tearing through the flesh.

There were fresh, bleeding cuts up and down her arms, and even more over her chest, her shirt was soaked with the crimson liquid, standing out in stark contrast to the white cotton she wore. Anna looked up at Elsa, horrified and terrified as she stumbled back, her sister looking away, unable to meet her eyes.

“Elsa?” She questioned timidly. “You- you’re bleeding.” She was trying to keep her voice calm, trying to stop the panic that wanted to take over her body, the rage that was beginning to bubble under the surface, she knew what those marks were from, she knew Elsa had inflicted them upon herself. She wanted to march over there and slap her sister silly, she wanted to yell and scream and shake some sense into her, demand to know why, why would she do this, _why_! when she _promised_ , she _fucking_ promised she’d _never_ hurt herself again.

But Anna knew that none of that would do her any good, she knew that all it would do was scare her sister away, make her distance herself even more than she already had. She needed to get Elsa to come home with her, and the only way to do that, was to remain calm. Ignore what she saw, ignore the blood and the cuts and the bullet wound and just _let it go_. At least until they were back in Arendelle together, then she’d let rip.

“You should probably go.” Elsa said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. It was hollow and empty, there was no happiness in her tone, no joy in seeing her sister, no emotion there at all, she was like a robot, blank, vacant, and soulless.

“But I just got here.” Anna replied dejectedly as she reached out to Elsa, the blonde turning away from her. She couldn’t believe that Elsa had just ignored her like that, that she could act so nonchalant over her wounds – they weren’t just little scratches.

“You belong down in Arendelle.” Elsa said, her hands wringing together in front of her, the girl looked so weak and timid, like a baby animal being hunted by prey, scared and unprotected.

Anna took another step forward, Elsa was so close now, and Anna could see how much weight she had lost, her bones were almost protruding out from her skin, she looked frail, sick. “So do you.” Anna implored.

“No, Anna, I belong here.” Elsa indicated to the rundown room around them. “Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody.”

“Elsa _please_.” Anna begged through hitching breaths and dripping tears. “I need you to come home with me. I love you.” She paused for a moment and then added, “don’t- don’t you love me too?”

“This is not about us, Anna. This is about _you,_ and me protecting you. Hans will find you if you stay here. I’m just doing what I have to do – to end this. Permanently.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anna questioned, and then that’s when she saw it. Elsa had reached around to the back of her shorts, pulling out a sleek gun from the small of her back. It glinted in Elsa’s hand under the fluorescent lights as her sister walked over to the dining table and began to fish through the open bag. “Elsa?”

What Anna saw next made that panic grow into sheer terror – a single copper bullet rested in Elsa’s hand.

“You need to go.” She said as she loaded a second shot into the gun, still half turned away from her sister.

“Elsa, no! _Please_ , wait. Don’t do this!” Anna begged as she raced forward, blinded by the tears in her eyes, her sister barely a blur in front of her. “We can head down this mountain together, you don’t have to live in fear!”

She heard the sound of the gun being cocked, and suddenly nothing else mattered to her, with a yell she reached out and felt for the cold metal, her own safety forgotten in her fight to save her sister, her love’s life instead.

“No! Anna, don’t!” Elsa cried as the sisters fought over the weapon in Elsa’s hands. “Anna, stop! Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me!”

“You don’t have to be afraid!” Like hell she was leaving now, not with the gun in Elsa’s hands, the bullet loaded and ready to be fired. “We can work this out together, we’ll reverse this mess we’ve made.”

They struggled, Elsa pulling the gun away from Anna, the redhead trying to overpower her. The blonde was weak, weaker than her sister, sick and injured but she was determined, and it seemed, wasn’t giving up without a fight.  “Anna please, you’ll only make it worse!”

“Don’t panic!” Anna couldn’t see a thing, her tears still blurring her vision, everything was twisting and turning around her, like she was caught in the middle of a furious snow-storm, she couldn’t see Elsa, but she could feel her body pressed up against her own, she felt the metal gun in her hands as she pulled it towards her.

“You’re not safe here!” Elsa cried as she fumbled, trying to wrench the weapon back from Anna’s grasp.

“We can fix this thing together!” Anna pleaded, her grip was slipping, the gun sliding through her fingers. “Change our lives forever and everything will be alright!”

“I can’t!” Elsa cried, and then there was a loud bang and suddenly everything stopped. The room became eerily silent and both sisters froze.

The next thing she heard was a scream and the sound of the gun falling to the floor.

Elsa turned away, unable to look at the damage she caused as Anna dropped to the ground, her hand coming up to clutch at her heart as she felt suddenly cold.

The sound of Anna’s body hitting the floor made her sister turn back. Elsa was horrified, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping open as she reached out to Anna and then pulled her hand back in, as if she was afraid that she was going to hurt her again.

The gun had gone off as it was sandwiched between their bodies, the bullet had torn through the flesh along her chest and moving over her shoulder, gauging a deep cut, barely missing her heart and had lodged into the wall behind her.

“Anna!” Kristoff barged into the room, sprinting to Anna’s side and helping her back on her feet. “You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m okay.” She said to him quietly as she stood and pressed her hand to her wound. “I’m fine.” Anna repeated resolutely, despite both the emotional turmoil that was crushing her heart and the pain that was beginning to build in her chest.

She was far beyond fine, but she couldn’t let Elsa see how much she’d hurt her. The physical pain she was feeling paled in comparison to the absolute heartbreak that was freezing her from the inside out.

“Y-you have to go.” Elsa begged as she turned away from Anna once more, her arms curling in on herself.

Kristoff made to pull Anna away, but the redhead shook him off, she wasn’t leaving without her sister. “No! I know we can figure this out, together!”

Elsa spun around on the spot to face Anna, she looked crazy, deranged, like she’d lost the plot, her eyes begging Anna for a solution. “How? What power do you have to stop this monster? To stop Hans?”

“Anna, I think we should go.” Kristoff pleaded, wrapping his arms around Anna’s shoulders and trying to pull her away, she could feel the blood seeping through her fingertips, the palm of her hand was soaked as she applied pressure to the wound. The pain was beginning to build as the shock began to wear off, but she had to keep it hidden, she wasn’t going to give Elsa another excuse to kill herself.

“No, I’m not leaving without you Elsa!” Anna stood tall, stubborn and fiercely determined, there was no way in hell she was leaving Elsa behind, she’d come too far, fought too hard to lose her now.

“Yes, you are!” Elsa looked back down at the gun laying at her feet, and began to bend down to pick it up again.

As if in slow motion, Anna raced to pick up the weapon before her sister, but she was further away, and it was just out of Elsa’s grasp. The redhead dived and felt the cool metal beneath her fingertips, but it was too late, her sister had got there first.

Anna clambered to her feet and watched as Elsa brought the gun up again, this time pointing it directly at her sister.

The barrel was so close to her face, pointed straight between her eyes and Anna froze. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, the rest of her body felt numb with shock, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her own sister, the woman she loved, the woman she _knew_ loved her just as much, was standing there, pointing a gun in her face, threatening her life.

Anna wasn’t sure if she was even breathing at this point, as the two women just stood there like statues, neither of them seemed able to move. There were tears sliding down Elsa’s face, the gun shaking in her hands as her finger rested beside the trigger.

“Go.” Elsa commanded, her voice shaky and laden with fear.

“Elsa?” Anna whispered through a thick throat and blinding tears. “Please.”

“Go!” Elsa yelled and motioned towards the door with the gun.

Everything after that was just a blur, Anna felt herself being thrown over Kristoff’s shoulder as he carried her from the motel, a pained scream tearing from the room they’d just left as she was placed in a car and then found herself looking out the window as trees and shrubs flew past her in a blur of green and brown.

* * *

 

Anna felt cold, the wound on her chest was still bleeding, making her feel weak and faint. Joan looked at her with concern, “Anna, you don’t look so good.” She said worriedly as she put a hand on Anna’s arm, “you’re cold, we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No.” Anna replied weakly. “I just want to go home.”

Kristoff eyed her through the rear-view mirror, his expression mirroring Joan’s. “Anna, Joan is right, if we don’t stop the bleeding then you’re not going to make it back to Arendelle.”

“What do you suggest we do then, huh?” She suddenly snapped, the pain in her chest making her short-tempered and impatient. “The closest hospital is in Arendelle, where else are we going to go?”

The car fell silent briefly until Kristoff spoke up again. “There’s a place not far from here, The Valley of the Living Rock, I’ve camped there before, we can pull over and patch you up with the first aid kit, hopefully that will give us enough time to get you seen to.”

“Fine.” Anna relented, she knew she was in bad shape, the pain kept growing, she was beginning to shake, and her vision kept blurring. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, in her bed and wallowing in her pity, she was so upset, so angry and taken aback, that Elsa she’d just seen was nothing like the Elsa she knew, seeing her so cold and distant was terrifying, she’d never thought of her sister as dangerous… until now.

After a while the car began to slow and then came to a stop, Anna felt herself fighting to stay conscious, she was in agony now, she could feel herself getting weaker by the minute and just hoped she had enough strength to get back home. “We’re here.” Kristoff said as he jumped out and grabbed the duffle bag from the boot. The sky was dark now, the sun had set, and the temperature had grown cold. Anna shivered as Joan draped a thick travelling cloak around her shoulders, “come on, this way.” Kristoff instructed as he led them down a rocky path.

They were in a narrow valley, somewhere within the North Mountain. There were large moss-covered boulders either side of them, and smaller ones scattered around the floor. Anna shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up.

“Are you cold?” Joan asked worriedly.

Anna nodded, “a little.” She agreed weakly.

Kristoff went to put his arms around her, but hesitated and led her over to a pocket of steam that was rising from a crack in the ground. “Here.” He said, pointing at the ground.

Anna strode over the pocket of steam and held out her hands in front of her, the rising warmth was a welcome relief from the ice that seemed to be in her bones. “Oh… that’s nice.” She said as walked to the next pocket.

“Okay, um, just sit down here, let’s see what we’ve got.” Kristoff instructed as Joan helped Anna sit on a long, flat boulder.

He rummaged through the bag and eventually pulled out the first-aid kit. He placed some gauze, bandages and a bottle of brown liquid on the rock beside her. “Okay Anna, I’m going to need you to take your shirt off, so I can clean the wound and see what I’m working with.”

Anna handed the cloak back to Joan, she tried to take her shirt off, but lifting her arms was too painful, and ended up cutting off her blood-stained shirt instead. The wound was worse than she had initially thought and was still slowly oozing fresh blood. Kristoff pressed a thick gauze over the injury, pressing down to try and stop the bleeding.

Anna looked away hissed through her teeth, “fuck!”.” She cried.

Joan sat beside her and took Anna’s hands in her own, “look at me okay, squeeze my hands, don’t be afraid of hurting me, I’ll be fine. Just focus on my voice and keep breathing with me.” She said calmly as she distracted Anna, trying to ease her pain.

“I’m sorry Anna, I know it hurts, but I have to stop the bleeding.” Kristoff apologised, his voice was tight, it was clear that he was trying not to panic, not to freak out, he had to focus on fixing Anna. “This… this is pretty bad, worse than I thought…” He said as he pulled back the linen to look at the wound. “I have an idea… but you’re not going to like it.”

“Whatever it is, just do it.” Anna said through gritted teeth, she was feeling cold again and she was beginning to think it had nothing to do with the night air.

Kristoff looked between Anna and Joan, hesitating, holding something back, he seemed afraid to say what he planned to do next. “There’s a needle and some fishing line in here… I… I could stitch up the wound.”

“No!” Joan cried instantly, her panicked voice reverberating around the valley. “There’s no anaesthetic, you can’t stick a needle through her skin whilst she’s awake! She’s already in agony!” She wrapped her arms around the redhead protectively and brushed the hair from her face. “There must be something else, another way to stop the bleeding.”

“No Joan, it’s okay.” Anna said quietly as she patted her friend’s leg, she knew that she was in a worse state than she’d led on, if they didn’t stop the bleeding soon she was going to pass out. “Do what you have to Kristoff. Just make it quick.”

Kristoff nodded before looking around and finding a thick stick and handing it to Anna. “Here, bite down.” He instructed.

The first prick of that needle made Anna scream as she clung to Joan’s hand, her nails digging into the girl’s skin, her teeth biting down on the wood in her mouth, as she tried to battle through the pain.

She could feel the needle breaking through layers of already tender flesh then the line being pulled tight before it was threaded through to the other side and pulled taut again. She could feel her skin stretching and pulling, the pain was immeasurable, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her wound was burning but she felt as cold as ice.

Scream after scream tore from her throat, she could feel the wood splintering between her teeth, her whole body locked into place as her toes curled in her shoes. She released Joan’s hand and found some grooves in the stone to grab onto instead.

“Sing to her!” Kristoff yelled a he pulled the line through her flesh.

“What?” Joan cried back in a panic.

“Sing to her! Get her to breathe, distract her!”

“Ah, fuck, okay, um, sing… sing… what’s that song that Elsa wrote that Anna sings all the time… oh um… _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ , _not footprint to be seen_ …. Ugh… something, something, _isolation and it looks like I’m the queen_. _The wind is swirling_ … no _howling_ _like this swirling storm inside. Couldn’t keep it in heaven knows I’ve tried_.” Joan began to sing hurriedly, as she scrambled with the lyrics, all the while Anna continued to shriek beside her, tears streaming down her face, her skin as white as snow.

“ _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know… well now they know._ ” Anna forced herself to concentrate on Joan’s voice and that song that always managed to make her feel better. Pushing the pain from the forefront of her mind, it was still excruciating, but focusing on that song, on Elsa was distracting her from it.

“Come on Anna, sing it with me.” Joan encouraged. “I need you to help me remember the words.”

Anna held her breath, her eyes shut tight as Kristoff pushed the needle through her skin again. “Fuck!” She cried, the stick dropping from her mouth, the pain was making her feel light headed, like she was about to pass out. Joan was swaying in and out of her vision and she felt like everything around her was spinning madly. She reached up with one hand and gripped Joan’s shoulder with all her might, her nails digging into her friend’s skin as she fought to keep herself upright.

“I can’t, I can’t do this!” She cried through gritted as she scrunched her eyes closed, her whole body seizing from the pain.

“Yes, you can, Anna, sing with me, please!” Joan begged her, “come on, what’s next?”

Anna drew in a sharp breath and began to sing. “ _Let it_ … Ahh! _Go, let it go_ … shit! _Can’t hold it back anymoooore_! _Let it_ \- fuuuuck!” She screamed, god, she had no idea how she was going to survive this. “ _Turn away and slam the door_. _I don’t_ ahhh! _What they’re going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway.”_ Anna tried to sing through the agony, it was helping a little, she focused on seeing Elsa in her mind’s eye, her sister singing along with her, both of them seated by the piano. “ _It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem sma_ -ahh! _And the fears that once_ oohh, _controlled me, can’t get to me at all_.” A sudden spike of pain tore through Anna’s body again, making her scream at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through the valley as everything started to dull. She felt sick and began to heave, but there was nothing for her to bring up.

Joan rubbed her back, she too was crying, Anna could feel her hands shaking as the ran along her spine. “Shh, it’s okay, Anna, it’s okay.” She soothed, her voice shaking and cracking.

“I’m sorry Anna, went a little too deep, we’re almost done, just hang in there feisty-pants. You can do this!” Kristoff encouraged, but she could hear the tightness in his voice.

“Elsa!” Anna screamed as the last stitch was pulled into place and the line was tied off. She broke down, sobbing violently into Joan’s shoulder, she was doing everything she could to fight off the darkness that was threatening to engulf her. Everything was blurry and hazy around the edges, she slumped bodily into her friend’s arms, too dizzy, too weak to hold herself up.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Anna. It’s okay, it’s over now. You’re safe, it’s okay.” Joan kept cooing as she held Anna tight, the girl inconsolable in her arms, her body shaking and spasming, her chest heaving with every shuddering breath.

“You did so well feisty-pants, so well.” Kristoff said softly, tears running down his face, his hands trembling as he stroked her hair. “I’m so sorry, so, so sorry. I just have to put some antiseptic on it and bandage you up now, okay? I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

The wound stung again as Kristoff dabbed on the brown liquid and put fresh gauze over the newly stitched wound and the wrapped a bandage around her shoulder and under her arm before bringing her a bottle of water. Joan helped to hold Anna up whilst Kristoff slowly poured some water into her mouth, the clear liquid dribbling down her cheeks and chin as she struggled to swallow through each sobbing breath.

“She doesn’t look so good Kristoff.” Joan said worriedly. “She’s so pale and clammy.”

“She’s in shock, we’ll pack up here and I’ll carry her to the car. There’s some antibiotics in here, and some strong pain killers, see if she can take them.” Kristoff handed Joan the pills as began to pack everything back in the bag, putting the first-aid kit away and throwing everything else on top.

“Here, Anna, take these, they’ll make you feel better.” Joan handed Anna the tablets and helped her wash them down with some more water, getting them down was a struggle, her throat didn’t seem to able to work properly and she almost choked in the process.

 “Here, you carry this, I’ll take her.” He instructed as he handed Joan the bag and carefully scooped Anna up in his arms. They hurried back to the car, Anna’s head lolling to the side, she was still in tears but had calmed a little, the pain in her chest and shoulder was throbbing now but had dulled slightly since the last stitch was put in place. She still felt like she was going to pass out but at least the world had stopped spinning now.

“I’ll put her in the back, and lay her across the seats, I’ll get you to sit next to her to keep an eye on her, okay?” Kristoff told Joan as they arrived back at the car.

“Okay.” Joan opened the door for Kristoff and helped him put Anna in the back, they rolled her onto her side, with one arm under her head and the other draped over her body. Joan then went around to the other side and sat next to Anna, resting the girl’s head in her lap as she stroked her face soothingly. “It’s okay Anna, I’m here, you’re safe now.” She cooed. “How about you have a little sleep whilst we get you to a hospital okay?”

Anna nodded, it was all she could do, she was worried that if she opened her mouth again she was going to vomit. The fingers on her forehead and the ones sliding through her hair were comforting, she tried to get herself to focus on them, on the soft touches, on the way were warm against her skin, it was helping her to relax, to slow her breathing.

“Joan.” Anna whispered after a while, her voice too hoarse, her throat too sore to allow for anything louder. Joan hummed as paused her fingers and looked down at her friend. “Sing to me again, _please_.”

Joan smiled at Anna softly and after a moment or two, she cleared her throat and began to sing.

 _“Just when you think_  
Hope is lost And giving up Is all you got,   
Blue turns black,   
Your confidence is cracked,   
There seems no turning back from here

_“Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_“That's when you can build a bridge of light,_  
That's what turns the wrongs all right   
That's when you can't give up the fight

 _“That's when love turns night-time into day,_  
That's when loneliness goes away,   
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,   
Only love can build us a bridge of light

 _“When your feet are made of stone_  
You're convinced that you're all alone   
Look at the stars instead of the dark   
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

_“Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost_

_“That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
That's what turns the wrongs all right   
That's when you know it's worth the fight

 _“That's when love turns night-time into day_  
That's when loneliness goes away,   
That's why you gotta be strong tonight   
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

_“Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in_

_“That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
That's what turns the wrongs all right   
That's when you can't give up the fight

 _“That's when love turns night-time into day,_  
That's when loneliness goes away   
That's why you gotta be strong tonight   
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

_“Only love can build us a bridge of light Of light, of light”_

Anna felt her eyes drooping as Joan fell silent again, the car and scenery around her was growing dark, but the pain had dulled, Joan’s song and soothing touch had lulled her into a semi-relaxed state as soon, she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Elsa was pacing furiously back and forth about the room, repeating that old mantra to herself.

“Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel. _Don’t_ feel!” She spun around on the spot and threw a punch at the wall, her fist going right through the soft drywall.

She was in the midst of a breakdown, she couldn’t believe what she’d done just moments ago, there were no words to describe how she felt right now, no adjective seemed significant enough to label her emotions.

To say she was horrified with herself was an understatement. She’d completely lost control, and Anna had ended up being hurt.

She had shot her own sister, the woman she loved more than life itself, more than words describe, she had shot _Anna_ , the bullet itself may not have lodged in her body, but that didn’t matter to Elsa, she had still hurt her and that was absolutely inexcusable to her.

She wasn’t so sure that Hans was the monster here anymore, she was. What kind of person shoots the one they love and then threatens them again by aiming a gun at their head? She may not have had any bullets left, but Anna didn’t know that, her sister would have staring down the barrel of the gun _believing_ that it was loaded, and that Elsa was threatening her life.

All this time Elsa had been doing everything she could to protect Anna from Hans, from the monster she believed him to be. And in the end, it was herself that she should have been saving her sister from, Hans was right, Elsa was a monster, only a monster could have threatened another human being like that.

She wished she’d packed more bullets, but she’d given most to her sister and only taken two for herself, after all, it was Anna she’d been trying to protect.

Elsa kept bringing the gun back up to her head – the useless weapon still clutched in her hand – and pulling the trigger, hoping and praying, that by some miracle, it would go off and she could end her suffering permanently.

She didn’t deserve to live, although, she supposed, the internal hell she was currently experiencing was a minor punishment for the terror she’d just caused to her sister. She deserved all the pain she was feeling, the way her heart was tearing itself apart, the way her head was pounding and her body aching. She just wished that the bullet hadn’t torn through her ear, but her head instead.

Elsa was standing in the middle of the room again, the glass chandelier above her head looked out of place in the space that she’d trashed in her emotional maelstrom. The total devastation she’d caused to her surroundings mirrored the way she felt inside, the wreckage she’d created, her own emotional torment.

She wondered if Anna would ever trust her again, or if the girl would ever want to talk to her, let alone be alone with her. She couldn’t think about that right now however, staying away from Anna, having her out of her life was the only way to ensure her safety, both from Hans and the demons within herself.

She placed the gun down on the table in front of her, her hand shaking, still resting over the metal as she lent on the wooden surface, and watched as splotches of water speckled the dark lacquer. She hadn’t even realised she was crying, she was such a mess inside that she couldn’t decipher one emotion from the next.

From behind her, Elsa heard the sound of the door being opened, “Anna, _please_ , go back home.” She begged without turning to face her sister, she couldn’t bear to see the look of betrayal on her face.

“Wrong redhead Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh look.... another cliff-hanger :P sorry guys, but you know I love them.


	31. Return to Arendelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know it's late, been busy working on four stories at the same time and it's been a crazy few weeks for me. This is the second last chapter! OMG after this is the final chapter and then the epilogue and that's it! This chapter has given me hell, I wrote it and then wasn't overly happy with it and yeah, anyway I've managed to fix it up, i'm still not 100% happy with it but anyway... For those of you who hated me for the gun incident between Elsa and Anna, just remember that in the movie, Elsa actually shot Anna with her ice through the heart then created a snow golem to throw her off a freaking cliff, my version might be written darkly, but I think it's actually nicer lol. And again, i'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, but that was the last one. This is it guys, we're almost done.   
> NOTES: This swaps between perspectives again, Elsa's scenes from this chapter, happen at the same time as Anna's one in the valley from the last chapter, so any time we swap POV the scenes are happening at the same time... I'm not sure if that made sense but I'm running on very little sleep with an overworked brain, forgive me.

Chapter Thirty-One Return to Arendelle

* * *

 

Hans stood in the doorway, Weselton’s two best officers; Francis and Erik, flanked him either side. Francis was armed with a gun in his hands, Erik, a hunting knife, they under strict instructions that they were not to kill Elsa, only capture her, he needed her alive for his plan to work. At least, for now anyway.

Elsa span on the spot, her eyes wild, her hair a mess – some strands stained with the blood that was dripping from her ear, her teeth bared as her chest rose and fell erratically. “Hans.” She growled lowly as she glared at him, this Elsa was different to the one he had encountered many times before. The usually small, cowering little girl now looked deranged, insane, dangerous even, but he wasn’t about to let that come between him and victory. “How did you find me?”

“You have your sister to thank for that.” He laughed as he began to walk towards her. “She was stupid enough to go to the cops to find you, stupid enough to put aside her own fears of being exposed in an effort to get you back, and luckily for me, she ran straight to the one person who knows all about your little secret.”

Elsa reached behind her with her hand, not taking her eyes of the redhead for a second, Hans heard the soft clunk and slow drag of something heavy and metal being picked up, and then he was suddenly face to face with a gun. The men beside him drew their own weapons, pointing them at the blonde. He held out his hands and ushered the bodyguards to put them away.

“You came prepared I see.” He taunted with a sneer as he eyed the weapon in Elsa’s hands, he knew she didn’t have the guts to kill him.

“As did you.” She commented looking at the thugs that stood at his side. “Too afraid to take me on alone, are you?”

Hans chuckled darkly, “oh Elsa.” He said. “You really have lost your mind if you think I’d ever be afraid of someone as weak as you. You’re so pathetic, you stand there threatening me with that gun, but you’ll never use it. Look how much it’s shaking in your hands, you don’t have the guts to shoot me, you’re nothing but a spineless pussy.”

The trio of men laughed at her, Elsa looked humiliated, but instead of backing down like he expected her to, she stood tall, straightening up her stance, the gun stopped quivering in her hands as she growled at them.

“You have _no_ _idea_ what I’m capable of Hans,” she started as she pinned him with a dark glare. “But you are right about one thing, I _don’t_ want to shoot you.” Hans knew it, he knew the girl was spineless, even under that brave front she was putting on. “No, that’s too easy, too simple, too pleasant.” Elsa’s lips curled into a sneer, a look of pure loathing. “You deserve hell, and horror and torture, you deserve to feel all the pain that you’ve caused Anna and I over these last few months. I’d love nothing more than to get you alone, somewhere secluded where no one can hear you scream, I’d take great pleasure in seeing you begging me for mercy, begging me to end you’re life because you can’t take the hell I’m inflicting on you. I want to see you cowering before me, to be the one that wipes that smug look off your face permanently.”

“Big talk from such a weak little girl.” Hans spat, but his confidence was slipping, this Elsa wasn’t the one he had anticipated meeting, he was expecting her to be terrified of him, to cower like she usually did. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was a setback he hadn’t foreseen, he had been counting one her being submissive to him, but the woman standing before him looked wild, like she had nothing left to lose and that didn’t bode well for his plan. Nevertheless, he had to power through, he had to turn the tables so that he was in charge again if he wanted to be successful.

“Why are you here Hans? You got what you wanted didn’t you? Me out of the way, out of Arendelle, away from Anna. What more do you want from me?” Elsa asked, it was clear the blonde wasn’t in the mood for playing games.

“That’s none of your concern.” Hans reported sharply.

“Your plan didn’t work did it?” Elsa asked, a cocky smirk playing across her features, it didn’t suit her. “Anna still doesn’t want to be with you, and you still can’t control her life, and now, with me gone, you have no more leverage. Now that it’s over between us, your threat of going to cops is worthless, there’s nothing more they can do to me Hans, I’ve already caused myself more pain than you ever could.”

“You’re right,” He admitted openly, “my initial plan wasn’t successful, Kristoff and your stupid friend wouldn’t leave Anna alone, they wouldn’t let me near her.” Hans sighed as he took a step towards the blonde. “But none of that matters now, I’m doing what I should have done from the very beginning, I’m taking you back to Arendelle, so Anna can watch as the blood drains from your body, so she can have the _pleasure_ of seeing you take your last breath. “I want revenge Elsa.”

Hans nodded to his cronies either side of him as they began to circle the blonde, Elsa began to flit her weapon back and forth between the men, “don’t harm her,” he warned, “I need her alive for this to work.” But the men didn’t seem to be listening, Elsa was aiming her gun at the brute on her left, Erik – the one with knife, forcing her to turn her back on Hans and the guard with the gun.

It was a foolish mistake, one that Hans feared would cost her, her life. Francis stopped pacing and suddenly pointed the gun at Elsa, “no!” Hans yelled as he was forced to run at the officer and push him against the wall, the gun pointing just above her head. But his outburst had startled the blonde and she’d now turned to face Hans, leaving Erik free to attack.

In a split second’s decision, Hans grabbed Francis’s hands and pushed them up towards the ceiling, startled, Francis fired, and Hans watched as the bullet hit the glass chandelier and shattered the top, causing the heavy light to fall.

Elsa’s head snapped up, her eyes widening as she saw the scene unfolding before her, it looked like she was about to make a run for it when she tripped over her own feet and hit her head, the chandelier shattering on top of her, knocking her out.

“You fools!” Hans roared furiously, “I said she was not to be harmed!”

The two other men looked at each other and then back to Hans and laughed. “We have no loyalties to you. We were under strict instructions from Weselton to rid Arendelle of this monster, no matter the cost. We cannot have the good name of our city tarnished by these incestuous freaks, we must rid Arendelle of their sins.” Francis spoke.

“But Weselton knows of my plans, he knows what I want, what I’m trying to get. Why would he try and foil them?” Why was his uncle backing out now? Why had he helped him thus far and suddenly turned his back on Hans?

“Weselton cares not for your plight, Hans. He just wants them gone. Why are you so hung up on this girl anyway? What’s she to you?” Francis asked.

“She is the one standing in the way of me achieving everything I’ve ever wanted.” Hans spat bitterly. “I am going to force Anna to return to my side and show her what happens when you deny me. The blonde here, will be my messenger of sorts, I’m making an example out of her. Once Anna learns that she has no choice other than to return to me, then and _only_ then can I achieve what I came to do.” Hans explained as he watched Elsa’s unresponsive body, her wounded chest moving up and down rhythmically was the only sign the blonde was still alive.

Erik looked at Hans curiously, “which is?” He asked.

Hans looked away from Elsa and back to his hired guns, “their father has a trust fund, hidden away, not even the sisters know about it, and it contains millions upon millions of dollars. The issue is, that the girls won’t know about it, nor can they access it until Anna turns twenty-one. She will be the sole inheritor of that small fortune, and if I play my cards right, and force her to marry me, it will be mine too. The little redhead would just make a good little _consolation_ _prize_ for all my hard work.” He smiled, in his mind’s eye he could see Anna bowing down to him, serving him, meeting his every need – not that she’d do it willingly of course, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him, she _owed_ him.

 “I don’t get it, they’re sisters, aren’t they? So, why is all the money being left to one and not the other?” Erik asked suspiciously as the two newcomers shared a confused look.

Hans shrugged and began to walk towards the unconscious blonde, kicking larger fragments of glass away as the smaller pieces were crushed beneath his boots. “I don’t know, and honestly, I don’t care. Maybe Elsa’s father knew about her less than sisterly affections towards Anna, and that’s why he cut her out, maybe he just never liked his eldest daughter, who knows.” Hans bent down, squatting on the floor, he was so close to her now, oh how easy it would be to just take her life, she wouldn’t even know. But where was the fun in that? “All I know, and all I care about, is getting my hands on that money, and _Anna_ is the only way for me to get it.”

“So, why not just kill Elsa now and be done with it? Won’t that get you closer to the money? I mean, why’d you even chase her away in the beginning, if you were just going to bring her back all along?” Francis questioned, clearly suspicious of Hans, even the redhead could admit it was a lot of effort for something really quite simple.

Hans laughed with a shake of his head. “Elsa is depressed and most likely suicidal, just look at the wounds on her arms and chest, they’re all her doing. I had hoped, that if I drove a wedge between the girls, if I drove Elsa away, then either Elsa would kill herself, or Anna would be easier to get to, she’d be weak, vulnerable, unprotected and then I could use the threat of killing Elsa to get Anna to marry me. They all think that I’m in love with her, obsessed, but they’re so naïve.

“I’m not interested in love, it’s such a weak emotion, so easy to manipulate. No, lust is the only feeling I have any interest in, sexual gratification and bloodlust. There really is nothing better. Besides, I’ve enjoyed our little games, I’ve had the sisters trapped like mice in a maze for months, watching them scramble and hide, it’s been very entertaining.” Hans paused and chuckled fondly at all the memories, watching the sisters crumble before him, it was very satisfying, he even felt a pang of disappointment that it was all coming to an end. “Little do they know, that all along it’s just been a ploy to weaken them, make them fear me, plant seeds of doubt in their heads, force them apart, drive them to the brink of insanity. I was hoping Elsa would kill herself, then I wouldn’t be implicated in her death, but then Anna, stupid loyal Anna, tracked her sister down and stopped Elsa from carrying out her own demise.”

Francis kicked away some of the rubble near his feet, as he surveyed the wrecked room. “But you haven’t been able to get to Anna, have you? We wouldn’t be here if you had.”

Hans stood and sighed. “Alas, no, that has been a slight… hiccup in my plan. She’s being protected by friends and I can’t get near her. Unfortunately, I didn’t take into consideration their relationships outside of their own. Anna’s friends moved in with her, and they never leave her alone, she’s more protected now then she was when Elsa there. So, I’m going bring this little whore home and force her sister to see what happens when you cross me.” Hans spat on Elsa’s face, watching it mingle with the dried blood on her neck before walking over to her duffle bag and rummaging through the contents.

“How are you going to do that?” Erik asked as he watched Hans pulling out each item, watching the redhead curiously.

“Kill Elsa, right in front of Anna.” He answered nonchalantly, wasn’t that obvious? “Anna will get a front row seat to her lover’s death, then she’ll have no choice but to do as I say, unless she wants to end up just like her sister.” Hans answered easily as he pulled out the boxes of hair dye and tattoos, Elsa sure was prepared to do everything it took to hide from him, he knew how much she loved her unique locks, it was a bit late for that now though, he’d already found her, he did wonder why she hadn’t used them, not that it would have made any different anyway, maybe she was more vain the he thought. “I’ll force her into marriage if I have to, I’ve already found someone underground who can make it all legit.”

“What then though? You’re just going to keep Anna locked away or something? I doubt she’ll stay with you willingly.” Erik scoffed disbelievingly.

Hans looked at the burly man and shrugged nonchalantly. “For a bit. She’s the only woman who refused to sleep with me and I don’t like being denied. I’m going to show her what she’s missing out on. If I get sick of her then I’ll just dispose of her, it’s no loss to me either way.”

Francis walked over to Hans and pinned him with a pointed glare, sizing the redhead up, trying to decipher if he was being truthful or not. “How did you find out about this supposed fortune if the sisters didn’t know about it?”

Hans laughed and shrugged, “my family didn’t get rich by keeping their noses clean, I’m just following in my father’s footsteps.” He began to explain. “We have connections, I overheard my father talking to a crooked lawyer about it, about how it was only being left to Anna, not Elsa, my interest peaked, I’ve always liked a good mystery. So, I bribed him for information, and did a little digging of my own and found out a whole lot of information about the sisters, Anna particularly. So, when my friend Kristoff told me about this cute redhead he wanted to set me up with, I knew that my time had finally come, I was going to make my father proud, once and for all.”

“So, if you’ve kept this plan of yours a secret from everyone, why are you telling us?” Francis questioned suspiciously.

Hans straightened himself up and placed a hand on Francis’s shoulder. “I’m hoping to change your loyalties.” He said as he shifted his gaze over to Erik who was now standing to his left. “Help me pull this off, and I’ll reward you handsomely, betray me and Elsa won’t be the only person I use to make a statement.” Hans offered, he just hoped they wouldn’t see through his bluff. “Now, are you with me or not?”

The men looked at each other and then nodded. “We’re with you.” They said.

* * *

 

Elsa awoke a dark and dingy room, her head was pounding, the rest of her body throbbing, her vision blurred as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying on an old rickety bed, its springs digging into her side as she came to. There was a long, narrow window to the end of the rectangular room, she stood on wobbly legs and walked over to the pane, but before she could reach it, something pulled her back.

Perplexed and dazed, she looked down to her arms to find her wrists were encased in two thick metal shackles, large chains hung from them, connecting the steel links to bolts in the floor. She gave her arms a tug, but the chains were too strong, the tarnished handcuffs digging into her wrists, she was stuck, trapped, locked away somewhere and she had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

She leant as far forward as she could and peered out through the window. Outside it was pelting down with rain, the wind rattled the glass pane and it seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. It appeared that whilst she was unconscious a tropical storm had begun to brew, a cyclone perhaps, and she just hoped that wherever her sister was, she was safe from the hurricane outside.

The wind faltered for a second, and Elsa was able to get a glimpse of her surroundings. She was back in Arendelle, in what appeared to be a dungeon somewhere within grounds of the Arendelle castle.

How Hans got in here was a mystery to her, the castle itself was sealed off to the public, just as it had been for the last thirteen years, ever since the last remaining owners decided to shut the gates. It was only ever used for special occasions now, like the annual Winter Solstice Ball or coronating the new mayor.

Hans must have got the keys from Weselton or someone, she figured his uncle wasn’t the only contact he had, not with his family’s social standing, although, he _had_ been cast out by his family, so maybe Weselton _was_ the only connection he had left.

Elsa was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a door being unlocked behind her. She spun on the spot, the chains clicking loudly against the concrete floor. Hans was standing in the doorway, a single lantern in his hand, casting a flickering glow around the room.

“Why did you bring me here?” She asked as Hans hung the light from a hook on the wall.

Hans walked a few paces towards Elsa, “I couldn’t just let them kill you.” He said, rubbing his arms as the temperature continued to drop.

“Why? Isn’t that what you want? Me dead so that you can get to Anna?” Elsa asked with confusion, why was Hans protecting her life now? Wouldn’t it be easier if he just killed her? Got her out of the way? Not that she was complaining of course, but it just didn’t make sense that he’d give up his opportunity to get rid of her once and for all, and to bring her back to Arendelle of all places…

“Anna has not returned.” Hans explained as he folded his arms across his chest. “And I need you to lure her here.”

“I can’t, I won’t!” She refused resolutely. “ _Please_ , you have to let me go, I’ll leave and never come back, I’ll never see Anna again, just leave her alone!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Elsa.” Hans smirked as he pulled her phone from his pocket and dialled the only number on it.

* * *

 

Anna awoke to the sound of a shrill, monotone ringing, and it took her a few long and hazy moments to realise that it was the prepaid cell Elsa had given her. She shot up quick as flash, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder and chest and the way her head suddenly spun as she scrambled to make sense of her surroundings.

“My phone! Where’s my phone?” She asked groggily as she looked around, she was still in the back of Kristoff’s car, the rain was pouring down around them as they continued to slowly head down the mountain.

After looking around frantically she realised that her pocket was vibrating, she whipped out the device and pressed the green button. “Elsa!” She cried in sheer relief, she knew her sister would have a change of heart.

“ _Not quite_.” Came the deeper voice of a male from the other end.

“Hans! How’d you get Elsa’s phone? Where’s Elsa, if you’ve hurt her…” Anna growled through the speaker, her hands clenching tightly around the device as her heart began to thump violently against her ribs. Her relief flying out the window in place of panic and disbelief.

Hans laughed wickedly, like the evil villain he is. “ _She’s fine… for now anyway. She and I have taken a little trip together, we’re just… spending some quality time together in the Arendelle castle_.” His voice was laced with thinly vailed amusement, he was enjoying the taunts and terror he was inflicting upon the sisters.

Anna’s heart was racing, everything began to spin again as she felt her panic rising. “What have you done with Elsa?” She rushed out, the tone of his voice, the smugness behind it was making her toes curl and shivers run up her spine, hearing that tone, especially coming from a monster such as Hans, was never a good thing.

“ _I told you, she’s safe… for now. However…”_ Hans paused, Anna could practically hear his smirk. _“I would like to propose a trade. You, for your sister. If you come to me, willingly, then I’ll let Elsa go, unharmed and free to do as she pleases, free from me, I promise never to go after her again. But, if you decide to fight me or to run from me, you’ll never see your sister again and it will be her blood on your hands, not mine.”_ He threatened darkly before sighing and softening his voice. _“I do not wish to harm you Anna, I just want us to have a life together, the life we should have had before Elsa stole you away from me.”_

Anna couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how calmly he could talk about killing another human being, and then, just as easily switch from those malicious threats to tender affection, was terrifying, Hans truly was a psychopath. “How do I know you’ll keep your word and let Elsa go. How do I know that you’ll never come after us again?” There was no way she could trust the snivelling creature, but what other choice did she have? She wasn’t about to risk Elsa’s life to find out if he was bluffing or not. “What’s in it for you?”

“ _You’ll just have to trust me on this one_.” There was an air of amusement in his tone, this was clearly no more than a game of cat and mouse to him and he was very much enjoying having them both trapped and fully at his mercy, he knew them too well, knew that they would both give up their own lives if it meant the other could live on.

“Trust you!” Anna scoffed disbelievingly, “how the hell can I trust you, after everything you’ve done, you expect me to trust you?” She shouted shrilly, the pressure rising in her head as anger began to overtake her panic. “How do I even know you have Elsa? For all I know you could just have her phone and be trying lure me to you. How do I know she’s even alive?” Her head was spinning, how did he get Elsa’s phone, how did he find her in the first place? It was hard enough for Anna to find her let alone anyone else.

“ _Yes, trust me, you have no other choice… unless of course you want your sister to die…._ ”

“I need proof, proof that you have her otherwise the deal is off.” Anna demanded, her heart was pounding erratically against her ribs, Joan had put her hand on Anna’s thigh and was looking at her with concern.

“ _Very well_.” Hans growled through the receiver. Then all she could hear were a few clunks and the sound of chains rattling.

“ _Anna_?”

“Elsa! Are you okay? Has he hurt you?”

“ _I’m fine, please don’t listen to Hans, it’s a trap, he’s luring you here, so he can kill us both, his uncle, Duke Weselton is in on it. Please, run, leave Arendelle, get as far away from here as you can, don’t worry about me, okay? Just run Anna, run_!” Suddenly Anna heard the noise of skin hitting skin and a yelp from Elsa.

“ _Shut up, whore_.” Anna heard Hans spit.

“Elsa!” Anna cried through the phone as she pushed it harder against her ear as if she was hoping she’d be sucked right into it and taken straight to her sister.

“ _Your sister is fine, she just needed a little reminder to watch her tongue, that’s all.”_ Hans panted, he sounded angry, enraged, Anna knew he was capable of almost anything when he was in that mindset. _“So, Anna, what’s it going to be? You in exchange for Elsa, or her death on your hands? Just know, that her death won’t stop me hunting you, one day, sooner or later you’ll be by my side.”_

“You let her go free and then I’ll come to you.” Anna rebutted stubbornly, it was all she could do right now, he had her cornered, her hands were tied, there was no way out.

“Anna, what’s going on?” Joan hissed in her ear. Anna raised her spare hand and shoed her friend, imploring her to be quiet.

Hans laughed again, “ _oh Anna, you have no power over me, no bargaining chips, I will let Elsa go,_ only _after you are by my side_.”

Anna mulled it over for a minute, she didn’t trust Hans, especially knowing that he had Elsa and with her sister’s warning of a trap she was reluctant to go, but if going and trading herself for her sister meant she would have a chance at saving Elsa’s life, then she’d do it, even if Hans was just luring her there to kill them both; at least they’d be together one last time.

“Fine.” Anna growled in agreeance, “but if you hurt her, if you lay another finger on her, I _will_ tear you limb from limb.” She threatened darkly, and she meant every word of it.

“ _You have an hour_.” Hans said and then the line went dead.

* * *

 

“How dare you!” Elsa screamed at the redhead who stood before her, smiling smugly as he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. “If you hurt her, I’m going to kill you Hans, I swear, I’ll fucking kill you!” She strode forward, forgetting the chains around her wrists, she just wanted to get her hands on the monster that was standing there, gloating, looking like he’d won the lottery, but before she could reach him her arms were yanked back, the metal cutting into her skin which then tore and began to bleed.

Hans took another step towards her, smirking, his arms folded across his chest, until he was nose to nose with Elsa. “Oh, Elsa. I don’t intend on hurting her.” He paused and then smirked, “well, not yet anyway.” He puffed up his chest and began to walk over to the window, clasping his hands behind his back, his head held high as though he were a prince of royal standing. “I need Anna, you see, she has something I want, and she is the only one who can give it to me.”

Elsa watched Hans as he paused and peered out of the window. “Why are you so obsessed with her, what is it that you could possibly get from her?” Elsa asked sceptically, this all seemed like a hell of a lot of effort just to get to Anna, Hans had wanted Elsa out of the way, and yet, when he got his wish, he came and brought her back to Arendelle anyway, it just wasn’t adding up.

Hans turned and faced Elsa as he slowly began to walk back towards her. “I want her to marry me.” He stated matter-of-factly and then his lips curled as Elsa’s expression changed from pure loathing to absolute confusion.

Elsa stood there stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say, or even how to begin to process what she had just heard, Han’s reply was not what she was expecting at all. “Wait- what?” She spluttered, feeling more than a little baffled. “Why?”

“Like I said, she has something I want and the only way I can get my hands on it is through marriage.” He answered vaguely, his eyes glinting with hidden knowledge.

“You’re insane if you actually believe Anna would willingly marry you.” Elsa responded incredulously, Hans had really lost the plot this time, if he was nuts before, now he was completely deranged, and she found herself wondering how many times he’d been dropped on his head as a child.

“Of course, I don’t believe she would willingly marry me.” Hans agreed easily. “Which, is why I have you here. In one hour, your sister will be joining us again and I intend to reunite the pair of you, just long enough for her to watch you die.” His lips curled into a sadistic sneer, one that showed he’d take great pleasure in being the one to bring Elsa’s life to an end. “Then she’ll have no choice but bend to my every will. I only intend to marry her long enough to get what I want, then it won’t matter if she stays by my side or not. _Although_ , she would make a great little plaything, I’ve seen what she’s like in bed; she’s dynamite.”

A sudden burst of white hot rage filled Elsa, she saw red and lunged at Hans, the man was within reach at last and she wasted no time in wrapping her hands around his neck and applying as much pressure as she could. “You sick, vile monster!” She screamed manically, “how dare you! How dare you talk about her in that way!” Hans’s face was turning red as he spluttered, gasping for air. “Anna is no plaything, she would _never_ sleep with you, you are nothing but a coward! You get off on invoking fear in others, forcing them to do whatever the fuck you want through intimidation, but you won’t win this time Hans, Anna is stronger than you, she is fierce and brave, you’ll never be able to control her!” Elsa screamed manically at the redhead, her vision blurred from the unadulterated fury and loathing she felt.

Hans’s hands clasped Elsa’s bleeding wrists, squeezing tight as he pulled back, her palms were still slippery from the wet blood that was dripping down them, and she felt her grip on his neck slipping.

With a furious cry, Hans pulled Elsa off him and threw her to the ground, a sickening crack could be heard as she hit the stone floor, a sharp pain shot through her forehead as fresh blood began to dribble down her face, her vision blurring in one eye.

“How dare you touch me, you vile whore!” He screamed in Elsa’s face, his own now red from anger as he raced towards her, his hand raised in a fist behind him, as he brought it swinging down, connecting with Elsa’s cheek.

Her head twisted to the side from the force as he began to lay into her, his fists and feet pummelling her already tender body. All Elsa could do was bring her hands up to try and protect her face as she rolled onto side.

“Hans!” Francis hollered from the doorway as he raced to pull the redhead off Elsa. “Stop! You need her, remember, control yourself, your plan won’t work if she’s dead!” He reminded Hans as he held his arms behind his back, struggling with the enraged lunatic as he tried to pry himself from Francis’s grip.

Hans yelled as he was torn away from Elsa, the blonde in a ball on the floor, he was shaking bodily with rage as he tried to calm his breathing. “You’ll pay for that.” He spat in Elsa’s face as he fixed up his shirt as strode out the room. Leaving Elsa alone again.

Shaking and weak, Elsa dragged herself up off the floor. She needed to get out of here, and she needed to do it fast, who knew how long Hans would stay away, she knew what he was up to now, and she knew that the longer she stayed, the more danger both she and Anna were in. She had to try and find a way to warn her sister, to get to her before Hans did. But the man had taken her phone, her car, all her belongings and she was trapped in this room, chained to the floor with no way out.

Elsa brought her hands up and began to tug at the chains, the manacles digging into her wrists, breaking the skin as she pulled harder and harder, her thumb bending under her palm as she tried to make her hands as narrow as she could in the hopes that she could slide them out.

The more she pulled, the more they dug into her flesh and soon there were more fresh, bleeding cuts on her wrists. But the pain didn’t bother her, she had done worse to herself and this was the only chance she had to break free.

Elsa let her arms go slack before yanking them back as hard as she could, the blood providing a lubricant of sorts, as she managed to pull the shackles over the widest part of her hand.

She let out a furious yell as she yanked her wrists back, over and over, harder and harder she wrenched, the metal cuffs slowly moving over her hand, a centimetre at a time.

* * *

 

Anna threw the car door open before the vehicle had stopped moving and ran as fast as her legs would allow towards the towering castle before her, blocking out Joan and Kristoff’s pleas for her to stop. She ignored the searing pain in her chest, the burning in her lungs, her only care was for her sister, she had to get to Elsa, before time ran out.

She pushed through the light-headedness and the weakness in her body as she willed herself forward, those large double doors getting closer with every hurried stride she took.

She screeched to a halt the moment she arrived, millimetres away from slamming into them. Puffing and panting, she knocked thrice, and the doors slowly swung open.

“Well, well, well. Our guest of honour has finally arrived. Please, do come in Anna.” Hans sneered as he led her inside.

“Where’s Elsa?” She demanded instantly. “I want to see her, now!”

“By all means, follow me.” Hans wrapped his hand around Anna’s bicep and pulled her into an empty room with a roaring fire that did nothing to warm her bones. “You’re not looking so good there, Anna.” He stated, his voice cold and clinical, he obviously didn’t care. “I hope you’re not going to pass out on me, I’d hate for you to miss the big show.” Hans threw Anna towards the daybed and locked the door behind her.

“Where’s Elsa?” She repeated looking around the room in a panic. “You said you were taking me to her, where is she?”

“You’ve been hurt.” Hans said, ignoring the other redhead as he spied the dried blood on her shirt.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself “It’s nothing.” spat venomously.

Hans gave her a pointed look and scoffed. “It doesn’t look like nothing.” He stated coldly, there was no empathy in his tone, she didn’t even think he was capable of that anymore.

“E-Elsa shot me.” She admitted quietly, she didn’t really know why she was telling him this, but maybe if he believed she needed medical attention he would take pity on her and hurry this thing up.

“She shot you?” Hans asked quizzically. “And here I thought she loved you.”

“She does love me.” Anna snapped and tried to pretend she wasn’t beginning to doubt the very same thing. “It- it was an accident.” She replied softly, although she could recognise the quiver of uncertainty in her tone. “Why am I here Hans? Where’s Elsa.” She asked again, losing patience with the other redhead as the pain was beginning to build again as the painkillers wore off, she started to shiver, despite the heat the fire was generating.

“Oh, Anna, if only you weren’t so gullible, you may have had the chance to save yourself.” Hans sneered as he walked towards the window and drew the curtains across, blocking out the ferocious storm that was picking up outside.

“W-what are you talking about?” Anna stuttered in confusion as she peered over the large ornate couch.

Hans smirked as his expression turned smug again, as if he knew something Anna didn’t. “I was thirteenth in line in for my family’s inheritance, I didn’t stand a chance of seeing a single cent. But you, you are the sole inheritor to a fortune your father has left you.” He began to explain, watching as Anna’s gaped at him, he must be lying, she knew nothing of this so how was it possible that he did? “I knew that if I wanted to get my hands on that money, I’d have to marry you at some stage.”

“What? What money?” Anna asked disbelievingly, this had to be a ploy of some sort, to distract her maybe or get her to do his bidding somehow, there was no way it was true. Hans licked his finger and extinguished one of the candles sitting on the hall table as he began walking back towards Anna.

“As heir, I knew I would have to befriend you, sweep you off your feet, make you fall for me. And you, you were so desperate for love, you were falling for me just like that.” Hans mocked with a little chuckle as he picked up a jug of water and began walk over to the roaring fireplace. “I figured, after we married I’d have to stage a little accident for you.”

Anna felt numb trying to process everything she’d just learnt, and suddenly found herself feeling used, like a pawn in nothing but a silly game of chess. “B-but, you said you loved me?” At least, in the beginning she thought he did, he said he did that day in the field when they were camping together. She wasn’t stupid enough to believe he did now, but surely, there was a moment where their relationship was real, he couldn’t have planned this since the very beginning… could he?  

“Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.” He mocked as Anna tried to race forward and stop him from putting out the flames, but her legs were too weak, her body too tired and she ended up falling to the floor instead.

“E-Elsa does.” She stammered weakly, pushing herself up on her hands as Hans stood above her, looking down at her as if she was a speck of dirt on the floor.

Hans ignored Anna but gave her a look that said he didn’t believe her. “I never loved you, Anna. I just needed you to believe I did so I could get to that money. But your stupid sister had to thwart my plans, ruin my only chance and steal you away from me.” Hans’s hands balled themselves into fists by his side, his knuckles blanching before he released them and flexed his fingers. “I thought, that if I told you about Elsa’s _illness_ , her desire for you, that you would be so disgusted in her that you would agree to run away with me. I never counted on you being just as sick as she is.” Hans paused and took in a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “So, I had to formulate a new plan of attack, and lucky for me, you and Elsa made it all too easy.

“With Elsa out of the way everything was finally going just as I wanted, but then your friends kept getting in my way, keeping me from getting to you and I was beginning to think I’d never get what I want. But then Elsa went and doomed herself with that stupid phone and you were dumb enough to go after her. Now all that’s left is to kill Elsa, and force you to be my bride.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!” Anna cried from her position on the floor, her arms barely able to hold her up, the pain barely manageable by this point.

Hans smirked smugly as he lifted Anna’s chin, “I lied.” he gloated in her face, before standing and walking towards the door again.

“You won’t get away with this.” Anna threatened weakly as the other redhead paused in the doorway, his hand poised over the handle.

“Oh, I already have.” Hans said confidently as he turned and shut the door.

Anna lunged forward and raced to the wood as fast as her legs would carry her, but it was too late, she was locked in and now Hans was gone, and she just hoped Elsa had found a way to escape this hell.

“Please, somebody help!” She begged, as she slid down the door, shivering uncontrollably, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

 

Elsa had watched in a panic as Anna ran towards the castle, under the belief that Hans was going to let Elsa go in exchange for Anna’s cooperation. The poor girl looked so weak and frail, she was so pale compared to her usual tanned complexion and she was clutching her heart.

Seeing her disappear into the depths of the palace, no doubt with Hans by her side, taking her somewhere to do god knows what with her, was absolutely petrifying for Elsa and only made her more determined to escape.

She yanked on the chains again and again, the pain no longer registering as she focused her mind on one thing – Anna. She knew that Hans wasn’t about to kill her, he was stupid enough to tell Elsa his plans and so, she knew he needed Anna alive for them to work. She just hoped she could escape and hunt down her sister or Anna’s friends before Hans came back for her.

The storm outside was brutal now, the windows were rattling, the old beams that ran across the ceiling were groaning under the ferocity of the wind and she could hear the sound of the old shingles being torn from the roof.

The cuffs were now over her palms, her thumbs bending in at an odd angle as she heaved against them with all her might. Her desperation grew when she heard heavy footsteps nearing her, and she knew she was running out of time.

With a deafening scream, she gave one last yank, allowing the chains to slacken before wrenching her arms back with her full bodyweight behind her and finally, her hands slide free.

The footsteps were drawing closer as she frantically looked around the room for an escape route. The window at the far side of the room was the only option she had left, she ran to the lantern Hans had left in the room earlier and raced back to the window, lobbing the lamp at the pane as hard as she could. With an almighty smash, the glass shattered on impact and Elsa wasted no time in climbing out.

* * *

 

Curled up on the cold wooden floor, Anna was fighting to stay conscious, blinding pains kept shooting out from the wound over her chest, radiating over the rest of her body. She felt so cold, as if there was ice inside her heart, freezing her from the inside out.

Her body was refusing to cooperate, every time she tried to stand her legs would collapse below her, she could barely lift her own head, and the pain killers that had made her drowsy before had well and truly worn off, and now all she could feel was excruciating agony and the numbing cold.

She was absolutely terrified, Hans had left her alone and she couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been to trust him in the first place. She should have known he wasn’t going to keep his end of the bargain, she cursed herself for her naivety, but in the end, what other choice did she have? If she hadn’t come, Hans was going to kill Elsa anyway, could she have lived on always questioning her decision? Always wondering if it would have saved Elsa if she’d gone to Hans instead.

She knew that she’d do it all over again if she had to and without hesitation. She’d do anything to save Elsa, no matter what her sister did to her, no matter how much she hurt Anna, no matter how much Elsa pushed her sister away, even… even if Elsa no longer felt the same way for Anna, She would always, _always_ , risk her life to save Elsa’s.

She loved her.

Anna looked up to the ceiling, the rafters above her were growing damp from the multiple leaks in the roof, she could hear the sound of rotten wood groaning and the tell-tale crack of glass shattering, and now she was afraid that the castle was about to come crashing down around her. It seemed ironic really, since death looked to be coming for her one way or another, whether it was would be due to her wound, or by Hans’s hands or simply being crushed to death as the castle crumbled around her, either way, she knew she wasn’t making it out of here alive and she really just hoped that one of those beams would fall on top of her because she really didn’t want to give Hans the satisfaction of being the one to end her life.

Suddenly, the door behind her started to rattle, at first, she thought it was from the wind, but when she craned her neck, she swore she saw the handles jiggling. “Help!” She cried but she was so weak, so cold, so frail, that her voice came out softer than a whisper.

The door rattled again and then she heard a click and the wood swung open.

There was Joan, standing on the opposite side with one bobby pin in her hand and the other still wedged inside the lock.

“Anna!” Joan cried as she raced to her best friend’s side.

“Joan.” Anna sighed in relief, she had never been happier to see the girl before.

Joan went to put her arms around her friend, but quickly pulled her hands away after touching Anna’s skin. “You’re so cold.” She said worriedly as she suddenly stood and raced towards the fireplace, frantically searching for matches as she loaded fresh kindling onto the damp logs.

Soon the fire was burning brightly again, and Joan ran back to Anna and helped drag the girl over to the flaming warmth with Anna practically leaning bodily against her friend, her knees giving way beneath her.

“So, where’s Hans? What happened to your deal?” Joan asked as she helped to lower Anna to the floor.

“I was wrong about him, it was a trap, and now he’s gone, and I-I think… he’s going to kill Elsa.” She stammered drawing her arms around herself as tears began to tumble down her face, she was terrified, not for her own fate, but for Elsa’s. “Please, Joan, you can’t stay here, he’ll kill you too!”

Joan folded her arms across her chest stubbornly as she tapped her foot, giving Anna a pointed look. “I’m not leaving without you Anna.” Joan was just about to say something else when a strong gust of wind blew the window open, Anna turned away from the chilly breeze that blew dirt and leaves into the room. “Don’t worry, I got it.” She said as she ran to shut the panes again, struggling against the strong winds. “Wait- hang on, I see something…” She announced suddenly as she peered through the open window. “It’s Elsa! She’s escaped!” Joan cried as she turned back to Anna.

“She- she has?” Anna replied hopefully as she sat up a little straighter, trying to see out of the window. “Help me up, Joan, please.”

“No, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm, I’ll get to Kristoff and we’ll get Elsa and then come back for you. You can’t be going out in the storm, Anna, it’s too strong and you’re too weak. You’ll freeze to death out there, or get blown away by the wind.” Joan implored as she tried to get Anna to stay by the fire.

“I need to get to Elsa. Hans is going to kill her, I can’t just sit back and let him find her first!” Anna begged, her strength renewed as hope blossomed in her chest, taking away from the pain she was in.

“Okay, fine. But if you die out there, I’m going to kill you!” Joan helped Anna back onto her feet, taking her hand as they ran towards the door together.

Suddenly, the beams started to crumble above them, chips of wood began to fall from the ceiling along with plaster and dust. Anna tripped as they ran through the doorway and into the hall, Joan running back to help her onto her feet again as they tried to get away from the crumbling castle.

A large chunk of wood came crashing down in front of them, the ceiling caving in, blocking their path.

“Ah, back this way!” Joan cried as she took Anna’s hand and pulled her in the opposite direction, but the roof on that side was no better, the delicate glass shattering as the wind grew wilder. “We’re trapped!” She yelled in a panic, they were stuck in the hall, the castle crumbing around them either side, leaving them no way out except…

* * *

 

Elsa was running through the ferocious storm, her hair being whipped around her face by the extreme winds, dust and sand and leaves and debris swirling around her as if she was trapped inside a tornado. She held out her hand in front of her and kept spinning on the spot, but every way she turned, all she could see was total destruction, she had no idea where she was, or if she was even heading away from the castle or towards it, her sense of direction was completely lost along with her vision.

* * *

 

“The window!” Anna cried, as Joan raced forward and pushed the panes open, the wind so strong that they snapped off their hinges and blew away, Joan almost toppling out of the window with them.

Anna screamed and grabbed her best friend’s arm, pulling her back to safety, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour, she had no idea how they were going to get out of here or even survive this storm, let alone find Elsa in it.

“Slide Anna!” Joan instructed, pointed to the severely sloping rooves below them. She handed Anna a large chunk of the thick plaster from the ceiling, so she could sit on it as she made her way down the roof.

Anna nodded and just hoped the shingles would hold long enough for them to get down. With Joan’s help, she swung her legs through the open window and lowered herself onto the roof, sitting on the thick chunk of plaster. She pushed off with her feet and began to pick up speed as she slid down the roof, her hands being scraped by the shingles as she hung on for dear life, she felt like she was riding on a rollercoaster, only without the pleasurable thrill.

Anna stood on shaky legs when she finally reached the bottom, but the wind was so strong, so ferocious that it began pushing her from side to side.

“We made it!” Joan cried with glee as she chased after Anna, helping her to regain her balance. “Go, go, go, go, go!” She urged as the friends ran straight into the hurricane.

“Elsa!” Anna called into the storm, her voice being carried off by the wind as she clutched her hands over her chest, feeling weaker with every step she took. She could feel herself slowing, the wind that was whistling in her ears kept playing tricks on her, making her think she could hear her sister’s voice but every time she turned her head in the direction of the sound, all she saw was swirling winds and debris flying around, she felt like Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz, trapped inside a twister with no way of knowing which way was which.

“Kristoff!” Joan yelled, he had to be around here somewhere too, he had agreed to wait with car running so they could make a swift escape. “I’m going to go this way!” She yelled over the deafening winds.

“You go, get Kristoff, I’ll keep looking for Elsa, I’m just slowing you down.” Anna encouraged as she pulled her jacket around herself, she was freezing, both from the frigid air around her and the wound that was draining her of life.  She knew she didn’t have long left, she knew that this may be the last thing she ever did, but she was determined to be successful, if she was going to die, it was going to be in the arms of the woman she loved.

“No, Anna, I can’t leave you!” Joan yelled over the deafening winds.

Anna shook her head and gave her friend a shove, “go, you’ll never get anywhere with me like this. Please, just get Kristoff, we need his help.” She implored, Joan shook her head, tears in her eyes, they both knew that Anna wasn’t long for this world.

“I’ll come back for you.” Joan croaked and wrapped her arms around Anna, holding her tight, as if she was saying goodbye. “You hold in there, okay? Don’t you die on me.” She then released the redhead and sprinted off into the storm.

The hurricane seemed to be dying down slightly, the eye of the storm had long since passed, and she just hoped they’d already seen the brunt of it. Anna felt something warm wetting one of her hands and when she pulled it back from her chest, it was coated in fresh, bright red blood. “No.” She cried to herself, her wound had reopened, but she wasn’t about to give up, she couldn’t die yet, she had to find her sister!

Anna began to grow weaker as the blood from her wound started to soak through her shirt, her ankles almost giving way with every step, the wind blowing her this way and that as it swirled around her, just like the swirling storm inside. But she had to fight it, she had to find the strength within herself to keep going, she wasn’t called feisty-pants for nothing, not even the worst storm Arendelle had ever seen was going to stop her now. “Elsa.” She cried weakly, she could barely hear her own voice over the thundering winds.

“Anna!” It was Kristoff, his booming voice cutting through the gale as he slowly came into view.

* * *

 

Elsa’s hands came up to shield her eyes from the debris of the hurricane, she still couldn’t see a thing, but it seemed like they were finally dying down. She needed to find Kristoff and Joan, the castle behind her was crumbling and if Anna was still inside… oh god, she couldn’t even bring herself to think of what could have happened.

She turned around again and felt her heart leap into her throat.

There was Hans just metres away from her, gaining on her with every step he took. She desperately looked around, hoping to spy an escape route, she turned to run from the man, but he had spotted her. “Elsa!” He called, “you can’t run from me!”

She couldn’t believe it, out of all the people she could have ran into, it had to be Hans that found her. She turned and considered attacking him for a second, but he had Anna and she didn’t want to give him any reason to hurt her.

“Just take care of my sister!” She cried, if this is what it took to give Anna some semblance of a life, then she would do anything, _anything_ to give her that chance.

“Your sister?” He questioned as he continued walking towards Elsa, the blonde stepping back as he strode forward, he was so close now. “She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said that you shot her heart!” The winds began to slow around them, Hans’s voice getting clearer with every word. “I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her body turned white, your sister is dead! Because of you!”

Crushing, freezing, shattering, Elsa was breaking inside, her worst fears come to life. “No.” She cried disbelievingly, more to herself than the redhead. It couldn’t be true, _oh god, please don’t let it be true_! But the image of Anna bleeding back in her hotel room popped back into her head, followed the one of Anna coming to rescue her from the Arendelle castle. She was so weak, and the storm was so strong, just walking from the car to the castle could have been enough to suck the last of the life from her sister.

Shocked and devastated, Elsa dropped to the ground, she was so distraught she didn’t even notice the wind suddenly dying, the storm had finally passed over them. She began to sob uncontrollably, overcome with heartbreak, there were no words to describe the pain she was in right now, she felt as though her heart had been shattered into billions of pieces and everything around her was obsolete.

She was distraught, destroyed, shattered, wrecked, ruined, overcome and overwhelmed.

There was nothing left for her here.

* * *

 

The wind suddenly died, the area around Anna could only be described as total devastation. Boats had been torn from the fjord, their splintered masts littering the ground, leaves and branches shredded by the winds. She hardly recognised the space around her.

Anna could barely move her feet, she was freezing cold and so weak, but when she looked up, there was Kristoff, far off in the distance, but she was sure it was him. “K-Kristoff!” She called, her voice pleading for help as she continued to clutch her bleeding chest.

 “Anna!” The burly blonde called back with a relieved sigh as he began to run towards her.

She just hoped he could get to her fast enough. Anna stumbled forward, willing her body to move faster, he was her last hope.

But then, just when he was mere metres away from her, Anna heard the sound of something else, something that chilled her to the bone.

A gun cocking.

She whipped her head to the left, and there, crumpled on the floor, was Elsa, and Hans was right behind her, the gun in his hand, as he lowered it to point at the back of her head.

Anna suddenly panicked, if she had heard the gun, then Elsa must have heard it too, why wasn’t she getting up? Why had she turned her back on Hans? Why wasn’t she fighting? Why was she just laying there, waiting for the bullet to pierce her skull?

“Elsa?” Anna cried as she gave Kristoff one last look and turned to Elsa instead.

With one final burst of energy, Anna began to sprint towards her sister, she had to get there, and had to get there now! She forgot all about her pain, about her bleeding wound, none of it mattered anymore, Elsa’s life was in danger and she had to save her.

Just as Han’s put his finger over the trigger, Anna raced in front of him, placing herself between Hans and Elsa as she made to pull the gun from Hans’s grip. “No!” She cried fiercely as she pushed the barrel upwards and back, a loud bang echoed through the fjord and castle grounds as two bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

 

Elsa barely registered the sound of the gun cocking behind her, but she didn’t even give it a second thought, Anna was gone, and it was all her fault, she welcomed death with open arms, it was what a murder like her deserved.

“ _No_!” She must be dead, that would be the only explanation, because Elsa swore she’d just heard Anna’s terrified scream, but she knew it wasn’t possible. There was no way, that couldn’t have been real.

But then she heard the gun firing and realised that it _had_ to be real, she expected to feel pain or a warmth from the blood, but Elsa felt no different to before, so if she hadn’t been shot…

“Anna!” Elsa shrieked as she suddenly stood and turned around.

There were two bodies motionless on the ground, Anna caked in blood, her shirt and jacket drenched, her face speckled with red flecks… and Hans, his head saturated in the crimson liquid, half of his face torn off from the bullet that had ripped through his flesh.

Elsa rushed to Anna’s side, cradling her sister’s face in her hands, “oh, Anna! No, no, please no.” She begged as she threw herself on top of her sister’s lifeless body, sobbing hysterically, this couldn’t be the end.

“Anna?” Joan asked worriedly, she and Kristoff were now by her side, both friends frozen in shock as the watched Elsa weep over Anna’s motionless corpse.

No one moved for many long moments, no one knew what to do or say or how to even begin to comfort Elsa.

But then, just when all hope was lost, Elsa felt something move beneath her. She sat up, her heart hammering in her chest as Anna suddenly gasped and began spluttering in Elsa’s arms.

“Anna!” Elsa cried with overwhelming relief, her heart screaming with elation as she held her sister tight- she was never going to let her go again. She rocked Anna in her arms, planting kisses over every inch of skin she could, her tears falling upon Anna’s face.

“Oh, Elsa.” Anna whimpered weakly as she curled her hand around Elsa’s neck and held onto her as tight as she could, sobbing into her sister’s shirt, her body shaking from the plethora of emotions that flooded her body.

“You sacrificed yourself for me?” She asked disbelievingly some moments later when her tears had slowed enough for her to speak. After everything she’d done over the years to hurt Anna, all the promises she’d broken, all those times she’d locked her sister out, Anna was still willing to throw away her own life, just to save Elsa’s.

“I love you.” Anna answered with ease and Elsa felt giddy with pure joy as she bent her neck and finally, _finally_ did what she’d been dying to do for the last month.

She kissed Anna.

She poured all her love, all happiness and heartache and every single little emotion she’s ever felt for Anna, into that one searing kiss, and nothing had ever felt more right.

“After everything I’ve done to you?” Elsa questioned as she rested her forehead on Anna’s.

“Always.”


	32. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! The final chapter of this story! I can't believe it's all come down to this, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has stuck by me, everyone who has followed this story from the very start, thank you for all your comments and reviews and feedback, I love hearing your thoughts. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I can't believe how big this fic has grown, it was meant to be a short story and is now bigger than Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and is nearing 400 pages in length. I can see how much I have grown as a writer since the beginning of this story, and I have you guys, my fan and followers to thank for that, it's your words of encouragement that have enabled me to grow, encouraged me to keep going. I'm still working on the epilogue which is currently the size of three chapters and not yet complete, I am going to be completely lost once this is finished, although I am working on a book (not a fanfic) which I intend to get published in print once complete. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! You guys mean so much to me, this has become my escape from my reality, it's given me purpose and an outlet. I have put my heart and soul into this book, so many of my experiences are in here and it's like this is my baby, all grown up and packing their bags ready to leave home for the first time. I will still be posting in the fandom, so don't worry I won't be far away, but after Surprise! is complete, I don't intend on writing any multi-chapter fics, I need to focus on my book now.   
> So, from the very bottom of my heart, thank you, this single, Aussie mum wouldn't have been where she is today without you guys, you've helped heal me and build me up, and given me the confidence to become the writer I am today.   
> THANK YOU!

*The Final Chapter*

* * *

 

It had taken the sisters six long months to even begin to recover from the abuse and trauma Hans had inflicted upon them, Elsa and Anna still carried the scars with them daily, both the physical and psychological ones. They suffered from night terrors and flashbacks constantly, some were of Hans, and some were from the North Mountain, of Elsa shooting Anna, of Anna not getting to Elsa in time, the bullet shattering her skull instead of tearing through her ear.

Weselton had arrived just as the final battle went down, he had been there to witness his nephew lose his life, all over a little bit of money. Duke had rushed off with Hans’s body, aided by his fellow officers, Francis and Erik, and the evil trio were now on the run, wanted for questioning over Hans’s death, Elsa’s injuries and the treatment of Anna. No one knew where Hans had been buried, the location of his corpse was still a mystery.

The sisters had been questioned by the police many times over what had happened, over Anna’s injuries and Hans’s death. But without a body, their leads were dying out and the case had hit a dead end.

Anna had spent over a week in hospital recovering from her wound and the toll it had taken on her body. She’d lost so much blood that she almost died on the operating table, it was a harrowing time for Elsa, watching the one she loved the most, the one she’d just got back, being whisked away on a hospital bed, not knowing when or even _if_ she’d ever get to hold her again, knowing that it was her fault she was there in the first place.

Life at home wasn’t the same either. Anna had really struggled in the beginning, she tried to push past it, be strong like she used to be, but there are some things even the strongest of us can’t just move on from. She struggled to forgive Elsa for what she’d done, after the high of getting her back wore off, the realisation of just how close Elsa had come to killing her set in and Anna wasn’t sure she could trust her anymore. The thick scar over her heart was a constant reminder of that.

The girls had grown distant with each other, not intentionally, but the trauma they’d experienced was too strong, too gripping that they began to fall apart. Months went by without anything more than a chaste kiss, both Elsa and Anna recoiling at the slightest touch, they slept in separate beds, the mere sight of the other was enough to set off flashback after flashback.

Elsa apologised over and over again, her heart crushed every time Anna pushed her away, every time Anna screamed at her that it wasn’t good enough, that it didn’t make up for what she’d done. Elsa was distraught, begging on her knees for forgiveness, pleading with Anna, tears streaming down her face as she asked how she could make it up to her, how she could make things better. She’d reach out to grab Anna’s wrist when she began to retreat, her sister’s hand flying across her face, slapping her before she walked away, not saying a word as she ran off to lock herself in her room.

Elsa feared she had lost her forever.

She kept picturing Anna’s lifeless body in her head, over and over it replayed, Anna on the ground, soaked in blood, the gunshot wound on her chest bleeding profusely, not being able to save her life. It was like torture to the blonde. A torture she knew she deserved.

Anna kept having nightmares of Hans killing Elsa, and of Elsa killing her. She’d dream she was locked in a room and could hear Hans torturing Elsa and she couldn’t escape, she could never get to Elsa, the walls around her would be caving in and Anna would be crushed beneath the debris. Other times she’d see that gun between her eyes again, she’d see Elsa’s wild expression as she pulled that trigger, the sound of the gunshot reverberating in her ears, making Anna jolt up in her bed, her body damp with sweat, trembling as tears pour down her face.

It was an incredibly hard time for them both.

As time went on they began to crave affection from each other again, but the fear and trauma prevented them from getting close.

Elsa came very close to leaving on multiple occasions, she and Anna had lost what they once had, the trust, the love and joy they’d once felt seemed to have disappeared, masked by the pain they had inflicted upon each other. But then, just as her bags were packed and she was headed out the front door, she’d see Anna, and from somewhere deep inside her soul, she’d feel that spark, that pull to be nearer to her. She’d drop her bags and fall to the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she whispered, “I can’t do it.” Over and over, “I can’t leave you.”

That was when they decided that enough was enough, Hans was still controlling their lives from beyond the grave, continuing their torment and their everlasting fear. They had to make a change, they needed to move on, rebuild their lives and find that love that once drove them forward.

* * *

 

A year to the day since Hans died, Elsa and Anna stood in front of their parents’ bedroom door, their hearts racing, their faces wet from tears they’d already shed. With a shaky hand, Anna grasped the knob and turned it for the first time since their death. The room was musty, and stale, years and years’ worth of dust lay caked on every surface, small particles floated in the air, disturbed for the first time in forever.

Elsa turned her head and looked at Anna, her chin was trembling, her chest moving erratically as the emotional girl trembled beside her. She took her hand and held it tight in her own, “together.” She whispered and waited for an affirmative nod from her sister before they took that first step.

The room was exactly as she remembered it, warm and welcoming with photos of the girls displayed on their walls, more of Anna than of Elsa. Idunn’s jewellery box sat on top of her dresser, the lid open, the once gleaming jewels now tarnished and old. As she looked around the room a tremendous feeling of nostalgia washing over her, a flurry of emotions swirled around her, love, hope, hurt, grief, anger, so many memories of her childhood, both good and bad flittered within her mind.

She had no idea where to start, it was all too overwhelming, these were their parents’ most prized possessions, the things they held most dear to them, it seemed like a crime to disturb them. But it was time, they had put it off for long enough and now that the rest of the house was packed, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Elsa glanced around the room again, her eyes falling upon the silver jewellery box once more, she felt drawn to it, compelled to study its contents. She slowly released Anna’s hand and sauntered over to it.

Inside sat an array of glistening jewels, rings, necklaces and earrings all untouched and covered in dust. There, set very carefully in the centre, sat their mother’s wedding ring, the middle stone missing, one of the prongs that was supposed to hold it in place was bent back, perhaps from being caught on something. Either side of the missing stone were two small diamonds, nestled into the gold band. She picked it up and carefully slid it up her ring finger, it fit her perfectly and she found herself wondering what had happened to the centre stone.

She remembered the day her mother had lost it, she’d barged into Elsa’s room for the first time in months, yelling at her, accusing Elsa of stealing it and keeping it for herself. But Elsa knew nothing of it’s whereabouts, and eventually her mother had to admit defeat. She’d actually held Elsa that day, sat had sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes locked on the broken ring as she’d cried and then drew Elsa into her arms. It made her think that maybe, just maybe her mother did still care for her after all.

They continued packing up their parents’ effects for the rest of the day, finding a large box of paperwork amongst everything else. They suspected the information about Anna’s money would be in there, but they couldn’t face that right now, so they decided to leave until another time when they felt more emotionally ready.

Countless tears had been shed, and every so often they’d need to take a break, the grief becoming too much to continue on. Elsa would find things that reminded her of her father when he was at his worst during her time of imprisonment and would feel white-hot flashes of anger, for Anna’s sake she excused herself from the room until she could calm down enough to stop herself from lashing out.

* * *

 

It took from dusk ‘till dawn for the sister’s to finally finish packing everything, the last of the boxes sat in the dining room awaiting the removal truck the following morning.

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon, setting the house alight with a mesmerising golden glow. She stood in her old empty bedroom, the floor scuffed from her incessant pacing, the paint on the walls faded and cracked. She strode over to a carving she had made in the plaster when she was thirteen, ‘Elsa luvs Anna 4eva’ she’d engraved into the wall using the tip of her metal nail file. She sighed deeply, so much had happened in this room, so many memories flashed before her eyes, playing dolls with Anna when they were kids, her separation from her sister, the abuse her father had dished out, the very first time Anna had got through her door after thirteen long years, and those glorious moments she and Anna had spent in bed together.

Those memories of her and Anna were the ones she loved the most. The ones she’d hold forever dear to her heart, the sister that gave her life and love and taught her the meaning of what it was like to _be_ loved. She could never repay Anna for everything she’d done for her, even when the blonde didn’t feel like she’d deserved it.

It felt strange to be leaving, this room had been all she knew for so long, she’d never lived anywhere else, never slept elsewhere or even in another person’s bed – except on the North Mountain of course – this room had been her whole world and she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to leave it. But then an image of Hans would pop up in her mind, him sitting out the front in his car, recording the sisters make love and it made her want to lock that door forever more.

* * *

 

Anna walked into the empty room, she’d changed out of her old tatty clothes and into the dress she had bought for Elsa’s birthday the year prior. Her sister was standing in the middle of the bedroom with all their possessions packed away in boxes around them. The girls spent a moment in peaceful silence, reminiscing about the past, all the memories they’d made in this house, the good and the bad, it was odd to the redhead, seeing it so empty, so lifeless, she’d never realised how big their room really was.

She turned to face her sister and took one of her hands in her own. “Put this on and then meet me downstairs.” She said as she bit her lip to supress as smile. In her free hand was a bag, and inside that bag was a dress almost exactly the same as the one she’d given Elsa that year. She pushed the gift into her sister’s hands and took off before Elsa had the chance to protest.

* * *

 

“Oh, Elsa! You look beautiful.” Anna complimented as her sister came down the stairs, the powder blue dress brought out all the flecks of colour in her eyes, the fabric hugging her curves perfectly, she looked like a goddess or an angel, and Anna felt herself snapping for breath as her heart skipped every second beat.

“Thank you.” Elsa giggled and blushed, “you look beautifuller.” She quipped playfully as she took Anna’s hand and pulled her closer, kissing her softly.

The redhead broke the kiss and smiled. “Come,” She said, “I have something to show you.” Anna began to walk backwards leading a curious Elsa towards the front door.

“Where are we going?” Elsa asked suspiciously as she eyed her younger sister narrowed lids.

Anna bit her lip to supress her grin, “I have some unfinished business I need to attend to.” She answered vaguely as she pulled Elsa out of the house, directing her into the car and wrapped a blindfold over her eyes. The blonde protested at first, but Anna was insistent, saying that it was an essential part of her plan and that her sister mustn’t know where they were going until they’d arrived.

Elsa was silent throughout the short drive, she was clearly a little nervous, a little hesitant, her hands were in her lap, her fingers picking at her cuticles as she chewed on her lower lip.

“It’s okay Els,” Anna reassured placing her hand on Elsa’s thigh when they stopped at red light. “We’re almost there.”

Soon, they were pulling up in an almost empty parking lot, most people at home for the evening or at the beach, enjoying the last of warm weather before winter started creeping in. Anna turned the car off and hopped out of the driver’s seat, she then walked around to Elsa’s side and helped her sister out of the vehicle.

Taking both of Elsa’s hands in her own, Anna led her down a familiar path and then, after a few short minutes, stopped the blonde and walked behind her, undoing the scarf around Elsa’s eyes and letting it fall from her face.

It took a moment for Elsa to make sense of her surroundings but when she did, her eyes went wide, and her face absolutely lit up.

“Surprise!” Anna squealed with delight. The Arendelle Castle gardens were just as beautiful the last time she was here, everyone had worked so hard to return it to its former glory after the cyclone had hit, looking around now, you would have never known that it had almost been completely destroyed. The roses were in full bloom, the lush green grass was soft beneath their feet, each hedge was beautifully manicured, and the same fountain sat in the middle of the small clearing.

In front of them, was a blanket with a small picnic and two glasses filled with champagne. Anna led a shell-shocked Elsa over to the blanket, kicked off her shoes and handed her a glass as she sat down. “Happy belated birthday Elsa.” Anna whispered softly as she leant in and kissed those ever so soft lips.

“You planned all this?” A dazed Elsa asked when the kiss had ended.

“Yes.” She admitted bashfully. “Although, I did have a little help setting it up.” Anna replied, blushing as she picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to the blonde. “Do you like it?” She asked shyly.

Elsa didn’t respond verbally, instead she leaned in, curled her hand in the back of Anna’s hair and kissed her, _hard_.

Anna giggled happily as they separated again, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said and then kissed Elsa again, just because she could.

“You know we just celebrated my birthday, right?” Elsa chuckled as they separated, although, not by much.

Anna brought a hand up to stroke the side of Elsa’s face. “This is to make up for last year.” She said softly.

Elsa’s eyes dropped as she covered Anna’s hand with her own. “You have nothing to make up for.” She sighed sadly, but Anna simply pressed a finger to Elsa’s lips, silencing her sister before she started apologising again.

“No more of that. Okay, just enjoy tonight. You have forever to make it up to me.” Anna smiled and kissed Elsa again before the girl could protest.

The sisters continued to eat the fruit and assortment of cheeses in front of them, often feeding the other, their eyes locked on each other the entire time. The sun had now sunk below the horizon, the hedges framing their secluded area were lit with twinkling fairy lights, glowing and dancing in the low light, creating a romantic atmosphere.

When the food was gone, Anna brushed her hands on her skirt and stood, holding out a hand for Elsa. “Dance with me.” She asked with a smile.

Elsa nodded and took Anna’s hand, allowing the redhead to lead her to a clear patch of grass a few feet away from their picnic. “There’s no music.” She pointed out softly.

Anna quirked her eyebrow and pulled out her phone from within her bra, selecting the first song in her playlist and turning the volume all the way up. She then placed the device back in her dress and then took one of Elsa’s hands in her own and placed her other one on her shoulder as a soft melody began to play.

_I found a love, for me, darling just dive right in, and follow my lead._

Slowly the girls began to move, swaying back and forth together as they danced in a small circle, Anna’s head resting on Elsa’s shoulder whilst they held each other close.

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me,_

Nothing had ever felt as right as this moment, nothing had ever felt so beautiful, so magical and Anna could feel the ever-familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

_We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was, I will not give you up, this time. Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, and in your eyes, you’re holding mine,_

Anna lifted her head from Elsa’s shoulder and looked up to see those incredible blue orbs staring into her own, they were shining brightly, glimmering with unshed tears and so, so much love and affection and warmth, and emotion that Anna’s breath hitched and held, and she found herself shaking in Elsa’s arms, overcome by the intensity in Elsa’s eyes.

_We are still kids but we’re so in love, fighting against all odds, I know we’ll be alright this time, darling just hold my hand, be my girl I’ll be your man, I see my future in your eyes._

_Baby I’m, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don’t deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight._

Elsa slid a hand behind Anna’s neck, her fingers gently tangling in Anna’s soft hair as she guided their faces together until their lips could meet, kissing her slow and tender, as they both cried softly, the moment so perfect, so beautiful that it was impossible not to.

_Baby I’m, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, I faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person, she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this, you look perfect tonight._

As the song finished the girls broke apart, their cheeks wet but their smiles broad as they held each other close.

Anna sniffled and wiped Elsa’s tears away, laughing softly as she took a half a step backwards so that she could see her sister clearly. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Anna took both Elsa’s hands in her own, kissing her knuckles before holding them between their bodies.

“Elsa,” She began, “I love you, so, _so_ much, there are no words to describe just how much you mean to me. Your love for me is like oxygen, without it, I can’t breathe, you are an essential part of me.

“With you by my side I feel like I could conquer the world, you make me stronger, fearless, unbreakable. To be in your presence is like being in the arms of an angel, when you hold me, I know that you’ll always keep me safe.

“Together we have overcome so much, we have fought against prejudice and hate, and no matter what the universe has thrown at us, we have proven time and time again that true love will always prevail.

“When I am with you time stands still. You are the yin to my yang, the other half of my whole, the marshmallow in my hot chocolate. Without you I would be lost, and I can’t imagine a single day without you by my side.

“Whatever my future may bring, I want to it be with you. I want us to have a family, to grow old together. I want to be the one who makes you laugh, to wipe your tears away when you cry, for your smile to be the first thing I see when I wake up each day and the last thing I see each night.

“I want to experience everything life has to offer with you and _only_ you. I love you with every fibre of my being, Elsa.”

Anna reached in to her breast pocket and with trembling hands, pulled something out, the object hidden in her fist. Slowly she opened her hand revealing a delicate white gold band resting in her palm, engraved with tiny intricate snowflakes and nestled on top was a princess cut sapphire that matched the shade of Elsa’s eyes exactly. Inside the ring, an inscription read: ∞ _Always and Forever_ ∞

Holding out the ring, Anna dropped onto one knee.

“Elsa Idunn Anderson, with this ring, I promise to love you, to cherish you and adore you for all our years to come. Will you be mine forever?”

Elsa’s eyes were wide, her hands covering her mouth as big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She was shaking as she stood there, her chest heaving with each sobbing breath. Slowly she began to nod her head and then dropped onto the grass, pulling Anna into her arms and kissing her with everything she had.

 “Yes, of course, _yes_.” Elsa whispered and then kissed Anna again, it was short and sweet and _wet_ but still, it was everything.

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry, it's been soooooo long! I have had so much going on lately my writing time has been minimal, so I apologise profusely, please forgive me and in an effort to make it up to you, I present to you a huge chapter of the epilogue, and yes, there is more to come after this, I promise i'll be back sooner next time! 
> 
> Warnings, smut ahead :D NSFW

Epilogue

* * *

 

“Okay, this is the last box.” Elsa announced as she sat on the floor in their bedroom. They’d been in their new two-bedroom home on the outskirts of Arendelle for over a little year now and had spent the last few months renovating. The girls had ended up moving in with Joan and Kristoff for a month whilst the bathroom and kitchen were being updated and had just finished painting the house, it felt like it had taken forever to put everything back, who knew they owned eight-thousand salad plates?

“What’s in that one?” Anna questioned, she couldn’t remember what was left to unpack, she was sure they’d gone through everything by now… although, Anna wasn’t exactly paying that much attention, not that she was to blame of course, not when Elsa was walking around with her old and stretched t-shirt tied in a knot, exposing those deliciously pale abs that rested so subtly beneath her silken flesh, and those shorts! Whoo-boy, every time Elsa bent down to dip her paintbrush into the can Anna was left snapping for breath, she was pretty sure Elsa had been teasing her all day, knowing what her body did to her.

Elsa raised a golden brow at Anna and gave her a knowing look as if she _could_ somehow read Anna’s mind. “Get your head out the gutter, young lady.” Elsa scolded lightly… so apparently, she _can_ read Anna’s mind.

“What?” Anna replied defensively, “I didn’t do anything!”

“You were staring at my chest again.” Elsa teased.

Ah, so it wasn’t that she could read minds, it was just Anna being as subtle as a snowstorm in summer… “Heh. Well, it’s not my fault… that shirt is really loose and when you lean forward… I just can’t help myself.” Anna refuted as she felt her face heating from a blush. “Ahem… so anyway, back to the box…”

Elsa shot her a playful glare – to which Anna responded by poking out her tongue – and pulled the lid off the final tub. “It’s Mama and Papa’s paperwork.” She said.

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. “Do we really have to? Paperwork is so boring!” She droned as she got on her hands and knees and began to prowl towards Elsa. “Let’s take a break, I wanna play.” Anna purred as she began to kiss Elsa’s neck, gently tugging on the skin with her teeth.

“Anna!” Elsa reprimanded as she gently pushed her sister off her. “No ‘playing’ until after everything was put away, that was the deal, remember?”

“Hmph.” Anna pouted as she sat on her butt and folded her arms and legs, sulking like a petulant child. “No fair.”

“Come on, we have to get this done, we’ve been avoiding it for over a year now, besides…” Elsa intentionally lowered the tone of her voice as her expression grew sultry. “When it’s all done we can give each other a little reward.” The last part of Elsa’s statement made Anna perk up a little.

“But it’s just old papers and bills and stuff, do we really need to go through it now.” Anna was tired, the day had been a long one, and the last few days had been spent painting, unpacking and putting all of their belongings away, she really didn’t have the surplus energy to go through old paperwork, she was sure it would put her to sleep.

“Anna, there could be information about your money in here, you know the fortune Hans….” Elsa trailed off. They’d both been avoiding using that name, talking about that pathetic excuse for a man, hearing it now, after so long was like reopening old wounds. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to say his name.” Elsa apologised as she took Anna’s hand and kissed it softly.

“It’s okay. We’ve been avoiding using it for so long and whilst the memories hurt, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Anna explained with a smile as she leant forward and kissed Elsa briefly. “Besides, a brilliant author once wrote: ‘fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself.’ And I think she makes a good point. Avoiding using his name, _Hans’s_ name, is only increasing those negative memories, we need to stop letting him get to us. That’s why we moved, remember?”

“Have you been stealing my books again?” Elsa accused lightly. “You’re right though, we need to stop avoiding talking about Hans and using his name, we survived, he didn’t and now we’re free. He can’t get to us anymore.”

“Right.” Anna agreed and then began to thumb through the papers pulling a random bunch out and flipping through them. “Come on then, let’s get this over and done with.”

Most of the paperwork were old bills and repayments for loans and things, but as they got further through the never-ending pile, Elsa pulled out a large yellow envelope. “What’s that?” Anna questioned as Elsa pulled out the papers from inside.

“Our birth certificates and I think a letter.” Elsa explained as she read the papers in her hands. “But, there’s something wrong… this… this doesn’t make sense.” She said with confusion, her eyebrows knitting together worriedly as she reread the page over and over.

“What is it?” Anna questioned as she shuffled herself, so she could sit next to Elsa and peer over her shoulder. “Is there a misprint, are our names spelt wrong?”

“No, it’s… Anna, look at our parents’ names… they’re not right.” Elsa handed the papers to Anna as the redhead gave her a perplexed look.

 _Elsa Idunn Anderson –_ The first birth certificate read. _Mother: Idunn Anderson Father: Unknown_

“Wait… what?” Anna stammered as she looked back to Elsa, both sisters wearing matching expressions of confusion. “Father unknown… but we know who your father is… it’s Papa, right?” Elsa just shrugged and told Anna to look at her own certificate.

_Anna Marie Anderson Mother: Alesia Marie Christianson Father: Agnarr Anderson_

Anna read the papers over and over again, it didn’t make sense, none of it made sense, her mind was reeling, this had to be wrong, it had to be a typo or an error or _something_ , because if it wasn’t that would mean…. “we’re not sisters?” Anna muttered aloud, she was so, so confused.

“I… I don’t know, I…” Elsa was clearly in just as much shock and just as mystified as Anna was.

“The letter, what does the letter say?” Anna asked with desperation, she had to know what was going on.

_Dear Elsa and Anna._

_If you’re reading this, it must mean that your father and I are no longer with you. I want to start off by saying that I love you both, very much and I have only ever done what I thought was best for the both of you, best for our family._

_Your father and I never meant to hurt you, either of you, but we also had a secret we needed to protect._

_Agnarr and I were high-school sweethearts, we fell hard and fast for each other and married young, too young. A year after our wedding, things started falling apart, we fought a lot and I had a one-night stand with another man._

_Agnarr was furious, and we called it quits. But then, I found out I was pregnant, and he came back to help me with the baby._

_Elsa, from the moment you were born, I fell deeply in love with you, you were so beautiful, so warm, you were such a wonderful baby, always happy. But Agnarr, well, he had a lot of trouble bonding with you, he couldn’t look at you without seeing my infidelity, and just before your first birthday he ran off._

_I struggled at first, I loved Agnarr very much and losing him was horrible. It may have been my mistake that drove him away, but we were both to blame. Instead of talking about our issues, we buried them inside until they just became too much, and we exploded, a trait, I’m afraid I’ve passed onto you my beautiful daughter._

_During our time apart, Agnarr had been with another woman, a young redhead by the name of Alesia. One evening when Elsa was three, there was a knock at the door, and there was Agnarr, standing there crying with a tiny redheaded baby in his arms. Alesia had left him, she was only seventeen and wasn’t ready for motherhood, the pregnancy was a mistake, they’d only been together for a month when it happened._

_Agnarr moved back in that night and we raised Anna as our own. Elsa, you were so thrilled to be a big sister, and you were so doting, so loving and careful with Anna, you girls developed such a strong bond, you were inseparable._

_We chose not to tell you about our past and decided to raise you as sisters. Elsa, you were so young you didn’t even question the sudden appearance of a new baby, you were just so thrilled to have someone to play with._

_On the outside we looked like the perfect family, happy, loving parents with two beautiful and bright young girls, but it was all an illusion, behind closed doors everything was falling apart. Your father became abusive towards me and Elsa, he was so furious when Anna almost died in the accident when you guys were kids, he blamed Elsa, said she was dangerous, a threat to Anna, that she was jealous because Anna was the favourite and he believed Elsa wanted to hurt her._

_I knew that what he was wrong, that he was overreacting, projecting his own hatred of Elsa onto her. But he had changed, he became controlling, and developed a wicked temper, when he was upset he would lash out at Elsa or myself. Locking her away from him was the only way I could protect her._

_I wanted to leave, but Anna wasn’t mine and I could have been charged with kidnapping if I’d taken her, and there was no way I could separate you girls, even with Elsa living behind a locked door, Anna rarely left your side._

_You were so upset baby girl, you didn’t understand what was going on, you couldn’t figure out why you suddenly weren’t allowed to see your sister anymore. You spent all your free time outside that damned door, talking to Elsa, telling her all about your day and the various things you got up to. You loved her so much, even when she didn’t respond to you, you were never upset with her, it was as if on some level you understood, and you knew she needed you just as much as you needed her._

_I have never regretted anything as much as I regret Agnarr’s treatment of Elsa, she did nothing to deserve it, but he was so controlling, so abusive, I just couldn’t find a way out. So, I separated myself from Elsa as much as I could, in the hopes that Agnarr would focus all of his anger on me and leave my daughter alone._

_He told me about Elsa’s feelings towards Anna, told me how he thought it was wrong and disgusting and how he told her to conceal her ‘illness’ as he called it, to hide her feelings, not to let them show._

_I went against him that day, told him that I didn’t agree, that maybe it was time to tell you two the truth about your parents, and that I would support you both if, when you were older you chose to be together._

_He was brutal that night, he lost it and I ended up in hospital. I’m not sure if you remember that Anna, but I do, I remember the look of horror on your face, seeing me bleeding like that. You were supposed to be in bed baby girl, but you’d snuck out to try and break into Elsa’s room. That’s when you heard me crying and you came to help me, you were so brave that night. I told you that I’d fallen over and hit my head, I could see how worried you were and how much you tried to hide it, to stay strong for me. You always were the kindest soul in all of Arendelle._

_I love you both to the moon and back, I just wish I had been a better mother, stronger, you both deserved so much better than me, especially you Elsa. I would never dream of asking for your forgiveness, I only hope I can help you understand, I did what I thought was best for my family and even though I failed as a parent, you are still the best things to have ever happened to me._

_I have to go now, Agnarr will be home from work any minute and he can’t know that I’m telling you all of this, he’d kill me if he knew._

_I’ll miss you ‘til I see you next._

_I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always As long as I’m living, My babies you’ll be_

_Love, Mama._

An eerie silence fell upon the room as the girls finished reading the letter, their minds too shocked to process the words on the page let alone begin to make sense of them. Anna looked to Elsa for reassurance, for guidance support, but her sister was frozen in place with tears cascading down her cheeks.

“Elsa, I-” Anna started as she reached out to console her sister? no, that term no longer applied to them, and Anna didn’t know what they were anymore.

“Don’t” Elsa snapped as she pushed Anna away. “I have to go.” She said sharply as she jumped up from her spot on the floor and began to race from the room.

“Elsa, wait!” Anna called desperately, as she chased after the fleeing blonde.

“I need some space. I… I need to clear my head.” And just like that, Elsa was gone, running out into the dark street, no shoes, no phone or keys and all Anna could do was sit in the open doorway and cry alone whilst she waited for Elsa to return.

Sitting there alone, looking out into the dark only reminded Anna of the first time she ran, all those years ago when she first managed to get through Elsa’s door, her sister running off into the dead of night and then that dreaded phone call came through… it was a memory she didn’t want to relive, not in their new home, this was meant to be a new beginning for them, a fresh start, and yet here she was, watching Elsa picking up old habits, running away from the pain rather than talking to her about it.

Anna kept picking up her phone, staring at the blank screen and then she’d remember that Elsa didn’t take hers and place it back down again, only to pick it up seconds later. She considered calling Joan and Kristoff, but her mind was just a jumbled mess she couldn’t even begin to form the words to explain everything she’d just read.

Emotions kept flickering in and out and every time she tried to grasp onto one, to decipher it, to figure out how she felt about everything she’d just learnt, it would disappear, and another emotion would take its place.

She was angry, furious at her mother… _Elsa’s_ mother and even more so at her father. If they had just been honest with them from the beginning, the whole Hans saga wouldn’t have happened, and she just didn’t know how she felt about that.

It suddenly felt like all that fighting, all that trauma and pain and heartache and hurt, had been for nothing, they fought for a cause that never existed in the first place, for their love that was never forbidden to begin with. She kept thinking if only they had known earlier, if only they’d gone through their parents’ belongings straight after their deaths, if only their mother had had the strength to leave and take the girls with her, if only she’d told them alone one day whilst Agnarr was at work. If only, if only, if only.

There were so many people to blame in this situation she didn’t know who to begin with or who she hated most. Idunn for not protecting them, Agnarr for hating Elsa, Hans for all the torment he’d caused, Kristoff for first introducing her to Hans, Elsa for locking her out for all those years, or herself for never suspecting, never questioning, never going through their parents’ room, for avoiding dealing with their deaths, for giving Hans the leverage to inflict hell upon them.

Anna screamed with rage into the cold night air, her body shaking from anger and hatred and sadness and sorrow. She ran her hands through her hair and then scrubbed her face, only to find it wet with tears.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs as she leant her head against the doorframe and sobbed. She tried not to think of how different things would be if they had known, would she and Elsa even be together now, or would they be living separate lives? If it wasn’t for Hans spilling Elsa’s deep dark secret, would she ever have figured it out for herself? The thought of Hans being the one who brought them together made Anna feel sick to her stomach, the monster who ruined their lives was the one to thank for their relationship in the first place.

Anna needed to get that train of thought out of her head before it drove her insane, so she focused her mind back to Elsa, back to how the poor girl would be feeling. If Anna was this confused, this hurt, this angry and upset, how the hell would she be feeling right now?

Her whole life Elsa had been made to believe she was sick, like she had some sort of disease that she could pass on to her sister, and now, to find out that none of it was true, that her feelings towards Anna were completely natural and that the only real issue was that they were both a little too young to understand… god, it was too much to handle.

How would Elsa be feeling knowing now, that her ‘father’ had only inflicted his abuse, his hatred onto her because of her mother’s infidelity? Because he could never see Elsa as his own, as if it was somehow Elsa’s fault that her mother cheated, and it was more important to him not to tarnish their reputation in the community than it was to give his daughters a happy life.

That letter would have brought back so many bad memories for Elsa, Anna couldn’t even begin to imagine how she was feeling right now, if Anna was feeling caught and confused by the maelstrom of emotions within her, then Elsa must be feeling a hundred times worse, that it was her own biological mother who failed to protect her, failed to keep her safe from both the physical and phycological abuse.

Anna didn’t even know what she thought of Idunn right now, on the one hand, she knew what it was like to be tormented by someone abusive and controlling, she had seen that side of Hans when they were together and then was dominated by it after they broke up. But on the other hand, whilst they weren’t able to escape him, their mother could have left at any time, she could have gone to the cops, and they would have been protected, but that was something that Anna and Elsa couldn’t have done, if they had reported him, he would have outed them and then… well, now she knew that they would have found out that they weren’t related at all, which then made her mind go back to the ‘what ifs’ and she just felt like she was going around in circles.

She was scared for Elsa, being out there alone, she knew her sister… no, friend? Lover? Girlfriend? Could protect herself and with Hans dead he no longer posed a threat, but anything could happen to her, especially as the night went on and the moon rose higher in the sky.

She wondered what they were to each other now, how much this revelation would impact their relationship, would this be the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back, or would this finally give them that freedom they’d both been seeking?

Anna felt her eyes began to droop, her mind felt numb, overworked and overstimulated, and still no clearer than it was hours ago when she’d first read that letter. She was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and everything was aching. She could feel her head pounding, her limbs and muscles aching, and soon she was drifting off to sleep, still in the open door, waiting for Elsa to come home.

* * *

 

Anna awoke to soft hands stroking her face and even softer lips pressing against her own. “Elsa?” She murmured groggily, “what time is it?”

“It’s almost three, time to get you to bed.” Elsa whispered back as she helped Anna onto her feet.

“You came back.” Anna stated, still half dazed as she rubbed her eyes like a tired toddler.

“I could never leave you for long, I just… had to clear my head a little.” Elsa replied as the girls re-entered the house together. “But I’m okay now, just tired and very much ready to head to bed with the woman I love.”

Anna stopped in her tracks, tugged at Elsa’s hand, grasped the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her firmly, she never knew how much she needed to hear those words until Elsa said them. “I love you.” She whispered and held Elsa tight. “I was scared that you were going to pull away from me again, that this would change us.”

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna again, “I’m done being scared, done running, I’m not going to be like Mama. Reading those words made me realise how alike we are, how I always avoid problems, how I bury my emotions, my thoughts, instead of voicing them. I don’t want to end up like her and I don’t want us to end up like them.”

Anna looked deep into Elsa’s eyes as she stroked the side of her face. “I’m so proud of you Els.” She said softly before kissing her once more.

The girls then walked hand in hand to their bedroom, the bed still in wthe middle of the room after it had been pulled away from the wall, so they could paint. It was still a little odd, being in a new home, a different home, but still, it was there’s and there’s alone, theirs to do what they wanted with and theirs to call home forever more.

* * *

 

Anna awoke early the next morning, earlier than Elsa which was a rarity indeed. She had a lot of trouble sleeping once they’d gone to bed, her mind kept reeling, trying to sort though her jumbled thoughts.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Elsa asked as she walked through the double sliding doors the led out from the bedroom and onto the patio in their backyard. She looked just as tired as Anna felt.

Elsa sat herself down on the padded bench next to the redhead and wrapped her arm around Anna’s shoulders, the younger girl placing her coffee down on the table in front of her as she lent into Elsa’s embrace.

“Not really.” Anna replied with a yawn. “Just couldn’t stop thinking, y’know.”

“I know.” Elsa agreed as she kissed the top of Anna’s head. “I didn’t really sleep either, just couldn’t shut my brain off.”

Anna sighed and sat up a little to take a sip of her coffee. “I noticed, you were tossing and turning all night. How are you feeling this morning?” She asked.

“Still just as confused and numb I guess, I just don’t really know what to think or how I feel about everything, I feel like my whole life has been a lie.” Elsa sighed as her fingers drew light patterns on Anna’s arm. “What about you? How are you coping with everything?”

“I’m the same mostly, but I was thinking, a lot and… well… I wanna see if I can find my mum.” Anna answered somewhat hesitantly, she wasn’t sure how Elsa would feel about it, she was worried that it must upset her, especially as Elsa’s mother did a better job at raising Anna than she did her own daughter and now Anna has a second mother… she knew Elsa wasn’t the type to get jealous or anything, but she was worried how it might affect her.

Elsa stiffened next to Anna for a moment and then let out a slow breath and relaxed again. “Oh.” She said sounding somewhat surprised.

“Don’t you want to try and find your dad?” Anna asked putting her mug down again as she sat up a little straighter, so she could look at Elsa.

“No.” She replied almost immediately. “I’ve had enough bad experiences with parents. I don’t want to try searching for someone who could just be another Papa or Hans. Besides, I don’t know anything about this man, no name, no details whatsoever, I doubt he even knows he has a daughter, I’m perfectly happy with the family we have now.” Elsa replied almost bitterly before sighing again. “I’m sorry, I’m just really struggling with this I guess. But if you want to find your mother, I will support you fully, I love you and will do whatever it takes to help you find her.”

Anna turned fully to face Elsa, her hands cupping her face as she kissed her soundly. “Thank you.” She murmured. “That means a lot, I know that this is hard for you, not having had a decent parent but it is important to me, I need to know who she is and why she left me, I want to know if she has looked for me or if she thinks about me. I just want some answers.”

“I understand.” Elsa said as she held Anna tight and kissed her forehead. “Any idea how you’re going to find her?”

“I figured I’d start on Facebook, type her name in and see what it comes up with, there can’t be many people out there with her name, the spelling is quite unique.” Anna replied, her stomach was churning again, knotting itself as her palms grew sweaty.

Elsa pulled away again, looking at Anna expectantly. “Well, then what are you waiting for?” She prompted softly, as she reached forward and picked up Anna’s phone from where it rested silently on the coffee table.

Anna’s breath caught her throat which suddenly felt constricted. She reached forward and took the device from Elsa’s hands, her own shaking with nervousness. Anna looked back up at Elsa, now that she was about to do this she felt uncertain in her decision. “What if she doesn’t want me, what if she rejects me or ignores me, what if I can’t find her or she turns out to be worse than Papa, what if-”

“Anna.” Elsa interjected softly, her eyes warm and understanding. “It’s okay to be scared, to be having doubts and second thoughts. I didn’t mean to push you, you don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.” She said as she stroked Anna’s cheek, her thumb brushing over the redhead’s lips before she leant forward and pressed her own to Anna’s, kissing her softly, making Anna’s heart sing in her chest.

Anna smiled a little and let out a nervous breath. “No, I want to do this, I _need_ to do this, I need answers and since everyone else involved is dead…” Anna sighed, her expression souring a little, “she’s all I’ve got left.” She finished sadly.

Anna pressed the home button on her phone, the screen lighting up instantly as she swiped her thumb across the glass to unlock it. She pressed the Facebook application and held her breath as it loaded. She then opened up the search bar and typed _Alesia Christianson_. Her heart thudded harshly against her ribs as only a handful of profiles popped up, and only one redhead.

Elsa was watching over her shoulder, her arms wrapped around Anna’s waist as she held her a little tighter, giving her the support she needed in that moment. She clicked on the profile picture and immediately knew that she was looking at the face of her mother. She had strawberry-blonde hair, just like Anna’s only flecked with a few greys here and there, her eyes too, were aquamarine with more of a green tinge to them than her own did and she wore glasses which seemed to suit her quiet well.

Then a sudden realisation flickered over the redhead as she dropped her phone into her lap and clasped her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god.” She breathed, her sentence coming out as one rushed work as her body tingled all over.

“What is it?” Elsa asked as she looked at Anna with confusion, her arms tightening around the redhead again.

Anna’s hands shook even more as she lowered them from her face, her eyes wide and breathing staccato. “I… I’ve met her before.” She stated bewilderedly. “She- she came to our house one day, you were out driving with Kristoff, she was delivering our groceries. She said I looked familiar and I thought she did too but- but I couldn’t place her and just thought it was ‘cause we both had similar features!” Anna stood suddenly and began to pace back and forth on the brick paving. “I’ve met her! I’ve met my mum and I didn’t even know! Why, why didn’t she say anything? Why didn’t she recognise me? She knew my name, I had to sign the papers, she was there Elsa! She was right in front of me and she didn’t say anything! Why? Why didn’t she? Has she forgotten me? Doesn’t she want me? Doesn’t she love me?” Anna choked on her tears, rambling on through confusion and hurt and anger and frustration.

Elsa rose to her feet and stood in front of Anna, stopping her pacing as she drew her into her arms in an instant, her hands caressing the redhead’s back as she hushed the girl, holding her tight.

“Has she forgotten me?” Anna cried as she gripped the front of Elsa’s shirt with her fists, her face buried into Elsa’s shoulder as she sobbed.

“Hey, hey now! Don’t think like that. Of course, she loves you, who wouldn’t love you Anna! But what did you expect her to say? ‘Hey there, I know you probably don’t know me, but I’m the long-lost mother you never knew existed, I abandoned you at birth, but look, I’m here now delivering your food, how about a hug for dear old mum?’” Elsa quipped lightly as she kissed the top of Anna’s head. “Even if she suspected it was you, how was she supposed to know whether or not you knew? If she had told you would you have believed her?”

Anna sniffled and lifted her head to meet Elsa’s gaze before dropping it again and looking off to the side. “No.” She responded as she wiped her eyes. “No, I wouldn’t have believed her. I just…” Anna sighed in frustration, “I just can’t believe she was right there, you know, so close and I never knew.”

Elsa smiled at her understandingly and wiped some stray tears from Anna’s face. “So, the question now is, what are you going to do now that you do know? Are you going to contact her?”

Anna looked back up to Elsa, hoping to find her answers within those gorgeous irises. “Yeah.” She murmured. “It’s just… scary. I want to because I want answers and I want to know where I come from, but at the same time I don’t want to because I’m afraid of what those answers might be.” Anna sighed again as Elsa led her back to the bench and sat down, patting her legs, she encouraged the redhead to sit as she pulled Anna into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. Anna settled on Elsa’s knees, her legs laying over the blonde’s, her hips cantered to the side as she slipped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders. “I mean, what if she still doesn’t want me, what if she’s happy with her choice to hand me over to Papa, what if-”

Anna’s rant was stopped by Elsa’s lips pressing against her own again. “You’re going around in circles, my love.” She said softly as Anna’s face began to warm from a blush, the affectionate name still made her heart skip a beat. “We went through this last night, there’s no point in us obsessing over the ‘what ifs’, all that will do is make us more upset, more confused and angry, we focus on the here and now, on the present and the facts. It’s time we start living by what we say, ‘the past is in the past’, we can’t change it, we can only learn from it and move on. The only way you’re going to know for sure is to ask, to make that contact and which ever way it turns out, I’ll be right here, by your side, supporting you, because I love you, and that will never change.”

Anna’s breath hitched as she smiled broadly at Elsa, she shuffled in her lap a little and kissed her again, hard and with as much love as she could muster. She ended up moving so that she was straddling Elsa’s lap rather than laying across it, her hands sliding up to clasp either side of that beautiful face as she swiped her tongue over Elsa’s lip.

Some time later the girls pulled apart both of them looking extremely rumpled and more than a little dishevelled. Anna’s hair resembled a lion’s mane and Elsa’s wasn’t looking much better. Both of their pyjama tops were unbuttoned, their bare chests exposed to the morning air, Elsa’s hand still resting inside of Anna’s silk bottoms as she panted into Elsa’s mouth, her breathing slowly becoming regular as she recovered from her high.

“Well… that was…”

“Different?” Elsa offered as she removed her hand with a chuckle.

“A good different.” Anna agreed, “I can’t believe we just did that… out here.” She commented as she stroked the damp bangs from Elsa’s face.

“Well, we’re used to having to hide… it wouldn’t really have been appropriate to have sex outside, considering how many people could have seen us.” Elsa replied with a light blush.

“Don’t remind me.” Anna groaned, it only made her think of their evil peeping tom. “But now, we live in a semi-rural area, surrounded by this beautiful forest and the lake. I can do whatever I want to you out here and no one will ever know.” She purred as she bit the juncture of Elsa’s neck and shoulder. “Although, it’s going to take some getting used to, being able to kiss you in public and not have to worry about anyone seeing.” She continued as her lips began to leave a trail of kisses down Elsa’s chest. “I get to hold your hand, hug you… hell, I could even make out with you and no one would bat an eyelid.” Anna wrapped her lips around Elsa’s nipple and began to suck.

“Ugh.” Elsa grunted as her eyes rolled back and her hands began to stroke through Anna’s hair. “I highly doubt that.” She disagreed somewhat distractedly. “I think people might – _mmm_ – speak up if we start – _ahh_ – going at it – _ooh_ – in public.”

Anna slid off Elsa’s lap, kneeling on the floor, her head between the blonde’s legs as her lips moved further south, her hands stroking the outside of Elsa’s thighs as she pulled at the waistband of Elsa’s pants with her teeth. “Well, I didn’t say we’d actually do ‘it’ in public.” She rebutted as she nuzzled her nose over Elsa’s still covered centre, the wet patch growing larger by the second, her tantalizing scent making Anna groan as her mouth watered. “Although, now that you mention it…”

“Anna!” Elsa cried, although the redhead wasn’t sure if she had meant to scold her or was crying out her name in pleasure because she’d just blown hot breath over the silk between Elsa’s legs. “W-we are not doing ‘it’ in public!” Okay, so maybe she had meant to tell Anna off.

The redhead chuckled lowly and hooked her fingers around the elastic and tugged until Elsa lifted her hips off the bench seat and those pyjama pants slid down her milky thighs, over her calves and lastly past her ankles, where she could finally throw them off to the side and get back to her breakfast. “Not even in a locked cubical inside a public change room?” Anna teased as she kissed the inside of Elsa’s thighs.

“God, no!” Elsa protested as her hips bucked lightly.

Anna chuckled, the vibrations tickling Elsa’s outer lips, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the blonde. “No? Hmm, what about in empty park in the middle of the night?” She suggested instead, her tongue then coming out to swipe along Elsa’s slick centre.

“Anna!” Elsa chided again, weaker this time, Anna’s tongue was doing amazing things to her body and Elsa was clearly having a little trouble keeping up with the conversation.

“No again.” Anna quipped as she brought hands into play, using her fingers to tease the sensitive skin around Elsa’s core. “What about in the back of your car, in a parking lot, imagine the fun we could have.” She purred as she slowly inserted one finger, but only up to the first knuckle, before removing it again.

“ _Yesss_!” Elsa cried as her hips jutted forward.

“Then it’s agreed.” The redhead teased, teasing Elsa was always fun, the girl was so uptight, so rigid, it made her an easy target for Anna’s taunts. She slipped her finger in again, this time as far as it could go, curling it inside Elsa, grazing those inner walls.

“No, Anna, that’s not what I – _ohh_ – meant!” Elsa’s back arched, her toes curling against the ground below them.

“That’s what it sounded like to me.” Anna said as she pressed a kiss to the throbbing nub that was now peeking out from its hood.

“Anna – _shit_ – please, stop teasing me. Y-you know I can’t think straight – _ah_ – when you’re touching me like t-that!” Elsa pleaded brokenly as she panted, her nails scratching at Anna’s scalp.

Anna stopped and gave Elsa a pointed look, “I _don’t_ want you thinking straight.” She quipped as she removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth, her tongue delving inside the blonde and swirling around before coming back up to flick at Elsa’s clit.

Elsa was absolutely lost, her hips rising and falling, moans tearing from her lips, her fists clenching Anna’s hair. “You’re a minx.” She panted. “An absolute – _mhmm_ – little minx.”

Anna chuckled again as she scraped her teeth along that sensitive nodule, Elsa crying out above her, as Anna felt a gush of warm liquid coating the two fingers that were now deep inside the blonde. “I know you like it.”

“I do not!” Elsa refuted, but the way her body reacted told a different story.

“You don’t like it?” Anna questioned playfully. “That’s fine, I’ll just stop then.” She pulled her fingers away, cleaning them off on her pyjamas before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and standing.

“Anna! No, that’s not what I… grr.” Elsa growled in frustration, she had been _so close_. “Where are you going?” She almost spat as Anna began to walk back towards the double doors that opened into their bedroom.

Anna shrugged and made sure she was facing away from Elsa, she couldn’t have her seeing the smirk on her face, it might give her away. She knew from experience, that if she teased enough, pushed enough, that a far more dominant Elsa would come out to play. “You said you didn’t like what I was doing so I stopped.” She said matter-of-factly as she bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

Anna felt a hand grasp her wrist, Elsa’s body pushing into the back of Anna’s as hot lips pressed against the side of her neck, her hand sliding over Anna’s stomach before slipping under her pyjama bottoms and running a circle around Anna’s bundle of nerves, the redhead having to reach back and grasp at Elsa’s neck just to stay upright. “That’s not what I said at all, and you know it.” Elsa retorted as she removed her hand and slapped Anna’s ass, before pulling down her remaining clothing and kissing her now exposed rear. She helped the redhead out of her pants and pulled her back to the bench.

“Ah.” Anna said, working very hard to keep her face neutral. “So, you do like what I was doing?” She stood in front of Elsa and leant forward, her breasts swaying in front of the blonde’s face as Anna skimmed a singer finger over the arch of her jaw and trailed it down her throat, watching as it bobbed harshly.

“You know I do.” Elsa snipped playfully as she arched into Anna’s touch.

Anna lowered herself onto her knees again and nuzzled her nose against Elsa’s bundle of nerves. “I do.” She agreed, “I just enjoy teasing you.” She entered Elsa roughly with two fingers, enjoying the surprised gasp it earnt her. “I also know that very much enjoy being in charge.” Anna wrapped her lips around Elsa’s clit and sucked on it for a moment or two before pulling away and blowing on it softly. “I also think you’d very much enjoy what I had in mind for the car.”

“Oh! _Fuck_!” Elsa moaned as Anna added a third finger and began to twist them inside. “W-what did you – _ugh_ – have in mind?”

Anna chuckled wickedly as she removed her fingers again, sliding her hands back up Elsa’s thighs, over her hips and onto her chest, cupping those glorious mounds in her hands, rolling the nipples with her thumbs “You and me and our little friend. Me sitting in your lap, riding you hard, I bet we’d fog up the windows.” She purred into Elsa’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

“ _Oh_ , yes!” Elsa cried as Anna tugged the lobe with her teeth. The ginger removed one hand from Elsa’s breast and replaced it with her mouth, her now free hand travelling over Elsa’s abdomen, before swirling around her clit again. Elsa hissed and bucked, her own hand moving down to press against Anna’s, guiding her touch further down. “Anna, _please_ , I need you inside!”

Anna smirked, but instead of obeying Elsa’s request, she removed her hand entirely, the other one too as she released Elsa’s nipple and stood back up again.

“Anna!” Elsa growled and glared at the smug redhead.

Anna laughed at Elsa’s frustration and moved to straddle her lap again. “So impatient.” She husked into Elsa’s ear as she placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders and slowly began to rock her hips. “Can you imagine it? Us, locked inside the confined space of your car, you sitting on the backseat, me in your lap.” Elsa’s hands went to Anna’s hips as she raised her own and began to move in time with Anna. “The strap-on poking out from your jeans, my skirt bunched around my waist.” Elsa groaned low in her throat, her eyes slipping shut. “That’s it.” She purred, “you can see it, can’t you? Your fingers push aside my thong, as the toy slips inside me.” Elsa gasped and bucked, her nails digging into Anna as she began to grind against her lap a little harder. “Your eyes locked on mine as we pant into each other’s mouths, our bodies moving together, up and down, up and down.”

 Anna tilted her head and sucked at the spot behind Elsa’s scarred ear, before pulling the skin with her teeth and laving it with her tongue. “My hands would be tangled in your hair, gripping it tighter as I drew closer, my body clenching around the toy your wielding with such expertise.”

“Oh, fuck, _Anna_!” Elsa groaned, her voice tight, so needy, so wanting and desperate.

“We’d be so loud, the music playing from the stereo wouldn’t even be able to down us out as we got closer to our finish, our bodies moving faster.” Anna sped up the movements of her hips, Elsa’s head dropping back and hitting the wall with a muted thud. “Yes, just like this.” She purred as the blonde increased her pace. “Or, I could push on your shoulders, making you lay down across the seats.” Anna put pressure on Elsa’s shoulders, encouraging the girl to lay back, just as she was describing.

When Elsa was fully reclined, Anna shuffled her body forward until her core was positioned over Elsa’s mouth. “Then I’d ride your face, whilst you devoured me, my back arching as I reach behind me, entering you with two fingers.” Anna continued her demonstration, Elsa was beyond wet, her fingers slipped inside with such ease it made her mouth water.

“Fuck!” Elsa cried her hands holding Anna’s thighs tight, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks in her skin.

God, Anna was in ecstasy, she had intended to bring out Elsa’s dominant side, but seemed to have awoken her own instead. “ _Yes_ ” She breathed, her head tilting back, her hips rubbing against Elsa’s face, that tongue working its way inside her body. “God, Elsa. It would be so good.” She purred, she could feel herself getting close, and Elsa too, judging by the way her inner muscles were clenching around her fingers.

Anna pulled her hand away, just before she felt like she was about to explode herself and moved her hips off Elsa’s face. The blonde groaned at the loss and made to pull Anna back. “Uh-uh.” She chided playfully, “not yet, Els.” Anna shimmied back until she was almost sitting in Elsa’s lap again, she hooked an arm around the blonde’s thigh and lifted it before placing it over the top of her own, their cores pressing against each other. “I could sit on you like this, our hips rocking together, as we grind against each other.” Anna began to move again as she changed her angle slightly so that their clits brushed with every moment.

“Anna!” Elsa moaned as she pressed harder into Anna, the added pressure sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

“Oh, Elsa!” She cried in response, her hands dripping Elsa’s thigh, using it as leverage to hold herself up. “See how wonderful it would be, how exciting, so thrilling.” Anna began to lose sense of what she was saying, her mind growing hazy as she drew closer to her orgasm.

“Yes!” Elsa breathed as she held Anna’s hips, guiding her movements as their pace grew feverish. They were both so close. “Fuck, yes Anna! Gods, please, please don’t stop!”

Anna lent forward a little more, pushing Elsa’s leg back a little further as she tangled her hands in Elsa’s hair. “You’re so close n-now.” She panted as she slid her hands down Elsa’s neck and onto her chest, her fingers finding those supple mounds as she rolled the tort nipples between her finger and thumb. “I am too, you can tell, can’t you? You’re imagining us in your car, just like this, your nails digging into my skin, just as they are now, your body pressed so close to mine, us writhing together – _ah_ – as we – _fuck_ – climb that mountain.”

“Oh fuck, Anna, god Anna, yes!” Elsa began to tremble below the redhead, her grip so tight Anna knew she’d leave bruises.

“That’s it Els, you’re right there – _fuck_! – right on the edge – _god_! – so am I Els, and I know you can feel it.” Anna felt that familiar tingle in her toes, spreading through her limbs, that coil in her belly, growing tighter and tighter, ready to explode.

“Anna, oh fuck, Anna, I’m… I’m… going to…”

“Elsa!” Anna screamed as her orgasm washed over her, white lights danced before her eyes, everything around her was forgotten, nothing else mattered but the skin beneath her fingers, the sweat dripping from her body, those flawless blue eyes locked on hers, her name tearing from Elsa’s lips as they danced through pleasurable oblivion together.

Anna slumped bodily on top of Elsa, their legs still tangled together, their chests rising and falling erratically as they slowly came back down to earth.

“Well that was…” Elsa started as she slipped an arm around Anna and stoked her hair.

“Yeah.” Anna agreed with a grin and a warm chuckle. “How did we not fall off this bench?”

Elsa snorted into Anna’s shoulder and flicked her nose affectionately. “You’re such a dork.” She teased lightly.

“Yes, but I’m your dork.” She replied as she angled her head up a little and pressed her lips against Elsa’s.

“Will you also be my girlfriend?” Elsa suddenly blurted, her cheeks reddening ever more than they were before.

Anna’s brain scrambled to catch up with Elsa’s question, “wait- what?” she spluttered.

Elsa groaned and scrubbed her face with the hand that wasn’t currently holding Anna up. “I know I’m kind of doing this all backwards, but now that we’re no longer sisters, I wanted us to have an official title. I want to be able to introduce you as my _girlfriend_ , Anna.”

Anna was pretty sure that the grin that was stretching from ear to ear was about to split her face in two. “Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend, you dork.” She responded joyfully, those butterflies moving back in to dance in her stomach.

“But I’m your dork.” Elsa quipped and kissed Anna soundly, the redhead humming in contentment.

“And my _girlfriend_.” Oh yeah, the smile was going to be permanently affixed to her face, that world rolling off her tongue tasted like the sweetest honey on her lips, she wanted to say it over and over. But that would have to wait, her mouth was suddenly preoccupied as it melded with Elsa’s once more, the redhead only breaking the kiss to stand and pull her girlfriend up off the bench. “Round two?” She suggested in a sultry tone, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she bit her lip and began to walk backwards, leading Elsa back inside.

Elsa giggled and shook her head fondly. “You’re insatiable.” She teased as she pushed Anna onto the bed and began to prowl towards her. “Now it’s my turn to get you back from before.” Elsa growled as she crawled up Anna’s body, her eyes full of promise.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

“What do I write?” Anna asked nervously, her phone in her hands, Alesia’s Facebook profile open and a new message was waiting to be typed, the little curser blinking away at her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist as she sat behind her on the bed and encouraged her girlfriend to lean back against her. “Just tell her who you are and maybe ask if she knew Agnarr Anderson.” She suggested as she kissed the top of Anna’s head, the redhead humming into the contact before tilting her head back, so she could catch those lips with her own.

“Okay.” Anna breathed out, “okay. Let’s do this.” Her hands shook a little as she began to type out her message, she had to keep pressing the backspace button, her thumbs hitting the wrong letters as they trembled. “ _Hi Alesia, my name is Anna Anderson and I’m the daughter of Agnarr Anderson, and I think_ …” Anna read out as she typed, “ _I think you might be my mother_.” Anna sighed and read over the short message again. “How’s that? Do you think that’s okay? Or is it a little too forward? Should… should I go back and edit it, take out the mother part? I don’t want her freaking out or anything and, and what if she isn’t the right Alesia Christianson? What if I got it wrong, oh god, what if I end up making this poor woman have a heart attack?” She began to ramble, only stopping when Elsa craned her neck and kissed her again.

“Anna. We both know that’s her, you two look so much alike. You have the same hair, similar eyes, she even has freckles just like you. Besides, I think she’s remember giving birth and having to give that baby up, she’s not a man, it’s not like she can produce have a baby and not know. Stop stressing, what you wrote is perfect, okay. All you can do is send the message and see where it goes.” Elsa said warmly as she rested her head against Anna’s shoulder and watched as the redhead pressed send. “Now all we have to do is wait.”

Anna grumbled and threw her phone onto the mattress. “Ugh.” She groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands, “I hate waiting! You know I’m not a patient person!”

Elsa chuckled, her warm breath breezing over Anna’s cheek. “I have noticed, yes.” She joked lightly. “Would you like me to distract you again?” Elsa offered as she began kissing Anna’s neck, her fingers slipping lower into the redhead’s lap.

Anna caught those hands with her own just as they began to skim through her copper curls, “no, I’m perfectly fine thank you.” She chuckled as she wrapped Elsa’s arms around her tightly and leant into her back. “But maybe we should get out of the house for a bit, go get a coffee?”

“That sounds like a perfect idea, but first, shower, we both need one.”

* * *

 

Anna’s eyes kept flicking down to her phone, the infernal thing remained silent on the small table she and Elsa were sharing. She picked it up and unlocked the screen, checking to see her data was turned on… yup. She thumbed her way into her Facebook messages, Alesia hadn’t read hers yet.

With a frustrated sigh she locked her phone and put it back down on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then, there was a warm hand covering hers and brilliant blue eyes flooding her vision, warm and understanding, sympathetic to the redhead’s plight.

“Stop worrying. You’ll give yourself grey hairs.” Elsa chuckled lightly as she picked up Anna’s hand and brought it up to her lips. “She might be working, or might not check Facebook as religiously as you do.”

Anna shot the blonde a light-hearted glare and poked her tongue out at her girlfriend. “Easy for you to say.” She grumbled, but Elsa had turned her hand over and was now drawing soft patterns on her palm, smiling at her warmly and Anna felt herself melting. “It’s… it’s n-not like… ugh.” She murmured, Elsa knew all too well that her palms were sensitive, that touching them as softly as she was would only lull Anna into an almost sleep-like state.

“Relaxed?” Elsa asked coyly, her smug smile said that she knew exactly what kind of effect she was having on her girlfriend.

“Uh-huh.” Anna sighed in reply.

Their coffees soon arrived, and Anna found herself gravitating back to her phone. “Anna, put it down.” Elsa chided softly. “She’ll reply soon enough; a watched pot never boils.”

“I know, I just… wanted to take another look at her profile, see if she has… more children.” Anna wasn’t really sure how she felt about that, her mother having more kids after giving her up, but she swept that thought from her mind, she couldn’t expect the woman to stay baron because she gave up one child, circumstances change, people grow up, she should have the chance to be a mother, if that’s what she wanted.

“You might even have a sister… a real one this time.” Elsa tried to joke, her tone was sarcastic, but Anna could hear the bite behind it.

“You _are_ my real sister.” Anna stated firmly. “Blood or not, you will always be my real family. Besides, we are still sisters, just step sisters not instead of full.” She made sure Elsa’s eyes were on hers, that the blonde saw that she was serious, resolute. She then softened her expression and brought her hand up to cup Elsa’s face, her thumb brushing over a prominent cheekbone before she gently pressed her lips to Elsa’s.

The blonde let out a surprised squeak before relaxing into the kiss, it was short and sweet, but it was amazing all the same. Their first public kiss where it didn’t matter who saw, it didn’t matter if someone took a photo or if they were recognised, they were finally free to express their love in public, just like every other normal couple.

When they pulled away, Elsa was wearing the dopiest grin Anna had ever seen on her, it reminded her of Elsa’s expression after their first kiss as they were putting up the Christmas tree all those years ago. It was amazing how fast time had flown and yet, when she looked back, that day felt like so long ago.

Anna pushed her phone aside, “it can wait.” She said, all she wanted right now was to bask in the love that shone from Elsa’s eyes, in the warmth of that smile and the feeling of her heart squeezing and skipping every other beat, she had everything she needed right here, right beside her and it was more than enough for her.

They drank their coffees and watched the world go by, this café was different to Pabbie’s, a little bigger and had more of a rustic feel, which suited really, considering they were now living in the Arendelle countryside. It was quaint, homely and warm, but still, it wasn’t Pabbie’s, there was none of that familiarity or family feel, they didn’t know anyone or have a regular table yet. It would take some getting used to, they’d been so busy since the move and renovations that getting out of the house was damn near impossible.

Both girls were studying now too, Elsa was taking classes in creative writing and media – learning to write screenplays and scripts as well as taking a few art classes here and there. She was currently working on the screenplay the girls had dreamt up all those years ago, based on a culmination of their life and Elsa’s favourite book, _The Snow Queen_. In her free time, Elsa would draw or paint, selling her artwork online, she had become quite popular, even had her own Facebook page where people would put in a request for a particular piece of art and she was earning good money from her natural ability.

Anna was studying to become a primary school teacher, she had always loved children and her fun-loving personality meant children found it easy to engage with her and she could make their learning journey fun. A few days a week, after university, she would privately tutor children in their homes, she found herself earning a decent amount from it, especially as word got around and she was in quite high demand.

All of their commitments as well as everything else they’d had going on, has meant that they haven’t had a lot of down time together. Whilst they missed the familiarity of Pabbie’s and the hustle and bustle of the busy café, this was certainly a place they could get used to.

The girls were just about to head back home when Anna’s phone beeped, it was her Facebook message tone. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she sucked in a sharp breath and held it, looking to Elsa for support, she was sure her heart was beating loud enough to be heard by the blonde.

Elsa put a hand on Anna’s thigh and began to rub it soothingly as she picked up the redhead’s phone and gave it to her. Anna’s hands shook as she took the device and tried to swallow down the hard lump in her throat.

“Deep breath, Anna, it’s okay, I’m here.” Elsa reassured as she rested her spare hand on top of Anna’s and kissed her cheek softly.

Anna nodded, her voice unable to work right now as she thumbed her way into her messages, she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and held it as she opened up the reply from Alesia.

 _Fuck._ Was the very first thing her mother had written. _Oh, my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to press send, ignore that…_ Anna couldn’t help but snort out a laugh, at the second message, that was something she would have done.

_Yes, baby girl, I am your mother, I have been searching for you for years, and when I found you… I just… I didn’t know what to say or if you even knew about me. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you and how much I love you and how much of your life I have missed. There’s so much I would like to say to you, in person if you’d give me the chance, I just want to explain everything, why I gave you up, why I haven’t contacted you, if you could just hear me out… even if you just want to yell at me or scream or even slap me, that’s okay too, I deserve it, I just… I just want to tell you my side, apologise and maybe, if I’m lucky, get the chance to know you. Okay, I’m gonna stop rambling now and I’ll just err, go. Love you, Alesia_

Anna just sat there, stunned, in complete shock, she knew this woman was her mother, but to actually have it confirmed… and to have her reply and say that she misses Anna and loves her and wants to meet her… it was all suddenly so very real, and Anna wasn’t sure how to respond.

Elsa had read the message over Anna’s shoulder, she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her in until Anna’s head was resting on her chest. She brushed those copper bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. “See, she does remember you, she loves you and she wants to get to know you.” Elsa soothed, “she sounds like you, you know. Rambling, swearing, accidentally pressing send prematurely.” This comment pulled a watery chuckle from Anna, “I think you two would get along like a house on fire… must be a redhead thing.”

Anna chuckled again and wiped her eyes as she pulled herself out of Elsa’s embrace. “I just…” She began shakily, “I just can’t believe that it’s actually her, that she was looking for me too. It’s just… all too much. I just…” Anna couldn’t finish her sentence, she broke down and buried herself in Elsa’s chest again, she felt numb with shock, struggling to believe that this was real, that this was all happening, she had barely had the chance to process the fact that she and Elsa weren’t sisters and that she had another mother and now her biological mother actually wants to meet her, it was all just a little too much to her to comprehend, especially since it had barely been twenty-four hours since their world had been turned upside down.

Elsa just held Anna tight and rubbed her back soothingly, she was being an absolute rock to Anna right now, especially as this wouldn’t have been easy for her to accept either. “Do you want to head home?” She asked softly and waited until Anna nodded wordlessly into her chest.

So, the girls gathered up their belongings and Elsa helped lead Anna to the car, the girl in such a state of shock and disbelief that she kept tripping over her own feet.

Back at home, Elsa made two mugs of hot chocolate and brought them over to the couch where Anna was sitting, reading over the message again and again. “Thanks.” She murmured as she took a mug from the blonde. “I don’t know what to write.”

Elsa settled herself next to the redhead and took a sip from her mug, “just tell her that you’d like to meet her too but maybe not straight away, give yourself a bit of time to wrap your head around everything.” Elsa suggested.

“Okay, yeah that, that sounds good.” Anna placed her mug down on the coffee table and began to type out a reply to Alesia.

 _I would really like to meet you too_. She wrote. _I just need a bit of time to sort this all out in my head, I only found out yesterday that I had another family and I guess I’m just struggling to process it all right now. Maybe if we wait a little while… I just need some time, that’s all. Anna._

The redhead sighed and curled up closer to Elsa, she felt exhausted, emotionally and physically, and was pretty much just ready to crash for the rest of the day. The girls chose a movie to watch together and ended up just ordering pizza for dinner, neither of them had the energy to cook.

Anna had barely finished her last slice of pizza before falling asleep on the couch next to Elsa, the blonde picking her up and carrying her to bed, thankful for their single-story home. The two women curled up together, still fully clothed from the day, too tired to change and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo....... thoughts? You knew I love cliff-hangers, well, I also love a good plot twist! Please let me know what you think, reviews are very welcome and again, sorry for the long gap between chapters, I promise to have this fully complete very soon!


	34. Epilogue Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what!!! It has been a year today since I started writing again after a thirteen year break, so, to celebrate i'm posting another chapter of TTAFH for you! Yippee!! As always, reviews are welcome!   
> Happy one year anniversary to me!   
> Fun fact, the first thing I wrote after 13 years was my very first fan fic, I published it on here under the title "Do you wanna write a fan fic" I was in complete denial about this fandom and this ship... yeah... lol!

One week later, Alesia found herself standing outside an old modest home on the outskirts of Arendelle, she had only just managed to will herself out of the car after sitting in it for a solid ten minutes. Her heart was hammering against her chest, her palms clammy and she felt sick.

She had been so excited, over the moon, thrilled when she first got that message from Anna, but now that she was here, she only felt nervous and scared. She so desperately wanted this to go well, but she couldn’t expect a happy reunion, not after she abandoned her daughter like that.

Alesia took in a deep breath and brought her fist to the door, shaking as she knocked thrice and then clasped her hands together in front of her and shuffled her feet nervously. She was fighting back the urge to turn and run, she wanted – no, _needed_ to see her daughter, to talk to her, explain everything, but there was so much of her past she wished she could keep buried, but she had to face it now and she had to tell Anna, so the young woman would understand why she did what she did all those years ago.

There was a soft click and the sound of the knob turning before a beautiful young blonde appeared in the doorway. “Alesia, hi, I’m Elsa, Anna’s partner.” Elsa introduced softly, a warm somewhat nervous smile on her face. “Why don’t you come in.” Elsa held her arm out for Alesia, her hand shook slightly as she ushered the other redhead inside.

Alesia was unsure what to say, she was just standing there, taking the two women in, she didn’t know whether to run and hug Anna, or whether to shake her hand or maybe give her a wave, how did one greet the child they abandoned over twenty years ago? She couldn’t believe how big Anna had got, how much she’d grown. She was beautiful, her hair and eyes and skin were so similar to Alesia’s it was like she was looking at a photo of herself at that age.

Anna looked as nervous as Alesia felt, the redhead was shaking noticeably and wouldn’t meet Alesia’s eyes as they all walked into the kitchen and Elsa put the kettle on, making hot drinks for everyone. “Anna, look at you, you’ve grown so much, you’re so beautiful.” Alesia finally said as she took a seat at the island bench.

“Well it has been over twenty years.” Anna said bitterly, her face then dropped, she looked horrified at herself, Alesia assumed that it was meant to be a joke, but it honestly fell flat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” She corrected softly, her voice tight as she spoke.

Alesia nodded and swallowed down the lump in her throat, she couldn’t expect her daughter to be warm and welcoming after what she had done to her, if the roles were reversed she knew she’d probably be angry too. “No, it’s okay, I deserve it, I left you behind and you deserve an explanation.” She sighed and placed her hand over Anna’s.

The older redhead found herself fighting back tears, this wasn’t how she expected it, all those reunions she’d seen on TV always showed the mother and daughter running into each other’s arms, hugging and crying, always overjoyed to finally be reunited. Although she very much wanted to hug Anna, she could tell that the redhead was going through some kind of internal battle and could see that she was struggling with the situation. Elsa handed Alesia a mug of hot chocolate, she took a sip and then placed her cup down, before sighing again and looking into the depths of her drink.

“I was only sixteen when I met Agnarr, there was quite an age gap and he and I weren’t together for very long when I found out I was pregnant. I was scared, terrified, I was still living at home under the care of my extremely religious parents and sex before marriage was taboo to them, so when I came home and told them that I was pregnant… well, they kicked me out. I stayed with friends for a while, then with your father, but it wasn’t working out between us.” Alesia sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands.

“My parents wouldn’t allow me back if I had the baby, but I had nowhere else to go. By the time I rocked up on their doorstep again, I was too far along for an abortion, and quite frankly, that wasn’t something I could ever do. So, they gave me a choice, live out on the streets and keep the baby, or give the baby up at birth and they’d allow me in their home again. The streets were no place to raise a child and I had no support, no friends that I could stay with on a permanent basis, no family to turn to, no money to support us both, so, I agreed to give the baby up. I knew deep down that that was what was best anyway, I was barely seventeen when I had you, Anna, I knew nothing about babies or children, and there was no way I could give you the life you deserved if I kept you.

“The day I went into labour, I was terrified and heartbroken, I was so excited to meet you, the little baby who had been growing inside of me, kicking me, I talked to you all the time, crooned at my blossoming belly, but I knew that once you were out, that that would be the end for us, that you’d be gone, and I’d never see you again. Agnarr was by my side the entire time, holding my hand, supporting me, he was even sweet enough to let me keep you by my side whilst I was in hospital. I never put you down, you were so beautiful, Anna, your eyes were bright blue back then, your hair was short and fuzzy, and lighter than it is now.”

Alesia began to tear up, her eyes glazing over, her voice becoming thick as she choked on her next words. “The d-day they discharged me from hospital was devastating. I h-had grown so attached to you, I-I didn’t want to give y-you up. I sang to you and told you that I loved you and was only doing what I thought was best. I carried you down to your father’s car and put you in your seat, you were so tiny, so, so tiny and so quiet and sweet, I-it broke me p-putting you in there, saying goodbye.”

Alesia started choking up, unable to hold back her tears any longer, the memories, the pain still felt fresh to her, she never had the chance to grieve, the moment she had returned home, her parents forbid her from talking about Anna. She released her daughter’s hand and clasped both of hers over her face, sobbing uncontrollably, all those feelings she’d locked inside of herself could no longer be contained and the dam broke.

An arm snaked its way over her shoulders and Alesia was pulled into a comforting hug, Anna holding her tight as her daughter wept beside her. This only made Alesia cry harder, wrapping her arms around Anna, holding onto her for dear life, afraid that if she let go Anna would be taken away from her again. “I’m so sorry, so, so sorry.” Alesia sobbed hysterically, her head buried in the crook of Anna’s neck, it felt like their roles had been reversed, that Anna was the parent consoling her inconsolable child, but it didn’t matter, she was holding her daughter again, after twenty long and harrowing years, she was finally holding her daughter.

“Why don’t we all move to the couch where we’ll be more comfortable?” Elsa suggested after a while, her voice sounding tight and tearful.

Alesia didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to let go of Anna, she knew it was ridiculous, they were only walking a few meters to the lounge, but she just couldn’t let her go. Anna seemed to sense this and whilst she pulled away, she kept a hand on Alesia’s back and stood. “Come on.” She whispered hoarsely, “come sit down… Mum.”

Alesia gasped and froze, her breath trapped in her throat as her body tingled pleasantly, “mum,” She murmured numbly, “you called me mum.”

Anna smiled through her tears and nodded before leading Alesia over to the couch where the three women sat side by side. Anna sat to Alesia’s left, curling herself up to her mother’s side, Elsa sat beside Anna rubbing her back and kissing her head, they felt like a real family.

No one talked for quite some time, they simply held each other and cried, making up for lost time, forming bonds that had never been there before. It was only when they had run out of tears and a large pile of tissues littered the coffee table in front of them, that Anna finally spoke up.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, and locked her eyes on Alesia’s, “did… did you look for me?” She asked timidly.

Alesia sighed regrettably and hung her head in shame, “at first, no. You were taboo, and I had no one to talk to about you, every time I thought about you it would crush me, I couldn’t handle the pain, the loss, I was only seventeen, I didn’t know how to process it. So I tried to forget about you, I tried to move on, but I couldn’t, you were the only thing on my mind, from the moment I woke up every morning to the moment I went to bed, you were all I could think about, even in my sleep I couldn’t let go of you, I dreamt of you every single night for months, of holding you, feeding you, loving you. I watched you grow in my dreams, saw you smile and laugh, I dreamt of you crawling and taking your first steps, but it was driving me crazy.

“I would have nightmares of the day I lost you, that memory forever haunting me. Or I’d dream about you being forcibly taken from me, torn from my arms as you screamed, it was hell. I didn’t know where you were or how you were, I didn’t even know if you were still alive.” Alesia paused and sniffled, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to push past the pain, Anna was here, in her arms, alive, her heart beating in her chest, it was time to let go of that pain. “Then, on your first birthday, I was in bed crying, it was well past midnight when I heard something moving outside my window. I peered out and there was Agnarr, with you in his arms, sleeping soundly wrapped up in a warm blanket. I opened the window and he handed you to me, we sat on my bed together and I just held you and cried. It was the second-best day of my life.

Alesia smiled in remembrance, tears welling up in her eyes again as she chuckled quietly to herself. “You were dreaming, I could see your eyes moving beneath your lids, your lips kept curling into a smile, it was as if you knew I was there, that it was me holding you. Your father had an old disposable camera with him, he took some photos of us, I knew I looked like a mess, my eyes red and puffy and I was just wearing my nightgown, but I didn’t care, all I cared about was you.

“But then, I looked at the clock and it was four in the morning, my father would have been getting up for work in an hour and I couldn’t risk him catching us, so I began to say my goodbyes. I cried and held you tight, I kissed you all over and wished you a happy birthday. I told you I loved you and that I’d never forget you, I made Agnarr promise to look after you, to keep you safe, to tell you that I loved you and that if you ever wanted to find me, I’d be waiting for you. I then gave you my favourite toy, a snowman, I’d had him since my first birthday and loved him dearly, but I wanted to pass him on to you, to give you a connection to me. And then, that was it. Agnarr climbed back out of the window and I handed you over and that was the last I ever saw of you.”

Suddenly, Anna sat bolt upright, separated herself from her mother and ran off down a hall. Alesia looked to Elsa, confused and wondering if perhaps she said something wrong, but Elsa looked just as perplexed as she felt. Alesia was just about to ask that very question, when Anna reappeared, an old and very much-loved snowman clutched protectively in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

“Olaf.” She said quietly, “I called him Olaf.” Anna ran back towards the couch and threw herself into Alesia’s arms. “I had no idea he was from you. I was told a dead aunt had given him to me when I was one. I slept with him every night for years.” Anna explained as she wept in her mother's arms. After a few moments, Anna pulled away and settled herself next to her mother again. “Papa broke his promise to you, I never knew you existed until last week.” She said quietly as she stroked the twig hair on her toy affectionately. “He and Mama, that is, Idunn-”

“I know about Idunn.” Alesia interrupted quietly.

“Well, they raised me, I thought she was my mother until last week when Elsa and I found a letter from her, explaining everything. I never knew I had another mother out there.” A tense silence filled the room, Alesia was left feeling stunned and shocked, Agnarr had promised that he would tell Anna all about her biological mother when she was old enough to understand.

She couldn't believe he would break his promise, the one thing she asked of him. “Why?” She muttered, “why would he lie to you? Why would he keep that from you?” She felt numb, shocked, she didn't want to believe it was true.

“Does it really matter?” Elsa asked after a beat as Anna struggled for words, “you've found each other now and that's all that matters, now you have a chance to get to know the daughter you had to give up. Just focus on that, the why's can come later.” Anna turned and hugged Elsa, muttering something that sounded like a ‘thank you’ before kissing her softly and turning back to Alesia, her cheeks tinted a soft red.

“Sorry.” She murmured bashfully, “didn't mean to do that in front of you.”

Alesia smiled and stroked the side of Anna's face, “don't be.” Alesia stated firmly, “you two obviously love each other very much.”

Elsa and Anna shared a look and linked their hands, “we do.” Elsa agreed with a loving smile.

“That’s beautiful, really, you’ll find that I’m the least judgemental person you’ll meet. After giving up my own child, who am I to judge someone on who they fall in love with? I fell in love with an older man, it wasn’t like it was planned or a choice, it just happened, so please, don’t be afraid of being affectionate around me. I think it’s really sweet.” Alesia replied and smiled warmly at the girls. She watched as they shared a look as though they were having a secret conversation only they could understand, then Elsa shook her head and Anna nodded understandably. It was very clear to Alesia that the girls were extremely close, she had a suspicion about just how close they were, but she wasn’t going to bring it up unless they did first.

Alesia stood for a moment before walking over to her bag, “I have something to show you.” She said as she brought her bag back over to the couch and sat down. “A few weeks after Agnarr brought you to see me, I received a letter in the mail. It was the photos he had taken of us on your first birthday.” She pulled out a small envelope with some old and somewhat grainy photos inside.

“Look, this is us, look how tiny you were Anna.” She handed the photo to Anna who smiled and began to tear up again. “That’s my favourite.” Alesia said pointing to a photo of a small chubby baby fast asleep in her arms. Anna’s face was rounder than it is now, she had less freckles – only a few dotted on the bridge of her nose and cheeks – and her hair was barely an inch long and sat messily on top of her head, lighter in colour than it was now. One tiny little hand was clasped around Alesia’s finger, the other curled into a fist above her head. Alesia was smiling in the photo, her face wet with tears as she lovingly kissed her daughter’s head.

“He also gave me some photos of you the day you were born and some of you from your first year.” Alesia flicked through some of the pictures until she found one of herself looking extremely tired but immensely proud, a screaming naked baby on her chest, her skin pale and wrinkly and still covered in blood and fluids with a tiny patch of pale peach fuzz on her head. “You screamed the moment you were born and then didn’t stop until I fed you.” Alesia laughed softly, “You had quite the set of lungs on you, and you were quite stubborn too, you didn’t want to come out, I laboured for over twenty hours before you finally decided to make your appearance and then you just slept all day. Well, until you got hungry of course, then you’d scream your little head off until I put you on my breast.”

Elsa chuckled and gave Anna a loving smile, “nothing much has changed.” She laughed.

“What, she still screams until you put her on your breast?” Alesia joked and watched as the two women flushed bright red and covered their faces with their hands.

“No, she only does that when I’m done with her.” Elsa blurted and groaned in mortification. “I did not mean to say that out loud.”

Alesia laughed, loud and genuine, Elsa’s face was redder than a tomato and Anna wasn’t fairing much better. “Thanks for that lovely image, that’s just what a mother wants to hear about her daughter.” Alesia teased light-heartedly, the mood in the room increasing tenfold as the girls joined in with her laughter. “Here, you can keep these, they’re copies, I have the originals at home.” She said as she handed the photos to Anna, her face still as red as a sunrise and watched as her daughter began to flick through them.

“Look Els, you’re in this one.” Anna exclaimed and then blanched as she looked at her partner, then to her mother and back to Elsa again. Her face then went back to its shade of vibrant magenta before she cursed herself under her breath.

Alesia watched the exchange between the girls, she had recognised Elsa when she came to the door, that crisp white hair was unmistakable, as a trained psychologist, she could also recognise the subtle nuances in their behaviour towards each other and the looks they shared told her a lot. But she wasn’t going to voice her suspicions, not when the girls were so clearly uncomfortable with it and it wasn’t exactly the most welcome of topics to bring up if she was wrong. So, she kept her thoughts to herself until the girls felt safe enough around her to bring it up themselves.

“You’re a very beautiful child Elsa, look how proud you look.” Alesia commented with a smile, even though she wasn’t about to bring it up herself, she could reassure them and subtly hint that she knew what their secret was and that she was okay with it, like she had told Anna, she was the least judgmental person they would come across. Working in mental health and specialising in families and relationships, she could tell when two people were genuinely in love with each other, she had seen every relationship, every form of love, the good and the bad, the everlasting and the toxic, from watching the girls, she knew theirs was the everlasting kind, true and strong, the type of love that could overcome any obstacle thrown at it, there was no way she could see that as anything but amazing.

“Thank you.” Elsa replied softly as the girls looked through the photos together.

Alesia relaxed back in her seat and watched the interactions between the pair, Elsa’s arm was around Anna’s waist, gently stroking her side as the redhead leant into her, they were cooing over the baby photos together, smiling broadly and laughing at some, there was so much love in their eyes when they met, so much affection and trust, it was truly beautiful and quite enchanting to watch.

When Elsa reached out with her free hand to point out something in one of the photos, Alesia noticed the thick silver scars that lined her wrists, she knew instantly that they were caused by self-harm, just like the ones she noticed on Elsa’s chest when she leant forward and her shirt fell open a little. She had also noticed that Elsa had the lower lobe of her left ear missing and Anna had a thick scar over her heart that was exposed by the low cut of her shirt. It was clear that the girls had been through something horrific, the type of thing that either made or broke people and she just hoped that whatever it was that caused them such pain was over now.

“These are wonderful, thank you.” Anna said softly as she finished flicking through the images and carefully placed them on the coffee table.

“You’re very welcome, they were all I ever had of you. After that visit, I never saw you or your father again. I tried to track him down, but I didn’t know where they lived, and we didn’t have the technology you have today. Every time I went out and I saw another redhead about your age my heart would skip, and I’d hold my breath, but none of them were you. I knew in my heart that if I ever saw you I’d know instantly, call it mother’s intuition or something. Then, that day when I delivered your food, I knew. God, I knew the second you opened that door Anna, you looked exactly like me at that age. I was going to say something, but you didn’t recognise me at all and then when I asked if we’d met before and you said no, my heart just broke. I began doubting myself, maybe I was wrong, maybe it wasn’t you after all, but your name was the same, it had to be you and I couldn’t understand why you didn’t realise.”

Alesia sighed sorrowfully and dipped her head. “It did cross my mind that Agnarr hadn’t told you, but I just didn’t want to believe it was true, not after he promised me that he would tell you about me. His betrayal wasn’t something I wanted to face.”

“It’s okay,” Anna said softly placing her hand on her mother’s, “I know about you now and we have the chance to be a family.”

Alesia smiled and sniffled and pulled Anna in close, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head lovingly. “That’s true.” She agreed happily. “Speaking of family…” Alesia paused and drew in a deep breath, she wasn’t sure how Anna would take this, “… I have two other children, a daughter, Lily who is sixteen and a son, James who is fourteen. I met their father when I was nineteen, we fell in love pretty fast and we had Lily when I was twenty-one, James two years later. Andrew is an amazing father, so kind and caring, I told him all about you and he supported me fully, he was so understanding about it all and practically rescued me from my overbearing parents.”

Alesia paused and stroked Anna’s forehead, she saw a flicker of hurt in those eyes, but really, what else could she have expected? It would be hard for Anna to hear that just a few short years after abandoning her first-born child she fell pregnant and kept the next two. “I never stopped loving you,” she said warmly, “know that, I have always loved you and if there was any way I could have kept you I would have. There is nothing I regret more than giving you up, nothing. Andrew is such an amazing father and he really wanted to come and meet you today, so did the kids, but I thought it was best if I came here alone.” Alesia explained, she felt the need to reassure Anna that she still meant so much to her, that she was always special and important and that giving her up wasn’t an easy decision, but it was what she felt was best for her daughter.

“I understand.” Anna replied with a kind smile, “it’s a lot to take in y’know. I mean, a week ago Elsa and I-” Anna suddenly stopped herself and Elsa gave her a look that seemed very much like a warning, “what I mean is, that it’s just a lot of information to process. I’ve gone from having almost no family-” here, the two women shared a look and clasped their hands together, “and now I have a mother and a step father and a sister and a brother, it’s just… a lot to take in.”

Alesia nodded in agreement, her suspicions about Elsa and Anna’s relationship practically confirmed in her mind, what Anna had stopped herself from saying said a lot and as much as she wanted to verbally tell the girls that it didn’t matter to her, she didn’t want to out them. “I imagine it would be, it’s not every day you find out that you have a whole new family out there. I’m just glad you and Elsa have each other, so you’re not going through this alone. I suspect it’s had just as much of an impact on you Elsa as it has on Anna.”

Elsa’s eyes widened briefly before softening when she looked at Anna. “Indeed, it has. It’s not been easy for either of us, but we’re coming to terms with it I guess.” Anna smiled at Elsa and snuggled into the blonde’s chest before kissing her softly and sitting back up again.

“Well, I’m just glad you have each other as support.” Alesia replied looking between the girls, it was heart-warming to see two people so much in love with each other, a true fairy tale romance. “Anyway, I must be off, thank you for everything, really. Thank you for being brave enough to contact me, for having me over, for forgiving me so easily and allowing me to be a part of your lives, it means the world to me.”

“Anytime.” Anna replied happily, “You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you like.” She offered kindly, but Alesia shook her head and smiled.

“Thanks for the offer but I have to get home and cook for everyone else, and they’ll all be dying for a full recount of our meeting.” She joked lightly. “But maybe we can have the two of you over for dinner one night and you can meet the rest of your family.” Alesia suggested.

“That sounds great, thanks.” Anna accepted as the three women stood and walked towards the front door.

Alesia paused in the doorway and hugged Anna, holding her tight, she still couldn’t believe how grown up her little baby was. “I love you Anna.” She whispered against copper hair.

“Thanks Mum.”

Alesia smiled and turned back to the street feeling overwhelmingly relieved, lighter and unbelievably happy. She felt like she had won the lottery, her wildest dreams finally came true.

* * *

 

“I think that actually went well.” Anna said softly later that evening, her head resting against Elsa’s bare shoulder as they lay in bed together. “I mean, it was awkward at the start but… I dunno it just felt… right? You know?”

Elsa softly stroked Anna’s hair back from her face, her fingers tenderly grazing her forehead with each soothing touch. “I think so too, I liked her, I wasn’t sure how I was going to feel about her in the beginning, I just had a lot of conflicting feelings about it all, but now I’m just happy, happy that you have a decent mother figure in your life, a chance to have a real family, you know? One without secrets, without lies or deception or any of that, just like a family should be.”

“Except… we _do_ have a secret, Elsa. This time it’s _us_ being untruthful, _us_ keeping things hidden.” Anna commented, lifting her head to look at Elsa, this time the roles were reversed and she wasn’t sure she could keep this a secret, she didn’t want to be like their parents, she wanted a family built on trust and honesty, she didn’t want to have to worry about saying something accidentally and tripping over her own words, she’d already done that tonight and came way too close to spilling their deep, dark secret.

Elsa hummed in agreeance and then furrowed her brows a little as if she was thinking something over. She brushed Anna’s hair back from her face softly and said, “I think she might already know. Or at least, she suspects.”

Anna started and sat up a little, so she was hovering over Elsa on her forearm rather than blanketing her. “What do you mean?” She asked with confusion as she used her spare hand to softly trace the thick scars over Elsa’s heart.

“It was just a few things she said, like how she kept telling us that she would never be one to judge, how she reacted when you pointed me out in one of the photos, it was as if she was trying to subtly say she knew and that she was okay with it.” Elsa smiled and lifted herself a little to kiss Anna’s nose, “besides, she had those photos, she would have recognised me from them, it’s not like a lot of people have this hair.” She chuckled softly and stroked the top of Anna’s arm and shoulder.

“You really think she’d be okay with it?” Anna asked somewhat sceptically, she could see the validity in Elsa’s point, but still, incest wasn’t something most people were okay with, even if it wasn’t really incest, they had still entered into a relationship believing they were sisters.

“Yes, I do, Anna. She seemed like a very genuine and loving person and I’m really happy you get to have that in a mother, you deserve it.” Elsa assured warmly as she pulled Anna down on top of her again and kissed her soundly.

“We.” Anna corrected we they parted just enough to breathe, “ _we_ get to have that in a mother, _we_ deserve it.” She replied firmly, and then, Elsa’s lips were on hers again, kissing her with so much love, so much passion, that it almost bowled her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Did anyone see this plot twist coming? Reviews pleeeeeeeeeease!! <3  
> Until next time xx


	35. Take a Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooo sorry, so, so, so sorry guys! I know I have been practically dead around here lately, I have has so much shit going on, my mental health took a massive dive recently and I could barely bring myself to get out of bed each day let alone find the mental capacity to write, especially writing love and happiness and smut and everything I wanted to burn to the ground lol. But i'm getting there, I've managed to get some words out and finish writing this chapter, which btw, was actually saved for later on down the track but as this was the closest thing I had to something being complete, I figured i'd post this, and I also hope that a smutty chapter might make up for my absence... please? Looking at you all with a pout and puppy dog eyes, pwease forgive me!
> 
> FYI I am on Instagram and I often post updates and sneak peeks of my work on the page, I will be doing a live post this coming weekend, so find me: shewhomustnotbenamed90 and make sure you're following me to see me go live. Feel free to ask me anything at all, I don't bite... much.   
> https://www.instagram.com/shewhomustnotbenamed90/
> 
> Also, I have used some Norwegian in the chapter (i'm learning... slowly) so translations:  
> Min kjære - My love  
> Jeg elska deg - I love you  
> Jeg elska deg også - I love you too.

Elsa adjusted the fit of her jeans, or rather, a pair of Anna’s old ones. They were a little loose, Elsa’s waist was slightly smaller than the redhead’s, but they were staying up and did the job of covering her. The loose fit was exactly _why_ she had chosen them in the first place, much easier for what she had in mind.

She stood in front of the mirror and turned her body to the side, tilting her head as she stared at her crotch and adjusted herself again. She couldn’t believe she was about to go through with this, she was just about ready to admit herself to a sanatorium because this, really, really wasn’t like her at all.

She felt nervous beyond belief, her heart was racing, stomach churning, her palms were so sweaty, and it didn’t matter how many times she wiped them on her pants, they were _never_ going to be dry.

Elsa took a deep breath in and held it before slowly letting out. _I can do this, I can do this_. She told herself before she had the chance to back out of her little plan. _For Anna, I’m doing this for Anna_. Another breath and Elsa turned away from the mirror and picked out a low-cut shirt to wear.

It felt odd, walking with this… this… thing between her legs, she could feel it standing at attention, poking the inside of her jeans, _so I guess this is what it’s like for guys then_. She thought with a laugh, maybe that’s why they wore loose fitting pants, just in case their little friend decided to get… excited. Elsa groaned in mortification, still questioning her mental acuity, this was the most unbecoming, yet erotically exciting thing she’d ever done, she was both terrified and titillated at the same time.

The most embarrassing part for her was having to actually plan it, the thing she liked the most about sex was that it was spontaneous, impulsive; something that ran on passion and heat and raw desire, this felt scripted, like she and Anna were about to star in their own porno – not that Anna actually had any idea of course, this was all a big surprise for her – and yet, somehow, it seemed to turn Elsa on even more.

Elsa was ready to go… well, at least she was as ready as she’d ever be, and after one last look in the mirror, she walked down stairs to find her girlfriend.

“Whoa, Elsa, you look… different… Are they my old jeans?” Anna asked curiously, and the blonde felt her face flame up.

 _Play it cool, Elsa, play it cool._ She reminded herself and then smiled nervously at the girl before her.

“Y-yeah. Mine are all in the wash and I was a little cold, so I borrowed these, hope that’s okay.” Elsa replied as she brushed her hands on the jeans again, as she looked down she couldn’t help but notice the little bulge at her crotch, she just hoped Anna couldn’t see it.

“You know, it’s kind of sexy seeing you wearing my clothes.” Anna drawled as she hopped up off the couch and began to strut towards the blonde, her hips swaying from side to side with every slow and measured step.

“Ugh, it is?” Elsa replied, her mind suddenly hazy and deliciously blank.

“Uh-huh.” Anna agreed slowly as she began to walk behind Elsa, inspecting her curves with her finger trailing along the back of Elsa’s shoulders. She stopped and pushed her front into the blonde’s back, her hands resting just above the hem of Elsa’s jeans, her fingers slipping under her shirt and sinking into heated flesh.

Anna rested her head on Elsa’s shoulder and husked into her ear, “do you know what would be even sexier…” The redhead purred and then bit down on Elsa’s lobe, tugging on it gently with her teeth.

“Hmm?” Elsa hummed in a daze, Anna knew exactly what her voice did to her when it was husked directly into her ear.

“Getting you _out_ of my clothes.”

Liquid fire hurdled through Elsa’s veins as her breath hitched and head swum, she was suddenly having a very hard time staying on her feet. “Ugh.” Elsa managed to grunt, Anna’s fingers were travelling further up her torso, skittering over her ribs and had reached the underside of her breasts.

She both heard and felt Anna suck in a sharp breath of surprise, “you’re not wearing a bra…” She murmured against the skin of Elsa’s neck, biting down on the flesh where it met her shoulder. Anna’s hands cupped Elsa’s chest beneath the fabric, and she found herself moaning as she reached behind her and grasped Anna’s hips, pulling her body closer.

One of Anna’s hands left Elsa’s breast and tangled itself in her hair, tugging on it roughly, yanking Elsa’s head backwards and to the side as she locked their lips together and kissed her hard.

Elsa was completely lost, her head swimming in arousal as she felt herself grow impossibly wet. “ _Fuck_.” She groaned and then felt Anna’s hand begin to skim down her torso, over her belly and started to wriggle her fingers underneath the waist of her jeans.

Suddenly, Elsa remembered what she was wearing and _why_ she was wearing it and grasped Anna’s wrist before it could descend any further. She regrettably pulled it away from her body, it took every ounce of willpower she had to stop Anna’s ministrations, but what she had in mind was much more exciting and she had bought the wretched thing she was wearing precisely for this occasion, so she may as well go through with this.

“Huh?” Anna muttered dumbly, her mind obviously lost in delicious fantasies, “why’d you stop me. Is it that time of month or something?”

“What? Oh, err no, definitely not.” Elsa replied trying to shift her mind back from the haze of arousal. “I just…” She began and then stopped herself. “We’re going for a drive.” She then stated firmly as she straightened herself up and moved to grab the car keys off the bench.

“Huh?” Anna repeated thoroughly confused. “Can’t that wait?”

“No.” Elsa declared with fierce determination. “We’re going for a drive, _now_ , as in right now.” She then somewhat contradicted herself by pulling Anna in by the back of her head and kissing her hard, claiming her mouth, not letting the redhead get control of herself before pulling away and grabbing her hand, dragging her out the front door.

“Elsa, where are we going? What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Anna was looking at her as if she’d lost her mind, as though Elsa had suddenly snapped and completely gone off the rails.

“Nothing’s wrong and I’m not telling.” Elsa replied with steely resolve, as she started the car and began to drive in silence, leaving Anna absolutely betwixt beside her, not knowing what to say.

Anna’s leg was jiggling nervously beside her, jostling up and down so fast that the whole car was vibrating. Elsa took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Anna’s thigh just above her knee and slowly began rubbing the flesh there.

Anna looked down at her leg and the hand on her thigh that had begun to creep further up the appendage and under her green flowy skirt. “Ah, Elsa…” Anna started with confusion only to moan softly when the blonde’s pinkie finger grazed her core teasingly. “Wh-what… what’re you d-doing?”

Elsa chuckled and slid her palm back down Anna’s thigh until she reached her knee again and then smoothed Anna’s skirt back out before placing her hand back on the wheel. “You’ll see.” She smirked and turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

She could feel Anna’s eyes burning into the side of her face, staring at her with a mix of confused surprise and heated longing, Elsa wished she could look away from the road to see it better, but she knew if she did she’d probably want to take Anna right there and then and she’d end up running them into a ditch. So, she kept her eyes forward and just listened to the stuttering breaths beside her.

Anna was panting, Elsa could hear it clearly and found herself growing impossibly wetter, she wished the traffic in front of her would hurry the fuck up and move out of her goddamn way, didn’t they know she had a redhead to ravish?

“E-Elsa… are you… are we…” Anna groaned, unable to form a simple sentence with her mind as foggy as it was. “ _Fuck_.” Was what she ended up finishing with, the word coming out as a breath, a sigh, a _moan_.

Elsa chuckled again, deeply, _seductively_ and put her hand back on Anna’s thigh. She used the barest touch from the very tips of her fingers to draw soft, swirling patterns on the flesh just on the inside of Anna’s thigh, barely above the knee.

The redhead moaned softly again, her head slumping back against the headrest as her legs parted instinctively. Elsa chanced a look to the side and regretted her actions immediately. Anna’s eyes were closed in pleasurable bliss, her mouth parted and wet, her face was flushed, and a bead of sweat had already formed on her temple. Her hands were bunched into fists at her sides, clenching and releasing, itching something to hold on to.

Elsa gulped and tore her eyes away from her open and needy girlfriend, just a few more minutes and they’d be there, just a few more minutes. She could hold out, she could wait… right? She had to, she had no other choice, she just had to get them there and get them there now!

Very slowly, she began to move her way up that thigh, the heat from Anna’s core was already warming the back of her hand and she was still nowhere near it. She swallowed again and moved up another millimetre, Anna’s hips rising slightly, silently pleading for more.

“Elsa.” Anna breathed, so soft, so quiet the blonde barely heard it. There was so much need and want and husk in that tone that _Elsa_ moaned in response.

Anna’s leg began to tremble at Elsa’s fingers reached the top of her thigh, the skin already slick with sweat. She flattened her hand and rubbed the palm over the flesh, Anna mewling in response. Elsa could feel the edge of her panties grazing the side of her hand as she pulled away and then used the barest of touches to drag a single finger up that drenched slit.

“Elsa!” Anna cried, her hips bucking as she tried to push closer, desperately searching for that much needed friction.

Elsa pulled her hand away entirely and smirked as Anna growled from the loss. “Patience, min kjære.” She purred and then had to swat Anna away when she moved her own hand onto Elsa’s thigh. “Uh-uh. You don’t want us to crash, do you?” She chided playfully.

Anna groaned in frustration beside her, her hands running through her hair as she huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Fine.” She pouted, “but god, Elsa, hurry up, I-I need you!” Elsa bit down the moan that had formed in her throat, if Anna was going to be begging…

 _Finally_ , at long last, after what felt like an _excruciating_ lifetime, Elsa arrived at their destination and was very pleased to find the parking lot was empty, not that it would have made much difference to her right now, there way no way in hell she was backing out, she couldn’t wait another second, she would have happily fucked Anna with a whole audience of people watching with the way she felt right now.

She didn’t even get the car turned off before Anna’s hands were grabbing her face, pulling her closer as she crashed her lips into Elsa’s. Anna was kissing her harder than ever, using teeth and lips and tongue and trying, struggling, striving to press ever closer, which was decidedly impossible in the front seat. “Anna.” Elsa growled, her voice low and gravelly as she fumbled around to release her seatbelt latch.

The moment it was undone she was reaching across to Anna and pulling herself over to the other side, her foot hitting the horn as she clambered into the redhead’s lap.

Her hands clasped either side of Anna’s face as she involuntarily began to rock her hips back and forth, desperate for purchase, for some friction, the need to be immersed in everything that was Anna. She knew they’d have to move, this couldn’t work the way Anna had dreamt it with Elsa on top, and she couldn’t exactly use the toy within her from this position, but she was already so deliriously lost that she couldn’t find it within herself _to_ move.

Anna’s hands grasped Elsa’s hips, incessantly digging into the flesh there, her own pelvis lifting and grinding, so lost that she was running on pure, instinctive desire. She broke the kiss with a growl and latched onto the blonde’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. Her hands shifted upwards until they reached the V of Elsa’s shirt. Anna pulled the fabric aside and then captured the exposed nipple in her mouth.

Elsa sucked in a mewling breath as her hands went to the back of Anna’s head, holding her close as her back arched and body throbbed in anticipation. This was already so much better than she’d imagined it, so much more thrilling and exciting, she couldn’t wait for what came next.

Anna released Elsa’s nipple and began kissing her fervidly once more. The heat in the car was already stifling, the clothes she wore were sticking to her sweat-drenched skin and she could taste the spicy scent of arousal that permeated the air.

Anna suddenly pulled Elsa’s head away from her own, “Elsa, _please_ , I-I need you… in-inside.” She begged, her eyes filled with heat and want, so thick with desire that Elsa felt her whole-body clench within. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw that look, sure they had sex often and it was always amazing, they certainly hadn’t lost that passion or need for each other, but this, this was new, this look was one she hadn’t seen in years and she suddenly found herself wondering why they hadn’t done this before.

She fisted the back of Anna’s hair and kissed her firmly again, “backseat, now!” She demanded, barely recognising the sound of her own voice with how deep it had become.

Hastily, and without any grace at all, they both clambered into the back of the car, not bothering to get out and walk around, there was no time for that, Elsa _needed_ Anna and she needed her now!

Within seconds Anna was in her lap, their lips moving against each other with fervour, so much heat, so much need and want, it was sinfully suffocating, and Elsa just couldn’t get enough.

She growled as she grabbed Anna’s hips roughly and yanked her skirt up, her hand going straight between Anna’s legs, there was no more time for foreplay, she already felt like she was a heartbeat away from orgasm herself.

She rubbed Anna’s still clothed centre, the cotton drenched through and her thighs already slick and wet. Both girls moaned deeply at the touch, but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.

Anna’s hands reached down the top of Elsa’s jeans, fumbling with the button and zip that refused to come down. “Just rip it.” Elsa groaned, who cares if they get ruined, none of that mattered right now.

Anna growled as she tore open Elsa’s pants, the double ended member standing at attention now that it was free from its confines. Elsa gasped as Anna took it in her hands, the half that was buried inside her rubbing against her inner walls. “Fuck!” She cried, her hips lifting as Anna took the opportunity to pull her jeans down until they reached her knees. “Fuck, Anna.” She panted as the redhead positioned herself over Elsa again. “God, get it in, _please_ just get it in.”

Anna groaned deeply, Elsa’s impatience driving her crazy, had they ever been so desperate for each other?

Elsa took the member in one hand and put the other back on Anna’s core, she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric, swirling them around and inside those fluttering walls before bringing them back out and using the wetness that followed to lubricate the appendage she wore.

She then pushed aside the fabric of Anna’s thong and helped guide her down until the tip was positioned right at her girlfriend’s entrance, then, they locked eyes and Anna drove herself down as Elsa thrust upwards with her hips, both girls crying out in unison.

Anna’s hands were in Elsa’s hair, then clutching the back of the seat, then on her shoulders and chest and face and everywhere in between as she rode her girlfriend’s lap with wild abandon.

Their foreheads were pressed together as they panted into each other’s mouths, their eyes locked on one another, communicating without words. Elsa could see the flames and desire burning bright in Anna’s eyes, it set her on fire, made her thrust with force, claiming, taking, Anna was hers and hers alone and she was sure as hell going to show it to her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Anna chanted over and over and over again, her mantra getting louder and louder with every word, her hips rising and falling in Elsa’s lap, her still restrained breasts bouncing with every movement.

Elsa gripped Anna’s hips harder, thrust deeper, loving the way it made Anna’s hands dig into her flesh and her head snap back. They were groaning and mewling and moaning and begging, driving each other higher and higher with every breath. “Fuck, gods, Anna!” Elsa cried out, louder than she’d been before, the car was rocking from their movements, the stereo playing in the background, not that she could hear a word that was sung, her ears attuned only to the sound of Anna’s voice. “Is this how you saw it?” She asked, “is this what you dreamt?”

“ _Yes_!” Anna hissed in response, “fuck, yes. _Gods_ , Elsa.” She bent her neck, her hands resting either side of Elsa’s face as she kissed her deeply, her tongue dancing around Elsa’s. “Fuck yes, please, _please_ , h-harder, harder, deeper, more!” Anna begged breathlessly as she clutched Elsa’s shoulders, her tone growing in pitch, jumping an octave at a time.

Elsa pushed her hips into the seat and then thrust up as hard as she could as Anna threw herself down, “like that?” She growled, which then turned into a moan as Anna cried out and threw her head back, her hand tangling in Elsa’s hair, yanking on it hard, making the blonde hiss in response.

“Yes!” Anna screamed, “fuck yes, just like that!”

Elsa bared her teeth and hissed, the animal inside clawing its way out, she was so hot, so incredibly turned on and so fucking close she couldn’t tell which way was up or down anymore. Nothing registered in her mind but the feel of Anna’s skin beneath her fingertips, the smell of her sweat and sex that filled the car, the sound of her breathing, the taste of her lips, she was overloaded and drowning and just so wonderfully, pleasurably lost that everything else just melted away.

Their pace had become furious now, the car rocking so violently that the tyres were sure to burst. Elsa’s nails dug into Anna’s flesh, her teeth biting down on her own lip as that heat within began to rise and grow, so hot that it was scorching. She felt herself beginning to tremble, she was losing her grip on reality, her thrusts becoming less controlled as she clenched around the phallus within.

“Fuck, Anna! I’m so close!” She managed to pant, surprised that her own voice could work with how strained it was.

Anna’s only audible response was a sharp inhalation followed by a long drawn-out almost wail right beside her ear as the redhead bit down on the join Elsa’s neck and shoulder, and then everything just stopped.

Elsa’s breath hitched held, her hips rising so high she wasn’t even touching the seat anymore as something within her just… _exploded_ and she was suddenly flying and soaring and falling, screaming through orgasmic oblivion. She saw lights pop behind her eyelids, fireworks exploded in her belly, as that heat expanded and engulfed her, launching her into orbit.

Anna froze above her, her teeth drawing blood from Elsa’s shoulder as she locked up, her hands yanking in Elsa’s hair, a strangled cry tearing from her lips before she threw her head back and screamed.

Anna’s muscles stood out in stark contrast as they strained beneath her skin, every inch of her began to tremble as her eyes squeezed shut, tears forcing their way out, rolling down her cheeks. “Fuck!” She screamed again, making Elsa jerk violently in response, their bodies so worked up that that one little thrust was enough to send a second orgasm tearing through their veins.

“ _Anna_!” Elsa cried, as she felt herself lock up, she hadn’t even recovered from her first high and was suddenly soaring through her second, that rolling wave just kept building and she wasn’t sure if it was ever going to stop or when it was going to come crashing down on her.

The pressure in her body, in her head, was so intense, so strong and powerful that she felt herself beginning to black out, and then, just before that spinning darkness could take her over, she finally, finally came crashing back down to earth.

Anna’s muscles suddenly relaxed as she slumped bodily on top of Elsa, her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they twitched and trembled with aftershocks, neither of them having the energy to move.

After what seemed like forever, Elsa finally felt herself floating back down, the space around her was spinning, her chest still moving erratically as she began to chuckle lightly. “Well… that was-”

“Yeah.” Anna agreed with a light scoff as she lifted her head off Elsa’s shoulder and reached up with trembling fingers to brush the bangs back that were plastered to her forehead.

Elsa leant forward and kissed her briefly before sighing. “Was that what you had in mind?” She asked jokingly, her face heating up as she bit her lip to supress the fit of giggles building in her chest.

“No, fuck Elsa, that was… gods, it was so much better than I imagined, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard.” Anna laughed, the toy still buried within them both.

Elsa stroked the side of Anna’s face, her girlfriend leaning into the touch, her eyes slipping shut. “Me either, you were amazing.” Elsa agreed and then wrapped her arms around the redhead.

“You were perfect.” Anna giggled and then rested her forehead on Elsa’s.

Elsa’s ears suddenly tuned into the song that had just started playing through the stereo, “Anna,” she whispered, “listen.”

_I found a love, for me, darling just dive right in, and follow my lead. Oh, I found a girl beautiful and sweet, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.    ‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time. Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, and in your eyes you’re holding mine._

Slowly, still dazed and wonderfully lost, Anna raised her head and turned it towards the front of the car. “It’s our song.” She murmured quietly, turning back to Elsa, wearing the softest expression the blonde had ever seen.

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight._

Elsa reached up with her still trembling hands and gently guided Anna down for a kiss that was so soft and so sweet in comparison to the heat and passion just moments ago that Elsa was sure she was falling in love all over again.

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know, she shares my dreams I hope that someday I’ll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own.        We are still kids but we’re so in love, fighting against all odds, I know we’ll be alright this time, darling just hold my hand, be my girl, I’ll be your man, I see my future in your eyes._

Anna pulled away and rested her head back on Elsa’s shoulder as they both began to sing along softly with the song.

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don’t deserve it, darling you look perfect tonight._

Elsa smiled softly as she sang, tears welling in her eyes as she was brought back to that moment when they danced to this song, beautiful, sweet Anna swaying in her arms, looking so incredibly beautiful that Elsa couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as the memory of Anna holding out that ring was brought to the forefront of her mind, it was still the happiest day of her life, one she would never forget.

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angle in person, she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this, you look perfect tonight._

“You are perfect Elsa.” Anna whispered as the song faded out, “perfect to me.”

Elsa blushed and kissed Anna again, “not as perfect as you are.” She said some moments later.

Anna chuckled softly, “are we gonna start a fight over who is more perfect? Or should we just call it an even draw?”

“Mmm,” Elsa hummed thoughtfully, “well, I could argue that you the most perfect, amazing, beautiful, incredibly sexy, warm hearted human being on the planet, but I’ll settle for us as equals.” She quipped, earning her a snort from Anna as the redhead swatted her shoulder lightly.

“Your boob’s still hanging out.” Anna commented after a beat and then poked the pink peak with her fingertip causing Elsa to jerk with laughter, the member still inside them moving again.

Both women hissed, and Elsa found herself rapidly grabbing onto a fistful Anna’s shirt. “ _Fuck_ ,” the redhead cried, “I think I should get off.” Anna laughed as she shifted to the side and the appendage slipped out, waggling in the air.

“You just did… on me.” Elsa teased poking her tongue out at Anna who then captured the muscle between her own lips and sucked into her own mouth. “ _Anna_.” Elsa moaned as the redhead pulled away, her body was still so sensitive.

Anna smirked and bit her lip before leaning in and kissing Elsa again, claiming her lips as she placed her hand on a moon-pale thigh and slid it upwards until she could grasp the toy at the apex of Elsa’s legs and gave it a wiggle.

The effect was instant, Elsa gasped and bucked, that heat suddenly flooding her veins again. “Ah-Anna!” She cried as her eyes slipped shut and heated lips moved to latch onto her neck.

Anna continued her kiss her way down Elsa’s throat and onto her chest before hovering over that one exposed breast and blowing cool breath on the nipple. Elsa shuddered and groaned, her hands tangling in Anna’s hair as the redhead latched onto the hardened peak and sucked. “God!” She cried and arched her back.

The redhead released the now glimmering nipple and smirked, “no, not God, just Anna.” She quipped and then gave the strap-on another tug making Elsa’s fingers curl deeper into Anna’s copper locks.

Nimble fingers began to make quick work of the straps that secured the toy to Elsa’s body and soon it was sliding out of her core, but not before Anna wriggled it around a few times first. She threw the appendage to the side and lowered herself onto the floor, her legs sliding under the seat behind her as she stroked Elsa’s thighs and then kissed the inside of her knee.

Elsa groaned, her head thumping back against the seat, her legs parting instinctively to give her girlfriend more room to move. Anna trailed her tongue up Elsa’s leg, nipping on the skin as she went before sucking at the join where her thigh met the rest of her body.

Elsa was panting as she stroked her hands through her girlfriend’s hair encouragingly, her mind feeling fuzzy again, Anna stroking the flames within her, it seemed, there was no such thing as being too sated for Anna’s touch. The redhead’s hands slid all the way up Elsa’s thighs until they reached her core, she then used her thumbs to open those lower lips up before taking in a deep breath and nuzzling Elsa’s clit with her nose.

“Fuck, Anna!” She cried and tugged at Anna’s hair, her hips lifting off the seat, desperate for that tongue to start working between her legs.

Anna smirked again and flicked her tongue out, licking the length of Elsa’s core before curling it and flicking that hardened nub. Elsa cried out, her grip tightening again as she wrapped her legs around Anna’s shoulders, her heels digging into her back.

The redhead repeated the motion and then brought her hand up to her chin, slowly entering her girlfriend with two fingers, before pulling them out again. Anna was teasing her, Elsa knew it, she knew this was payback from before.

Anna moved her head away from Elsa’s core and shifted so she was straddling Elsa’s lap again. “Anna,” Elsa groaned in frustration, “ _please_ , don’t tease me!”

Anna leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a quick peck, before sitting back and placing both hands on Elsa’s shoulders. “It’s not nice is it?” She asked, her tone frustratingly inquisitive. “Getting you all worked up, so hot and wet and then… nothing. Just leaving you sitting there, your body tingling, you feel like you’re on fire and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Anna grabbed both of Elsa’s hands in her own and pushed them either side of her head, pinning her to the seat.

“Anna, please!” Elsa begged again as she tried to push her arms from Anna’s grasp, but the redhead was much stronger than she was, and being able to push her full body weight into her grip, she had the upper hand.

Anna leant in, her mouth poised just beside Elsa’s ear, “tell me what you want Elsa.” She husked and then latched onto the skin behind it, sucking a new mark in place.

Elsa was having trouble forming a reply now that Anna was kissing her there, she knew how sensitive that spot was and always took full advantage of it. “ _Anna_.” Elsa moaned, “p-please, touch me.”

Anna bit down on that patch of skin and then lathed it with her tongue, Elsa jolted beneath her, grunting as her breath hitched. “I am touching you, see I’m sitting in your lap and holding your wrists.” She teased as she rolled her hips for a second before stilling again.

Brat.

Elsa growled and glared at Anna, her heart was beating rapidly, she was so worked up already and all she wanted was just to come. “You know what I meant!” She spat in a mix of frustration and anger, god Anna could be such a tease at times, then again, so could she.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.” She replied as she sat back on her heels and folded her arms across her chest, feigning disinterest.

Elsa groaned and bared her teeth at her girlfriend. “Come on, Anna! Please, don’t make me say it!” She pleaded with the redhead still sitting so sweetly in her lap, smiling at her in all innocence and faux naivety.

Anna leant forward and dragged her teeth over the shell of Elsa’s uninjured ear, laving it with her tongue before skimming the appendage back down until she reached the tip of the lobe and sucked it into her mouth.

Elsa moaned below her, her hips rising, her hands tightening into fists in Anna’s grip as her eyes slipped shut. Her body was sizzling, Anna knew how sensitive her ears are, that one especially, it seemed to be making up for the fact that the other side didn’t have a lobe, it was so sensitive right now, she was pretty sure if Anna toyed with it long enough, she’d probably come from that alone.

“Anna,” Elsa panted beggingly, “oh, Anna, please, please just… just touch me, fuck me, please! I need you, make me come!” All shyness, all embarrassment and shame flew right out the window the moment she put on that retched appendage back at the house, she may as well let go of whatever little dignity she was left holding onto.

Anna chuckled deeply into Elsa’s ear, the vibrations from her lips tickling the lobe that still sat in her mouth. She gave it a nibble with her teeth before pulling it back a little and then releasing it, delighting in the way Elsa responded below her. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that, _min kjære_. I need to know _exactly_ what you want me to do to you.”

“Anna! Please!” Elsa begged desperately, “please, just, just fuck me! Make me come!”

“Specifics, Elsa!” Anna growled and then bit into Elsa’s neck, the blonde twisting her head to the side as she writhed below the redhead, hissing as she bit down on her lip. The dominance and demand in Anna’s voice drove her crazy, as much as neither of them were into BDSM or the dom/sub scene, but they both knew how much Elsa loved Anna being assertive and taking away that responsibility and “good girl” persona.

“Fuck!” Elsa cried in frustration, she was way past the point of begging, she was getting angry now. “Anna, please, fuck me!” She begged earning her an exasperated sigh and a sharp bite to her throat. “Fuck me, Anna! Please, fingers, I need your fingers and your mouth and… and… ah! Please, just make me come!”

Anna smirked and purred right into Elsa’s ear, “good girl.” Before latching her lips onto Elsa’s neck and sucking. As each new mark was set in place, the redhead moved onto another patch of tasty moon-pale skin. She released Elsa’s wrists and slowly travelled her hands lower and lower until she reached Elsa’s chest and slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of her shirt.

The blonde moaned, her bosom rising up to meet Anna’s hands, pressing more of herself into that well-practiced touch. “M-more, please Anna, I need more.” She begged brokenly, her hips rising to try and grind against Anna’s, desperately searching for some friction, she had already begged, she’d already told Anna exactly what she needed, what more did the girl want?

Anna chuckled wickedly and smirked, “your wish is my command.” She purred as she began kissing her way down Elsa’s neck and chest until she reached that straining peak and sucked it into her mouth.

Elsa held Anna’s head to her chest, not giving the redhead the chance to pull away again, there was no way in hell she’d allow anymore teasing, she’ll finish herself off if she had to. “Fuck Anna!” She cried, “please, don’t stop!”

She bit down on Elsa’s nipple and then lathed it with her tongue before pulling her head away from Elsa’s chest and lowering herself onto the floor again. She slowly stroked Elsa’s thighs as she peppered her girlfriend’s leg with kisses making a trail from her knee to her hip.

The redhead flicked her tongue out, the muscle curling as it made contact with Elsa’s clit, the blonde’s head snapped back, her hips rising as she tangled her fingers in copper strands, there was no way Anna was stopping now, she wrapped her legs around those freckled shoulders, holding her in place as she ground herself against the redhead’s face. “Ah! Fuck, Anna!” She cried.

Elsa felt herself beginning to tingle again, that tell-tale sign that she was getting close, her breaths were stuttering in her chest, her hips jutting as her muscles began to tremble. “Fuck! Anna, _gods Anna_ , I’m so close, don’t stop, oh please don’t stop.” She panted, begging, pleading as her high began to build.

She could feel the pressure growing, she knew she was right on the brink and she knew it was going to be big, it always was when Anna teased her like this. Her eyes squeezed shut as tight as they could as she bit her lip, her fingers pulling at the hair in her grasp. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She began to chant, “fucking hell, Anna!”

Elsa’s hips lifted right off the seat, one of Anna’s arms wrapped around her thigh to hold her in place as the redhead suddenly entered her with two fingers. The penetration was enough to send Elsa over the edge, that pressure finally exploding outwards as her mouth opened in a silent scream as she tensed in Anna’s arms.

The redhead kept her girlfriend there for as long as she could, sucking at Elsa’s clit as her fingers pressed against those clenching walls inside. “Fuck!” Elsa eventually screamed, “ _Anna_!” That pressure engulfed her completely and held, her knuckles blanching where they pressed into Anna’s skull, her orgasm so strong that she was sure she was about to explode from the intensity.

After what felt like forever, Elsa finally began to come down, her whole body slumping forward as she fought to catch her breath, her head spinning, she barely even noticed when Anna moved to sit next to her and cradle her in her arms.

Shaking, Elsa curled into Anna’s embrace, her girlfriend’s fingers lovingly grazing her forehead as she pushed the sweaty bangs from Elsa’s face, soothing her as she focused on sucking each breath down into her lungs. “I love you.” Anna whispered softly as she kissed Elsa’s temple. “I love you, so much.”

Elsa merely nodded knowingly and clung tighter to Anna, her brain still fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and still fighting for clarity as she recovered from her powerful orgasm. “I love you too, Anna.” She managed to whisper hoarsely after a minute or two before lifting her head enough for their lips to brush softly.

“I can’t believe you actually did all of this, just for me!” Anna exclaimed with a giggle as she helped put Elsa’s breast back into her shirt. “And the double dildo! I think I have a new favourite toy.”

Elsa felt her face heat up as she ducked her head, hiding in Anna’s chest as she scoffed in embarrassment. “Ugh, don’t mention it?” She managed to squeak. “Like, ever. _Seriously_. I have no idea what got into me.” She groaned in mortification, Anna’s chest jerking beneath her head as she chuckled quietly.

“I’m pretty sure _I_ was what got into you.” Anna teased with a smug air which earned her a jab in the side and a light bite to her chest. “Sorry.” She said sounding nothing of the sort as usual, “I think it’s best if I drive home though, I don’t think you’re capable of driving right now.”

Elsa had every intention on getting Anna back for that little snarky comment, but quite frankly the girl was right, she didn’t even have the energy to fake hurt, she merely grunted and nodded in response before curling back up in Anna’s arms.

“Ahh… Els… if I’m gonna drive, you kinda have to get off me.” She laughed softly as she stroked Elsa’s back.

The blonde pouted before grumbling into Anna’s chest. “Don’t wanna.” She whined, “I’m comfy here.”

Anna paused for a moment, holding her breath before scoffing. “Ah… Els…” She began slowly, “you’re still half naked and we’re in a carpark… you might wanna put your pants back on.” She pointed out as she fought to hold in a laugh.

“Wha?” Elsa suddenly sat up, the world spinning rapidly as she looked down at her legs and did indeed find herself to be half naked – when had she lost her pants? “Oh.” She muttered dumbly as she reached down locating her (well, Anna’s) jeans and fumbling to put them back on… it was harder than she thought to get dressed in such a confined space. “I didn’t even realise you’d taken them off.”

Anna laughed as she straightened her skirt, “well you were rather distracted.” She teased and kissed Elsa’s head lovingly.

“Mhmm.” The blonde hummed in agreement and then intentionally lowered the tone of her voice, allowing it to become husky as she turned to face Anna placing her hands just below her ribcage and slowly started to tiptoe her fingers down Anna’s sides before creeping them under the hem of the redhead’s shirt. “I also know a very good way of distracting _you_.” She purred as she nibbled on Anna’s ear.

“Oh?” The younger girl replied vaguely, “and what might that be?” Anna’s tone certainly suggested she had one specific thing in mind.

Elsa eyed Anna predatorially and bit her lip as she leant in, pressing her front into Anna’s. “Like this…” she growled into her ear and then suddenly started skittering her fingers along Anna’s bare skin, the redhead squealing loudly as Elsa tickled her relentlessly.

“Elsa!” She screeched, “that’s not… I thought… you little!” Anna managed to splutter out in between squeals and barks of unrestrained laughter. “God, I hate you!” She spat as Elsa pulled away looking overly smug with herself. “You can be such a brat.”

Somehow, Elsa had ended up straddling Anna’s lap, she snaked her arms around the redhead’s neck and kissed the tip of her nose. “Ah yes, but you still love me.” She teased.

“Regrettably.” Anna huffed with a pout.

“Well fine!” Elsa scoffed in mock offense, “I’ll just hop off then, shall I?” She barely managed to lift her leg to swing it off Anna before redhead grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close again, kissing her fervidly as Elsa melted in her arms. “Fine, you’re forgiven.” Elsa sighed when they parted once more.

She gave Anna another peck on the lips before turning her head to look out the window. The sun was just starting to set, casting a light-yellow shade in the sky. “Come on.” She said softly as she hopped off her girlfriend’s lap and opened the rear door.

“Where are we going?” Anna asked perplexedly as she stood and smoothed out her skirt.

Elsa simply smiled as she opened the driver’s door, removing the keys from the ignition before locking the vehicle and taking Anna’s hand again. “Just come with me.” She repeated and began leading Anna out of the carpark and onto a sandy path.

“Wait… are we at the beach?” Anna asked quizzically as she looked around as if noticing her surroundings for the first time.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the redhead. “You’re just noticing this now?” She mocked.

“Well I’m sorry, _someone_ was distracting me on the way here and my mind was decidedly elsewhere.” She scoffed and poked her tongue out at Elsa. “Bit rich coming from someone who didn’t even realise she’d lost her pants, I mean c’mon, Els, my tongue was right there!”

Elsa blushed vividly and ran her hands through her bangs, “let’s just agree that we are both as easily and thoroughly distracted as the other.” She said hurriedly as she began walking along the path again.

“Agreed.” Anna replied hastily and turned her attention back to where they were going. “So, why are we going to the beach?” She asked, “I’m don’t have my bathers and I’m _not_ going skinny dipping.”

Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes. “The sun is setting, I thought it would be nice if we sat on the beach and watched it go down together.” She replied softly.

“Aww, Els. How wonderfully romantic of you.” Anna cooed and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

The girls found a dry patch of white sand on the beach and curled up in each other’s arms, Anna’s head resting on Elsa’s shoulder as they watched the waves crash upon the shore, the sky now glowing a vivid red as the sun dipped below the horizon.

“Jeg elska deg.” Anna near whispered as she picked up Elsa’s hands and clasped them in her own before bringing them up to her lips and kissing her knuckles softly.

The blonde smiled, her heart suddenly racing in her chest, and pulled one of her hands free from Anna’s. She brought it up to her face, a freckled cheek resting in her palm as she softly turned Anna’s head towards her and kissed her soundly. “Jeg elska deg også.” She murmured against those lips. “Min kjære.” And then kissed her again and again, just because she could.


	36. To Thaw A Frozen Heart, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, basically this is the second book of TTAFH, now I know you all thought this story was done, but then I threw in that little surprise plot twist and now we're seeing there life as partners, not sisters, this is their new chapter, so this is like the second book in a series. We have a few consecutive chapters set in a short time span and then I have more chapters prepared that jumps through important snippets of their lives together. So keep following, here is the first and kind of small chapter, it was part of the next chapter but it didn't really fit the tone so i'm posting it separately.   
> Enjoy.

To Thaw A Frozen Heart

Part Two

* * *

 

“Hang on, let me get this straight, you’re not really sisters?” Kristoff asked bewilderedly, Joan by his side looking just as confused as her partner, whilst Elsa and Anna sat on the couch opposite, snuggled up in each other’s arms.

“We’re not sisters.” Elsa confirmed with a smile. “My mother had a one-night stand and fell pregnant with me; Anna’s father met another woman whilst our parents were on a break and she fell pregnant with Anna. We have completely different parents.”

“They weren’t on a break,” Anna corrected lightly, “they were separated indefinitely.”

“Is this going to turn into a scene from _Friends_?” Joan chuckled lightly as she moved closer to Kristoff, his burly arm wrapping around her waist, stroking her belly softly.

“We were on a break!” The four friends yelled collectively before laughing together at just how in sync they were.

This was nice, all four of them together, laughing and joking, they hadn’t had the chance to spend much time with their friends since they moved back into their own place, life always seemed to be getting in the way.

Kristoff had taken back the reins on his handyman business and Fixer Uppers was getting more clients than ever now that his name had taken off. His eagerness to work and his attention to detail, along with his generous heart meant that word quickly spread and now he was in high demand, even having to hire extra staff just to keep up.

Then there were Joan’s studies in leadership and management, and the girls were at university most days and on top of that they had their jobs, their busy lives left little time for socialising these days and any free time they did have, Elsa and Anna preferred to spend it at home together.                                    

“Anyway,” Elsa continued after poking Anna in the ribs softly, earning her a surprised squeak and a playful glare. “It doesn’t matter what they were to teach other at the time, it doesn’t change the fact that Anna and I are not related, not biologically anyway.”

“Wow, I just… wow. This is just so much to process.” Joan said numbly, “I mean, after all that… after everything with… I mean. Wow.”

Elsa and Anna shared a look and a small smile before Anna spoke up. “Yeah, it’s taken us a bit to actually process it and we’re still coming to terms with it but we’re getting there, it’s just a lot to take in, y’know?” Anna gave Elsa’s hand a squeeze and kissed the side of her jaw. “I’m still not sure what to feel, elated because we no longer have to hide, confused and angry that this was kept a secret from us, furious because of how Elsa was treated by my father and disgusted that we went through all that with Hans when the battle we were fighting was non-existent anyway. It’s just a lot to wrap our heads around.”

“Yeah, I totally get that!” Joan replied understandingly, “I just can’t believe you went through everything you did, and in the end, it was all for nothing. Hans is so lucky he’s already dead or I’d hunt him down and kill him myself, doubly if he had managed to split you two up. I’m just so sorry that you went through all that pain only to find out that you needn’t have. God, he’s just _really_ lucky he’s rotting in the ground somewhere.” Joan finished bitterly, it was quite clear she’d like nothing more than to wring that ugly neck of his.

“Yeah, but if things hadn’t happened the way they did, would Anna and I even be together now?” Elsa questioned, “I mean, if we were told from the start that we weren’t sisters, then Elsa wouldn’t have been locked away and we may have grown up together like sisters and we might not be together now. If Hans hadn’t told Anna about how I felt towards her she probably wouldn’t have figured it out and we all know I would never have told her, and besides, everything we went through, it just shows me how strong we are when we’re together, we wouldn’t have made it through all of that if we weren’t made for each other. I like to believe – no, I _have_ to believe, that everything happens for a reason and there was a purpose behind everything we’ve been through, if not, then this was one hell of a battle for nothing and I really can’t live with the thought of that.” The blonde finished with a sad smile as she kissed the top of Anna’s head and held her a little closer. “We can’t change the past, but we can learn from it, and we can grow from it, that’s all we can do.”

Joan returned a comforting smile and nodded in agreeance, “That’s a good way of looking at it, you’ve grown so much, Elsa, the girl you were before wouldn’t have seen the good amongst the overwhelming bad. I’m proud of you, and I know Anna is too.” She stood and walked over to where Elsa was sitting and pulled the girl into a tight hug, rocking her from side to side. “I just can’t believe you guys can actually be together officially now! No more hiding, no more secrets, it’s just incredible, you two must be thrilled!” Joan exclaimed excitedly, still shaking her head in disbelief as she pulled away from a slightly shocked Elsa and strode back over to Kristoff’s side, curling up in his arms again.

Anna chucked softly and nodded. “We are.” She agreed, “but we’re still getting used to the idea, it will take us a while to really adjust to not having to hide, but we’re getting there, it’s not like people really knew us as sisters in the first place, but there was always that threat, that someone might recognise us and get suspicious, it’s odd not having to look over our shoulders anymore, it’s going to take a lot of adjusting, I think. I mean, Hans tormented us for so long, we were always on high alert when we were out, and we always had to be so cautious-”

“And you’re so extreme.” Elsa interrupted, teasing Anna lightly as she tried to lift the mood which had become somewhat heavy with the topic at hand.

The redhead rebutted with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh. “ _Anyway_ ,” she drawled before continuing, “that fear still lingers, even though he’s been gone for over a year, I still have flashbacks and every now and then when we’re out, I think I see him out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn to look, he’s never there or its someone else. I don’t think we’ll ever fully relax, but we’ll adjust over time.”

The friends talked for a while longer about the girls’ revelations and then Anna explained how she had already met her mother and found out that she had another family out there, a half-sister, brother, step-father, and now Elsa had actual in-laws too! It was all so much for the group to take in, and the more Anna talked about it, the more it hit home that this was real, that it wasn’t just some dream or fantasy, she and Elsa were free to show their love for each other publicly _without_ the fear of being caught.

There would never be another Hans to ruin their lives.

“Okay, Kristoff and I actually have some news of our own to share!” Joan said excitedly, taking Kristoff’s hands in her own and clutching them tight as she looked between her two friends, biting her lip to suppress her smile.

“Well… what is it? Tell us!” Anna demanded impatiently as she bounced in her seat, Elsa shaking her head beside her.

“We’re…” Joan paused for dramatic effect…

“Pregnant!” Joan and Kristoff announced together, both wearing matching grins so bright they could light up the room. The burly blonde was absolutely beaming with pride as he placed his hand over Joan’s belly, stroking it lovingly.

“Oh my god!” Anna squealed, and she and Elsa broke out in exclamations of congratulations.

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you both!” Elsa smiled, “how far along?”

“Fifteen weeks.” Kristoff beamed. “And… it’s twins!”

“What!” Elsa and Anna cried in unison as the redhead raced over and wrapped her arms around her two friends, holding them tight.

“Oh, my god! I’m so happy for you two, twins! Wow, that’s amazing!” Anna practically sang, so overjoyed for her friends, she couldn’t believe they were going to be parents, things really were changing dramatically for the four of them. “Are you going to find out what you’re having?” She asked as she rubbed Joan’s belly proudly, she could feel the slight bump, the growing belly beneath her fingertips.

“Yeah, we’re going to find out at the twenty-week scan, I’ve never been one for surprises.” Kristoff said as he grinned proudly, fatherhood was going to suit him.

“Yay!” Anna squealed, “I get to go baby shopping!”

“Do you have any names picked out?” Elsa asked curiously, she too looked excited at the prospect of newborn snuggles, perhaps there was a conversation she and Anna needed to have…

“No, not yet, well, nothing official yet, we have a few we’re playing with, but we might wait until they’re born before we decide.” Joan told her friends, chuckling as Anna’s fingers found their way under her shirt and began stroking at the warm skin there.

“Ugh! I’m just so excited, I can’t believe you’re going to be parents!” Anna looked up to Elsa who was looking at her too, an expression on her face that Anna hadn’t seen before, soft, loving, hopeful?

“And you and Elsa are going to be aunties.” Joan announced proudly.

“Us?” Elsa practically breathed in surprise.

Kristoff chuckled softly, “yes, of course you. Elsa, you and Anna are like family to us, we’d be honoured for you to be aunts to our children.” He then pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up, “would you like to see the sonogram?” He asked.

Anna squealed again and practically snatched the black and white images from her friend’s hands, cooing over the slightly odd-shaped babies in the pictures. She was so proud, so excited, things were finally working out for all of them, their lives were all back on track, everyone was growing up, it seemed.

Elsa stood from her place beside Joan and sat herself next to Anna as she peered over the redhead’s shoulder, her arm going around her girlfriend’s waist as she stroked her hip affectionately. “They’re gorgeous.” Elsa said softly, “one of them has your nose Kristoff.”

“Oh, god, I hope not!” Joan scoffed with a laugh, “can you imagine, that nose, on a baby? Our poor child!” She mock teased earning her a playful glare from the burly blonde. “Love you really, babe.” She said.

“Well, I think they’re perfect, guys. Really, you’re both going to make amazing parents.” Elsa beamed as she turned her attention back to the images in Anna’s hand. The redhead felt her girlfriend press a soft kiss to her temple before she leant in close and whispered in Anna’s ear, “I want one.”

Anna sucked in a sharp breath and held it, her eyes going wide in surprise. She wasn’t sure what to say, how to respond. True, she definitely wanted children, she loved kids, and she loved the idea of herself and Elsa as parents, but kids weren’t even something they had discussed before, it wasn’t ever a possibility until now and even though the thought of them having a little (or big) family of their own excited her to no end, it was just a little too soon for them to be thinking about that right now.

“Later.” She whispered back, her voice strained and unsure, this wasn’t the discussion to be having in front of their friends.

Most of the talk for the evening centred around Joan’s pregnancy and parenting, how excited they were, how they’d already begun shopping for baby items, all that exciting stuff. Kristoff and Joan stayed for dinner, the girls hosting a barbeque in the backyard in celebration, the relaxed atmosphere and joyful mood made for one of the most enjoyable evenings the girls had had in quite some time.

“ _Soooo_ …” Joan drawled as she leant in close to the two women, her arms leaning on the wooden table before her. “Now that you two aren’t sisters anymore, and since Anna kind of proposed… does that mean that wedding bells will be chiming in the not so distant future?”

Anna began choking on the mouthful of Coke she’d just began to swallow, grasping at her neck as she tried to suck down some air. Elsa’s eyes widened comically as she turned bright red and made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Joan laughed as Elsa belatedly thumped Anna on her back, helping her to breathe again.

“Err.. well… you see…” Elsa squeaked, unable to form a sentence, her mind obviously screeching around in her head.

Anna finally managed to clear her throat and regained control of her breathing enough to speak. “No. Ah, well not yet.” She began to explain, her voice strained again. “I… I mean, we, err, haven’t really talked about it yet… Just, just let us get our heads around not being sisters first, we’re just taking this one step at a time.”

“Ahh.” Joan hummed as she nodded her head slowly and leant back in her seat with a smug smirk on her face. “So, it’s just a matter of when, not if… well, then…what about kids?”

Anna slammed her head down on the table as Elsa squeaked beside her and jumped in her seat, the metal legs scratching against the brick paving below them. Joan and Kristoff began laughing loudly, their reactions obviously humorous to their friends, not so much to the girls though.

“It seems you two have a lot to talk about then.” Joan laughed as she gave Anna a pointed look and then waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t wait too long, our kids are going to need cousins to play with.”

Anna groaned into her hands that were now covering her face to try and hide her fierce blush and obvious mortification, meanwhile, Elsa mumbled something unintelligible that maybe sounded like something along the lines of ‘oh, my god.’ And buried her face into Anna’s back.

* * *

 

Anna snuggled up to Elsa in bed, her head resting over Elsa’s chest, she could hear her girlfriend’s heart beating a little faster than usual as Elsa ran her fingers absentmindedly through Anna’s hair. The redhead pushed herself up onto one arm and tapped a finger to Elsa’s forehead, “what’s on your mind?” She asked.

“Hmm?” Elsa hummed, caught off guard by Anna’s question. “Oh, it’s… nothing, really.”

Anna gave the blonde a disbelieving look and rolled her eyes, “there’s clearly something bothering you, so out with it missy, you know you can talk to me Elsa.” She implored softly, they hadn’t come all this way for Elsa to begin shutting her out again.

Elsa blushed and scrubbed her face as she groaned into her hands, “it’s just… well, what Joan said before…”

“-marriage and children?” Anna finished for her and then chuckled lightly when a blonde head began to nod slowly. “Yeah. That is something we need to talk about.” She agreed nervously. “I mean, Joan _is_ right, I did kind of propose back then.”

Elsa made that little strangled noise again and Anna felt the heated flush underneath her lips as she pressed them to Elsa’s head. “Ugh,” Elsa grunted, “who would have thought us _not_ being sisters would make things _more_ complicated?” She asked with a groan.

Anna chuckled and ran her fingers through Elsa’s hair soothingly, hoping to calm her partner’s obviously racing mind. “Well, how about this; for now, we stay as we are, girlfriends, partners, and when we’re ready, once we’ve had time to really process everything and become comfortable in this new life, then one of us will pop the question when we think the time is right?”

Elsa seemed to mull over Anna’s words for a moment before smiling softly and nodding. “Yes, I’d like that, not now obviously, but… later.” Elsa lifted her head a little and pressed her lips to Anna’s lovingly.

“Later.” Anna repeated when they drew apart. “What about kids then? You said you wanted one before.” Anna’s own heart began thudding a little louder, beating a little faster, she could place that expression of Elsa’s from earlier, now. _Longing_. Not the same kind of longing she’d seen in those eyes before, one full of desire and promise, this one was softer, loving, nurturing, it was clear Elsa longed to be a mother.

“I do, very much so.” Elsa agreed, a broad smile spreading across her cheeks as she closed her eyes and sighed softly, “but not yet. I’m not ready yet and since nothing in our lives has ever been ‘normal’ I’d like to do something traditional for once, marriage first, then babies.” She explained as she pulled Anna into her chest again and began stroking the hair back from her face. “But yes, I do want children… you want them too… right?” Elsa asked nervously.

Anna chuckled and nodded, placing a kiss to Elsa’s collarbone. “Yes, I definitely want kids, just not right this very moment, Kristoff and Joan are just going to have to wait for their kids to have cousins.”

“A couple of years, maybe?” Elsa half asked, half told Anna.

“Ooooh yeah, definitely.” She agreed wholeheartedly, she still felt too young for a family herself and she and Elsa were only just beginning in their new life, they still had a lot to work through first, maybe in a few years when they’ve been settled in this home for a while, had been working long enough to have their own savings rather than surviving off Anna’s inheritance, been married, then they’d come back to the topic of having kids.

She knew they couldn’t wait too long, it’s not like they could just start trying whenever they wanted, they’d need to see specialists and find a donor and all that exciting stuff, and she knew there were probably waitlists and checks and things to be done, so the sooner they got onto it the better, but they really didn’t need to rush, not yet anyway.

“So, marriage and kids, definitely going to happen, but at some stage in the future, not right now.” Anna affirmed, “got it. Glad to see we’re on the same page about all of this, you kind of freaked me out before, I thought you wanted kids like, right now.”

“Ha! Sorry, ah, no not now, just… later.”

“Later.” Anna agreed once more before the couple fell silent and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
